Durante tanto tiempo
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: Pheobe y Gerald se van a casar después de casi 15 años juntos y sus amigos no pueden faltar, amor, desamor, dolor, alegría y muchas aventuras de nuestros personajes. Personas que no conocían llegaran a revolver la historia de Arnold y Helga, veremos que sucederá con estos rubios. Espero que se diviertan.
1. La llegada a Hillwood

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo I.- La llegada a Hillwood.**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el taxi parecía dirigirse más lento de lo que indicaba el tablero del auto. Una ahora ya madura Helga miraba por la ventana mientras se tomaba la frente con las manos. Pensaba que si le decía a Pheobe que estaba enferma le permitiría no estar presente en los preparativos de su ya cercana boda. Ahora Pheobe ya no era tan pequeña como en primaria pero seguía siendo de baja estatura en comparación a sus demás compañeros y a novio, ya no llevaba sus toscos lentes pues ahora usaba unos pequeños y finos lentes con un marco delicado que acentuaban la bella forma de su rostro y hacía que sus labios se pronunciaran de manera increíble. Su cabello negro y lacio ahora se lucía a sobre manera y su figura delgada no muy exuberante se veía a tono en comparación a su estatura.

Helga, ahora era toda una mujer, ya no quedaban rastro de las dos cejas que lucía en primaria, estas habían sido remplazadas por dos prefectas y simétricas cejas que hacían lucir los hermosos ojos azul profundo que no eran ajenas al dolor que aún llevaba su alma, su cabello rubio ya no llevaba dos coletas sino que ahora se extendían a lo largo cubriendo toda su espalda, sus labios de un color rubí que hacía juego con sus zapados de tacón de la última colección italiana que pondrían a Rhonda extremadamente celosa y un exuberante cuerpo, con curvas demarcadas que dejaba a cualquier hombre que la viese suspirando al verla tan inalcanzable.

Esta había tomado unas vacaciones del su trabajo como columnista fija del New York luego de la publicación de su segundo libro, el que por supuesto había sido un éxito, para ayudar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida con los preparativos de su ya próxima boda con el que había sido su novio de toda la vida, Gerald. Ella sabía que al tener que participar en esta celebración debía volver a Hillwood, a donde se había prometido jamás regresar, y que además, debería rencontrarse con todas las personas de su vida anterior, aunque eso no la molestaba, e incluso le agradaba considerablemente, tenía un gran problema, él.

Arnold, quien había sido su amor de toda la vida y con el que había tenido una de las relaciones más prometedoras en matrimonio de toda la ciudad también estaría allí. Eso no hubiese sido un problema para ella si las cosas entre los dos no hubiesen terminado tan mal, si es que podemos llamar a lo que ocurrió terminar.

Helga recordaba la última vez que había recorrido esas calles, había sido poco después de que Miriam y Bob decidieran que era el momento de marcharse a vivir con Olga el Hollywood para apoyarla en su carrera teniendo como función ser sus representantes. Ella había decidido quedarse y terminar de estudiar en esa ciudad que, aunque no le agradaba demasiado, era donde podría ver a sus amigos y a su amado _cabeza de balón_.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba frente a la casa de su amiga, le pagó al taxi mientras notaba que abrían la puerta y salía una exaltadamente feliz Pheobe. Se bajó del automóvil mientras retiraban sus maletas del portaequipaje y abrazó a su amiga que no veía desde su último cumpleaños, unos meses atrás.

Al mismo tiempo, un muchacho maduro salía a recoger las maletas que estaban en la acera, era moreno y alto, llevaba aún su cabello rizado de siempre, aunque ahora mucho más corto que antes. Una espalda amplia y bien definida a causa de los deportes hechos durante toda su vida y a su entrenamiento recibido en la academia de policías, de la que ahora era oficial. No había cambiado mucho con los años y seguía siendo bastante guapo. Dejó las maletas a la entrada y se acercó a las amigas que estaban abrazadas diciendo:

-Nenas, no lloren por mi, saben que las adoro- Dijo riendo con gracia.

-Ya quisieras cabeza de cepillo, mejor deja las estupideces y dame un abrazo. Al decir esto Helga Pheobe soltó una de sus pequeñas risitas viendo como se abrazaban dos de sus personas más importantes, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que faltaba alguien más, alguien que no tardaría en pasar a recoger a su novio.

Decidieron entrar a la nueva casa que Pheobe y Gerald habían comprado. Gerald ya se había mudado hace un par de semanas. Ahora tendría que compartir la casa con su amiga Helga, y de hecho el estaba feliz. Hace algunos años, poco antes de que Helga se marchara la pareja había estado teniendo ciertos problemas, en los que claro había otras chicas involucradas.

Flashback.

-¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio Helga- Dijo un triste y culpable Geraldo mirando a la chica rubia que seguía de la mano de Arnold.

-Es verdad, ella quiere terminar contigo y tu no le das razones para no hacerlo, es más incluso empiezo a pensar que no te importa demasiado el asunto- dijo Helga mientras Arnold la soltaba delicadamente para acercarse a su amigo.

-Helga, está bien que estés enojada- dijo mirándola con amor como siempre lo hacía- pero debes comprender que es algo entre Gerald y Pheobe- ahora mira a su amigo y le regala una sonrisa- Amigo, deberías hablar con ella, se que las cosas se veían mal pero se que aquí hay alguien dispuesta a ayudarte, ¿No es así hermosa?

-Pataki, tu sabes cuanto amo a Pheobe, sabes que jamás haría algo para dañarla- Gerald guardó silencio por un momento, las lágrimas que tanto había intentado evitar ahora corrían por sus mejillas, tomo aire, secó como pudo las lágrimas y continuó- Es verdad que lo arruiné todo, pero por favor Helga, ayúdame con esto.

Helga, que ahora se había vuelto más sensible y ya no temía mostrar sus sentimientos también lloraba, ella estaba molesta con el moreno pero también sabía cuanto amaba a la chica oriental y el ya no reñía tanto con ella, dio un suspiro, miro al par de amigos y dijo- Gerald, aunque no me lo hubiese pedido también te habría ayudado, es más, ya conseguí que esa arpía que te hizo la trampa hablara con Pheobe pero aún así ella duda de que sea cierto y cree que sólo lo dice porque la obligué- guardó silencio un instante mientras pensaba bien cada una de sus palabras, miró a su amado y se dio cuenta de cuanto sufriría si algo así les ocurriera, le dirigió a Gerald la primera sonrisa con real afecto en toda su vida y continuó- Creo que ya se lo que debemos hacer para que todo se solucione, pero no lo arruines esta vez cabeza de cepillo- Le giño un ojo y le contó su plan. Al finalizar su estrategia le dio un abrazo y le echó porras pues el debía prepararse para esa noche, ella sabía muy bien como ayudarlo, ya que al ser la mejor amiga de la oriental y al haber pasado tanto tiempo con el moreno los conocía bastante como para saber que pasos seguir.

Esa misma tarde llamó a Pheobe y le dijo que había tenido un problema con Arnold, que estaba triste y debían hablar. La chica orienta accedió a verla puesto que ella también la necesitaba. Helga odiaba mentirle a Pheobs pero era lo único que podía hacer si quería salvar la relación de sus amigos.

Por su parte Arnold charlaba con Gerald mientras elegían que ramo era más hermoso en la florería de la señora Vitello.

-Arnie, la verdad es que jamás pensé que Helga fuese a ayudarme con algo así pero realmente es una gran chica, tienes suerte de tenerla a tu lado.

-Amigo, ¿Crees que no se eso? Ella es perfecta, siempre te dije que sólo tenías que conocerla mejor- Tomó una rosa roja, parecida a la que tenía cuando bailó tango con su amada, la llevó hasta donde la señora Vitello y la pagó.

-Hermano, ¿Para qué quieres esa flor?- rio un poco- Ni pienses en darle esa flor a alguna chica pues ahora le debo una a Helga y no dudaré en decírselo.

-¡Gerald!- dijo el rubio por el comentario de su amigo- Esta flor es para ella, casi igual de hermosa que Helga, pero no se compara ni un poco a lo increíble que es, la amo con todo mi corazón y jamás la dañaría, siempre estaré junto a ella viejo, ahora deja ya de hablar y decídete por algo, ya es casi la hora.

-Tienes razón viejo- por fin eligió las flores perfectas para su chica, las pagó y se dirigieron camino al lugar donde la menor de las Pataki los había citado.

Al llegar ahí las chicas ya se encontraban conversando, una Pheobe muy cabizbaja le comentaba a su amiga lo que le había dicho la chica con la que había visto a su novio de la mano. Ella notó que Arnold iba hacia ellas y le dijo:

-Es cierto Helga, tu me habías dicho que tenías un problema y yo aquí hablándote de los míos, cuanto lo siento y- ahora con un tono mucho más bajo pero que Helga logró escuchar- _mantecado _se acerca.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y emoción al ver a su novio dirigirse hacia ella, Pheobe no lo notó pues estaba mirando al suelo, su amiga dijo- Descuida Pheobs, creo que debería hablar con él, espérame aquí no tardo- Caminó hasta su novio, lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevó a una banca más lejana desde donde se podía ver a Gerald con unas flores hermosas sentarse junto a la pequeña oriental, en ese momento su novio le entregó la flor, acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un dulce beso que fue interrumpido por los alaridos de alegría del moreno, que justo en ese instante tomaba en brazos a la oriental y la besaba intensamente. La pareja de rubios que los observaba de lejos sonrió. Misión cumplida, pensaban.

Fin del Flashback.

Él ahora musculoso y maduro moreno aún estaba agradecido de la chica Pataki y la consideraba casi una hermana, desde que ella se marchó siempre la mantuvo al tanto de lo que ocurría en la ciudad y viajaba constantemente acompañado de su novia a verla. Además era el quién la mantenía informada a espaldas de su amiga sobre su amor del jardín de infancia. Ojalá pudiera haberle llevado más que noticias pero ella no le permitía a ninguno de los dos decir su real ubicación.

Luego de que se terminó de instalar en el cuarto rosa pintado exclusivamente para cuando ella decidiera quedarse con ellos o pasar alguna temporada en Hillwood, bajó las escaleras y Gerald se ponía la chaqueta. Helga lo miró con las manos en la cintura y dijo:

-Vaya cabeza de cepillo, acabo de llegar para ponernos al corriente y tu te marchas, esto es maravilloso- dijo irónicamente al tiempo que hacía girar los ojos en señal de desagrado.

-Helga deja que se marche- dijo una divertida Pheobe ante los reclamos de su amiga- Te aseguro que eso es lo que prefieres-

-Nena, es quizás ella quiera salir conmigo y comer un poco de MANTECADO- dijo Gerald a Pheobe en un tono divertido y haciendo énfasis en el apodo con el que se había referido a su amigo- Seguro que el lo disfrutara y ella dudo que se queje- rio aun mas fuerte-

-Que gracioso cabellos de espagueti- dijo Helga enfadada, lo que hizo que la pequeña oriental riera y Gerald guardara silencio y se acercara a ella.

-Hermana era tan sólo una broma, el no sabe que estás aquí, piensa que llegas la semana entrante- el moreno hizo una pausa para tragar y dijo- está impaciente por verte y aclarar las cosas, dudo que puedas irte de la ciudad nuevamente sin hablar con él, está muy decidido.

-No inventes- dijo la rubia rodando los ojos y poniendo una mirada triste- a le no le importó cuando me fui, menos le importará ahora con todas las chicas que lo rodean. Además cabeza de cepillo sabes muy bien lo que ocurrió y ya no quiero recordarlo.

-Tranquila chica- dijo Gerald notando la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga- sé todo lo que pasó. Pero aún así creo que Arnie necesita decirte muchas cosas y…

-Y que cabeza de cepillo, si intenta acercarse a mi le daré una paliza-

-El aún te ama- dijo muy despacio para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo y sin más beso a su novia que presenciaba toda la conversación y salió de la casa para subir al auto de Arnold que justo se estacionaba frente a la casa.

Pheobe miró a su amiga que no se veía muy bien después de la charla con su novio, por lo que le sugirió a su amiga tomarse un baño y dormir un poco mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo, así lo hizo la rubia que se dirigió a su habitación respondiéndole sólo con monosílabos a lo que su amiga decía. Al entrar cerró la puerta se sentó en la cama y sacó su libro de poemas y su relicario, lo miró y suspirando dijo como si relatara uno de sus tan típicos poemas- ¿Por qué Arnold? ¿Por qué las cosas debieron ser así entre nosotros? Era necesario que el destino, sí, ese cruel destino que nos unió nos haya separado, aún te llevó en mi corazón hermoso cabeza de balón y aunque nuestros amigos insisten en que nos amamos se que ya me has olvidado. ¿En verdad me has olvidado? Pues yo jamás he podido y tampoco deseo hacerlo. Ahora que ya no podemos estar juntos sólo me queda esperar las noches, esas frías noches sin tu abrazo y contemplar la luna mientras guie tu camino- dicho esto se tendió en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

_Bueno este es mi primer fic, decidí hacerlo sobre Hey Arnold! pues me acompaño durante mi infancia y se que a muchos también. Espero que aún queden fans de estos personajes porque lo que es a mi, aún me encantan._

_Si quieren saber porqué Helga y Arnold están separados y que ha ocurrido con los demás personajes lean el próximo capítulo porque actualizaré seguido. Espero que les guste porque mi intención es compartir un poco lo que me hubiese gustado ver de los personajes y sus vidas luego del fin. Espero reviews :)_

_Saludos :D_

_P.D.: Pensé que el capítulo me había quedado muy largo cuando lo vi en word pero creo que ni tanto, así que lo alargaré un poco más para la próxima y podré poner más detalles en algunas situaciones._


	2. El error

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo II.- El error**

Helga despertó luego de un par de horas, justo cuando su amiga ponía la mesa para almorzar. Sonrió al ver lo mucho que se esforzaba su amiga para que todo sobre la mesa estuviese perfecto. Se acercó hasta ella y se aclaró la garganta pues al estar dormida se le había secado un poco, luego de esto dijo:

-Hey Pheobs, no te esfuerces tanto chica si sólo soy yo, no es que el presidente vaya a venir- y dio una carcajada.

-No Helga- dijo su amiga levantando la vista y sonriéndole- es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a que todo sea perfecto con Gerald, por eso me disgusta que no todo quede como deseo.

La rubia soltó una risa enorme que se detuvo sólo cuando vio a través de la ventana un auto que ella reconocía bien, era el Packard verde de Phil, que desde su muerte sólo era usado en ciertas ocasiones por un muchacho cabeza de balón. Lo miró en silencio hasta que noto que Gerald lo despedía mientras el otro se marchaba en dirección a la casa de huéspedes. Tomó aire y notó que su amiga la observaba algo nerviosa, la miró y dijo- Ya veo que el cabeza de balón no cambia, sigue con los mismos gustos de siempre- dicho esto y con afán de evitar la vista de su amiga miró hacia la puerta por la cual entraba Gerald.

-Nenas, porque esas caras- dijo Gerald mientras miraba confundido a ambas chicas que disponían a sentarse- vieron un fantasma o qué.

-Nada de eso Geraldo- dijo Helga tratando de que no notaran la tristeza que había dibujado en su rostro- sólo tengo hambre.

-Cariño- dijo Pheobe tratando de salvar a su amiga- ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a comer.

Luego de que Gerald hiciese caso a su novia y se dirigiese al baño hubo un profundo silencio que Pheobe no quiso romper pues conocía bastante bien a su amiga y sabía que el ver aunque fuese de lejos a Arnold la había dejado notablemente triste. Cuando Gerald se sentó a la mesa el silencio ya había dejado de ser necesario y como Helga no quería que precisamente el notara su pesar dijo con bastante humor:

-Cabeza de cepillo veo que ya no acostumbras viajar con clase- rio un poco y continuó con la boca llena de puré de patatas- digo, se muy bien que ese auto ya era una chatarra hace años, no puedo imaginarme como es que el cabeza de balón aún maneje ese auto.

-Pataki, se que conoces perfectamente ese Packard- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona- pero ahora que lo dices, ¿Por qué tanto interés con el auto de Arnie? Él debe tener sus razones al usarlo no crees, quizás son los RECUERDOS…- Al decir eso rio al ver como se sonrojaba la cara de la rubia y notar la pequeña risita de su novia.

-¡Chicos!- dijo la oriental al notar las miradas asesinas que le enviaba molesta la rubia al moreno- no empezarán una escena nuevamente, quiero decir, coman ya que se está enfriando- y ella sonrió para notar como volvía la calma a su mesa.

-Preciosas debo pedirles un favor- dijo el moreno- mañana es el partido de baseball y como ya sabes cariño- dijo lo último dirigiéndose a su prometida- es mi turno de invitarlos a casa luego para beber algo y comentar…- antes de poder continuar la rubia se rio y miró a su amiga.

-Si claro, comentar el partido ¿no es así?- dijo riéndose nuevamente- ustedes no cambian Geraldo, ¿aún tienen esa estúpida tradición de hablar sobre los traseros de las chicas que van al partido? Tú y los zopencos deberían madurar- dicho esto la cara del moreno se sonrojó y miró a su novia que sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando su amiga y que por supuesto soltó una carcajada al notar como su novio la miraba entre confuso y nervioso al notar que sabía de lo que hablaba su amiga.

-Cielo, por qué pones esa cara- dijo la oriental intentando controlar su risa- ¿acaso crees que yo no estaba enterada de la vieja costumbre?- miró a su amiga que más que eso era su cómplice y volvió a hablar- hace años que somos amigos, es obvio que no tardaría en darme cuenta.

-Pheobs, eres malvada- dijo el moreno con aún cara de vergüenza- pero no es eso lo que quiero decirles, es decir, como ellos vendrán se me hará difícil esconder a Helga en casa- ella lo miró enojada por el último comentario, ella no se escondía sólo no estaba preparada aún para ver a sus amigos, el continuó- y no es que las esté presionando pero deberán tener algún plan para mañana si es que no quieren que descubran lo que está pasando.

-Ya entendí cabeza de espagueti- dijo con preocupación la rubia- algo haremos con Pheobs para estar lejos de la casa.

-La verdad es que necesito ayuda mañana para recoger algunos catálogos para la boda y me encantaría que Helga me acompañe, además eso ya estaba planeado.

Terminaron de comer y Helga decidió darles "Tiempo de Pareja" a sus amigos, por lo que volvió a su habitación y no salió de ella hasta la mañana siguiente, ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida y ninguno de sus dos amigos pudo despertarla para cenar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Pheobe estaba en la cocina esperando a su amiga para desayunar ya que su novio había tenido que salir muy temprano para dejar todo listo en el trabajo y así no tener problemas con su salida de muchachos de la tarde. La oriental cocinaba unos huevos cuando vio que su amiga la miraba desde la puerta. La rubia se dirigió hasta la cafetera para ponerla a funcionar.

-Hey Pheobs! Dormí demasiado, fue un sueño bastante relajador- La oriental rio ante el comentario de su amiga pues ella misma había sido testigo de lo feliz que se veía su amiga mientras dormía.

-Claro que sí Helga, anoche intentamos despertarte y la verdad es que creo que ni cuenta te diste- la oriental la miraba con cara de gracia y la rubia sólo se asombró ante el comentario.

-Lo siento hermana, creo que tanto trabajo me pasó la cuenta después de todo. Imagínate, sólo tengo 23 años y estoy casi igual que Miriam, durmiendo en cualquier lado.

-Claro que si, pero no te olvides que en un par de días ya serán 24- Helga iba a decir algo pero antes de verse interrumpida su amiga continuó- ya se que quieres que nadie se entere aún que estas aquí pero tú sabes muy bien que creo que sería una buena idea celebrarlo con tus amigos, como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Anímate!

-¡Rayos Pheobs! Sabes que a mi no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños pero siempre tú y el cabeza de balón terminaban por hacerlo de igual manera- La rubia guardó silencio un momento y recordó las muchas veces que ellos le habían hecho fiestas sorpresa, cosa que aún no cambiaba tanto pues aunque Arnold ya no estaba en el panorama, siempre recibía visitas de su amiga y el novio de la última por esas fechas y además llevaban consigo un regalo de su amor de toda la vida. Después de haber pasado un momento en silencio se apresuró en completar su idea- Sé muy bien que no compartes mi decisión de estar escondida si ya estoy en Hillwood pero no estoy preparada para verlos, no aún.

-Amiga, no estas preparada para ver a tus amigos o para verlo a él. En fin, tenemos toda la tarde para discutir el asunto por ahora debes comer algo porque ayer no te alimentaste bien.

Helga no dijo nada, sólo pensaba en lo que le había dicho su amiga, quien por cierto tenía razón. Ella si quería ver a sus amigos, ya que antes de irse de Hillwood ellos se habían hecho muy cercanos, incluso con Harold con el que casi no discutía. Siempre se comunicaban por cartas emails que ella les escribía para que ellos no tuvieran su dirección y así no pudieran dársela a Arnold, parecía que las cosas entre ese grupo estaban en paz, con todos menos con el rubio.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, cosa que a ninguna de las dos le molestaba porque la oriental sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. Helga por su parte sabía muy bien que pronto tendría que volver a compartir con todos sus viejos recuerdos durante un mes completo y la idea se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil.

Pheobe fue a darse un baño cuando sonó su localizador que le avisaba que la necesitaban con urgencia en la clínica donde trabajaba porque uno de los doctores de turno había tenido un problema y no podría llegar, por lo que la chica le dijo a su amiga que no podrían salir esa tarde, que ella se comunicaría con Gerald para que no lleve a los muchachos ese día a la casa. Helga suspiro con cierto alivio porque ella sabía muy bien que así con corría el riesgo de que alguien la viese por la ciudad. Se recostó en el sillón mientras leía un libro de historias románticas, estaba totalmente perdida en la lectura mientras se imagina viviendo la vida de esas personas con Arnold a su lado hasta que sonó su teléfono, lo miró y vio que era Phebs.

-Hola Pheobs, ¿Qué ocurre? Es raro que me llames desde el trabajo.

_-Si Helga, lo que pasa es que no puedo comunicarme con Gerald, tiene el teléfono apagado y no he podido avisarle que no vaya a la casa con los muchachos, le dejé miles de mensajes en el buzón de voz. _

-Chica no te preocupes, debe ser porque está en el partido de baseball, cuando salga prenderá el celular y escuchará tu mensaje antes de llega a casa.

_-Eso espero porque si no te encontrarás con todos los muchachos y se que eso no es lo que quieres._

-No te preocupes Phebs, el cabeza de cepillo no es tan tonto, escuchará los mensajes y se los llevará a otro lado.

_-Supongo que tú ya comiste algo, ¿No es así? _

-Claro que si- dijo Helga con un tono que la oriental conocía cada vez que su amiga mentía.

_-Iré a comer algo ahora que tengo descanso, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo, nos vemos más tarde._

-Adiós Pheobs, espero que llegues pronto.

Dicho eso la rubia colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina, sabía que si no comía algo su amiga se enteraría y no la dejaría en paz. Se preparó algo rápido, lo comió y fue a guardar su libro a su habitación, en donde aprovechó de cambiarse pues aún seguía en pijama desde la mañana y aunque sabia que a su amiga no le molestaría ese detalle, conocía muy bien a Gerald y este la molestaría por no arreglarse. Se maquillo un poco y se miraba fijamente pensando que su mirada se veía notablemente más animada desde que estaba con sus amigos.

_Claro que te ves más animada Helga, ¿Recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que te sentiste en compañía? No, por supuesto que no porque todos tus novios eran unos idiotas, uno peor que el otro. Sólo tus amigos son sinceros, claro tus amigos y el estúpido cabeza de balón. Lo odio tanto pero a la vez aún lo amo, fue tan estúpido al no creerte, no se merece que aún pienses en él pero es inevitable. _Se decía en sus pensamientos Helga mientras seguía sin quitar la vista del espejo, aunque en realidad ni siquiera miraba los que este reflejaba. Salió de su letargo y volvió a sus pensamientos._ Quizás algún día encuentres a alguien que no dude de ti y que no te traicione, ya encontrarás a alguien porque eres una grandiosa escritora y una excelente columnista, eres…–_Helga G. Pataki- dijo esto último en voz alta y sonrió.

* * *

Se recostó en la cama sin tantos malos pensamientos, se sentía tranquila estando en esa habitación destinada para ella, se sentía en casa, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero habían sido horas, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando sintió ruidos abajo y pensó que sería el moreno que venía a buscar algo para la reunión que tenía con sus amigos. Salió de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras en donde no pudo reprimir su deseo de molestar a su amigo.

-Pelos de espagueti que ray…- Helga se detuvo en silencio al pie de la escalera al ver lo que tenía al frente, no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir porque estaba demasiado shockeada para poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y unos ojos se posaban en ella con sorpresa.

-Helga ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo el moreno que estaba sumamente nervioso en ese instante- ¿Pataki te encuentras bien?- con notable preocupación en su rostro el moreno comenzó a acercarse a la chica que se veía descompensada.

-¿Qué demonios es ese escandalo?- dijo una voz muy conocida para la rubia, era Harold que abrió los ojos bastante feliz al ver a su amiga- ¿Gorila que haces aquí?- sonrió ampliamente y en ese instante también lo hizo Stinky, Sid, Curly, Lorenzo, Eugene y Brainy. Todos querían saludarla y hacerle miles de preguntas. Hablaban al mismo de tiempo comenzando a confundir a la rubia, todas las miradas posadas en ella, caras llenas de sonrisas y asombro, el ambiente a su alrededor se sentía pesado, ella quería huir, alejarse de ellos para que no pudiesen verla, quería no haber estado ahí. Ellos seguían hablándole sin parar pero ella no fue capaz de responder a ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros.

Helga que se sentía acorralada, sin aire a su alrededor y todo fue peor cuando vio que esos ojos que tenían la mirada clavada en ella eran los de él, los de Arnold, quien sonrió más que ninguno de sus otros amigos. El iba a decir algo cuando ella comenzó a ver todo negro, no sabía lo que le pasaba, sentía que se le iba la fuerza de su cuerpo y lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a Gerald corriendo para evitar que se golpeara mientras su cuerpo cedía ante su falta de resistencia y a su vez escuchó la voz del amor de toda su vida gritar asustado.

-¡HELGA!- que la miraba con el rostro lleno de preocupación y como intentando despertarla.

Dicho lo último, ella sentía como si las palabras resonaran en sus oídos dulcemente como antes, cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora_**

* * *

_Ya sé que no avancé mucho la historia en este capítulo porque mi idea es que nada quede suelto al azar, si no que todas las dudas queden respondidas durante cada capítulo, excepto las principales que son las que le dan el toque de suspenso en la historia._

_Como compensación probablemente mañana este subiendo el otro capítulo para que sea una rápida la continuación. También les puedo adelantar que tengo pensado que este fic sea más o menos largo porque por lo menos yo he leído varios y me da algo de tristeza que se acaben tan pronto, pero ¡no os preocupéis! Prometo hacerlo lo más entretenido posible porque está claro que con los personajes siempre hay alguna aventura que puede ocurrir, es más ya tengo bastantes en mente._

_Pasando a otro tema, quería agradecer los Reviews y que sigan mi historia. Espero que les agrade este capítulo aunque no tuvo muchas emociones y en el siguiente prometo que se sorprenderán con lo que ocurrirá._

_Muchas gracias por leerme y sigan disfrutando de estos personajes, un abrazo para todos, espero sus comentarios y críticas, de aquí en adelante la historia se hará mucho más confusa, ya que en los dos primeros capítulos quería darle un poco de paz a Helga, pero como se lo imaginan hay muchas cosas sin resolver de su pasado lo que le hará un poco nublado el futuro._

_Me despido y pronto volveré cargada de emociones._

_P.D.: En el próximo capítulo será la celebración del cumpleaños de Helga y claramente será una bomba. Se los dejo como un regalo por las pocas emociones que tuvo este capítulo y por favor no me maten por haberlo hecho así, ya que estos últimos días he estado desanimada pero como todo lo malo pasa se que mañana estaré mejor y les escribiré una historia como corresponde. Esta la subí porque la tenía casi lista, me faltaba sólo el final. Creo que tampoco estuvo tan mal, pero si así lo creen mis disculpas, ahora si me despido después de entregarles mis razones :) Perdón por divagar tanto ahora último, es claro reflejo de lo que ya les había dicho._


	3. El despertar

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo III.- El despertar**

Pasaron unos instantes desde que Helga se desmayó. Gerald y Arnold no sabían que hacer por lo que decidieron llamar a Pheobe para que fuese rápido a atenderla mientras que Arnold la llevó a la habitación que le indicó su amigo. La recostó en la cama e intentó despertarla nuevamente.

-¡Helga, Helga!- repetía un preocupado rubio- por favor despierta- ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y a reaccionar. Ella soñaba que estaba con Arnold, sentados bajo la sombra del viejo árbol del barrio. Muchas veces la rubia se había quedado dormida allí cuando paseaba con su novio y el siempre debía despertarlo, a lo que ella le respondía con un dulce beso y una sonrisa.

-Oh mi que…- no continuó al darse cuenta de que al lado de ella estaba él, su amor de toda la vida, sonriendo al verla despertar, no sabía que decir pues pensaba que estuvo a punto de quedar al descubierto por lo que había dicho, empezó a buscar palabras- que… que… ¿Qué hacer aquí?- dijo finalmente.

-Helga te desmayaste y estaba muy preocupado por ti- la abrazó y ella inmediatamente se separó de él.

-No te aproveches chico listo- dijo Helga, que con los años no sonaba amenazante, si no más bien dulce, en ese instante entraba Pheobe y se le notaba la preocupación en la mirada, llevaba puesta la bata blanca con la que atendía sus consultas y llevaba en su mano el maletín.

-Será mejor que salgan- dijo la pequeña oriental- debo revisarla ahora, Arnie?- el rubio se paró de la cama donde estaba sentado y salió cerrando la puerta tras de el. La rubia la miraba agradecida a la vez que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Luego de revisarla determinó que lo que su amiga había tenido era sólo una baja de presión, que seguramente sólo se debía a la impresión. Le pidió que se quedara recostada mientras ella iba a avisarles a los demás que se encontraba bien, pues todos los muchachos se habían quedado a esperar a que ella se recupere. La rubia se tendió en la cama, aún llorando, pensaba que no podía haber tenido peor suerte.

_Llevo sólo un día en esta estúpida ciudad y justo hoy que estaba tan tranquila tenía que encontrarme con todos los zopencos reunidos, ¡vaya suerte! Por qué el camarón con pelos tenía que abrazarme, pensé que el ya había dejado claro como iba a ser todo entre nosotros._-Estúpido Arnold, si pudiera odiarte lo haría- dijo esto último y entraron Gerald y Pheobe discutiendo a su habitación, mientras ella los observaba sorprendida y a su vez se secaba las lágrimas. Podía permitir que su amiga la viese llorando pero el moreno jamás lo había hecho y probablemente jamás lo haría.

* * *

-Gerald eres tan inconsciente- dijo muy molesta la pequeña, como muy pocas veces lo hacía- no podías responder el celular, ¿No es así?

-¡Pero Pheobs! Yo no pensé que estarían en casa- dijo molesto el moreno- ya habíamos hablado de esto y no creí que fuera necesaria una confirmación, ¡Rayos!

-Si pues…- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

-No discutan más muchachos, yo fui la que tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó- habló con un tono de voz muy triste y soltó un suspiro- si alguna vez pudiera controlar mis impulsos, pero no, mi bocota tenía que ser más grande, tenía que decir algo para que todos notaran que estaba aquí- rodó una lágrima por su rostro que sólo ella notó- Discúlpenme amigo, no quiero causarles más problemas, ahora sólo deseo descansar.

Ellos salieron en silencio, no les gustaba discutir y sabían muy bien que a su amiga tampoco le gustaba que ellos lo hicieran. Se quedaron un momento mirando la puerta algo preocupados, tal como debieron hacerlo sus padres cuando ella era pequeña, pero claro, eso jamás ocurrió porque sólo tenían ojos para la perfecta Olga. Comenzó a sonar el celular de Gerald, era su amigo, Pheobe le pidió que bajara para que su amiga no escuchara la conversación mientras ella fue a cambiarse de ropa y a ordenar su cuarto.

* * *

-Hey amigo, ¿Qué pasa?- Gerald aún tenía el tono de preocupación en su voz- creo que no debería hacer esa pregunta.

_-Pues Gerald, la verdad necesitamos hablar- el rubio sonaba algo molesto- necesito que me aclares algunas cosas._

-Está bien amigo, nos vemos dentro de una hora en el bar.

_-Ok- dijo Arnold de manera cortante, lo que sorprendió a su amigo. Colgaron el teléfono y Pheobe llegaba a su lado._

- ¿Que quería Arnie?- preguntó su futura esposa.

-Quiere verme, creo que hay muchas cosas que tengo que aclararle, estaba bastante molesto.

-¿Entonces saldrás?- pensó que podría conversar con su amiga para que le aclare que era lo que había ocurrido.

-Si nena, no tardo.- dicho esto, besó a su novia y salió de la casa. Cuando Pheobe vio la puerta cerrada subió la escalera y entró al cuarto de su amiga.

La rubia aún seguía despierta, no tenía ganas de estarlo ya que así no tendría que recordar lo que pasó esa tarde, miraba el techo buscando algo que la sacara de sus pensamientos. Su amiga que la observó durante un instante se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Por fin la chica Pataki pudo soltar todas las lágrimas que tenía atragantadas, fue un largo rato en silencio.

* * *

En el bar se encontraba Arnold, mirando el whisky que había en su vaso, pensaba porque su amigo no le había dicho que ella, la chica que tanto había amado se encontraba en la ciudad, y más aún porque no había mencionado que estaba precisamente en su casa. Por la puerta entraba Gerald, algo confundido, sintiéndose terrible por miles de razones, dudando que decirle al muchacho rubio. Llegó a su lado y pidió lo mismo que su amigo, guardaron silencio, ese que es bastante incómodo, ninguno quería decir la primera palabra y sólo reaccionaron cuando llegó el trago del moreno, del cual bebió para tomar algo de valor.

-Arnie, lo siento viejo- fue lo único que salió de sus labios en ese momento.

-Gerald, como pudiste escóndeme que ella estaba aquí, no lo entiendo, ¿Es que acaso ya no existe la confianza entre nosotros?- El rubio se sentía engañado y al no encontrar mayor consuelo tomó todo el contenido del vaso y pidió uno whisky doble seco.

-No bebas así viejo- reclamó Gerald siento como la mirada de su amigo se hacía más dura- perdóname de verdad, pero no podía traicionarla, precisamente ella me pidió que no dijera nada y mucho menos a ti. Ella aún sufre por lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, ¿Acaso no ves que a ella le hace mal recordar?

-Tarde o temprano terminaríamos viéndonos, no tenía que ocultármelo- dijo bebiendo nuevamente todo el contenido del vaso mientras su amigo hacía lo mismo. Pidieron una nueva ronda- Sé muy bien lo que ocurrió, además ya sabes que muy pronto se cumplirán cinco años de lo ocurrido, justo el día de su cumpleaños. Pero no cambies el tema, lo que te decía era que no puedes hacerme esto, yo necesito aclarar las cosas con ella, necesitamos resolver las cosas, más ahora que hay otro problema entre nosotros, ya te lo dije viejo.

-Lo sé Arnie, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que ella acceda, debes comprenderla y es mejor que no se entere de tus nuevas noticias porque eso si que la destruiría- el moreno dio un pequeño trago a su vaso y el rubio como intentando borrar lo ocurrido en el pasado tomó todo lo que había. Hizo un pequeño gesto al camarero que comprendió que tenía que llevar el vaso nuevamente- Por favor no bebas así amigo- suspiró- Creo que deben arreglar las cosas, en serio, ya estoy harto de tener que estar con Pheobs en medio de esto.

-Entonces ayúdame, viejo- dijo un Arnold más calmado, pero también mareado por la cantidad excesiva que estaba ingiriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa del futuro matrimonio Helga ya estaba más calmada pero seguía con el rostro escondido en la blusa se su amiga. También la oriental se sentía más tranquila, no había visto a su amiga así desde ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, precisamente el día que marcó la vida de los rubios. Comprendía lo que sentía ella.

-Helga, dime que pasó esta tarde- dijo lo más suave posible para que su amiga accediera.

-Está bien Pheobs- Se secó la cara con la manga algo avergonzada por haber empapado la ropa de su amiga. Le relató con el mayor detalle posible como había creído que el moreno estaba sólo, la mirada de Arnold, los ojos de todos sobre ella, las preguntas y luego lo negro, ese sueño que tuvo mientras estaba inconsciente y finalmente el abrazo que el muchacho le dio. Ahora la pequeña oriental comprendía todo.

-Amiga, sabes que no estaba de acuerdo que te ocultaras desde un principio, creo que deberías hablar con Arnold. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ambos deben sanar las heridas.

-¿De que heridas me hablas Pheobs? A el no le dolió lo que hizo, a el no le importó.

-Sabes que si le importa, ¿Recuerdas los emails que te envía todos los días? ¿Los regalos de San Valentín, navidad, tus cumpleaños? A él si le importa e intenta solucionarlo. Deberías darle una oportunidad de que sea sincero.

-No puedo hacerlo, sabes muy bien que también deseo aclarar las cosas, pero no puedo controlar mis sentimientos, si lo tengo cerca creo que me desarmaré y caeré rendida en su juego una vez más.

-Querida Helga, sabes que no es un juego, el te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, tanto como tú. Además de igual forma lo tendrás que ver mañana porque he decidido que todos vengan a verte de una vez y celebraremos tu cumpleaños, te guste o no- la oriental estaba ofuscada, no permitiría que su amiga se esconda más y mucho menos que siga negando sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Estás loca? Claro que no celebraré mi cumpleaños, no quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos al camarón con pelos. Si haces e…- se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

-Lo haré quieras o no ¿Eres tú Helga G. Pataki? Creo que mi amiga ya no existe, no sé en que momento te volviste una cobarde- La chica oriental sabía cuanto odiaba que se refirieran a ella de esa forma, toda su vida había sido una persona respetada, por temor cuando eran niños y más tarde por su carácter que aunque ya no era agresiva, sabía muy bien como controlar a sus amigos.

-Está bien Phebs, has lo que quieras, pero aunque hagas eso no hablaré con Arnold, ese tonto cabeza de balón no merece que lo escuche.

-Prométeme que intentarás por lo menos llevarte bien con él- replicó Pheobe.

-Está bien chica, prometo intentarlo- murmuró. Se sintió un fuerte ruido en la entrada de la casa, por lo que las chicas se apresuraron en ir a ver quién era.

* * *

Llegaron a la sala y vieron como Gerald acomodaba a su amigo en el sofá, que si bien no lo superaba ni en cuerpo ni altura, el alcohol que había bebido lo hacia sentir más pesado de lo normal. Las chicas se sorprendieron, sobretodo Helga, al verlo en este estado.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- dijo mientras el rubio divagaba llamándola.

-Hel… ¡Hip! …ga miu amorg, ven aquí, de vergdad necesito que ¡Hip! me pergdones- comenzó a llorar el rubio mientras Pheobe se reía pues comprendía que lo que el tenía no era nada más que el efecto del alcohol.

-Está ebrio- dijo Gerald un poco cansado, acercándose para darle un beso a su novia- Traté de detenerlo pero no me hizo caso- gruño Gerald mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación- Buenas noches Helga. Por cierto, no ha parado de hablar de lo hermosa que te veías antes de desmayarte- Soltó una carcajada y se escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse evitando que ella pudiera responder algo.

-Debemos darle unas aspirinas y un café- sugirió la oriental- Ve arriba y trae unas frazadas mientras yo preparo lo demás, luego quédate aquí y vigílalo.

-Está bien jefa- dijo la rubia con su típico tono irónico de la infancia. Tomó un par de frazadas para cubrir al amor de toda su vida. Al llegar al sofá iba a taparlo pero el se lo impidió.

-Cargiño de verdad ¡Hip! pergdóname- dijo soltando nuevamente unas lágrimas- No te vaias otra ¡Hip! vez de mi lado- La rubia no pudo negar que le divertía verlo así, en ese estado intentando terminar sus ideas, ella lo tapó pero cayó junto a el luego de ser jalada del brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?- dijo sin levantarse, él la acercó contra su cuerpo y aunque ella intentó luchar para soltarse el rubio no se lo permitió- Por favor Arnold, debes descansar, y yo- dudo en lo que iba a decir- yo no quiero estar cerca de ti- No podía negar que se sentía a gusto, era como si el olor de su amado la tranquilizara y la hiciera olvidarse de todos los problemas que había tenido. Se sentía adormecida, debía ser a causa de todas las emociones que había tenido ese día y también del llanto que sólo un instante antes se había detenido.

-Sólo un momento más- susurró Arnold que al igual que ella también se estaba quedando dormido. Bastó sólo un momento para que ambos cayeran abrazados en un sueño profundo.

Pheobe que iba llegando a la sala con el café y las aspirinas en las manos los vio allí dormidos y sonrió. Dejó lo que llevaba sobre la mesita, los cubrió con las matas y apagó la luz. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de despertar a su amiga, pues la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella terminaría por agradecerle algún día lo que había echo. Llegó a la habitación se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama con una gran sonrisa, su novio que aún no se dormía la miró divertido no comprendiendo la causa de su alegría.

-¿Qué ocurre nena?- dijo mirándola y formando una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Dónde dejaste a Helga?

-Abajo, se quedó dormida abrazada a Arnold- sonrió más aún cuando escuchó sus palabras- Se veían tan felices.

-Pues es obvio que aunque ella quiera negar que aún lo ama aunque se empeñe en rechazarlo- dijo esto e intentó besar a su novia, a lo que ella respondió dándole la espalda luego de apagar la luz.

-No esta noche Gerald Johanssen, es tu castigo por no responder el celular y provocar todo este alboroto- el moreno puso cara de frustración, definitivamente no era su día. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó para dormir, esa noche se respiraba amor en la casa Johanssen.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Pheobe y Gerald prepararon el desayuno y esperaron a que sus mejores amigos se despierten.

El rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que entre sus brazos dormía el amor de su vida, notó lo hinchado de sus parpados, aún así se veía hermosa, igual que cada vez que despertaban juntos. La besó en la frente lo que hizo que Helga abriera los ojos y sintiera que unos brazos la contenían. Miró hacia arriba y vio que Arnold sonreía. Esto molestó tanto a la rubia que además de hacerla sonrojar como nunca provocó que le gritara al sonriente chico que la soltó de inmediato al ver su enojo.

-¿Qué te pasa cabeza de balón?- dijo fingiendo estar enojada, que por lo visto le salía muy bien- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Criminal! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

-Pero ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo tratando de calmarla el otro rubio, que aunque no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro guardó la compostura ante los reclamos de la rubia- No sé como terminamos así, casi no recuerdo como llegué.

-Yo sí lo recuerdo Arnoldo, llegaste como un costal remojado en alcohol- y eso puso más furiosa a Helga- ¿Es que acaso tu señorita perfecta terminó contigo? No me respondas, no necesito enterarme una vez más de tu cercanía con ella.

-Pero Hel…- Lo interrumpió con una seña.

-¡No quiero escucharte!- dijo la rubia que subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación a llorar. Definitivamente sería más complicado el intentar llevarse bien con Arnold.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_**

* * *

_Bueno aquí está el capítulo que había prometido ayer, este si tuvo bastantes emociones y su cuota de humor. Ya mis ánimos están mejorando pero aún así sigo algo deprimida._

_Sé que no alcancé a llegar al cumpleaños de Helga pero como notaron en el próximo si o si va. Adelante un poco de la razón por la que los rubios no están juntos y era obvio que la señorita perfecta estaba incluida. Además si lo notaron también surgirá un nuevo conflicto que se arrastra desde el pasado pero salió hace muy poco a la luz, por lo menos para los personajes porque desde un principio lo tenía en mente, aún sigo dudando si revelar el segundo misterio en el próximo capítulo pero si no es en ese pronto será. También aparecerán la chicas en el siguiente y sabremos si siguen siendo todas amigas y su relación con los muchachos._

_Pasando al siguiente tema, quiero agradecer los Reviews y sobretodo los de Diana Carolina , aunque no pude incluir el cumpleaños de Helga en este porque se me alargó con el tema del bar que no lo tenía planeado prometo que en el próximo tu duda si o si se disipa :D besos gigantes desde el sur del mundo :** perdóname la vida por no responderte en este capítulo si tienes razón o no pero si te lo dijera se arruinaría la sorpresa :D  
_

_En fin me despido y les pido que comenten mi trabajo. Además les quiero avisar que el próximo capítulo estará pasado mañana( si me inspiro será antes)._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos!_


	4. Un cumpleaños y una verdad

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic_

**Capítulo IV.- Un cumpleaños y una verdad**

Habían pasado unos minutos, Helga ya estaba mucho más calmada, si bien no le molestaba haber despertado abrazada a Arnold, el hecho de que el estuviese feliz cerca de ella le enfermaba, no porque no deseara verlo feliz sino que sentía que el no tenía el derecho a serlo con ella después de todo lo que sucedió. Fue a darse una ducha para luego vestirse bien, la rubia creía verse fatal, muy contrario a lo que pensaba Arnold. Él creía que al despertar, era el momento en que su amada se veía mucho más hermosa, porque era natural, sin máscaras, sin maquillaje, era simplemente ella.

Mientras Helga tomaba su ducha un panorama tenso se presentaba en la cocina, los reclamos de Pheobe y Gerald hacia el rubio eran escuchados en total silencio. Si bien eran amigos y entre ellos era normal tomar unas copas, al rubio se le había pasado la mano y merecía lo que le estaban diciendo pues ellos eran sus amigos de toda la vida.

* * *

-Es increíble amigo- dijo Gerald- Jamás te había visto beber de esa forma. Tuve que traerte a mi casa porque no podía permitir que tus padres ni tu hermana te vieran de esa manera.

-Además- agregó Pheobe- No puedo creer que seas capaz de llegar gritando a casa, diciendo tantas cosas que al fin y al cabo ni debes recordar, si lo que quieres es arreglar las cosas deber buscar una mejor manera de llegar a ella.

-Pheobs tiene razón viejo, ¿Sabes que hubiese ocurrido si le hubieras dicho todo en ese estado? Ella te habría matado, jamás lo entendería.

-Está bien chicos- dijo un avergonzado Arnold- Sé muy bien que me excedí pero no volverá a ocurrir, se los prometo.

-No puede volver a ocurrir, mucho menos hoy- dijo la oriental, esta vez sonriendo.

-Nena, ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea?- el moreno la miro con cara de duda.

-Pues claro que si, además así se resolverán todos los asuntos.

-Muchachos, ¿De qué demonios hablan? - dijo un confundido rubio- saben que el dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar claro.

-Pues lo que ocurre Arnie- dijo la oriental- es que está noche celebraremos el cumpleaños de Helga. Sé muy bien que es mañana pero dudo que mañana tenga más ánimos que los que ya tiene hoy, tú sabes, _los recuerdos…_- Luego de esta frase Arnold se hundió en sus pensamientos, sabía muy bien que el tenía gran culpa de que a Helga ya no le agrade celebrar ese día tan especial para ella. Ese sentimiento lo arrastraba casi todos los días y por eso se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

-¡Hey Pheobs!- dijo el rubio aclarándose la garganta- Comprendería completamente si es que no aceptas pero- dudo si debía continuar y finalmente se decidió- ¿Puedo ayudarte a planear la fiesta para Helga? Me parece que sería un hermoso gesto y además, antes también lo hacíamos juntos. Está puede ser la oportunidad de que toda la verdad salga a la luz, ¿no lo crees?

-La verdad Arnold- la oriental parecía más seria de lo normal y la cara del muchacho se estaba volviendo cada vez más triste al sentir que se venía una negativa por parte de su amiga- Estaría encantada de que me ayudes- dijo la pequeña cambiando ese semblante serio por una gran sonrisa- Es más, esta puede ser la oportunidad para que las cosas cambien y solucionen todos los problemas- Arnold sólo podía pensar en ella, en su rubia en el amor de toda su vida.

_Helga, se que fui un idiota pero te juro que esta noche podré decirte todo lo que pasó. Si no deseas perdonarme lo entenderé, pero por lo menos me sacaré un peso de encima._ El rubio sonreía mientras pensaba.

La rubia mientras tanto, se cambió de ropa, se veía increíble con unos jeans y una polera sencilla. Se maquillo para que no se notara lo hinchados que estaban aún sus ojos y bajó a reunirse con sus amigos. Al llegar ella a la cocina, la miraron sorprendidos. Aunque ella sabía de la fiesta no querían se enterara de las sorpresas y mucho menos que el rubio estaba incluido en los preparativos. Ella estaba confundida por la manera en que los ojos de sus amigos se posaban en ella y mucho más por la sonrisa que le brindaba Arnold, ella hace un rato le había gritado de tal forma que ella pensó que él jamás se le volvería a acercar.

-¿Qué me ven zopencos?- dijo amarga para evitar que le dijeran algo- excepto Pheobs, claro. Ella es la única persona con sentido común dentro de esta cocina- la oriental reía por la manera que su amiga reclamaba, hace mucho que no se comportaba así y la verdad eso le agrada. Desde que la rubia se fue de Hillwood adquirió una madures que llegaba al punto de ser insoportable para su edad y lo peor era que ya no sonreía, no se divertía, parecía un alma en pena, ya ni siquiera defendía sus derechos frente a las imposiciones de los demás, y aunque ella había tenido varios pretendientes, ninguno duraba más que un par de semanas porque si no estaba con su amado cabeza de balón, prefería estar sola.

Los muchachos no pudieron evitar reír ante la actitud de la chica, esa era la Helga G. Pataki que ellos conocían, se apresuraron a decir algo antes que ella lo golpeara como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?- dijo el moreno mientras sonreía- Te veo bastante bien hoy- le echó una mirada donde se podía entender que lo decía por la noche que había pasado con Arnold, SU Arnold.

-Claro que no, cabeza de cepillo- la rubia intentó sonar ofendida- tú y el chico listo aquí presente se están buscando un romántico reencuentro con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores- la rubia y todos los presentes no pudieron evitar reía a carcajadas, hacía años que ella no llamaba así a sus puños.

-Vamos Helga- sonrió el rubio- no creo que haya sido tan malo despertar conmigo- la rubia le echó una de esas miradas que matan y luego miró a su amiga como para comentar los que el muchacho había dicho.

-Mira Pheobs, el melenudo cree que es agradable despertar cerca de él- suspiró e intentó sonar lo más sarcástica y dura posible, cosa que ninguno de los que estaba en la cocina creyó- pues no Arnoldo, la verdad es que hoy es la víspera del peor día de mi vida. Lo peor de todo es que comencé estando contigo, justamente con el causante de el peor día de TODA la vida- enfatizó la rubia. El chico con cabeza de balón se veía culpable y molesto, con miles de preguntas rondándole,_ ¿Por qué debe ser tan dura? ¿Acaso ya no siente nada por mí? ¿Algún día podrá perdonarme? _Decía para si el rubio, hasta que tomó valor y le habló claro a la muchacha.

-Helga, de verdad comprendo que me odies, incluso yo me odio por perderte de manera tan absurda, pero no tienes que ser tan dura, menos conmigo que… aún te amo…- midió el efecto que podrían haber causado sus palabras cuando ya no había nada que hacer. La muchacha rubia que justo en ese momento mordía una rebanada de pan tostado se atoró por la impresión, bebió un sorbo de café a la vez que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, sólo guardo silencio tratando de tragar cada una de las palabras del que fuera su único amor de toda la vida.

-Yo no te odio, simplemente no podría- dijo con la voz entrecortada intentando aguantar las lágrimas- Pheobs, te espero en mi habitación para comprar algunas cosas para tu dichosa fiesta, los veo luego.

La mirada de la pareja se dirigió a Arnold, entre molestos y condescendientes, su amiga se levantó del asiento para dejar su taza en el lavabo y salir de la cocina, no sin antes dirigir su último consejo al rubio.

-Arnie, deberías tratar de ser un poco menos impulsivo la próxima vez, sabes que a ella aún le duele, te lo he dicho un millón de veces. En fin, deberías ir a cambiarte, yo saldré con Helga y nos reuniremos aquí al mediodía para que llamemos a los muchachos y hagamos una fiesta maravillosa. Está es tu oportunidad campeón no la desaproveches- dijo la última frase de una manera que sólo el rubio pudiese oírla y luego se despidió de su novio. La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del muchacho cabeza de balón era enorme, miró a su amigo que lo miraba de una manera sospechosa pero divertida.

-Viejo, hace tiempo que no te veía tan animado, creo de verdad que esta es tu oportunidad. Como ya lo notaste Pheobe y yo te ayudaremos, pero si lo arruinas viejo, creo que ni Phebs ni Helga te lo perdonarán- No le dio tiempo a su amigo de decir nada y el moreno sólo agregó- Al medio día yo sacaré a Pataki de la casa, así será más fácil que planeen una gran sorpresa, se lo debes amigo- Terminó de decir esto y el rubio se despidió de su amigo con su típico saludo de la infancia que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, salió de la casa y sintió que las cosas estaban solucionándose, aunque tenía muy claro que aún les quedaba un gran camino por delante.

* * *

Las dos muchachas fueron al centro comercial y recorrieron todas las tiendas, buscaban el vestido perfecto para esa noche. Cargaban varias bolsas con accesorios y ropa casual, pero aún no encontraban algo adecuado para ese día. Entraron a una tienda con todas las esperanzas de encontrar algo especial. Pheobe fue la primera en ver un vestido que le agradó, era azul claro con tiras finas, mientras que Helga vio uno que simplemente la maravillo, era rosado claro con unos detalles también en rosa oscuro. Le recordaba mucho la ropa que usaba de pequeña. Se dirigieron a los probadores, una al lado de la otra, así que mientras se los probaban podían conversar. La oriental fue la primera en dirigirse a su amiga.

-Helga, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde esta mañana- La rubia no dijo nada pues se imaginaba lo que su amiga tenía que decirle- No entiendo por qué reaccionaste así con Arnold, si bien no quieres tenerlo cerca, tampoco debes ser grosera ni gritarle cosas que no vienen al caso incluyendo personas desagradables.

-Pheobs, ya se que me excedí pero no fue mi culpa, el estaba ahí sonriéndome. Además para colmo de todo tuve un mal sueño justo antes de despertar- La rubia sonaba entre molesta y dolida por el sueño, eso despertó la curiosidad de su amiga.

-Pero que sueño fue ese- intentó no sonar demasiado notoria en el afán de querer enterarse- te sentirás mucho mejor si me lo dices.

-Está bien Phebs, te lo diré- Helga tomó aire y le dijo como habían ocurrido las cosas.

_Flashback._

_Arnold y Helga dormían en el sillón, el chico se veía totalmente calmado y parecía además estar feliz, mientras que la muchacha lejos de verse feliz, se veía cansada y molesta. De seguro su sueño la inquietaba._

_-Oh cabeza de balón, está es la mejor sorpresa que me pudiste haber dado después de tantos años- decía la rubia en su sueño- Es increíble que recordaras nuestra primera cita._

_-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, fue justo en esta mesa, estabas disfrazada de Cecile- La muchacha se sonrojó, pero en ese instante las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes- Por cierto Helga, he venido aquí para presentarte a alguien._

_-¿Qué? ¿A quién? Esto debe ser una broma._

_-No lo es, mira allí está- dijo el rubio señalando hacia la puerta en donde estaba parada Lila- Hola cariño- se dirigió hacia la muchacha y la besó justo al frente de la rubia- Nos vamos a casar._

_-¿Es en serio? ¿Para eso me hiciste venir aquí camarón con pelos? La rubia comenzó a ponerse furiosa._

_-No es una broma, nos casaremos y tu serás la madrina- El chico sonrió y la escena pareció cambiar- Mira ya estás lista, ahora debes pararte aquí- Estaban en una iglesia y el rubio le indicaba su lugar mientras veía que la pelirroja llegaba al altar a posarse vestida de blanco junto a su Arnold, todo ocurría muy rápido y no llegó a darse cuenta en que minuto el amor de su vida y la señorita perfecta ya estaban casados._

_Helga se despertó hecha una fiera._

_Fin del flashback._

-Ahora entiendo todo Helga- decía su amiga a la vez que salía del probador para mostrarle el vestido-pero recuerda que los sueños son sólo eso.

-Pheobs te ves excelente- comentó la rubia intentando cambiar de tema, saliendo del probador-Sé que sólo es un sueño, pero no puedo evitar recordar tantas cosas- La rubia se veía hermosa, el vestido marcaba su figura y la hacía destacar las mejores parte de su cuerpo, el color quedaba bien con su piel y la hacía sentir sexy.

-Wow, amiga te ves increíble, harás que todos se den vuelta a verte y creo que uno morirá de celos por las miradas- rio la oriental por lo que había dicho- en fin dejemos el tema aquí, pero te recuerdo que debes hablar con el mantecado- La rubia sólo le cambió de tema y así pasaron el resto de la mañana hasta que Gerald llamó a Pheobe para que organizar todo tal como habían dicho.

Helga se juntó con su amigo a almorzar mientras Pheobe arreglaba la casa con Arnold y preparaba todo para programar el momento en él pudiese acercarse a la chica e intentara arreglar su vida y recuperar a su gran amor. Mientras la rubia comía el moreno aprovechó la oportunidad de enterarse como estaba la situación para su amigo, le debía eso.

-Bueno Pataki, ya que estamos aquí ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste Geraldo- la rubia seguía molesta con el por haber llevado a los muchachos el día anterior, rodó los ojos- Como quieras, has tu pregunta de una vez.

-Bueno- dio un respiro, sabía que no era fácil sacarle información de ese tema-¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarte mal con Arnie? Se muy bien que el cometió un error pero también se lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Después de que volvió de San Lorenzo y comenzaron su relación las cosas estaban saliendo perfectas, incluso hicieron esa ceremonia de matrimonio cuando fuimos de vacaciones a ese pueblo. Eran felices, no puedes negarlo, deberían darse una oportunidad- La chica se sentía pequeña, se revolvía en su asiento.

-Geraldo, amo a ese estúpido cabeza de balón, aún cuando estuve lejos de el cinco años no puedo olvidarlo y creo que jamás lo haré pero el me juzgó cuando sabía que yo era incapaz de hacer algo contra él, no puedo simplemente perdonarlo. Pasé toda mi vida perdonando sus errores, viendo como se paseaba frente a mí con otras niñas después de que le confesé mis sentimientos en industrias futuro, hasta lo besé para que se diera cuenta y él sólo me dio la excusa del calor del momento hasta que me besó en San Lorenzo y decidió quedarse allá. Estuvo ahí años y lo único que obtuve de el fueron ilusiones hasta que regresó, aún así perdoné que me haya dejado, incluso que haya conocido a esa tal Susan hija del amigo de sus padres. ¿Es que acaso no lo he perdonado bastante durante toda mi vida? Además, lo del matrimonio fue un simple juego para él. Para mi siempre fue algo mucho más serio- la chica comenzó a recordar aquél día.

_Flashback._

_Todos los amigos de la primaria 118 habían decidido ir a acampar a un pueblo cercano a Hillwood. Durante esos días se encontraron a un chamán que les habló del amor y de como las personas que se casaban ahí prometían estar unidad para siempre y ser uno sólo. También les dijo que al tomar esta responsabilidad tendría un costo para su vida que sería el pasar un año a prueba. Al terminar ese año las personas que se daban cuenta de que no querían estar juntos tenían que volver a romper el compromiso y las que simplemente no volvían eran declaradas matrimonio legalmente en todos los estados del país. La rubia que estaba tomada de la mano con su novio no puso atención a esa parte de la historia porque estaba planeando como se casaría en ese lugar con Arnold._

_-Helga vamos, ¿En serio quieres hacer esto?- La miró un enamorado cabeza de balón- Sé que esto sólo es simbólico pero yo quiero que el día que nos casemos quiero que sea maravilloso- Su novia le sonrió. Ambos vestían de blanco con flores adornado su cabello._

_-Mi amor- esas palabras derretían al rubio, cada vez que ella las decía él terminaba por hacer cada cosa que se le ocurría a su novia- Claro que quiero hacer esto, es decir, lo más maravilloso que puede pasarme es compartir mi vida contigo- Ambos muchachos se dirigieron al altar que estaba ahí preparado, todos sus amigos tomaban fotos de ese momento, sólo había felicidad._

_Esa misma noche ellos se iban a su carpa, que había sido decorada por sus amigos para que luego de una pequeña celebración los novios pudieran pasar juntos la noche. El muchacho comenzó a besar a su novia._

_-Arnold- dijo apartándose de el la rubia- ¿Estas seguro de que esto?_

_-Cariño- rio el rubio- Creo que debo ser yo el que pregunte eso, sabes que te amo pero si tu no estas lista yo esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, incluso si se me va la vida es ello._

_-Yo…- lo miró confundida- yo estoy lista. Creo que eres el único hombre con el que podría querer pasar mi vida y será esta noche cuando eso comience- La rubia lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo, acariciaba sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos mientras que el rubio la apretaba contra su pecho._

_La desvistió lenta y suavemente mientras que ella hizo lo mismo, definitivamente era el momento más erótico de toda su vida. Pasaron la noche entre besos, gemidos y caricias. La rubia apretaba los dedos contra la espalda de su amado, el besaba sus hombros hasta que luego de haber hecho el amor se quedaron profundamente dormidos sabiendo que habían entregado por primera vez tanto amor de esa manera._

_Fin del flashback._

-¡Helga! ¡Pataki!- decía el moreno intentando sacarla de su letargo- Nena no se donde estabas viajando pero creo que fue muy lejos- rio el muchacho mientras terminaba de comer. Su amiga sentía como toda la sangre se le subía a la cara por lo que había recordado.

-Zopenco no tienes para que gritarme-sonrió la rubia. Sentía que lo que su amigo le había recordado le daba una nueva esperanza y se sentía capaz de escuchar a Arnold- Creo que tú y Pheobs tienen razón, cabello métrico, es hora de que escuche al melenudo para que de una vez por todas se termine este enredo.

Todo iba bien hasta que apareció entre las personas una conocida. Su cabello rojo era inconfundible. Se acercó hasta la mesa y saludó al moreno haciendo que este se atragantara al mirar a la rubia que comía a su lado.

-¡Oh! Hola Lila, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- sonaba nervioso-

-Nada sólo estaba paseando, oí que harían una fiesta con todos los de la primaria. Sé que hemos tenido problemas pero me encantaría ir si no es molestia y podría llevar a…- La colorada miró a su lado y notó sólo un cabello rubio- ¿No nos presentas Gerald?-dijo en tono burlesco.

-No necesito que me presenten señorita perfección- dijo Helga poniéndose de pie- Creo que ambas compartimos demasiadas cosas como para no conocerme ¿No lo crees así?-

-¡Oh Helga! Eres tú- dijo la colorada sorprendida mientras que el moreno sólo guardó silencio- Te ves fantástica. Creo que es mejor que me vaya, sigan en lo que estaban y olviden lo de la invitación- Estaba bastante nerviosa para seguir ahí.

-No te preocupes, sabes que es bueno que vayas a la fiesta, además este día también debemos celebrarte a ti, espero verte esta noche- dijo la rubia irónicamente.

-Pero Helga…- quiso sonar lo menos nerviosa que pudo- yo…

-Tú nada, espero que vengas esta noche- miró a Gerald- Vámonos Geraldo, creo que ya se me quitó el apetito- la colorada sólo que quedó ahí viendo como se marchaban los muchachos.

* * *

Helga sólo quería llegar a casa y descansar antes de la dichosa fiesta, por lo que Gerald tuvo que avisar que se iban antes para que Arnold y Pheobe pudieran esconder todo antes de que ellos llegaran. Y así lo hicieron, guardaron todo lo que pudiera levantar sospechas de la sorpresa principal. Helga no notó si estaba o no alguien en casa, sólo quería dormir, se acomodó en su cama y allí pasó el resto de la tarde. El moreno aprovechó un momento en el que su novia había ido a recoger el pastel y a buscar el regalo perfecto para su amiga para contarle con detalles lo que había hablado con Helga antes de que llegara Lila y como la última cambió el humor de su amiga.

-Gerald-dijo avanzando hasta la puerta para ir a su casa a cambiarse- No entiendo que es lo que quiere Lila en esta fiesta ¿No recuerda porque ya nadie la soporta?

-Al parecer no viejo. Bueno, vete a casa y relájate un poco. Ponte guapo para tu chica, ya sabes que está dispuesta a escucharte y que aún siente algo por ti.

-De eso jamás dude viejo- Se despidieron haciendo su saludo de toda la vida.

* * *

Helga se despertó y se sentó en la cama. Se quedó viendo su vestido. Era hora de ir a prepararse, tomó un baño y se puso el vestido. Escuchó como llegaban los invitados y comenzaba a sonar la música, sentía que los nervios la empezaban a invadir. Se hizo un peinado simple que hacía que su cara se vea completamente perfecta y se maquillo delicadamente. Sabía que tenía que salir de su habitación pero se le hacía demasiado difícil, esperó a que su amiga fuese a buscarla.

-Es hora Helga, debes bajar, están todos esperándote- la regañó.

-Estoy lista Pheobs, sólo intentaba relajarme un poco.

Ambas bajaron la escalera mientras todos las esperaban en la sala. La oriental se adelantó a su amiga, la que tomó un respiro mientras se repetía _son tus amigos de toda la vida, no te pongas así, esa no es la Helga de siempre, ánimo._ Al entrar a la sala todos comenzaron a abrazarla y a sonreír la alagaban por lo hermosa que se veía.

-Niño rosa veo que por fin la princesita te atrapó- dijo la rubia señalando la barriga de Rhonda- Su bebé será hermoso, sólo no lo consientas tanto como a tu esposa, si no ya sabes lo que ocurrirá- todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Ceja de oruga, claro que no haré eso- sonrió Harold.

-Ya basta Helga- se sonrojó Rhonda- Debo decir que ese vestido te queda maravilloso, y tus zapatos Jimmy Choo son encantadores- sonrió mientras la rubia se alejaba.

-Eugene, Sheena es maravilloso verlos- sonriéndole a sus amigos- y tú Nadine, tampoco te quedas atrás con el niño rico, dime, ¿Cómo están sus hijos?

-Maravillosamente Helga, ahora están en casa con la sirvienta-dijo Lorenzo. La rubia comenzó a reír al ver que Eugene derramaba ponche en el piso y al intentar limpiarlo se resbalaba.

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo el colorín y todos los invitados rieron al ver la escena de siempre. Helga saludó a todos, incluso a Brainy que se paró justo detrás de ella con su respiración cansada de siempre para luego ser golpeado por la vieja Betsy como lo hacía desde el prescolar.

-Stinko, Sid, vaya que están cambiados, ahora si que parecen hombres- miró sorprendida y contenta la rubia- Y vaya suerte que tienen, encontraron grandiosas chicas- señaló hacia la gran Patty que ahora ya no era robusta si no que muy delgada y guapa que estaba junto a Ruth, una de las tantas chicas a las que persiguió Arnold de pequeño.

Alguien se acercó a la rubia, sin pronunciar palabra, puso sus manos sobre los ojos de la chica y le susurró al oído.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche- dijo cierto rubio- Sinceramente, todos los días te ves increíble- Helga conoció quién era por el perfume mucho antes de que el se acercara. Pero como siempre sucedía, ella se paralizó enseguida. Se giró lentamente hasta quedar ambos de frente.

-Pues tú también te ves bien Arnoldo, digo, para ser un abogado de esos tiesos tienes estilo- sonrió la muchacha. Una voz interrumpió las miradas de ambos y hacia un brindis en honor a la celebrada quien agradeció tanto por sus palabras como por su interrupción al momento.

-Creo que ahora no es el momento pero ¿Crees que después podamos hablas a solas?-la miró sonriente el rubio- Creo que no hay mejor día para eso.

-Por supuesto Arnoldo- respondió la chica sin mirarlo para evitar que sus ojos la incitaran a cometer alguna locura- Creo que después podemos hablar.

-Después de abrir los regalos sería un buen momento- dijo el rubio sin sonar impaciente.

-Está bien cabeza de balón- vio que habían unas copas sobre la mesa- ¿Quieres una copa? Yo invito, pero por favor esta vez no te excedas que no te irá tan bien como anoche.

-Como digas- un avergonzado cabeza de balón recibía una copa de champaña- Además no fue para tanto si sólo fueron dos, o tres, o cuatro- sonrió- Creo que tienes razón, sólo será un poco.

Continuaron así hasta cerca de la medianoche, Helga compartía con los demás invitados, conversaban y reían a gusto, mientras que Arnold por su lado hacía lo mismo sin quitarle la vista a su chica. Estaba impaciente por poder hablar con ella pero sabía que tenía que esperar el momento adecuado. Llegó la media noche y todos sostenían sus copas mientras hacían brindis por la rubia, cantaban el cumpleaños feliz y ella apagaba las velas. Llegaba la hora de los regalos.

Primero abrió el de Rhonda y Harold, quienes le dieron un bolso elegido por la princesa Loyd, para que luciera perfecta en su atuendo de escritora por las calles de New York. Sheena y Eugene le dieron unas velas aromáticas naturales hechas por la primera y arruinadas por el segundo, algo totalmente natural como la pareja. Brainy le dio un pequeño libro de poemas que había escrito siendo niños y sorprendentemente estaban todos dedicados a ella. Curly le dio unos aretes, Sid un balón de Rugby autografiado de una de las veces que habían ido al juego, Stinky unas fresas de su cosecha, Nadine y Lorenzo un libro de primera edición con una dedicatoria de su autor favorito, también Susan, la hermana menor de Arnold le obsequió un relicario con una dedicatoria especial dentro de el que decía en pequeñas letras rosa "_La felicidad sólo puedes alcanzarla cuando decides ser amada_", la chica la abrazó casi al punto de las lágrimas, su antigua amiga sabía que había tocado la fibra más sensible en ella. Abrió uno a uno hasta que su amiga le entregó una máquina de escribir antigua con su nombre grabado y con el pequeño dibujo de un mantecado a la orilla, la rubia sólo la abrazó, su amigo moreno le dio una fotografía gigante en un marco de madera en la que salían los cuatro amigos y la hermana pequeña de su amado cabeza de balón el día de su graduación que había sido sólo una semana antes de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Todos los regalos habían sido entregados por la pequeña oriental a su amiga, excepto el del moreno y su cuñada. Pensó que se habían terminado hasta que Arnold se paró a su lado y le entregó una caja pequeña con un mensaje dentro, el que ella leyó inmediatamente intentando comprender de qué se trataba. _"Observa bien cada momento y luego encuéntrate conmigo en el jardín para tu segunda sorpresa"_. La letra del muchacho pasaba por sus ojos como si fueran nubes que le nublaran todo. La música se detuvo y el moreno encendió la televisión por orden de su amigo.

Comenzó a rodar un video hecho de fotos y mensajes dedicados cada uno a la rubia, eran grandes momentos de ellos juntos, el primer día de prescolar, proyectos en la 118, obras escolares, el día que salvaron el vecindario, la preparatoria, la secundaria, cumpleaños, viajes, el día de su ceremonia simbólica de matrimonio, la graduación, algunas frases de los poemas de Helga, su frase del anuario y al final de todo el video había un mensaje especial dedicado a la rubia: _**"Eres maravillosa, que nadie te diga lo contrario. Lograste llenar todos los espacios vacíos que habían en mi mundo, pudiste conocerme como nadie más lo hizo y sé que debes pensar que soy un idiota cursi que no escribe de una manera tan hermosa como sólo tú puedes hacerlo pero hoy, justo hoy creo que debo decirte lo importante que eres y la falta que le haces a mi vida y a la de todas las personas que están hoy junto a ti. Creo que jamás dejaré de sentir esta admiración que nace cada vez que te veo y nada de eso importa porque te mereces que la gente te admire y te ame casi tanto como yo lo hago cuando te veo despertar. Nunca olvides que siempre tendremos el Chez Paris". **_El video se detuvo. De los ojos de la rubia brotaban grandes lágrimas llenas de una mezcla de amor y tristeza. Todas las mujeres presentes en la fiesta secaban sus ojos con pañuelos mientras que los chicos sólo comentaban lo hermoso de las frases y lo conmovidos que se sentían por el regalo tan bellísimo que había recibido la rubia. Ella se puso de pie y secándose las lágrimas agradeció por lo mucho que ellos le habían dado esa noche, no sólo los regalos, si no que también por la noche tan especial que le obsequiaron. La música volvía a sonar mientras un hombre con cabeza de balón salía de la sala y se dirigía al jardín. En su rápido andar no notó que muy cerca de el iba la rubia a la charla que tenían pendiente desde hace cinco años.

* * *

El jardín estaba decorado con luces blancas y rosas, los colores de la chica, un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas llegaba hasta una mesa con una vela en medio dispuesta con un par de copas y una botella de champan. Ambos se sentaron sin querer romper lo mágico que tenía el ambiente hasta que uno de los dos tomó el valor para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?- preguntó la escritora como si relatara uno de los diálogos de sus libros.

-Antes de que te responda eso, déjame darte la segunda parte de tu regalo- dijo sirviendo una de las copas y entregándosela a la rubia quien lo veía conmovida por tantos detalles. Apagó las luces con un interruptor que tenía escondido bajo la mesa- Mira el cielo, la luna está particularmente brillante esta noche- ambos tomaron un trago de sus copas y miraron en silencio la luna- Esto debí entregártelo hace bastante tiempo pero no tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo- sacó una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo y se la entregó a la muchacha.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?- dijo abriendo la cajita viendo un anillo con un diamante con forma de corazón rosa pálido en el centro con muchas pequeñas piedras blancas a su alrededor- No puede ser, creo que no…- la interrumpió el hombre a su lado y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Es tuyo, siempre lo fue- bebió de su copa y la rubia hizo lo mismo para intentar guardar la compostura. Tomó la mano de la chica y le acomodó el anillo en su dedo pero no la soltó- Creo que debes tenerlo, siempre que lo veo pienso en ti igual que el día que lo vi en la tienda- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y no dijo nada, bebió otro sorbo de su copa y se limitó a escuchar al muchacho- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió ese día? Claro que sí, esa es una pregunta bastante estúpida si la piensas bien- se respondió a si mismo- Es hora de que yo te diga lo que pasó-

_Flashback._

_El día de la graduación por fin había llegado, los alumnos ya sabían que harían al terminar las vacaciones de verano, todos irían a la universidad. Muchos de los amigos habían invitado a sus parientes para que compartieran su alegría y celebraran juntos._

_-Hey muchachos, ¿Me veo bien no es así?- Decía Sid provocando la risa de todos los asistentes a la graduación._

_-Pues tu traje creo que está medianamente bien, pero ¿Era necesario que trajeras esas botas de la temporada pasada?- Criticaba Rhonda mientras se alejaba arrastrando a Harold por el pasillo._

_-Estoy bien- decía Eugene siendo levantado del suelo._

_Dos muchachas arreglaban las corbatas de sus novios en un rincón pareciendo lejanas a todo el ajetreo del resto de su salón. El afroamericano y su novia reían mientras veían a la pareja de rubios discutir por el nudo de la corbata terminando todo en un beso. El año siguiente sería excepcional, los morenos estudiarían cerca de Hillwood para que pudieran tener tiempo de verse mientras que los rubios habían decidido asistir a Harvard, el chico estudiaría derecho y la muchacha literatura. Su vida sería perfecta y podrían seguir en contacto. A ellos se acercó una chica pelirroja con un muchacho desconocido._

_-Hola muchachos, quería presentarles a mi primo Mark, vino a acompañarme este verano, ya saben, como no tengo hermano mi papá consideró que sería lo mejor y quizás así no me sienta tan sola- Helga rodó los ojos, sabía que todo eso lo decía para que su novio se sintiese culpable por haberla rechazado al volver de San Lorenzo. Esa actitud hacía que la rubia la deteste aún más que antes._

_-Y eso que, señorita perfecta, no me interesan tus problemas- La actitud de la rubia hizo que el muchacho de 21 años y con cabellos colorados sintiera una gran atracción por ella, ya que ni el mismo soporta la actitud complaciente de su prima- Es mejor que nos dejes en paz- la muchacha se iba a marchar cuando el cabeza de balón se disculpó por la actitud de la rubia._

_-¿Quién eres tú lindura? ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?- intentó seducir a la muchacha- Eres guapísima._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi novia cretino?- dijo un molesto Arnold- No se te ocurra volver a hablarle así ¿Me oíste?_

_-¡Wow! Preciosa, así que este con cabeza de huevo es tu novio- Gerald tomaba el brazo de su amigo mientras ambos rubios apretaban los puños- Creo que te mereces algo mejor que un tipo inmaduro- Helga no se contuvo y le dio un puñetazo con los cinco vengadores haciendo que la cara del muchacho enrojeciera. Lila tomó tomo a su primo del brazo en señal de que era hora de marcharse. No quería problemas, por lo menos no hasta tener si diploma._

_-Helga no tenías que hacer eso- dijo la pelirroja, quién aprovechó el momento para cerrarle un ojo a Arnold antes de irse- Mark Sawyer, será mejor que nos vayamos- mientras caminaba con su primo se le ocurrió una idea, sabía como separar a la pareja y quedarse con el muchacho, claro que sin ella parecer culpable- ¿De veras te gustó esa chica?- le dijo a su primo muy bajo para que sólo el pudiese oírla._

_-Pues la verdad si, es hermosa y todo pero lo que más me gustó fue su actitud de chica ruda- Lila rodó los ojos al escuchar eso. No entendía que le veían todos a Pataki si era tan distinta a ella. Era agresiva, mandona, grosera y muy poco señorita para su gusto- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tiene a ese tonto cabeza de huevo como novio, no tengo oportunidad con ella- dijo el chico entrando al salón donde sería la ceremonia de graduación._

_-No te preocupes Mark- sonrió la muchacha de manera sospechosa- Tengo un plan y ambos sacaremos provecho de este._

_-¡Wow! La perfecta Lila Sawyer se está volviendo una chica mala- dijo en tono burlón el primo de la pelirroja- En casa me explicarás de que va todo esto._

_Así pasaron una semana completa apareciendo en cada lugar que iban los cuatro amigos. Interrumpieron los besos en el cine, las risas en el parque de diversiones, lo delicioso de los helados siempre pareciendo tan agradables. El muchacho pelirrojo aprovechaba cada oportunidad para comentarle a la rubia lo hermosa que se veía queriendo ser tan galante y Lila, bueno Lila seguía actuando de manera dulce e inocente, aprovechaba todas las veces que su primo atacaba para contener a Arnold y lograr una cercanía con él. El plan iba marchando perfecto pues los rubios toda la semana se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre el idiota y la perfecta. Se les estaba agotando la paciencia._

_Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Helga. Su perfecto y maravilloso novio y su inteligente y espectacular mejor amiga habían organizado la mejor fiesta a modo de despedida de su niñez. A pesar de los problemas que estaba teniendo por un tipo con el que apenas habían cruzado palabras, puso el mayor esfuerzo para darle lo mejor a su chica. Ese día se juntaría con ella en el Chez Paris como lo hacían cada año antes de que cada uno fuese a su casa a cambiarse para la fiesta. Este año sería distinto._

_Lila se encontró con Arnold en la entrada del restaurant y se acercó hasta ella. Ella fingía sentirse triste porque sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería el muchacho que tenía frente a ella._

_-¿Qué te ocurre Lila? Veo que estás muy triste- dijo el muchacho con cabeza de balón de manera amable como siempre sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba actuando. Él seguía siendo demasiado confiado para el gusto de sus amigos y de su novia._

_-Nada Arnold, es sólo que…- hizo una pausa para poder usar el tono más lastimero que encontró- Es sólo que Mark me prometió acompañarme estos días y sólo persigue a Helga como un loco por toda la ciudad, incluso ahora están en una cita. Lo siento Arnie- El muchacho sentía que el piso se abría y lo tragaba por completo, la muchacha al notar que caminaba hacia dentro del restaurant le tomó el brazo intentando mostrar inocencia y apoyo._

_En la mesa el colorín y la rubia discutían pero el muchacho no se inmutaba ni un poco. Tras cada insulto de la chica el parecía disfrutar más del momento._

_-Lárgate de una vez cretino, ¿Acaso tú y la señorita perfecta no tienen nada más que hacer? Me tienes harta ¡Déjame en paz!_

_-Es que simplemente eres maravillosa, no puedes negarlo. ¿Por qué sales con ese cabeza de huevo que no te merece? Deberías buscar a alguien como…- Un cachetada certera en la cara del chico bastó para que se callase._

_-¿Alguien como tú? Já, no me hagas reír pueblerino. La única persona perfecta para mi tiene nombre y apellido, y es Arnold P. Shortman- se puso de pie y a sus espaldas entraban el rubio y la colorina, quién le hizo una señal a su primo y este tomó del brazo a la rubia- ¿Qué diablos te…- un beso la calló y junto a ellos se paraba un destrozado Arnold junto a una triunfadora Lila- Arnold, no es lo que tu crees, este zopenco me beso y yo…- no alcanzó a terminar su frase porque el rubio se abalanzó sobre la colorina._

_-Perdóname Lila- murmuró siendo oído sólo por la chica y la besó. La chica respondió también al beso mientras Helga rompía en llanto, saliendo del lugar no sin antes abofetear por segunda vez al pelirrojo que sonreía maliciosamente ante tal situación. Arnold, al notar esto salió tras su chica mientras los primos se sentaban en una mesa y pedían unas Yahoo para celebrar su triunfo, por fin los habían separado._

_Helga estaba sentada en una banca del parque y marcó el número de Pheobe entre lágrimas. Esperó que la chica conteste y un sollozo de dolor salió de su boca._

_-Amiga- dijo preocupada la oriental- ¿Donde estás? ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-Pheobs necesito que me hagas un favor- soltó una lágrima Helga- ¿Puedes conseguirme un pasaje a New York? Para esta tarde lo más pronto posible._

_-Pero Helga, hoy es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Podrías decirme que rayos pasó?_

_-Te lo diré más tarde cuando vayas a mi casa a despedirte, por ahora sólo has lo que te pido, necesito pensar- La rubia colgó el teléfono mientras a su lado aparecía su gran amor._

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- reclamó el rubio- Yo jamás te he engañado ni he pensado en hacerlo._

_-Arnold, tienes que creerme, yo no lo besé. Te juro que te estaba esperando cuando el entró al lugar y luego de molestarme me besó- Las lágrimas brotaban con mayor intensidad y su voz se quebraba- Todo esto debe ser un plan de está estúpida perfecta y su primo el zopenco._

_-No puede ser- negó con la cabeza Arnold a la vez que apretaba los puños- No puedes ser capaz de estar echándole la culpa a Lila por las cosas que tú misma hiciste. Yo te vi muy a gusto en tu cita. No tienes cara para mentirme de esa forma- el rubio estaba furioso y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido- Eres una mentirosa, eres despreciable, eres…- Se vio callado por una mano en su rostro, lentamente los dedos se le iban marcando de un color rojo intenso. Su novia estaba destrozada por las cosas que el le dijo y lo que más le dolía era que él no fuera capaz de creerle. ¿Tan poco la conocía?_

_-He terminado- dijo avanzando lentamente en dirección a su casa, se volteó para dedicarle una última frase- No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer, esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar. Y no te preocupes por que irrumpa en tu nueva relación con Lila, ya estaré muy lejos- dijo lo último muy bajito y sólo ella lo escuchó, se abrazó a si misma mientras corría a casa, tenía que irse de Hillwood. El muchacho sólo se quedó ahí viéndola irse, pensando en lo que el mismo había hecho, se sentó en la banca y también lloró, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra y la observó durante mucho tiempo._

_Helga salía de su casa con sus maletas en la mano, sin haber dejado de llorar ni un segundo. Abrazó a su hermana._

_-Hermanita bebé, no te veo bien, creo que es mejor que no te vayas sola- dijo sollozando._

_-Helga piénsalo por favor- decía la oriental mientras la abrazaba- debe haber una explicación a todo esto._

_-No la hay Pheobs- le dio una sonrisa entre lágrimas a la muchacha- por favor no le digas donde estoy, tampoco a cabeza de cepillo, al menos no por ahora- Miriam se acercó a su hija y la abrazó mientras ambas lloraban, sentía mucho el dolor de su hija ya que ella la había ayudado en su rehabilitación. Continuaron sin decir nada, su madre se limitó a darle un beso en la frente._

_-Muchacha, mataré a ese Alfred- dijo furioso su padre conmovido por el dolor de su hija menor._

_-No Bob, ya te dije que no me voy por él- mintió- Sólo aceptaré la beca en New York, eso es todo. Si me entero de que le hiciste algo Bob, te juro que vendré hasta aquí y destruiré tu empresa de localizadores- sin decir nada más se subió al taxi y se despidió con la mano pudiendo por fin llorar en paz._

_Para cuando llegó Arnold corriendo el taxi se había alejado lo suficiente y sólo estaba Pheobe mirando la calle. Con los ojos enrojecidos se acercó a su amiga._

_-¿Dónde está Helga?- dijo cansado por el largo camino desde el parque- Tengo que disculparme._

_-Ella- comenzó a llorar nuevamente- Ella se fue Arnold, no quiso decirme donde. Estaba muy triste por lo que le hiciste y decidió comenzar de nuevo…- Arnold cayó de rodillas al suelo y su amiga lo abrazó al ver como caían las lágrimas de sus ojos. El le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido- Será mejor que la dejes tranquila, ya está lo suficientemente herida Arnie._

_Así pasó el mes, sin tener noticias, dejándole miles de emails en su bandeja de entrada, llamándola sin que tuviera respuesta, sin salir de su habitación, comiendo casi nada. Sus amigos intentaban animarlo pero nada funcionaba. Una noche mientras miraba el techo recibió una visita de la pelirroja._

_-Arnie, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo con voz muy triste al ver el estado de su amigo- yo…- rompió en llanto. Mientras le explicaba todo. Le contó como ella y su primo les habían hecho creer que Helga lo había engañado y lo mal que se sentía por aquello. El rubio suspiró._

_-Creo que es mejor que te largues, en estos momentos no eres mi persona favorita- hecho una furia le abrió la puerta- no quiero que me dirijas la palabra- La colorada salió de la habitación del chico más tranquila por haberse quitado la culpa, pero sintiéndose la peor persona del planeta por haber dañado a dos personas que eran felices. Ese día Arnold se decidió que arreglaría las cosas con su amada por el medio que fuese necesario._

_Fin del flashback._

-Así fue como me enteré de lo que hizo Lila- dijo Arnold aliviado por haber sacado todo lo que tenía dentro- Yo fui un imbécil por haberla besado, por haberte causado ese dolor. Lo lamento de verdad. Yo te amo, simplemente te amo y…-Helga lo detuvo.

-A mi no me importó lo del beso, incluso hubiera podido perdonarte en ese instante. Lo que a mi me dolió fue que no hayas creído en mi- le sonrió cuando unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y el apretaba su manos- ¿Tan poco me conocías?

-Soy un estúpido, un zopenco, arruiné todo con la única persona que he sido capaz de amar en mi vida- Se paró y la invitó a hacer lo mismo. La miraba a los ojos mientras posaba sus manos en la espalda de la chica, lo que provocaba que ella sintiera un pequeño temblor- Yo te amo Helga, jamás dejé de hacerlo, y aunque intenté olvidarme de todo no fui capaz porque siempre estabas en mis pensamientos.

-Yo, yo…- La chica lo observó con sus brillantes ojos azules sin siquiera pestañar- yo también te amo Arnold, pero no es fácil.

-Sé que no es fácil pero por ahora sólo quédate conmigo un poco más- ambos se miraron a los ojos y se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos besándose apasionadamente como si nada de los que ocurría en ese momento importara más que la conexión que llevaban a cabo ellos dos. Continuaron así durante mucho tiempo, perdidos en ese beso y no se dieron cuenta que tres personas los miraban desde la ventana y chocaban sus copas al ver que los rubios por fin se encontraban después de tanto.

-Creo que las cosas están saliendo maravillosas- dijo la hermana del rubio, Susan- No entiendo como alguien pudo separar a la pareja más perfecta que he conocido, claro sin desmerecerlos a ustedes muchachos.

-Tranquila Susan- sonrió Gerald- Nosotros también creemos que son perfectos y estoy feliz porque por fin pueden estar juntos. ¿No Pheobs?- abrazó a su futura esposa.

-Pues claro que si- dijo contenta y secándose las lágrimas que había provocado el acercamiento de sus amigos- Sólo espero que ellos puedan ser felices de una vez.

Los tres volvieron a la sala sintiéndose satisfechos de que la pareja que seguía en el jardín volviese a entregarse amor. Los rubios interrumpieron el beso para pedir un deseo a la estrella fugaz que pasaba y luego volvieron a mirarse con amor para besarse nuevamente. Las cosas iban marchando increíble, aunque uno jamás sabe que ocurrirá mañana.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_**

* * *

_Antes que todo quería darles mis disculpas por no haber actualizado durante estos días el Fic, lo que pasa es que mi internet no funcionaba y recién hoy pudieron hacerlo, así que ahora estoy de vuelta :)_

_El capítulo de hoy es bastante más largo que otros días y trae la respuesta a la duda del inicio, ahora falta develar el nuevo problema y les advierto que antes de que eso ocurra aparecerán algunos nuevos conflictos en la relación que hay entre los protagonistas y sus amigos. **  
**_

_Hoy apareció la hermana de Arnold que tiene 19 años y es muy amiga de Helga, tanto así que se sorprenderán lo cercanas que son._

_El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo por la mitad, cuando esté terminado y arreglaré algunos detalles y lo subiré sin falta. No será tan largo como este pero si abarcará bastante. Lean con atención porque en algunas partes salen ciertas claves para la historia._

_Pasando a otro tema el agradecimiento a los reviews._

_Quiero dar las gracias a los que leen la historia y en especial a Diana Carolina que comenta cada capítulo, te agradezco en el alma por eso :D Al igual que tú también pienso que Arnold es un poco mucho tarado en los temas relacionados al corazón y bueno a cualquier tema. Con respecto a Helga te puedo decir que por ahora ella es la niña sumisa que todos querían que fuera pero muy pronto sacará todas las armas que tiene, no te preocupes. Verdad, antes que se me olvide eso del correo no sé como hacerlo :( soy nueva en esto pero si me enseñas lo enviaré :D En serio te agradezco tus comentarios :) Un abrazo y un beso gigantesco para ti :**_

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo, espero que les guste. El aviso de esta semana es que como el capítulo está casi listo lo subiré hoy o mañana para que se entretengan estos días leyéndome._

___Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos!_

_P.D.: No quise ser tan gráfica en la parte en que ellos, bueno, ustedes me entienden. Si le hace falta acción, me avisan._


	5. Las cosas cambian en un momento

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo V.- Las cosas cambian en un momento.**

Helga estaba abrazada a Arnold sin deseos de que ese momento acabase, sólo tenía una idea en su cabeza -_Mi adorado cabeza de balón, cuando está noche termine las cosas deben volver a ser como siempre, no podemos volver a estar juntos, no si no confías en mi. Oh luna, tú que nos ves desde tu trono, tú que eres testigo del amor que yo le tengo ayúdame a dejarlo ir esta noche…- _El rubio la miró por largo rato y le sonrió-

-Helga, ¿En qué piensas?- la tomó entre sus brazos más fuerte- Sé que hay algo rondando en tú cabeza- Ella se apartó un poco de él.

-Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creí- dijo la rubia volviendo a abrazarlo- Pensé que rogándole a la luna que te apartara de mi corazón después de esta noche serviría de algo pero ya veo que es imposible incluso para ella. No entiendo porque no pude odiarte, me hiciste tanto daño, lloré tantas veces porque no podía estar contigo y ahora no entiendo que me pasa. Me juré que no volvería a estar cerca de ti y aquí, ahora, es algo que simplemente va más allá de todo- Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la rubia, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor si no que había algo dentro de ella que necesitaba expresarse de esa forma- va más allá de mi y de mi corazón, es tanto lo que siento que no puedo apartarte, pero créeme Arnold, yo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de ti porque creo que debes ser feliz con alguien en quien de verdad confíes-

El muchacho la miro en silencio. Por un instante el sentía que su mundo se rompía al verla llorar otra vez por su causa y las palabras de ella, el querer alejarse era algo que no soportaría por segunda vez. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas de las cuales ella no tenía idea, quería protegerla como no lo había echo antes. Debía tener cuidado con ella, era tan frágil ante todas las cosas a su alrededor. Acortó la distancia quedando muy cerca de ella, tanto así que el rose con el pecho de la muchacha provocaba que un inminente calor en las mejillas aparezca y lo deje al descubierto ante su amada. Bajó hasta quedar a la altura de su cuello y posó su cabeza de balón en el hombro de su amada como tantas veces lo había echo, quería grabar en su memoria el perfume de su amada y esto le resultaba extremadamente agradable, pero debía romper el largo silencio que tenía sin haberle respondido nada. Observó una vez más los profundos ojos azules de SU Helga y luego posó un fugaz beso en la frente de su amada.

-Mi amor- dijo sonrojándose- Ni con todas las fuerzas del mundo, ni con todos los poderes mágicos que existan volvería a separarme de ti porque sé que en el fondo de tu corazón aún me amas y me lo has demostrado siempre. Eso sólo lo pude entender cuando leí tu primer libro, "Siempre tendremos el Chez Paris", no sé como no me di cuenta de que tú siempre me habías ayudado, desde pequeños, rescatando el vecindario y salvando a mis padres, creo que fui un imbécil al no ver lo mucho que me amas, incluso estando lejos. Cuando publicaste el segundo libro "Si creyeras" era obvio que hablabas de nuestro incidente para tu cumpleaños, no sé que es lo que me pasa, soy tan estúpido, no te merezco pero aun así no quiero verte con nadie más- Ella lo besó en señal de lo que el decía era falso y ella se separó para continuar escuchándolo- Es tanto lo que hemos pasado en estos años y hay cosas extremadamente fuertes que no unen-

La chica lo miró confundida, no sabía que palabras usar para preguntarle a que se refería, pensó como hacerlo hablar de la manera adecuada, no entendía a que era lo que quería decir. Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que todo cambiaría de un momento a otro. No podía entender bien que era esa extraña sensación pero sabía que en su interior ella sabía la respuesta, sólo que no la recordaba.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó muy nerviosa- ¿Cómo que hay cosas más grandes?

-Mmm, no sé como tomarás esto así que sólo te lo diré, lo que ocurre es que…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar en lo que aparecía Gerald en la puerta.

-Amigos- dijo el moreno levantando una ceja de manera burlona- Hay una sorpresa más y va dirigido a ustedes dos- Ambos se miraron no entendiendo lo que ocurría. Se podría decir que el rubio se sentía un tanto aliviado con la interrupción de su amigo.

-Está bien Gerald- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la rubia que lo seguía en silencio. La incertidumbre molestaba a la rubia, que sabía que eso no la abandonaría hasta que se entere de todo.

* * *

Los tres entraron en la sala donde todos los muchachos los miraban con una gran sonrisa codeándolos con cara de complicidad. Susan se lanzó a abrazar a Helga y las dos sonreían. Se veía el gran cariño que tenía la una por la otra. Pheobe tomó su cámara y comenzó a grabar, ella sabía bien de que se trataba todo y quería guardar este momento para siempre.

La hermana del cabeza de balón ya era toda una señorita, tenía 18 años. Era muy parecida a su padre pero con el cabello y la figura de su madre. Su personalidad Shortman salía a relucir y quizás era eso lo que hacía que ella y la rubia se hayan echo tan amigas al volver de San Lorenzo. Tenía gran cariño por su cuñada, por lo que siempre le reprochó a su hermano el hecho de no haber escuchado, desde un principio, lo que su amiga tenía para decirle.

-Hermanita- dijo la pequeña Susan a la rubia cuando la soltaba y le daba un abrazo a su hermano y le decía al oído- Por fin lo lograste, estoy feliz de que pudieras hacerlo- les regaló a ambos una sonrisa que los sonrojó- Bueno, creo que debo cumplir una promesa que hice hace bastante tiempo- la muchacha le cerró un ojo a Gerald quien encendió nuevamente la televisión.

Ella recordaba aquel día mientras miraba a su hermano y a su amiga sentarse en el lugar que ella había preparado.

Flashback.

-Susan, tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a esos dos. Cuando vuelvan a hablar será muy tarde y estoy seguro que ya no estaré para aconsejarlos- decía Phil, el anciano ya estaba viejo y cansado- Debe haber alguna forma en la que pueda decirles lo que necesitan- el abuelo miró a su nieta con cariño.

-Abuelito, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un video? Yo puedo mostrárselos cuando ellos decidan dejar de comportarse como niños- la pequeña Shortman era bastante madura para su edad, incluso más que Arnold, pues sus primeros años de vida en la selva le habían obligado a comportarse así para sostener a su familia antes de que su hermano los encontrase- Sé que algún día el bobo de Arnie conseguirá solucionar las cosas con Hel- La niña sonrió.

-Está bien pequeña- dijo Phil buscando la cámara- Llamaré a tu abuela y tú prepara todo.

Fin del flashback.

Ella volvió a incorporarse al momento, sus pensamientos la habían atrapado por unos instantes tal como le sucedía a su cuñada.

-Susan, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- le dijo Helga, quien estaba de la mano con el rubio, cosa que ella notó hasta ese instante pero que no le incomodó en lo más mínimo.

-Ya dinos que es pequeña- el rubio le dio una mirada paternal a su hermana como lo hacía desde el día que encontró a su familia en la selva.

-No se desesperen- Apagó la luz para que le diera ambiente a la situación y comenzó a reproducirse el video.

Phil y Gertie estaban en la pantalla sentados en la casa de huéspedes, Arnold y Helga reconocían bien el lugar. Se miraron en silencio y una lágrima rodó por el rostro del muchacho, ya que extrañaba a sus abuelos. Helga odiaba ver que el muchacho se sintiera triste por lo que le regalo una sonrisa y le apretó fuerte la mano para tranquilizarlo. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado y vieron el video.

-¡Hombre pequeño!- decía Phil mirando a la cámara mientras sonreía- Creo que cuando veas esto ya no estaré contigo, pero no estés triste porque se que la pequeña rubia estará contigo. Por cierto Helga estoy seguro que con tu plan de vida a estas alturas ya debes haber publicado dos libros y deben ser un éxito, te felicito por eso- sonrió el abuelo mientras se mantenía en silencio por un instante como dejando el espacio para que ella responda algo.

-¡Criminal!- dijo Helga mientras reía- Aún no comprendo como puede saber lo que sucederá, ¡Rayos Phil! Que falta me haces- dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Estoy seguro que en este momento estas diciendo algo como la falta que te hago y porque siempre podía saber cada cosa que sucedería, ¿No es así?- Todos rieron al escuchar la broma que años atrás el anciano había grabado - Sólo soy un anciano muy sabio, tú bien sabes eso muchacho- se dirigió a su nieto- siempre te dije que tu amiguita de una sola ceja sería tu único amor pero no comprendías lo que te decía, creo que ella tenía razón al decir siempre que eras algo lento.

-¡Abuelo!- reía Arnold calmado al ver lo feliz que se veía su fallecido abuelo.

-Hombre pequeño no te desesperes- sonrió- Bueno, bueno, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles a los dos- la cara de los rubios y de todos los presentes se volvió seria, todos conocían muy bien a Philip Shortman- Antes que nada, creo que debo ir a la oficina un momento, los dejaré con Pooki-

Los presentes sonrieron al poder ver nuevamente a la vieja Gertie. Ella siempre había sido igual, hasta el último día de sus vidas, nunca dejó de sonreír ni de hacer sus tan comunes locuras. Fue como una abuela para Helga, siempre protegiéndola y consintiéndola. Convivir con los abuelos de su novio era algo maravilloso para ella, ya que ellos le dieron la oportunidad de conocer lo que era una familia real.

La eventual partida de ella y de Phil, el mismo día, había sido tan terrible que incluso Helga, estando totalmente herida por el comportamiento de Arnold llegó de improviso a Hillwood un año después de haberse marchado. Abrazó a su amor pero el no se dio cuenta quien había sido hasta mucho después que se marcho. Y todo fue por una nota que estaba en el bolsillo de su saco que decía: _"Sé cuanto te duele que ellos se hayan ido, yo también estoy sufriendo porque ya no estarán para regañarnos cuando nos escapábamos por el tragaluz o nos pasábamos la noche despiertos 'viendo películas' en tu habitación. Ellos se fueron juntos, su amor fue fuerte y real, que el que ya no esté no te desanime, porque seguirán a tu lado a donde quiera que vayas, realmente fuiste excepcional con ellos y te amaban por eso. Helga G. Pataki". _Un grito en el televisor los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kimba, Eleonor, no los veo, deben estar con el general y su amada primera dama- Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Pheobe y sus amigos soltaron una gran carcajada al ver a la anciana vistiendo ropas militares en la pantalla

La anciana se aclaró la garganta y observó a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie vigilando su plan.

-General, primera dama- el moreno se puso firme e hizo un saludo militar, a lo que todos sus compañeros rieron mientras codeaban a Pheobe que sostenía la cámara para grabar a su prometido mientras escuchaba a la mujer en la televisión- tengo una misión para ustedes. Deben rescatar a Kimba de las manos salvajes de Cleopatra, esa muchacha hace mucho intenta quitarle lo suyo a Eleonor- Helga se sonrió, sabía que años atrás la abuela le había puesto ese nombre a Lila por ser una muchacha que se ocultaba fingiendo ser alguien que no era y engañando a los hombres para que la invitaran a salir, encajaba perfectamente con el perfil de Cleopatra- Deben evitar a toda costa que vuelva a separar a mi muchacho de la hermosa rubia. Todo su ejército debe combatir y sólo así podrán vencer, claro que los protegidos deben poner de su parte para que todo resulte a la perfección. Misión entregada general, lo dejo en sus manos- La cansada anciana se había girado para irse cuando recordó algo- ¡Ah! Por cierto primera dama, hágame el favor de decirle a Eleonor que siga escribiendo esos hermosos poemas dedicados a mi vaquero- La rubia se sonrojó, no por el echo de que la consideren una romántica pues todos habían leído su libro, sino, porque nadie sabía que ella compartía tantas cosas con la abuelita.

-Pooki, que les estas diciendo a esos muchachitos- se escuchó la risa de la, en ese entonces, pequeña hermana de Arnold- Hombre no tan pequeño disculpa a tu abuela, esa vieja loca no se cansará hasta el último día de su vida- regañó a Gertie mientras ella ponía un casco y se colgaba en la lámpara- Como les decía, Helga, Arnold, si están viendo esto es porque volvieron a estar juntos, lo que de seguro es un alivio tanto para nosotros como para sus amigos. Ustedes aún son nuestros pequeños, aunque hayan crecido bastante, y quedan muchas cosas que enfrentar todavía-Helga miró a Arnold con ternura y mientras que él pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, el anciano continuaba- deben tener en cuenta que en una pareja siempre habrán problemas y conociendo su historia como la conozco, se que habrá más de una persona intentando romper las torres que vayan construyendo. Los dos tienen una responsabilidad muy grande sobre sus hombros y esa la clave para mantenerse a flote y que logren estar juntos.

Se escuchó un golpe en el video, el anciano se puso de pie y la cámara comenzó a seguirlo- ¿Acaso quieres romperte la cadera vieja loca? Por cierto Arnold, con tu abuela decidimos hacerte un gran regalo ¿Recuerdas la casa cerca del parque? Esa gigante que tenía vista al lago que se veía desde donde iban a tomar el sol, bueno estoy seguro que saben cual es. Pues con tu abuela decidimos ocupar nuestros ahorros y la compramos, está a nombre de ambos así que pueden usarla cuando quieran y tómenlo como un regalo, tú sabes porqué hombre pequeño. En fin, no coman moras al desayuno- la mirada atónita de todos los presente era opacada por la cara de confusión y emoción de los rubios, mientras el anciano llamaba a su esposa- Pooki despídete de nuestros pequeños.

-Kimba protege a Eleonor de las manos de Marco Aurelio, disfruten de la fortaleza del lago, los amamos- Ambos se despidieron haciendo un ademán con la manos y el video se terminó.

Pheobe entre toda la sorpresa apagó la cámara, no sin antes captar el rostro de sus amigos, se dirigió hasta el interruptor y prendió las luces. Todos pudieron presenciar la cara de Helga y de Arnold aún impactados por las palabras de los ancianos y por la noticia que muchos años atrás les habían dejado. Habían interrogantes en la cabeza de Helga, ¿Qué era lo que Arnold no había alcanzado a decirle? ¿A que se refería Phil? ¿Quién demonios era Marco Aurelio? Definitivamente ella no se sentía bien, sus manos le temblaban, estaba transpirando helado, en cualquier momento caería al piso desmayada, tenía que huir de la mirada de todos. Se separó con brusquedad del rubio y tomó una botella de whisky que estaba cerrada sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de la casa sin darle tiempo a Arnold de reaccionar.

* * *

Corría tan fuerte que sus piernas le dolían, no supo en que momento llegó al parque justo en su lugar secreto junto al lago desde donde se veía la casa enorme en toda su majestad, se sentó, abrió la botella y sin pestañear tomó un sorbo. Lo único que estaba en su mente en ese minuto era una frase:_ ¿Qué rayos está pasando? _Se quedó en silencio bebiendo un poco más de la botella.

Mientras tanto en casa de sus amigos todos seguían atónitos por lo que había pasado, Pheobe se acercó a su amigo que estaba junto a su novio intentando hacerlo reaccionar del shock en el que estaba. Pheobs no tuvo más remedio y acudió a la estrategia que usaba cuando a la rubia le ocurría eso. Una bofetada certera ene el rostro fue suficiente.

-Arnie lo siento pero era necesario- el rubio se tocaba la cara aún no del todo incorporado a la realidad- Debo preguntarte algo ¿Ya le dijiste a Helga lo que ocurre?

-No Pheobs, no he tenido oportunidad aún y ahora con esto es más difícil- miró a todos lados buscándola- ¿Dónde está? Es mejor que lo sepa todo de una vez antes que Bob se lo diga.

-Viejo ella salió huyendo de la casa- suspiró el moreno- No sabemos donde está, debemos ir a buscarla.

-Arnie- dijo la oriental con notable preocupación- debes encontrarla.

-No se preocupen, creo saber donde está- aseguró el rubio mientras se ponía su saco y tomaba sus llaves- La traeré de vuelta pronto.

Salió en dirección a su auto pero antes de que pudiera echarlo a andar su hermana lo detuvo.

-Arnie- dijo con preocupación y lanzándole un juego de llaves azul y uno rosa- será mejor que te apresures y por favor evita que se haga daño.

-Está bien pequeña- dijo con seguridad el muchacho que encendió el auto y partió a toda marcha a donde estaba seguro que encontraría a la rubia.

No se equivocó en lo más mínimo. Allí estaba Helga bañada por la luz de la luna cuando dejó escapar un sollozo de gran magnitud. El muchacho que tanto la amaba se acercó hasta ella y sentándose a su lado guardó en silencio hasta que ella se calmara. Después de unos minutos la rubia logró dejar de llorar. Jamás entendería el efecto conciliador que tenía el rubio sobre ella.

-No tienes porque estar aquí- dijo ella girando el rostro para que no pudiese ver su rostro empapado por las lágrimas- Tú y yo realmente no somos nada, sólo fue el calor del momento, como todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros- Arnold no sentía ganas de comentar nada de lo que ella decía, sentía que esta vez sólo tenía que escuchar- Nuestro noviazgo, la tonta ceremonia en ese pueblucho, el día que me marche y por supuesto que la noche de hoy. Me dejé llevar y ya, no creas que de verdad debemos estar juntos, ese sería un error gigante para tu vida, tú siempre debiste estar con la señorita perfección, ya sabes, porque se volvieron muy cercanos luego de la graduación y a decir verdad creo que son tal para cual. Será mejor que te largues, quiero estar sola como siempre debió ser- Un largo silencio los envolvió, la noche veraniega era cálida. El rubio no quiso pronunciar palabra, y no porque no supiera como responderle a la muchacha que tenia a su lado, simplemente había algo que hacía que a pesar de sus reclamos el sólo pudiese notar lo hermosa que siempre había sido su amada. Helga lo miró furiosa, ella estaba esperando la réplica del muchacho, quería que el la hiera para no tener que escuchar las cosas que se venían pues ya sospechaba que eso volvería su mundo de cabeza en un momento en el que ella sólo necesitaba estabilidad y paz- Dime algo, tonto sabelotodo.- gruño la hermosa rubia.

El no dijo nada, se limitó a señalar la botella de whisky que apenas había sido tocada, quizás de esa botella quería adquirir el valor para decirle algo tan importante como lo que tenía atorado en la garganta. Ella comprendió lo que él le pedía y se la entregó sin más. Tomó varios sorbos sin importarle mucho lo que le había sucedido el día anterior, algo tenía que sacar de ese día y esperaba que sea algo bueno. Le entregó la botella a la mucha quién también tomó un sorbo largo. El muchacho aprovechó la oportunidad de que los ojos de su amada estaban puestos en el y decidió sincerarse como antes no había podido.

-Hay algo que no pude decirte durante todos estos años y… ¡Rayos!- se exasperó el rubio por no poder decirle de una vez todo y evitar que sonara tan terrible- Es mejor que te diga esto de una vez y sin rodeos, pero prométeme que sin importar lo que te diga no huirás- la miró dulcemente y ella no se hubiese podido negar a cumplir esa promesa si no fuera porque era algo que ella no entendía, la muchacha le dio un sorbo largo a la botella y se la entregó al rubio que hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio Arnoldo?- ni siquiera el alcohol que estaban bebiendo la hacía distraerse de la preocupación que había en el rostro de su amado- No me vas a salir con que tienes esposa y quieres que sea tu amante porque desde ahora te digo que…- el chico le tapo la boca para que dejara de hablar y ella comprendió.

-Por favor, sólo, prométemelo- él volvió a beber de la botella estirando su mano para ofrecérsela a la rubia.

Claro que ella aceptó, había algo que ella sentía que se le había pasado por alto durante mucho tiempo, pero no sabía bien lo que era ni de que se trataba.

-Lo prometo Arnold- lo miró a los ojos y le puso toda la atención, bebiendo ambos una última bocarada de whisky antes de que el pudiera decirle de una vez por todas lo que ocurría.

-Helga, no te equivocas en que tengo una esposa- la muchacha sintió la necesidad de correr, de gritarle por haberle echo creer que estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado años atrás pero había echo una promesa y a él, ni siquiera en ese minuto, le habría mentido.

Sólo llevó sus piernas al pecho y las abrazó intentando contener las lágrimas inminentes que ya iban corriendo por sus mejillas. Él notó esto y no sabía como reaccionar pues aún no terminaba de decirle todo. Quiso secarle las lágrimas pero ella lo esquivó.

-Por… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Por qué vuelves a hacerme esto?- lloraba desconsoladamente y en un descuido el pudo secar su rostro.

-Mi cielo, no es lo que crees- ella abrió los ojos de una manera que ninguno de los dos se explica si es posible y tenía toda la intención de reclamarle pero Arnold evitó que ella pudiese decir algo- ¿Recuerdas la ceremonia en el pueblo durante las vacaciones antes de te marches?- Claro que ambos la recordaban, había sido la primera vez que ellos habían tenido un acercamiento tan especial, se habían unido de manera distinta que las parejas que ellos conocían, estaban completamente sonrojados pero eso no evitó que la rubia le reclamara su poca claridad.

-¿Puedes hablar claro de una vez?- se oía dolor y fastidio por parte de la joven, que con la luz nocturna parecía un ángel al que ese vestido tan recatado no le hacía justicia.- Estoy hartándome de ser parte de tu jueguito siempre- Siguieron bebiendo de la botella que ya estaba menos de media, sentían que el calor del alcohol comenzaba a subir a sus rostros.

-Lo que ocurre, bueno, lo que ocurre es que en esa ceremonia los dos nos casamos.- La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-Pues claro idiota, era un matrimonio simbólico, quizás eso es lo que te molesta, que ahora eres bígamo y quieres que te de mi consentimiento para ser feliz con la mujer que se te cruce por delante ¿No es así? Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo ya te había dicho que lo que ocurrió hoy es solo el calor del momento, siempre has considerado nuestra relación así.- El rubio ya estaba fastidiado por la ironía de su querida Helga, la tomó fuerte de los brazos intentando que entre en razón y la miró fijo como cuando estaba en la corte convenciendo al jurado de la inocencia de sus defendidos.

-Helga entiende ¡Demonios! Porque tienes que hacerlo tan difícil- el chico la soltó y se tomó la cabeza de balón con ambas manos mientras que la rubia sólo se quedó ahí con la boca abierta. Ya estado más calmado Arnold siguió bebiendo y aún no podía decirle todo lo que debía a la rubia- Somos un matrimonio ante la ley, recuerdas que ese día el chaman nos dijo que si no volvíamos a declarar que no éramos felices seguiríamos casados pero de manera legal, bueno eso fue lo que pasó y la verdad yo…- La cara de Helga de pronto se había vuelto más blanca que la misma luna tenía que ser una broma, si claro, eso debía ser.

No era posible que ellos dos hayan estado casados durante tanto tiempo ¿o si? No, definitivamente tenía que haber un error en todo eso y el alcohol debía ser el culpable de todo.

-¿Qué dices?- Le dijo incrédula de sus palabras, las manos le temblaban a la chica y sentía que su cuerpo no lo iba a contener- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y no quería que nadie más te lo dijera- Ahora sabía que ellos no eran los únicos en conocer que ellos estaba ¿Casados? Su amiga tenía mucho que explicar.-Déjame decirte como fueron las cosas. Nunca quise ocultarlo pero sabia que tenía que ser quien te lo diga, no le correspondía a nadie más que a mí.

-¡Estoy esperando que me lo digas de una maldita vez! No entiendo como es posible que nosotros estemos casados. ¡Ya habla de una vez!- La chica había perdido la paciencia.

A ella no le molestaba estar casado con Arnold, todo lo contrario, es lo que siempre había soñado desde que Rhonda le había echo saber esto de pequeños. Su problema era claramente otro. Lo que ocurría era que dentro de ella no cabía lugar el tener una relación formal con Arnold por mucho que lo amara. Tenía miedo de que él vuelva a caer en las garras de cualquiera mujer que pase por su lado, ella no soportaría que una vez más el besara a otra que no fuese ella. No podía darse tampoco el lujo de formar una familia con alguien que no confió en ella en una situación tan simple. Lo que él decía simplemente parecía un juego insano, algo absurdo, hace muchos años ella se había resignado a ser sólo alguien con quién el tuvo una relación de locos. Sentía como si le hubiese explotado un gran globo en la cara y vaya que globo más gigante.

-Cuando entré a la escuela de derecho nos pidieron todos nuestros documentos y tuve que ir a recogerlos sin mayor ánimo. Cuando estaba ya en la ventanilla me preguntaron mi estado civil y por supuesto que mi corazón se me apretó cuando dije que era un hombre soltero- sonrió- lo primero que hice fue pensar que si quizás te hubiese escuchado los dos hubiésemos estado casados en ese entonces, sentí como si una tristeza me inundara pero la voz de la secretaria que me atendía me sacó de mi sueño.

_Flashback._

_-Señor Shortman, creo que tenemos un problema.- Ella se veía tan sorprendida como él, nunca había tenido problemas antes en nada legal y por eso le pareció extraño lo que decía._

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo sintiendo una punzada enorme- No entiendo de que me habla._

_-Bueno señor, lo que ocurre es que usted aparece en los registros como casado- el chico no entendía nada, sus manos comenzaba a sudar y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.- Fue en un pueblo cercano y la señora que aparece es, mmm déjeme ver, ¡Ah si! Es Helga Geraldine Shortman.- Al escuchar eso el chico debió desmayarse porque luego de eso despertó recostado en una camilla con el abuelo y la abuela a su lado y parecía que les habían dicho todo lo que había ocurrido porque ellos tenían más cara de diversión que de preocupación al verlo despertar_

_Fin del Flashback._

_-_Luego viaje al pueblo y allí me explicaron que los registros que no eran disueltos debían pasar anualmente a ser legales por una ley del estado de Carolina del sur. Los abuelos me aconsejaron que debiera ser yo quién te lo diga pero por más que intenté buscarte y pedirle ayuda a Gerald y a Pheobe no logre ubicarte jamás. Ellos me dijeron que no podían hacer nada por mí puesto que tú no querías que supiera donde estabas. Ahora que estás aquí espero que podamos solucionar las cosas y logremos ser el matrimonio que siempre debimos ser. El anillo que te di sólo representa la unión de ese día y de verdad quiero intentarlo, de verdad quiero que podamos estar juntos al fin.- Arnold estaba siendo completamente sincero, como jamás lo había sido, sonreía un poco al recordar cuando se enteró que estaba unido a su rubia de una manera más grande.

-No puedo creerlo- La rubia se sentía mareada, no sabía si era por la noticia o por la botella de whisky a la que sólo le quedaban dos bocaradas, ella por supuesto tomo una y le extendió la última a su esposo.

_Su esposo_ que extraño sonaba eso. No podía creer que ella estuviese casada con el hombre de sus sueños después de 5 años sin verse y más aún teniéndolo a su lado sonriendo, definitivamente era mucho para ella.

-Creo que necesito más alcohol- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de escuchar la risa de Arnold como si todo lo que le ha pasado en los últimos dos días fuese una extraña y retorcida broma de su vida. Ella no podía negar que era un poco gracioso todo lo que estaba pasando y de la manera tan absurda que pasaba. Comenzó a reír de igual forma- ¡Criminal! Esto no puede estar pasando, de verdad que no entiendo porque la vida juega de esta manera conmigo, debo estar pagando algún crimen de mi vida pasada porque si no, no comprendería la causa a tanta presión hacia mi persona. Cuando era niña Bob me presionaba para que fuese igual a la perfecta Olga, después me vi presionada por mis maestros para sacar a relucir mi lado 'amable', mis editores, mis amigos y ahora esto, estoy atrapada en un matrimonio del que no estaba enterada y con un zopenco que no confía en mi, esto es genial, genial, genial- dijo irónica la rubia mientras Arnold no podía contener la risa que le producía toda la situación, el alcohol ayudó mucho a apagar todo rastro de discusión innecesaria entre la pareja.

-Cielos Helga, creo que de verdad necesitamos más alcohol- Ambos secaron las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza o de dolor, si no que eran lágrimas causadas por lo gracioso del que se volvía el momento. El rubio recordó que tenía guardadas aun algunas botellas de whisky que eran para la fiesta en su auto.- Creo que ya se que podemos hacer para mojar las penas- Le tendió su mano y sintió como algunas gotas comenzaban a mojarlos.

* * *

No se habían dado cuenta cuando el cielo se había nublado y había comenzado a llover, de seguro que las gotas serían el broche perfecto para los días de locos que habían tenido. Corrieron como chiquillos que se escapan de casa hasta el auto del muchacho, quien le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. El se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el auto hasta la entrada de la casa del lago, SU CASA. Se bajó para abrirle la puerta a la rubia y aprovechó de sacar dos botellas del portaequipajes, tomó el manojo de llaves que le dio su hermana y abrió la puerta casi como instinto y metiéndose de manera rápida para evitar mojarse más de la cuenta.

Una vez adentro recorrieron la casa que, a sorpresa de ellos, estaba lujosamente decorada. La sala era amplia y llena de muebles que contrastaban con el color damasco de las paredes, las pequeñas figuras que adornaban los aparadores le daban un toque de elegancia y armonía a todo el hogar. En la planta baja, además de la sala se encontraba un comedor con una mesa de madera pulida y sillas del mismo material que hacía que se imaginaran a sus familias comiendo el día de acción de gracias junto a ellos de una manera exquisita y sofisticada, habían dos oficinas pequeñas una frente a la otra, una con el nombre del muchacho en donde se encontraban libros y fotografías de su infancia, mientras que el la de la muchacha había un librero con las mejores novelas recelosamente escogidas, un ventanal enorme que daba al lago y a gran parte del parque y una máquina de escribir antigua. Ingresaron a la cocina lujosa, llena de utensilios y artículos de cocina jamás utilizados. Tomaron dos vasos y sacaron de la nevera 4 cubos de hielo y los repartieron para llenar su copa de whisky.

Se sentaron en un mesón, uno frente al otro y bebieron robóticamente un sorbo de sus vasos al mismo tiempo. No pudieron evitar mirarse fijo para luego acercarse y sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios hasta que se encontraron en un beso largo y apasionado que daba la impresión que al separarse se le iría la vida en ello. Luego de un instante Helga rompió el momento con una carcajada que la imposibilitaba de darle alguna muestra de seriedad al todo a su alrededor, Arnold a su vez hacia lo mismo. Pasaron un rato hablando de trivialidades, cosas como el clima, sus vidas durante ese tiempo, sus absurdas relaciones que no llegaban más allá de una primera cita. Bromeaban con temas de la infancia y con algunos ámbitos de sus trabajos. Se pusieron al día en todo lo humanamente posible. Por momentos interrumpían la charla con fugases besos y continuaban como una pareja normal disfrutando de un día normal en su casa absolutamente normal.

* * *

Por todas las emociones de ese día se sentían cansados y adormilados así que decidieron ir a dormir en la que era su casa. Subieron las escaleras y se sorprendieron al ver lo maravilloso de ese lado de la casa. Una mesa de pool con un pequeño bar y un sillón reclinaba con una lámpara al lado, era como si cada espacio estuviese decorado para que puedan compartirlo juntos. Se encontraron con tres habitaciones pequeñas que de seguro serian para los hijos que Phil y Gertie suponían que ellos tendrían.

-Esta casa es realmente increíble- dijo la rubia que se abrazaba a su amado mientras se dirigían a la habitación principal- No sé como lo hicieron pero de verdad que ellos lucieron.

-Pienso lo mismo, mi amor- la besó en la frente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una habitación mucho más amplia que las demás, con un balcón que dejaba ver una parte del pueblo, el parque en su totalidad y la extensión del lago.- Es simplemente maravilloso- miró con sorpresa a su esposa, porque eso es, su hermosa, maravillosa y sexy esposa.

No dijeron nada más, simplemente se acercaron el uno al otro en un beso con pasión desatada, que había estado dormida durante cinco años. Está claro que ellos tuvieron parejas pero ninguno volvió a tener intimidad con otra persona, eso fue algo que a Arnold le había costado demasiado mantener.

Tanto Arnold como Helga estaban decididos a hacer de esa noche la más maravillosa de toda su vida. Se sentían como recién casados que llegan a su casa nueva luego de la boda. El ambiente empezó a subir de temperatura. Arnold no podía disimular como se sentía ya que "cierta parte" lo delataba. El besaba el cuello de Helga mientras que ella tomaba los cabellos de el entre sus dedos como queriendo controlarse, cosa que a esa altura era imposible. Ella le quitó la camisa mientras se entregaban en un abrazo que le recorría la espalda sin dejar de besarse ni siquiera un instante. Él logró desbrochar su vestido que dejaba al descubierto su sensual y bien proporcionada figura. Las caricias de ese momento eran muy distintas a las de unos niños que se encontraron fugazmente en una carpa hace cinco años, ahora era una pareja madura, que se acariciaba y recorría por completo, sin miedo ni pudor, sólo el amor y la pasión unidos, entregando sus cuerpos de manera plena, era algo que sólo ellos podían entender.

Sentían que la noche no sería suficiente para entregar todo lo que habían guardado durante ese tiempo. Guardaban total silencio, dejando escapar de vez en cuando un gemido que hacía más fogosa la noche. Había sólo una cosa clara al terminar, por primera vez como un matrimonio real, habían hecho el amor. Estaban entre resoplidos casados, abrazos protectores y besos interminables.

-Buenas noches, hermosa, que descanses.

-Hasta mañana mi cielo.

Ambos se abrazaron hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos, había tranquilidad pues estaban en su casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo están plenos, lo que nunca se sabe es lo que sucederá mañana, siempre las malas jugadas están a la vuelta de la esquina y de seguro que para los rubios no es la última mala pasada.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola a todos otra vez, disculpen por no haber actualizado estos días pero tenía una contractura en el el cuello que no me dejaba mover la cabeza ni podía permanecer mucho rato sentada frente a la compu. Hoy por fin pude acerlo y me pasé el día de lleno terminando esté capítulo que espero de todo corazón que les guste._

_Señoras y señores, esta semana escribiré a full todo los días porque ya la próxima semana terminan mis vacaciones y volveré a mi triste realidad universitaria, pero no se desanimen, ya que voy a adelantar harto de la historia para poder actualizar seguidito el Fic y así no nos quedemos perdidos en el tiempo y el espacio._

_Pasando a otro tema quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejan porque me animan a seguir escribiendo y a continuar con todos los planes maquiavelicos que tengo preparados para los personaje muajajajaja! (nah! broma, es imposible que sea taaaaaaaaaaaan mala con ellos, tal vez un poquito jiji) _

_**Mechitas:** Muchas gracias por el ánimo, de verdad que es un placer escribir y que te agrade, no te pierdas la historia que se va a poner interesante._

_**RBK15:** Me alegra que te guste mi escritura y es verdad que mi narrativa está un poco floja pero se irá puliendo con el avance. Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir la historia de verdad me hace feliz que la leas._

_**Karina1189:** En este le puse un poquito más de sabor a la cosa jajaja, espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por leerme, de verdad._

_**Diana Carolina:** Querida amiga, espero que haya resuelto tus dudas en esté capítulo y que no te engañe la actitud dormida de Helga, simplemente se está preparando para una batalla mucho más importante. Al final del caítulo dejé un mensaje muy poco alentador para el romance de los rubios. Creo que también me estoy volviendo bastante dramática jajajaja! Te cuento que he estado recomendandome ( que egocentrico se ve eso jaja) a través de los comentarios en historias de personas que actualizan seguido y bueno si tú quieres ayudarme a enviar los mensajes privados te lo agradecería en el alma :D Te juro que te agradezco un montón por leer cada capítulo y comentar lo que escribo, me encantan tus comentarios y tu simpatía, espero que este capítulo te agrade bastante y el próximo será dedicado a ti porque aparecerá la familia Pataki y con ellos no puede faltar Olga, la reina del drama, será una especie de comedia dramática. Muchas gracias de verdad por leer la historia un besototote gigantototote para ti y muchísimos abrazos._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y se dan la paciencia de escribirme un comentario y a los que leen pero no comentan también._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que creo que comenzaré a hacer los capítulos todos considerablemente largo para que se entretenga leyendo y también que actualizaré prontito prontito._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos!_

_P.D.: Amo cuando Helga y Arnold tienen sus momentos románticos, aunque me den ganas de romperle la cara al tarado por ser tan bruto a veces._


	6. A un Pataki se le respeta

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo VI.- A un Pataki se le respeta.**

Luego de lo que pasó esa noche, nuestros queridos y atolondrados rubios vivieron felices por siempre en esa hermosa casa en donde… ¡Já! Si claro, como si eso pudiera ser posible en algún universo paralelo. Está claro que ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente y mucho menos en la siguiente a esa ellos lograrían estar tan fácilmente en paz.

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta Helga despertó como si fuese una nueva persona. Sentía que su piel era sólo una capa que cubría la alegría, su sonrisa parecía escapársele del rostro y sus ojos casi podían opacar el sol. Se giró buscando a su amado cabeza de balón, pero no, ella estaba completamente sola en esa enorme cama dentro de una habitación gigante. Se levantó buscando algún rastro del rubio y sólo encontró una camisa a la que le faltaban algunos botones, ella sonrió ante el pensamiento que vagó por su cabeza, había sido ella la que hizo que los pequeños botones de la elegante camisa volaran, pero ese no era el punto.

El punto en si era que ella estaba sola y temerosa de que el se hubiese arrepentido de haber pasado la noche anterior con ella. Eso no podía ser posible, tenía que encontrarlo. Se puso la camisa sobre su ropa interior que había encontrado colgando de una lámpara y salió recorriendo lentamente para ver si se encontraba por allí. Observó cada rincón y nada, el simplemente no estaba. La idea de una abducción extraterrestre era bastante razonable para ella en esos minutos porque simplemente era imposible que una persona tan buena y amable como Arnold, quién la noche anterior le había jurado mil veces que la amaba la haya abandonado luego de no una, sino tres veces de hacer el amor.

Dejó caer su peso sobre el sillón de la sala apretando los puños para calmar un poco el dolor que estaba creciendo dentro de ella cuando sintió sonar el cerrojo de la puerta principal. Un rubio, que fácilmente la sobrepasaba en altura, de espalda ancha, con ojos verde intenso, sonrisa que encandila y una característica cabeza de balón se asomaba por la puerta a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Buenos días mi…!- ¡Paf! Una cachetada certera en la mejilla derecha detenía todo intento frases dulces por parte del rubio.- ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo sobándose la mejilla para no sentir el dolor que le había dejado su esposa a quien se detuvo a mirar formando una sonrisa pecaminosa por lo sexy que se veía con su camisa desgarrada.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Es que acaso no es obvio melenudo?- le dice con el seño bastante fruncido, lo que provoca una pequeña arruga en su nariz que el considera que es extremadamente linda- Bien, ya que no se te ocurre te lo diré. Primero que todo pasas una noche conmigo y desapareces, segundo haces que me preocupe sólo porque no se te ocurre avisarme donde estás y tercero, y no menos importante, pones esa cara de inocente tal como lo haces desde primaria y haces que sea imposible enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo. ¡Criminal! Eres una rata.

La última frase de la rubia hace que Arnold suelte una gran cantidad de bolsas que no había dejado de cargar desde que entró a la casa y corra a besarla apasionadamente. Ambos caen sobre el sillón por la rapidez que el la toma, así pasan durante un largo rato hasta que ella se separa de manera brusca y burlona de él.

-Óyeme bien Arnoldo, aún no me explicas donde estabas- sonrió al escuchar su típica voz de niña abusiva de la primaria 118. Miró las bolsas regadas en la entrada de la sala y las apuntó- ¿Y esto que es?

-Bueno mi_ delicada_ esposa- dijo la palabra delicada de la manera más sarcástica que pudo, tal como le había enseñado Helga cuando fueron novios- Eso que vez ahí son las compras, tenemos que comer ¿o no? Porque a mi se me ocurren cosas más interesantes cuando te veo.- El sonrió de lado con malicia, incluso intentó llegar a ella para tomarla de la cintura pero ella lo esquivó.

-Ah no, melenudo- dijo riéndose por la mirada de perrito que tenía su amor- No se tú, pero yo muero de hambre- tomó la bolsa más liviana dejando a su esposo cargar con todas las demás siguiéndola divertido por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

* * *

Las bolsas de comida eran enormes y guardaron en silencio su contenido hasta que la risa incontenible de Helga inundó toda la cocina, lo que ofuscó un poco al rubio al no saber a que se debía su reacción.

-¿Se puede saber que la pasa a la señora Helga Shortman?- ella rio aún más divertida y en la cara de Arnold se plasmó una sonrisa. Es verdad que odiaba que ella no compartiera sus pensamientos desde que eran novios siempre le molestó lo reservada que era con eso pero, el simple echo de verla reír ahí sin más, con su aspecto tan desarreglado que la hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca le bastaba para sentirse completamente feliz.

-Eso suena horrible- se burló causando la risa del rubio- creo que deberemos cambiar eso. Hablando en serio ¿Era necesario traer tanta comida? Parece que alimentaras a un ejército.

-No es tanta, pero pretendo secuestrarte dentro de casa por una larga temporada, así que eso implica no salir de compras- le sonrió el rubio pero ella cambio su rostro y se volvió más serio- ¿Dije algo que te molestó?

-No es eso Arnold- dijo en su tono de voz normal, de mujer madura, escritora y completamente diferente al que tenía en su adolescencia.- Lo que ocurre es que simplemente no podemos jugar al matrimonio perfecto de la noche a la mañana- el la iba a interrumpir pero ella no lo dejo- Digo, lo de anoche fue simplemente maravilloso. Las sorpresas, tu compañía y bueno, hacer el amor contigo es únicamente WOW. A lo que voy es que si pretendes que yo venga aquí hoy mismo y me instale en esta casa a hacer de esposa perfecta y que deje tirado mi trabajo en New York, en este momento no podría hacerlo.- El bajó la mirada, se veía triste con las palabras de su adorada esposa a la que buscó por cinco años.- Cariño- dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos y dándole un beso en el mentón, sabía que eso siempre lo ponía de buen humor pero ahora no estaba funcionando del todo bien.- No estoy diciendo que no quiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¡Por Dios! Eso sería maravilloso, entiéndeme por favor, los dos cambiamos mucho durante estos cinco años y pues, debemos volver a conocernos.

-Mi amor- tomó las manos de su amada entre las suyas- Sé que cuando éramos niños te prometí que nuestra vida sería maravillosa y creo que no lo he logrado del todo bien- ella echó una pequeña risita que hizo que el también formara una, pero como llegó se fue.- Está bien, no lo he lo he logrado ni un poco pero por favor debemos intentarlo, dame esa oportunidad. Dime ¿Qué debo hacer para que creas en lo que digo, para que estemos juntos?

-Una cita- dijo ella divertida por lo que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Una cita?- dijo algo incrédulo- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Pues si melenudo- dijo ella sonando mandona y maleducada, como sabía que le encantaba a Arnold. De esa chica él se había enamorado.- Y pondremos reglas. Primero que todo no vendré a vivir aún en esta casa, no tendrás ese privilegio tan pronto, segundo aun no deben saber que estamos casados, digo, por si este experimento no resulta, tercero se te ocurre jugar conmigo y estas muerto, la cuarta regla- se acercó de manera seductora hasta el rubio, casi besándose deslizando su mano hasta el broche del pantalón y diciéndole de manera suave haciendo que se deba contener de arrancarle la ropa- se te ocurre engañarme con alguna mujerzuela y te despides de tu amiguito- tiró un beso al aire que él casi pudo sentir mientras ella se aleja de el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El la toma en sus brazos y la levanta para sentarla en el mesón en donde aún había algunas cosas que faltaban guardar y la comienza a besar apasionadamente. Era todo tan intenso que ni ella podía describir lo que sentía al tenerlo cerca comenzó a tocar su cuerpo suavemente pero ella lo detuvo.

-Eso nos lleva a la regla numero cinco- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- la intimidad viene con la confianza y yo aún ni te conozco- rio mientras le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz para luego bajarse del mesón y seguir guardando como si nada las cosas, dejando a un divertido suplicante Arnold parado en medio de la cocina. También se le habían ocurrido algunas cosas.

-Si tú tienes tus reglas yo también tengo las mías- Helga lo miró asombrada por el tono burlón que uso, este juego de verdad les estaba gustando- regla número uno, debes venir a casa por lo menos dos veces a la semana y sin peros, la número dos es que si no puedo decir que eres mi esposa entonces le diremos a todos y óyeme bien, a todos que eres mi novia, la regla número tres es nada de engaños ni amiguitos 'especiales'- la rubia lo miró con cara "que clase de mujer crees que soy" pero eso no lo detuvo- la regla número cuatro es que si yo te descubro con alguien, sea quien sea los mato a ambos y finalmente la cinco, mi nombre es Arnold, pero para tú dulzura, puedes decirme mi amor. Le sonrió y la besó en el cuello para luego darse paso a terminar de ordenar los alimentos.

* * *

Hicieron algo liviano para desayunar entre besos y conversaciones sin sentido imitándose como si fuera niños. Pasaron un rato agradable pero ninguno se percató de la hora. Ya iba a ser mediodía cuando ese pensamiento llegó a sus mentes.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Arnold recordando que no traía reloj.

-A mi no me mires, no traigo reloj y el móvil lo dejé en casa- dijo la rubia que ya se había cambiado y ahora estaba sentada en la sala con su ahora novio/esposo sin hacer nada más que mirarse- revisa la hora en el tuyo.

-Creo que sigue apagado, ayer por alguna razón lo apagué al salir a buscarte y luego no recordé encenderlo- mientras el teléfono comenzaba funcionar el acariciaba el cabello a la rubia, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca pero eso pronto acabaría.- ¡Oh Dios!- Habían más de veinte llamadas perdidas en la pantalla y una cantidad igual de mensajes en el buzón de voz, eran de sus amigos y su hermana. Helga estaba muy curiosa así que ambos comenzaron a oírlos uno a uno.

_Arnie ¿Estás con Helga? Avísame si es así, estamos preocupados. Pheobs._

_Campeón debes estar con tu chica, le dije a Pheobs que no se preocupe pero sabes como es, me marcas al rato. Gerald._

_Hermano, ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! Mamá y papá están preguntando por ti, da señales de vida. Susan._

_¡Rayos Arnold! ¿Donde están?_

_Viejo me estás preocupando, ¿Están bien? Dime que estás con ella._

_¡Criminal! Eres un desconsiderado, no puedo dormir de la preocupación._

Casi terminaba de leerlos todos, se les había pasado por alto el avisarle a sus amigos que se encontraban bien y todo por estar ensimismados en su mundo. Debían llamarlos inmediatamente pero primero tenía que terminar de leer los mensajes, sólo faltaban tres y justamente eran de su amiga oriental.

_Estoy segura de que estas con Hel porque si no ambos ya hubiesen aparecido. Se que están felices pero por favor contesten, el papá de Helga llegó de Hollywood y quiere verla ¡ya!_

_¡Rayos! ¿Pueden aparecer de una vez? El hombre está furioso. No se cansará hasta ver a su hija. Está llamando otra vez, les volveré a marcar._

_Arnold por favor trae inmediatamente a casa a Helga, Bob Pataki dice que si no aparece en su casa antes de las una llamará a la policía ¡Demonios desde cuando son tan irresponsables!_

* * *

Arnold tomó las llaves que tenía sobre la mesa mientras Helga se ponía los zapatos, no dijeron nada durante el camino a casa pero se lanzaban algunas miradas de amor. Se veían tranquilos, o por lo menos él, la rubia estaba innegablemente nerviosa por ver a su padre, hace un año que no lo ve un año en el que precisamente le hizo una promesa que no dejaba de rondar sus pensamientos.

_Flashback._

_Helga estaba en el balcón de su departamento siendo abrazada por Olga. Lloraba desconsoladamente por la conversación que ambas habían tenido sobre Arnold. La menor de las Pataki había confesado que aún amaba al rubio._

_-Hermanita bebé, debes calmarte, no puedes seguir así por un muchacho al que no has visto en cuatro años- dijo con dulzura su hermana- quizás es tiempo que te des una nueva oportunidad con alguien más, quizás un amigo…_

_-No Olga- ahogada por sus propias lágrimas- No puedo engañar a alguien y mucho menos me engañaré. No puedo amar a nadie más porque mi vida y mi corazón le perteneces a ese idiota, melenudo, cabeza de balón que es tan adorable._

_Ninguna notaba que Bob Pataki observaba de cerca a sus hijas escuchando con atención cada palabra. Su paciencia se había agotado, si bien jamás se llevó del todo bien con Helga era su hija y no permitiría que por un tonto muchachito incapaz de ver lo maravillosa que era su hija, ella se echara a morir durante tanto tiempo._

_-Olga entra a la casa- gruñó el padre de ambas._

_-Pero papi yo…- fue interrumpida con una mirada castigadora, sabía que debía obedecer. Y así lo hizo dejándolos solos. Helga secó sus lágrimas, no quería que su padre la viera tan destruida._

_-No lo entiendo- dijo acercándose más a su hija- ¿Cómo es posible que siendo una Pataki no puedas olvidar a Alfred? Adentro hay un hombre que te quiso pero tú jamás lo viste de esa manera ¿Por qué te empeñas en cargar con el recuerdo de ese muchachito? Jamás te enseñé bien lo que era la vida, yo actué mal._

_-Bob, simplemente no lo entiendes.- lo miró sin decir nada más, quería escuchar bien lo que el quería decirle, ya después tendría tiempo de defender su amor._

_-Helga, se que nunca he sido un buen padre para ti y quizás siempre te deje a tu suerte pero fue porque siempre supe, desde el momento en el que naciste que eras una persona fuerte, que no se deja amedrentar por las cosas pequeñas. Ahora que te veo así, me doy cuenta que soy un padre horrible. Debí darle su merecido a ese estúpido Alfred unos cuantos años atrás.- Ella lo miró reprochadora- Si, se bien que no lo hubieses permitido. Ahora que te observo bien, veo que eres tan frágil como tu hermana Olga. Yo debía haberte cuidado más y quizás no estarías así._

_-Papá- dijo sonriendo al ver que su padre realmente la quería más de lo que ella podía imaginar.- Esto no es tu culpa, de verdad que no lo es. Yo soy la culpable por aferrarme a algo que jamás fue real. Gracias Bob._

_-¿Por qué me das las gracias? Yo debería ser el que te de las gracias a ti- dijo sonriéndole a su hija- Siempre has sido maravillosa y yo nunca te lo hice saber, me alegra que aunque tengas en tus venas la sangre Pataki seas capaz de brillar como lo haces. Prométeme algo Helga._

_-¿Qué cosa?- Tuvo un presentimiento, sentía que no podría cumplir esa promesa aun antes de conocer de que se trataba._

_-Prométeme que no volverás a acercarte a ese muchacho, que conocerás a otras personas o por lo menos lo intentarás.- Ella sabía que eso era imposible, ella no podía y no quería conocer a alguien más y también tenía la esperanza de que volvería a ser parte de la vida de Arnold de la manera que fuese. No cumpliría su promesa pero no quería decepcionar a su padre. Mintió._

_-Te lo prometo Bob- abrazó a su padre. Él estaba seguro de que ella no cumpliría su promesa, pero por lo menos eso la haría reaccionar y la ayudaría a tomar alguna determinación en su vida, se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a su hija como si en ese abrazo se le fuera la vida._

_Fin del flashback._

Ella no se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado a casa de Pheobe, antes de bajar el rubio la besó por última vez antes de que se les termine el momento perfecto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, te amo.

-Gracias mi amor.

* * *

Estacionaron el auto y se bajaron rápidamente de el para que ella pudiera llamar a su padre lo más pronto posible. Gerald les abrió la puerta no sin antes hacerles una seña de que su novia estaba furiosa. Ingresaron a la casa y Helga corrió a su habitación a llamar a su padre sin cruzarse con Pheobe que seguía enojada en su cuarto sin querer salir de el. Marcó el número e inmediatamente contestaron.

-Residencia Pataki- la voz de su padre parecía cortante, ella sabía que estaba enojado.

-Bob, soy Helga- Sintió miedo de su padre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se venía el regaño.- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Señorita tenemos que hablar- _señora_, pensó la rubia esbozando una sonrisa pero deteniéndola de inmediato como si pensara que el la descubriría, algo lógicamente imposible.- Vendrás a casa esta tarde y no quiero peros. Adiós.- la voz de su padre la dejó helada.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo. Tenía que darse una ducha y luego cambiarse para cocinarles algo delicioso a sus amigos y que la perdonen por su pequeño secuestro totalmente aceptado. Preparaba todo para arreglarse mientras en la sala se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación bastante peculiar.

* * *

-Ya dime viejo- dijo un ofuscado Gerald.- ¿Dónde se metieron anoche?

-En casa, ya te lo dije un millón de veces.- gruñó Arnold, ya estaba cansado por las preguntas de su amigo.- Viejo, es en serio- dijo al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo.

-Ya no mientas, no estuvieron en tu casa porque Susan llamó mil veces a Pheobs preguntándole si habían llegado- rogó una vez más- ¿Me dirás?

-No dije que estuve en la casa de huéspedes, simplemente estuvimos en casa.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Si Gerald, en la casa de lago y por Dios, es maravillosa.

-¿Y que tanto hicieron?- las preguntas ya estaban cansado a Arnold que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza y todas relacionadas con la rubia que ahora salía de la ducha- Quiero decir, ¿Pasó algo?- La sonrisa maliciosa del moreno hizo que Arnold riera asintiendo y haciéndolo hablar en voz baja para que nadie los escuche.

-Así es hermano, creo que fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida.- sonreía tan pleno que nada podría opacar eso, ni siquiera el torbellino de dudas que tenía por la presencia de Bob en Hillwood.- Ella es una mujer fantástica, en muchos sentidos. Su amor, sus palabras, su boca, su piel, su…-

-Ya basta viejo, quería saber pero no tanto- lo interrumpió Gerald riendo de manera cómplice a su amigo.- me alegro de que las cosas estén funcionando bien.

El moreno vio a través de la ventana que el auto de Susan se estacionaba frente a su casa con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba un bolso deportivo entre sus manos y se acercaba a la entrada, era casi como ver a Helga en los días de escuela.

-Cielos viejo, creo que si no te ocurrió nada anoche, ahora si que te espera algo grave- dijo señalando a la hermana pequeña del rubio que se acercaba echa un bólido.- Por suerte tenemos a la mejor doctora de Hillwood en casa, aunque creo que te dejará sufrir.

-¡Rayos Gerald! Se me olvidó llamar a casa- el sabía que su hermana, como una Shortman, era dulce y amable pero también tenía actitudes parecidas a las de Helga cuando perdía la paciencia dado que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas y había ayudado en la crianza de aquella muchacha a quien veía más una hermana que la misma Olga.- Creo que realmente voy a morir- Se tapó la cara con un cojín mientras su amigo abría la puerta y le indicaba donde estaba su hermano.

-¡Criminal! ¡Te voy a matar!- le lanzó el bolso a su hermano en la cara y este hizo una mueca de dolor- ¿Dónde demonios estabas Arnold Philip Shortman?

-Mi segundo golpe esta mañana- rio tomando su cara con dolor- Hermanita lo siento, de verdad perdóname- la miró con la cara más tierna que pudo, sabía que eso la convencería.

-¡NO! Esta vez no te servirá esa cara camarón con pelos- dijo Susan más calmada- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¿Por qué no contestabas el maldito teléfono? Mamá y papá estaban muy preocupados pero te cubrí y les dije que habías dormido aquí, así que me debes una tonto.

-Susan respira un poco o se te saldrán los pulmones- dijo el moreno divertido mientras observaba a su amigo ser regañado por su hermana menor, sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse.- Creo que tu hermano tiene mucho que decirte.

Arnold no tuvo más opción que relatar con detalles la maravillosa noche que había pasado en su casa con su novia/esposa. Su amigo y su hermana rieron al escuchar algunos de los temas que habían hablado los rubios y el "cariñoso" recibimiento de su esposa esa misma mañana.

-¡Esa es mi cuñada!- rio Susan- Te lo merecías por desaparecer así después de…- la muchacha rio nuevamente. Arnold estaba sonrojado por la burla de su hermana menor y aunque consideraba que ella era aún muy pequeña para hablar de esos temas, a pesar de que ya tenía dieciocho años, él confiaba en el buen juicio de ella.

-Cielos viejo, creo que eres mi héroe. Tu "novia"- dijo el moreno haciendo un ademán con las manos- es una chica dulce y amable, además de tener su carácter y ser guapísima, bueno, no más que mi futura esposa.

-¡Vamos chicos! Ya paren de una vez- rio Arnold quien había olvidado por un momento la aparición de su suegro en la ciudad.- Me siento nervioso con este juego que me impuso Helga, pero si esa es la única forma de poder volver a estar con ella, lo acepto.

-¿Qué esperabas hermanito? ¿Creías que volvería corriendo a tus brazos después de que tus celos enfermizos te hicieron besar a esa horrible pelirroja y además dudar de sus palabras? Yo como una chica, la entiendo completamente, tiene que volver a confiar en ti y el hacerte sufrir un poco durante el camino, pero no te desanimes, tampoco es tan malo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Susan, claro yo no soy una chica tan linda- dijo con una voz suave queriendo sonar como Susan. Recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de su pequeña amiga.- También entiendo el punto de Helga. Hermano, muchas veces la vi realmente destrozada por eso y bueno, eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso, pero te mereces lo que te hace. Debes hacer que confíe realmente en ti o si no estoy seguro que esta vez la perderás en serio viejo.

-Lo sé Gerald, por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien. Debemos tener una cita perfecta- sonrió- Pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa más- su hermana y su amigo lo miraron fijamente tratando de decifrar si lo que había en su cara era preocupación o miedo- La familia de Helga está en Hillwood y a juzgar por la manera tan cariñosa que me trató Bob la última vez que nos vimos, no creo que le alegre mucho saber que llevamos cinco años casados y que lo intentaremos nuevamente.- comenzó a recordar la última vez que vio a la familia Pataki, claro, sin Helga presente.

_Flashback._

_Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Helga. El rubio recordaba bien la fecha porque justamente había sido el día del cumpleaños dieciocho de su amada. Sabía que había cometido más de un error y que ella jamás perdonaría sus torpezas, eso lo estaba matando lentamente. El sólo recuerdo de ella llorando en el parque a causa de él lo torturaba._

_Estaba sentado en la banca donde habían terminado para repasar ese día, justamente la que estaba frente al lago donde el le había pedido que sean novios a la luz de la luna, tal como si fuera una obra teatral. Ese lugar era para el como una silla eléctrica donde debía pagar todos sus errores. Ya era bastante tarde y comenzaba a hacer frío así que tomó su camino habitual por el que debía pasar frente a la casa donde alguna vez vivió su amada y la familia de esta. _

_Ellos se habían marchado a Hollywood para acompañar a la mayor de las hijas en su carrera como actriz y directora de cine y teatro. La casa jamás fue vendida. En cierta manera ese era un consuelo para el joven rubio ya que eso le permitía ir a sentarse al pórtico al salir de la universidad o luego de sus viajes al parque, ese día sería distinto._

_Las luces de la casa Pataki estaban encendidas y decidió acercarse. Escuchó tres voces conocidas para él. Eran Miriam, Olga y Bob que discutían con las ventanas abiertas de la sala sin notar que el muchacho estaba allí mirando como si fuese parte de esa escena._

_-Papi debimos ir a verla, sabes que esta fecha es terrible para ella- dijo Olga con su molesta y encantadora voz._

_-Olga tiene razón Bob, ella nos debe necesitar en este momento y nosotros aquí solucionando los problemas de la compañía- sollozó Miriam, notablemente afectada- ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a estar con ella ahora?_

_-Cálmense- gruño Bob Pataki a las dos mujeres a su lado- Ella nos pidió que la dejemos sola este año, ustedes mismas lo escucharon. Si ella quiere quedarse a llorar por ese mocoso altanera, allá ella._

_-Pero papi, tú sabes bien como fueron las cosas y ella de verdad nos necesita- comenzó a llorar la mayor de las Pataki._

_-Basta ya Olga, deja el drama que no estas con tus amigos actores- Arnold se sorprendió al ver la manera en que Bob le hablaba a su hija predilecta- Te lo he dicho mil veces, si ella quiere llorar por Alfred debemos dejarla. Además no está sola, ese muchacho simpático está con ella, no creo que una noche más solos le afecte en lo absoluto._

_Al oír esas palabras el muchacho de rubios cabellos sintió como se le helaba hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Su amada Helga estaba con alguien más. Su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse de a poco y la ilusión de tenerla cerca se hizo más lejana aún. No notó que seguía mirando a Bob Pataki recibir reclamos de las mujeres hasta que un grito del hombre lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones._

_-¿Qué haces espiando a mi familia rata sucia y asquerosa?- la ira inundó el rostro del hombre como nunca antes- Ya verás desgraciado.- Las mujeres dentro le hicieron señas de que se marche pero el se negó, tenía que enfrentarse a él de una vez. La puerta de la casa se abrió como si un huracán hubiese pasado._

_-Bob- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de tener frente a frente al padre de su amada._

_-Maldita sabandija, no te bastó con hacer sufrir a mi pequeña- Arnold confirmó que el gran Bob amaba a su hija- ahora también eres un maldito psicópata- las mujeres dentro de la casa abrían los ojos asustadas, temían que Pataki pierda la razón y cometa una locura._

_-Bob yo no quería que eso suceda, las cosas no son como tu crees, a mi me engañaron.- El padre de Helga apretaba los puños para evitar golpear al chico que tenía en frente.- Sabes cuanto amaba a tu hija, cuanto la amo pero…- Un golpe de puño hizo callar al muchacho que ahora estaba tirado en la acera. Al ver el golpe, Olga, quien temblaba, decidió salir a ayudar al muchacho._

_-¿Qué sabes tú de amar? Sólo eres un muchacho tonto que perdió a una chica maravilla por estúpido._

_-Sí, soy un estúpido y lo admito, pero te juro que aún la amo y no me importa que haya alguien con ella ahora, no me importa en lo absoluto porque aún así la voy a amar. Me comporté como un idiota y aún lo sigo pagando, no merezco que ella me mire siquiera, pero aún así la amo- el chico comenzó a llorar, no sentía el dolor del puñetazo que había recibido, puesto que el dolor de su corazón era mucho mayor.-Comprendo que ella me odie, comprendo que tú me odies, comprendo que todos me odien, incluso yo me odio, me da igual, pero eso no quita que la ame y que cada día de los últimos tres años me torture con su partida.- El se quedó cayado, sentado en la acera llorando sin notar que la expresión de Bob se había ablandado incluso soltando algunas lágrimas por lo que había dicho el muchacho. Olga llegó al lado de Arnold y acarició su cabello para calmarlo, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le sonrió._

_-Arnold, es mejor que vayas a casa y pongas hielo a ese golpe- la muchacha lo miró con compasión- papi, es mejor que entres a casa._

_-Bob, necesito saber donde está- no había dejado de llorar, pero se sentía más tranquilo después de que Olga lo había consolado- debo encontrarla. Ella y yo estamos…_

_-Vete a tu casa muchacho y no vuelvas a preguntar por ella.- No gritó, no apretó los puños, no se exaltó. Bob Pataki simplemente se quedó calmado mirando con nuevos ojos al muchacho que tenía al frente, al que no permitió terminar su confesión.- Vamos Olga, entremos a casa._

_El muchacho parecía se sentía extrañado por el comportamiento del hombre que cerraba la puerta de su casa. Encontrar a su amada no sería fácil, menos ahora que había alguien en su vida. Quizás es hora de continuar, pensó. Pero esa idea fue desechada al instante porque a su cabeza volvió la imagen de la hermosa rubia llorando por su causa._

_Fin del flashback._

-¡Arnie! ¡ARNIE!- gritó Susan para despertar a su hermano del recuerdo que había tenido.

-¡Cielos viejo! Llevamos un rato hablándote y tú no lo notabas, si que el tema de Pataki te tiene mal.

-Hermanito todo saldrá bien, y ahora hazme el favor de cambiarte, luces horrible- sonrió la muchacha a la vez que su hermano le daba un abrazo y tomaba el bolso en silencio para dejar a un preocupados a quienes estaban con él.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Por supuesto, ellos se aman y lograrán superar cualquier cosa.- Sonrió la muchacha quien comenzó a charlar de otra cosa con el moreno evitando que el tema se haga más grande.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Helga estaba instalada Pheobe viendo como su amiga se maquillaba frente al espejo respondiendo el interrogatorio de su furiosa mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué hicieron esto? ¿No pensaron que todos nos preocuparíamos? ¡Demonios! Deben dejar esos riesgos, ya no son unos niños.

-Pheobs, por favor, ya te explique todo, absolutamente TODO lo que ocurrió. En serio no fue nuestra intención desaparecer del mundo. Deja que será Bob quien se de le lujo de regañarme esta vez.- Su amiga comenzó a reír ante la respuesta de su amiga, después de tantos años seguía siendo ella la persona que le ponía los puntos sobre las ies a sus locuras con Arnold.- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?- dijo queriendo parecer ofendida pero comenzó a reír también.

-Es que me parece sorprendente todo esto- secó las lágrimas que habían caído por la risa- Hace unos días no querías ver al pobre Arnie y ahora pasan la noche juntos en la residencia SHORTMAN.

-¡Já! ¿Cuándo te volviste comediante Pheobs?- Comenzaron a reír nuevamente- Ni yo entiendo que me pasó- se puso de pie y empezó a exagerar con los brazos todo lo que decía.- No quería volver a tenerlo cerca pero ahora no quiero separarme de él ¡Rayos! Como lo odio hermana, estúpido y delicioso mantecado. Tiene algo que me derrite como una paleta al sol un día de verano. ¡Diablos! Lo detesto.

-Lo amas Helga- sonrió con ternura la oriental- Supongo que lo llevarás esta tarde a tu casa ¿No es así?

Helga miró a su amiga como esperando encontrar en ella una respuesta lógica y coherente como ella misma a la pregunta que le había formulado, pero nada. No sabía que era lo que debía hacer y eso realmente la exasperaba.

-No lo sé Pheobs- Respondió sincera- Es decir, quiero que Bob sepa que estoy con él pero no sé como lo tomará, después de todo el lo odia por lo que sucedió.

-Bueno Hel, debes pensar bien que es lo que harás. Debes tener en cuenta que el es tú esposo legalmente y si su relación de "noviecitos" anda bien deberán vivir como pareja y finalmente se terminará enterando de cualquier forma.

-Lo sé amiga, pero ¿Y si las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros? Hemos cambiado bastante. Yo lo amaría de cualquier manera pero no sé si él ame a la persona que soy ahora. Si lo llevo hoy a casa y luego todo vuelve a terminar lo único que conseguiré es que Bob lo odie aún más, si es que eso es posible.

-Pero ¿Prefieres ocultarle las cosas importantes a tu familia luego de lo bien que andan las cosas entre ustedes? Se que tío Bob se enojará, pero debes enfrentarte a eso en algún punto. Él te ama y comprenderá lo que sientes, después de todo eres su rayito de sol.

-¡Ash! No me recuerdes eso Pheobs- rio la rubia al recordar de que hablaba su amiga.

_Flashback._

_La familia de Helga se encontraba de visita en New York, así mismo Pheobe junto a Gerald visitaba a su amiga. El departamento de la rubia era un caos. Todos reían mientras bebían unas botellas de vino, charlaba y observaban viejas fotos de libros de recuerdos. Estos no había sido abiertos desde el día que ella salió de su casa para alejarse de su amado con cabeza de balón. Entonces era lógico que dentro de el libro aún se encontraran fotos de ellos desde el jardín de infancia, obras escolares, el día que salvaron el vecindario, su aventura en la selva de San Lorenzo, el regreso de Arnold a la ciudad, su primer día de novios, vacaciones con sus amigos, cumpleaños, fiestas, el día de la graduación, su coronación de rey y reina del baile de su promoción y el día antes de su cumpleaños. Ninguna foto anterior la había afectado pero justamente esa apareció frente a sus ojos y hizo que su corazón se apriete dentro de su pecho y un nudo se le forme en la garganta. Su semblante cambió, a uno sombrío. Tomo el resto del vino de su copa y se sirvió mas mientras sus amigos tomaban el álbum rodeados por los demás para descubrir el por qué del cambio en la chica._

_El vino ya había echo efecto y el gran Bob había bebido mucho más que los demás. El cambio de su hija menor le partió el corazón mil veces más ebrio que si hubiese estado sobrio. Quería hacer algo pero comenzó a divagar y a llorar._

_-Mi ¡Hip! pequeña Helgla, ese ¡Hip! tarado cabeza de balón es un ¡Hip! completlo idiota. Si tanto te ama ¡Hip! ¿Por qué diablos no te blusca? ¡Hip! Mi pequeño rayito de ¡Hip! sol, ya le di su mere ¡Hip! cido a Alfred pero ¡Hip! eso no fue suficiente. No voy a ¡Hip! permitir que te haga más ¡Hip! daño. ¡Cielos que imbécil! ¡Hip! Si fuese más listo ¡Hip! sabría que estas en ¡Hip! New York con nosotros pero ya veo que es bastante ¡Hip! lento como una linda tortuguita del mar ¡Hip! azul. Jajaja ¿Se imaginan una ¡Hip! tortuga con su cabeza? Yo creo que se ¡Hip! hundiría. Jajaja. ¡No! A mi pequeño rayito de sol ningluna, ¡Hip! Y óiganme bien, ¡Hip! ningluna tortuga con cabeza de ¡Hip! balón la hace llorar ¡No y no y definitivitamente NO! ¡Hip! ¡A un Pataki se le respleta!- Después de que Bob terminó de hacer su reclamo se acomodó en el sillón donde había permanecido y se quedó dormido._

_Todos los presentes, incluida Helga rieron estruendosamente mientras el hombre parecía no sentir el alboroto a su alrededor. Desde esa noche todos llaman a la rubia el pequeño rayito de sol para molestarla._

_Fin del flashback._

-Pheobs te has convertido en una persona muy cruel- ríe la chica rubia.

-Pues en eso me has convertido Hel- dice divertida la oriental- Te espero abajo, porque no quiero que incendies mi casa mientras cocinas- rieron por última vez y la salió de la habitación dejando a su amiga terminar de arreglarse.

* * *

Arnold ya está listo y va a esperar a su amada a la sala. Se encuentra con Pheobe en la escalera quien en un primer momento le da una mirada reprochadora para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

-Que bien te ves Romeo- bromeó la oriental.

-Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Hel, Pheobs, te estás volviendo malvada- respondió sonrojado y con una sonrisa al llegar abajo.

* * *

Pheobe, Gerald y Arnold escuchaban atentos en la sala mientras escuchaban a Susan en su nuevo plan. La idea que la muchacha les proponía les encantó así que todos asintieron con sonrisas en la cara. Helga llegaba en ese momento con el celular en las manos listo para prenderlo cuando notó que todos la veían con una cara sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- notó que su amiga cuñada estaba sentada mirándola más sonriente que los demás y se dirigió a abrazarla- ¡Su! Lamento tanto no haberte avisado anoche que...- Notó que la chica seguía sonriendo sin decir nada.- ¿Qué estas tramando pequeña?

-Pues la verdad no soy yo la que tramó algo esta vez- le respondió con una sonrisa y abrazándola más fuerte para luego dejarla sentada junto a su hermano quien también sonreía.

-Susan Shortman, me estas asustando- dijo nerviosa- ¡Criminal! Ya dejen de mirarme así- dijo sonrojada- ¿Arnoldo?

-A mi no me mires- se hizo el ofendido sin dejar de mirarla con la sonrisa en su rostro- Por cierto mi vida, te vez hermosa- la besó el la mejilla y ella miró a sus amigos quienes negaron con la cabeza adelantándose a la rubia.

-¡Genial! ¿Me pueden decir que es lo que pasa?

-Lo que pasa Hel- dijo Susan- Mis papás quieren darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.- Ahora comprendía todo. Las sorpresas de Miles y Stella eran poco convencionales, tal como lo eran las de los abuelos antes de fallecer.

-¡Ay no!- dijo Helga y todos asintieron.- Deben estar bromeando- sonrió también prendiendo su teléfono celular sin querer.- Yo tengo que ver a Bob y…

-Nada de eso Hel, ellos desean verte. Te extrañan mucho- hizo el mayor intento por sonar ofendida en su siguiente comentario- Además sabes que ellos te quieren más que a mi- todos rieron al unísono.

* * *

Todos prepararon sus cosas para seguir a Su hasta la sorpresa. Helga guardó el teléfono en el bolso que le había preparado Susan para la sorpresa sin notar que tenía mensajes de una persona que ella conocía bastante bien.

-Ya estoy lista. Díganme que esta vez no tengo que vendarme los ojos.- dijo suplicante Helga mientras Arnold le daba un dulce, apasionado y largo beso. Mientras tomaba una venda rosa que le había dado su hermanita.

-Lo siento cariño, pero sorpresas son sorpresas- le vendo los ojos y le robó un beso.

-Está bien mi amor, pero te juro que si me caigo te las verás con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

Todos rieron mientras tomaban sus cosas para salir de casa y subirse a sus autos. Sin duda que ese día habría muchas sorpresas que algunos no se esperan.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_**

* * *

_Hola otra vez mis queridísimos lectores. Bueno, actualizo hoy, después de algunos días. La verdad quería actualizar ayer pero no tenía inspiración así que me di el día para ver capítulos de Hey Arnold, películas dramáticas, leer un libro lleno de cosas dramáticas y leer montones de fics para logar el estado más puro de inspiración que puede existir. Por fin hoy terminé de escribir la historia incluyendo algunos datos escondidos para que se siembre la duda._

_Espero que disfruten de el capítulo y que me sigan leyendo porque sin ustedes no vivo D: (Drama Queen) Hablando en serio de verdad que me encanta que lean el fic porque es para todos ustedes._

_Pasando a otro tema, agradezco nuevamente los reviews que me dejan, que por cierto me encanta y me dan ánimos, los adoro por leerme _

_Mechitas: Así es, con el cuello torcido y todo actualizo, hasta que mis manos se vuelvan tierra no dejaré de escribir ajajajajaj gracias por leer la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno, la próxima vez que actualice espero sorprenderte porque ya tengo pensado como será, muajajajaja! Creo que más de alguien sufrirá. Cuidate mucho mucho y sigue la historia, un besito gigantesco :***_

_Mi querida Diana Carolina: Linda, no pude hacer el capítulo del drama con la familia Pataki porque si no me iba a saltar gran parte de lo que tengo pensado, pero como notaste, en el próximo si o si va el con dedicación especial para ti ya que aparece la familia más terrible :D Sigo con mi egocentrismo, recomendandome por aquí y por allá ajajjajajja. Querías algo más explicito sobre la noche de pasión de los rubio? Si me pides lemon, te doy lemon ajjajajaj Seré más gráfica la próxima vez, lo juro. Es que la verdad no sabía si ponerle más picante o no porque quizás hay personas sencibles de mente pura y sin pecados y se pueden ofender pero bueno, necesitan pasión así que será más intenso desde ahora :D Muchas gracias por ayudarme y leerme siempre, no sé que haría sin tus comentarios :c me ayudan demasiado, de verdad que eres un amor Me encantan tus reviews :) y espero que en este también me escribas ;D Verdad! también gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, te adoro Un abrazototote gigantesco, enorme, tamaño king kong y muchísisisisimos besitos :***_

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que probablemente actualice mañana, aunque no les prometo nada porque quizás mañana vea a mi prima que hace tiempo que no veo y será el reencuentro después de mucho. Pero intentaré de todas formas actualizar mañana. En caso de que no sea así el día siguiente ya estará el capítulo._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: Helga siempre vuelve a ser Helga porque está en su esencia, eso se está notando de a poco._


	7. Me alegro de que estés aquí

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo VII.- Me alegro de que estés aquí.**

Mientras todos iban en sus autos una pareja reía por las súplicas de la chica. Esto hacía reír bastante a su novio, le alegraba que ella estuviese junto a él.

-Por favor Arnoldo, deja que me quite esta cosa de los ojos.- Reclama Helga divertida- De verdad deseo saber a donde vamos.

-Te dije que no mi amor, ya pronto llegaremos- dice conciliador Arnold que va completamente feliz- Te aseguro que amarás la sorpresa de mis padres, aunque no sé muy bien cual es.- Rio ante su comentario.

-Claro cielo, siempre son hermosas sorpresas pero- Hace un silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas- No se si les agrade aún a Miles y a Stella.- Sonaba realmente triste- No podría soportar que la relación con ellos sea diferente, son como mis padres y…- El rubio la tomó de la mano.

-Helga, ellos realmente te quieren como a una hija, incluso creo que te han llegado a querer más que a mi- el no quería traer de vuelta ese recuerdo pero tenía que hacerlo para que ella comprenda.- Hubo un momento en el que realmente pensé que mi familia me odiaba.

_Flashback._

_La familia Shortman estaba reunida escuchando lo sucedido con Helga y su viaje del cual no se sabía el rumbo. Todos, incluso los inquilinos se mostraron molestos por el comportamiento pero sin decir nada se retiraron y dejaron en el lugar a los abuelos, a sus padres y hermana mirándolo molestos. De pronto su hermana se acercó llorando a él y el sonido seco de una cachetada en el rostro hizo a todos sorprenderse sin decir nada._

_-Susan Gertrude Shortman, ¿Por qué golpeas a tu hermano? Esperaban una respuesta a la pregunta echa por Stella, que era la más comprensiva de todos._

_-¡Por Dios Mamá! ¿Acaso Arnold es tarado? Como pudiste creer que ella te engañaba y menos con ese idiota, además no entiendo como besaste a esa horrible chica de pelo rojo, no siquiera es linda. Y ahora para colmo mi mejor amiga se ha ido, y todo porque no podías soportar el impulso de cumplir tu estúpido sueño- Arnold sabía que ella tenía razón pero estaba siendo demasiado grosera y agresiva. Además no entendía de qué sueño le hablaba su hermana y una idea surgió en su cabeza y fue como si ella leyera su mente. Lila.- Así es hermanito, esa estúpida obsesión que tuviste alguna vez con esa zorra.- Todos estaban en silencio y ofendidos por las palabras de la chica._

_-Susan ¡A tu habitación!- Miles estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por el comportamiento de su hija, ella siempre era educada pero sabía que no todo lo dicho por esta era falso. Así que antes de que fuese peor su comportamiento la alejó de la discusión, no sin que ella dijera su última frase y partía el corazón de su hermano._

_-Esto no te lo perdonaré, te odio Arnold- La chica subió las escaleras llorando, de la misma forma que su hermano lo hacía en la sala. Se escuchó un gran portazo._

_-Hombre pequeño- dice Phil abrazando a su esposa y poniéndose ambos de pie- Creo que por lo menos nosotros no debemos meternos en tus asuntos. Será mejor que hables con tus padres y nosotros no tenemos nada para decirte realmente.- El sincero anciano no quería hablar de ese tema con su nieto, así que prefería evitar que el le dirija la palabra, por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que se calme. Se alejaron de la sala._

_-Hijo, no lo puedo entender, ¿Cómo es que si amas tanto a Helga no hayas sido capaz de ver la realidad?_

_-Tu madre tiene razón pequeño, creo que es algo que tu mismo debes resolver. Esta vez no podemos hacer nada._

_-Pero ya es tarde, ella se fue y yo no sé donde está- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos dejando como que las lágrimas se escapen entre sus dedos. Sus padres sólo lo veían con dolor y estaban seguros de que había actuado mal así que él tenía que solucionar su guerra interna sin su ayuda._

_-Lo siento hijo- dice Stella acariciando los cabellos de su hijo- Los errores no se pueden borrar, ahora debes ser capaz de encontrarles una solución y aunque tu hermana se comportó grosera, ella tiene un buen punto. Piensa las cosas._

_-Pequeño, te dejaremos solo. Yo iré a hablar con Bob, espero que el no esté molesto también con nosotros._

_Arnold se quedó sólo en la sala, mirando un punto fijo pero sin ver nada en realidad, tenía en su mente el rostro de ella, asociado a su voz, su olor, el calor de su piel, todo lo que la hacía ella. Nadie quería estar cerca de él y su mente lo llevaba a lo mismo. Todos lo odian._

_Fin del flashback._

-No puedo creerlo- dice Helga recostándose en el hombro de su amado.- Es imposible que ellos te hayan odiado, y por lo que me dijiste creo que realmente sólo querían dejarte pensar y enfrentarte a tu misma estupidez.

-No sé como haces eso, pero tienes una intuición maravillosa- rio el muchacho pues eso era lo que había pasado. Ellos sólo querían dejarlo pensar y enfrentarse a su propia conciencia pero lo veían tan mal después de haberlo estado evitando y casi eliminándolo de las conversaciones que le explicaron todo.- Eso fue lo que pasó finalmente pero la verdad es que aún teniéndote aquí a mi lado sigo sintiéndome un estúpido.

-Ya basta de eso- le dice poniendo una mano en la pierna de su esposo, que lo hace sonrojar- A todo esto, ¿Cómo fue que tú y Su volvieron a hablar? Esa niña tiene su carácter y aunque es incluso más amable que tú su orgullo es mayor al mio.

-Pues si, ella fue la que se demoró más tiempo en perdonarme pero un día se acercó a mi y con ese carácter revoltoso dentro de ella me dijo que sólo me escucharía una vez más y mejor era que aprovechara mi oportunidad- los dos rubios no pudieron evitar carcajearse porque aquella dulce muchacha castaña parecía ser mas madura de lo estrictamente necesario para su edad.- Le terminé de contar todo y le pedí disculpas por todo mientras ella hizo lo mismo y así fue como nuestra relación mejoró, de echo ella sabe todo de mi, más que Gerald o cualquier persona, bueno cualquiera excepto tú, sigues siendo la única que adivina, sin siquiera mirarme, lo que me ocurre.

-Eso, mi amado cerebro de mosca, es un don- dijo seductoramente la rubia cerca del oído de su novio quien detuvo el auto en medio de un camino sólo para besarla con pasión.

* * *

Él hizo su asiento hacia atrás y la rubia sin quitarse la venda se subió sobre las piernas de su amado para comenzar a besarse como si sus cuerpos pidieran desesperadamente del otro, las caricias empezaban a estar presentes, pero el sonido del teléfono de Arnold los hizo separarse. Sin ver, la chica se sentó nuevamente en su asiento arreglando el delicado vestido que llevaba puesto, dejando sus interminables piernas a la vista del chico rubio que deseaba realmente tocarlas una vez más.

-¿S-si diga?- La respiración del rubio seguía agitada, esto hizo que su hermana, quién lo llamaba, y todos comenzara a reír por como se escuchaban en el altavoz. Esto hizo que el rubio se sonroje.

_-¡Ah! Ya entiendo porque aún no llegan_- Dice Stella riendo a carcajadas.

-_Dejen de besuquearse y bueno, ustedes saben-_ dijo Miles haciendo que su hijo ría nervioso.

-¡Papá!, nosotros no…-No pudo continuar por la risa de sus interlocutores.

_-Si, si, como digas hermanito, apresúrense. Adiós_.- El no dijo nada sólo colgó bastante avergonzado y divertido.

-Se enteraron ¿No es cierto?- rio Helga, a ella no le molestaba que ellos supieran las cosas que pasaban entre ellos. Había sido ella misma quien le pidió a Stella platicar de sexo y las maneras adecuadas para evitar embarazos a temprana edad, cosa que sólo utilizó una vez pues no volvió a tener relaciones con nadie hasta ahora -¡Bah! me da igual, arranca el auto de una ves o me quito esta venda.

-Lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas.- dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Siguieron por aquel camino de tierra, rodeado de árboles. Arnold deseaba quitarle la venda para que ella volviese a ver el hermoso lugar pues ya habían estado allí. No entendían que tramaban los Shortman pero estaban seguros de que algo bastante interesante estaba por ocurrir. Llegaron a un pequeño camping reservado cercano a un rio. Arnold salió del auto y ayudó a bajar a su esposa. Tomó los bolsos que Susan había preparado y le dio la mano. Caminaron lentamente hasta que el la soltó y se alejó en silencio. Esa era la señal de siempre así que se quitó la venda y un gran grupo de personas gritó ¡Sorpresa! Estaban los inquilinos, los amigos de la infancia y los Shortman. Los padres de Arnold corren a abrazar a Helga que los mira emocionada.

-¡Pequeña Dama!- dijo Miles abrazando a la rubia antes de recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposa.- Pero cariño, espera tu turno.- La miró desafiante y ella sólo le dio otro golpe en el brazo.

Todos notaban lo parecido que era el carácter de Stella y Helga, quizás era por eso que ellas siempre se habían llevado bien. Una vez que Miles se alejó de la muchacha, ya que su esposa había ganado la discusión, está se acercó a su nuera y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte y cargado de emociones que todos se enternecieron, bueno, a excepción de dos personas que rondaban la zona.

-¡Querida Helga!- grita la mujer castaña con cabeza de balón y la rubia se abraza a ella como si fuese su propia madre.- ¡Por Dios! Que hermosa estás, que bien te ha sentado New York linda. Por cierto leí tus dos libros y son realmente maravillosos, las historias se me hacen tan conocidas- le cerró un ojo en complicidad.- Sabes, hace mucho que teníamos planeada esta sorpresa y por fin podemos pasar un rato agradable.

-Si tía _Ella_.- Dijo sonriente la muchacha con el sobrenombre que usaba de cariño para su suegra- la verdad también te ves de maravilla, hace tanto que no los veía.- sonríe con nostalgia y se abraza a Miles y a Stella.-Está si que ha sido una excelente sorpresa.- Ambos la miraron con esa sonrisa que ella conocía bien, sabía que tramaban algo pero no quiso inferir así que decidió esperar a que ellos le digan en su momento.- Por cierto, tengo algo que enseñarles. Cuando vayan a casa de Pheobs se los mostraré.

-¿Seguirás en casa de Phebs y Gerald? Yo pensé que estarías en la casa de tus padres o en la casa del lago- Miles terminó de hacer su comentario sólo para mirar con sorna las caras de vergüenza de los rubios y reír.- Bueno, lo que en verdad me interesa saber es que es lo que pasa entre ustedes.

-Miles, has una pregunta a la vez por favor- Helga se separo de sus queridos suegros y se paró cerca de Arnold para tomar su mano y darle un beso en la mejilla.- Bien creo que queremos comenzar por saber que es lo que pasa entre ustedes.

-La verdad mamá, papá- sinceramente miró a los ojos a Helga para continuar hablando con sus padres siendo escuchados como en una conferencia de prensa por sus grandes amigos.- Bueno, lo diré de una vez, somos novios.- dijo sonriendo y aprovechando del descuido besó a su amada hacia atrás, dejándola atrapada en esos besos de película que él sabía que le encantaban. Todos aplaudían ante la pareja que tanto querían, todos menos un par. El muchacho la levantó y una Helga un tanto confundida y sonrojada miró a sus suegros.

-Si, eso que el dice- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.- ¡Cielos Arnold!- la rubia ya más integra le da un golpe en la frente al muchacho.- ¿Dónde has aprendido a tomar por sorpresa a la gente? ¡Criminal! Casi me matas de asfixia- Todos sonrieron y ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Novios? Pero…- dijo Miles que fue silenciado por una mirada de Susan.

-Después te explico papá- dice la hermana menor de Arnold- Será mejor que termines pronto de interrogar a este par porque si no quizás que cochinadas harán frente a noso…- Stela jaló la oreja de su hija, le molestaba que ella haga ese tipo de comentarios, aunque muchas de las veces ella reía antes de castigarla.- ¡Ay mamá! Los siento, lo siento.- Todos reían al ver la escena, mientras que Miles continuó su interrogatorio.

-Pues Helga, como te decía, ¿En serio vivirás con los muchachos? Pensé que quizás te quedarías en tu casa o en la de ambos- dijo sonriente el padre de Arnold.

-La verdad tío Miles- dijo soltando un suspiro- no lo sé. No sé si quedarme con los muchachos o ir a casa con Bob, Miriam y Olga, pero lo que tengo claro en este momento- dijo apretando la mano de su novio/esposo en señal de disculpa- es que yo y Arnold aún no podemos vivir juntos.- El chico tenía una sombra de tristeza en el rostro que intentaba ocultar con una leve sonrisa.- No es que yo no lo ame, jamás dejé de hacerlo, es sólo que él debe conocerme nuevamente porque cambié demasiado en estos cinco años, mientras que yo debo conocerlo y ver si puedo confiar. Ustedes saben que eso para mi es un tema delicado.

-Mmm, entiendo- dijo su suegro mientras tomaba a su esposa de la mano.- Nosotros entendemos su situación. A decir verdad pasamos por algo bastante parecido hace unos años. ¿Lo recuerdas cielo?- Un golpe en la frente del hombre lo hizo reír, su esposa se vengaba de el por su comentario.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, casanova- sarcásticamente contestó Stella.- El estúpido de tu padre creyó que yo lo engañaba con un bobo que era el primo lejano de esa muchacha Lili ¿La recuerdas Miles?- no permitió que conteste- Claro que debes recordarla si la besuqueaste frente a mi. Bueno, lo que ocurrió al fin es que quería olvidar a este maravilloso idiota y me fui a estudiar lejos, pero algunas casualidades del destino nos volvieron a rencontrar y bueno, ustedes saben que ocurrió después, sino, es muy probable que el bonito muchacho que está aquí- señaló a un sonrojado Arnold.- Jamás se hubiese conocido con esta bella chica.- Helga sonrió ante el descubrimiento.

-Definitivamente ustedes y nosotros vivimos historias muy distintas, pero hay ciertas situaciones que conocemos bastante, como los celos Shortman- miró a Helga quién reía por la confesión de su suegro.- No te rías pequeña dama- se hizo el ofendido causando también la risa de su esposa.- Conozco a mi muchacho y se que algún día aprenderá a manejar los celos. ¿No es así, hijo?

-Creo que eso será algo que deba hacer si o si, ya que esta hermosa mujer recibe muchas miradas indiscretas y eso me pone de mal humor.- confesó el rubio y todos los que estaban presentes le hacían burlas por lo que no notó que su padre llamaba a Helga a conversar con él y su madre.

-¿Qué sucede tíos?- dice la rubia observando a su amado sonrojarse por las bromas de los muchachos mientras las mujeres salen en su defensa comentando lo tierno y distinto a los demás que es él.

Miles y Stella querían hablar con ellas de los Pataki. Ellos fueron amigos desde el viaje a San Lorenzo en el que los rescataron, teniendo una convivencia muy pacífica y llena de cariño los unos con los otros mucho antes de que los rubios comenzaran su relación. Cuando ellos terminaron los adultos siguieron comunicándose pero antes de eso se hicieron la promesa de no preguntar por la entonces expareja. No habían podido verse en ese tiempo ya que poco después que la menor de los Pataki se marchó, ellos decidieron irse a vivir con Olga. Era el momento de volver a verse con los problemas casi resueltos.

-Tu familia ¿Está en la ciudad?- dice Miles

-Pues llegaron hoy para pasar este cumpleaños conmigo. Por alguna razón se volvió una costumbre que este día ellos fueran a mi casa a reclamar que derrame lágrimas por Arnold, aunque creo que hoy no necesito eso.- dice sincera.

-Creo que es maravilloso que estén aquí, por fin podremos verlos y así pueden explicarnos a todos esta situación con nuestro hijo, querida- sonríe Stella- ¿Por qué no los llamas?

-Es que, simplemente creo que sería mejor que yo ablande el camino con ellos. Pero si ustedes quieren podemos llamarlos a que vengan pero sin la charla. Ustedes saben como tomará Bob que esté casada desde hace tanto, sin siquiera saberlo y además con el muchacho que a sus ojos me mató en vida, y por sobretodo que ahora sea la novia del mismo.

-Tienes razón preciosa, quizás podríamos llamar para que vengan a celebrar- dijo Miles- claro que en un momento más porque ahora muero de curiosidad de saber que es eso de ser novios si sabemos que ustedes ya están casados.

-Si pequeña, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber sobre ese juego, estoy segura de que fue tu idea, señorita.

-Que bien me conocen- se sonrojó la rubia- está bien les diré.

Todos conversaban amenamente. Los amigos de toda la vida reían

* * *

de sus bromas y anécdotas mientras Arnold iba a defenderse de las exageraciones que Helga hacía sobre su noviazgo mientras se reían y se abrazaban disfrutando del día de primavera. Luego de un rato todos comían las delicias que Stella había preparado mientras Miles contaba sus historias, tal como lo harían Gertie y Phil. Entre carcajada y carcajada por las exageraciones de Miles su amiga Pheobe se acercó a ella para comentarle algo.

-Helga, tu papá me llamó y me pidió que te diga que contestes tu teléfono- la rubia la miró extrañada.

-¡Criminal! Lo dejé encendido sin darme cuenta. Bob el que llama, me está esperando en casa para darme el sermón del cumpleaños pero Ella y Miles me pidieron que le avise que viniera, no sé que saldrá de esto pero con ellos por aquí algo bueno ocurrirá, estoy segura. Ven Pheobs, acompáñame a ver si quiere.

-Hermana, no te la lleves ¿Si?- dijo el moreno- Que Arnie te acompañe- le sonrió a su amiga en señal de súplica.

-Viejo, deja que las muchachas vayan, no han podido estar ni un instante solas- el rubio intentó apaciguar las cosas.

-Por eso te amo- dijo Helga y le dio un beso a su novio/esposo mientras sus amigos los miran con ternura.

-Cielo, voy con Helga al auto de Arnie, no tardo- besó la mejilla de su prometido.

-Está bien mi amor- sonrió embobado Geraldo- te estaré esperando.

-Geraldo, tranquiliza tus hormonas, no vaya a ser que tu amiguito quiera salir a jugar- dijo en un tono malicioso a lo que sus amigos y su novio rieron- si no pregúntale a tu amigo aquí presente.- el rubio se sonrojó mientras ellas se marchaban y comenzaba el momento de las burlas con su amigo.

* * *

Alrededor de la fiesta se encontraban dos pelirrojos observando como se marchaban las muchachas hacía el Packard verde.

-Mark vamos a seguirlas, tengo un presentimiento y creo que nos servirá.

-Lila, no entiendo para que sigues haciendo esto. Hace cinco años que ellos nos odian. Helga es una chica linda pero no como para que yo quiera seguir tramando cosas contra ella. Ya basta de esa actitud prima.

-Tu no lo entiendes- dijo la colorada mientras avanzaba seguida de cerca por su primo- Arnold ya no me interesa, pero ella debe pagar.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo? Nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Nada? ¿NADA? Claro que me hizo algo, por culpa de ella todos mis amigos están allí divirtiéndose sin mi. Ninguno de ellos me habla. Cuando los encuentro deben saludarme sólo por cortesía, no es justo. Ella me lo quitó todo y por eso debe pagar.

-Lila- dijo algo cansado por la actitud de la muchacha- Si alguien te alejó de ellos fuimos nosotros. Ella no te hizo nada. Ese estúpido plan que ideamos fue la causa. Esta vez no caeré en tus juegos tontos.

-Oh, si lo harás querido Mark. Si no quieres que le cuente a papá lo que pasó entre nosotros- dijo amenazante.

-¡Demonios Lila! Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, sabes que fue a causa del alcohol. Yo jamás te habría tocado si hubiese sido de otra forma.

-Claro Mark, veremos lo que pasará cuando le diga a papá que el querido hijo de su primo se acostó con su hijita sin su consentimiento- Una mirada retadora de la chica hizo que el muchacho se enfade más.

-¡Maldita sea Lila! Sabes que eso no fue así, además tu también quisiste.-Suspiró- Está bien, te ayudaré pero luego de eso no me volverás a ver ni un pelo.

-Bien, ahora has silencio, quiero ver lo que esa estúpida hace.

* * *

En ese momento las chicas llegaban junto al auto de Arnold. La rubia tomó su bolso y buscó el teléfono que estaba sonado una vez más antes de que cortaran nuevamente. Ellas no sabían que estaban siendo vigiladas por los ojos malvados de la colorina, mientras su primo se recostaba en un árbol ausente de todo a su alrededor.

-No entiendo cual es la insistencia de Bob, tiene aún toda la tarde para discutir- saca el teléfono y mira la pantalla- ¡Rayos! Me han llamado miles de veces. No entiendo cual es la urgencia.

-¿Y todas son de tío Bob? Pensé que habías hablado con él esta mañana- dijo preocupada la oriental. La rubia revisó la lista y abrió los ojos muy grandes.- Helga, dime que pasa, me estas preocupando.

-¡Dios! Zachary va a matarme, le había prometido que hoy hablaríamos.

-Pero entonces llámalo, sabes que el ha sido un buen amigo para ti y…- El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar nuevamente.- ¿Es él?

-Si es él, espera le responderé- la oriental asintió mientras se recargó en el auto a escuchar a su amiga.-Zachary, perdón, de verdad. No estaba en casa de Pheobs y el teléfono estaba apagado, no me mates.

_-Geraldine, es el colmo de los colmos, me prometiste que contestarías el teléfono- El muchacho se escuchaba frustrado- ¿Dónde estabas metida?_

-¡Zach! Sabes bien que odio ese nombre- dijo exasperada, por lo que Pheobe rio con ganas- Si quieres saber donde estaba es una larga historia que prefiero contarte en otro momento.

_-Está bien Hel, antes que vuelva a enojarme, feliz cumpleaños, preciosa, espero que lo hayas pasado bien con Pheobs y Gerald._

-Gracias hermoso, de verdad muchas gracias, ¿Sabes? No estuve sólo con los muchachos, también vi a todos mis amigos y…- Un silencio incómodo entre ambos, no era que ella no quisiese contarle, si no que es más bien complicado.

_-Entonces lo viste. Te dije que debí acompañarte. Pero dime ¿Te dijo algo?_

-La verdad Zach, esa es otra larga historia que tampoco puedo ni quiero contarte ahora- Pheobs le hizo una seña de que debían volver a la fiesta- Debo colgar ¿Hablamos más tarde?

_-Está bien cariño, pero antes dime ¿Dónde estás?_

-A las afueras de Hillwood, unas personas muy queridas me dieron una sorpresa. ¿Por qué?

_-No, sólo curiosidad. Por cierto llama a Bob, me ha llamado mil veces preguntando si logré comunicarme._

-Eso haré. Nos vemos pronto, te extraño Zachary.

_-Yo también pequeña, nos vemos, te amo, lo sabes ¿Cierto?_

-Si lo sé, también te amo Zach. Adiós.

* * *

Entre los árboles Lila sonreía ante su descubrimiento mientras su acompañante rodaba los ojos. Él no llegaba a comprender en que momento la chica dulce y amable que alguna vez tuvo en su corazón se había convertido en una maniática.

-Sabía que iba a encontrar algo en esta conversación. Siempre tengo buenas ideas ¿No?

-Lila, ¿Realmente quieres causar más daño?

-Ya te lo dije, esto que escuché me sirve demasiado. Ahora vámonos a casa.

-Lo que digas- gruñó el pelirrojo. Se marcharon hasta el lugar donde habían estacionado el auto haciendo ruido al arrancar el motor.

* * *

Las chicas alcanzaron a escuchar el ruido y en ese momento a Helga la recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda. Un presentimiento llegó a ella pero no quiso compartirlo con Pheobs pues pensó que sólo era su imaginación. Justo había terminado de hablar con su papá sobre la invitación.

-¿Escuchaste eso Pheobs? Fue como un auto arrancando- Se abrazó a si misma.

-Si, lo mismo iba a decirte, pero no te preocupes, debe ser alguien que paseaba en los alrededores.- sonrió su amiga- ¿Qué te dijo tío Bob cuando le dijiste donde estábamos?

-Bueno la verdad es que el quería que vaya a casa, aún no sé porqué, pero cuando le dije que la familia Shortman, claro que omití a mantecado, se puso tan feliz que me dijo _"claro que iremos niña, no sabes cuanto deseo volver a ver a mis amigos, diles que iremos de inmediato"- _imitó la voz de su padre.

-Entonces vienen en camino. Será mejor que le avisemos a tu esposo que vienen sus suegros- bromeó Pheobs.

-Que graciosa Pheobs, por cierto, aún no te escapas de esto, tienes que darme algunas explicaciones del porqué no me habías contado que estaba casada, pero no te preocupes, ya hablaremos de eso- se rio mientras se hacía la ofendida.

-Muy graciosa Helga- bromeó- Si te decía eso, también debía contarle a Arnold donde estabas, eso sin mencionar a Zach.

-Si claro hermana, creo que mejor omitimos eso por un tiempo- sonrió- No quiero escenas hoy.

* * *

Las chicas caminaron mientras reían y disfrutaban del paisaje. Ellas conocían bien el lugar, habían pasado los últimos seis años antes de que ella se vaya a New York, acampando durante dos semanas allí. Precisamente en una comunidad cercana fue donde realizaron el matrimonio simbólico que unía a la pareja de rubios. Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos disfrutando del ambiente. Rhonda fruncía el seño por la manera excesiva que comía su esposo Harold. Eugene caía al piso después de que a una silla se le quebrara una pata mientras Sheena lo recogía del suelo a la vez que decía _¡Estoy bien! _Mientras todos reían. Brainy y Curly perseguían a unas amigas de Lorenzo. Sid y Rut hablaban animadamente con Sheena y Patty mientras Stinky iba por unas cervezas. Los inquilinos reñían con Oskar quién quería partir el pastel sin que la cumpleañera esté presente y los Shortman miraban a Su coquetear con Lorenzo que debía poner atención a sus amigas y responder al coqueteo de la pequeña hermana de Arnold.

Gerald y Arnold se pusieron de pie al ver a sus novias avanzar hacia ellos. Al mismo tiempo las abrazaron y las besaron. Stella y Miles se acercaron a preguntar si ya habían hablado con Bob.

-Si, ya debe estar por llegar- respondió la rubia- Se puso muy contento cuando supo que estaba con ustedes, ahora sólo esperemos que dure luego de que vea a Arnoldo.

-¡Helga!- reclamó el rubio- Ya basta de sobrenombres por hoy- le sonrió dulcemente.

-Está bien cielo, lo besó en la mejilla- sus amigos y los padres de él los dejaron solos pero ellos no lo notaron y siguieron su conversación- No te molesta que venga Bob ¿O si?

-La verdad cielo- meditó el rubio- No me molesta, sólo me pone un poco nervioso su reacción- sincero.

-A mi también amor- hundió su nariz en el cuello percibiendo el olor de su amado, el mismo olor que tenía la noche anterior y se abrazó con fuerza mientras el la tomaba delicadamente por la cintura a la vez que le deba un beso en frente- espero que no lo tome a mal. Confío en que le quede algo de buen juicio.

-Bob Pataki es un buen tipo, sabe que si tu está feliz el también lo estará- la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

* * *

Él estar abrazado a Helga era como una adicción, se sentía estremecer cuando ella estaba cerca, el sólo contacto de su piel hacía que dentro de él existiera una lucha incontrolable. Ella a su vez podía escuchar su corazón y sentir como si en eso se le fuese la vida, el calor de su cuerpo provocaba una reacción incontrolable que le pedía tocar su piel desnuda. Al rubio se le había ocurrido algo- Helga, ven a casa conmigo está noche por favor- la miró suplicante, pero eso no era necesario, ella también quería estar con el como la noche anterior.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte amado mio- sonrió traviesa- me parece una excelente idea- Ambos rubios sonreían mirándose a los ojos para sellar ese pacto con un beso apasionado.

* * *

Hace mucho que ellos no se sentían de esa manera. Pero eso no duró mucho porque a lo lejos se escuchaba a Bob Pataki discutir con Miriam sobre la manera correcta de hacer comerciales para los localizadores. Los chicos se alertaron y se separaron de inmediato. Los padres de Arnold corrieron en dirección a los Pataki junto con Helga. Los padres de la chica llevaban un paquete enorme en las manos, cosa que no notó la rubia hasta mucho después.

-¡Bob, Miriam! Que gusto que estén aquí- gritaron al unísono los Shortman mientras se daban un emotivo abrazo con sus amigos.

-Vaya Miriam, te ves esplendida y tú Bob tienes un aire completamente nuevo- dijo Stella a su amiga.

-Stella, no sabes cuanto te extrañé- Miriam le sonrió a su amiga- Esto de sólo hablar por teléfono se estaba volviendo aburrido.

-Pues sí- respondió Miles y se dirigió a Robert Pataki- Amigo, por fin logramos encontrarnos. Me hace falta una buena charla de futbol.

-Claro amigo- dijo Bob- Pero antes de eso, ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí?

-Por supuesto, llorón- bromeó.

Arnold se acercó al lado de Helga mientras ella miraba con agrado la escena. La tomó de la mano sin notar que el padre de su esposa los miraba y apretaba los puños. Se acercó a los muchachos poniendo en alerta a todos los que estaban en la fiesta. Relajó las manos, el sabía que en algún momento ellos dos dejarían de pelear, incluso eso lo ponía feliz pero no podía mostrarse tan calmado ante esa situación, no sin antes zanjar sus dudas.

-Helga Geraldine Pataki, puedes explicarme ¿Qué haces de la mano con él?- dijo señalando a su yerno.

-Señor Pataki yo…- Bob lo interrumpió.

-Chico, estoy hablando con mi hija, no te metas en esto- dijo calmadamente.

-Papá, lo que pasa… quiero decir… bueno lo diré de una vez, pero prométeme que no harás una escena- miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien, niña- gruñó Bob- Ahora explícame.

-Lo que sucede es que Arnold y yo- apretó la mano del muchacho- somos novios, papá.

-Señor Pataki, yo amo a su hija, se que no la merezco pero haré que lo haga- miró a Helga con una sonrisa- haré todo lo posible por verla feliz porque es lo que ella merece. Sé los errores que cometí, pero le prometo que está vez las cosas serán diferentes. Yo te juro mi amor, te lo juro, por lo que me resta de vida te voy a amar y haré que confíes en mí- luego de decirle esto a su amada miró a los ojos a su suegro- Lo juro señor.

-Arnold…- dijo la rubia.

Hubo un silencio. Bob miraba a la pareja que se miraban a los ojos aún tomados de las manos. Nadie intervino en ese momento pero sentían una gran curiosidad. Había un brillo en los ojos del gran Bob. Este no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a ellos en un silencio casi sepulcral y los abrazó. Si, los envolvió a ambos con un abrazo de sincera aceptación.

-Yo sólo quiero que sean felices, con eso me basta.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Papá, seremos felices, te lo aseguro.- la rubia lloraba mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su padre.

-Muchacho debes prometerme, que digo prometerme, jurarme que la harás feliz- le dijo al rubio- Si yo me entero de que mi pequeña vuelve a sufrir, vendré desde donde esté y te patearé el trasero sin piedad ¿Soy claro?

-Por supuesto Bob- sonrió Arnold mientras todos reían por la declaración de aceptación del hombre- Te aseguro que ella será completamente feliz.

* * *

Bob soltó a los muchachos mientras el resto de la familia y amigos los felicitaban por su relación. Miles bromeaba con su amigo mientras Pheobe, Miriam y Stella conversaban animadamente con la pareja del momento. Bob le dio el paquete a su hija y esta al abrirlo se llevó una gran emoción dibujando una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

-Es realmente sorprendente ¡Gracias papá!- le dio un beso en la mejilla- No puedo creer que me hayas dado la colección completa de los libros de Bárbara Wood, te amo Bob, de verdad que te amo.

-¿A mi no me darás las gracias? – Sonrió su madre – Yo también elegí el obsequio.

- Miriam, eres estupenda – respondió la rubia – Mira Arnold, es maravilloso.

- Casi tanto como tú, mi amor – Besó su mejilla.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Olga? Se supone que ella vendría.

- No te impacientes niña, ella viene en un momento con una sorpresa para ti – afirmó Bob – Aunque probablemente la sorpresa se la lleve otro.

- ¿Qué? – interrogó la rubia.

- Nada- negó el hombre- Ahora celebremos a mi pequeñita.

Pusieron música y comenzaron a bailar. Realmente las cosas estaban saliendo bien para la pareja de rubios. Habían pasado una velada maravillosa anterior, el dormir juntos nuevamente con toda la expresión de sentimientos que conlleva, la sorpresa de ese día, el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento que era tan importante para su relación, sus amigos de toda la vida, su familia, el amor que sentían, todo, completamente todo esta saliendo bien.

* * *

Se escucharon notas de un acordeón en el aire. Arnold y Helga se miraron cómplicemente y se dispusieron a bailar tal como lo habían hecho en cuarto grado. El tango era definitivamente su baile. La pasión que desbordaba en cada paso, la forma que cruzaban sus piernas y la propiedad con que conocían cada movimiento del otro. Era simplemente la unión perfecta. Nadie notó que Olga había llegado hasta que terminaron de bailar.

-¡Hermanita bebé!- abrazó a su hermana como lo hacía desde que tenía memoria- ¡Oh Arnie! – Lo abrazó también- Creo que tienen algo que contarme.

-Así parece Olga- dijo Arnold mirando a su cuñada con cariño.

-Olga, podrías decirme ¿Qué rayos hacías? Hace rato que llegaron papá y mamá. Pregunté por ti y…- se vio interrumpida.

- ¿Acaso ya no me saludas mi amor? – una voz conocida para la rubia se alzó entre la gente, era Zachary.

Corrió a Abrazarlo y este la levanto en su impulso besando su mejilla.

-¡Zach! ¿Que haces aquí? – Él la bajó y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo - ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?

- ¿Ahora ya no puedo ver a mi amada y desearle un feliz cumpleaños? – bromeó el muchacho.

-Zopenco- gruñó Helga, abrazádose nuevamente a él de una manera tierna – Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Helga- dijo Arnold haciendo que el par de amigos que se habían reencontrado – Me puedes explicar ¿Qué sucede?

Una vez más las cosas se salen de balance, ahora hay una duda en la cabeza de Arnold _¿Quién es ese tipo? _Sólo existe una persona que pueda resolver ese misterio y esa es Helga.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Rayos! Antes que todo quiero disculparme por no actualizar antes, es que recibí una noticia que me dejó en shock por varios días, incluso ahora la terminé como pude porque de verdad que estuve como ida durante los últimos días y hoy como que desperté de ese trance pero aún con eso en mi cabeza. Hice el intento de escribir algo más o menos decente para ustedes y comprendo completamente si quieren tirarme tomates podridos, aunque ruego que sean con amor porque mi sistema nervioso no lo soportaría :c Espero que algo les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Como pudieron notar, los rubios comenzarán a pasar por un nuevo torbellino de sentimientos con la llegada de Zachary, el guapo muchacho New Yorkino y el malvado plan de los pelirrojos. La cosa se pondrá sabrosa porque saldrán algunos encuentros románticos en el desarrollo de la historia y habrá lemon, si señores, como acaban de leer se viene un lemon desenfrenado. Lo digo desde ahora para que preparen sus tanques de oxígeno._

_Pasando a otro tema, agradezco los reviews que he recibido a lo largo de esta historia, muchas muchas gracias para los que se dan el tiempo de escribirme y a los que no, gracias también por leerme :) Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, todos son recibidos y pueden ser incluidos en algún capítulo más adelante porque voy construyendo la historia en el momento._

_Un mensaje especial a Diana Carolina: Extrañe tus comentarios en el capítulo anterior pero comprendo que seas una mujer muy ocupada y trabajadora, necesito tus tips para el desarrollo de la historia luego del próximo capítulo porque no tengo una idea clara, por lo menos no aún :c Un abrazo gigantesco y muchos besitos :**_

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que en el próximo empezaran los planes para la boda por lo que habrá una dificultad extra en la vida de todos. La próxima actualización será pronto porque mis horarios en la universidad no están tan mal y mi shock se está desvaneciendo de a poco, lo que me va a permitir inspirarme._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: Creo que Arnold se está poniendo un poquito ¿Celoso? ¿Acaso se lo merece? Muajaja! Esto está recién comenzando._


	8. Misión boda, inicia

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo VIII.- Misión Boda, inicia.**

Helga se soltó de Zachary haciéndose de un brinco hacia atrás y resbalando. El chico reacciono rápidamente y la tomó de la cintura haciendo que sus rostros quedaran demasiado cerca durante unos segundos, pero sólo eso bastó para que Arnold apretara los puños y fijara una mirada de odio en Zach.

Cómo no odiarlo si era casi perfecto. Tenía la piel bronceada delicadamente, sus ojos eran de un azul casi gris, su cabello era castaño con pequeñas ondas, recio, alto, sonrisa perfecta, labios carnosos, brazos fuertes y con una mirada que demostraba su sinceridad. El rubio sentía como si los celos se apoderaran de él hasta que su novia/esposa le habló.

-Mi amor, quiero presentarte a un amigo muy querido para mi, él es Zachary Connors- el castaño se acercó a Arnold y extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto, viejo- el rubio le apretó la mano con fuerza mirándolo fijamente- He oído mucho de ti.

-Un gusto- respondió el rubio fingiendo una sonrisa- Me llamo Arnold Shortman y la verdad no he oído nada sobre ti.

-Bueno como escuchaste soy amigo de Helga desde hace cinco años- rompieron su saludo- En cuanto a ti, es como si te conociera toda la vida- sonrió sincero y provocador mientras recibía una mirada enjuiciadora por parte de Helga.

-¿A si?- dijo el rubio abrazando a la rubia acercándola mucho a su cuerpo- Espero que sean cosas buenas.

-Algunas si, otras no tanto, pero no soy quién para juzgarte- miró a su amiga que se encontraba incómoda por la situación- Aún así es un placer conocerte por fin y ver que están juntos.

-Así es zopenco- rio nerviosa Helga- Esto es lo que tenía que decirte por teléfono, me alegra de que por fin se conozcan.

-A mi también- dijo secamente el rubio- llegaremos a ser grandes amigos, que no quepa la menor duda- se relajó un poco pero en su interior seguía a la defensiva.

Un silencio incómodo por un momento ahogaba las risas y conversaciones en la pista de baile improvisada. La rubia tenía que actuar pronto porque notaba que su novio y su amigo se comenzaban a sentir atacados.

-Bueno Zach, ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás?- preguntó la rubia y luego dio un suspiro.

-Pensaba quedarme hasta el matrimonio de los muchacho- le sonrió a la pareja.

-¿Están hablando de Phebs y Gerald?- el rubio preguntó curioso.

-Así es amigo- dijo el castaño- Son una pareja espectacular y unos grandes amigos.

En ese momento llegaba Gerald y Pheobe junto a la pareja de rubios curiosos por el hombre que no lograban reconocer.

-¿Quiénes son una pareja espectacular?- preguntó Gerald.

-¡Oh Zach! Eres tú, no te había reconocido- dijo la oriental mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo.

-Lindura ¿Tan diferente estoy que no me recordabas?- Bromeó el castaño- te perdono sólo porque te quiero.

-Zach, viejo, no sabíamos que eras tú- dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Hace mucho que no veía a mi pareja favorita- miró a los rubios- claro, sin desmerecer a tan linda relación.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- dijo Arnold notoriamente sorprendido.

-Pues mi amor, ellos me visitaban con frecuencia y Zach, además de ser mi amigo, es mi representante por lo que suelo pasar mucho tiempo con él. Así se conocieron.

-Vaya, creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas- dijo el rubio y cambió de tema- Iré por algo de beber ¿Alguien quiere algo?

Pheobe miró a su prometido haciendo un pequeño gesto para que vaya con su confundido amigo.

-Arnie, yo te acompaño amigo- se dirigieron juntos a la mesa de las bebidas mientras las muchachas y el castaño conversaban.

* * *

Zach aprovechó de bromear con las muchachas por la confianza que tenía con ellas, pero la rubia parecía ausente de las bromas.

-Wow Hel, tu novio es bastante intenso- bromeó Zach- creo que no le agrado.

-Arnie sólo está intimidado, sabe lo hermosa que es Helga y le dan algo de celos pero estará bien, ya lo superará- sonrió Pheobs.

-Eso espero, si no las cosas se pondrán feas, porque no puedo alejarme de mi ángel- apretó las mejillas de la rubia quién parecía lejana a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre sus amigos.

-No bromees Z. él no es así te aseguro que cuando te conozca se llevarán bien, es el muchacho más amable que conozco pero no se lo digas a Gerald- rio la muchacha.

-¡Hel! ¡HEL! Tierra llamando a Helga, ¿Alguien me escucha?

-¿Qué sucede zopenco?- dijo algo molesta por la burla de su amigo.

-Cielos, tu novio si que te tiene mal y sólo llevas tres días en esta ciudad- Zach rio de buena gana- no me imagino como volverás a new York.

-Arnold no es mi novio, Zachary- sonrió la rubia- el mucho más que eso.

-¿Crees que sea hora de decirle Hel? – cuestionó la oriental. Helga asintió ante la mirada curiosa de Zach.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?- cuestionó el castaño.

-Bueno Zach, sólo te diré que desde ahora debo firmar mis libros con el apellido Shortman- el castaño la miró confundido sin saber que decir- ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Eres su esposa?- dijo el con algo de misterio, ella asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro- Pero cómo, dónde, cuando porqué no me avisaste.

-Porque la verdad lo supe ayer y creo que es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida Zach- la oriental sonrió al ver la felicidad de su amiga y la alegría del castaño- Creo que debo contarte todo, pero en otro momento porque por ahora nadie lo sabe- masculló Helga para que sólo sus amigos lo escuchen.

-¡Wow! - dijo emocionado casi gritando. Abrazó a su amiga- Está bien Helga pero esto es increíble, me alegro de que seas feliz.

- Lo sé hombre- dijo la rubia- ahora por favor suéltame que me ahorcas.

* * *

Desde la mesa de las bebidas Arnold y Gerald se alertaron con el grito de Helga observando el abrazo entre ambos. El rubio frunció el seño y su amigo al ver lo molesto que estaba soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- reclamó el rubio- Porque a mi la verdad no me lo parece.

-Cielos viejo- secó algunas lágrimas que le habían corrido por el rostro a causa de la risa- Te ves gracioso así de molesto por nada.

-¿Cómo que por nada? Acaso si un sujeto viene y hace con Pheobe todo lo que ha hecho ese tipo con Helga ¿No te pondrías incluso peor que yo?- relajó el rostro al ver que su amigo seguía riendo.

-Hermano, ellos son sólo amigos- respiró intentando controlarse- además ya he visto como el juega con las dos de la misma manera que ahora lo hace con Helga. Lo conocí en New York en uno de los viajes y me agradó.

-Pero se ven tan cercanos, con tanta confianza- suspiro- Es muy distinto a lo que tiene conmigo, además esa manera de abrazarse, de mirarse, no lo sé Gerald, quisiera que ella se sintiera así conmigo.

-Viejo- puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo- Ella te ama sólo a ti. Y si se lo preguntas ella te lo repetirá mil veces pero no puedes pensar que de un momento a otro tendrán la confianza que tenían en primaria o secundaria. Debes hacer que confíe en tu buen juicio y aún más en tu amor. Desde un principio sabias que las cosas no serían fáciles pero ella ya está contigo de una manera extraña, pero está a tu lado. Debes agradecer que aún te ame de esa manera.

-¡Rayos Gerald! Odio que siempre tengas razón- Le sonrió a su amigo- Eres un estúpido ¿Lo sabes?- bromeó.

-Lo que tú digas Arnie, lo que tu digas- dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Zach había levantado a Pheobe haciéndola girar- Ahora vamos allá porque harán vomitar a mi novia- rio mientras se acercaba a ellos- Hombre deja a mi chica en paz- gritó el moreno.

* * *

Arnold caminó sintiéndose más seguro por las palabras de su amigo. Conversaron bastante durante el transcurso de la fiesta. Se contaron algunas anécdotas de la escuela, compartieron con los demás. Pasaron un rato agradable hasta que algunos coches comenzaron a irse con sus respectivos amigos.

-¡Que día!- comentó Helga- Estoy muy agotada.

-¡Vaya que si!- contestó Pheobe- Caeré rendida esta noche. Recuerda que mañana comenzamos con los preparativos de la boda.

-Lo sé hermana, no debes repetírmelo. Mañana a primera hora estaré en tu casa- sonrió Helga cambiando de tema para evitar que su amiga le pregunte algo- Por cierto ¿Qué debemos hacer mañana?

-Alto ahí Helga Pataki- dijo a modo de regaño- ¿No irás a casa con nosotros? Supongo que irás a casa de tus padres a descansar.

-Pues la verdad…- se sonrojó ante la mirada acusadora y divertida de su amiga- iré a casa con Arnold.

-Lo suponía- rio la oriental- Sabia que querrías comer mantecado esta noche.

-Muy graciosa Pheobs- dijo irónicamente mientras soltaba una carcajada- Me declaro culpable de los cargos.

Los muchachos habían ayudado a guardar las cosas mientras ellas conversaban pero en ese preciso momento llegaban junto a Susan para marcharse a casa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Gerald- las veo muy sonrientes.

-Helga ¿Cometiste algún delito?- preguntó Zach siguiendo la corriente de lo que había escuchado.

-Así parece Zachary- rio Pheobs- Creo que necesita de los servicios del prestigioso abogado defensor Arnold Shortman- la rubia se sonrojó aún más que al principio.

-Ya basta- rio nerviosa- mi amor no hagas caso a estos zopencos- el rubio la abrazó por la cintura y le hablo galantemente.

-¡Wow hermanito! – dijo Susan riendo – Creo que esta señora necesita pronto de tu asesoría.

-Estoy a su completa disposición señora Shortman, puede pedirme lo que quiera, cuando quiera- besó su mejilla- estoy disponible las veinticuatro horas sólo para usted.

-Cabeza de balón te voy a matar- escondió su cara entre las manos para que no noten como la sangre le seguía subiendo a la cara- te las verás con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

Todos rieron ante la actitud de Helga. Se despidieron de los padres de los rubios para luego irse en sus autos a casa. Las chicas quedaron de reunirse con Pheobe en su casa porque había pedido por primera vez vacaciones, por lo que tendría aproximadamente tres meses de descanso continuado y aprovecharían de hacer la planificación de la boda, la ceremonia y la luna de miel en este plazo. Por su parte los chicos decidieron que después de trabajar se reunirían en la casa con las muchachas para prepararles la cena y ayudar con los preparativos.

* * *

En el Packard iban ambos rubios en silencio. Helga sentía curiosidad por las preguntas que su novio/esposo le haría. La curiosidad la estaba volviendo loca así que no tuvo más remedio que empezar ella la charla.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- sonrió- Vas demasiado callado, sé que hay algo que quieres preguntarme.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- bromeó el rubio- Creo que te equivocas de persona mi vida.

-Si claro, Arnoldo, conozco ese silencio- frunció el seño la rubia- Habla de una vez.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien – dijo el rubio mientras viraba en una curva para tomar el camino de regreso a Hillwood – Primero que todo tengo que decir a mi favor que no sabía que era tu amigo.

-Lo sé mi amado, lo noté por la mirada de asesino que tenías cuando llegó- rio Helga- ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan maniático?

-Desde que sé que otros hombres te encuentran hermosa, por supuesto- besó a su mujer en la mejilla- Ese no es el punto cielo, muero por saber como lo conociste y porque tienen esa confianza.

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero antes debes prometerme algo- Helga acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio- Prométeme que no te pondrás celoso y que mucho menos juzgarás la historia.

-Te lo juro mi vida- levantó la mano en señal de pacto.

-Está bien, confío en tu palabra- le sonrió- todo pasó cuando llegué a New York.

_Flashback._

_Helga llevaba tres semanas en New York, no conocía nadie y eso le parecía bien, le daba la libertad de poder llorar todo lo que no pudo en Hillwood. Caminó por las calles cuando caía una llovizna de verano, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas. Llegó a un parque que se encontraba solitario a causa de las gotas de lluvia. Dejó caer su peso en una de las bancas. Pensaba en todo lo que la había hecho alejarse de su ciudad, de su destino y de su gran amor._

_Un muchacho que pasaba por ahí notó lo triste que ella estaba y decidió acercarse. No le dijo nada y se sentó a su lado. El cuerpo de ella se estremecía por el llanto incontrolable por eso no notó que tenía compañía._

_-Disculpa- dijo el chico de cabello castaño y expresivos ojos- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ella saltó del susto._

_-¡Rayos zopenco!- le dijo- Casi me matas del susto. ¿Eres un psicópata o algo así?- Se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas y se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero la mano del desconocido sujetó su brazo._

_-Espera, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo con una voz suave y tranquilizadora- Te ves realmente triste y no es posible que una niña tan linda se encuentre en ese estado._

_-Y a ti que te importa idiota- dijo la rubia con actitud fría- Yo no te conozco, así que déjame ir o tendrás el honor de ser mi pera de box._

_-Me llamo Zachary Connors- sonrió- ahora que nos conocemos ya no tendré ese honor._

_-¿Qué demonios te propones?- la insistencia del muchacho la hizo sonreír- Me parece que no soy el tipo de chica que buscas._

_-Me agrada tu actitud- soltó su brazo- una chica linda con gran personalidad. ¿Me dirás como te llamas?_

_-¡Ash! Está bien. Me llamo Helga G. Pataki- respondió algo divertida por la ironía del destino- Ahora si me permites me voy._

_Comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras el chico se quedaba inmóvil mirándola. Se decidió a alcanzarla y corrió hasta llegar frente a ella. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que espere a que se recupere y cuando eso sucedió logró hablarle._

_-Una cita- dijo con la voz agitada y las manos en sus rodillas descansando su propio peso._

_-¿Una cita? ¿De qué demonios hablar?- gruñó Helga cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba con cara de aburrimiento._

_-Como lo oíste, me debes una cita- Levantó la cabeza para mirarla._

_-Estás loco, me marcho- rodeó al muchacho quién volvió a tomarla del brazo para girarla quedando nuevamente frente a ella._

_-Me prometí que si encontraba una chica tan perfecta como tú no la dejará ir- ella no le dijo nada pues estaba notoriamente sorprendida por lo que el le había dicho, así que continuó hablando- Es genial encontrar a alguien que llore aunque la gente la vea y que tenga carácter, además de una figura envidiable. Quiero conocerte más Helga Pataki. Dame una cita, sólo una y después de eso si no te agrado, la ciudad es bastante grande y dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos._

_-Definitivamente estás demente chico- sonrió la rubia- necesitar que alguien vea ese problema._

_-Por favor, sólo una cita- la miró a los ojos y se encendió un nuevo brillo en ella._

_-¡Que bah! Acepto, tarado, pero sólo será una porque lograste que olvidara por un momento mis problemas, ¿Me oíste?- comenzó a caminar sin dejar de hablar- ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas zopenco?_

_-Zachary, pero puedes llamarme Zach…_

_Continuaron conversando hasta que llegaron al departamento de la chica, quedaron para verse el viernes en un café que quedaba a la misma distancia de ambas casas, cosa que no fue difícil porque Vivian relativamente cerca._

_Fin del flashback._

-Vaya, entonces si tenía un interés romántico en ti- dijo Arnold un poco apenado por ser el causante de esa amistad.

-Así creía el hasta que tuvimos la cita y se dio cuenta de que sólo sería un gran amigo para mi- la cara del rubio se iluminó- Le conté toda mi historia y el porqué estaba en esa ciudad. No dudé ni un segundo en hacerle notar que estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de un idiota con cabeza de balón que no confiaba en mi y que además se besaba con una lunática de primera.

-Helga ya te pedí perdón por eso- dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento- Estábamos hablando de como se conocieron. Tengo otra pregunta ¿Jamás tuvieron una relación o algo así? Digo, el mostró interés en ti, quizás con el tiempo me olvidaste- la mirada ofendida y enojada de Helga hizo que soltara la parte que no quería de la historia.

-Pues para tu información, cerebro de mosca- sonaba realmente irritada- pues si fíjate, si intentamos algo- notó la tristeza en los ojos de su amado- Quisimos salir como novios pero no funcionó ni siquiera en la primera cita. Ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tan amigos éramos. Decidimos llevar las cosas por ese lado y fue tanto nuestro apoyo el uno al otro que terminamos considerándonos hermanos. Él es muy importante para mi y creo que yo también para él. Pero la única persona que estuvo siempre en mi corazón es el hombre al que uní mi vida y quién será el padre de mis hijos.

Arnold no podía disimular su felicidad al oír la historia de su amada. Siempre creyó que ellos volverían a estar juntos y esa era claramente la prueba de su profundo y verdadero amor.

-Mi amor, eres maravillosa- dijo con una sonrisa- Te amo Helga, de verdad que te amo desde aquí al infinito.

-Yo mucho más allá Arnold.

Condujeron tranquilamente hasta el parque y entraron por el camino exclusivo que daba a la casona del lago. El rubio estacionó y sacaron los bolsos que había sido preparados por Susan. La rubia abrió la cerradura de la casa y tiró sus cosas en la entrada cayendo rendida en el sillón de la sala, Arnold hizo lo mismo y fue a su lado.

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraron y se besaron largamente. Todo parecía maravilloso cuando estaban juntos. Era como si fuegos artificiales colorearan el cielo y miles de mariposas recorrieran su cuerpo despertando cada uno de sus sentidos. En ese preciso momento el calor de la piel del otro hacía que la pasión aumente más y más. Para Helga, estar cerca de Arnold era realmente tocar el cielo con las manos pero en ese momento ella necesitaba algo más antes de poder entregarse plenamente a su deseo primitivo. Se separó lentamente.

-Amor, espera un momento- su respiración estaba agitada- Quiero darme un baño de tina antes, necesito relajarme- La mirada de súplica de Arnold no fue suficiente en ese momento- No me mires así mi cielo, te prometo que será sólo un momento. Mientras me baño tu puedes calentar la cama ¿Bueno?

-Está bien- le sonrió- Entonces subamos y te prepararé yo mismo el baño- Tomó todas las cosas de la entrada y subieron juntos la escalera. Al llegar a la habitación notaron que en sus bolsos había ropa intima semi-escondida con una nota en el bolso de Arnold. La leyó en voz alta.

_Hermanito:_

_Conociéndolos como los conozco estoy segura que hoy se quedarán en la casona. Probablemente no tengan nada preparado y por eso les dejé un pequeño regalo que podrán utilizar como deseen (y que me agradecerán en otro momento). Hay una botella de champaña en tu bolso y chocolates en el de Hel._

_Disfruten esta noche como si no hubiese mañana, es un regalo de reencuentro. Los amo._

_Con cariño Su._

-La pequeña es increíble- dijo Helga- tiene el mismo don que Phil.

-Así es mi amor, tanto que a veces me da miedo- sonrió- prepararé la tina y yo iré a la habitación de invitados a tomar una ducha.

-Me parece perfecto- le cerró un ojo y se encerró en el baño. Arnold tomó su ducha, se puso cómodo y se metió en la cama a esperar a su rubia.

El rubio tenía puesto un bóxer blanco bastante apretado que dejaba bien marcada toda su masculinidad y sobre el resto del cuerpo una bata de satín negro. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás aún húmedo por el reciente baño. Mientras tanto en el baño Helga salía de la tina y se secaba lentamente. Se puso un conjunto íntimo negro que hacía que su cuerpo parezca una obra de arte. Sus pechos bien formados y prominentes se veían aún más perfectos con el conjunto, mientras que hacía que su cintura se viera marcada y más pequeña. Se dispuso a salir del baño, no antes de rociar un poco de perfume detrás de sus orejas.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación, las luces se encontraban apagadas. Pensó que quizás Arnold estaba dormido así que acomodó su bolso y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a acostarse junto a su amado sin hacer rubio. Iba a taparse bajo las mantas pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar una voz la detuvo.

-No estarás pretendiendo dormir ¿Cierto mi amor? – Dijo el rubio – Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

-Arnold yo… - Iba a decir algo pero la tomó de la mano antes y la arrastró hasta la ventana.

Era una noche preciosa. La luna se reflejaba en el rio mientras miles de estrellas bailaban en el cielo. Helga estaba asombrada por tan bello paisaje. Junto a ella Arnold la rodeaba en un abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada puesta en el cielo nocturno.

-Gracias mi amor- dijo el rubio mientras Helga desviaba su vista del cielo y quedaba posada justo en él.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? Yo soy la que tendría que agradecerte por mostrarme esto tan hermoso- se abrazó al rubio mientras se miraban fijamente.

-Te doy las gracias por dejarme demostrarte cuanto te amo y por darme la oportunidad de compartir mi vida contigo- un beso fugaz en los labios de la rubia.

-Mi amado…- Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se besaban. Ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus largas piernas y el en medio de toda la pasión avanzó hasta la cama depositándola con cuidado sin dejar de besarla.

Ella le quitó la bata de satín negro y comenzó a sentir su piel de manera lenta como queriendo recordar cada sensación del roce con la piel desnuda del rubio. Él, a su vez posó su mano sobre el seno perfecto de ella haciendo que ella hiciera un pequeño sonido de placer. Sus cuerpos se juntaban cada vez más y la ropa les sobraba. Él retiró el sostén y dejó al descubierto sus pechos conectando su piel a la de él. Ella con toda la sensualidad que poseía logró quitarle el bóxer que traía puesto el rubio dejándolos totalmente desnudos mientras los besos y las caricias les permitían recorrerse completamente despertando todos sus sentidos. El contacto, el roce, el erotismo del momento todo se vio opacado cuando el penetro toda su femineidad, haciéndola gemir y decir algunas palabras casi como murmullos. El rubio quería decirle tantas cosas pero el placer que sentía era tan grande que sólo se distinguía un nombre, Helga. Estaban cercanos al clímax y eso encendió aún más el momento en esa habitación.

-Te amo Arnold- gritó la rubia cuando llegó al orgasmo.

-Yo también te amo, Helga- dijo el rubio dejándose caer en el pecho desnudo de su amada.

Las respiraciones parecían sólo una, agitada y constante. El rubio los cubrió con una sábana blanca sin separarse del abrazo en el que se habían fundido luego de hacer el amor. Helga se quedó profundamente dormida acariciándole los cabellos a su amado y él, por su parte escuchó el corazón de ella hasta que cerró sus ojos cayendo en uno de sus mejores sueños.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Helga se levantó primero que el rubio y le preparó un delicioso desayuno. Ella sabía que su novio/esposo debía llegar a las nueve a la oficina, por lo que tenían dos horas para pasar un rato agradable. Llevó una bandeja hasta el cuarto en donde iban dos tazas de café, pan tostado, mermelada y mantequilla de maní, jugo de naranja y frutas cortadas en trocitos.

Cuando entró a la habitación encontró a Arnold dormido en la misma posición que estaba desde que ella despertó. Rodó los ojos y dejó la bandeja sobre una repisa mientras reía. Tenía que despertarlo de alguna forma y lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue tapar su nariz haciendo que al no poder respirar bien abra los ojos. Así fue, abrió los ojos y la vio frente a él sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Él la aprisionó en un abrazo y la recostó junto a el que aún dormitaba.

-Buenos días preciosa- dijo el rubio sin abrir los ojos dibujando una sonrisa en los labios-

-Buenos días mi amor- lo besó y se soltó del abrazo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el rubio sin separar la cara de un almohadón.

-Si abres los ojos, perezoso, sabrías a donde voy- tomó la bandeja y la dejó sobre la cama. El rubio notó el ruido de las tazas que chocaron al llegar sobre la cama y sonrió mientras se sentaba.

-Amor se ve delicioso- dijo feliz- no tenías que molestarte.

-No, no tenía que hacerlo- bromeó ella y Arnold levantó una ceja dudando de lo que ella quería decir- pero lo hice de todas formas porque quería verte feliz.

-¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa? Bueno, lo diré otra vez. Eres completa y únicamente maravillosa mi amor.

-Lo sé querido, no tienes que decírmelo- la rubia bromeó.

Se tomaron el desayuno para reponer fuerzas, el día sería largo. Arnold llevó a Helga a casa de Pheobe para que se reunieran con Su y Rhonda para los planes de la boda. El estaría en la oficina todo el día y en la tarde se reunirían ahí mismo con Gerald, Zach y Lorenzo para aportar un poco a los planes de la boda y pasar un rato agradable juntos. Se dieron un último beso de despedida y ella entró a la casa.

* * *

Se recargó contra la puerta suspirando tranquilidad hasta que notó que cierto moreno la miraba con cara burlona.

-Cielos nena, parece que lo pasaste mal anoche- rio Gerald haciendo que la rubia salga de su ensoñación y le de un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Sabes moreno? Nada de lo que digas me importa hoy porque la verdad es que estoy completamente feliz- pasó junto el y le besó la mejilla.

-¡Wow hermana! Que felicidad la que traes. Por cierto Pheobs está dormida aún y yo me iré a la estación- rio el moreno.

-Creo que no soy la única que pasó una buena noche- gritó riendo desde arriba de la escalera- dejaré que Pheobs descanse mientras me tomo un baño y le preparo algo de comer y tu cabello métrico será mejor que te vayas porque es tarde- le giñó un ojo y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

-Lo que digas rubia- le gritó Gerald y se marchó a la séptima estación de policías.

Helga se bañó y cambio de ropa. Una vez en la cocina preparó un rico almuerzo para Pheobe que no se levantó hasta cerca del medio día. Mientras preparaba ensalada para acompañar la comida apareció Pheobe en el umbral de la puerta ya vestida y con una sonrisa gigante igual que su amiga.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Helga?- sonrió la oriental- vaya que huele delicioso.

-¡Wow chica! Parece que tendré que dejarlos solos más seguido- rio- pon la mesa que esto está casi listo.

-No digas tonterías- se sonrojó la oriental tomando dos platos de la repisa- Además me parece que no soy la única.

-Pues no Pheobs- dijo Helga- la verdad es que no eres la única- sonrió- creo que está vez las cosas definitivamente funcionarán.

-¿Eso crees?- bromeó la oriental. En ese preciso momento tocaron el timbre- ¿Quién será?

-No lo sé, pero más les vale que no intenten llevarte a trabajar, estás de vacaciones- dijo la rubia algo molesta pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Iré a ver quién es- la oriental abrió la puerta y se alegró al ver que Susan llegaba con libros de preparación de bodas, muestras de tela y varias agendas en la mano.- Su, si que vienes cargada de cosas- bromeó.

-Así es Pheobs- la chica dejó las cosas en la sala ayudada por la oriental- pasé por casa de Rhonda y me hizo traer esto para que nos adelantáramos porque ella debía ir con Harold a su ecografía y luego la traería para acá.

-¡Pobre Harold!- bromeó Helga desde la cocina- Tendrá que soportar a la princesa y sus regaños- rio y sus amigas llagaban a la cocina justo cuando ella servía la comida en los platos luego de haber puesto un lugar más para Susan.

-Cuñadita - la abrazó la pequeña Shortman- Te vez radiante está mañana, creo que mi hermano está cumpliendo bien su papel de novio- bromeó guiñándole un ojo a la oriental haciendo que ambas rían.

-¿Me molestarán todo el día?- rio muy sonrojada Helga- Atragántense de una vez y dejen de decir tonterías.

-Como digas, amiga- respondió la oriental sentándose a la mesa al mismo tiempo que Susan.

Las tres charlaron amenamente mientras disfrutaban del almuerzo. Reposaron un momento y luego juntaron los trastes y los llevaron al lavabo en donde los lavó Pheobe.

* * *

Una vez en la sala las tres chicas comenzaron a mirar las revistas y a tocar las telas apreciando cada un con sumo cuidado.

-Pheobs, recién estamos empezando y ya me siento agotada- suspiró la rubia mientras miraba con recelo una tela- ¿Qué opinas de esta Su?

-¡Ash! No lo sé, tendríamos que ver si queda bien con su piel- dijo acercando la tela cerca del rostro de Pheobe y ella sonrió.

-Creo que tienen un muy buen gusto, esta tela es perfecta para mi vestido- sonrió mirando por la ventana y poniéndose de pie- Creo que iré a salvar a Harold. Rhonda le está gritando nuevamente.- Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar echa un huracán.

La morena saludó a todas las chicas que sonreían al verla casi echar humo por las orejas.

-¿Qué te ocurre princesa? ¿Ya sabes lo que es?- dijo la rubia señalando el vientre de siete meses de la morena- Relájate chica, sino vas a explotar- todas rieron, incluso Rhonda que ya estaba más calmada.

-Así es- suspiró la morena- ¡Será un niño! Y su padre, como siempre poco elegante, quiere decidir el nombre sin dejarme opinar. ¡Es tan frustrante!

-Deberían llegar a un acuerdo, Rhonda- sonrió la pequeña Shortman- Sino será difícil para ustedes en el momento que des a luz y deban darle un nombre.

-Ajá, estoy de acuerdo con Su- puso una mano en el hombro de la morena para tranquilizarla- Además sabes bien que en tu estado debes estar tranquila. Déjame convencer a Harold.

-Te deseo suerte- respondió Rhonda- Porque a mi no me funcionó. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Ya han visto algo que les guste? Si no lo han hecho tengo más revistas en casa.

-De hecho, princesa- dijo la rubia- Ya decidimos la tela del vestido, seguro te encantará- le acercó el muestrario de telas y ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¡Vaya!- dijo notablemente agradable- Creo que el juntarse conmigo ha mejorado su gusto. Muy bien, me parece una tela exquisita, ahora tenemos que escoger un modelo adecuado para que la luzcas.

-Mmm, la verdad creo que ya tengo el modelo perfecto- dijo Pheobe tomando una de las revistas y señalando un vestido- Me encanta como luce, además se ve que la modelo también es baja como yo ¿Qué les parece?- les mostró a todas el modelo

El vestido era tradicional largo, con un corte recto, estilo princesa, ajustado en la cintura y con pequeñas y delgadas tiras que más que sostener el vestido, eran como una especie de adorno delicado que le daba, junto a unas pequeñas flores bordadas en un celeste pálido, el toque perfecto de elegancia.

-Pheobs este vestido está precioso- aplaudió Susan- Lucirás aún más encantadora.

-Bien, entonces está decidido- sonrió satisfecha la morena- entonces mañana iremos con la diseñadora exclusiva de mi familia para que le enseñemos el vestido y la tela ¿Están de acuerdo?- Todas asintieron felices- ¡Miren está pateando!- Las cuatro pusieron sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica- creo que está feliz por su tía Pheobs.

-Cielos princesa- dijo Helga sorprendida- Debe sentirse realmente mágico que tu bebé se mueva dentro de ti. Más aun si es del hombre al que amas.

-Así es Pataki- sonrió la morena- puede ser que a veces Harold me desespere y me den ganas de matarlo pero el me dio el mejor regalo de toda mi vida y ¡Diablos! Si que lo amo.- Todas sonrieron por la sinceridad y la ilusión de la mirada de la morena que cambió de tema- Bien, ahora debemos decidir los modelos de dama de honor, de la madrina y el color. Ya saben que tiene que lucirse Pheobs pero nosotras también debemos hacer lo nuestro- rio.

-Yo me pondré lo que mi amiga decida- comentó Helga- Todo menos verde, odio ese color.

-Exacto cuñada- dijo Su- También detesto el verde.

-Creo que- tomó las telas Pheobe y buscó las de colores- Ya sé cuales serán perfectos. En esta revista- tomó un tomó de especiales de novia y señaló un vestido ajustado al cuerpo para la madrina- Creo que Helga debe lucir este vestido y con esta tela rosa que se le vería maravillosa- todas asintieron y Helga se sonrojó.

-Creo que te verás perfecta amiga- dijo Susan codeándola- Además harás que mi hermanito se vuelva loco- todas se carcajearon.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres Pheobs- aceptó la rubia- Además adoro el color y la textura de esa tela.

-Bien, me alegro de que te guste- sonrió Pheobe mientras cambiaba de página- Y para ustedes creo que este sería el apropiado. Es holgado, por lo que acentuaría la figura de Susan y haría que la pancita de Rhonda se vea delicada. En un color lila como este- dijo señalando el muestrario- ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Amiga!- dijo la morena- creo que verdad te ha hecho muy bien pasar tiempo conmigo- Se rieron todas- Bien, entonces mañana llevaremos los diseños y el muestrario. Todo saldrá perfecto.

-Así es princesa- afirmó la rubia- mi amiga y el cabeza de cepillo tendrán una boda de cuento de hadas.

-Ya te imagino caminando hacia el altar con ese precioso vestido- dijo con una mirada soñadora- mientras a Gerald se le cae la baba por ti- completó la pequeña haciendo que todas se rían. No habían escuchado que los muchachos habían entrado a la casa y las miraban desde la puerta de la sala.

-¿A quién se le caerá la baba?- preguntó Zach riendo- De seguro que a Gerald, con esta preciosura de mujer quién podría no hacerlo- dijo parándose junto a Pheobe y haciéndola girar para que la vean completamente.

-Deja tus manos rápidas fuera de esto amigo- bromeó Gerald- Esta mujer será mi esposa y sólo mía ¿Me oíste patán?- rodeó a la oriental con sus brazos y le dio un enorme beso en los labios.

-Ya basta muchachos- dijo la oriental sonrojada mientras Arnold, Lorenzo, Susan, Rhonda y Helga aplaudían animando a la pareja- No comiencen una escena.

-¡Vaya! miren a quién tenemos aquí- dijo Zach tomando la mano de la rubia quien se puso de pie para abrazarlo- También te ves hermosa, no te pongas celosa.

-Yo soy hermosa- dijo arrogante dándole un pellizco en el brazo- eso es para que lo recuerdes.

-Exacto, amigo- dijo Arnold tomando el brazo de Helga atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y besándola dulcemente haciendo que sus amigos lo vitoreen tal como lo habían hecho antes- Ella es bellísima.

-¡Rayos! Entonces ustedes tendrán que consolarme- bromeó Zach sentándose entre las dos chicas que rieron al ver a Lorenzo acercarse y tomar la mano de Susan.

-Lo siento amigo, esta mujer es hermosa y tengo una cita con ella- La muchacha se paró junto a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ahora si nos disculpan.

-Yo estoy casada y mi marido me espera en casa- la morena se puso de pie y todos se rieron al ver a Zach quedarse sólo sentado en el sillón- Quizás en otra vida te consuele- bromeó Rhonda y miró a sus amigos- ¿Me llevan a casa?

-Claro Rhonda- sonrió Lorenzo- Ya ves, don Juan. Estas lindas señoritas se van conmigo.

-Alto ahí chico listo- bromeó Arnold- Quiero a mi hermana temprano en casa y sin un rasguño- miró a su hermana- ¿Escuchaste pequeña?

-Déjala ya, cabeza de balón- dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su cuñada- ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestras citas?

-Pues claro- dijo el rubio bromeando y poniendo una cara de aflicción fingida- Eso es precisamente lo que me temo- rio haciéndose merecedor de un golpe por parte su novia haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Dejen ese niños- dijo la morena- son tan poco elegantes. Vámonos ya, que tengo una discusión pendiente con mi adorado esposo. Nos vemos mañana muchachas.

Todos se despidieron de los tres chicos que se iban. Los demás se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala para descansar un momento y charlar mientras ojeaban las revistas de decoración.

-Así que ya escogieron los vestidos- señaló Gerald curioso- ¿Puedo saber cual será el tuyo, amor?

-¡Criminal! Claro que no puedes saber Geraldo, es una sorpresa. Te basta con saber que debes usar corbata celeste y punto.

-Así es amor- dijo Pheobe sonriéndole a su prometido- Es una sorpresa y quiero que sea así hasta el día de nuestra boda.

-¿Ustedes no odian cuando las mujeres comienzan con los secretos?- Bromeó Zach recibiendo miradas castigadores por parte de sus amigas- Bueno, digo… Es decir…

-No lo intentes amigo- rio Arnold- Es mejor que no digas nada o la cosa se pondrá peor- los tres muchachos rieron recibiendo golpes de las chicas.

-Creo que es lo mejor- Zach sonrió- No sé ustedes pero me siento sólo y muero de hambre.

-Ya te buscaré una novia, querido Zachary, aunque no sé si alguna te soporte- bromeó la rubia.

-Yo ya tengo a mi chica ideal, lo malo es que ella aún no lo nota- su cara se volvió seria por un momento pero dibujó nuevamente una sonrisa- ya dejemos de hablar, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Bien, nosotros cocinaremos hoy viejo- dijo Gerald arrastrando junto a Arnold al muchacho a la cocina- Les prepararemos un plato gourmet.

-¿Es enserio?- dijo el castaño que reía mientras lo llevaban a rastras- Siento que esto saldrá muy mal.

* * *

Una vez que los chicos entraron en la cocina las muchachas aprovecharon de comentar lo que el new yorkino había dicho. Estaban totalmente sorprendidas por la confesión que él había echo tan abiertamente.

-Hel, tú…

-No Pheobs, no tengo idea de quién puede ser pero me lo dirá, estoy segura- mostraba preocupación.

-Eso espero, amiga- suspiró la morena- Él no iba a decirnos así nada más que ama a alguien si es que no la conociéramos.

-Exactamente, chica. Eso es lo que temo- la miró fijo- Sólo espero que sea alguien que pueda corresponder sinceramente a sus sentimientos. Sino, volverá a sufrir y mucho.

-Acaso crees que…

-Espero que no Pheobs, espero que no…- Se puso de pie- Ven, vamos a rescatar tu cocina de una destrucción masiva. Los zopencos podrían incendiar tu casa- bromeó, aunque su mirada seguía viéndose intranquila.

-¡Cielos! Tienes razón- rio. Notó la mirada de Helga pero prefirió no decir nada.

El destino descubriría la verdad, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando eso ocurra.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la semana, espero que les guste mucho. Lo tenía listo desde ayer pero no sé que le pasa a mi Internet que no me deja guardar bien lo que escribo aquí en la nota y las modificaciones que le hago al capítulo. Eso me desesperó por lo que dejé para hoy esto, a ver si no se me borra._

_Como en cada capítulo dejo en duda ciertas cosas, este no iba a ser la excepción así que algunas cositas quedaron al aire dentro del capítulo._

_Pasando a otro tema, quería agradecer los reviews que me han enviado desde que empecé a escribir la historia. De verdad que son una motivación para dejarles seguido un nuevo capítulo. Ahora unos mensajitos especiales._

_Mechitas: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo porque sé que has estado atenta siempre y de verdad que te agradezco que leas mi humilde historia :) Espero que sigas enviandome tus comentarios porque me alegran harto. Un besote gigantoski (ahora seré Rusa aajajajajaj) Cuidate mucho, nos leemos pronto :)_

_Ilse Jean Pataki: Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Yo empezaré a leer tus historias hoy para inspirarme y leí en alguna parte de la tuya que hablabas las cosas como son, creo que empezaré a hacer lo mismo jajajaja Me agrada tu actitud :) Un abrazo enorme y un besototote :** Cuidate harto :) Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Nara Suri: Comprendo esos momento jaja, yo hace algún tiempo llegué a estas historias y leí muchas, creo que eso fue lo que me dio el ánimo para escribir la mía. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que la sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazito grandote y besitos :** Cuidate mucho mucho, nos leemos (:_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

___En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que hoy mismo comienzo a escribir el siguiente capítulo por lo que más temprano que tarde el siguiente estará arriba. Hago todo lo posible por ustedes y por agradarles :)_

___Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

___P.D.: Helga tiene un secreto? Eso parece. Zach oculta algo? Eso es obvio. Arnold está tranquilo? Ni en sus sueños. Sólo les diré esto y los dejaré con la intriga ya que eso parece ser lo mio Muajajajajá!_


	9. Jugando a ser Cupido

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo IX.- Jugando a ser Cupido.**

Los muchachos no quemaron la casa, eso era bueno en comparación a lo que ocurrió con la cena. La comida se había carbonizado ya que entre los juegos de los muchachos se descuidaron de las ollas y ya saben lo demás. Pidieron comida china y se sentaron en el piso de la sala.

-No puedo creer que sean tan tontos- se burló Helga mientras Pheobe se reía- no pueden preparar una simple cena. Cabeza de cepillo, creo que tendrás que tomar algunas clases porque no creo que puedas pedir comida china por el resto de tu vida.

-Basta ya Pataki- el moreno hundió el rostro en las piernas de su prometida sonrojado y riendo un poco- Arnie también quemó la cena y Zach…

-¿Yo que?- Preguntó divertido el muchacho- Que yo recuerde estaba con las muchachas riendo de su peculiar forma de cocinar- bromeó

-Por eso mismo amigo- se defendió el rubio bastante divertido- si hubieras estado ayudando y no huyendo de la cocina nada de eso habría pasado.

-Claro que hubiera pasado, Arnie- rio la oriental- ustedes nunca se han destacado por ser buenos en la cocina.

-Y entonces ¿Para que somos buenos, amor?- lanzó una broma haciendo que la oriental se sonroje y la rubia se atore con los últimos granos de arroz en su plato- Vaya, creo que hice una pregunta un tanto difícil- todos rieron.

-Ya verás, cabeza de cepillo- dijo golpeándole el brazo con el puño- te lo mereces por bocón.

-Gerald, amigo, te lo merecías- rio Arnold- deberías mantener la boca cerrada.

-Todo yo, todo yo- dijo sobándose el brazo- Lo siento, valió la pena.

Zachary se ponía de pie divertido mientras tomaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Me disculpan- dijo con una sonrisa- Saldré un momento.

-Voy contigo- dijo la rubia tomando una copa de vino y acercándose junto a él- necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Apresúrense- dijo Pheobe- antes de que los muchachos quemen también el postre.

* * *

La rubia y su amigo salieron de la casa. Esa era la oportunidad que ella necesitaba para salir de sus sospechas. El muchacho encendió el cigarrillo y soltó una bocarada de humo y le pidió un sorbo de vino a su amiga.

-Zach- dijo nerviosa sentándose en uno de los escalones del pórtico- Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Lo sé- dijo él sonriendo relajado, sentándose a su lado y devolviéndole su copa- Te conozco, GERALDINE.

-¡Ash! No me digas así, sabes que lo odio, mmm- se aclaró la garganta- Entonces…

-Pregúntamelo de una vez- dijo sin quitar de su rostro esa sonrisa- Me molesta la poca decisión de tu parte.

-Está bien- resopló- La chica de la que hablaste hace un rato no soy yo ¿Cierto?

-Pues- se giró para mirarla y ver sus ojos azules- la verdad Hel, sabes que lo que sentí por ti fue muy intenso. Quiero decir, de cierta forma me salvaste de casi morir de amor- suspiró- pero comprendí que siempre amaste a Arnold. Es un buen muchacho y se nota que también te ama, incluso más de lo que crees, pero no debo decírtelo yo, él te lo dirá.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó inquieta pero luego recordó que no había respondido completamente a su pregunta- No me cambies el tema zopenco. Dime ¿Quién es la chica?

-Muy suspicaz, mi queridísima Sherlock- bromeó el castaño- Ella tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, un cuerpo envidiable, pero a decir verdad, ninguna de esas cosas carnales es lo que me llama la atención. Lo que realmente me cautiva es esa pasión que pone en todo lo que hace. Esa amabilidad y fuerza que mantiene oculta para no ser lastimada. Ella es simplemente maravillosa, Helga.

-Casi podría jurar que acabas de describirme pero ya me aseguraste que no soy yo. Y como conozco a todas las personas que también conoces entonces- pensó un poco más y abrió los ojos enormes al darse cuenta de quién era la mujer- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya sé quién es!

-Ajá, así es- sonrió y soltó un suspiro- pero ella jamás me verá como algo más. Ni siquiera nota cuando estoy a su lado y cuando no.

-Vamos idiota- lo regañó la rubia- No hables así. Olga es una mujer despistada. Recuerda que evité que se case con ese idiota hace unos años. Y si lo dices por la edad, cuatro años no son tantos muchachote- le sonrió- Creo que Helga G. Pataki debe intervenir en esto.

-Quizás no es una buena idea- respondió el cabizbajo- o quizás si, no lo sé. Sólo quiero que ella no se sienta incómoda y que no se aleje de mí porque si lo hace, no sé lo que sucedería conmigo.

-Estúpido- dijo la rubia dándole un golpe en la cabeza al castaño- Con esa actitud no lograrás nada. Ya verás que con mi ayuda todo saldrá a pedir de boca, y quien quita que algún día seamos familia- le dijo codeándolo para subirle el ánimo- Ya sabes que para Bob eres como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-¿Sabías que eres una gran amiga Hel?- dijo esto recostándose en su hombro- Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, tarado- recostó su cabeza sobre la de el respirando el aire puro de Hillwood.

* * *

Ellos no notaron que estaban siendo observados por un celoso rubio desde la ventana. Él joven no entendía porque sentía celos si ya le habían aclarado que ellos sólo eran amigos. La verdad, si lo sabía. Odiaba la cercanía y la confianza que había entre los amigos. No porque desconfiara de la fidelidad de su novia o más bien esposa, sino, le molestaba el hecho de que él castaño haya podido compartir con su mujer las cosas que él perdió por sus absurdos y desmesurados celos. Sabía que no tenía que interrumpir pero no pudo evitarlo. Giró la perilla de la puerta y salió al pórtico a quebrar el momento.

-Mi amor- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a los jóvenes sentados en la escalerilla- Pheobs está sirviendo el postre. Es helado de chocolate.

-¡Si!- dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie haciendo que su amigo caiga sobre los escalones ya que tenía su peso apoyado en ella- Lo siento- dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y yendo a tomar la mano de amado- Vamos a comer.

-Vayan ustedes- dijo el castaño riendo- Yo iré a tu casa. Prometí llegar temprano.

-Cielos, Bob te tiene a raya- rio el rubio haciendo reír también a los demás- ¿En serio no quieres postre? Después podemos llevarte a casa.

-No- dijo determinante pero sin sonar descortés- Necesito pensar. Creo que caminaré un poco y luego tomaré un taxi. Despídanme de los muchachos.

-Está bien zopenco- dijo la rubia acercándose a él para darle un abrazo- Todo saldrá perfecto, ya lo verás. Saluda a Bob y a Miriam de mi parte- Volvió al lado de su marido- ¡Ah! Y dile a mi hermanita que mañana la llamaré para que nos acompañe a ver lo de los vestidos.

-Saludos- dijo Arnold- Nos vemos pronto viejo.

-Así será- dijo Zach con una sonrisa melancólica- Le daré tu mensaje a Olga, pequeña. Adiós amigos.

* * *

El muchacho se marchó en silencio perdiéndose en la esquina. Los rubios iba a entrar a la casa pero Arnold se sentía inquieto por la forma triste y desanimada que llevaba su nuevo amigo. Aunque no lo conocía notó que algo no andaba bien.

-Helga- la abrazó haciendo que lo mire- ¿Qué le ocurre a Zach?

-La verdad mi amor- le dio un beso en los labios. Sabía que no podía decirle nada aún- Es algo que por ahora prefiero no decirte.

-Pero Hel- replico el rubio besándola nuevamente- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?

-Porque no es algo mio- respondió besándolo nuevamente y caminado hacia la puerta- Pero no te preocupes, querido, es algo que pronto se solucionará.

-Está bien- refunfuñó el rubio acercándose también a la puerta abrazándola por la cintura- Te amo.

-También te amo- dijo girándose para besarlo, esta vez de una manera más larga. Se dio la vuelta entraron a la casa- Pheobs, espero que me hayas dejado bastante helado de chocolate- gritó para luego cerrar la puerta.

Los cuatro amigos comieron postre y luego lavaron los trastes. Pasaron un rato agradable riendo de viejas anécdotas. La pareja dueña de casa subió a acostarse, no sin antes dejar a los rubios como en su casa.

* * *

Se sentaron en la sala y miraron una película de zombies. Bueno, en teoría hicieron eso, porque pasaron casi toda la película tirados sobre el sillón, besándose. En momentos como ese era todo tan pasional. Se sentían como adolescentes esperando a ser descubiertos. Era todo completamente inocente. El teléfono celular de Arnold comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quién llama?- preguntó la rubia sentándose mirando la cara de aflicción del rubio por la interrupción. Tomó el teléfono y notó quien era.

-Es Su- dijo preocupado- quizás le pasó algo- contestó enseguida- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

_-Hermanito- dijo murmurando-¿Estas en casa?_

-No, aún estoy en casa de los muchachos- la pregunta de su hermana menor le molestaba porque se dio cuenta que ella todavía no llegaba a casa- Explícame una cosa ¿Por qué aún no estás en casa?

_-Arnie, si pudiese entrar en casa lo habría hecho hace bastante. No encuentro mis llaves- Suspiró- Lamento interrumpirte, despertaré a papá._

-No te preocupes- rodó los ojos- Voy para allá. Y dile a Lorenzo que le daré una paliza por llevarte a esta hora a casa.

_- Él no tuvo la culpa- resopló- Yo olvide las llaves. No le eches la culpa._

-Está bien- sonrió- Llego el diez minutos. Adiós pequeña.

_-Muchas gracias hermanito, te debo una. Adiós. ¡Ah! Y dile a Helga que no me odie._

-¡Escuché eso Susan!- bromeó Helga.

-Voy saliendo- el rubio cortó y miró a su esposa nuevamente y la miró con dulzura- Tengo que irme.

-Lo sé- Lo besó- Así que será mejor que te vayas… porque… sino… la pequeña… dormirá con su novio…-Completó la frase entre besos mientras lo llevaba hasta la puerta y la abría para que salga- Buenas noches mi amado.

-Buenas noches, querida- la besó por última vez y salió de la casa siendo observado por su novia/esposa. Él se giró y le dijo mientras abría la puerta del Packard- Mañana temprano te llamaré. Aún te debo una cita.

-Esperaré tu llamada entonces- agitó la mano para despedirse del muchacho que hacía lo mismo y arrancaba el coche.

Apagó las luces de la casa y fue a recostarse a su habitación. Mañana sería un largo día con sus amigas y su hermana. Así mismo Arnold regañaba a su hermana por extraviar las llaves de su casa y se iba a su habitación a mirar las estrellas antes de dormir pues mañana tendría que planear una cita perfecta con una rubia perfecta.

* * *

La mañana siguiente pasó normal. Las discusiones de todos los días entre Gerald y Helga para saber quién quería más a la oriental, mientras que Pheobe sólo se reía por las estupideces que inventaban.

Él moreno terminaba de ponerse su traje de oficial de policía cuando recibió una llamada.

-Hola viejo- dijo muy animado- ¿A que se debe este milagro?

_-Hola Gerald- dijo el rubio- Muy gracioso, viejo._

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó curioso el moreno- No creo a esta hora sea una llamada sólo para saludarme y desearme buen día- bromeó.

_-¡Cielos viejo!- rio Arnold- Con esto del matrimonio te has vuelto muy impaciente_

-Hermano, esta espera me tiene mal- rio el moreno- pero te contaré en otro momento. Ahora, no es que quiera ser descortés ni mucho menos, pero ya es tarde y debo ir a trabajar así que…

_-Ya sé, ya sé- respondió el rubio- Amigo quiero pedirte un gran favor._

-Bien hermano, te escucho.

_-Tú sabes que Hel me pidió una cita ¿Cierto?_

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos- rio Gerald viendo a su prometida entrar a la habitación envuelta en un toalla- Viejo, puedes ir al grano, hay algo que me está poniendo nervioso justo ahora- El moreno puso un cojín en su entrepierna mientras la oriental se estaba secando y esta no pudo evitar reírse por lo que había hecho Gerald.

_-Entonces Pheobs está desnuda frente a ti ¿Cierto?- bromeó el rubio recibiendo un suspiro de su amigo- Está bien ¡Rayos! Ya ni una broma puedo hacerte- rio- Lo que pasa es que tengo una cita planeada. Le diré a Helga que iremos al Chez Paris, pero no será así esta vez. Entonces cuando ella esté lista entras tú al juego. Necesito que la lleves al muelle. ¿Podrías?_

-¡Claro viejo! ¿Sabes? Podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio- rio el moreno- Ahora si me disculpas tengo un asunto que atender. Adiós hermano, hablamos más tarde.

_-Adiós Gerald, saluda a Pheobs. Nos vemos._

El moreno colgó y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama. Se acercó a su prometida y le empezó a besar los hombros. Ella sólo se giró y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Amor- dijo la oriental suavemente antes de que él le robe un beso- Ya hablamos de esto.

-Si lo sé Pheobs- aseguró el moreno- Nada de sexo hasta el matrimonio.

-Así es- Ella vio como el hacía puchero y no pudo resistirse- Está bien- Se lanzó a su futuro esposo haciendo caer la toalla. Él la acomodó en la cama y comenzaron lentamente a sentirse.

* * *

Luego de un rato él salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa, no sin antes ser molestado por su amiga rubia. Pheobe había regresado a la ducha. Helga estaba tomando un café mirando la televisión cuando se acordó que debía llamar a su hermana Olga.

-¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado- dijo mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono.

_-Residencia Pataki- dijo la mayor de las Pataki- ¿Con quién desea hablar?_

-¡Olga! Que bueno que eres tú- dijo aliviada su hermana- ¿Zach te dijo el plan de esta tarde?

_-¡Hermanita bebé!- Grito la rubia haciendo que su hermana separe momentáneamente el oído del auricular- Si_ _pequeña dama, ya me dijo que querías que te acompañe ¿Pasas por mi?_

-Claro Olga, antes de las dos iré a recogerte para que podamos llegar aquí y nos reunamos con las demás ¿Esta bien?

_-Por supuesto pequeña- sonrió- Bien nos vemos esta tarde, hay algo que quiero decirte._

-¿Si? Pues yo también quiero decirte algo. Nos vemos.

Ambas colgaron el teléfono intentando decifrar que era lo que la otra tenía que decirle. Pheobe apareció con el cabello húmedo y sonriéndole a su amiga. Sin duda tenía que burlarse un poco de ella así que sacó por el momento el pensamiento que tenía sobre su hermana, y lo que ella sabía de Zach.

* * *

Estuvieron toda la mañana así. Rieron, jugaron, comieron hasta que llegó el momento en el que Pheobe tenía que sacarse una duda.

-Y bien ¿Me dirás?- dijo la oriental con los ojos cerrados mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

-¿Eh?- dijo la rubia recostada en otro sillón de igual forma que su amiga- ¿Qué quieres te diga?

-Helga- abrió un ojo y la miró- Quiero saber lo de Zeta, por supuesto. Y también porque quieres que Olga nos acompañe si ambas sabemos que no es tu persona favorita.

-Phebs- dijo la rubia sentándose para salir de su relajación- Eres mi mejor amiga y debes prometer que si te cuento no harás un comentario frente a Zach, Geraldo o Arnold.

-Está bien- se sentó y miró a su amiga esperando que le diga algo, pero en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono de la rubia- Responde de una vez- dijo sonriente.

-Está bien es- mira la pantalla y sonríe ampliamente- mantecado- suspira- ¿Bueno?

-¿Cómo está la más bella esposa del mundo?- dice sonriente.

-En este momento, excelente- responde sincera- ¿Y mi amado casi esposo como está?

-Perfectamente porque habla con su amada- ríe- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar en tercera persona?

-Está bien- contesta resignada- Siempre le quitas lo divertido a todo. Mejor dime que es lo que quieres.

-Una cita. Hoy a las siete en el Chez Paris. No puedes decirme que no.

-¿Hoy? Tendría que revisar mi agenda. Esto de ser madrina de una boda se está volviendo algo complicado.

-¡Helga!- le grita su amiga sonriendo- No mientas.

-Ya veo, para mi tampoco está muy fácil. Hay cientos de cosas que Gerald me ha pedido hacer y la mitad de ellas son complicadas- dijo en un tono divertido- Pero vamos, será la manera perfecta de tener un tiempo a solas.

-Está bien, acepto la invitación mi amor. Ahora discúlpame pero debo colgar porque mi querida mejor amiga me está esperando y tú sabes como se pone. Te espero más tarde, te amo.

-También te amo, preciosa, nos vemos.

La rubia colgó el teléfono con una amplia sonrisa y la mirada perdida. Su amiga le permitió un momento para que viaje en sus pensamientos. Así paso cerca de diez minutos y la oriental, aburrida de esperar, intentó despertarla de la única forma que se le ocurrió, sacudiéndola.

-Helga, ¡Helga!- dijo la oriental provocando que su amiga reaccionara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pheobs?- dijo algo molesta por el sacudón de su amiga.

-Lo siento Helga, pero estabas como perdida hace bastante tiempo.

-Entonces gracias- suspiró la rubia- Bien, ahora te diré lo que ocurre.

Su amiga se sentó junto a ella y le explicó lo que Zachary le había dicho y el alivio que eso le producía. También le contó lo que le había prometido a su amigo y su plan para aclarar las cosas con su hermana.

-¡Vaya! Amiga creo que eres excelente- sonrió la oriental- Espero que las cosas te resulten bien.

-Yo también lo espero hermana- suspiró- no soportaría que el se sintiera mal otra vez.

-Lo sé Hel, pero cuentas conmigo para apoyarte en esto.

-Gracias amiga- dijo son una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a su amiga como recordando algo- ¿Qué hora es Pheobs?

-Mmm, creo que faltan diez minutos para las dos ¿Por qué?

-Demonios- se puso de pie- Pheobs, me olvidé de que debo recoger a Olga. ¿Me prestas tu auto?

-Claro, llévatelo- le entregó las llaves- Nos vemos en el estudio de diseño. No creo que alcances a llegar aquí.

-Está bien amiga, nos vemos allá en media hora.

* * *

La rubia tomó su bolso, su teléfono y se metió al auto. Manejó a la casa donde pasó su infancia. Allí la esperaba su hermana sentada en el pórtico de su casa.

-Lo siento Olga- se disculpo- Se me hizo tarde. Estaba con Pheobs y se nos fue el tiempo.

-¡Hermanita bebé!- sonrió su hermana- No te preocupes. Ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

-Si Olga, aunque aún tenemos tiempo- respondió la rubia- iremos directo al taller de diseño. Las chicas nos esperarán allá así que podemos conversar.

Se subieron al auto sin cruzar palabra. Cuando estaban cerca del taller Olga miraba a su hermana fijamente, como si quisiera traspasarle sus pensamientos pero de su boca no salía ni una sola sílaba. Esta reacción estaba asustando a su hermana menor por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces estacionó el auto y la miró a los ojos esperando alguna reacción.

-Olga…- pronunció Helga antes de ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Yo…- Comenzó a llorar tal como lo hacía siempre, de manera escandalosa y exagerada pero esta vez si parecía necesario porque realmente estaba triste.

Su hermana la abrazó y dejó que bote todas y cada una de sus lágrimas. Cuando estuvo más calmada secó el contorno de sus ojos con la manga de su sweater y recargó su cabeza en la parte de atrás del asiento.

-Me dirás lo que te pasa y me lo dirás ahora- dijo en su tono de abusiva- No es normal que tú, la chica perfecta a la que todo le sale bien esté de esa manera.

-Hermanita- suspiró- Es que simplemente no lo entenderías.

-Intentémoslo- le sonrió- Haber, dime que es lo que pasa y si no te entiendo, bueno, en ese caso sólo te lo diré y ya.

-Está bien- la miró con ojos triste y una sonrisa- Te explicaré- Suspiró.

-Ya dilo de una vez- la regañó pero de una manera tierna- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Bien, lo que ocurre es que ocurre es que- suspiro- Creo que estoy enamorada de alguien que jamás me verá de otra manera que como su amiga. ¡Cielos! ¡Esto es tan frustrante! Siempre estará enamorado de ella y…

-Creo que volverá a sufrir- murmuró Helga pero aún así su hermana lo escuchó.

-¿Quién sufrirá?- la miró con fijeza pero ella desvió la mirada- Helga, por favor dímelo.

-¡Ash! Yo y mi bocota- suspiró- Zeta…

-¡¿Qué?!- los ojos verdes de Olga parecieron crecer de manera casi exagerada- ¿Por qué Zachary volverá a sufrir? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno… Este… Yo… Él…- no sabía como decirle así que vomitó la palabras de una vez- Zach está enamorado de ti Olga. Él no sabía como decirte y pensé en ayudarlo pero ya veo que tú amas a alguien más y el pobre quedará destrozado nuevamente. ¡Rayos! Tenía que insistir en ayudarlo.

-¿Es enserio?- una chispa de esperanza nació en los ojos de la rubia de ojos verdes. Su hermana asintió algo confundida por la reacción de la chica- Eso es… ¡MARAVILLOSO!

-¿Te volviste loca o algo así?- levantó una ceja ahora totalmente confundida y al ver la sonrisa de su hermana algo pareció entender- Acaso el muchacho es… ¡Olga!

-Zachary- suspiró la mayor de las Pataki- Esto es perfecto, pero ¿Cómo sabes que me ama?

-Pues, Zeta me lo dijo anoche- sonrió- y tú ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gusta?

-Cuando fueron a verme a Hollywood- sonrió la muchacha ante el recuerdo- Pasaron algunas cosas, cosas que realmente me hicieron sentir extraña.

-¿Qué pasó?- la mirada incrédula paralizó a su hermana- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Pues la verdad, si- sonrió- Hace un mes, cuando fueron a Hollywood tú no quisiste ir a la fiesta con nosotros.

_Flashback._

_Tres muchachos llevaban a cabo una discusión en la entrada de la sala. Una chica rubia y un muchacho de pelo castaño estaban tratando de convencer a otra chica rubia para ir a una fiesta exclusiva. Por supuesto, esta se negaba rotundamente a asistir._

_-¡Oh Helga! Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- replicó enojado Zachary- Deja de hacer berrinches y acompáñanos._

_-¡No! Ya te lo dije- lo empujó abriéndose paso a la sala- Y es mi última palabra._

_-Pero hermanita- rogó la mayor de las Pataki- Seria bueno que te diviertas._

_-¿Ustedes no entienden que no tengo ganas de ir?- se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió el televisor- Vayan ustedes y diviértanse. Yo quiero una noche tranquila. Estoy cansada._

_-Pero vamos- suplicó el muchacho arrodillándose entre ella y el televisor- Por favor._

_-Que NO- resopló la chica- Ve con Olga. Yo paso esta vez._

_-Pero Helga- se sorprendió la muchacha- ¿Estás segura?_

_-Claro- sonrió la chica- Ahora váyanse que se les hace tarde._

_-Dejemos a la aburrida aquí Olga- le sonrió a la rubia de ojos verdes- Vamos a divertirnos._

_-Está bien- le sonrió de vuelta al guapo castaño- Vamos._

_Los chicos salieron y se subieron al auto de la muchacha. Esa noche estaba aun más guapa de lo normal. Llevaba un vestido negro por sobre las rodillas que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas. Además tenía un escote revelador mas así, no vulgar. Su cabello ahora era largo y se ondeaba con el viento desprendiendo un aroma a flores. Sus ojos verdes parecían profundos. Esos detalles no pasaron desapercibidos por el muchacho castaño. Él por su parte llevaba puesto un traje negro y una camisa blanca, sin corbata con algunos botones abiertos. Su cabello peinado elegantemente hacia atrás dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos ojos casi grises se veían como dos piletas. Era exageradamente dulce, esto hacía que la rubia lo mirase de reojo cada cierto instante. Conversaron todo el camino de trivialidades. Al llegar a la fiesta pasaron juntos un rato agradable, bebieron, comieron y bailaron, luego se marcharon a casa llevando consigo el título de la mejor pareja de la noche. Entraron a la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, ambos estaban cansados pero no querían dormir._

_-¿Qué tal si destapamos una botella de vino?- preguntó sonriente la rubia- Digo, sólo si quieres._

_-Me parece una idea increíble- tomó la botella en sus manos- déjame, yo lo hago._

_-Traeré copas- las sirvió y le dio una al muchacho- ¿Hasta cuando se quedarán?_

_-Hasta mañana en la tarde- suspiró algo resignado- Desearía que fuese más pero ya sabes como es tu hermana, sólo piensa en trabajo._

_-Lo sé- rio un poco- Pero siento que es bueno que ella se concentre en algo que no sea Arnie._

_-Ajá- sorbió de su copa y la miró nuevamente "Se ve tan hermosa" pensó- Ese tipo le hizo mucho daño._

_-No fue tan así- bebió un sorbo para aclararse la garganta y lo miró "Sus ojos me hipnotizan" y desvió sus ojos hacia el piso- O quizás si. La verdad, entiendo la posición de ambos. Tampoco fue fácil para él ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Qué dices? – La miró algo extrañado y volvió a pensar "Si tan sólo no fuera tan hermosa"- No entiendo._

_-Como lo oyes- sonrió y luego pasó por su mente "Quiero besarlo"- Cuando Helga se fue el quedó destrozado, incluso seguía pasando afuera de nuestra casa muchos años después. Recuerdo una vez- ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron por esa acción- Él se enfrentó a papi por ella, le dijo que la amaba y por supuesto mi papá lo golpeó, yo tuve que salir a rescatarlo y fue ahí cuando vi que estaba llorando. Estoy segura de que no era por el golpe, parecía que le dolía más el no saber donde estaba y el amor que sentía. Eso lo estaba matando, pude verlo en sus ojos._

_-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada de eso a ella?- se sirvió un poco más de vino y tomó de su copa- Ella hubiera agradecido que le digas._

_-A decir verdad- sonrió y tomó el último poco de su copa. El muchacho le sirvió un poco más y rozó su mano haciendo que ambos se sonrojen- Quise hacerlo pero ella no me hubiese creído. La única persona que podría expresarle ese sentimiento es él. Estoy segura que ellos se encontrarán en algún momento y volverán a estar juntos- recordó los sentimientos del castaño hacia su hermana- Lo siento, no debí decir eso- se puso de pie y dejó la copa sobre la mesa dispuesta a irse._

_-No te vayas- la retuvo cerca de él tomando su brazo- Espera por favor._

_-Zach…- se volteó a verlo y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus ojos se cruzaron y un beso fugaz sello ese momento. Ella dio un paso atrás separándose de él- Esto… Esto no es correcto Zachary._

_-Pero Olga- se acercó nuevamente a ella y volvió a besarla, esta vez el beso duró bastante- Claro que es correcto._

_-No Zach- volvió a separarse de él y le dio la espalda- Yo sé lo que sientes por Helga y esto no es correcto, ni para tu corazón ni para el mio._

_-Olga, entiende que entre tu hermana y yo jamás habrá nada- se acercó abrazándola por la cintura. Ella se estremeció en su abrazo pero no puso resistencia- Tú eres una mujer hermosa y ambos somos libres. Creo que realmente he sido un estúpido por no haberte visto antes. Por favor no me apartes de ti._

_-¡Oh Zach!- Se volteó y lo besó. Sus manos revolvían su cabello mientras el tomaba con fuerza su pequeña cintura._

_-Olga…- Murmuró cuando se separaron para tomar aire y luego seguir besándose._

_No estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo habían estado besándose ni mucho menos en que momento ella había abrazado con sus piernas la cintura de él y subían la escalera. Llegaron fuera del cuarto de él y sin pensarlo entraron para pasar la primera noche pasional, juntos._

_Fin del flashback._

-Creo que esa noche me enamoré de él- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?- dijo Helga tratando de asimilar aquella gran confesión- Sé que no soy la mejor hermana del mundo pero pensé que ya teníamos confianza.

-No te lo dije porque sentía que por más que su cuerpo estaba conmigo, su corazón seguía estando junto a ti- suspiró- Era incondicional a ti y si lo necesitabas corría a tu lado.

-Pero ¿Y lo que pasó entre ustedes?- se sentía mal por ser causa inconsciente del sufrimiento de su hermana- Yo no entiendo. ¿Ustedes siguen con eso? Quiero decir, ¿Tienen una relación oculta o algo así?

-No pequeña- comenzó a recordar- Luego de esa noche ustedes volvieron a New York pero teníamos tantas ganas de volver a estar juntos, que viajó el siguiente fin de semana a Hollywood. Mis papás se iban a un crucero así que estaríamos solos. Disfrutamos mucho de ese día. Fuimos a pasear, comimos, bailamos, reímos y luego otra increíble noche o casi.

_Flashback._

_Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y dos muchachos descansaban. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas porque habían vivido una intensa entrega momentos antes. Zachary, el guapo castaño, besaba a Olga, la escultural rubia. Inmersos en el calor de sus cuerpos un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar._

_-¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora?- Se molestó el castaño- No contestaré._

_-Zach- dijo la rubia besando suavemente los labios del muchacho- Quizás es algo importante._

_-Está bien, hermosa- dijo tomando el teléfono en sus manos. Vio la pantalla y una foto de Helga se encendía y se apagaba. Se sentó en la cama algo nervioso por no haberle dicho claramente a donde iría- ¡Dios! Soy hombre muerto._

_-¿Por qué?- La rubia se sentó junto a el mirándolo preocupada- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Es tu hermana, será mejor que le conteste- suspiró y se relajó un poco- ¿Bueno?_

_-¡Maldito desconsiderado!- dijo la rubia furiosa- ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Estoy en L.A. Helga. Podrías decirme ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa?_

_-Es culpa de ese cerdo- dijo comenzando a llorar- Hoy me siguió nuevamente._

_-¿QUÉ?- dijo notablemente alarmado- ¿Dónde estás?_

_-En casa de Holly- sollozaba- Si no fuese por ella…_

_-¿Estás bien?- impaciente- ¿No te pasó nada?_

_-Si estoy bien- respondió- Yo iba a tomar un taxi y ese malnacido se me acercó y me tomó del brazo. Forcejeamos un rato y me arrastró a un callejón. Holly vio todo lo que pasó y llamó a la policía. Él intentó propasarse pero por suerte ella lo golpeó y lo dejo inconsciente. La policía llegó y ahora está preso._

_-Vaya- estaba sorprendido por lo que había tenido que vivir su amiga- Tomaré el primer vuelo, salgo inmediatamente. _

_-Pero ¿Y tus negocios? Yo estaré bien. Holly y Edward estarán conmigo._

_-No, nada de eso. Llegaré pronto. Te amo. Adiós._

_-Está bien. Espero no arruinarte nada- él recordó que estaba con Olga y se dio vuelta a verla, pero ella ya no estaba ahí- Adiós._

_Fue a ver a la rubia a su habitación antes de irse pero ella parecía dormida. Besó su frente y se marchó sin notar como lágrimas caían del rostro de la muchacha._

_Fin del flashback._

-Cielos Olga- intentó pensar algo pero no tenía muchas cosas que decir- Yo lo siento. No fue mi intención herirte de esa manera. Ese día algo terrible me pasó y yo…

-Lo sé hermanita- le interrumpió sonriendo comprensiva- Zeta me lo dijo. Hablamos luego de que el llegara a New York y te dejara dormida en tu cuarto. Yo creí que el te amaba por eso decidí dejarlo ir. Yo me enamoré de él y pensé que lo había perdido.

-Entonces terminaste con él- sonrió- ¿Sabes Olga? Te compensaré por esto- tomó su teléfono y marcó un número conocido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la miró algo confundida. Conocía esa cara y sabía que su hermana tramaba algo- Helga, me estás asustando.

-Silencio Olga, sólo espera- sonrió con astucia al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono responder- Zopenco, guarda silencio y escucha. Le rompiste el corazón a una chica maravillosa y yo también tuve algo culpa así que ahora remediaremos esto. Tú irás a recogerla a casa de Pheobs a las seis, y ni un minuto más tarde, sino te la verás con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores. ¿Te queda alguna duda? Pues la verdad no me interesa. Ahora habla con ella y decidan a donde irán. Por cierto, de nada tarado- Le dio el teléfono a su hermana- Toma, es para ti.

-¿Hola?- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Olga?- dijo Zach aún confundido y más que nada sorprendido.

-¿Zach?- dijo sonrojada Olga.

-Bien, mientras ustedes hablan yo nos llevaré al taller- Helga se sentía bien con lo que había hecho.

La conversación con su hermana la había hecho sentir que realmente estaba conociendo a su hermana. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Manejó el auto se estacionó frente al taller, pero se quedó en el estacionamiento esperando que su hermana terminara de hablar con el afortunado. Al colgar, Olga le agradeció lo que había hecho y le aseguró que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda o comprensión ella se la brindaría. La mayor de las Pataki salió hecha un torbellino de amor. Parecía que pronto le brotarían corazones de la piel y los ojos. Helga sólo caminaba a su lado disimulando la euforia que llevaba la chica.

* * *

Pheobe las esperaba con el rosto algo preocupado junto a unas nerviosas Rhonda y Susan. Ninguna de las rubias notó las caras de las otras muchachas pues ambas estaban emocionadas y felices.

-Do… ¿Dónde estaban?- Preguntó nerviosa la oriental- Pensamos que no vendrían.

-Estaba jugando a ser Cupido con mi hermana- sonrió a las chicas- ¿No vamos a entrar?

-Creo que hay algo que debes saber Helga- le dijo con seguridad, a pesar de que los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla.

-Deberías sentarte- apoyó Rhonda señalando una asiento junto a Pheobe pero la rubia se negó.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- frunció el seño y miró a su mejor amiga.

-Lo que ocurre es…- Se abre la puerta de sopetón y todas miran a la mujer que sale a hablarles.

-Bueno muchachas, el diseñador Isaac Von Martens las espera- mira desafiante a la rubia- Hola Helga, que gusto verte.

-L… Li… ¿Lila?- dijo totalmente sorprendida mirando a la pelirroja con los ojos completamente abiertos.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia, espero que les guste mucho. Aproveché la gripe para desligarme un poco de la universidad y escribir un poco._

_Como pudieron notar la pequeña dama de rosa estuvo jugando a ser Cupido con su hermana y su mejor amigo. Esperemos que esa relación sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder contra los contratiempos que se le presenten. Está también pendiente la velada de Helga y Arnold, las novedades de la cita de Zach y Olga, entre muchos otros problemas de parejas que se irán dando. También esta la aparición de la estúpida y malvada de Lila. No sabemos que es lo que hace en el taller y probablemente no utilice para nada bueno el compartir con sus ex-amigas pero se verá poco a poco su plan totalmente cruel._

_Pasando al siguiente tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han regalado en cada capítulo, sin ustedes mi fic sería otro triste FF del montón :') Mensajitos especiales n.n_

_**Ilse Jean Pataki:** Linda! Gracias por leer mi FF y dejar comentarios. Por cierto, leí tus historias y las amé, sobre todo el Rank M, es muy intenso! Me agrada tu estilo :) Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, te tomaré la palabra en el futuro :D Espero que este capítulo te guste bastante. Déjame tu opinión :) Gracias de verdad por todo. Un besito enorme :*** Nos estamos leyendo c:_

_**Mechitas:** Lindura, gracias por leerme y dejarme mensajes en cada capítulo. Eres un amor :) Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior. También te agradezco por tus palabras. Ya estoy un poco mejor con esos temitas aunque igual me mantienen un poco ocupada dándoles vuelta una y otra vez. Espero que te agrade este capítulo y que me dejes tu opinión. Un besito gigante ;*** Nos leemos :)_

_En serio les agradezco a quienes leen mi fic porque de verdad es algo super importante para mi. Escribir me distrae del mundo y me ayuda a olvidar momentáneamente los problemas y pormenores. Intento siempre cumplirles con los plazos y entregarles capítulos de calidad. Espero que estén quedando conformes aunque reconozco que a veces ni a mi me convencen. Muchas gracias por todo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que quizás la historia comience a avanzar más rápido porque estoy impaciente por llegar pronto a un detonante que estoy segura que les encantará. El próximo capítulo probablemente esté arriba entre el viernes y el sábado para que que lo puedan leer._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: ¿Notaron que Arnold sigue celoso? Mmm, buena pregunta e interesante respuesta._


	10. Hay moros en la costa

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo X.- Hay moros en la costa.**

En el estudio las chicas discutían con el diseñador mientras la pelirroja malvada se escondía entre los maniquíes al otro lado de la habitación para hacer una discreta llamada. Esperó a que le contestasen y sonrió.

-Mark- murmuró para no ser escuchada- A que no adivinas quién está justo frente a mí.

-Pues no lo sé Lila- dijo con un tono aburrido- No soy vidente como para saber quién está contigo.

-¡Ash!- dijo exasperada- Eres un idiota, pero aún así te lo diré. Tu rubia favorita está aquí con la tropa de ineptas.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo sorprendido- Debes estar bromeando. ¿Dónde están?

-Ahora si te importa- se burló- Pues aquí, en el estudio. En este preciso momento la maldita de Helga está discutiendo con Isaac para que no me entrometa en la confección de sus vestidos para la boda de esa estúpida china.

-Japonesa- corrigió- Entonces no las tendrás cerca. Eso es un alivio porque…

-Claro que estaré cerca- lo interrumpió- No hay nadie más que ayude a Isaac porque Nina está de vacaciones, así que si las muy malditas quieren esos asquerosos trajes a tiempo deberán aceptar.

-¿Es necesario tanto odio?- gruñó el pelirrojo- Esto realmente me está cansando a sobremanera.

-Ya hablamos miles de veces sobre esto- respondió colérica- Debo odiarlas, sobretodo a Helga. Ella se quedó con mis amigos y con mi novio. Si yo no puedo tener lo que siempre quise, ella tampoco lo hará.

-Ya basta Lila- dijo determinante- Si es lo único que vas a decir será mejor que hablemos en otro momento, debo seguir trabajando.

-¿Ah si?- dijo desafiante- No lo creo, _primito_. No llamé para quejarme. Es hora de iniciar el plan así que escucha con atención.

-¿Y ahora que pasa por tu mente?- murmuró- Bien, te escucho…

* * *

La pelirroja le contaba la primera parte de su plan al muchacho mientras que en el otro lado del taller la rubia estallaba de la ira. No quería tener cerca a la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho y ahora ella sería su asesora.

-¿No hay nadie que la pueda suplir?- gritaba la rubia- Es imposible que la deje acercarse a mi.

-Helga tiene razón Isaac- dijo Rhonda alarmada- Tampoco es de mi agrado que ella trabaje en los diseños. Es muy poco elegante de tu parte que nos obligues a compartir eso con ella.

-Pero no entiendo cual es el problema- dijo el inglés- Ella es mi asistente y es de toda mi confianza.

-Pero no de la de nosotras- dijo calmadamente Pheobe- Ella ya hizo muchas cosas en contra nuestra, no quiero que intente arruinar mi matrimonio por sus caprichos.

-Entonces lo siento, preciosa- dijo galantemente Isaac- Ella es la única persona que puede trabajar por ahora conmigo pues Nina, mi otra asistente, está de vacaciones y si lo hago sólo no terminaré para la fecha indicada.

-Entonces tenemos dos opciones- dijo por primera vez Susan- O aceptamos que esa zorra trabaje con este galancete o buscamos un nuevo diseñador.

-Isaac- dijo Olga con su tono de voz tranquilo y conciliador- Yo podría ayudarte. Mientras estuve en la escuela tuve clases de diseño y confección, incluso vendí algunas de mis creaciones a tiendas en Paris y Londres.

-Olga querida- dijo sonriente el diseñador- Sería un placer que trabajes conmigo pero aún así necesitamos que ella nos ayude. Sawyer es mi asistente y no puedo despedirla así como así. Además contigo aquí no creo que haga alguna estupidez.

-Pues si mi hermana está aquí me sentiría más tranquila- dijo Helga aún con rabia en su voz- Pero me niego a que ella se acerque al vestido de Pheobs. Puede arruinar el mio si se le antoja pero si intenta alguna de sus tretas con el vestido del día más importante para mi mejor amiga, tengan por seguro que le arrancaré uno a uno sus cabellos ¿Entendiste fantoche?

-Cálmate amiga- dijo Rhonda- Creo que Isaac ya entendió el punto y con la dulce Olga trabajando aquí no creo que intente hacer nada.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Susan con el ceño fruncido- mientras esa mujerzuela se mantenga alejada del vestido de Pheobs, está perfecto para mi.

-Pues bien, entonces está decidido- sonrió Olga- Ahora comencemos a trabajar ¿Les parece?

-Por mi no hay problema, lindura- dijo Isaac- Pasemos por aquí.

-Si vamos- sonrió la futura novia.

* * *

La pelirroja seguía su conversación telefónica con el muchacho cuando notó que todos iban al estudio dejándola sola en ese sector del taller.

-¿Entendiste el inicio del plan, querido?- dijo coqueta la pelirroja.

-No me llames así, Lila- dijo enojado- Y si, ya entendí.

-Bien me alegra que lo hayas comprendido- dijo satisfecha- Ahora me voy, esas estúpidas fueron al estudio con Isaac, debo ir para "asistirlas".

-Bien, nos vemos al rato- cortó sin dejarla decir nada. La verdad al muchacho le molestaba la actitud de ella pero no podía negarse, si no el padre de la colorada se enteraría de lo que pasó y no podía permitir eso en estos momentos. Por ahora se limitaba a seguirle el juego a esa desgraciada pero hallaría la forma de quitársela de encima y arruinar su plan, era cosa de tiempo.

* * *

La pelirroja hizo su mejor actuación al entrar al estudio. Las muchachas ni siquiera la miraron porque prefirieron concentrarse en Olga que dibujaba los diseños de las chicas en unas hojas blancas el tipo de vestido que habían decidido con anterioridad. Isaac se preparaba para comenzar a tomar las medidas de Susan.

-Isaac ¿Qué sucederá conmigo?- dijo lastimera- Si ya no puedo trabajar aquí entonces…

-No seas dramática, muchacha- dijo el diseñador- las guapas muchachas aceptaron que trabajes conmigo y la brillante Olga con la condición de que no te acerques al vestido de novia.

-¿Si?- dijo notoriamente molesta por la condición de las mujeres para luego fingir alegría- Eso es perfecto. Entonces ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Necesito que anotes las medidas que te indique- dijo el inglés mirándola indignado por las preguntas estúpidas que hacía. Ella sabía muy bien cual era su trabajo en el taller- Digo, si no es mucha la molestia.

-Claro que no Isaac- rezongó la malvada pelirroja tomando el cuaderno de apuntes- Bien, dime las medidas.

Todas las muchachas ignoraron su presencia, siendo mucho más detestable para Helga. La pelirroja miraba constantemente a la rubia queriendo intimidarla y poner sus nervios de punta. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo para que su estructurado plan salga a la perfección. Helga no demostraba los nervios que crecían en su interior, y es que prefirió mantenerse quieta mirando con detención lo que dibujaba su hermana para evitar que Lila notase alguna reacción a sus miradas asesinas. Mientras ellas estaban en su lucha cada cual se tomaba las medidas para el bosquejo de prueba que haría para dentro de tres días el nuevo _equipo_ de trabajo.

Todas habían sido medidas, incluso Olga, pues el inglés le confeccionaría un vestido por ayudarlo a convencer a las demás. La pelirroja intentaba hacer contacto visual con alguna, quién sea, para lograr llegar de una forma u otra a su enemiga. Nada de lo que intentó la mujer había funcionado, era tiempo perdido.

* * *

Todas comenzaron a despedirse y ella se escondió tras unas cajas que estaban embaladas y listas para ser enviadas a Europa. Tomó su celular y marcó a su número frecuente.

_-Dime Lila, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece ahora?- gruñó el pelirrojo._

-Ya se marchan- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- ¿Estás listo?

_-Claro que si- rodó los ojos- ¿Ya se van?_

-Pues sí- dijo la pelirroja al ver como las muchachas hacían su salida- Hay moros en la costa. Nos vemos.

_-Nos vemos Cruela de Vil- dijo el pelirrojo cortando la llamada y caminando desde su auto a la entrada de un taller._

* * *

Las muchachas iban caminando sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse de la colorada. Ella debía hacer que su plan funcione y tenía la idea perfecta en mente.

-¡Helga! Espera por favor- dijo Lila fingiendo dulzura- Necesito hablar contigo.

-No hay nada que tenga que hablar contigo- dijo la rubia sin voltearse mientras apretaba las manos haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan bancos- Lárgate de aquí, Lila. Tuviste tu oportunidad en mi cumpleaños ¿O lo olvidaste?

Todas se miraron sorprendidas ante ese comentario. Quien iba a pensar que Helga G. Pataki decidiera invitar a la persona que le arruinó ese día hace cinco años. Se detuvieron en seco a varios metros de la puerta, todas excepto la rubia. La declaración las había dejado pasmadas. Lila la siguió, tenía que concretar su plan a como de lugar.

-Helga, intenté ir pero no me fue posible, incluso iba a llevar a un viejo amigo- la colorada mintió con respecto a su asistencia a la fiesta, más no a la existencia de ese supuesto amigo que en realidad no era un simple amigo- Por favor, necesitamos arreglar las cosas.

-No, ya te lo dije niña perfecta, no deseo hablar contigo- dijo sin detenerse casi llegando a la puerta- Tuviste tu oportunidad ¿Ya no te lo dije?

-Helga, de verdad, necesito hablar contigo- dijo la pelirroja peligrosamente cerca de Helga quién deseaba a como de lugar huir de ahí. Lila miró hacia afuera sonriente y vio a su primo a punto de entrar. Estaba declarado, se encontraría con la rubia en escasos segundos- ¡Hay moros en la costa!- gritó distrayendo a la rubia.

-¿De qué demonios…- No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque había chocado con alguien.

Casi se golpeó contra el suelo pero alguien la afirmó con sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza. Sentía curiosidad por saber quién era y levantó los ojos, esos malditos ojos. Se apartó del tipo empujándolo con los puños cerrados. Lo miró con odio, nada más podía hacer porque al momento de notar que estaba en sus brazos el dolor de hace cinco años la paralizó.

-¡Cielos preciosa!- dijo Mark burlón- Sigues siendo muy fuerte, además de hermosa- ella no respondía nada, no porque no quisiera, sino que simplemente las palabras no salían de sus labios- ¿No vas a saludarme?

Esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ella lo odia, deseaba no tenerlo en frente. Él y su prima habían arruinado su vida en un par de minutos.

Las muchachas que habían observado todo lo reconocieron de inmediato y sin decir palabra se acercaron a la rubia que estaba entre los dos pelirrojos. La tomaron del brazo pero ella no se movió, tenía que hacer algo antes de salir de ahí.

-¡Claro que voy a saludarte, muchachote!- dijo soltándose de las manos amigables que sostenían sus brazos. Les dio una mirada y ellas comprendieron lo que haría. Se acercó al prototipo de hombre que tenía en frente y quedó a menos de un metro de distancia de él. Lo miró a los ojos y levantó una mano ya que era mucho más alto que ella. _¡Paf!_ Una bofetada que le hizo dar vuelta el rostro dejando totalmente roja la pecosa cara del chico- Eso me lo debías hace bastante. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí pues esto es sólo una probada de lo que realmente te mereces.

-¡Demonios! Golpeas duro hermosa- dijo Mark sobándose el rostro y se acercó para murmurarle algo al oído que ni Lila logró oír- Ten cuidado pequeña, hay mucho peligro a tu alrededor. Fíjate muy bien a quién te acercas pues con tu belleza cualquiera puede querer tenerte.

-Helga yo intenté advertírtelo- dijo Lila utilizando su tono conciliador sonando notablemente agradada ya que su plan había funcionado. Helga miró confundida al muchacho y luego a Lila pero no dijo nada y se limitó a alcanzar la entrada del taller- No debiste hacer eso.

-Silencio muñeca- dijo saliendo del lugar, no sin antes dirigirse por última vez a los primos Sawyer- Si alguno de ustedes intenta acercarse a mí no dudaré en darles su merecido. No estoy bromeando, que les quede claro- Salió del lugar.

Las demás las siguieron en silencio dirigiendo miradas de odio al par de pelirrojos. Alcanzaron a la rubia que estaba con la espalda recostada sobre el auto de Pheobe. No podría conducir de vuelta a casa pues las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras ahogaba las lágrimas en pequeños gruñidos inaudibles.

* * *

Mientras ellas hacían que la rubia suba al auto de su amiga, en la entrada del taller estaba una triunfante pelirroja y su adolorido primo. Ella reía y disfrutaba de haber ganado esa batalla.

-¡Maldición Lila!- dijo un furibundo Mark- Te dije que esto iba a pasar. ¡Sabías que me golpearía!

-Pues claro- dijo calmadamente con una sonrisa burlona- Pero lo vale si es que queremos hacerla caer ¿No lo crees?

-No, pues no lo creo- frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz pecosa- No voy a dejar que me arrastres contigo a esta locura ¿No te das cuenta de que todo esto se volverá nuevamente contra ti?

-Es posible- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa- Pero eso sólo ocurrirá después de que ella pague por todo y ya no vuelva a estar jamás con Arnold.

-Ellos se aman- gruñó- Hagas lo que hagas ellos volverán a estar juntos porque son el uno para el otro. Todos estos años y todavía no superas al cabeza de sandía.

-¿Sabes primito?- dijo dulzona- Ese hombre será mi esposo, cueste lo que me cueste. Además tenemos una carta bajo la manga ¿Recuerdas?

-Pues…

* * *

Olga manejaba el lujoso coche de la oriental hacia la casa donde se estaba quedando su hermana junto a Pheobe que en ese momento intentaba consolar a su amiga sin muchos resultados. En el otro auto iban Rhonda y Susan siguiendo de cerca la historia deseando que la rubia logre tranquilizarse.

Llegaron a casa de la oriental y la rubia sólo se encerró allí. Deseaba calmarse pues no le encontraba sentido a sentirse tan frustrada por algo que simplemente ya no importaba pero había algo que la tenía inquieta, algo que la hacía sentir como si estuviese siendo engañada, no podía comprender bien ese presentimiento pero era algo grande, mejor dicho enorme.

Se lavó la cara y bajó encontrándose con sus amigas y su hermana. Todas estaban allí, en silencio, mirándose perdidas como si quisiesen decifrar lo ocurrido. Cuando notaron su presencia la miraron fijo. No sabía bien que hacer, sólo quería que sus amigas salgan de ese trance extraño que habían adquirido durante la tarde.

-¡Vaya!- dijo la rubia sentándose junto a Pheobe- ¿Quién murió? Tienen caras de funeral.

-Pues…-dijo Susan.

-Pues la verdad nadie hermanita bebé- completó Olga al notar que todas temían decir algo errado- Sólo estábamos aquí.

-Así es Helga- aseguró Rhonda- Es tan poco elegante hacer esos comentarios.

-Si claro- rio la rubia para luego dirigirles una mirada acusadora- ¿Van a preguntarme de una vez o seguirán durante más tiempo con este teatro?

-Bueno amiga- dijo solemnemente Pheobe- La verdad es que queremos entender que fue lo que sucedió y que te dijo el odioso de Mark para que te pongas así.

-Si Helga- dijo con el ceño fruncido la pequeña Shortman- ¿Qué te dijo? Estoy dispuesta a darle su merecido si es necesario.

-No es necesario Su- sonrió tristemente la rubia- Es sólo que no comprendo. El me dijo que debía tener cuidado porque alguien quiere hacerme daño de todas las formas posibles.

-Te refieres a…- dijo Rhonda haciendo gestos para intentar referirse al acto sexual- Pues… Bueno… Tú sabes de lo que hablo.

-No estas hablando en serio- dijo Olga mirando a su hermana con una sorpresa enorme- ¿Eso te dijo?

-Algo así- dijo ella resoplando- Pero no se escuchó como amenaza, más bien parecía una advertencia para ayudarme.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Pheobe con sorpresa en sus ojos pero mucho más calmada que las demás, debía ser la contención de su amiga- Quizás él sabe algo…

-Eso es lo que pensé muchachas- recostó su espalda en el sillón y cerró los ojos- No se oyó como una amenaza y eso es lo que me asusta. Quizás el sabe de alguno de los planes psicóticos de su prima y quiere advertirme.

-Yo no estoy convencida de eso- refunfuño Susan- Si fuera así podría detenerla.

-Exacto Su- dijo Rhonda- a mi me parece que hay algo más, pero que.

-No lo sé chicas- dijo la oriental analizando la situación- Conocemos muy bien a Lila y sabemos lo manipuladora y extraña que puede ser. Es posible que ella lo obligue a no decir nada y que incluso lo utilice para lograr su propósito.

-Es lo mismo que yo creo Pheobs- respondió la rubia masajeándose las cienes con la punta de los dedos- Ella es una maldita desvergonzada pero él no parece ser tan insensato. Tengo que descubrir que es lo que ocurre. No permitiré que ella vuelva a dañar a Arnold- sonrió sonrojando sus mejillas- Bueno y a ustedes tampoco.

-Lo que digas amiga- dijo Pheobe- Bien ahora que este tema se quede en completa discreción ¿De acuerdo?- Todas miraron a Rhonda pues sabían que ella no era de controlar sus frases.

-¿Qué?- dijo con un tono ofendido y una pequeña sonrisa- No es para nada elegante hablar de temas delicados con cualquiera.

-Si claro princesita- rio con ganas Helga. Dirigió su vista al reloj y notó que eran las cinco treinta- ¡Demonios! Olga es tarde y debes arreglarte.

-Pero…- dijo la mayor de las Pataki al verse arrastrada por su hermana escaleras arriba- ¿No me necesitas?

-No juegues hermana, claro que si pero no arruinaré tu noche- sonrió abrazándola- ¿Acaso no piensan ayudar?- gritó desde el segundo piso.

-¡Ayudando!- respondió Pheobe riendo.

Todas subieron a ayudar a las rubias porque ambas tenían citas ese día. La tensión del día se estaba evaporando en las risas y las bromas de sus amigas. Las dos rubias se vieron al espejo y no podían creer lo que veían.

Olga llevaba un vestido celeste de su hermana que era ajustado en la zona del pecho y caía amplio hasta unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros con un tacón pequeño y un bolso de mano celeste con aplicaciones que combinan con su maquillaje, peinado y atuendo. Helga por su parte estaba radiante, llevaba un vestido negro muy pegado al cuerpo haciendo que su figura se marque por completo, unos tacones y un bolso, ambos de color rosa pálido con un maquillaje adecuado y una simple coleta que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron todas en la sala miraron por la ventana y se percataron de la llegada de Gerald y Zach. Los dos conversaron bastante antes de entrar a la sala mientras las chicas esperaban el romántico encuentro antes de la cita de la mayor de las Pataki.

-¡Vaya!- se cruzó de brazos Helga- Nosotras corriendo por toda la casa para que estés lista a tiempo y el muy tarado se queda hablando con el cabeza de cepillo. Pheobs, creo que tu futuro esposo bateará para el otro equipo.

-¡Helga!- dijo la pequeña oriental con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en los labios- Quizás Gerald sólo lo está animando.

-Bueno, no sé que se traigan esos dos pero yo debo ir a ayudar a mamá a organizar la casa- dijo Susan y se dirigió a Rhonda- ¿Te llevo a casa? Probablemente Harold esté furioso porque no le hiciste la cena.

-¡Cielos Harold me matará!- todas rieron bastamente- Nos vemos el fin de semana, recuerden que debemos decidir el banquete con los muchachos. Probablemente Harold también venga, ustedes saben.

-Claro que sabemos- rio la menor de las Pataki de buena gana- El niño rosa sólo piensa en comer. Por cierto Su, antes de que te vayas podrías explicarme ¿Por qué organizarán la casa de huéspedes?

-Pues no-sonrió burlonamente Su- Ya te vas a enterar. Bien adiós, nos vemos.

-Adiós muchachas, mañana nos veremos- dijo amablemente Pheobe.

Las muchachas salieron y se encontraron con los dos hombres hablando en secreto. Eso les pareció sospechoso así que antes de irse preguntaron cual era el misterio.

-Johanssen- dijo Rhonda distrayéndolo de la conversación que tenía con Zachary- ¿Qué es lo que traes entre manos? Te conozco bien Gerald, algo ocultas.

-Hermanito- dijo Susan acercándose al moreno que era como un hermano más para ella- Suéltalo ya ¿Tiene algo que ver con la cita de Olga o Helga?

-Pues…- Se tomó el cuello de la camisa nervioso y miró a Zach que se limitó a levantar los hombros en duda- la verdad si.

-Bien, entonces habla- se cruzó de brazos la pequeña Shortman- Estamos esperando.

-Gerald, diles de una vez antes de que salgan las demás y se arruine el plan- dijo con seguridad Zach.

-Bien- el moreno sopló y se cruzó de brazos. Les contó todo el plan que tenía Arnold.

-¡Awww! Es lo más tierno que he oído- dijo con ensoñación Rhonda- No veo cual es el problema a todo esto.

-Mi hermano es un genio- dijo feliz Susan- Sólo debes hacer lo que te pidió y dejar de jugar como un niño. Ella no te matará ni nada por el estilo.

-Pequeña- dijo el moreno entre divertido y asustado- Preferiría que me mate a que me torture.

-Deja el drama viejo- dijo Zachary riendo- Ahora, no es que no me agrade su compañía pero tengo una cita con una hermosa rubia.

-Susan vamos- dijo Rhonda poniendo una mano en su vientre al sentir una patadita- Creo que mi pequeño me está pidiendo de comer, eso quiere decir que tendremos que pasar a comprar algo rápidamente. Adiós muchachos, nos vemos.

-Está bien princesa- dijo la pequeña riendo- no te olvides que también tu esposo debe comer. Adiós muchachos y suerte con la misión.

-Adiós y gracias- dijo el moreno mientras el otro sólo levantó la mano para despedirse.- Bien hermano, entremos de una vez. Espero que esta tortura no me traiga tantos problemas.

-Gerald- sonrió divertido el muchacho- sabes que con Helga todo trae problemas.

* * *

Ambos entraron a la casa elogiando a las mujeres que allí estaban. Zach tomó de la mano a Olga y la sacó rápidamente de allí antes de que la tercera guerra mundial estallara en la sala. Gerald subió a cambiarse de ropa. Tenía decidido llevar a cenar a Pheobe ya que se quedarían solos.

-Gerald- dijo Pheobe al verlo tan guapo y arreglándose para salir- ¿Vas a algún lado?

-Pues si, mi amor- dijo galantemente.

-Cabeza de cepillo- frunció el ceño la rubia- No pensarás dejar a Pheobs sola ¿No es así?

-No, de hecho la llevaré a cenar- sonrió y rodeó con un brazo a su prometida- ¿Qué dices hermosa?

-Me encantaría- beso la mejilla de su novio- Vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Apresúrate Pheobs- sonrió la rubia- Antes de que Geraldo se ahogue en su propia baba.

-¡Helga!- reclamó Pheobe mientras subía la escalera- No comiencen una escena.

-Está bien ¡Rayos! Le quitan la diversión a todo- la rubia miró a su amigo que intentaba verse tranquilo- Aquí estamos Geraldo ¿Hablaste con Arnoldo?

-Pues la verdad si- dijo sincero- Estaba bastante ocupado en la tarde. Tenía mucho trabajo.

-Espero que el cabeza de balón llegue a tiempo- dijo la rubia nerviosa- No me arreglé por nada. Si no llega en quince minutos iré a su oficina y lo estrangularé.

-Es tu culpa ser la esposa de un prestigioso abogado- sonrió Gerald quien se tensó al escuchar el móvil de su amiga sonar- Contesta Pataki.

-Eso haré bobo- dijo buscando su teléfono en el bolso de mano- Por fin lo encontré, ¿Bueno?

_-Cielo- dijo un nervioso rubio al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Estás arreglada?_

-Pues si mi vida- dijo sonriente- ¿En cuanto pasarás por mí?

-Mmm, Helga- dijo imaginando su futura muerte- Tendremos que dejar la cita para otro día.

-¿Estás bromeando?- dijo apretando un puño y poniéndose de pie para caminar por la sala- Cabeza de balón espero que sea una tonta broma.

_-Lo siento mi ó intentando relajarse- Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y me tendré que quedar hasta tarde en la oficina. Perdóname, juro que te compensaré._

-¡Zopenco! ¡¿Cómo demonios no te diste cuenta antes que no podríamos salir hoy?!- la rubia apretaba con fuerza sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos por la presión- ¡Tuve un día terrible y no podía terminar de otra manera! ¡No se te ocurra llamarme a pedir perdón! Estúpido cabeza de balón, adiós.

_-Pero Helg…- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que ella corte el teléfono. Se subió a su auto esperando que su amigo pueda lograr su parte del plan, si no ambos lo lamentarían mucho._

Aventó el teléfono contra el sillón y se dejó caer en el. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo furiosa en lo que llegaba la oriental lista y asustada por los gritos. No preguntó nada pero comprendió el enojo de la rubia.

-Gerald, creo que no deberíamos salir- dijo sentándose junto a su amiga y tomando su mano- Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí.

-No Pheobe- dijo la rubia apretando la mano de su amiga y sonriéndole- Vayan a divertirse hermana, yo me quedaré aquí y miraré algunas películas.

-Pataki, Pheobe- dijo Gerald totalmente asustado internamente mientras se ponía de pie- Vamos a salir todos y que no se diga nada más.

-Perfecto- dijo la oriental poniéndose de pie y besando a su prometido- Me parece una excelente idea cariño.

-Pero yo no quiero interrumpir- dijo la rubia aferrándose al sillón mientras el moreno la levantaba.

-Nada de peros Helga- dijo la oriental- saldremos te guste o no.

-Rubia, no me hagas llevarte en brazos al auto- dijo firmemente el moreno saliendo de la casa y yendo al auto- Las espero afuera, ya lo sabes Pataki.

-Está bien- rodó los ojos, se puso de pie para salir y guardó su teléfono en el bolso para salir junto a su amiga- pero que conste que no quiero ir.

* * *

Una vez fuera se subieron al auto y Gerald manejó dando vueltas sin sentido por distintas calles intentando retrasar algo. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y las muchachas que hablaban entretenidas lo miraron extrañadas por lo nervioso que estaba.

-Cariño ¿No vas a contestar?- dijo Pheobe algo preocupada por la reacción de él- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Geraldo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo con una mirada suspicaz la rubia mientras analizaba sus reacciones- ¡Coge el maldito teléfono!

-Si, si ya voy- dijo nervioso y viendo quién era, tenía que encontrar una excusa para que ellas no se dieran cuenta- ¿Diga?

_-Gerald ¿Ya vienes en camino?- dijo un rubio ilusionado._

-LARRY- dijo Gerald para zafarse de dar explicaciones- si claro que si.

_-Entiendo, vienes con ella- dijo sonriendo el rubio- no te preocupes, los espero en el muelle e intentaré interceder por tu vida cuando nos mate._

-De verdad que te lo agradecería LARRY- dijo el moreno marcando mucho el nombre haciendo que sonara muy poco creíble- En fin, nos vemos pronto LARRY. Adiós.

_-Adiós amigo y gracias- el rubio sonrió- ¿Te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo?_

-Cientos de veces LARRY- rio el moreno- Me debes una muy grande.

Colgó el teléfono y sintió la mirada inquisidora de las mujeres que iban con él. No sabía que decirles así que espero a que ellas fuesen las primeras en pronunciar palabra.

-¿Quién demonios es LARRY?- dijo la rubia intentando descubrir algo- ¿Tu novio o algo así?

-¡Helga!- dijo Pheobe en medio de un ataque de risa que no sabía si era por lo que ella había dicho o por los nervios que le provocaban la situación- Cielo ¿Quién es Larry? Ninguno de tus amigos se llama así.

-Pues… él… pues…- no sabía que inventar así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- Es un vendedor de relojes Wakko. Si eso. Lo conozco hace años y me invitó a tomar un café, sólo eso.

-Si claro Geraldo- dijo la rubia burlándose- Te creo.

-No preguntaré nada más, aunque no esté segura de lo que dices- dijo la oriental cruzándose de brazos.

-Pheobs, es sólo un viejo amigo- sonrió el moreno porque de verdad no mentía en eso- Sabrás muy pronto quién es Larry. Haremos una parada antes de la cena. Estoy seguro que les va a encantar.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no porque no quisieran decir algo sino porque Pheobe ya estaba desconfiando de él y la rubia no quería presenciar una pelea por los celos que, comprendía muy bien, sentía su mejor amiga. Llegaron al muelle en un tiempo record a pesar de la distancia ridículamente exagerada en la que se encontraban.

* * *

Tomaron sus cosas y se bajaron del auto. La sorpresa de la rubia fue enorme al ver el muelle decorado con globos rojos y rosas del mismo color, una mesa, dos sillas y un par de Yahoo junto a sus respectivas copas los esperaban. Era tal como una cita que había tenido con Arnold luego de una pelea hace siete años.

_Flashback._

_Helga G. Pataki siempre fue una fémina de armas tomar, más si tenía que ver con su amado novio. Durante el taller de teatro debían formar parejas para recrear una romántica e intensa escena. Como Helga y Arnold siempre habían sido protagonistas de las obras escolares era su deber ayudar a sus compañeros a lograr la armonía que tenían ellos en un escenario, así que Helga trabajó con Brainy mientras que Arnold le tocó actuar junto a Lindsay, una alumna de intercambio de Italia._

_Brainy como siempre terminó siendo golpeado por su compañera al no poder hacer bien la escena, lo típico de todas las clases. Cuando ellos tomaron asiento era el turno del rubio más deseado de toda la escuela junto a la escultural italiana que había puesto su mirada en él desde su llegada al Hillwood._

_Todo había estado bien en la actuación de no ser porque al finalizar su performance la descarada italiana le había robado un beso al rubio que se paralizó y no la separó de el hasta varios segundos después, haciendo que la ira de la muchacha estalle. Como de por si ella era totalmente intensa e inesperada tomó sus cosas y les arrojó el libreto de ella y de Brainy y se marchó del salón sin pedir permiso y mucho menos esperar explicaciones o algo por el estilo._

_-Espera Helga- dijo el rubio cansado por haber corrido hasta alcanzarla- ¿Por qué te vas así?_

_-Arnoldo el buen samaritano, siempre preocupándose por los pobres mortales- siguió su camino sin mirarlo, aún cuando el caminaba a su lado._

_-Helga, ella me besó, yo no hice nada- dijo él intentando calmar a su novia- ¿Podrías detenerte y explicarme por qué te vas?_

_-¡Oh que tonta de mi! – Irónica – se me olvidaba que tengo que rendirle cuentas al infiel de mi novio._

_-Mi amor ya te lo dije- suplicó el rubio parándose frente a ella y doblando un poco las rodillas para quedar a su altura- Yo no quería besarla y cuando lo hizo me paralicé._

_-Eso a mi no me importa, ARNOLDO- dijo moviéndose hacia un lado- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer._

_-Pero Hel- se acercó a ella para besarla._

_-Ni lo intentes melenudo- comenzó a caminar- No intentes volver a besarme jamás en tu vida. Esto se acabó._

_-¡En algún momento tendrás que escucharme! – le gritó antes de que ella saliera corriendo de la escuela._

_Se había decidido a no hablarle al rubio. Así fue durante muchos días pues cada vez que el lograba acercarse ella simplemente lo ignoraba al punto de ni siquiera mirarlo. Su mal humor y sus crisis existenciales se hacían más grandes y sus compañeros estaban sufriendo las consecuencias, así que cuando el rubio decidió prepararle una sorpresa todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo._

_Decoró el muelle pues era su lugar favorito para estar con ella. Muchos globos rojos y rosas adornaban el lugar. Una mesa preparada para dos personas con un par de Yahoo esperaban a la rubia que había sido arrastrada hasta ese lugar por su mejor amiga._

_Los ojos de la rubia estaban maravillados por lo hermosos de la imagen, su lugar favorito, su persona favorita, sus flores favoritas, era simplemente la cita perfecta. _

_Arnold la esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse. Ella estaba a punto de huir llevándose consigo a su mejor amiga cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el muelle junto a su amado y en esos momentos odiado novio. No se movió, simplemente se quedó ahí esperando._

_-Ven conmigo- dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su mano. _

_Ella lo siguió en silencio y se sentó frente a él. Quería besarlo pues hace muchos días no lo hacía, pero debía esperar. Primero tenía que oírlo._

_-¿Y bien?- dijo ella impaciente- Ya vine, ahora qué._

_-Helga yo lo siento- dijo el rubio sincero- Yo no quería besarla pero me paralicé y te herí por eso. No quiero que creas que yo sería capaz de engañarte. Estos últimos días yo te he extrañado mucho y necesito que estés conmigo. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice, mi amada, mi vida entera. Yo…_

_-Arnold…- murmuró ella totalmente ilusionada._

_-Yo te amo Helga G. Pataki- se acercó a ella y la besó- Te juro aquí y para siempre que te amaré con toda mi alma hasta el último de mis días._

_-Yo también te amo Arnold Philip Shortman- dijo ella besándolo de vuelta- Yo te juro que te escucharé y esperaré a que me des tus explicaciones._

_Ambos se quedaron ahí mirándose como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor._

_Fin del flashback._

Ella sonrió. Esa había sido la mejor sorpresa que el podía darle. Se acercó a él bajo la mirada conmovida de sus amigos y lo besó.

-Helga yo no quería…- fue interrumpido por su novia/ esposa.

-No digas nada mi amor- sonrió la rubia- Eres maravilloso.

-Te amo Helga G. Pataki- la besó.

-Yo a ti Arnold Philip Shortman- lo besó de vuelta.

-Disculpen- dijo Gerald muy bajo- Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos muchachos.

-Adiós cabeza de cepillo, gracias. Nos vemos después Pheobs.

-Adiós chicos- dijo Pheobe totalmente feliz.

-Adiós amigos, que disfruten su noche- dijo Arnold sonriente.

Los futuros novios se marcharon silenciosos mientras la pareja de rubios se sentaba en la mesa a disfrutar de su noche.

* * *

Cuando conversaron de su día Helga le contó todo lo de su encuentro con los Sawyer y eso al rubio no le agradó para nada, mucho menos la cuasi amenaza que el pelirrojo le había hecho a su mujer.

-¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes Helga! – Dijo enojado el rubio- Le hubiera partido la cara.

-Porque prefiero no darle importancia esas cosas- lo calmó la rubia- Además, hay algo que no me calza. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Pues yo si mi amor- dijo tomando su mano- Eres una mujer hermosa y es obvio que cualquier idiota quiera tenerte. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño pequeña.

-Lo sé mi amor- dijo sonriendo- No tengo miedo, simplemente es confuso.

-Te entiendo- le apretó más la mano- Prométeme que si vuelves a verlos me lo dirás de inmediato.

-Te lo juro- aseguró la rubia- Gracias por todo. Por esta maravillosa cita y por protegerme.

-No tienes que agradecerme Helga- sonrió el rubio acercándose a ella casi rozando sus labios al hablar- Lo hago porque eres lo más importante para mi.

Se besaron largamente. Estaban solos en su lugar especial rodeados por la noche y las estrellas. Parecía que nada podría romper ese momento pero el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

-¿A quién se le ocurre interrumpir?- reclamó la rubia- Espero que no sea una estupidez porque golpearé al zopenco que me llame a esta hora- dijo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono con duda.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el rubio curioso por la reacción de su amada- ¿Por qué no contestas?

-Es que no sé quien me llama- reconoció la muchacha- No tengo registrado el número.

-Contesta- dijo el rubio- quizás sea algo importante.

Helga tenía un presentimiento, no sabía el porqué pero algo en ella le decía que las cosas no estarían bien. Presionó contestar y habló.

_-¿Hola?..._

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola! Aquí está el capítulo de la semana sólo para ustedes porque son mi razón de escribir. Sé que las excusas no sirven pero no pude subir el capítulo el día que les había dicho por temas de tiempo. La universidad esta semana estuvo muy pesada, llena de trabajos y lecturas que no me daban el tiempo para terminar el capítulo, así que si lo encuentran terrible lo comprenderé._

_Bueno en este capítulo se vio parte del plan de Lila para vengarse de Helga y la aparición de Mark frente a nuestra querida rubia. ¿Él la está amenazando o previniendo? No lo sé aún, todo depende del desarrollo de la historia. Zach y Olga se fueron a una cita ¿Habrá resultado? El diseñador tiene dos ayudante ¿Logrará terminar los vestidos sin que Lila que interponga? Muchas preguntas que aún no puedo resolver en mi cabeza._

_Pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron estos días. Me encanta cuando me dan su apoyo y escriben porque me alientan a seguir escribiendo para actualizarles pronto. Ahora unos mensajitos._

_**Mechitas!:** Yo también ahogaría a Lila en un río pero eso sería poco Helga, tiene que sufrir un poco para luego vengarse, pero no olvides que la venganza es dulce y que tendrá su merecido esa pelirroja maldita, sólo espera ajajajja En el próximo capítulo les daré acción a los rubios, así que prepara tus ojos para leer ese momento ajajajj :) Espero que estés super bien y que tu jefe te deje seguir leyendo mi Fic jajaja :) Un besito y nos leemos pronto :D_

_**Karina!:** Querida, te aseguro que esa desgraciada no se trama nada bueno, muy por el contrario está buscando venganza pero quizás no le resulte como quiere, eso lo veremos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un besito :)_

_**Ilse Jean Pataki!:** Lindura! Gracias por leer los capítulos y actualizar tu FF, sabes que me encanta y es mi fuente de inspiración. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que podamos ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajito. Un abrazo gigante y muchos besitos :*** _

_**Lina Akane:** Espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas leyendo mi trabajo, un besito :)_

_**Diana Carolina:** Linda, espero que este capítulo te guste. Bueno, Lila aparece porque siempre tiene que estar metida en todo la muy estúpida quiere venganza. Espero que estés bien y que sigas leyendo, un besito :**_

_Muchas Gracias a quienes leen mi FF porque me alientan a seguir adelante con esto. Tengo nuevos proyectos en mente aunque no empiezo a escribirlos porque quiero terminar con uno primero. Ojalá que sigan leyendo y que les agraden los capítulos que se vienen.**  
**_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que ahora si que si, actualizaré a la brevedad, el fin de semana es probable que haya un nuevo capítulo porque ahora ya no tengo muchos trabajos ni lecturas._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: Se viene algo que no se imaginan, sólo esperen y verán._


	11. Un banquete para una boda de cuentos

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo XI.- Un banquete para una boda de cuentos.**

-¡Quién quiera que seas habla de una maldita vez o cortaré de inmediato! – La rubia estaba realmente enojada- Bien, si así lo quieres maldito psicópata entonces adiós.

_-Espera- dijeron antes de que ella colgara- Helga, no cortes por favor._

-¿Mark?- dijo totalmente sorprendida haciendo que Arnold se alentara- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, zopenco? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-¿Qué quiere ese maldito?- dijo Arnold molesto intentando quitarle el teléfono a la rubia- Lo pondré de una vez por todas en el lugar que se merece.

_-Ya veo, estás con Arnold- el pelirrojo sonaba realmente apenado-Eso no importa mucho ahora. Siento haberte molestado es sólo que…_

-¡Arnold! Esto lo resolveré yo- dijo deteniendo al rubio en su acción haciendo que este se moleste. Ella volvió a dirigirse al muchacho en el teléfono- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Arruinar mi vida o algo así? Habla de una vez, tarado.

_-Helga yo, lo siento- se disculpó- Ahora no entenderás porqué te lo digo pero de verdad que lo siento. No ignores lo que te dije y no puedo hablar más por ahora, pero créeme que debes cuidarte._

-¿Podrías hablar claro sólo esta vez?- gruño la rubia perdiendo la paciencia- Yo sé cuidarme sola, amigo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que atender que la llamada de un bobo como tú.

_-Por favor no ignores lo que te digo o las cosas se pondrán feas- rogó el muchacho- Es por tu bien. Cuando sea el momento lo entenderás. Haré lo posible para que las cosas no salgan tan mal pero si no puedo, las remediaré mas tarde. _

-¡¿Qué te está diciendo ese estúpido?!- dijo el rubio al ver lo nerviosa que estaba su amada- ¡Helga dime algo!

-Escúchame una cosa- dijo hablándole al pelirrojo, ignorando las exigencias de su novio/esposo- Tienes mucho que explicarme, pero ahora no es el momento.

_-Así es, preciosa- respondió el muchacho sincero- Nos reuniremos cuando me sea posible y de verdad, los siento mucho. Adiós, debo colgar ya._

-Pero…- la dejó con miles de interrogantes en la boca porque para cuando se dio cuenta el teléfono había dejado de funcionar. No quedaría de otra, debería esperar hasta el momento en que él le aclarase las dudas. La rubia rogaba para que no fuera otra artimaña.

Helga simplemente no sabía que decir, así que prefirió quedarse en silencio esperando a que su rubio amado le dijese algo pero el tampoco estaba muy seguro de que decir. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que eso molestó mucho a la rubia.

-¡Ash!- dijo la rubia provocando que Arnold frunza el ceño- Bien, si no vas a decirme nada me voy.

-Alto ahí querida - dijo impidiendo que ella se marche y poniéndose de pie frente a ella. La miró unos segundos y se acuclilló para para quedar a su altura- Yo debería ser el que se moleste porque no me has dicho que quería ese imbécil ni como consiguió tu número.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- suspiró- Y no entiendo que es lo que quiere conmigo. Estoy un poco cansada de esto.

-Si me dices que ocurre podría ayudarte- le acarició el rostro y le sonrió- Creo que debo partirle la cara a ese estúpido por acercarte a ti.

-¡Arnoldo!- dijo ella enojada- ¿Desde cuando dejaste de ser amable y condescendiente? Además no creo que eso sea una buena opción por ahora si es que quiero descubrir de que se trata todo eso de cuidarme.

-¿Cuidarte?- dijo confundido- ¿Por qué la temible Helga G. Pataki debería cuidarse? Mi amor, hay algo extraño en todo esto.

-Eso ya lo sé, mi amor- Lo miró a los ojos y besó tiernamente la punta de su nariz- Pero si le sacas las vísceras me será imposible descubrir de que va todo eso.

-Bien, bien- respondió resignado- No golpearé a ese idiota pero si te llega a pasar algo lo moleré a golpes. Prométeme una cosa Helga.

-¿Qué quieres que prometa?- dijo ella algo confundida y temerosa- ¿Es que acaso nuevamente estas desconfiando de mí? Porque si es así yo…

-Silencio- la besó para callarla- No es nada de eso, es sólo que quiero que me prometas que si sabes que es lo que ocurre me lo dirás sin importar lo difícil que sea.

-Pues eso es fácil- sonrió acariciando el cabello de Arnold mientras el descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella- Lo juro si así es más profundo. Sabes que yo contigo no guardo secretos, además prácticamente ya sabes toda mi vida durante el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos y comprendiste lo sincera que puedo ser ¿No es así?

-Claro mi amor- aprovechó de tomar aire y sentir el perfume de su amada _Rosas_, pensó- Yo confío en ti. Ahora, si me lo permites creo que debemos ir a la segunda parte de la cita porque hay algo más y no puedo decírtelo.

-Está bien pero…- dijo rascando su brazo como cada vez que estaba nerviosa- No es nada malo, ¿Cierto?

-Para nada cariño- La abrazó a aprovechó para cargarla y llevarla hasta el auto. Cuando llegaron a él la besó y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella se siente- Muy bien mi amor, ahora sólo relájate.

-Si eso fuera posible…- bromeó la rubia recostándose en el hombro de su amado- Conduce y ya, mi ridículamente amado cabeza de balón.

-Lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas- bromeó el rubio.

* * *

Llegar muy rápido a la segunda parte de la cita, una muy interesante. Estacionó el auto y se bajó para abrirle la puerta a la rubia. Esta se bajó y lo miró acusadoramente.

-Bien, llegamos- dijo sonriente el rubio- ¿Entramos?

-Arnold- dijo con suspicacia- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendríamos a la casa del lago? Digo, creo que hay la suficiente confianza como para decirnos lo que queremos y yo entiendo que eres hombre y tus necesidades.

-Cielo- rio el rubio con agrado- No es lo que estás pensando. La verdad es que no quiero tener sexo contigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo ofendida- Bien, entonces no habrá sexo.

-Helga- se acercó y le besó la mejilla mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos- No quise decir eso. Es decir, no te traje a casa sólo por el sexo. Tengo que darte una noticia.

-¿Cuál noticia?- dijo sin soltar sus brazos y aun ofendida- Y si me dejas agregar, el sexo conmigo es maravilloso.

-Todo lo tuyo es maravilloso- le dio una mirada que recorrió todo su cuerpo y ella se sonrojó- Pero vamos adentro y entenderás todo.

-Bien- dijo secamente- Pero te advierto que detesto las sorpresas.

-Si claro, amor- se burló. Él la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella ama las sorpresas- Estoy seguro que esta la detestarás como las demás.

Ingresaron a su hermosa y magnífica casa. Fueron directo a la sala y Arnold sirvió una champaña que tenía preparada desde antes. La rubia recibió la copa en sus manos y se sentó en el piso. Siempre prefirió la comodidad de este ya que sabía que no caería más abajo por mucho que intentaran botarla.

-Helga arruinarás tu hermoso vestido- sonrió el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella- Pero me encanta que estés relajada.

-A ti te encanta todo lo que soy, Arnold- bromeó la rubia y se cruzó de piernas ya sin los zapatos puestos- Ahora dime cual es el misterio.

-Pues, primero quiero brindar contigo- Se sacó la chaqueta y se soltó un poco la corbata- Bien, quiero brindar porque estás aquí, junto a mi, en nuestra casa que será la que nos albergará por siempre, en donde criaremos a nuestros hijos y donde envejeceremos juntos. Salud.

-Salud- dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo de su copa mientras sonreía- Ahora es mi turno. Yo brindo porque estoy junto a ti, de todas las maneras en que es posible estar junto a alguien. Eres mi amigo, mi amor, mi amante y el hombre más maravilloso que he podido conocer. Estoy simplemente feliz y agradezco a todos los dioses del universo por permitirme estar cada segundo contigo. Jamás olvides esto que diré ahora Arnold:

"_Si alguna vez desaparezco, sigue las letras de color rosa que dejan tus recuerdos porque en cada paso que doy llevo un poco de tu amor. Si debemos separarnos por el cruel destino, ¡oh! Cruel destino, permite que volvamos a reunirnos en algún lugar. Encuentra las señales a tu alrededor y podrás encontrarme" Te amo._

-También te amo, niña vestida de rosa- sonrió el rubio y se agachó para besarla- Eres increíble y jamás podré olvidar algo de lo que dices.

-Lo sé Arnold- se sonrojó- Tampoco creo que sea posible que algún día me aleje de ti.

-Cariño- tomó una de sus manos y la besó- Hay algo que tienes que saber pero no aquí, ven sígueme.

-Está bien- se puso de pie y fue guiada por su amado hasta el comedor. Este tenía velas y una hermosa mesa preparada- Arnold, esto es hermoso.

-Y romántico- la abrazó- Ahora siéntate aquí que yo iré por la cena.

-Pero quiero ayudarte- reprochó mientras era acomodada en su lugar por su novio/esposo- Por favor.

-Esta noche, mi amada- dejó su peso descansar en una rodilla- soy tu esclavo, así que déjame hacer el trabajo por ti.

-Está bien- gruñó- Pero no lo hagas tan seguido, podría acostumbrarme.

-Y yo estaría encantado con eso- la besó en la frente y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez de vuelta cargaba con una charola tapada y una botella de vino- Aquí está la cena.

-¿Puedo abrirla por favor?- rogó haciendo que Arnold riera- Sólo esta vez.

-Bien, puedes hacerlo- se sentó y sirvió un poco de vino en las copas que ya estaban en la mesa- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta?- dijo mirando ilusionada la charola con lasaña frente a ella- Es mi plato favorito. No te has olvidado.

-Jamás podría hacerlo- sirvió un poco en ambos platos- Pruébala.

-Está deliciosa- dijo con la boca manchada de salsa. Arnold tomó una servilleta le limpió el rostro haciendo que ella se sonroje- Gracias.

-No hay de qué- dijo el rubio tomando un poco y saboreándolo- Cielos, si está deliciosa.

-Ajá- fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia con la boca llena.

-Bien, ahora te diré el porqué de esta celebración.

-¿Es una celebración?- dijo algo asombrada- Dime, dime.

-No te desesperes- sonrió y tomó su mano- Bien cariño, lo que quiero decirte es que desde hoy ya no viviré más en la casa de huéspedes. Desde hoy viviré aquí, en la casa del lago. Es un lugar realmente hermoso y muy tranquilo y me encantaría que tú…

-Arnold yo…- dijo algo apenada y feliz. La idea de él ocupando el hogar donde envejecerían la ilusionaba demasiado pero aún no estaba segura si vivir juntos era una buena idea- Sabes que te amo, pero…

-Lo entiendo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste- No voy a presionarte a que vivas conmigo aún, pero me encantaría que podamos pasar tiempo en casa y probar como sería la convivencia. Puedes quedarte con los muchachos el tiempo que estimes conveniente pero espero que también quieras compartir conmigo un poco de tu tiempo.

-Eso realmente me encantaría- sonrió sincera y apretó su mano- Estoy dispuesta a pasar algunos días contigo pero no puedo asegurarte que me quedaré definitivamente contigo tan pronto. No es que no quiera, no creas eso, es sólo que debo acostumbrarme a la idea. En tan poco tiempo hemos pasado tantas cosas que necesito procesar lentamente lo hermoso de todo esto. Además hay un detalle.

-Y ¿Cuál sería ese detalle?- la miró impaciente.

-Pues, tú bien sabes que tengo mi vida en New York y no sé que tan fácil sería dejar mi editorial, mi trabajo y mis cosas allá. Tengo que estar segura de que lo que estamos viviendo no es un sueño o no podré quedarme tranquila.

-Yo lo entiendo, mi amor- le acarició el rostro y besó la punta de su nariz- Si es necesario te esperaré toda la vida aquí. Aunque también ruego que no sea demasiado porque amo tenerte dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Sin ti mi vida sería triste y vacía. Entonces, está decidido. Me quedaré a vivir aquí y podremos tener tiempo a solas más seguido.

-Me encanta esa idea, cariño- lo besó fugazmente en los labios- Ahora entiendo porqué Stella y Susan deben organizar la casa. ¿Quién tomará tu habitación allí?

-Mis padres, creo- dio una pequeña carcajada- Aunque la verdad había una batalla campal cuando salí de casa esta mañana para traer mis cosas. Susan y los demás querían la habitación pero yo ya se las había dejado a mis papás para que hagan una oficina.

-Eso es increíble- rio Helga- Ya imaginaba a Su sin reprochar por ella. Siempre amó tu habitación. Creo que esperaba el momento en el que te marcharas.

-Si, también creo lo mismo- sonrió- pero no por las razones que tú crees, si no porque ella deseaba que yo comparta más tiempo contigo a sola.

-Esa pequeña sabandija- bromeó Helga- Siempre ha querido lo mismo, incluso cuando le prohibí hablarme de ti mientras estaba en New York.

-¿Ella sabía donde estabas?- los colores se subieron al rostro de Helga. Había hablado más de la cuenta.

-Pues sí y no- dijo intentando zafarse- Es decir, hablaba con ella pero no sabía que estaba allá. Le pedí que no te lo dijera y que mucho menos me hablara de ti. Ella aceptó el no decírtelo pero aún así me comentaba cosas de ti, algunos detalles.

-Detalles- la miró con suspicacia- Entonces te decía con quién salía, cuanto duraban mis novias y cosas así ¿No es verdad?

-Tú lo has dicho- no sabía bien que decir así que se defendió- Pero a mi favor puedo decir que jamás le pedí que me dijera algo. Todo lo hizo por su voluntad a pesar de mi petición de no hacerlo.

-¿No querías saber de mi durante estos cinco años?- preguntó el rubio afligido y temiendo por la respuesta de ella- Helga ¿Acaso no me extrañabas?

-Claro que te extrañaba, zopenco- dijo molesta por su pregunta- Es sólo que es algo complicado enterarte de la vida de alguien a quien amas tan intensamente y que te hizo sufrir tanto. ¿No lo crees?

-Pues si y lo siento- dijo apenado- Yo jamás quise desconfiar de ti es sólo que verte besar a alguien más es algo que no puedo soportar y se me va de las manos. Te amo demasiado como para tener que verte con otro. Preferiría estar muerto.

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás- lo abrazó la rubia y acarició sus cabellos- Yo te amo sólo a ti y jamás podría enamorarme de otro hombre que no seas tú. Y si algo te pasa, si llegases a morir, me iría contigo sin dudarlo. No podría vivir sin volver a sentir tu calor.

-Te amo Helga- la besó el rubio con un nudo en la garganta- No sabes lo mucho que te necesitaba junto a mi. No ha pasado un solo día en el que no piense en ti, en el que no necesite de tus abrazos, de tus besos, de tu cuerpo, incluso de tus bromas pesadas y tus bolitas de papel.

-Eres un tonto Arnoldo- gruñó ella, pero suavizó su rostro para mirarlo con amor- Yo pasé todos lo días y noches pensando en ti. Incluso escribí un libro en tu recuerdo.

-Y es una historia maravillosa- la besó con pasión, interrumpiendo cada cierto momento el beso para terminar su frase- porque… era tuya… y mía… nuestra primera cita… nuestra boda… nuestra primera vez… nuestro adiós…

-Arnold…- No dijo nada más porque el rubio la tomó en sus brazos y de un soplido apagó las velas dejando su cena a medio comer.

* * *

Entraron al cuarto que para sorpresa de la rubia también era parte de la sorpresa porque estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y velas blancas. La cama también tenía pétalos, pero esta vez eran del color de ella, rosados, como todo en su vida cuando están juntos.

Arnold depositó a Helga sobre la cama y la observó durante un largo rato. Esto hizo que la rubia se ponga tensa y no supiera si había hecho algo mal o le gustaba verla así que sólo preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Hice algo mal?

-Para nada mi amor- sonrió y se sentó a su lado- Es sólo que eres hermosa y a veces creo que no te merezco.

-Arnold- dijo sentándose y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio- Tú siempre me merecerás porque fui hecha sólo para ti.

-Helga…- Comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Él rubio no entendía que era lo que esa niña ahora toda una mujer tenía para hacerlo perder el control de esa manera. Desde pequeños el siempre le permitía molestarlo a pesar de que odiaba sus actitudes descontroladas y hoy, con tan sólo una mirada ella lo hacía perder la razón y lo obligaba a besarla y tenerla en sus brazos.

Él se acomodó sobre ella sin recargar su peso. Pudo mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ellos. Ella por su parte acaricio su rostro sonriendo por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su piel al tocarlo.

Se desvistieron lentamente sintiendo una electricidad en sus manos al tocar la piel del otro. Una vez desnudos el tocó con las puntas de sus dedos los pechos de su amada mientras que ella sentía su bien formado torso. Estaban listos para poseerse, pero no como tan sólo una aventura si no que era hacer el amor.

Se besaron, se tocaron, gimieron y disfrutaron. Al terminar el dejó caer su peso sobre el vientre de ella y allí se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó y sonrió, se veía tan guapo dormido aún en la misma posición que la noche anterior. No quería despertarlo pero no hacerlo sería una tortura.

-Te ves tan hermoso cuando duermes- dijo pasando su mano sobre los cabellos de él- Despierta dormilón. Es tarde y debes trabajar.

-Helga- gruñó entre sueños provocando la risa explosiva de la rubia. Eso terminó por despertarlo pero no quiso moverse y se abrazó a sus piernas- ¿Cómo amaneciste, cariño?

-Pues bastante bien- sonrió tomándolo del rostro y besándolo- Pero es hora de levantarse si quieres llegar a tu despacho. Los casos no se defenderán solos señor prestigioso.

-Sólo un momento más- dijo suavemente besándole el ombligo- quiero quedarme contigo hoy.

-Nada de eso, caballero- se soltó de su abrazo y saltó de la cama para ponerse su ropa interior y la camisa de él- Puedes ducharte mientras yo te preparo el desayuno.

-¿No preferirías bañarte conmigo?- dijo provocativo- Luego podemos ir por el desayuno y desde allí a casa de los muchachos.

-Déjame pensarlo- dijo chasqueando la lengua- Pues no, me quedaré aquí y luego iré donde Pheobs. Y usted se irá a trabajar antes de que sea más tarde.

-Está bien- dijo caminando al baño sin vestirse y viendo el sonrojo de su rubia- Helga, no tienes que sonrojarte si ya me has visto antes.

-No es eso- dijo sonrojada- pero ya te darás cuenta. Bien, entra a la ducha de una vez.

La rubia se escabulló rápido hacia la cocina antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de que hablaba. Él la miró algo sorprendido y se metió al baño. Abrió la llave de agua mientras esta se calentaba y aprovechó de mirarse al espejo y sólo dio un grito al ver de qué se trataba.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelgaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa!- se miró sorprendido al espejo, tenía una marca en el cuello extremadamente notoria y eso, en un abogado de sus dimensiones no se vería para nada bien.

* * *

La rubia se reía en la cocina al escuchar el grito de su amado. Pero eso no la detuvo, esa mañana su labor como ama de casa sexy sería perfecta. El rubio terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina. No le dijo dirigió la palabra a su esposa que se rio divertida durante todo el tiempo hasta que se levantó de la mesa para irse a trabajar.

-¿Cómo se supone que iré así a la oficina?- dijo señalando el moretón en su cuello- No puedo ir así a trabajar, se reirán de mi.

-Yo…- explotó en una carcajada que hizo que el rubio frunza más el ceño- está bien, ya sé que podemos hacer- sonrió y fue a buscar su bolso que había dejado en la sala- ¡Lo tengo!

-¿Estás segura?- dijo mirando la base de maquillaje que ella tenía en la mano- ¿No crees que se note?

-Arnold, quédate quieto- dijo ella aplicando el producto prolijamente- Listo, ya está. Mírate, nada pasó ahí.

-Eres toda una experta cariño- sonrió ya más calmado- pero de igual forma me vengaré.

-Eso no es justo- replicó cruzándose de brazos y sentándose frente a su taza de café- yo no lo hice intencionadamente, es que, fue el calor del momento.

-Era una simple broma- la beso tiernamente pero ella no le respondió fingiendo estar ofendida- Bueno, ¿En serio no quieres que te lleve?

-Ya te dije que quería quedarme- sonrió y le desordenó un poco el cabello con los dedos- Alguien debe limpiar este desastre y estoy segura que no serás tú.

-Te lo agradezco amor- la besó por última vez- Hay un juego de llaves para ti sobre la mesita de la entrada. Te llamaré más tarde para saber como estas y quizás nos veamos.

-Bien- sonrió- que te vaya bien en el trabajo. Y por cierto, lo siento mucho amor.

-No te preocupes- le guiñó un ojo- así nadie querrá acercarse a mi. Adiós.

* * *

El rubio salió hacia su despacho feliz por pasar la primera noche definitiva en su casa junto a su esposa. Ella se pasó el día ordenando y limpiando el desastre de la noche anterior. También tuvo tiempo de investigar en amplitud su hogar. Todo le parecía asombroso. Cuando ya era de tarde se hizo un pequeño refrigerio y llamó a su amiga.

-¡Hey Pheobs!- dijo animada.

_-¡Helga! Hasta que te decidiste a aparecer- bromeó._

-Si, lo siento por no haber llamado antes es que debía ordenar un poco la casa- rio- Creo que desordenamos un poco ayer.

_-No quiero imaginarme como- sonrió la oriental- ¿Vienes ya a casa?_

-De eso quería hablarte Pheobs- suspiró- estaba pensando que quizás podría…

_-No me vas a decir que te irás a vivir con Arnie tan pronto- dijo algo preocupada._

-No es eso- frunció el ceño- pensaba en pasar sólo unos días con él. Luego volveré a tu casa porque aún tenemos mucho que hacer.

_-Entonces me parece bien- sonrió tranquila- Supongo que necesitas que te lleve algunas de tus cosas y tu computadora._

-Me leíste la mente hermana- bromeó- ¿Puedes traerlas? Yo iría por ellas pero no tengo auto ni ropa adecuada.

_-Sería un placer, amiga. Te las llevaré enseguida. Tendré el placer de conocer tu lujosa mansión._

-No seas boba- carcajeó- te lo agradezco. Además así podemos revisar los catálogos y definir cuales pueden ser los menús para el banquete del sábado. Recuerda que debemos enviarlos mañana.

_-Si, eso me parece excelente- dijo la orienta- Además Gerald y yo ya elegimos algunos y me encantaría saber tu opinión. Bueno, te veo más tarde._

-Si nos vemos- La rubia colgó el teléfono y decidió descansar un poco antes de que llegue su amiga, así que se acomodó en el sillón y se puso a dormir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Arnold salía de una importante reunión del bufete de abogados. Su escultural secretaria lo esperaba en su oficina más provocadora que otros días y es que esta morena de ojos color miel y figura envidiable procuraba tentar a su adorado jefe a diario vistiendo sólo faldas cortas y blusas muy pegadas al cuerpo. Él nunca la vio como algo más que su amiga pero ella insistía en buscar su amor.

El rubio la miró y suspiró. Esta sería otra de esas largas charlas para explicarle que no la veía de otra manera.

-Hola cariño- dijo ella coquetamente- veo que estás cansado ¿Necesitas un masaje?

-No Annie, no necesito nada- dijo recargándose contra el marco de la puerta y mirándola cansado- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo pues, no mucho- Sonrió mientras se acercaba en un caminar felino- sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

-Annie- resopló- Ya hemos hablado mucho de esto. Además, hay algo que no te he contado.

-Eso puede esperar Arnold- dijo pasando su dedo por la solapa del traje del rubio- Te he esperado mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de que me correspondas.

-Sabes que eso jamás pasará- se alejó de ella y se sentó en el escritorio- Mi esposa ha vuelto y estoy feliz con ella. Es una mujer increíble y no digo que tú no lo seas pero siempre la he amado y tú has sido una gran amiga. Creo que deberían conocerse.

-¡¿Qué?! Debes estar bromeando- dijo ella bastante molesta- Me habías dicho que ella te odiaba.

-No es así- sonrió por el recuerdo- Nos amamos y las cosas son maravillosas.

-No puedo creer que ella vuelva así como así y tú regreses con ella, como si nada hubiese pasado- Le reclamó- No es justo. Ella no es nadie para hacer lo que quiera contigo.

-Ella no es como dices, ni siquiera la conoces- el rubio estaba totalmente ofendido y enojado- Estás sobrepasando todos los límites con esto y si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos empezarás a controlarte ¿Fui claro?

-Si señor Shortman- dijo ella cortante- Pero no me pida que la conozca porque no lo haré.

-Es tu decisión, Anne- dijo sin mirarla- Aunque se que ella sería una gran amiga para ti.

-Quizás, pero ella te tiene y eso la imposibilita para ser mi amiga- suspiró- volveré al trabajo.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo aún enojado- Yo no te debo explicaciones- La morena salió molesta y deseando conocer a la persona que comenzó a odiar.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa del lago Pheobe y Helga revisaban ya los catálogos del servicio de banquetearía con los menús que antes habían escogido la futura pareja.

-Cielos Pheobs- reclamó la rubia- Acabo de despertar y ahora me duele la cabeza. Tienen seis menús y sólo debemos enviar tres opciones.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda- la observó la oriental- Y también creo que deberías tomar un baño para desperezarte porque veo que aún no despiertas del todo.

-Eso será luego de escoger esto y que podamos enviar la dichosa lista de una vez- dijo abrumada- Déjame ver. ¡Es perfecto! Ya sé cuales debes pedir.

-¿Ah si?- sonrió la oriental- Muéstrame.

-Creo que la res al coñac es perfecto, también el pato a la naranja y el pescado asado me parecen exquisitos- sonrió- ¿Qué opinas chica?

-Me parece…- guardó en silencio y la miró seria- ¡Increíble! Bien, ahora tenemos que probar las cubiertas del pastel, pero eso podemos dejarlo hasta dentro de una semana. Ya reservé la cita.

-Estoy feliz de que te cases- sonrió con algo de tristeza- el pelos necios tiene suerte de haberte encontrado. Tendrán una boda de cuentos, algo que yo…

-Algún día te casarás de la forma tradicional- sonrió- aunque nada en tu vida es tradicional.

-Tienes razón amiga- se levantó- ahora iré a cambiarme. Puedes comer algo en la cocina o leer un libro o mirar televisión o hacer lo que quieras.

-Te lo agradezco Helga pero debo ir al supermercado y comprar algunas cosas para la cena- se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga- Te llamaré mañana, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Pheobs- dijo despidiéndose con una mano en el aire y cerrando la puerta tras de ella- Bien, sola otra vez, esto es genial- dijo irónica. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar- ¿Bueno?

_-Buenas tardes, ¿Hablo con Geraldine?- sonrió- Es un nombre muy bonito._

-¡Arnold!- dijo molesta- sabes que odio ese nombre.

_-Lo sé pero a mi me parece muy bonito- rio- ¿Dónde estás?_

-Mmm- lo pensó un momento y con una sonrisa burlona contestó- En casa de Pheobs. Tenemos que definir algunos detalles para la boda. Creo que hoy no podremos vernos.

_-Es una lástima- dijo un triste rubio- Como ya salí de la oficina pensaba pasar un rato contigo._

-Lo siento mi amor- rio a sus adentros- creo que deberías ir a descansar a casa.

_-Si, eso haré, pasaré a la tienda por algo de comer._

-Eso no es necesario- la rubia disfrutaba su mentira- Yo te dejé la cena preparada. Sólo debes calentarla.

_-Gracias, cariño- dijo sincero- Te llamaré más tarde para darte las buenas noches._

-Está bien- rio- nos vemos, digo, nos hablamos y mañana nos vemos. Te amo.

_-Te amo también, Helga- dicho esto, el rubio cortó la llamada._

-Eres tan inocente Arnoldo- rio la rubia corriendo a su cuarto con su bolso y su laptop para tomar una ducha y bajar a recibir a su amado.

Una vez arreglada comenzó con la preparación de la cena. Haría algo simple y eso le permitiría tener tiempo para ver una película o escuchar algo de música. Sintió la puerta y se quedó en la cocina esperando la llegada de su encantador y guapo novio/esposo.

Arnold estaba hambriento, así que fue directo a la cocina y al ver su amada sus ojos parecieron iluminarse de una manera nueva.

-Helga- corrió a abrazarla- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Pheobs.

-Pues aquí me tienes- sonrió y enredó sus dedos en su cabello- Decidí que pasaré unos días contigo ya que Pheobe no me necesita por ahora.

-Eso es increíble cariño- la besó- ¿Qué hay de cenar? Muero de hambre.

-Como siempre tan romántico, Romeo- ironizó- Pues estoy haciendo verduras salteadas con filetitos de res. Si quieres comer debes poner la mesa ahora. Esto está casi listo.

-Como ordene mi princesa- besó su frente- iré a lavarme las manos y a ponerme algo más cómodo y hago lo que me pediste.

-Está bien, esperaré por ti mi amado.

Tuvieron una cena normal, como nunca antes la habían tenido. Miraron películas rieron y fueron a dormir.

* * *

Los demás días que pasaron juntos fueron los de una pareja normal. Él se iba por las mañanas a la oficina y ella se quedaba en casa y trabajaba en su nuevo libro. Comían juntos, dormían juntos, miraban películas juntos, paseaban juntos, incluso se bañaban juntos pero a pesar de todo, encontraban el momento de tener su espacio solos. Hasta ese momento todo parecía ser paz y armonía.

* * *

Llegó el sábado y era hora de volver a casa de sus amigos, aún quedaban muchas cosas que preparar y tenían una cena para probar el banquete esa misma noche. Pero Arnold no la quería dejar ir.

-Vamos Arnold déjame ir- decía la rubia en medio de un ataque de cosquillas para que no se fuera- por favor, no más, me rindo.

-Entonces ¿Te quedarás conmigo?- reía al verla torturada- Si me dices que si te soltaré.

-No puedo, mi amor- logró zafarse y se sentó sobre él- Bien, ahora viene la venganza de Helga G. Pataki.

-No, no, por favor- reía porque ahora era ella quien le hacía cosquillas- está bien, te dejaré ir pero ya no más cosquillas.

-Veo que volví a ganar- dijo triunfante y saltando lejos del rubio para que no pueda volver a atraparla- Sabes que no quiero irme pero le prometí a Pheobs que estaría allí temprano para ayudarla.

-Pero ella no necesita ayuda, yo si- dijo haciendo pucheros- Por favor, quédate conmigo. Podemos decir que estoy enfermo.

-¡Vamos Arnold!- dijo sonriendo y haciéndolo ponerse de pie- No vengas con excusas ahora, son nuestros amigos y nos necesitan.

-Está bien- dijo haciendo berrinches- Pero antes debes prometerme que volverás a quedarte conmigo.

-Sabes que lo haré, pero no por lo pronto porque debo ayudar a mi maravillosa mejor amiga y al atolondrado de su futuro esposo, que por coincidencia es tu mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón, aún faltan muchas cosas y yo no he ayudado para nada a Gerald, creo que me matará esta noche- bromeó.

-Es poco probable porque no creo que quiera tener un reencuentro romántico con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores- lo besó y aprovechó de arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

-Eso es trampa, Helga- dijo divertido- siempre consigues distraerme cuando me besas.

-Es parte de mi encanto, amor mío- rio la rubia- ahora llévame a casa o me obligarás a torturarte otra vez.

-No más por favor- dijo afligido- Bien vamos.

-¡Yupi!- dijo eufórica- Siempre gano.

-Lo sé- dijo sonriente- Sólo porque eres mi hermosa esposa.

-Aún no he dicho que soy tu esposa- bromeó- así que no te alegres tanto melenudo.

-Lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas.

* * *

En el camino siguieron jugando hasta llegar a la casa de sus amigos, ambos se bajaron y él llevó las cosas hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. Helga se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo hasta que una muy furiosa oriental abrió.

-¡Vaya!- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Te dignas a aparecer Helga. Es tarde y aún faltan muchas cosas que hacer, necesito tu ayuda.

-No es su culpa Pheobs- dijo el rubio apenado- Yo la entretuve y pasó muy rápido la hora, lo siento. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

-Ahora que lo mencionas Arnie- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Podrías dejar que Gerald se cambie en tu casa? Es que quiero darle una pequeña sorpresa.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo el rubio sonriendo- Bueno, lo espero en casa. Yo debo arreglar algunos asuntos antes de cambiarme. Las adoro preciosas, nos vemos más tarde.

-Nos vemos amor- lo besó la rubia y entro con su bolso en las manos- Por cierto, que tu corbata sea roja. Ese color te combinará perfecto esta noche.

-Si así lo deseas, por supuesto- y vio como su amada desaparecía- Bueno Pheobs, me voy de una vez o si no, no podré llegar a tiempo.

-Adiós Arnie y gracias- sonrió la oriental- Has caso a Helga y lleva la corbata roja.

-Gracias Pheobs, lo haré.

* * *

La oriental entró y vio como su futuro esposo era victima de las bromas de su rubia amiga. La verdad a ella no le molestaba para nada eso porque le encantaba que ellos dos lograran de alguna forma llevarse bien.

-¡Cielos Geraldo! Echado de tu propia casa tan pronto- bromeó la rubia- Quien lo diría.

-No sigas rubia- rio el moreno- No quiero irme. No entiendo por qué Pheobe quiere que me vaya.

-Pues no lo sé, amigo- sonrió la rubia- pero supongo que algo bueno sacarás de esto.

-¡Vamos Gerald! Por favor- rogó la oriental haciendo que su amiga ría con ganas- Quiero darte una sorpresa.

-Pero cariño- dijo el moreno- Yo puedo…

-Tú no puedes nada moreno- dijo tajante la rubia- será mejor que vayas a casa o me harás llevarte a golpes.

-Está bien- dijo frustrado- Cuando nos casemos no les permitiré estar juntas, ya lo verán. Siempre logran convencerme para hacer lo que quieran.

-Así es pelos de espagueti- dijo triunfante- Ahora ve por tus cosas y largo.

-Lo siento amor- rio la oriental- Pero esta vez Hel tiene toda la razón. Será mejor que te vayas ya o llegarás tarde.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo el moreno tomando el bolso que ya había preparado- pero que les quede claro que es contra mi voluntad.

-Si, si, como digas- respondió la rubia empujándolo por la puerta- Por cierto- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta- No vayas a corromper a mi amado porque si no te las verás con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

-Está bien, Hel- dijo haciendo una señal de alto con las manos y riendo- Nada de nenas esta noche.

-¡Gerald!- gritó Pheobe ofendida.

-Es broma amor- rio el moreno- Nos vemos preciosas, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- dijeron las dos muchachas.

* * *

Las chicas terminaron de programar todo y comenzaron a arreglarse rápidamente. Mientras tanto, en la casa del lago Gerald y Arnold charlaban tomando una cerveza en la sala.

-Viejo ¿Te das cuenta de lo malvadas que son esas chicas juntas?- bromeó el moreno- Me hicieron salir de mi propia casa ¿Y para qué? Para que ellas preparen una sorpresa. ¡No tiene sentido!

-No seas dramático amigo- rio el rubio- Como si te molestaran las sorpresas.

-No dije que me molestara, es sólo que quería saber pronto que era- respondió sincero mientras bebía- Por cierto Arnie, toda la semana desapareciste con Hel, ¿Estaban disfrutando de su "tiempo de pareja"?- levantó las cejas haciendo que el rubio se sonroje.

-Pues, algo así viejo- dijo apenado- Todos estos días disfruté mucho, si tan sólo algunas personas lo entendieran.

-¿Qué ocurre Arnie?- dijo curioso- ¿Sucede algo?

-Pues la verdad si- recordó- Lo que pasa es que Annie sigue insistiendo en querer salir conmigo.

-¡Vaya!- dijo el moreno- Después de todas las veces que la rechazaste para no perder su amistad sigue insistiendo. Además Hel llegó justo cuando casi te convence, porque si mal no recuerdo ibas a invitarla a salir antes de que tu adorada y temible esposa vuelva a la ciudad.

-¡Gerald!- se sobresaltó el rubio- Sabes que yo no quería nada serio con nadie más que mi Helga, si iba a salir con ella era sólo por su insistencia.

-Si claro viejo- arqueó una ceja- pero dime que pasó esta vez ¿Se te abalanzó nuevamente en la oficina?

-Así es amigo- suspiró- Me esperó el otro día dentro de mi oficina y me dijo que quería estar conmigo y cuando le conté que mi esposa había vuelto se enojó y me dijo que era un idiota por querer estar con ella después de que se marchó durante tanto tiempo.

-Ya veo- analizó la situación- Si yo fuera tú le dejaría las cosas en claro porque no estaría dispuesto a sufrir la ira Pataki.

-Ya hice eso pero ella no me escucha- bebió de su botella- Sé que ella es hermosa y tiene un encanto especial pero aunque no estuviera Helga en mi vida no la veo de esa forma. Además yo amo a la bella rubia que está en tu casa y no soportaría que ella desconfíe de mí.

-¿Le has dicho que Anne te acosa?- explicó- Digo, deberías decirle antes que ella vea lo que hace tu secretaria y malinterprete las cosas.

-Lo he pensado Gerald, pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado. Es decir, se nos escapó la semana muy rápido y no logré decir nada.

-Será mejor que te apresures antes de que las cosas se te compliquen- vio su reloj- Y también será mejor que nosotros nos apresuremos o seré un novio muerto.

-Bien, demonios prisa- tomó las botellas y las llevó a la cocina- Tenemos que hacer una parada antes de ir al restaurant.

-Ok amigo- tomó su bolso- Pero si no llegamos a tiempo seremos alimento de peces.

-No bromees Gerald- lo golpeó en el hombro mientras subían la escalera y le indicaba el lugar para cambiarse.

* * *

En la casa Johanssen-Heyerdahl había un alboroto de mujeres pues habían llegado Rhonda, Susan y Olga para terminar de arreglarse mientras enviaban a sus amados a la casa del lago para que no se aburran.

-¿Pueden callarse un momento?- pidió Helga y todas lo hicieron- Bien, ahora saldrá Phebs y quiero que le den su opinión. Bien amiga, adelante- la oriental salió de su habitación y todas las chicas se quedaron en completo silencio al verla, pues estaba increíble.

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul con un atrevido escote en la espalda y unos zapatos azul eléctrico con el bolso de mano que combina, unos aretes y un colgante que su futuro marido le había regalado para su cumpleaños y por supuesto que su envidiable anillo de compromiso.

-Lo sabía, es demasiado iré a cambiarme- dijo intentando entrar en la habitación a prisa siendo detenida por sus amigas.

-Para nada Pheobs- dijo Rhonda maravillada- Te ves encantadora. Creo que te ha hecho muy bien pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Es verdad, linda- dijo Olga- Creo que Gerald quedará asombrado.

-Eso si es que antes no le da un infarto- bromeó Susan- Porque ese escote en tu espalda lo matará.

-Te lo dije hermana- sonrió la rubia- Helga Pataki jamás se equivoca.

-Ahora que lo dices Helga- sonrió Rhonda- Tu gusto ha mejorado bastante desde que éramos niñas. También te ves preciosa.

-Así es cuñada- asintió Susan- Te ves de muerte.

-Hermanita bebé- la abrazó Olga- El pequeño Arnie morirá de gusto.

-Si, lo que digan- dijo sin tomar mucha atención- Ahora por favor, vámonos y quizás lleguemos para el postre.

-Si, vamos muchachas ¿Guardaron lo que les pedí?- dijo la oriental saliendo de la casa mientras todas asentían. Llegó junto a su mejor amiga- Por cierto amiga, el rojo definitivamente es tu color.

Helga llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, ultra pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba sobre la rodilla y dejaba destapados sus hombros. Sus accesorios eran exquisitos, los zapatos eran negro con pequeñas aplicaciones en plateado al igual que su bolso. Los aretes eran dos piedras que Arnold le había traído de San Lorenzo y por supuesto el anillo que le había dado hace unas semanas. Se veía ¡IN-CRE-I-BLE!

* * *

Se marcharon todas en el automóvil de la oriental ya que sus parejas las habían traído. Llegaron el tiempo record al lugar y bastante animadas. En la entrada se encontraban esperándolas Lorenzo, Harold, Zachary, Arnold y Gerald, los que quedaron boquiabiertos frente a sus amadas.

-Te ves increíble cielo- dijo Harold acariciando el vientre de su esposa- ¿No es así pequeño?- le preguntó a su hijito quien respondió con una patada.

-No seas tonto Harold- dijo Rhonda dándole un pequeño beso.

-¿No son tiernos?- dijo Olga abrazando a Zach.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo sonriente- espero que pronto estemos igual de felices.

-Nosotros también deberíamos imitarlos querida- dijo Lorenzo besando la mano de Susan.

-Por supuesto que si, guapo- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Suelta a mi hermanita pervertido!- dijo Arnold antes de ser atrapado por Helga.

-Déjalos en paz Arnoldo- Lo besó y él sólo quedó embobado tal como lo hacía la rubia de pequeña.

-Pheobs, estás hermosa- la besó el moreno- Pero tendrás que ponerte mi chaqueta antes de que alguien más te vea porque no quiero que te secuestren.

-¡Gerald!- dijo la oriental aferrándose al cuello de su amado y mirándolo a los ojos- mejor bésame.

* * *

Así bromearon un rato antes de que alguien decidiera entrar. Una vez adentro su mesa estaba preparada y un camarero los atendió muy amable.

-Buenas noches- dijo el muchacho- Ustedes deben ser el matrimonio que viene para decidir los menús.

-Si somos nosotros- respondió sonriente la oriental- Él es mi prometido- dijo señalando a Gerald.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió el moreno- Nosotros somos los felices novios.

-Felicidades a ambos- sonrió sincero- Esperen un momento, iré a decirles al chef que llegaron para que venga a saludarlos.

* * *

El muchacho se marchó dejando a los invitados tomando un poco de vino antes mientras esperaban la comida. Regresó unos instantes después con un hombre alto y guapo, pero que todos conocían.

-¡Que gusto verlos!- dijo sonriente- Yo seré quien prepare un banquete para una boda de cuentos.

-No puede ser- murmuró Helga mirando la cara confundida de su amiga para luego voltearse y notar que su amado cabeza de balón estaba frunciendo el ceño- M… Mark… Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con dificultad por los nervios, intentando evitar una escena.

-Pues yo soy el dueño de todo lo que ven- dijo señalando a su alrededor- Es muy reciente pues el dueño anterior se marchó hace tan sólo una semana.

-¡Demonios!- dijo el rubio en voz alta y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- ¿Tienes que estar en todos lados?

-Arnold cálmate- dijo moderando su tono de voz- Por favor.

-Amigo tranquilo- dijo tomando un poco de distancia- Lo que pasó hace años fue un error. Yo jamás debí meterme entre ustedes, lo siento.

-No me importa que lo sientas, idiota- dijo poniéndose de pie- Arruinaste mi vida- el rubio se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo con la mirada desafiante. Todos los demás preveían una desgracias cuando una voz los distrajo.

-¡Arnie!- el rubio miró sorprendido, sin duda que esa noche era más extraña de lo habitual.

-¿Lila?...

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**_

* * *

_Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, bastante tarde, es verdad, pero con todo mi amor existente. No pude subirlo antes porque tuve ciertos problemas técnicos (Se me borró la mitad del capítulo por no guardarlo, un graaaaaan error :c siempre presionen guardar después de cierto tiempo) que tuve que solucionar y eso me demoró, también la universidad me ocupa por mucho tiempo pero aquí está para ustedes._

_Este capítulo quedó largo y extraño, no sé por qué pero en fin, no me conformo del todo pero no me quejo, ustedes juzguen si les gustó o no (espero que si). Bueno, hubieron cosas que quedaron como en el aire, pero esa es la idea porque lo que intento es guardar algunos secretos para dejarlos al descubierto más adelante y ahí comprenderán muchas cosas. Nadie se imaginaba que Mark apareceria de chef en ese momento ¿Cierto? Algo fresco y novedoso jiji. _

_Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, me encantan porque me dejan saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo, gracias por leer :) Ahora mis mensajitos._

_**Ilse Jean Pataki:** Linda! Golpea a tu profe con la vieja Betsy por regañarte ajajajajaja! Espero que te guste este capítulo porque lo hice con muchísimo cariño, espero tus lindas actualizaciones pronto porque quiero leer maaaaaaaaaaaaas! Espero que te encuentres bien y que pronto podamos trabajar juntas, un besito enorme y nos leemos muy muy prontito. Cuidate muchísimo!_

_**Mechitas:** Ojalá tu pequeña lulú se haya mejorado :c Te agradezco en el alma que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer mi fic en medio de tu ocupada vida :) Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un abrazote gigantezco y besitos para tu hijita, cuidate mucho y nos leemos prontisimo, cuidate mucho!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que actualizaré pronto, no les diré cuando porque mi últimamente mi vida está hecha un caos, pero prometo de todo corazón que será muy pronto._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: A que no adivinan quienes se encontraran pronto y harán un centrifugado a la historia. Así es, no sé los diré hasta el nuevo capítulo, les dejo la duda_


	12. ¿Qué hacemos con un bebé?

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo XII.- ¿Qué hacemos con un bebé?**

Las miradas de todos los comensales del restaurant se posaban directamente en la pareja que se había reencontrado después de tanto tiempo, y no es que Lila y Arnold estuvieran lejos, ni mucho menos, es que simplemente no se habían encontrado después de largos cinco años.

Si, cinco años, los mismos que habían mantenido lejos a los rubios. La razón para que los ex-amigos no se hayan visto era que Arnold el confiado jamás pensó que Lila la inocente pudiera ser capaz de intentar separar a la pareja más estable de Hillwood.

En todo ese tiempo ellos no se habían cruzado ni por error en algún lugar y eso era extraño, ya que si bien la ciudad no era pequeña, tampoco era gigante. Justamente tenían que encontrarse allí, en ese restaurant, el restaurant del primo de la pelirroja. Ahora todo parecía encajar.

-Lila- repitió Arnold convenciéndose de que era la misma chica que estaba frente a él- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- se paró atrás del asiento de su amada para darle fortaleza pues notó como se tensó y apretó la servilleta que tenía en frente.

-Nada de eso Arnold- se acercó coquetamente la pelirroja y sonrió- Es sólo que, me parece una agradable e inesperada coincidencia.

-Pues ¿Sabes Lila?- dijo el rubio calmadamente mientras cruzaba miradas con Gerald y él comprendía todo- Para mí y, seguramente, para mis _**amigos **_es una coincidencia, pero no creo que para ti lo sea- sonrió satisfecho.

-Arnold- dijo ella notando como marcaba con intensidad la palabra amigos, ahora sabía que todo sería mucho más difícil para ella- Yo no sabía que ustedes estarían aquí, sólo pasé a saludar a Mark y…

-Y seguramente quisiste acércate y recordarnos lo mala que puedes ser ¿No es así?- rio sarcásticamente- Yo sé muy bien como eres Lila, antes pensaba que eras buena pero ahora sé muy bien que no hay alguien más detestable que tú. Debes haber planeado todo muy bien con tu primito, si no fuera porque falta tan poco tiempo para la boda de los muchachos nos iríamos de inmediato de aquí.

-Hey amigo- dijo Mark haciéndose notar. Él realmente no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto- Yo no sé que es lo que pasó aquí, no sabía que ustedes eran los que venían por el banquete. Claro que para mi atenderlos no es un problema pero no me satisface la idea de atender a alguien a quien no le agrado. Además, si Lila está aquí es por su cuenta porque yo ni siquiera le pedí que venga- miró a la pelirroja- Así que, primita, exijo que me expliques que haces aquí.

-Pues yo vine a verte porque necesitaba comentarte algo- dijo mirando al pelirrojo que comprendió las intenciones de su prima- y aproveché que vi a Arnold y quise saludar. No veo nada malo en eso.

-Esa es la gota que rebalsó el vaso, idiota- dijo Helga poniéndose de pie haciendo que sus amigos se pongan aun más nerviosos. El que no conocía a la rubia enojada tenía suerte- Me tiene harta tu maldita forma de ser, ya me arruinaste la vida una vez, ahora no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo- miró con insistencia al pelirrojo que por fin cruzó miradas con ella y le gritó- ¡Más vale que te la lleves de aquí si no la quieres como decoración de tu lindo restaurant!

-No te preocupes Helga- dijo el pelirrojo- Yo me encargaré de ella- anuncio a viva voz- La cena de hoy corre por mi cuenta, disfruten su noche- tomando del brazo a Lila la arrastró a la cocina.

Los comensales volvieron sus miradas a sus mesas y siguieron como si nada. En cambio, los amigos de siempre estaban lejos de poder seguir su velada como si nada. Helga miraba a la nada mientras su querido novio/esposo se sentaba a su lado y apretaba con fuerza la servilleta antes de arrojarla con fuerza sobre el suelo.

-¡Es que simplemente esto no puede ser peor!- dijo Arnold recogiendo la servilleta, recordando así sus modales- ¿Quién eligió el restaurant?- Rhonda levantó la mano temblorosa.

-Fui yo- dijo nerviosa, esperando así los reproches de parte de sus amigos y esposo- Yo sabía que el restaurant era del odio primo de Lila, si quieren echarme la culpa ahora pueden hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Rhonda?- preguntó asombrada Olga que no se había soltado del brazo de Zach durante toda la pelea.

-Eso fue algo muy poco elegante- dijo imitando su voz la pequeña Susan- y realmente estúpido.

-¡Cariño!- la regañó Harold- ¿Crees que fue una buena idea? ¡Estás mal!

-Yo…- dijo la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a llorar- No quería…

-Ya dejen que la princesa nos explique con calma- dijo la rubia callando los comentarios de sus amigos- ¿Es que acaso son ciegos o no ven que la pobre está embarazada? No deben hacerla pasar por esto así de brusco.

-¡Helga!- dijo asombrado, divertido y confundido Zach- Jamás pensé que fueses así de considerada.

-Lo mismo digo amigo- dijo sonriendo Lorenzo- Eres una caja de sorpresas.

-¡Cielos! Rogué tanto ver el día en que Pataki demostrara que tenía corazón- bromeó Gerald cortando un poco la tensión.

-¡Gerald, Silencio!- dijo Pheobe callándolo de un pellizco en el brazo- Helga siempre ha sido muy considerada. Ahora, si lo permiten, dejemos que Rhonda nos explique porqué vinimos a parar aquí. Y tranquilízate amiga, eso no le hace bien al pequeño Dylan.

-Está… bien…- dijo sollozando- Lo que sucede es que revisé las listas de restaurantes de la ciudad. Como sabía muy bien lo que ustedes querían- miró al futuro matrimonio- El único que tenía la calidad, responsabilidad y tiempo era este. El problema era que si les decía que era del idiota de Mark ninguno aceptaría, por eso me arriesgué. Juro que iba a decirles esta noche pero el mesero se me adelantó, lo siento en verdad no era mi intención hacerles pasar este mal rato- comenzó a llorar y hundió el rostro en el cuello de su marido.

-Rhonda- dijo Arnold haciendo que ella levante el rostro sólo para que el pudiese regalarle una sonrisa- Debiste decirnos antes. Si nos hubieses explicado mejor las cosas yo no habría reaccionado así. Mi diplomacia como abogado se fue por un tubo esta noche- bromeó y se relajó.

-Princesa, casi fuiste culpable de un crimen esta noche- bromeó la rubia mientras le sonreía- pero no te salió tan mal. Por lo menos tenemos una cena gratis- todos rieron a carcajadas haciendo que el pequeño drama de antes se fuese olvidando poco a poco.

-Gracias amigos- dijo la morena tomando un pequeño espejo de su bolso y retocándose el maquillaje frente a todos causando la risa del grupo- ¿Qué?

-Nada mi amor- dijo Harold secándose una lágrima que corría por la risa y tocando el vientre de su esposa- Por cierto, ¿Ordenamos? Muero de hambre.

-Tu no cambias gordinflón- rio el moreno- pero esta vez te tomaré la palabra, yo también muero de hambre.

-Creo que en eso todos coincidimos- rio Pheobe- Por cierto Rhonda, no te preocupes por esto. Tomemos esta prueba del banquete como si no tuviese nada que ver con los Sawyer, y si resulta bien, pues los contratamos como si fuesen cualquiera.

-Exacto Pheobs- la secundó el rubio mientras besaba a su novia/esposa- Prometo no comportarme tan…

-Cavernícola- completó la rubia causando la risa de sus amigos.

-Bien dicho cuñadita- sonrió Susan.

* * *

Los amigos se relajaron entre las bromas y pidieron que les lleven los platillos y las bebidas para comenzar con la degustación de las comidas. Un contraste a la tranquilidad se estaba formando en la cocina del restaurant ya que Lila y Mark discutían acaloradamente. Parecían que ambos iban a explotar por la rabia que tenían.

-¡Maldición Lila! ¡¿Sabes que acabas de hacer?!- Le dijo notablemente furioso y respondió ya que ella parecía estar más pendiente de sus manos que de lo que el decía- ¡Acabo de perder el dinero que no me sobra por tus caprichos! ¡¿Cuándo vas a madurar y a dejarme en paz?!

-¡Te pagaré tus malditos platillos pero basta de gritos!- respondió al igual que su primo- ¡No es sólo mi culpa que se armara todo ese enredo!

-¡Me tienes cansado, niña!- gritó una vez más y a su mente le llegó una idea- ¡¿Lo sabías cierto?! ¡Sabias que estarían aquí!

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabía, idiota!- respondió haciéndolo sonar como si fuera una de las verdades más obvias de la tierra- ¡¿No te acuerdas que fui yo quién organizó todos tus pendientes y reservas?!

-¡Deja ya esa maldita actitud conmigo!- refunfuñó- ¡Puede ser que haya aceptado a ayudarte en todos tus locuras pero ahora te estás metiendo con mi negocio y por ende con mi vida! ¡Eso no te lo voy a permitir!

-¡Tú comedor de cuarta no me interesa!- Hizo una pausa. Sabía que lo que iba a decir no era real pero la pelirroja tenía que defenderse y hacerlo sentir muy mal- ¡Mucho menos tu vida! ¡¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer?! ¡Pues no! ¡Ahí tienes una respuesta!

-Bien…- dijo el sintiéndose herido por una de las personas que, aunque le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza, más quería en el mundo- Entonces déjame en paz. Márchate y busca a otro que te ayude con tu absurdo plan.

-Mark, yo…- La pelirroja quería decirle que sólo lo había dicho para herirlo y apaciguarlo, pero no permitiría que las cursilerías, que por cierto de nada le habían servido en la vida, la apartasen de lograr su objetivo de conquistar al rubio de sus sueños- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Si no venia aquí esta noche no podría dar el siguiente golpe. Sabes que el plan es muy elaborado y nada se me debe escapar.

-Todo siempre debe girar en torno a ti ¿No es cierto?- le reclamó el pelirrojo dolido- Todo para ti es ¡Yo, yo, YO! Deberías entender que hay más personas en tu lindo mundo, _primita_- dijo irónicamente- Ellos sólo quieren ser felices después de lo que les hicimos ¡Maldición! ¿Se te hace tan difícil entenderlo?

-¡Ellos no se merecen nada!- contestó tajante la muchacha- Si yo no obtengo mi final de cuentos de este plan- hizo una pausa dramática- Por lo menos disfrutaré de verlos separados de una vez por todas. Y quizás así de paso todos, menos Helga, vuelvan a ser mis amigos. La mandaré en un avión directo a New York y jamás regresará a mi ciudad.

-Esta ciudad no te pertenece, querida Lila- se burló de ella- En realidad nada te pertenece. Ni sus amigos, ni su novio, ni su casa, ni SU vida. Deberías empezar a acostúmbrate a quedarte sin nada porque si sigues así incluso yo dejaré de estar a tu lado. Y dime, ¿Entonces con quién estarás? SOLA.

-Eres un maldito- dijo ella furiosa. Él sabía muy bien que después de la estúpida idea que tuvo hace cinco años nadie quiso acercársele pues el rumor había corrido por toda la ciudad y era un lujo que algunas personas todavía tuvieran la decencia de dirigirle la palabra. Sonrió recordando el golpe que daría esa noche- Óyeme bien una cosa, idiota, recuerda que debes ayudarme porque si no mi papi se enterará de todo.

-Agradece que no tengo a donde ir, porque si fuese por mi hace bastante que no me importarían tus amenazas- Suspiró sabiendo muy bien lo que ocurriría ahora- Bien, dime de una vez que es lo que harás.

-Que bueno que nos entendemos- sonrió satisfecha y prosiguió- Escúchame atentamente porque luego de tu cálido recibimiento no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Te escucho- dijo llevándola a una pequeña oficina que tenía dentro de la cocina.

* * *

Los malos mantenían su conversación mientras en la mesa de los futuros novios estaban degustando las delicias que traían cada tanto los meseros.

-¡Esto está delicioso!- dijo Harold antes de atragantarse con un pedazo de res- ¡A-ayu-ayuda!

-¡Demonios niño rosa!- dijo Helga mientras le practicaba la maniobra de Heimlich haciendo que soltara el pedazo de carne atorado- ¿Siempre será lo mismo contigo? ¿Jamás tendremos una cena tranquila?

-¡Bendita seas Helga ceja de oruga!- todos se rieron mientras Harold abrazaba a la rubia- Creo que si no fuera por tu salvajismo ya hubiese muerto cerca de diez veces.

-No es nada niño rosa- rio la rubia agradecida por su cumplido- Pero me encantaría terminar mi cena en paz por esta vez, si no te molesta.

-Ya basta muchachos- rio el moreno de buena gana- Como les decía, mañana vendrán Jaime O' y Simonne, con el bebé y debemos ayudarlos a buscar un departamento ya que decidieron quedarse una temporada en Hillwood.

-Eso es genial Gerald- sonrió su amigo- Me parece increíble que por fin se lleven bien después de tantos años y llaves de lucha.

-Por eso me caía bien ese chico- bromeaba la rubia- Siempre fue un gran luchador.

-Eso es cierto cuñadita- la secundó la pequeña Shortman ante la mirada atónita de todos- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso a una chica no le pueden gustar las luchas? Que anticuados.

-Pues a mi me parece maravilloso- dijo Lorenzo besando el rostro de su amada- Por cierto muchachos, yo tengo un departamento perfecto en el edificio de la tercera que estaría perfecto para ellos. Si quieren puedo prestárselos por el tiempo que quieran.

-¿En serio viejo?- dijo alegre Gerald- Pues eso sería realmente amable de tu parte.

-Así sólo tendríamos que ir por los muebles- sonrió Pheobe- Y a ayudarlos a limpiar e instalarse.

-Por lo muebles no se preocupen- dijo Susan- Esa casa está completamente amueblada, aunque si deberán limpiar bastante porque hay muchas capas de polvo y las camas están algo húmedas.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso pequeña?- dijo con el ceño fruncido su hermano- Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones muchachita.

-¡Arnold!- dijo la rubia reprochante y divertida para luego murmurar algo- ¿No recuerdas lo que hacíamos nosotros a su edad?

-Por lo mismo exijo una explicación- dijo igual de bajo y besó su mejilla- Si yo no velo por su seguridad de seguro papá y mamá me matan.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean?- dijo Zach lanzándoles unas migajas de pan- Es de mala educación no compartir las bromas con sus amigos.

-¡Zach!- le reprochó Olga- No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora discúlpate con mi hermanita bebé y Arnold.

-Está bien- gruño bajo Zach- Lo siento, no quería entrometerme en sus tan importantes secretos.

-Descuida amigo- bromeó Arnold- Por lo menos sabes como actuar después de un regaño.

-¡Arnoldo!- detuvo su adorada novia/esposa y lo miró castigadora.

-Está bien- dijo entre dientes- lo siento cielo.

-Miren a los muy machos- bromeó Harold provocando la risa de sus amigos- Ni siquiera son capaces de enfrentarse a sus chi…

-¡Harold!- lo tomó por la oreja Rhonda- Será mejor que guardes silencio, no es nada elegante la forma en que te vas a referir a los muchachos.

-Está bien cariño- dijo resignado y todos rieron- ¿Me podrías devolver mi oreja?

-Ustedes son un caso- rio Susan- Yo creía que ustedes eran los maduros pero veo que me equivoqué. En momentos como este extraño a Timberly.

-Pues no debes de extrañarla tanto Su- dijo delicadamente Pheobe- Mi pequeña vendrá junto con Jamie O' ya que acabaron sus clases en el conservatorio. Aunque la verdad ella no está muy feliz de quedarse en casa con sus padres.

-Tendrá que estarlo, no le queda de otra- respondió Gerald para luego bromear- O puede dormir en el sótano, ese sería su castigo por todas las veces que no me dejó en paz.

-¡Para nada!- dijo sonriente Susan- Ella se quedará en casa conmigo y así aprovecharemos de ponernos al corriente.

-Esa sería una excelente idea Su- dijo Helga contenta- Ahora que Arnold está viviendo lejos podrán llevar a sus novios a una de películas en casa sin que sus hermanos estén en medio.

-¡¿Novios en casa?!- Preguntaron al unísono Gerald y Arnold- Nada de eso señorita.

-Mi hermanita no estará cerca de algún muchacho sin que yo esté presente- dijo ofendido el moreno- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-

-Y Lorenzo no se quedará en casa TODA la noche- dijo igual de ofendido el rubio- Ni loco.

-Creo que no es un buen momento para contarte donde pasé la noche ayer ¿Verdad?- bromeó Lorenzo- ¡Ups!

-¿Qué hiciste QUÉ?- dijo enojado Arnold provocando la risa general de sus amigos- Te mataré cuando salgamos de aquí, y no sólo eso, ¡Te reviviré y te volveré a matar!

-Arnie no seas dramático, se quedó en tu cuarto- rio su hermana- Ya cálmense los dos, ¿Acaso sólo ustedes podían pasar la noche con sus novias en casa? Porque aún puedo recordar las escenas candentes que…

-¡Alto!- gritaron Pheobe y Helga riendo nerviosamente y sumamente sonrojadas.

-¡Cielos! Esto está muy divertido- bromeó Zach- Espero que cuando llegue tu amiga Timberly puedan contarnos más sobre los tortolitos.

-No hay problema- le cerró un ojo- Mientras el celopata de mi hermano y su amigo y secuas Don Psicópata no me acecinen antes.

-Nosotras nos aseguraremos de eso- dijo Helga aún sonrojada señalando a Pheobe- Pero por favor no nos perjudiques. Sabes que nuestra venganza sería mucho peor.

-No dirá nada malo de ustedes- Lorenzo besó la mejilla de Susan- ¿Cierto cariño?

-Lo pensaré- dijo burlona- Creo que es la hora del postre.

-¡Si! Al fin comeré mi dulce y adorado postre- sonrió Harold viendo como su esposa fruncía el entrecejo- Pero nada es más dulce que tú mi cielo- besó a su esposa.

-¡Oh Harold!- sonrió Rhonda enterneciendo a sus amigos- Muchachos, la verdad es que mi pequeño me está pidiendo postre- todos rieron.

-Llamaré al camarero- Dijo Arnold en su tono conciliador de siempre. El muchacho llegó a su lado- Tomaremos el postre ahora, por favor.

-Descuide- sonrió el muchacho. Acercándose un poco más al rubio dijo discretamente- Por cierto, la señorita Lila me pidió que le diera esto- dejó un sobre en sus manos y se marchó. Helga fue la única que notó esto.

-Arnold…- Fue lo único que pudo decir pero este no la escuchó y guardo el sobre en su bolsillo para que nadie pudiera verlo, ya que no quería volver a arruinar la noche.

* * *

El rubio no dijo nada del sobre y eso le dolía a Helga, se daba vuelta en la idea pero no quería preguntar. Esperaría a que fuese él quien se lo diga. En la mente del rubio estaba el sobre, se lo diría a su rubia a penas tuviera la oportunidad pues estaba seguro que ella sabría que hacer.

-Muchachos, ¡Muchachos! ¡MUCHACHOS!- les gritó Gerald sacándolos de sus pensamientos- ¡Vaya! Estaban en Plutón.

-¿Qué?- dijo Helga al notar como sus amigos se reían- ¿Qué me ven zopencos? Claro que sin incluir a Pheobs.

-¡Amigo!- reprochó Arnold- ¿Por qué esos gritos?

-Gerald les gritó porque el postre está servido- sonrió la oriental notando que algo pasaba- De hecho, sus helados se están derritiendo.

-¡Oh! Gracias Pheobs- dijo el rubio retomando la compostura- No sé lo que me pasa.

-Mentiroso- murmuró la rubia a su lado.

-¿Dijiste algo Helga?- el rubio la miró extrañado- Juro que oí que dijiste mentiroso.

-Te… te equivocas Arnold- dijo nerviosamente- Delicioso, si eso dije. Está delicioso. Toma prueba- Le metió la cuchara en su boca al ver que el iba a decir algo.

-Si Helga- Tosió un poco al verse atragantado con el helado- Tienes razón, está delicioso.

En momentos como este la rubia agradecía que su novio/esposo fuera algo despistado. Se había zafado por ahora y esperaría paciente a que el rubio mentiroso le explique de qué se trataba ese absurdo sobre.

El la concina el mesero le rendía cuentas a Lila.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Por supuesto- dijo el sonriente- Y como me lo pidió ella también lo notó. Ese sujeto es algo lento porque no notó la cara de la hermosa rubia que lo acompañaba.

-Así es- dijo ella con complacencia- Ella no es hermosa- frunció el ceño- Gracias por lo que hiciste, puedes volver a tu trabajo.

-De nada señorita- dijo el y salió de la cocina. Lila caminó directo al despacho de Mark con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Misión cumplida- dijo y se lanzó sobre el pequeño sofá- Ahora hay que esperar.

-Bien, ahora que ya cumpliste tu misión puedes marcharte- dijo cansado el pelirrojo- Creo que sería lo más sensato de tu parte.

-Aún no- dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa- Me iré justo antes de que se marchen para disculparme y hacer una salida dramática.

-¿Es necesario que siempre seas tan Lila?- rodó los ojos- Si no te conociera diría que en realidad sientes arruinarles los grandes momentos.

-Bueno la verdad…- Ella si odiaba arruinarles la vida, después de todo en algún momento ellos fueron sus amigos pero no podía decirle eso a su primo. El intentaría disuadirla de su plan y la verdad es que si el seguía insistiendo con eso de verdad lo lograría- No, no me importa arruinarlos- mintió.

-Claro Lila- suspiró pesado- ¿Ahora dejarás de usarme?

-Para nada cariño- el frunció el entrecejo, odiaba que ella lo llamara de una manera amorosa luego de hacerlo sentir un desgraciado- Recuerda que tú debes llamar a Helga para reconfortarla, para eso te di su número.

-Lo que digas Lila- rodó los ojos una vez más- Deberías ir a ver si ya se fueron. Nos vemos en casa.

-Muy bien- dijo poniéndose de pie ofendida por estar siendo echada sutilmente- Esperaré en la cocina hasta que se marchen. Nos vemos.

* * *

Salió ofendida hasta la cocina y miraba cada cierto rato por la pequeña ventanilla los movimientos de sus amigos. Cuando notó que ya retiraban las copas donde había estado el postre y pedían sus chaquetas hizo una respiración para parecer relajada y llevar a cabo su actuación.

* * *

Con el paso de los años había aprendido a llorar fácilmente por lo que utilizaría esa técnica en ese preciso momento. Se acercó pareciendo frágil e indefensa hasta la mesa donde todos esperaban por sus pertenencias.

-Muchachos- dijo con la voz temblorosa por el llanto falso- Yo lamento todo lo que ocurrió esta noche. No era mi intención arruinar su velada especial. Cuanto lo siento…- Se arrojó sobre Pheobe y la abrazó por lo que la oriental a apartó con cuidado.

-Ya basta Lila ha sido mucho por hoy y ya estoy cansada de tus juegos- dijo tajante la oriental ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás- Comprendo que hace unos años hayas sido inmadura pero ya no soporto esas tonterías. Me basta con la presión de una boda.

-Pues Pheobe- dijo la pelirroja más calmada- yo realmente lo siento mucho, no era mi intención arruinar su noche- _Sólo quiero arruinar la de Helga,_ pensó- De verdad, discúlpenme por todo esto. Juro que los compensaré.

-Por Dios Lila no com…-la oriental no pudo terminar pues la pelirroja ya se había comenzado a caminar y estaba junto a la salida- ¿Qué demonios?

-No lo sé nena- dijo Gerald confundido- Esa chica cada vez es más extraña.

-Ajá- asintió la oriental- Mira, allí traen nuestras cosas.

-Vamos por ellas- el moreno vio a Helga observar a la pelirroja parada aún en la puerta, justo en ese momento Lila se volteó y gritó.

-¡Muchachos, de verdad lo siento!- con una voz melosa como nunca antes- ¡Ya les prometí que los compensaré y no aceptaré un no como respuesta!- y sin más se marchó del lugar.

-Esto es el colmo- dijo para si la rubia apretando los puños- No es posible que vuelta a entrometerse donde no la llaman.

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo Arnold quién había escuchado lo que ella decía- Las cosas saldrán bien, te lo aseguro- intentó abrazarla.

-Ahora no Arnold- dijo apartándose de él y caminando junto a Pheobe.

-¿Qué sucede viejo?- preguntó el moreno- Está actuando muy extraño desde hace un rato.

-No lo entiendo amigo- la observó hablar en privado con su amiga- No sé que es lo que pasa.

-Tranquilo amigo- puso una mano en su hombro para contenerlo- Aunque no comprendo que es lo que ocurre, hace un rato estaba bien. Desde el postre que se comporta menos Pataki que de costumbre.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera la presencia de Lila la incomodó antes hasta que ese muchacho me dio…- El rubio metió la mano en su bolsillo y encontró el sobre que le había entregado el mesero, por logró darse cuenta que era lo que le pasaba a su amada, como muy pocas veces- ¡Demonios! Ya sé que le pasa viejo y creo que esto no me va a gustar nada.

-¿De qué hablas?- el moreno estaba confundido- No comprendo.

-Nada viejo, te digo luego- respondió el rubio- Será mejor que sea yo quien la lleve a casa. Creo que hay mucho de que hablar- dijo observando con culpa a su amada.

-Como quieras viejo- contestó el moreno- Pero por compasión a tu mejor amigo soluciona esto. Ya tengo suficiente con una novia bajo estrés en casa como para soportar a una amiga malhumorada.

-Haré lo posible viejo- suspiró cansado el rubio- Aunque tendrás que rogar porque eso suceda.

-Lo estoy haciendo en este minuto viejo- bromeó el moreno- Vamos, yo te ayudo a convencerla.

-Gracias Gerald- sonrió sincero el rubio- Vamos.

* * *

Todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento y se subieron a sus autos. Helga había aceptado que Arnold la lleve a casa con ayuda de su mejor amigo y de su hermana. El rubio manejaba intranquilo pues su novia/esposa no le dirigía la palabra ni se volteaba a observarlo, y como iba a hacerlo si ella iba completamente dolida por la actitud de él al ocultarle la carta que esa maldita pelirroja le había entregado.

Arnold detuvo la marcha y tragó saliva. Esto extrañó a la rubia quien quitó la vista de la ventana y posó sus tristes ojos azules en el muchacho. Ella rompió su propio silencio.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó lo más suave que pudo para no evidenciar su tristeza- ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues si pasa algo Helga- respondió el y subió la mirada para encontrar sus verdes ojos con los de su amada- Creo que he sido un idiota de grandes dimensiones.

-¿A qué se debe esta confesión?- dijo sarcástica la rubia- No sé de que hablas Arnoldo, tu siempre has sido un tipo muy centrado- ironizó.

-Muy graciosa Helga- respondió de igual manera- ¿Me permites continuar o quieres que terminemos discutiendo como un par de adolescentes?

-Está bien- suspiró pesado y masajeó sus cienes evidenciando su tensión- Date prisa cabeza de balón, de verdad que hoy necesito descansar.

-Bien, entonces ya no interrumpas- dijo el rubio exasperado. Se soltó el nudo de la corbata y se despeinó- Tú lo viste ¿Cierto?

-¿Vi qué?- dijo ella dejando de masajear su cabeza y poniéndole atención a su amado- Explícate, quieres.

-Tu viste el sobre que me dio el mesero- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos- Y escuchaste que era de parte de Lila.

-Yo…- la rubia se sorprendió de lo directo que era Arnold, sin duda era un excelente abogado- Si Arnold- dijo tristemente bajando la mirada.

-¿Es por eso que estás así de triste?- se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro haciendo que lo mirara- Yo lo siento mi amor. No te lo estaba ocultando sólo no quise arruinar la cena.

-Podías habérmelo dicho- dijo con lágrimas amenazantes de escaparse de sus ojos- Pudiste decirme que esa idiota te había enviado una carta. No tenías que ocultarlo.

-Lo sé cielo- dijo apenado- Soy un poco imbécil a veces y no quería que entristezcas en medio de la cena, pero creo que las cosas salieron mal y te hice sentir peor de lo esperaba.

-Lee la carta ahora- dijo ella seriamente y mirándolo con intensidad- Quiero saber que dice.

-¿Estás segura?- el la miró inseguro de si era una buena idea- No sé que tan buena idea sea esto.

-Hazlo por favor- lo miró con dulzura y se acercó más hacia él casi juntando sus labios con los de su amado-Yo confió que diga lo que diga esa carta no hará que lo de nosotros cambie, porque pase lo que pase tú eres mio. Eres… mi… amado… cabeza… de… balón…- dijo entre besos- Y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso- Le dio un beso final para luego volver a mirarlo suplicante.

-Esa es una buena manera de convencer a alguien- dijo divertido. Abrazó a Helga y abrió el sobre comenzando a leer.- _Querido Arnold Shortman…_

_Me encuentro escribiéndote esta carta que hace mucho debí haberte escrito. No es que no haya querido hacerlo, es sólo que no sabía como expresarte todo lo que tengo dentro. _

_Quizás una buena manera es aclarándote que jamás quise hacerte daño porque no es posible dañar a la persona amada. _

_He cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero el haberte separado de Helga fue lo peor. No soporto verte triste y más aún si es por culpa mía. Lo lamento realmente, no quería que las cosas entre ustedes y entre nosotros acaben así._

_Aún después de todos estos años no he podido olvidarme de todo el mal que te hice y de lo mucho que te amo…_

_Así es Arnold, no has leído mal, TE AMO. _

_Te amo con la misma intensidad que alguna vez me amaste, con la misma pasión y con toda la revolución de mariposas que crecen dentro._

_Sé que no podría aspirar a que me ames después de todo el daño que te hice y más ahora que ella ha vuelto. Ya debes haberla visto, está muy hermosa y realmente sigue siendo la misma Helga Pataki de siempre. Espero que las cosas se resuelvan entre ustedes. _

_Pero debo ser sincera y debo confesar te que realmente no espero que vuelvan a estar juntos porque realmente te sigo esperando Arnold. _

_Espero que me des la oportunidad de ser algo más que una antigua compañera del colegio, que me logres perdonar y tal vez, un día inesperado puedas volver a amarme._

_Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte por ahora, sabes que la escritura no es lo mio. Ojalá que con estas palabras tengas en cuenta la intensidad de mis sentimientos y que te ofrezco la oportunidad de olvidar a una simple novia que tuviste hace tiempo._

_Se despide con arrepentimiento, devoción, sinceridad y amor, siempre tuya Lila Sawyer._

Los rubios se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada. Una extraña sensación inundó el cuerpo de Helga, era un presentimiento. Se apartó de Arnold y salió del auto. Él sólo se quedó mirándola extrañado pues esa carta y la reacción de Helga lo ponían en una encrucijada entre la confusión y la desesperación. Pasaron unos largos segundos y la vio allí caminado en círculos muy desesperada mientras se tocaba la frente con una mano. Se acercó hacia ella y la contuvo en un abrazo. Si Arnold quería comenzar a solucionar sus problemas, empezaría por el más importante HELGA. Claro está que eso no sería fácil pues ella comenzó a zafarse de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar nuevamente refunfuñando palabras incomprensibles.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó dudoso- ¿Te sientes bien?

-La verdad no- respondió al tiempo que se paraba en seco- Siento ganas de vomitar. Tanta melosidad por parte de la señorita perfección me enferma- soltó dejando fluir todo lo que había estado guardándose- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que no me sorprende de ella, siempre fue una maldita arpía falsa y traicionera. Está tramando algo, eso es seguro, y no sé que tan dispuesta estoy de caer nuevamente en su jueguito. No quiero volver a perderte pero si te decides a perdonarla, házmelo saber ahora porque no volveré a sufrir por su causa. No seré la chica débil que fui.

-Helga, nada de eso va a suceder porque yo no quiero estar con ella- suspiró el rubio y se le acercó pero vio que ella estaba a punto de volver a caminar en círculos y se detuvo- Aunque de cierta forma creo que merece que la perdonemos, ambos, no sólo yo. Ella actuó mal y estoy consiente de ello pero eso no quita que ha pasado el tiempo y que todos hemos madurado- La rubia le prestó atención a cada detalle- Bueno, quizás no todos, pero yo ya hice mi elección y sé que a quién quiero es a ti. Te amo Helga Geraldine Pataki.

-Arnold…-Dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar- Prométeme que no caeremos en uno de sus planes nuevamente, júramelo por favor.

-Te lo juro Helga- ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó haciendo que sonría- Te amo demasiado como para perderte nuevamente. Ahora tú prométeme que por nada del mundo me dejarás.

-Te lo juro Arnold- le dio un beso fugaz- Te amo con todo mi corazón. Lo único que podría alejarme de ti es que ya no me ames.

-Jamás te dejaría de amar, mi vida- la besó con intensidad haciendo que la rubia se relaje momentáneamente.

-Eres maravilloso, Arnold- lo iba a besar nuevamente y escuchó su teléfono sonar- ¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora?

-Tranquila Helga- sonrió Arnold- Entremos al auto y respondes. Deben ser los muchachos preguntándose si iras a su casa. ¿Es una mala idea si te secuestro ahora y te llevo a la casa de lago?

-La verdad cielo- dijo una vez dentro- Es la peor idea que has tenido. Tengo que ayudar a Pheobs y Geraldo mañana temprano.

-Bueno por lo menos ya cortaron- sonrió al no escuchar la música del teléfono- Bien, si no puedes ir está noche conmigo mañana puedo ayudarte ¿Quieres?- dijo antes de que vuelva a sonar el teléfono.

-Es una excelente idea, novio mio- tomó el teléfono de su bolso y respondió sin ver quien era- ¿Diga?

-Helga, por favor no cortes- dijo Mark desde el otro lado de la línea- Yo sólo quiero disculparme por lo que ocurrió esta noche. Quería hablar con Pheobe y Gerald pero el único número que tengo es el tuyo.

-¿Sabias que existen guías de teléfono?- Dijo exasperada- Agradezco tus disculpas pero eso no quita que tu prima se esté volviendo cada vez más loca- Arnold se alertó ante el comentario- Si sigue con esa actitud no habrá poder que evite que la mate.

-Eso sería agradable- rio el muchacho- Ahora tiene una gran deuda conmigo después del escándalo que hizo. Tendrá que pagármelo. ¿A ustedes no les dijo nada más?

-Pues la verdad si, pero yo simplemente la ignoré- dijo sincera- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dímelo- dijo curioso- Estoy en deuda contigo.

-Bueno entonces…- hizo una pausa y decidió no hacer lo que tenía en mente pues sería un error- Quiero que me expliques la razón de tantos llamados y de las cosas que me dices.

-Me encantaría hacer eso pero por ahora no me es posible- suspiró pesado- Te prometo que pronto podré hacerlo pero por ahora no me queda otra opción que guardar silencio.

-Entonces por ahora no tenemos nada de que hablar, será mejor que corte.

-Está bien- dijo el resignado- pero antes promete que no dejaras que las locuras de Lila te afecten.

-Eso es algo que no puedo prometer, bueno, adiós.

-Adiós Helga- la muchacha le cortó y al mirar al conductor a su lado pudo ver la mirada llena de fuego y celos que tenía.

-Era Mark- dijo ella calmadamente, se estaba acostumbrando a sus llamadas.

-Eso noté- dijo el cortante- ¿Puedo preguntar que quería? O sería un atrevimiento de mi parte.

-Sólo quería que le diera sus disculpas a Pheobs y Geraldo- tomó un respiro y continuó- También me dijo que no me preocupe de las locuras de Lila.

-Que considerado ¿No?- dijo sarcástico- Ese tipo es un idiota.

-Al igual que su prima- respondió la rubia- la diferencia entre ellos está en que Lila declaró la guerra y él, hasta ahora, sólo nos ha advertido.

-Lo que tu digas cielo- respondió Arnold sin ánimos de querer comenzar una discusión- Llegamos- dijo una vez frente a la casa de los Johanssen-Heyerdahl.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana- notó que el rubio estaba tenso y sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla- Descansa.

-Espera- la tomó del brazo y la besó en los labios de una manera dulce- Disculpa mi actitud pero Lila, Anne y Mark me tienen nervioso.

-Arnold- dijo la rubia escuchando un nombre desconocido hasta ese momento- ¿Quién es Anne?

-Larga historia cielo- respondió cansado- Te la contaré otro día- notó los celos en la mirada de la rubia y sonrió- No te preocupes cariño, no es competencia para ti- la besó nuevamente.

-Está bien- sonrió despreocupada- Te amo. Y descanse por favor, señor gruñón.

-Así lo haré cariño- la besó por última vez- Que tengas dulces sueños.

Ella salió del auto contoneando las caderas de manera sexy para hacer sufrir un poco a su amado. Él sólo se quedó ahí observándola hasta que entró a la casa. Era increíble como dentro de todos los problemas y dilemas mentales que tenía Helga era capaz de cambiar todo su mundo con sólo un poco de su cariño y unos cuantos besos. Luego de reflexionar lo maravillosa que era su novia/esposa se marchó a descansar pues al día siguiente volvería a verla.

* * *

Helga durmió plácidamente toda la noche. Parecía ser que enfrentar sus problemas o por lo menos analizarlos junto a su amado los hacía mucho más pequeños. Al despertar tomó un baño y se vistió con unos jeans sencillos y una camiseta holgada para su comodidad. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su amiga en la cocina.

-Buenos días Helga- saludó la oriental con una sonrisa- Veo que arreglaste las cosas con Arnie.

-Así es mi querida mejor amiga- sonrió la rubia y se sentó frente a su amiga a comer unas tostadas y un café- Ahora lo sé todo.

-¿Y que decía el sobre?- preguntó curiosa la orienta pero al ver la cara de desagrado miles de suposiciones llegaron a su mente- ¿Qué tan mal?

-Terrible es poco- suspiro pesado y bebió un sorbo de café- Le dijo que lo amaba, ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡¿Qué dijo qué?!- la oriental escupió el café- Debes estar bromeando.

-Para nada chica- sacudió un poco la cabeza para evitar pensar en eso- pero no me preocupa pues luego Mark me habló y…

-¿Volvió a llamarte?- ahora sin duda todo era confusión en la mente de la oriental.

-Así es, pero no fue desagradable- la rubia notó la mirada inquisidora de su amiga- Digo, no es que me guste que esté llamándome tanto pero creo que él no esta del lado de su prima. No sé que es lo que está pasando pero sé que él podría ayudarme a resolverlo.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas de una vez?- la oriental cuestionó- sería más fácil y saldrías de dudas. Además así Arnie estaría más tranquilo porque estoy segura de que a él no le fascina verte hablar con Mark después de lo ocurrido hace años.

-No le agrada nada la idea- respondió con sinceridad- Pero ya intenté preguntarle a Sawyer y me dijo que no podía decirme lo que ocurría por ahora y tengo la sensación de que debo creerle. Espero no equivocarme.

-La intuición Pataki jamás falla amiga- sonrió nuevamente la oriental- Arnold llamó y me dijo que vendría a pasar el rato contigo.

-¿Tan temprano? Eso es un record en el muchacho- bromeó la rubia- Creo que se merece un premio.

-No en mi presencia Helga- bromeó la oriental- Además recuerda que viene Jamie 'O, Simonne, la pequeña Marie y mi querida Timberly. No querrás darles un espectáculo.

-No me refería a ese tipo de premios Pheobs- rio la rubia- ¿Cuándo mi mejor amiga se convirtió en una chica tan sucia? Yo hablaba de prepararle un almuerzo especial.

-Hubieras comenzado diciendo eso Helga- rio Pheobe- ¿Trabajarás en tu libro hoy?

-Pensé que necesitaban ayuda.

-Por ahora creo que no hay nada que hacer- sonrió y se puso de pie la oriental- iré a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ahora que lo preguntas Pheobs- sonrió maliciosamente- Grandes cantidades de chocolate estarían bien.

-Helga, sabes que el chocolate te pone hiperactiva- la reprendió Pheobe pero notó la suplica en los ojos de su amiga- Está bien te traeré el estúpido chocolate pero debes compartirlo conmigo.

-Está bien Pheobs- dijo alegre la rubia- Recogeré este desorden y me pondré a escribir.

-Me parece perfecto, nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

La oriental se fue y Helga limpió la cocina. Al terminar se fue a la sala y comenzó a escribir en su laptop. Llevaba media hora allí cuando el timbre sonó. A regañadientes se apartó de su trabajo y abrió la puerta. Al ver a quien tenía enfrente no le importó haberse desconcentrado.

-Buenos días hermosa- dijo Arnold besándola.

-Buenos días guapo- respondió Helga al separarse- Te estaba esperando hace un rato.

-Es que pasé a ver a mis padres e insistieron en que tomara desayuno con ellos- entró a la casa y cerró la puerta- ¿Los chicos?

-Geraldo fue a buscar a sus hermanos y Pheobs en la tienda- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la sala- Tengo que trabajar en mi libro porque lo he descuidado un poco, espero que no te moleste verme en la computadora un rato.

-Para nada- le besó la punta de la nariz y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella- Yo leeré un poco alguno de los libros que hay aquí.

-Es una excelente idea cariño- comenzó a teclear.

-¿Sabias que te ves hermosa haciendo eso?- dijo observándola.

-Arnold.

-Dime Helga.

-Guarda silencio.

-Está bien.

* * *

Así se quedaron durante un rato. Ella escribiendo mientras él leía. Por momentos el la distraía con algún cumplido o ella le lanzaba una bolita de papel para desconcentrarlo. Disfrutaron de estar juntos en silencio. Cerca del medio día les comenzó a dar hambre por lo que Helga se decidió a preparar algo para almorzar con su amado y sus amigos.

* * *

Ella estaba en la cocina mientras el rubio seguía hundido en el libro que había tomado. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe e ingresó a la casa la tropa Johanssen en todo su esplendor junto a la próxima integrante, Pheobe. Los rubios se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron con agrado.

* * *

Conversaron durante un rato antes de almorzar, una vez servido comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban.

-Esto está delicioso Helga- La alagó Simonne- Tienes que darme la receta.

-Si ya no estuviera casado me casaría contigo nena- bromeó Jamie 'O antes de ser reprendido por su esposa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sonrojada la rubia- Con gusto te daré la receta Simonne. Es bastante sencilla. Si gustas puedes decirme Hel, así me llaman todos.

-Entonces tu dime Monné- sonrió dulcemente la afroamericana- Arnie tiene mucha suerte de haber encontrado a una chica tan dulce como tú. ¡Eres un suertudo!

-Monné, eso lo dices porque conoces Hel ahora, antes era un verdadero tormento para Arnie- bromeó Timberly.

-¡Tim! Silencio niña- la calló Gerald- Aunque en cierta forma tienes razón, esta chica era un torbellino.

-Sigue así Gerald y te quedarás sin postre- sentenció la oriental.

-Está bien Pheobs- dijo resignado el moreno provocando la risa de todos.

-Monné hace bastante que no te veía, aún estabas embarazada de la pequeña Marie- sonrió el rubio- Por cierto, dormida se ve hermosa.

-Así es, pero desde que aprendió a gatear se ha vuelto una calamidad- bromeó- Ahora ya tiene diez meses y pronto comenzará a caminar.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Helga- Espero verla despierta.

-Lo más probable es que la veas luego, ya es hora de que coma- respondió la afroamericana- ¿Ustedes no han pensado en tener hijos?

-¿Nosotros?- se sonrojó el rubio- Pues me encantaría ser padre.

-Aunque a mi me da un poco de miedo- dijo igual de sonrojada la rubia- A pesar de eso creo que sería algo encantador.

-A tener hijos le temes, pero no a hacer el trabajo previo- bromeó Timberly.

-¡Timberly!- La regañaron al unísono sus hermanos. Los rubios se pusieron aún más colorados.

-Esa fue buena Tim- rio Pheobe.

-Por Dios Pheobe, no le des más alas a esta niña- reclamó el moreno- Creo que me voy a enfermar teniendo cerca a este tornado.

-Y será peor cuando vea a Susan- agregó el rubio- Está ansiosa de verla.

-¡Mi querida Susan!- dijo feliz la pequeña morena- Recuérdenme que debo llamarla luego.

-Por cierto- dijo la rubia cambiando de tema- ¿Cuándo irán al departamento?

-Ya fuimos, pero hay un pequeño problema- dijo Jamie 'O- Tenemos mucho que limpiar y organizar pero no podremos hacerlo con la pequeña allí. Hay mucho polvo y podría enfermarse.

-Ustedes podrían cuidarla- indagó Pheobe- Sería maravilloso para nosotros porque así podríamos terminar todo el trabajo hoy. Además podrían practicar para sus futuros hijos.

-Pues…- dijo Arnold indeciso.

-Yo…- de igual manera Helga.

-Tomaré eso como un si- dijo divertido Gerald.

-Bien- sonrió complacida Simonne- Luego de que coma les diré lo que tienen que hacer, no es mucho así que no creo que tengan problemas.

-Por mi está bien- dijo feliz Arnold- Si pudimos cuidar un huevo, podremos cuidar a un bebé- todos rieron.

-Claro, sólo espero que esta vez no se nos pierda Arnoldo- bromeó la rubia provocando más risas.

* * *

Terminaron de comer y despertaron a la pequeña. Era una niña activa y juguetona, recorrió toda la casa a gateos y disfrutó mucho de la atención. Llegó el momento en que todos se marcharan pero a la niña no le importó pues los rubios habían logrado entretenerla.

Timberly se había ido a la casa de huéspedes puesto que se quedaría con su mejor amiga y los demás se marcharon al departamento que debían ordena. No había nadie más que ellos tres.

* * *

Helga y Arnold miraban a la pequeña recorrer la casa y analizar con sus manos los objetos de esta. Le parecía fácil hasta el momento su trabajo pero lo malo vendría cuando ya no había nada nuevo que la niña pudiera conocer. Ella se sentó frente a ellos y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-¿Helga?- dijo confundido Arnold.

-Dime Arnold- dijo la rubia tomando en brazos a la pequeña.

-¿Qué hacemos con un bebé?- soltó con inseguridad por lo que la rubia se enterneció.

-Existe un mundo de probabilidades cielo- le dijo mientras aún cargaba a la pequeña y la mecia haciéndola reir. Esto enterneció profundamente al rubio.

Ver a su amada con ese instinto maternal lo hacían desear verla a ella con barriga, sosteniendo a un hijo de ambos en brazos, haciéndolo dormir, alimentándolo. La sola idea le parecía de lo más increíble pero sabía que aún eran muy jóvenes y que las cosas entre ellos no eran lo suficientemente estables. Entre sus pensamientos no notó que la rubia le estaba hablando.

* * *

-¡Arnold!- dijo sin recibir respuesta, por lo que comenzó a hablarle a la pequeña- Nena, mira al tío idiota, ahí parado mirándonos con una sonrisa boba en lo labios. ¿Sabes pequeña? Yo me enamoré de esa sonrisa pero en momentos en los que me ignora me dan ganas de arrancarle esa mueca de la cara. ¿No te parece una gran idea?

-Agu, gugu, dada, gu- balbuceba la pequeña Marie.

-Concuerdo contigo Marie, creo que mejor te llevaré sola al parque.

-Alto ahí cielo- dijo el rubio aún sonriendo- Yo las acompaño.

-¡Despertó Marie! El tío Arnoldo despertó- bromeó la rubia- Ten a la pequeña mientras preparo sus cosas.

-Está bien- dijo tomando con cuidado a la pequeña- Por cierto Helga, yo también amo tu sonrisa.

-Gracias por avisarme que estabas escuchando cabeza de balón- dijo exasperada mientras ponía algunas cosas en un bolso de bebé y tomaba el cochecito.

-No hay de que cariño- respondió divertido el rubio y se dirigió a la pequeña- Creo que tía Hel está un poco molesta ¿Cierto? Pero si ella se hubiera imaginado lo hermosa que se vería embarazada o con un hijo nuestro en los brazos estaría igual que yo. Esté será nuestro secreto preciosa- le guiño un ojo a la pequeña que sonrió mientras balbuceaba.

-¿Qué secreto?- preguntó la rubia curiosamente.

-Nada cielo, vámonos- dijo tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola salir de la casa.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! mph mph! (aclaración de garganta) Antes que todo se merecen una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo. No era mi intención que este capítulo demorara tanto en ser subido pero como comprenderán la universidad me absorbió por completo estas últimas dos semanas. Ya empezaron mis pruebas y lamentablemente tengo que estudiar si no me irá mal, muuuuuuy mal (llanto), pero por fin aquí está este capítulo que no sé si es bueno o malo pero es la transición a los desastres, si como leyeron, comenzarán los verdaderos desastres entre este y el otro capítulo._

_Es un capítulo bastante largo y espero que les guste porque lo hice con muchísimo cariño para todos ustedes mis adorados lectores :D Como pudieron darse cuenta la guerra entre hembras está casi declarada, bueno, aún falta una que se haga presente ¿De que lado estará Annie? ¿Arnold le confesará a Helga quién es ella y por qué lo tiene tan nervioso? Es algo que sólo sabremos cuando logre escribir el capítulo pero les adelanto que ya tengo las respuesta en mi cabeza (Wooooooooooooow :o sorpresa y silencio total de los lectores...) Por cierto, utilicé a la pequeña hija de Jamie 'O se preguntarán por qué, bueno es porque me encantan los bebés, mi presiosa carrera me persigue a todos lados, si no saben cual es pues se los cuento desde ahora, Pedagogía en Educación Parvularia. Me encanta el trabajo con los pequeños diablillos y es por eso que lo incluí. Volviendo a lo anterior, no se imaginan lo que tengo planeado MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa malvada y caras de confusión)._

___Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, me encantan porque me dejan saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo, gracias por leer :) Ahora mis mensajitos._

___**Ilse Jean Pataki:** Lindura, siento como si hace mil siglos que no te escribiera, comprenderás que la Universidad me tiene loca :cccc Espero que te esté yendo bien entre las fiestas y la uni, comprendo eso de no tener tiempo :ccc Ojalá que estés super bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, un besito y cuidate mucho, nos leemos :D_

___**Mechitas!:** Lindura, espero que tu peque ya esté muy bien y que podamos ponernos al corriente pronto :DD un abrazo enorme y ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchos abrazos y besitos :**_

___**Lebel:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad que cuando las leí me alegraron bastante :DDDDD Ahora por lo meloso, cursi y rosa debo confesar que es mi esencia, si no, no tendría mi sello personal. Mark es, bueno el es, no lo sé extraño, es un personaje que definitivamente le dará un giro extraño a todo, no te lo esperas, te lo aseguro y por cierto, no es el único que hará cambios, hay alguien que logrará poner todo, pero absolutamente todo de cabeza. Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios en el Fic, nos leemos prontito, un abrazo gigante._

___**MixelleStephany:** Es un gusto que leas el FF, espero que sigas leyendolo porque te aseguro que te encantarán las vueltas del destino, por cierto actualiza prontito :DD un abrazo gigantesco, nos leemos._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que por fin tendré tiempo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tengo una semana de vacaciones por fiestas patrias así que podré escribir por lo menos 3 capítulos nuevos, así que me tendrán seguido escribiéndoles._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: ¿Acaso no tienen una idea de que es lo que tramo? Espero que si porque si no muchos querrán matarme pronto... Nos leemos luego... MUAJAJAJAJA!_


	13. El inicio del problema

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.

**Capítulo XIII.- El inicio del problema.**

Una vez en el parque Helga corría con la pequeña en brazos siendo seguida de cerca por Arnold que quería cobrar venganza de su rubia amada después de derramarle un jugo de manzana en el pantalón.

-¡Esto no es justo Hel!- refunfuñó el rubio- Son dos contra uno.

-El tío es un cobarde ¿Cierto nena?- le dijo Helga a la pequeña Marie haciendo que esta ría- ¿Acaso tienes miedo CIELO?- dijo la rubia burlándose de Arnold.

-Bien, entonces me rindo- dijo el rubio sacando un pañal de tela y batiéndolo al viento- Ustedes son demasiado poderosas.

-Está bien mi cabeza de balón- sonrió la chica- entonces es un tratado de paz- se acercó a su novio/esposo pero al llegar junto a él cae en cuenta de que es una trampa pues esta atrapada en un ataque de cosquillas- Arnold…- dice riendo de buena gana- me la… pagarás, esto es… trampa- la pequeña se le comenzó a resbalar- ¡La niña Arnoldo!

-Está bien con esto quedamos a mano- rio el muchacho y tomó a la niña en brazos- dámela, iré a darle su jugo. ¿Te divertiste pequeña?- la niña balbuceó con una sonrisa- Si, yo también me divertí, además Hel se lo merecía por ser tan tramposa.

-Oí eso, cabezón- se burló la rubia- Ya veremos quién es el tramposo cuando lleguemos a casa- se sentó en una banca junto a su amado- llamaré a Pheobs y tú cámbiale el pañal.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- dijo nervioso- creo que será algo complicado.

-Cielo sólo hazlo- rio la rubia mientras Arnold comenzaba a cambiar a la pequeña. Tomó su celular y le marcó a su amiga- Capitana Helga reportándose- bromeó.

_-Muy bien soldado- bromeó la oriental- ¿Cómo están?_

-Bien amiga, estamos en el parque jugando con la pequeña- miró como Arnold tomaba el talco sin saber que hacer- Espera un momento Pheobs. Camarón con pelos sólo échale eso encima y ya ¿ves?- sonrió al ver que el talco estaba puesto- Ahora ponle el pañal- volvió a hablar con su amiga- Bien Pheobs, ya me encargué del asunto.

_-¿Arnie está cambiándole el pañal a Marie?- rio la oriental- Eres mi ídola amiga._

-Eso ya lo sé- sonrió la rubia- el muchacho hace lo que ordena la capitana.

-Oí eso Hel- bromeó Arnold y le besó la mejilla a su amada. Tomó a la pequeña y fue a jugar con ella en el césped.

_-Creo que será un buen padre amiga- sonrió la oriental- Hel nosotros iremos a casa dentro de una hora para recoger las cosas y traer a Marie a su nueva casa._

-Bien, eso era exactamente lo que quería saber, entonces nosotros la iremos a recostar para que descase, ha sido un día muy divertido.

_-Me alegro mucho amiga- Pheobe sonrió al ver a su futuro marido frente a ella- Bien, nos vemos Hel._

-Nos vemos Pheobs- sonrió la rubia- y dile al cabeza de cepillo que no se pare de esa manera frente a ti porque te dejará en shock.

_-Tú como…- dijo la oriental interrumpida por su amiga._

-Soy tu mejor amiga chica- rio- nos vemos luego, adiós- la rubia colgó para luego mirar con amor a su novio/esposo que jugaba con la pequeña mientras le hacia ruidos graciosos. Cómo amaría tener un hijo de Arnold, pero eso aún era muy pronto.

-Hel, sucede algo- dijo el rubio mirándola, ella sólo sonrió.

-Nada cielo- se puso de pie y guardó las cosas- debemos ir a casa para cambiar a la pequeña y que descanse un poco antes de que vengan por ella.

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo con algo de tristeza- está bien.

-No te preocupes- lo besó con cuidado y puso a la pequeña en su cochecito- estoy segura que el abusivo de Jamie 'O nos dejará a cargo de la pequeña nuevamente.

-En eso tienes razón- rio Arnold- bien, llevaré a las dos preciosas mujeres a casa.

* * *

Caminaron lentamente hasta la salida del parque para luego apresurarse un poco hasta la casa de sus amigos. Bañaron a la pequeña y Arnold la haría dormir. Se sentó con ella en brazos sobre la cama de sus amigos y con la pequeña dormida sobre su pecho el también se durmió. Cuando Helga entró a tapar a la pequeña vio tal escena y se quedó enternecida.

-Creo que debería despertarlos pero se ven tan tiernos ahí- sonrió ante una idea- mejor me recostaré a su lado un momento.

Se recostó junto a ellos y casi al instante se quedó dormida. El día había sido lo suficientemente largo como para poder resistir un rato más sin descansar.

* * *

Pheobe, Gerald, Jamie 'O y Simonne llegaron a la casa casi dos horas después porque la mudanza había tardado más de lo que pensaban. Revisaron todo el primer piso y notaron que no estaban sus amigos ni la pequeña pero si sus cosas.

-Phebs- dijo al afroamericana algo nerviosa por no encontrar a su pequeña- ¿Crees que hayan salido otra vez? Se hace tarde y Marie no lleva su abrigo.

-No lo creo Monné- dijo la oriental cuando algo se le ocurrió- ¡Ya sé donde están! Gerald, porque no llevas a Jamie 'O a la cocina a comer algo mientas subimos con Monné a buscar a los muchachos.

-Ok, cariño- sonrió burlón el moreno- Pero si están haciendo cochinadas gritas.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo su hermano sorprendido- Si ese par está haciendo tonterías frente a mi pequeña, mataré al rubio.

-Tranquilo cuñado- rio la oriental- No le hagas caso a este bobo. Ellos deben estar viendo películas con la pequeña, nada más que eso. Además si estuvieran haciendo algo ya lo sabríamos porque las cosas estarías algo desordenadas aquí abajo- rio nuevamente- Vamos Monné.

-Vamos Pheobs- rio la afroamericana y cuando llegaron a la escalera soltó un comentario divertida- Son algo salvajes ¿No es así?

-Ni te lo imaginas querida- bromeó Pheobe y comenzaron a subir.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación vieron como los tres dormían plácidamente y sonrieron. Simonne tomó a la pequeña en brazos y ayudó a Pheobe a tapar mientras murmuraban algo.

-Son bastante tiernos- dijo la morena- Creo que serán excelentes padres.

-Yo también lo creo- sonrió la orienta- A pesar de que han tenido que pasar por innumerables pruebas su amor ha sido fuerte. Creo que un pequeñín sólo reforzaría su unión.

-¿Tan difícil ha sido para ellos?- la orienta sólo asintió- Pues creo que tendrás que contarme esto.

-Encantada- dijo la oriental- pero te lo diré mientras preparamos la cena ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece genial- dijo dándole el último vistazo a los rubios que para ese minuto se habían abrazado.

* * *

Ambas salieron de la habitación y prepararon la cena. Pheobe le contó a su amiga Monné todas las desavenencias que habían tenido que pasar el matrimonio Shortman. Ella incluso lloró ante el relato tan triste que habían tenido que pasar sus nuevos amigos.

-Creo que es una historia realmente admirable- dijo entre sollozos- no puedo crees que ellos hayan pasado por tanto desde tan pequeños sólo por amarse.

-Como lo oyes amiga, esto ha sido un caos- suspiró ante el recuerdo de Lila nuevamente en sus vidas- Y últimamente he tenido un grave presentimiento, esa chica que te dije, Lila- asintió la morena secándose las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas- Bien, ella apareció nuevamente y cada vez que lo hace ocurre algo que hace que los muchachos se distancien sin darse cuenta.

-Pero no lo entiendo si ellos se ven tan felices y unidos- miró cuestionadora- Dime Pheobs ¿Has notado algo extraño en ellos?

-Pues la verdad si- dijo sincera- Hace una semana atrás podía ver en sus ojos la seguridad y ahora lo único que veo es tristeza y miedo. Si ella no desaparece la cosa se pondrá peor. Y hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Qué es?- dijo impaciente- Está historia es demasiado interesante como para perderme algo.

-Mientras Helga estaba en New York, Arnie estudió derecho y hace un año comenzó a trabajar en un bufete de abogados. Es uno de los más prestigiosos y por supuesto como un gran abogado tiene una excelente, servicial y hermosa secretaria.- Pheobe se detuvo y vio en los ojos de Monné esa chispa que le daba a entender que sabía lo que venía- Ellos se hicieron amigos pero para mala suerte ella se enamoró de él. Aún ahora se le insinúa. Pero no te engañes, él aún no le dice nada a Hel porque si ella se entera las cosas se pondrán peor. Imagínate que ella ya está insegura de que Arnold se encuentre a Lila por la ciudad para tener que estar insegura porque su novio, esposo o lo que sea tenga a una acosadora en la oficina.

-Debe ser terrible para él- dijo la mujer intranquila- Y por cierto ¿Cómo se llama ella? La secretaria.

-Pues ella se llama Anne- dijo tristemente la oriental

-¿Quién es Anne?- Ambas mujeres se voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron parada a Helga que las miraba inquisidora. Las dos cruzaron miradas y se revolvieron en el lugar que estaban. Esto no pasó inadvertido para la rubia- ¿Me van a decir o no?

-Si me lo preguntas Hel, creo que no es a nosotras a quién debes preguntarnos eso- dijo Pheobe sabiendo de ante mano que su amiga no creería una mentira- Tú sabes muy bien de donde obtener respuestas.

-Creo que Pheobe tiene razón linda- dijo nerviosa la morena- Yo no sé quién es ella porque como pudiste darte cuenta yo pregunté primero.

-La verdad es que ya sabía que no me dirían- dijo calmadamente para sentarse frente a Monné- ¿Tiene que ver con Arnold? Porque si es así prefiero saberlo desde ahora.

-No lo sé amiga- dijo Pheobe en un suspiro para luego cambiar de tema- ¿Dónde está Arnie?

-Si, si, ¿Dónde está?- secundó la morena- Creo que se merece un regaño de mi parte por todas las estupideces que te hizo.

-¿Le contaste la historia?- dijo la rubia divertida ante la sonrisa cómplice de Pheobe- Pues me alegro que lo sepas Monné. Él está en la sala con los muchachos haciéndole caras a Marie. Creo que apostaron o algo así.

-Le dije a Jamie 'O que no volviera a hacer eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño provocando la risa de sus amigas. Antes de salir de la cocina dijo- Creo que serán dos hombres los que se llevarán un regaño.

_-¡Gané!- gritó Gerald en la sala- ¡Se los dije perdedores!_

-Mas bien que sean tres- sonrió maléficamente mientas las chicas reían por eso.

Ella salió de la cocina y comenzó a gritarles a los muchachos. Helga pensó en aprovechar el momento para sacarle algo de información a su amiga pero decidió que esperaría hasta después de la cena para preguntarle al verdadero implicado.

* * *

Todo transcurrió tranquilo durante la cena, las chicas conversaban y se reían mientras que los muchachos estaban particularmente silenciosos y avergonzados por sus regaños. Cada tanto alguno abría la boca para reprochar algo que ellas decían sobre ellos pero se detenían de inmediato al ver la mirada castigadora que les lanzaba la afroamericana. Realmente una escena digna de compartir. Llegó el momento de la despedida pues el futuro matrimonio llevaría a la familia a su departamento y luego pasaría por la casa de huéspedes a llevar las maletas de Timberly.

-Me agradó mucho conocerte Hel- dijo Simonne abrazando a Helga y luego a Arnold- Y tú cariño, pórtate bien pues ya le di mi número telefónico por si llegas a descarrilarte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta amiga- sonrió la rubia mientras abrazaba a Jamie 'O y besaba la frente de la pequeña Marie- Y tú grandulón cuida a la pequeña, no vaya a ser que Monné te descubra nuevamente haciendo apuestas de quién logra que ella ría más.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no prometo nada encanto- bromeó el moreno antes de ser jalado de la oreja por su esposa- Era broma cielo- se disculpó y se despidió de rubio- Ten cuidado Arnold, espero que no se le peguen las malas costumbres de Monné a Helga.

-No te preocupes amigo- sonrió el rubio y luego el terrón invadió su rostro al ver la mirada de su amada novia/esposa- Digo, es que ella ya sabe como controlarme.

-Así veo amigo- rio Gerald y notó que su futura esposa lo miraba de igual manera que Helga a Arnold- Nosotros ya estamos controlados hermano.

-Ajá- rio Pheobe- Nosotros volvemos en un rato, por favor no hagan locuras, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

Los rubios se sonrojaron y Helga empujó a su amiga fuera de la casa- Como digas Pheobs- cerró la puerta y una vez en la sala se dejó caer en el sillón.

* * *

Un momento después se Arnold llegó a su lado y la abrazó en silencio. Ambos disfrutaban de esos pequeños momentos en los que podían estar solos. Helga recordó un nombre, _Anne. _Sintió los latidos del corazón mucho más rápidos y fuertes. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, esos que en ese momento se veían sorprendidos. Sentía que lo que oiría no le iba a gustar pero prefería eso a seguir con la duda, así que se dio valor y habló.

-Arnold…- sentía la garganta secarse lentamente pero debía hacerlo- Hay algo que tienes que decirme.

El muchacho se sentía completamente nervioso. La extraña manera de separarse de él lo había dejado confundido y eso no le agradaba. Podía ver en ella la inseguridad.

-Di…- tragó antes de poder hablar- Dime Helga.

-¿Quién es Anne?- Preguntó de una vez.

Él sabía que tendría que decirle a Helga pero no creyó que tan pronto. Se decidió a hablar de una vez y no huir más de esa conversación.

-Pues verás…-dijo recordando.

_Flashback._

_Era su primer día de trabajo en el bufete de Marvin & Stanford (actualmente Stanford & Shortman). Le habían adelantado que tendría una secretaria nueva pues todas las demás estaban asignadas y así su relación laboral no se vería afectada por él modo de trabajo anterior._

_Caminaba en el pasillo y encontró su oficina, sólo por el hecho de que su nombre estaba escrito en ella. Era bastante temprano por lo que su secretaría aun no estaba en su escritorio. Aprovecharía para organizarse antes. Puso algunas carpetas en los estantes, su título en la pared y su maletín al lado de asiento._

_Se sentó y recargó su peso en la silla, era bastante cómoda y relajante. Antes de comenzar a analizar el folder de su primer caso hizo lo mismo que hacía antes de un examen en la universidad. Sacó un pequeño relicario, muy parecido al de Helga, donde tenía la foto de ambos durante una feria del queso antes de su graduación. Comenzó a mirarla y a acariciar la foto de la bella rubia que tenía en él._

_-Que bella eres mi amor- suspiró- siempre lo has sido y estoy seguro de que lo seguirás siendo. Fui un idiota, pero eso ya lo sabes desde que éramos niños. ¿Sabes? Hoy es mi primer día como abogado. Te prometo que estarás orgullosa de mi porque cada cosa que he hecho, todo, es gracias a ti y a tus recuerdos- Observó triste el relicario y lo presionó contra su pecho- No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de lo que pasó, me encantaría poder disculparme y decirte cuanto te amo pero no sé si me perdones, aunque realmente no lo merezco._

_Él rubio no se dio cuenta que una mujer escultural entró a su oficina con una falda corta y muy pegada que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, acompañado de un escote y una chaqueta sencilla que cubría solo lo necesario. No era vulgar pero era extremadamente provocadora._

_-Te amo- dijo Arnold con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Disculpe?- dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada ante su guapo jefe. El abrió los ojos y la vio allí frente a él, le parecía hermosa pero no tanto como su Helga. Se sonrojó al verse descubierto en su monólogo y además en su recorrido visual ante las curvas de su secretaria._

_-Yo…-dijo nervioso- Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando- avergonzado- Discúlpeme- le ofreció su mano y esta la estrechó- Me llamo Arnold Shortman y usted es…_

_-Yo soy Anne Meyer, mucho gusto- sonrió la muchacha sonrojada- soy su secretaria._

_-Pues me parece genial señorita Meyer- dijo cortés el muchacho soltando su mano y sonriendo amablemente- Creo que tendremos que empezar a trabajar inmediatamente porque ya dejaron aquí mi primer caso._

_-Por mi no hay problema, señor Shortman- dijo ella entre coqueta y nerviosa- por cierto, puede llamarme Annie._

_El rubio sonrió y asintió- Entonces sólo llámame Arnold._

_-Bien- dijo ella sonriente- Iré a instalarme, si necesita algo sólo llámame, Arnold._

_-Lo haré Annie, no te preocupes._

_Ella salió completamente feliz de que le haya tocado un jefe tan apuesto y encantador. Mientras el dentro le parecía maravilloso que una chica tan dulce se convierta en su secretaria. De seguro seremos grandes amigos, pensó._

_Y así fue, con el tiempo ellos comenzaron a tener una amistad pues ambos se tenían bastante confianza. Ella coqueteaba con Arnold pero el siempre lo tomó como un juego, mientras que él comenzó a salir con algunas muchachas que le presentaban sus colegas del bufete, nada serio, un par de cenas y nada más._

_Eso estaba matando a la muchacha hasta sólo un mes atrás._

_Fin del flashback._

Helga observó atenta la historia de como conoció a Anne. Le parecía completamente inocente pero algo en la voz de Arnold no la dejaba completamente tranquila.

-Y así fue como conocí a Annie- suspiró- Ella fue un apoyo para mi cuando no estabas, creo que era la única persona que no me golpeaba si lloraba nuevamente por ti.

-¿Y luego?- lo miró fijamente para darle valor.

-Luego pasó lo insospechable…

_Flashback._

_Hace aproximadamente un mes Arnold había tenido que quedarse preparando un caso muy importante hasta tarde en la oficina, desde que uno de sus jefes había renunciado el se había vuelto uno de los socios mayoritarios de la firma por lo que tenía que participar en más casos que antes. Eso realmente no me molestaba porque podía ocupar su mente en algo que no sea su adorada y soñada rubia. Además del hecho que le permitía pasar tiempo con su amiga y secretaria Annie._

_Esa noche ambos estaban tomándose un descanso y compartiendo unas ordenes de comida china cuando la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a el dejó su comida y se sentó en el sofá que estaba a un lado del escritorio. Él notó la mirada confundida de ella e hizo lo mismo._

_Sabía que su amiga había tenido problemas con Fred, el muchacho con el que salía pues estaba confundida de sus sentimientos por alguien más. Esto le preocupó al joven abogado con cabeza de balón, pues la quería bastante y sinceramente pensaba que había cometido un error tremendo al rechazar al muchacho, ya que se veían bastante enamorados. No dudó en hablarle pues quería aconsejarla._

_-Annie- dijo haciendo que ella lo mire con esos ojos miel que no expresaban nada cuando se posaban en él- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es por Fred? Te dije que era una mala idea dejarlo, sabes que el es un buen tipo y…_

_-No es por Fred- dijo suavemente la muchacha._

_-Te ama. Cuando se miraban parecía que estaba hechos el uno para el otro y realmente creo que deberías hablar con él y decirle que…_

_-No es por Fred- dijo un poco más fuerte pero aún así el rubio no se detenía._

_-Lo quieres y deseas una oportunidad. Creo que nadie podrá amarte como él lo hacía. Ese tipo es increíble. Me recuerda a Helga. Nunca vi a alguien que pudiera sentir tanta pasión como ella, es que era maravillosa y encantadora, aunque a veces era cruel y mandona, pero a pesar de eso era tan impulsiva y apasionada, tal como Fred lo es contigo. Conversen verás que todo resulta de maravilla. ¿No lo crees?- preguntó sonriente el rubio._

_-¿No entiendes que no es por Fred?- dijo suspirando._

_-Entonces ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo confundido- ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Quizás podríamos encontrar una solución a esto juntos, tú sabes que soy bastante bueno con las cosas difíciles y así te ayudaría a…_

_-Te amo Arnold- dijo sin respirar la morena y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la oficina._

_-¿Qué tu que?- dijo sorprendido el rubio- Estás bromeando ¿No es verdad?_

_-No Arnold- suspiró- Todo esté tiempo junto a ti me han hecho darme cuenta de que verdaderamente estoy loca por ti._

_-Pero Annie…- dijo el comprensivo- Tú sabes que yo no…_

_-No digas nada por favor- sonrió melancólica- Yo sé que aún la amas pero te prometo que te la quitaré del corazón._

_-Annie, yo…- dijo el rubio triste por no poder corresponderle._

_-Vamos Arnie, tenemos trabajo que hace y yo aún tengo hambre- sonrió la morena._

_-¿Eh?- dijo confundido. Pero al igual que ella quería evitar el tema- Si, además ya es tarde y aún nos falta terminar ese informe._

_Durante un par de días nada parecía cambiar, ellos seguían siendo los amigos de siempre como si esa confesión jamás hubiese ocurrido._

_Fin del flashback._

-La verdad estaba alagado pero no podía aceptar tener algo con ella- rio el rubio nervioso- Y siempre he estado enamorado de ti por mucho que me lo haya negado en el pasado. No jugaría con ella para intentar olvidarte, porque simplemente eso nunca pasaría.

-Pero…- dijo ella y vio dentro de los ojos verdes del rubio una gran laguna. Había algo más- Pero eso no es todo ¿Verdad?

-La verdad es que no cariño, yo no puedo mentirte- se revolvió los cabellos como cuando estaba nervioso- Esto pasó hace poco tiempo…

_Flashback._

_Luego de un par de días comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado ella apareció en su oficina antes de que el rubio se fuera a casa. Cerró la puerta con normalidad y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de él. Se cruzó de piernas lentamente con la suavidad con la que se mueve un león antes de cazar su presa._

_-Arnold- ronroneó la morena abriéndose los botones de la chaquetilla- Creo que tú y yo debemos dejar este jueguito y comenzar la acción. Te di tiempo para asimilarlo pero es hora de actuar._

_-A… Annie- dijo asustando y tragando saliva nerviosamente- ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Pues de esto- se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar al lado de Arnold. Lo giró en su silla y le dijo al oído- Es hora de que sepas lo que es realmente una mujer._

_-¿Eh?- dijo el antes de ser callado por un beso totalmente apasionado y agresivo, totalmente distintos a los besos de su Helga. Él por supuesto no le correspondió y la apartó con suavidad poniéndose de pie- Annie, eso está mal. Yo… yo no siento esto por ti._

_-Pero Arnold- dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda- Si no has estado con alguien desde que estuviste con ella como puedes saber si soy mejor. Déjame comprobarte que se siente hacer el amor con alguien experimentado- Comenzó a abrirle los botones de la chaqueta._

_-No Anne- dijo apartando sus manos con algo de brusquedad- Ya te dije que no siento lo mismo que tú. Además, no necesito la experiencia de ninguna mujer porque ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco he estado con nadie que no sea ella. La amo y lo haré siempre._

_-Pero Arnie…- dijo ella sorprendida y se dejó caer en el sillón._

_-Pero nada cariño- le dijo paternalmente, a pesar de tener la misma edad- Tú y yo somos grandes amigos y yo no puedo corresponderte, ahora si me disculpas. Me voy a casa._

_-Esto no se quedará así Arnold Shortman- dijo ella antes de que él se fuese de la oficina- Haré que me ames más que a nadie en este mundo._

_-Eso será imposible Anne- sonrió y le dio la espalda- Yo ya amo a alguien más que a nada en el mundo y además es mi esposa._

_Se marchó dejando frustrada tanto amorosa como sexualmente a la muchacha._

_Fin del flashback._

-Y como verás, estos últimos días las cosas no han cambiado mucho- suspiró cansado el rubio- Sus insinuaciones continuaron hasta que le dije que tú habías regresado. Creo que está molesta porque sólo me dirige la palabra cuando es algo del trabajo. Además no puedo despedirla porque es una secretaria muy eficiente y una buena amiga. Sólo está encaprichada.

-No puede ser verdad- dijo atónita la rubia- Tengo que preocuparme porque Lila no vuelva a interponerse entre nosotros y además de una secretaria con las hormonas revolucionadas. Esto es demasiado.

-Pero Hel- dijo el rubio sentado en el sofá intentando abrazarla mientras ella se abraza y se pone de pie- Yo ya le dejé las cosas claras. Ella no hará nada contra nosotros.

-¡Eso no lo sabes Arnold!- dijo la rubia perdiendo los estribos- Lo mismo decías de Lila y ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió? Pues yo si- Él se pone de pie para intentar contenerla pero ella sólo se aleja- Ahora no Arnold, esto es demasiado. Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Helga espera- dijo intentando alcanzarla pero ella fue más rápida y corrió escaleras arriba- ¡Maldición!- dijo pateando el sillón que estaba a su lado antes de dejar caer su peso en él. Allí esperaría a que Helga baje y si no era así el también podía subir por ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto Helga estaba en el baño de su habitación literalmente vomitando. La cantidad de emociones y los nervios por la historia de Arnold realmente le habían provocado ese estado. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y en cualquier momento todo lo que habían logrado podría hundirse. Se lavó los dientes e hizo gárgaras con el enjuague bucal. Se tendió en la cama y lloró amargamente. Era como si las lágrimas limpiaran un poco esa sensación de que todo lo que le ocurría era sólo el inicio de el gran problema que tendrían que enfrentar.

* * *

Arnold maldecía y revolvía su cabello nerviosamente. Comprendía a la perfección el dolor el en rostro de Helga y le dolía por ser él mismo el causante de aquello. Necesitaba a sus amigos en ese preciso momento y para su suerte ellos llegaron para salvarlo de sus propios reproches. Gerald y Pheobe estaban riendo pero se silenciaron de inmediato al ver los sombríos que se veían los ojos verdes de Arnold. Comprendieron que le había contado TODO a la encantadora rubia. No sabían bien que había ocurrido así que Gerald preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó viejo? ¿Ya le dijiste de Anne?

-Por favor hermano, no la nombres si quiera- dijo Arnold en un tono cansado y se dirigió a la oriental- Hey Pheobs! ¿Podrías ir a ver a Helga? Creo que no está bien y por lo que pude oír estaba… estaba vomitando. Creo que fue demasiado para ella.

-Pudiste habernos llamado- dijo algo enojada la oriental pero se suavizó al ver la preocupación en el rubio- No te preocupes, eso le ocurre cuando está bajo presión pero la revisaré y hablaré con ella ¿Está bien Arnie?

-Te lo agradezco- dijo el rubio antes de ver a su amiga salir de la sala y a su amigo sentarse frente a él.

-¿Me dirás que sucedió?- preguntó el moreno impaciente- O debo ir a preguntarle a ella.

-No Gerald- negó el rubio- Yo te diré todo.

Así fue como ellos comenzaron a conversar de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Mientras que en el piso de arriba Pheobe llamaba a la puerta de su amiga, sin tener respuesta por parte de ella.

-Helga, será mejor que abras si no quieres que tire abajo esta puerta- dijo nerviosa- Por favor Hel…

-Está bien Pheobs- dijo suavemente ya sin lágrimas pero con una palidez de ultratumba y una tristeza marcada en el rostro- Listo- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y bajó su mirada.

La oriental entró y cerró la puerta. La oscuridad no la dejaba ver a su amiga así que encendió las luces y se quedó asombrada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia. Los ojos hinchados, la palidez increíble y la tristeza que podía sentir en ella.

-Amiga, ¿Te sientes bien?- respondió nerviosa la oriental- Iré por mis cosas y te revisaré, no te ves nada bien.

-No Pheobs- la detuvo antes de que hiciera un escandalo e intentó sonreír para no preocuparla- Me siento bien, estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-Helga G. Pataki- dijo la oriental usando su tono serio- No te creo nada, te llevaré al hospital.

-¡Que no Pheobs!- negó la rubia- No quiero ir a ningún lado sólo necesito que me abraces.

-Amiga…- dijo triste la oriental y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. La rubia lloró nuevamente pero esta vez ya no sentía tanto dolor- Ya Hel, todo pasará- dijo acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos.

-Pe… pero Pheobe- dijo entre sollozos- Yo… no sé… si seré capaz de resistir. Es… demasiado para mi sola…

-No estás sola cariño- dijo su amiga maternalmente- Nos tienes a todos y más aún a Arnold. Él realmente está preocupado, parecía un zombie.

-Es que simplemente es terrible- dijo aun llorando pero más tranquila- No sólo debo preocuparme de la estúpida de Lila si no que también debo volverme una maldita psicópata para saber que se trae esa Anne con el cabeza de balón. ¡Criminal Pheobs! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?

Pheobe rio ante la ocurrencia de su amiga y la tranquilizó- Porque si no tuviera esa sonrisa tan dulce y esa mirada amable además de todos los otros atributos que tiene no te habrías enamorado de él amiga.

-¡Rayos! Es cierto- dijo sonriendo sincera ya sin las lágrimas- creo que en mi otra vida me enamoraré de un renacuajo y las cosas serán más fáciles.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Helga- sonrió la oriental mucho más tranquila al ver que su amiga había recuperado el color en el rostro y se veía más serena- Con respecto a Anne, no te preocupes, sé que Arnold no es tan idiota como para caer en su estúpido juego, así que debes tranquilizarte por eso.

-Pero no es lo mismo con Lila ¿Cierto?- soltó un suspiro- Si tan sólo supiera que de lo que dice es real y que es una farsa podría ser mucho más fácil. Si el idiota de Mark me dijese que es lo que pasa.

-Sabes que no sería tan emocionante si las cosas resultaran así- la tranquilizó- Esto también puedes incluirlo en tu nuevo libro. Toma estas situaciones como más material para tus escritos.

-En eso tienes razón hermana, las desgracias son un gran material-dijo irónica. Se miró al espejo y rio- ¡Diablos! Me veo terrible.

-La verdad es que si amiga- bromeó Pheobe- Ahora deberías lavarte la cara y bajamos para que hables con Arnold.

-¿Es necesario?- dijo haciendo un puchero- No estoy preparada aún para afrontar a Arnoldo el guapo y su club de admiradoras.

-Si no lo haces ahora entonces cuando Hel- dijo la oriental poniéndose de pie para mirar a su amiga de cerca- ¿Esperaras hasta que una de esas tontas se queden con tu novio? Esa no es la Helga que conozco.

-¿Es necesario que me lo digas así?- la rubia rodó los ojos- Está bien, pero espérame aquí. No quiero estar sola cuando hable con él. Necesitaré de mi mejor amiga.

-Claro Helga- sonrió la oriental- Te esperaré aquí, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea lo demás, pero si así lo quieres.

-De todas formas tú y el cabeza de cepillo se enterarán ¿No?- rio y entró al baño.

-¡Helga!- reclamó Pheobe antes de que su amiga cierre la puerta.

* * *

Abajo los muchachos terminaban de conversar lo acontecido recientemente. Las caras del moreno pasaban del asombro al horror pues si bien consideraba a Anne una mujer muy guapa, la hermosa rubia era su amiga y le parecía igual de terrible el relato.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió Gerald- dijo cansado el rubio- Entiendo a Helga. A mi también me molesta la actitud de Anne.

-Ya lo creo viejo- asintió preocupado el moreno- pero debes hacer algo.

-Lo sé viejo- contestó el rubio- Creo que debería hacer que se conozcan. Ellas podrían ser buenas amigas y yo tendría algo de paz.

-No lo sé amigo- dudó el moreno- Es decir, puede que sean amigas, pero está la posibilidad de que no resulte tan bien como esperas. Sabes muy bien que en el pasado Helga no era mi persona favorita y yo me oponía a tu relación con ella, pero luego se hizo mi amiga y conocí una parte bastante linda de ella. Es esa parte la que podría salir dañada con todo esto.

-Tienes razón Gerald, pero es mi única opción- respondió el rubio- Si no se conocen se odiarán más aún y yo ya no sé que hacer o que pensar. Se está volviendo un problema todo esto. Con Lila rondando y enviándome cartas de amor y Annie acosándome en el trabajo, apenas si tengo tiempo para estar tranquilo con mi esposa. Esto es una locura.

-Comprendo viejo- asintió y luego sonrió- Eres todo un galán amigo, pero tienes la suerte de tener a una de las mejores mujeres que he conocido a tu lado. Realmente Helga es una mujer increíble y ambos se merecen ser felices. Está decidido amigo- Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano- Si estás seguro de esto te ayudaré.

-Gracias viejo- se puso de pie e hicieron su saludo secreto- ¿Crees que Helga quiera hablarme?

-Pues claro que quiero hablarte, cabeza de balón- dijo Helga con suavidad desde la puerta haciendo que los dos muchachos la miren y sonrían- ¿Esperabas librarte de mi tan fácil? Te aseguro que no podrás.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya y los deje solos- dijo el moreno caminado hacia la puerta y cerrándole un ojo a su amigo.

-Eso no es posible Gerald- dijo sonriente Pheobe- Helga quiere que estemos aquí cuando hable con Arnie. Así que ven conmigo y sentémonos ahí.

-Pero Arnold puede molestarse si nos quedamos nena- dijo el moreno confundido- ¿Arnie?

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo sonriéndole a la rubia que aún con los parpados hinchados le parecía bellísima- De igual forma tú y Pheobs se enterarán.

Pheobe notó que el moreno iba a reprochar algo pero se le adelantó y le dijo en tono confidencial- No gastes tú tiempo- sonrió- Helga me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Creo que piensan igual y me asusta un poco.

-Así es cariño- dijo el moreno besando la mejilla de su novia mientras los rubios se sentaban frente a ellos en el sofá.

-Bien Arnold- dijo la rubia- Creo que debo entender que tienes un gran sequito de mujeres a tu alrededor pues no es la primera vez que estamos en esta situación y comprendería totalmente si quisieras estar con cualquier chica hermosa que se te cruce en el camino.

-Pero yo…- dijo Arnold confundido por la libertad que su novia/esposa le había dado en cuestión de segundos- Helga tú…

-Déjame terminar melenudo- tomó aire y continuó- permitiría que te fueras con cualquiera pero antes tendrías que demostrar que ya no me amas y eso no te será tan fácil porque, y escúchame bien, no te dejaría ir sin antes pelear por ti y por este amor que sentimos.

-Créeme que yo no me iría con nadie si no eres tú- sonrió el rubio al comprender las palabras de su amada- Yo te amo demasiado como para permitir que alguien se interponga entre nosotros. Te juro que eres la única mujer a la que he amado y a la que amaré en toda mi vida.

-Arnold yo también te amo y sé que esto es difícil para nosotros- le tomó la mano entre las de ella- Yo no permitiré por nada del mundo que nos separemos. La única manera de que yo me aleje de ti sería si tú ya no me amaras. Entonces en ese momento lo habría perdido todo.

-Entonces eso jamás pasará mi amor- cubrió las manos de ella con las suyas- Yo uní mi vida a ti y eso no se romperá jamás porque siempre habrá algo que nos mantenga unidos. Te amo Helga.

Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente para luego juntar su frente a la de ella mientras ambos cerraban los ojos. Sus amigos estaban enternecidos pero de repente un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas y se miraron extrañados.

-¿Sentiste eso Gerald?- dijo algo preocupada Pheobe.

-Creí que sólo había sido yo nena- dijo confundido el moreno- Fue extraño.

-Ni que lo digas- contestó la oriental- Algo que no me agrada está a punto de ocurrir.

-Así parece Pheobs- dijo el moreno abrazando protectoramente a su amada y besando su frente- Pero no podemos decirles nada, eso los pondría más tensos aún.

-Exacto cielo- dijo esto mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del fornido moreno- Ahora sólo nos queda estar ahí para cuando las cosas se pongan peores.

-Sí mi amor- contestó- Creo que es momento de bajarlos de la nube, ya es tarde y mañana él y yo debemos trabajar.

-Déjalos un poco más- sonrió la oriental- además no es la primera vez que se van algo cansados al trabajo.

-Eso no es justo Pheobe- dijo divertido el moreno- Ahora sólo Arnold puede gozar de esa alegría porque decidimos hacer esa promesa que no quieres romper- se acercó tentadoramente hasta ella.

-Ah no chico listo- dijo ella poniéndose de pie- Sabes muy bien la razón de esa promesa y será así hasta el día de la boda ¿Está claro?

-Creo que Pheobs está decidida moreno- bromeó Helga- Pero no te preocupes porque no eres el único que está en esa situación, decidí apoyar a mi amiga en esto así que tu amigo aquí presente no tendrá "eso" durante unos días. Están en igualdad de condiciones.

-Pero yo…- dijo el rubio con los ojos abiertos como plato- Eso no es justo- bromeó.

-Pues a mi me parece perfecto Arnold- rio Pheobe- Esa es una excelente idea, amiga.

-Claro, claro- dijo Gerald sentándose junto a Arnold y cruzándose los dos de brazos al mismo tiempo como niños pequeños- Esto será genial, seremos dos amigos frustrados sexualmente, preparando una boda y con dos novias monumentales, es simplemente genial.

-Ya lo creo viejo- dijo Arnold haciendo puchero como broma- Ahora estaremos condenados a noches frías y vacías sin posibilidad de acción.

-Ya déjense de tonterías- dijo Helga divertida- Es hora de dormir así que creo que Arnold debe marcharse porque mañana debe… trabajar…

-Tranquila Hel, pensé que ese asunto estaba arreglado- dijo Pheobe observando a su amiga.

-Y lo está hermana pero jamás dije que la idea me encante- sonrió y jaló a Arnold para que se ponga de pie- Ya lo sabes cabeza de balón, no quiero más sorpresas ¿Bueno?

-Como ordenes cielo- dijo tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más a él y la cargó de esa manera hasta la puerta- Hasta mañana cariño, te amo- y se besaron por última vez esa noche.

-Que descanses mi amor- sonrió- Nos veremos mañana luego de la prueba de los vestidos ¿De acuerdo?

-Es una gran idea- comenzó a salir- Nos vemos mañana muchachos.

-Nos vemos Arnie- dijo Pheobe despidiéndose desde la puerta de la sala.

-Espera Romeo- dijo Gerald junto a Helga- Recuerda que mañana iremos a ver los trajes. Un novio tan guapo como yo no puede vestirse con cualquier cosa- bromeó.

-Te llamaré durante la tarde para ponernos de acuerdo- dijo el rubio- Por cierto, el único novio guapo aquí soy yo.

-No lo sé amor- bromeó Helga- Gerald también tiene lo suyo, si Pheobs no fuera mi mejor amiga creo que te engañaría con él.

_-Escuché eso Helga- gritó la oriental desde la sala._

-¡Era una broma amiga!- dijo divertida Helga- ¿Ven lo que hacen?- rio- Ni loca te cambiaría por el pelos de espagueti cielo, buenas noches.

-¡Oye!- dijo Gerald haciéndose el ofendido y ambos rieron al verla marcharse- Esa chica está loca. Bien hermano, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Adiós viejo- hicieron su saludo de toda la vida y se marchó.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió normal para todos. Helga trabajaba en su libro, Pheobe organizaba algunos pendientes en casa, Gerald recogía pruebas de un asalto y Arnold trabajaba de lleno en un caso importante.

* * *

Las cosas parecían tranquilas en Stanford & Shortman hasta cerca del medio día cuando Anne entró a la oficina.

-Señor Shortman, es hora del almuerzo ¿Necesita algo antes de que me vaya?- Dijo la morena escultural muy formalmente. No recibió respuesta así que se dispuso a salir- Pues si es así, entonces me voy.

-Espera Anne- dijo Arnold dejando el folder con el caso al lado e indicándole una silla con la mano- Siéntate por favor, necesito conversar contigo.

-Estoy bien aquí- dijo de pie junto al escritorio- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Pues hablé con Helga sobre ti- eso sorprendió a la muchacha por lo que se sentó para no mostrarse nerviosa, cosa que no resultó porque Arnold era muy buen abogado y podía leer todas las señales corporales.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo entre nerviosa y ofendida- Yo no soy un tema de conversación.

-Sólo le comenté quién eras- dijo sonriente sin mencionar todo el problema por su causa- Y creo que sería una buena idea que se conozcan.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo ella ya sin ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿Cómo es posible que tú quieras que la conozca si podría odiarla? La verdad no lo entiendo Arnold.

-¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que me dices Arnold en semanas- sonrió- Dime que aceptas. Sé que te encantará conocerla. Ella es escritora, sería bueno que conversen sobre algunos libros porque a ti te encanta leer.

-Yo…- dudó la mujer- no creo que sea tan buena idea. Verlos ahí besándose no me agrada, mucho menos si besan al hombre que amo.

-Annie, ya hablamos de eso- suspiró Arnold- Promete que lo pensarás.

-Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo aceptar, no estoy loca ¿Sabes?- dijo poniéndose de pie- Si no necesitas nada más iré a comer.

-Está bien señorita Meyer- bromeó- y gracias por pensarlo.

Ella salió de la oficina totalmente confundida pero igual de convencida de que esa mujer jamás podría caerle bien.

* * *

El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar a su amigo y ponerse de acuerdo a que hora irían por los trajes.

-Hola viejo- dijo sonriente.

_-Hola hermano- respondió el moreno animado- ¿Cómo estás?_

-Pues bastante bien, hablé con Annie pero eso te lo contaré luego. Llamaba para preguntarte a que hora iremos a buscar tu traje.

_-Yo me desocuparé como a las tres ¿Puedes a esa hora?_

-Si, sabes que puedo salir a la hora que quiera. Soy el jefe ¿Recuerdas?- bromeó.

_-Lo siento señor prestigioso, entonces nos vemos a las tres en el centro comercial de la calle cincuenta y ocho. Después podemos ir a buscar a las muchachas al taller de ese sujeto, Isaac._

-Es una excelente idea viejo. Además verán a Lila y creo que eso no las pondrá de buen humor.

_-Exactamente, así que podemos subirles el ánimo ¿No es así mantecado?- bromeó el moreno._

-Basta Gerald- rio- nos vemos más tarde.

_-Nos vemos MANTECADO._

-Como digas Gerald- cortó el teléfono.

El rubio se puso de pie y salió de la oficina para comer algo. Sólo pensaba en su adorable novia/esposa.

* * *

Ella por su parte hacía lo mismo mientras escribía en su computadora su nueva historia. Aún no sabía el nombre que llevaría pero la temática estaba más o menos clara, pronto la terminaría. Se puso de pie para dejar descansar sus ideas y se acercó a Pheobe que terminaba de poner la mesa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo amablemente la rubia.

-No gracias amiga- sonrió la oriental- Siéntate, serviré en un momento.

-De acuerdo- se sentó en la silla de siempre y esperó a su amiga que venía con dos platos- Pheobs esto huele delicioso ¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo no lo comerás- sonrió la oriental- ¿Te gustó?

-¡Está riquísimo!- Pheobe disfrutaba la cara de agrado de su amiga- Hoy veremos a Lila- recordó la rubia.

-Así es Hel- dijo la oriental comiendo un poco- Espero que no salga con una nueva locura.

-Con ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa- respondió Helga tragando- Pero con Olga cerca no hay mucho que pueda hacer allí.

-Eso es un punto a nuestro favor- rio la oriental- Espero que el vestido me quede bien. Con lo que comimos el otro día no sé si entre en mi vestido.

-Deja de decir tonterías chica- rio Helga- Estás guapísima.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga- rio la oriental- No puedo creer que falten sólo dos semanas para la boda.

-Aún puedes arrepentirte amiga- bromeó- Aunque el cabeza de cepillo estará desecho.

-Mi pobre chocolate- dijo dulcemente la oriental provocando la risa de su amiga- Jamás podría hacerle eso.

-Geraldo tiene suerte de haber encontrado una chica tan amable como tú.

-Yo también tuve suerte Hel. Creo que sin él mi vida hubiera sido muy diferente.- suspiró enamorada- Él es todo para mi.

-Tienen mucha suerte- dijo sincera- Ustedes serán muy felices juntos.

-Tú y Arnie también serán felices- sonrió tranquilizando a su amiga- Creo que su amor es mucho más grande que cualquiera que haya visto en mi vida.

-Lo sé Pheobs- sonrió- Sólo espero que el cabeza de cepillo no te oiga decir eso porque se pondrá muy molesto.

-En eso tienes mucha razón- rio la oriental- Ahora termina de comer Helga. Debes alimentarte.

-Si mamá- bromeó la rubia y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la prueba del vestido así que se reunieron en la entrada con Susan, Timberly y Rhonda. Entraron inmediatamente al estudio, pues mientras más rápido se alejaran de Lila las cosas estarían mucho mejor.

-¡Buenas tardes mis encantadoras clientas!- saludó Isaac coquetamente y se dirigió a Timberly- Pero miren nada más que belleza ¿No has pensado ser modelo alguna vez?

-Pues la verdad no- sonrió la pequeña Johanssen- Soy bailarina.

-Es por eso tú envidiable físico- le cerró un ojo- Me alegra que hayas venido, supongo que también quieres un vestido.

-Si Isaac- respondió Pheobe- Ella es mi cuñada y necesita un vestido igual al de Susan y Rhonda.

-Ya veo- dijo el observándola nuevamente- Eso no será problema, su vestido estará listo junto a los demás.

-Te lo agradecemos, mequetrefe- dijo Helga irritada- ¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? No me agrada este lugar.

-Pasen por aquí, por favor- dijo Lila con su falsa dulzura- Aquí es el salón de prueba. Olga las espera dentro.

-Pues vamos- dijo Rhonda viendo como todas miraban con odio a Lila y perdían su tiempo en eso- Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

-Sí, mientras más rápido nos alejemos de aquí, mejor será para todos- completó Susan.

Todas entraron al salón de las pruebas en donde una por una se probaría su vestido para que todas pudieran opinar en los detalles que no le agradaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sastrería del centro comercial Gerald y Arnold se probaban sus trajes. Ellos los habían mandado a hacer mucho tiempo antes de toda la locura de los preparativos.

-Listo- dijo Gerald saliendo del probador igual que su amigo- ¿Y bien? Me veo guapo ¿Verdad?

-Te ves bien amigo- aseguró con una sonrisa- Pero yo me veo mucho mejor- bromeó mientras ambos se veían en los espejos.

-Creo que estoy listo para casarme viejo- sonrió el moreno- ¿Sabes algo? Aunque no lo creas, estoy nervioso y ansioso, hermano.

-Y no es para menos viejo- dijo mirándose al espejo y sonriendo- Es un día importante en el que unes tu vida a la de la persona que amas. Es extraño pero cuando hicimos la ceremonia con Helga también me sentía nervioso. Claro que no es lo mismo casarse en una iglesia pero me sentía como un idiota con suerte.

-Porque realmente tienes suerte viejo, igual que yo- se arregló el cuello de la camisa- Conocimos a dos chicas maravillosas que eran mejores amigas, nos enamoramos de ellas y aún ahora las tenemos a nuestro lado ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

-Exacto, ellas son maravillosas pero sólo quisiera poder estar en paz con Helga, aunque sea por un tiempo- suspiró y se acomodó la chaqueta- Ella se lo merece todo y más.

-Entonces vayan a New York- sonrió el moreno- Ella tiene su departamento allá, podrías tomarte unas vacaciones. Tómalo como una luna de miel.

-Es una buena idea Gerald- asintió- pero tendrá que esperar porque si no te quedarás sin padrinos para la boda y Pheobe nos mataría. A nosotros por huir y a ti por dar malas ideas.

-Ajá- sonrió el moreno- Lo mejor es que hagan todas las locuras después de la boda porque no soportaría un minuto más de estrés de mi futura esposa.

-Que no te escuche Pheobs- bromeó el moreno- Recuerdo que ella practicaba karate y bien podría romperte el brazo.

-Ni que lo digas viejo, ni que lo digas- rio- Bien, paguemos de una vez esto y vamos por nuestras novias.

-Excelente idea amigo mio- sonrió el rubio y entraron a los probadores a cambiarse.

* * *

Mientras que en el salón Susan era la primera en probare el vestido que Lila debía ajustar. Se movía incómoda pues no quería que la pelirroja se acerque a ella después del daño que había causado entre su hermano y su cuñada.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta, Pequeña Susan?- dijo con una sonrisa amable Lila- Necesito hacer un retoque más y listo.

-Está bien- Gruñó Susan- Y no me digas pequeña.

-Como digas Susan- rio Lila- Tienes una carácter muy diferente a tu hermano, te pareces más a Helga.

-¿Te molesta que no sea tan inocente como Arnie?- dijo con el ceño fruncido la pequeña Shortman- Porque a mi no me molesta parecerme a una persona tan maravillosa como Helga, que es amada por todo el mundo. No le veo lo malo a eso.

-Era sólo un comentario, Su- dijo Lila intentando seguir en su papel- Bien, ¿Cómo se ve?

-Estás divina Su- dijo Timberly- Ese definitivamente es tu color- sonrió.

-Si, estás bellísima, Tim- dijo Pheobe quien sonreía junto a Helga.

-Creo que sacaste los buenos genes de los Shortman, Su- dijo Helga.

-Gracias muchachas- dijo sonrojada- ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora puedes sacártelo- dijo galante Isaac- Por cierto, estas guapísima.

-Lo que digas- dijo Su divertida mientras rodaba los ojos y entraba al probador.

-Rhonda es tu turno- La llamó Lila- Y tú Helga ve a cambiarte, tu vestido está en el probador.

-Ajá, como digas- dijo Helga ignorando lo que le decía y metiéndose al probador.

-¿Y bien como me veo?- preguntó Rhonda una vez frente a Timberly, Pheobe y Susan- Sé que no es nada elegante preguntar eso pero esta vez no lo sé.

-Pues si me lo preguntas Rhonda- dijo suavemente Lila- Estás encantadora.

-A mi me parece que tu pancita se ve totalmente tierna- dijo Susan- Te ves genial.

-Así es amiga- dijo la oriental sonriente- Creo que ese diseño te favorece por completo.

-Chica, cualquier embarazada que te viera con tanto estilo te envidiaría- afirmó Timberly.

-Te lo dije Rhonda- sonrió la pelirroja mientras ponía los últimos alfileres- Listo.

-Cielos querida- dijo Isaac- Deberías ser modelo de mi colección para futuras madres. Creo que lucirías a la perfección mi línea de ropa.

-Te lo agradezco pero por ahora no estoy interesada- bromeó Rhonda entrando al probador.

-¿Y mi hermanita?- preguntó Olga llegando con el vestido de Pheobe en las manos.

-Está en el probador Olga, ahora es su turno- dijo la oriental.

-Pues bien, entonces ponte esto rápido porque ambas deben modelar juntas- dijo con ilusión Olga y le entregó una cámara fotográfica a Susan- Tendremos recuerdos de esto- sonrió.

-Está bien- sonrió la oriental entrando al probador.

* * *

Las dos mujeres salieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con alegría. Ambas se veían realmente bien.

-¡Wow! Muchachas están increíbles- dijo Isaac- Y no es porque yo esté trabajando en sus vestidos.

-Chicas se ven increíbles- dijo Lila fingiendo emoción.

-¡Helga! ¡Pheobe! Se ven encantadoras- dijo Rhonda abrazándolas y sintiendo las patadas en su vientre- ¡Hasta Dylan está encantado al ver a sus tías tan lindas!

-Gracias princesa- dijo Helga algo sonrojada- Pero la que se ve realmente bien es Pheobs. El pobre pelos de espagueti necesitará un babero cuando te vea.

-No exageres amiga- dijo apenada Pheobe- ´Tú realmente te ves muy bien amiga.

-Las dos están lindísimas –dijo Olga emocionada- Tómales una foto Su.

-Ya les he tomado bastantes- dijo sonriendo la pequeña Shortman- Sus novios tienen suerte de tener a tan guapas mujeres a su lado.

-Creo que rompieron todos los moldes de belleza muchachas- dijo sonriendo Timberly para dirigirse a Pheobe- Muñeca creo que tendrás que distraer toda la noche a mi hermano si es que quieres llegar viva a la noche de bodas.

-¡Tim!- dijo la oriental sonrojada- Que cosas dices- Todas rieron mientras Olga ajustaba algunos detalles para el vestido de novia mientras Lila sólo marcaba el borde del vestido ya que a Helga le quedaba perfecto.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo preciosas- Dijo Isaac una vez que las chicas ya estaban cambiadas y listas para marcharse- La prueba definitiva es el viernes y si todo está perfecto pueden llevarse ese mismo día los vestidos a casa.

-Pues es perfecto- Dijo Pheobe sonriente- Entonces ya podemos irnos.

-Pues si, eso es todo por hoy- respondió Lila.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos- dijo Helga saliendo junto con las chicas del salón.

* * *

En la recepción del taller estaban Arnold y Gerald esperando a las muchachas que se veían realmente contentas. Iban a saludarse cuando apareció Lila tras ellos con la seria intención de decirles algo.

-Disculpen- dijo Lila notando que estaban los muchachos allí- ¡Que bueno que estén todos aquí!

-¿Qué quieres Lila?- dijo Gerald realmente cansado por las intromisiones de la pelirroja.

-Bien, yo quería disculparme otra vez por lo que ocurrió el otro día, no era mi intención causar tanto alboroto- intentó sonar sincera- Es por eso que…- hizo una pausa dramática.

-Dilo de una vez Lila- dijo Pheobe realmente curiosa por lo que se le había ocurrido a la pelirroja.

-Es por eso que yo quiero hacerles una invitación esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUE?- dijeron todos al unísono realmente sorprendidos.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Otra vez aquí, les prometí que les traería pronto un nuevo capítulo y aquí está. Pensaba subirlo ayer pero mi computador enloqueció y se fue a huelga así que no pude hacer mucho hasta hoy y aquí estoy, subiendo un nuevo capítulo para su gozo y el mio :D_

_Pues bien, como podrán apreciar en el capítulo inicio el problema, pero no se engañen, que no es el principal, aunque ese está por venir, se los aseguro. Lila hizo una invitación ¿A qué? se preguntarán, pues eso no se los puedo decir hasta el próximo capítulo que subiré muy pronto, así es MUY PRONTO. Pues bien, no quiero dar más detalles del la historia porque se me puede escapar alguna idea importante y perdería el encanto ¿No lo creen? Quise hacer este capítulo más largo pero la verdad no sé que tan largo me quedó, eso lo notaré hasta después de publicarlo :c_

_Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, me encantan porque me dejan saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo, gracias por leer :) Ahora mis mensajitos._

_**Lebel**: Bueno, Arnoldo el bueno por fin explico que era lo que ocurría con Annie pero esa respuesta no le agradó para nada a su señora esposa y que no te engañe su debilidad porque te aseguro que la Helga mandona y cruel sigue escondida por ahí esperando su oportunidad para aparecer. Te sorprenderás cuando ocurra, te lo aseguro. No sé si lo notaste pero no carrera me tiene un poca con los niños, es que son un amor, aunque a veces pierdo los estribos con mi hermanito (9 años) y mi hermanita(5 años) pero a quién no le a ocurrido ¿Cierto? Tengo ese instinto maternal y son como mis hijos porque yo tengo casi 21 y ellos son pequeños en comparación conmigo. Creo que ellos son mi inspiración para mi carrera. Bien, me desvié del tema principal. Gracias por escribirme, me encanta lo que me dices. Por cierto me pasé por tu perfil del fanfic y noté que escribres sobre CCS, una de mis animé favoritos! Los leeré apenas termine la gran lista de pendientes que tengo (bastante larga por lo demás) y también vi que tienes uno de Hey Arnold, que como llevas sólo 2 capítulos me será más fácil leer. A penas lo haga lo notarás porque te dejaré un review por allí para que te cuente todas mis dudas y traumas (porque me traumo y quedo en shock cuando las historias son demasiado interesantes y tienen suspenso o cosas así, cosa que por cierto no me molesta en lo absoluto) Bien, me despido y te agradezco por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic y leerme en mis locuras, un abrazo gigantezco para ti y tu pequeñín :DD cuídate harto y nos estamos leyendo ;)_

_**Ilse**: Lindura, me encantó tu capítulo nuevo, casi morí de pena por el pobre Arnold, se puso tan nervioso que se le llegó a pasar ajajajaja Espero que estés super bien y que te esté yendo de maravilla. Ya noté que terminarás pronto tu FF pero aún me quedan los capítulos anteriores y eso me alegra. Yo por mi parte también estoy próxima al fin por lo que podremos comenzar nuestro trabajito pronto. Por cierto! muchas gracias por nombrarme en tu Ff me alegré mucho al verme allí plasmada como un cuadro o una escultura (perdona mis locuras pero me hiperventilé ajajaj) Un abrazote gigante y un besito, nos leemos prontito querida :DD_

_**Mixelle**: Linda, el consejo no es nada, espero que sigas así, leeré tu nuevo capítulo y te dejaré un review con más comentarios de mi muerte por impresión (soy bastante impresionable jajajaja no te sorprendas si me muero con una mirada) Me alegra que te guste mi FF y sabes? tengo pensado hacer una secuela pero aún más en el futuro, ya comprenderás más adelante porqué y también haré algo sobre el pasado de ellos pero que es totalmente aparte de la historia que estoy llevando ahora, prometo que te encantará también. Te diré algo, decide si quieres primero el pasado o el futuro, un regalo para ti. Bien sólo eso. Un abrazo enorme y espero que estés super bien, nos leemos :D_

_**Mechitas**!: Ya te extrañaba, andabas bien desaparecida :c Pero me alegra que estés aquí nuevamente compartiendo mis locuras. Aquí está lo prometido, una actualización rápida. Ojalá que en tu nuevo trabajo las cosas estén super bien y que tu jefe te deje leer el fic con confianza, deberías recomendarselo y quizás le guste jajaja ( no hagas caso a mis incoherencias, no sé lo que me pasa ajajajja) Bien, espero que estés muy bien, envíale un besito a tu pequeña y saludos a tu hermano que te prestó su lap la otra vez. Cuidate mucho, unos abrazotes y besitos, nos leemos prontísimo :DD _

_**Yakii**: Espero que te esté gustando el FF y que puedas seguir leyendo y comentando para saber que te parece la historia, un abrazo gigantezco. Cuidate demasiado y nos leemos prontito :D_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar. Ignoren las locuras de hoy es que creo que pasé mucho tiempo concentrada y exploté en incoherencias jajaja!_

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que probablemente (aunque no aseguro nada) Mañana o pasado suba nuevo capítulo porque la historia está interesante tanto para ustedes como para mi :D_

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: Helga está muy buena y dulce, creo que deberé hacerla más malvada ¿Que creen?_


	14. Esto se pone interesante

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic.

**Capítulo XIV.- Esto se pone interesante.**

Todos habían quedado perplejos ante la invitación extraña que les hacía la malvada pelirroja. Se esperaban que ella hiciera algo para disculparse ¿Pero hacerles una invitación? _¿A dónde?_, pensaban todos sumamente extrañados. Como es de saberse Helga no podía controlarse ante las provocaciones supuestamente inconscientes de Lila.

-¿De que demonios estás hablado Lila?- dijo con el ceño fruncido pues nadie salía de estado de shock en el que habían caído- ¡Habla ya chica lista!

-Pues lo que oyen, por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa- Quiero que todos ustedes me acompañen a un bar para que podamos beber algo y conversar un poco.

La rubia la miró aún más confundida y dejó que las palabras contenidas fluyan- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!- dijo exaltada la rubia- ¡Es increíble! Primero destruyes nuestra vida y ahora quieres que nos reunamos como buenos amigos. ¡Estás simplemente zafada!

La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros pues estaba logrando justo lo que quería. Puso su mejor cara de tristeza y agregó- Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, Helga- dijo con esa suavidad que ponía histérica a la rubia- Todos nosotros. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de tantos problemas. Yo se que quizás…- dijo llorando falsamente- quizás ninguno quiera volver a ser mi amigo pero por favor permítanme la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores.

Helga la miró dudosa pero las lágrimas en Lila la convencieron de que quizás si la escuchaba podría averiguar que se traía entre manos. Aunque con eso arriesgase más de lo que imaginaba- Está bien Lila- contestó suspirando y rodando los ojos- Dime donde y a que hora nos quieres ahí y yo procuraré que vayamos todos, bueno casi. Rhonda no puede ir a esos lugares por algo obvio y Harold no la dejaría sola en casa.

-¡Gracias Helga!- dijo lanzándose encima de la rubia en un abrazo- Sabía que tu comprenderías.

_Claro que comprendo que tienes algo oculto pero lo descubriré, no te preocupes_, pensó la rubia.-Como digas Lila- resopló cansada y de un brusco empujón la alejó de ella- Jamás, y óyeme bien, jamás en tu vida vuelvas a abrazarme.

-Así lo haré, no te preocupes Helga- dijo con una falsa sonrisa y entregándole un papel con una dirección- Ahí está la ubicación del bar. No se preocupen por el dinero porque yo invito esta vez. También le avisaré a Olga de esto para que vaya con su novio.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo cansada la rubia- Adiós.

-Adiós muchachos- dijo despidiéndose con la mano alzada- nos vemos esta noche, como a las nueve.

* * *

Todos la miraron sin decir ni hacer nada, sólo se limitaron a seguir a la rubia que los esperaba en la acera frente al taller sin demostrar desagrado alguno.

Lila los observaba marcharse y una vez que todos habían salido dijo en voz alta- Es hora de que me divierta un poco. Por fin las cosas resultarán como yo quiero- dicho esto tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a su primo.

-¿Lograste convencerlos?- dijo el chico sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Con quién crees que tratas querido?- dijo triunfante la pelirroja- No puedo creer que dudaras que lo haría.

-Jamás pensé que fueses capaz de hacerlo- dijo sincero- Bien, ahora que ya me contaste como anotaste un punto más de maldad seguiré trabajado.

-No tan rápido, guapo- dijo enarcando una ceja algo molesta- Tú vendrás conmigo esta noche y me ayudarás.

-¿Y yo por qué?- dijo fastidiado- Esto de tenerme como esclavo te va a durar poco Lila, te lo advierto.

-Ya hablamos del plan en la mañana Mark- dijo ignorando los comentarios de su primo- Te quiero allí a las nueve y no quiero réplicas.

-Lo que digas Lila, tengo mucho trabajo- suspiró cansado- dejaré a alguien a cargo esta noche. Nos vemos.

-Me parece perfecto, adiós- dijo la pelirroja cortando el llamado.

Se dirigió alegre al estudio donde trabajaba Olga para invitarla esta noche al bar, pues sin duda nadie podía faltar a tan emocionante noche, cargada de venganza y alcohol.

Mientras que en el restaurant Mark sólo pensaba en una persona, Helga. Se decía para si mismo: _Intentaré hacer algo esta noche, ella simplemente no podrá conmigo._

* * *

Todos se habían marchado y como los muchachos tenían un plan pues lo hicieron, llevaron a Pheobe y Helga a comer un helado al parque, su lugar favorito desde la infancia, para que aclararan de qué se trataba toda esa idea de ir al bar con Lila.

Estaban todos en silencio comiendo su mantecado sentados en el pasto sin que nadie dijera nada hasta que Gerald ya no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

-Bien, ya no puedo soportarlo más- dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia- ¿Podrías decirme que rayos tenías en la cabeza para aceptar esa invitación? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

-Para tu información Geraldo- dijo comiendo un poco de mantecado muy tranquila- No estoy loca, si lo que quieres es saber porqué acepté pues, tengo una gran razón.

Pheobe miró a su amiga confundida pero aún así no dudo en afirmar – Tienes un plan.

-Así es Pheobs- dijo sonriendo de lado- Creo que hacerle creer que nos está convenciendo tiene su lado bueno.

Arnold no comprendía bien esa sensación extraña que le provocaba esa situación, había algo extraño, no en la invitación en sí o en los planes de Lila, ni mucho menos en lo que pensaba Helga, era más bien algo que lo comprometía a él. Algo que verdaderamente sentía que lo destrozaría. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y de inmediato contestó.

-¿Diga?- respondió sin fijarse quién era.

_-Arnie, cariño- dijo melosamente Anne- ¿Estás ocupado?_

-Annie- dejó escapar cosa que alertó de inmediato a la rubia que para ese instante tenía posados sus ojos llenos de ira en él- Si Annie, estoy con mis amigos y mi esposa.-La rubia, a pesar de escuchar que la nombró como su esposa ardía en celos.

_-Lo siento Arnold- dijo de manera fría la mujer- sólo quería avisarte que lo pensé bastante y decidí que tienes razón. Creo que debo conocer a Helga._

Al rubio se le ocurrió una excelente idea. _Aprovecharé esta noche en el bar, así Helga no podrá reusarse_, pensó- Anne, entonces ¿Puede ser esta noche?

_-Es algo pronto- pensó en voz alta- Pero me parece bien. ¿A ella no le molestará?_

La rubia se cansó de escuchar. ¿Cómo Arnold podía ser capaz de faltar esta noche por verse con esa…? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Se puso de pie bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla o alcanzarla.

-La verdad no lo sé- dijo nervioso el rubio al no saber que pasó con su amada- Mas tarde te enviaré la dirección, nos vemos Annie, tengo algo que hacer.

_-Bueno, nos vemos cariño.- dijo dulcemente antes de cortar._

El rubio miró confundido a sus amigos- ¿Pueden decirme que le pasó a Helga?

-Viejo- dijo el moreno con ojos reprochadores- ¿Te parece poco?

Pheobe se puso de pie – Nunca creí que fueras tan tonto, Arnold. Iré a ver si encuentro a Helga. Nos vemos.

-Gerald- dijo con los ojos como platos- ¿Pheobs me dijo tonto?

-¿Y que esperabas amigo? - dijo negando con la cabeza- Acabas de hacer una cita frente a tu esposa, con una mujer por la cual discutieron anoche y prácticamente cancelando el compromiso que ella hizo con Lila para descubrir que trama ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

-¡Maldición!- dijo molesto- Soy un idiota, pero Gerald no es lo que crees.

-Yo no creo nada Arnie- dijo suspirando- Es obvio lo que ocurrió, te lo acabo de decir.

-No es lo que parece, viejo- dijo con tristeza- Yo quiero que Annie vaya esta noche al bar con todos nosotros.

-¡¿Qué tu que?!- dijo casi gritando- ¿Estás loco? ¡Ahora si que va a querer matarte!

-Amigo, ya te expliqué que es la única forma para que Annie deje de acosarme en la oficina y que podamos ser amigos- suspiró- Aunque dudo que ahora Helga quiera intentar conocerla.

-¿Y que esperabas?- sonrió para intentar animar a su amigo- Está bien_ zopenco_, te ayudaré a convencerla, pero si me golpea te mataré viejo.

-Muy gracioso Gerald- el rubio rodó los ojos- ¿Viejo acabas de decirme zopenco?

El moreno rio por la reacción de su amigo- Ahora entiendo porqué Helga te decía de esa forma. De verdad si eres algo lento- se carcajeó el moreno.

-Lo dice el rey de los sosos- bromeó el rubio y se puso de pie- Bien, ahora vamos a buscar a las muchachas para que me disculpe con mi amada Helga- sonrió.

-Bien amigo- dijo Gerald parándose junto a él y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- Creo que necesitaras a alguien que recoja tu cadáver, porque cuando ella termine contigo serás hombre muerto- rio de buena gana.

-Lo que digas- rio el rubio y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Pheobe había recorrido todo el parque sin dar con su amiga. Definitivamente Arnold si que la había jodido ese día. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando escuchó una voz cerca de donde se encontraba.

-Pheobs si querías encontrarme debiste buscarme mejor- dijo Helga riendo un poco.

La oriental miró para todos lados pero no podía ver a la rubia- ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó confundida.

La rubia rio un poco más- Por aquí chica lista- dijo Helga desde la rama de un árbol antes de lanzarle algunas hojas.

Pheobe sonrió al recordar como antes su amiga hacía eso- Hacía años que no te veía sobre un árbol- dijo escalando como lo hacía de pequeña. Se acomodó a su lado en otra rama.

-Eso es porque hace años no estaba el Hillwood- suspiró y con una sonrisa triste se animó a continuar- ¿Crees que hice bien?

La oriental la observó por unos momentos de manera triste, no había comprendido bien la pregunta- ¿A que te refieres Hel? Porque si lo dices por subir al árbol pues lo hiciste de maravilla.

-No me refería a eso amiga, pero gracias- sonrió por la ocurrencia- Lo que quiero decir es que…- tomó aire- ¿Tú crees que volver con Arnold estuvo bien?

-Por supuesto que si Helga- dijo sinceramente- Sé que las cosas entre ustedes han estado difíciles pero sin duda, hace bastantes años que no te veía tan feliz, a ambos.

-Eso es porque lo estoy- dijo mirando hacia el piso- Pero hay algo que no puedo describir. Es una sensación extraña que me dice que las cosas no estarán del todo bien.

-De modo que tú también te diste cuenta- dijo dejando escapar su confesión- La verdad Helga, no eres la única que lo ha sentido. Gerald y yo también nos dimos cuenta de eso y creo que Arnold también pues se le nota la preocupación en los ojos.

-Es que no lo entiendo Pheobs- suspiró cansada y posó sus ojos sobre su amiga- ¿Qué es ese presentimiento?

La oriental lo meditó por unos momentos- Pues… la verdad amiga, no lo sé. Yo creo que es algo que inevitablemente pasará pero ustedes deben ser fuertes y superarlo juntos.

-Entonces, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Crees que hice bien? Y ahora no sólo me refiero a volver con Arnold, sino más bien a todo. A marcharme de aquí, a negarme a volver, a intentar olvidar, a regresar, a revivir los recuerdos, a querer amar nuevamente al mismo hombre.

-Yo vuelvo a responderte lo mismo, creo todas las decisiones que has tomado han sido las correctas- sonrió- Si no te hubieras marchado jamás hubieras comprobado que el amor que se tenían era tan grande y tampoco hubieras podido ser feliz. Sin duda Helga, están destinados a estar juntos y que el destino les ponga trampas es sólo una prueba más de que su amor es fuerte y verdadero.

-Gracias Pheobs- sonrió la rubia.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- dijo algo confundida.

-Pues simple- la miró con dulzura- Si tu no hubieras estado conmigo durante toda la vida me habría vuelto loca hace mucho y habría dejado de creer en el amor.

-Pues entonces yo también te doy las gracias porque de no haber sido por ti yo no me casaría en un par de semanas con el maravilloso hombre que está a mi lado.

-Bueno chica- la rubia rio- No sé que tanta suerte tengas con eso.

-¡Helga!- dijo la oriental riendo.

-¿Qué?- respondió la haciéndose la desentendida entre risas. Miró hacía abajo donde iban caminado Arnold y Gerald que de seguro las buscaban y le hizo una seña a su amiga- Hey hermana ¿Qué te parece hacerles una broma? Digo, sólo si quieres disfrutar un poco chica.

-Me parece una idea fantástica- dijo la oriental entre risitas- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues esto- dijo la rubia tomando una rama cercana y aventándole unos cuantos tallos a los muchachos- Bien es tu turno.

-Está bien- dijo haciendo lo mismo mientras se reía muy bajo.

Los chicos caminaban buscando a las muchachas y comenzaron a sentir ramas caer sobre ellos. Miraron hacia donde provenían y no vieron nada. Por un momento el ataque se detuvo hasta que una rama más grande cayó sobre Arnold.

-¡Auch!- dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza por el golpe- ¡Que rayos!

-¡Ay! – dijo el moreno haciendo lo mismo pero con su pierna- ¿De donde salieron esas ramas?

-Buen golpe Helga- dijo Pheobe bajando del árbol mientras se reía.

-Tú no lo haces nada mal hermana- dijo la rubia haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos muchachos sólo miraban sorprendidos la escena mientras ambas chicas se estrechaban de manos entre risas y felicitaciones. El rubio enarcó una ceja y Gerald abrió la boca.

-¿Ustedes nos lanzaron todas esas ramas?- dijo confundido el moreno.

-¡Cielos Pheobe! ¡Trae la cámara! ¡Geraldo si tiene cerebro bajo ese montón de cabello!- bromeó la rubia y su amiga sólo reía.

-Lo siento cielo- dijo la oriental besando a su novio mientras el seguía allí sin decir nada.

-Se creen muy graciosas ¿No es así?- dijo el rubio sonriendo maléficamente- Pues ya verán lo que es gracioso.

-¿Nos estás amenazando melenudo?- dijo Helga levantando a la vieja Betsy mientras utilizaba su tono de abusiva.

-Ya entiendo viejo- dijo Gerald con una sonrisa mientras le enviaba una mirada cómplice a su amigo- Lo siento nena- cargó a su novia.

-Gerald me estás asustando- dijo mientras el corría con ella en dirección a la fuente del parque- ¡No! Gerald por favor.

-Lo siento- dijo riendo el moreno mientras ella pataleaba.

Arnold miraba a Helga con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de antes- Ni se te ocurra cabezón- dijo ella entre asustada y divertida. Pero el fue más rápido y la cargó sobre sus hombros- ¡Bájame de una vez, te lo ordeno!

-Lo siento cariño, pero te mereces una broma- dijo riendo mientras llegaba al lado de su amigo- Muy bien viejo, tenemos a las rehenes- bromeó.

-¿A quién sacrificaremos primero?- dijo riendo- a la rubia bonita o a esta preciosura- dijo señalando a Pheobe con la cabeza.

-Creo que a la bonita primero- dijo dando una carcajada- No creo que esta pequeña e inocente haya sido la del plan- señalo a Pheobs.

-¡Suéltame ya cabeza de balón!- dijo golpeando la espalda de su novio esposo- ¡Te lo ordeno!- lo amenazó riendo.

-Por favor Gerald- suplicó Pheobe forcejeando con su futuro marido.

-¿Qué dices hermano?- preguntó el moreno sonriendo- ¿Las soltamos?

-No lo sé viejo- dijo haciendo ademán de pensar- ¿Quieres que te baje, mi vida?

-Si, por favor- dijo la rubia con suavidad entre sus risas- Bájame de una vez.

-Bien Gerald- dijo sonriendo- creo que aprendieron la lección.

-Está bien- ambos comenzaron a bajar a las muchachas por lo que no notaron cuando ambas se dirigieron unas miradas cómplices tramando algo. Una vez en el suelo se hicieron notar.

-¿Ustedes querían arrojarnos al agua?- dijo Pheobe relajadamente.

-Era una broma mi amor- dijo Gerald besando su mejilla.

-Ustedes comenzaron- dijo Arnold besando la nuca de la rubia.

-Muy bien- dijo riendo y cerrándole un ojo a su amiga- Ustedes se lo buscaron.

No supieron como pero las muchachas los empujaron dentro de la fuente y ahora eran bañados por un chorro de agua. Ellas estallaron en risas y chocaron las manos triunfantes.

-¡Oye!- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie riendo a carcajadas.

-¡No es justo! Nosotras las dejamos ir- dijo el rubio haciendo lo mismo.

-Lo siento cielo- dijo la oriental ofreciéndole una mano a su novio para que pudiera salir.

-Debieron ver sus caras- contestó riendo la rubia ayudando a Arnold a salir.

-¡Helga!- La alarmó su amiga pero fue muy tarde, ambas estaban bañadas junto a sus novios mientras reían a carcajadas. Sin duda esa tarde no hay sido tan mala.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa de sus amigos todos se bañaron y se cambiaron de ropa porque estaban empapados. Gerald le prestó algo seco que ponerse a su amigo. Las chicas cocinaros algo liviano pues e les hacía tarde y aún tenían que acompañar a Arnold a cambiarse a la casa del lago. Luego de comer todos fueron a la casa del lago en donde necesariamente tenían que convencer a la rubia de que conociera a su rival Anne.

-Bien Arnold, llegamos- dijo el moreno poniendo alerta a su amigo.

-Gracias Gerald- dijo el rubio girando para decirle algo a su amada- Helga yo…

-No digas nada Arnie- dijo la rubia- entiendo que tienes que verte con tu _amiga._

-Será mejor irnos pronto porque se nos hace tarde y las chicas ya deben estar allá solas con Lila y eso podría no salir tan bien- agregó la oriental para que las cosas no se pusieran peores, pues ella no sabía del intento de convencer a su amiga.

-Pheobs, nena necesito hablar contigo un minuto- dijo el moreno girando para verla en el asiento de atrás- ¿Podemos salir?

-Pero Geraldo es tarde y el melenudo también está retrasado- se quejó la rubia.

-Sólo será un momento Hel ¿Está bien?- dijo el moreno con un puchero.

-¡Ash! Está bien- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras sus amigos salían- Bien cariño, creo que es mejor que te apures sino no llegarás a tu cita.

-Cielo- dijo el rubio ofreciéndole una mano que ella acepto- Yo iré al bar esta noche contigo.

-Pero le dijiste a tu amiguita que la verías esta noche a las…- la rubia se dio cuenta que era lo que tramaba Arnold y soltó su mano para cruzarse nuevamente de brazos- ¡Oh no! No la llevarás para que la conozca.

-Pero Hel- dijo el rubio con una mirada suplicante- Hazme este favor, sólo conózcanse. Quizás así se acabe todo este problema de una buena vez.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo mirando hacia fuera para esquivar su mirada- ¿Cómo es posible que quieras que la conozca si sé que ella se te ofrece en la oficina? ¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea con Lila cerca?

-No sé si sea una buena idea mi amor- dijo buscando su mirada- Pero es la única que tengo por ahora y de verdad necesito esto. Necesito saber que todo está bien entre nosotros y que Anne ya no será un problema. Es posible que las cosas funcionen mejor si se conocen. Así tú estarás más calmada y ella dejará ese encaprichamiento conmigo.

La rubia no decía nada, sólo lo miraba fijamente. Dejó caer los brazos pesadamente y rodó los ojos- Arnold ve a cambiarte te esperaremos aquí y si no te apresuras juro que cambiaré de parecer.

Arnold saltó de alegría y la abrazó como pudo desde el asiento delantero- Gracias por hacer esto por mi- dijo besándola- Te amo cielo, no tardaré.

-Eso espero melenudo- dijo sonriendo mientras el corría fuera del auto hacia la casa y sus amigos volvían a sentarse dentro.

-Gerald no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto- dijo ofendida Pheobe sentada junto a su novio al frente del coche- Dijimos que no habría secretos entre nosotros.

-Pero si no te lo oculté, sólo no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo- dijo avergonzado por el regaño- Además no salió mal después de todo si no la preciosura que está atrás ya me habría golpeado y estaríamos camino a la dichosa invitación de Lila.

-No celebres aún moreno- dijo la rubia dándole un golpe en el brazo- cuando lleguemos a casa deberás darnos unas cuantas explicaciones.

-Exactamente Gerald- dijo Pheobe cruzada de brazos- Ahora ve y dile a ese tonto que se apure.

-Lo que tú digas cariño- dijo el moreno resignado y salió en dirección a la casa del lago.

* * *

Pasaron unos momentos y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír de la nada.

-Vaya que puedes controlarlo amiga- bromeó la rubia- ¿Dónde habrás aprendido eso?

-De la mejor, por supuesto- dijo sonriendo y relajándose- Amiga creo que mantecado tiene ideas descabelladas a veces.

-Y que lo digas chica- dijo frunciendo el ceño sin borrar su sonrisa- Espero que no salga tan mal esta locura porque si no las cosas se pondrán feas.

-Lo mismo digo amiga- rio la oriental- Ahora sólo cálmate y esperemos a ver que sucede.

-Pero si estoy calmada Pheobe- dijo moviendo el pie de manera nerviosa.

-Por supuesto Hel- sonrió- es por eso que no has parado de mecer el pie todo este tiempo.

-Es un tic- trató de convencerla pero la mirada acusadora de su amiga se lo impidió- Está bien, estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Lo sabía- dijo segura- ahora por favor deja ya eso que me pones nerviosa también a mi.

-Como digas Pheobs- dijo rodando los ojos por lo que ambas rieron de buena gana nuevamente.

* * *

Luego de diez minutos los muchachos aparecían dentro del auto cada uno sentado junto a su novia. Se dirigieron de inmediato al bar ya con los ánimos calmados. "La perla oculta" era el nombre de aquel lugar. Estaba completamente repleto por lo que tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para ver a Susan, Timberly, Lorenzo y un muchacho desconocido para ellos haciéndoles señas. La música y el bullicio eran grandes por lo que tenían que casi gritar para ser escuchados.

-¡Hey Arnold!- dijo su hermana levantando una mano- ¡Por aquí!

-Hola pequeñas, hola Lorenzo- dijo estrechando la mano de su cuñado- hola…

-Patrick- contestó el pelirrojo que estrechaba su mano en ese momento.

-Es mi novio- dijo la morena sonriendo mientras tomaba una bebida con una pajilla.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Gerald acercándose furioso- Timberly Johanssen ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo, señorita?

-Ya basta Gerald- dijo Pheobe sentándose a la mesa junto a los demás- Siéntate y deja a tu hermana un momento.

-Está bien Pheobs- se sentó junto a su prometida- Pero hablaremos después Tim.

-Es un agrado conocer por fin al hermano de mi adorada Ti- dijo sonriendo el muchacho mientras le ofrecía su mano- Soy Patrick 'O Riley, tu debes ser Gerald ¿No?

-Así es- dijo el moreno estrechando su mano con ojos asesinos- No puedo decir que es un placer pero encantado de conocerte.

-Eres más divertido de lo que dijo Ti- dijo sonriendo- ¿Y ustedes son?

-Ella es Pheobs- dijo Timberly señalando a su cuñada- La prometida de mi hermano y una gran amiga.

-Encantada- dijo Pheobe estrechando la mano del muchacho- Eres encantador.

Gerald ardía de celos ante el comentario de su prometida- ¡Pheobe!- reclamó el moreno.

-Deja a mi amiga en paz cabello de espagueti- dijo Helga sentándose al lado de su amiga seguida por Arnold- Yo soy Helga y el es Arnold, somos amigos de todos los que ves. ¡Oye! ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo sé tengo la impresión de que si pero no estoy seguro- sonrió- Quizás es sólo nuestra imaginación.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el rubio sonriendo- ¡Vaya Tim! Lo tenias escondido, creo que a tu hermano le dará un infarto- bromeó.

-Es un gusto para mi conocer a los amigos de mi amada Tim- sonrió.

-Para nosotros también lo es- respondió Pheobe y el moreno sólo rodó los ojos celoso por lo que todos rieron.

-La loca de Lila viene enseguida- comentó la pequeña Shortman- dijo que iba por alguien más y Olga me llamó hace un rato y dijo que Zach pasaría por ella y vendrían directo hacia acá.

-Perfecto- contestó la rubia- Entonces sólo falta tu _amiguita _y estaremos todos.

-No debe tardar cariño- besó a su novia y todos rieron.

-Vaya que se quieren- dijo riendo divertido Lorenzo- Creo que necesitamos un poco de ese amor, mi vida- le comentó a Susan.

-Pues si es lo que quieres- Susan se encogió de hombros y lo besó.

-¡Mph, mph!- se aclaró la garganta el rubio- ¿Se te perdió algo en la boca de mi hermana, Lorenzo?- Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Arnold ya cállate- dijo Helga y lo besó.

-Ustedes son muy graciosos- dijo divertido el pelirrojo- ¿Quieren algo para beber?

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo el moreno que para ese momento ya le sonreía al pelirrojo- Te acompañaré ¿Lo mismo de siempre chicos?

-Por supuesto Gerald- dijo el rubio abrazado a su novia y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú, cariño?- dijo besando a Pheobe antes de ponerse de pie.

-Lo mismo que Helga, cielo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los muchachos se marchaban.

-Que bueno que fueron juntos- rio Susan- Pensé que Gerald mataría al pobre Patrick.

-Yo también lo creí- dijo divertido Arnold- Creo que siempre estará celoso de los novios de Tim.

-Y como no estarlo, si el muchacho es muy guapo- dijo inocentemente Helga- Que suerte tienes chica- le dijo cerrándole un ojo a la morena.

-¡Helga!- dijo Arnold haciéndose el ofendido- ¿Y yo que?

-Tú estás bien Arnie, pero él era bastante guapo- bromeó la oriental.

-Por suerte mi novia no dice que es guapo- dijo contento Lorenzo.

-¿Y quién dice que no?- dijo divertida Susan causando la risa de las muchachas- Cuñadita deberías tener un novio así de galán, no un cabeza hueca como mi hermanito.

-¡Susan!- dijo algo enojado Arnold- Gracias por el apoyo hermanita.

-No hay de que- sonrió- Sabes que es una broma- le lanzó un beso en el aire.

-Miren, allí están mis dos hombres favoritos- dijo Timberly.

-Voy a ayudarlos- dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Vienes Lorenzo?

-Claro amigo- dijo besando la mejilla de su novia y yendo tras su cuñado.

* * *

Luego de que los chicos se marcharon llegó Olga junto a Zach y este último se marchó en busca de los demás. Estaban todas conversando amenamente cuando apareció la malvada pelirroja junto a su primo Mark.

-Helga por fin llegas- dijo la pelirroja en su tono meloso- ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí!

-Lo que digas Lila- dijo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención- Que tal- dijo saludando a Mark.

-Que bueno que hayas venido- dijo suspicaz- Hola Pheobe, Olga, muchachas- Saludó.

-Hola- respondieron secamente todas y siguieron en lo suyo.

En ese preciso momento llegaron los muchachos con las bebidas para todos. Miraron a los pelirrojos y sin prestarles atención repartieron los tragos y se sentaron.

-Que bien, estamos todos- dijo Lila arrastrando una silla y sentándose en ella mientras su primo hacía lo mismo- Bien muchachos, yo quiero hablar con ustedes de una vez.

-No le des más rodeos Lila- dijo Arnold mientras abrazaba a su novia/esposa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

-Pues lo que sucede es que yo realmente estoy arrepentida por mis actitudes del pasado- hizo una mueca de dolor- Ustedes me hacen mucha falta.

-¿Y que con eso?- dijo Gerald enarcando una ceja.

-Pues lo que Lila quiere decir- respondió Mark- es que necesita que la perdonen y que comiencen nuevamente. Ella los extraña y después de todo eran amigo ¿No?

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo la oriental- Éramos amigos. Ella hizo algo que nos afectó a todos.

-Lo sé Pheobe y lo siento- dijo Lila mostrándose afligida- Yo me cegué por los celos y la envidia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo la rubia muy calmada mientras analizaba a la chica- ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo intentas hacer lo correcto? Hace algunos años hubiera sido maravilloso pero ahora simplemente no le veo el sentido.

-Yo no sé si creerlo Lila- dijo Arnold seguro- Eras una de mis mejores amigas y confié en ti pero tú traicionaste mi confianza y la de las chicas.

-No fue sólo su culpa, yo también participé en eso- dijo sinceramente Mark- Pero a mi realmente me encantaría enmendar mis errores y juro que lo haré algún día. Si fuera justamente ahora sería maravilloso.

-Lila, ¿Así te llamas verdad?- dijo Zach interviniendo por primera vez en la plática. La colorada asintió- Si quieres que tus amigos confíen en ti debes demostrar tu arrepentimiento con acciones y no sólo con palabras. Es fácil repetir de memoria frases que para nosotros no significan nada pero si hacemos algo que marque la vida de los demás positivamente les demostrarás que los aprecias en serio.

-Zachary tiene toda la razón Lila- completó Olga- Si de verdad quieres a tus amigos de vuelta debes hacer un acto que demuestre que estás arrepentida.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Asintió Mark- Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio para que ustedes me perdonen por lo que hice. ¿Tú estas dispuesta Lila?- dijo de manera inquisidora sabiendo los planes que fraguaba su prima.

Ella lo miró reprochadora y Helga alcanzó a darse cuenta de eso. No dijo nada pues quería comprobar que tan lejos era capaz de llegar con esa farsa.- Escucha Lila, quizás si estés diciendo la verdad pero enviándole cartas de amor a MÍ novio no te convertirás en mi persona favorita.

Arnold miró asombrado a su novia/esposa por defender su relación y demostrarle que conocía la existencia de la carta. Se abrazó más a ella y agregó- Correcto Lila, estoy realmente agradecido por lo que dice la carta pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos ni los de ninguna mujer que no sea Helga. La razón es obvia, ¡He estado enamorado de ella toda la vida!

Ninguno entendía de qué carta hablaban pero se conmovieron por su declaración de amor tan abierta. Lila agachó la mirada para esconder el odio que estaba creciendo dentro de ella y Mark sonrió al saber que por lo menos ellos tenían un amor fuerte para luchar contra Lila.

-Prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr mi cometido- dijo Lila aun con la cabeza gacha refiriéndose a su plan y luego corrigió- Juro que creerán en mí.

-Eso espero Lila- dijo Pheobe sin mostrar pena por la pelirroja- Y ahora que está este tema aclarado…

-Ahora que el tema está aclarado pasemos una buena noche- dijo Lila mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo- Por los viejos tiempos ¿Si?

-A mi no me parece mala idea- dijo Helga mostrándose comprensiva, aunque no se tragaba el discurso de Lila- Después de todo ya estamos aquí.

Todos sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos pero sólo Pheobe pudo notar que Helga aun esperaba algo más de esa noche así que la secundó- Bien, yo también creo que es una excelente idea- sonrió- Cuéntanos Lila, ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?

Así comenzaron su plática mientras la pelirroja relataba como había llegado al estudio de Isaac. Mark observaba a la rubia que estaba distraída analizando a la pelirroja, poniéndole atención a su novio y esperando a otra de sus rivales.

* * *

Eran cerca de las diez treinta de la noche y todos escuchaban a Lila, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención pero ella no lo notaba porque se sentía tan contenta de ser el centro de atención como antes.

* * *

El presentador de "La perla oculta" anunció que desde ese instante se abría la pista de baile para todos los que quisieran divertirse y en ese preciso instante comenzó la música.

Arnold miraba a Helga como invitándola a bailar y ella le iba a responder cuando una mano desconocida para ella se posaba en el hombro de Arnold haciéndolo girarse para notar quién era.

-¡Hola cariño!- lo saludó con propiedad dándole un beso en la mejilla ante las miradas de todos incluida Lila que adió de celos en ese momento.

-¡Anne!- dijo sorprendido el rubio tanto por la llegada de la muchacha como por el beso- Pensé que ya no venias.

-No podía faltar a esta invitación, querido- dijo melosa mientras jugueteaba con su cabello- ¡Oh disculpen mi descortesía! Hola Gerald, hola Pheobe- dijo con una sonrisa- Hola Susy- dijo haciendo que la pequeña Shortman ruede los ojos pues odiaba que la llamaran así.

-Hola- contestaron desanimados.

-Amigos ella es Annie, una muy buena amiga- dijo Arnold al resto del grupo que la miraba con fijeza, sobretodo la parte masculina de este pues la muchacha si bien se vestía provocadoramente esa noche se veía arrebatadora. Arnold sólo ignoró ese detalle y prosiguió con su presentación- Annie, te quiero presentar a alguien de quien has escuchado bastante este último tiempo- La acercó más hacia la rubia y la presentó- Ella es Helga- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Anne observándola de arriba abajo- ¡Eres mucho más guapa de lo que Arnold había mencionado!- le ofreció la mano a pesar de que estaba a punto de estallar por los celos y la rabia al ver que la rubia realmente era linda.

Helga le estrechó la mano y también pudo mirarla. Si bien era bella tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarle pues ella tenía lo suyo. Le ofreció una sonrisa sincera- Mucho gusto Annie, he oído mucho de ti.

-¿Puedes creer que yo también?- dijo sonriente.

-Es una coincidencia agradable- exclamó la rubia riendo un poco- ¿Quieres sentarte?- Le ofreció un asiento vacío junto a ella.

-Bien- dijo observando a todos y sonriéndoles.

-Annie, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para beber?- dijo Arnold.

-Un mojito, por favor- respondió la muchacha.

-¿Tú quieres algo cariño?- La rubia negó con la cabeza- Bien, entonces regreso en un momento cielo- besó a su novia/esposa por primera vez frente a Annie y Lila y se marchó.

-Arnie te ama- dijo con una sonrisa triste- Lo sé por como te mira y como lo miras.

-Sé lo que sientes Annie- dijo Helga tomando una de las manos de la chica en contención- Quizás no me creas pero alguna vez estuve en tu lugar.

-Yo lo sé- dijo mirándola- Él también me contó sobre lo buena amiga que podías ser.

-Él te quiere mucho Annie- la rubia sonrió- Lamento que él no pueda corresponderte.

-Está bien Helga- dijo la muchacha- yo sé que te ama y si es feliz pues yo también lo seré.

-¿Amigas?

-Amigas- respondió Anne con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ellas comenzaron a charlar sobre sus vidas con y sin Arnold. Los demás se levantaron a bailar incluidos Lila y Mark. La pelirroja aprovechó la oportunidad de hablar con su primo.

-Esto se pone interesante ¿No es cierto primito?- dijo Lila mientras bailaba con Mark- Esa chica me dio una idea.

-¿Qué te propones ahora Lila?- dijo algo aburrido por las niñerías de su prima- Déjalos en paz. Ellos están haciendo el esfuerzo de perdonarte. No lo arruines.

-No voy a arruinar nada- dijo con una sonrisa malvada- Pero si las oportunidades se te presentan no puedes rechazarlas así como así.

-Estoy a punto de dejar que te hundas en esto sola- dijo resoplando.

-Eso ya lo veremos, _querido_- cambió de tema- ¿Quieres saber como usaré a esa chica?

-Te escucho- dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención.

* * *

Mientras la pelirroja le comentaba su nueva idea, cerca de ellos bailaban Gerald y Pheobe que también comentaban lo ocurrido con la llegada de Anne.

-Nena, yo creí que esta noche sería extraña con el comportamiento de Lila pero ¿Helga y Anne, amigas?

-Es algo que admiro de Hel- dijo sonriendo la oriental mientras se abrazaba a su prometido- Ella comprende como se siente que la persona que amas no te vea de la manera que quieres. Recuerda que Arnie tardó bastante en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Helga.

-En eso tienes razón cariño- dijo dándole un beso y luego mirándola a los ojos- Finalmente no lo hicieron tan mal.

-Porque estuvimos ahí para aconsejarlos- le sonrió- Sé que ellos están destinados a estar juntos y aunque aún les queda algo más que hacer antes de tener calma, vivirán juntos por siempre.

-Cierto- dijo sonriendo el moreno y atrayéndola más hacia él- Te amo Pheobe.

-Y yo a ti Gerald- dicho esto se besaron.

* * *

Lila había terminado de contarle su plan a Mark que para ese entonces ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Comprendiste el plan?- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Claro que si, no es muy difícil que digamos- dijo algo enojado- ¿En serio arrastrarás a esa muchacha a esto? Ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Sé que no tiene nada que ver- dijo tranquila- pero aún así servirá su ayuda. Además ama a Arnie y el placer de estar con el sólo lo tendré yo.

-¿Sabes? Has lo que quieras- dijo aburrido- Esto terminará pronto para mi, así que no me importa.

-Lo que digas Mark- se burló de él- No tienes el valor para traicionarme. Recuerda que puedes quedarte sin un lugar donde vivir si haces algo.

-Es lo que crees- murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo a pelirroja que no había alcanzado a comprender lo que había dicho el muchacho.

-Nada- sonrió- Hagamos esto de una vez.

* * *

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban charlando Helga, Annie y Arnold. Se sentaron en silencio y comenzaron a charlar.

-¡Eso si que estuvo divertido!- dijo exageradamente Lila.

-Claro- respondió secamente Mark.

-¿Ustedes no bailaran?- Preguntó Lila a los demás- ¡Vayan a divertirse!

-Quizás tienen razón- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa- ¿Quieren bailar, guapas?

-Por supuesto- dijo Helga tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie junto a él- ¿Vienes Annie?

-No, yo prefiero quedarme aquí un rato- dijo bebiendo de su vaso con una pajilla.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo por última vez Arnold y ella sólo asintió- Bien, volvemos en un rato- se marcharon de la mano y comenzaron a bailar cerca de sus amigos.

* * *

Annie suspiró mientras los miraba. Los pelirrojos observan el comportamiento de la chica sin decir nada. Ella comenzó a reclamarse entre murmullos que fueron escuchados en silencio por los Sawyer.

-¡Maldición! Si tan sólo Helga no fuese tan dulce y amigable tendría el coraje de ir y besarlo de una vez.- bebió más de su vaso- ¡Demonios! ¡Estúpido Arnold Shortman!

-Hay una forma de tener a Arnold- dijo Lila sacándola de sus auto reclamos.

-¿Eh?- dijo Annie confundida.

-Lo que oyes Linda, hay una forma de conseguir a ese monumento de hombre- volvió a repetir la pelirroja.

-Es imposible, el está cegado con Helga y no lo culpo- suspiró.

-Pues te equivocas- rio la pelirroja- ¿Lo amas?

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió cortante mientras miraba a Mark que parecía lejano a la conversación de ellas.

-Sólo respóndeme- exigió.

-Lo amo más que a nada- soltó con tristeza.

-¿Estás dispuesta a luchar por él? Porque sino no lo amas lo suficiente.

-Luchar por algo perdido no tiene caso- dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras revolvía el contenido de su vaso- Él la ama y eso no va a cambiar.

-¡Cielos! Eres terca- dijo Lila con el semblante endurecido- ¿Lo quieres o no?

-Por supuesto.

-Yo tengo la solución perfecta para ti- sonrió maliciosa- Lograrás tener al guapísimo Arnold en menos de lo que piensas.

-¿Y tú que ganas con todo esto?- preguntó curiosa.

-Pues nada la verdad- dijo fingiendo- Sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Está bien- dijo ansiosa- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Escucha con atención- sonrió la pelirroja- Pégate al plan y resultará de maravilla.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa! ¿Cómo están mis linduras el día de hoy? Bien, les cuento. Me atrasé con el capítulo porque mi semana de vacaciones se acabó y tuve que hacer mil cosas y estudiar para muchas pruebas pero como ven, ya estoy aquí de vuelta para traerles este nuevo capítulo._

_Como podrán ver, la idea de Lila no era tan mala pues se divirtieron pero (siempre existe un pero en todo) se aprovechará de los sentimientos de la ilusa de Annie para ganarle a Helga. Les advierto desde ahora que las cosas en el siguiente capítulo terminarán muy, pero muy mal. Eso me entristece pero así es como estaba planeado. También Mark le confesará a Helga el porqué de sus llamados. ¡Los planes de la boda siguen! Así es, siguen porque queda poquitisimo tiempo para que ocurra. Aunque el Fic no termina con ese acontecimiento si no que para eso tendrán que esperar un poquitín más. Por lo que veo el próximo capítulo será bastante largo y quizás no pueda incluir todos los temas que antes les planteé pero lo que está seguro seguro es lo que acabará mal, porque si no no sería entretenido._

_Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, me encantan porque me dejan saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo, gracias por leer :) Ahora mis mensajitos._

_**Ilse:** Nena! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ( a mi también me gustó el tuyo ) Como me dijiste que te gustaban los flashback's entonces quise poner bastantes :D Como vez los problemas están en su punto máximo y eso tiene algo ansiosa e inspirada jiji! Bien espero que este capítulo te haya gustado como los demás. Ojalá que tu FF no lo termines sólo con el capítulo final, sino que también agregues un epílogo o empieces ya con los one shot. Por cierto leeré tus otros FF pronto porque una de las razones por las que no actualizo es proque estoy leyendo todos los FF de Hey Arnold! que estan completos y como los tuyos lo están los leeré en mi gran lista. Bueno amiga, nos leemos prontito. Espero que estes bien y que en tus examenes salgas excelente, un abrazo grandote y :D_

_**Lebel:** Linda! Estar en los triangulos amorosos con las ex es un dramón solucionable pero complicado. Lo bueno es que en tu caso no fuiste ni Lila ni Annie y eso ya te suma puntos. Como verás, Lila no espió de la ventana pero se le ocurrió algo sobre la marcha que es mucho peor. Con respecto a lo del vestido UFF! ni te imaginas lo que sucederá, bueno, en realidad no con el vestido si no que en taller (esos enfrentamientos que parece que se matarán con miradas, bueno, ya comprenderás cuando lo leas). Espero que te haya gustado esté capítulo porque yo acabo de leer el tuyo y me quedé con una duda dando vuelta ¿Porque quiere volver con Helga ahora? Creo que moriré de la angustia si no actualizas :ccc ajajaja! Nanai, tu pequeño, que bella edad, envíale un besito de mi parte :D Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y te envío todas mis buenas vibras para que estés de lo mejor. (Estoy algo inspirada así que intentaré actualizar pronto para que veas mi capítulo dramático). Nos leemos prontito. Muchos abrazos y besitos :D cuídate harto!_

_**Mixelle:** Lindura! Tus deseos fueron escuchados y que crees, HARÉ EL FUTURO PRIMERO! Yo también creo que dejarla en espera y escribir algo más sería algo confuso, además así las personas que leyeron este quizás sientan un cariño especial por los personajes y el desarrollo de sus vidas. No es nada dejarte elegir, más bien es un honor para mi que sigas mi historia y quieras leer lo que ocurre después. Te aviso que en paralelo a la proxima historia también publicaré algunos One Shot y una historia en conjunto con Ilse que espero que te agraden también. Irse a New York? Por ahora lo veo lejano y eso simplemente por el echo de que se acaban de aliar las rivales de Helga (aunque quién quita lo que pase en el futuro ¿No? Muajajajaja Te dejaré la duda por ahora :z) Espero que estés muy bien y que actualices pronto porque me dejaste con la duda. Un abrazo gigantesco y un besito :D nos leemos prontito, no sé si será en tu Fic o en el mío pero de que será pronto, será. Cuídate mucho :)_

_**Yakii:** Veo que vas avanzando, espero que te esté gustando como se desarrolla la historia. El nombre Zachary pues, quizás lo leíste en otra historia que quizás también leí yo, no lo sé, lo que pasa es que se me quedan grabados algunos nombres que utilizo y no recuerdo de donde los saqué ( yo y mis problemas de memoria) pero lo que es seguro es que por ahora no me he puesto de acuerdo con nadie por lo de los nombre, seguramente yo estoy copiandole a alguien o alguien a mi o simplemente es una fuerza mayor (dramáticamente hablando) Espero que sigas leyendo y que te vayan agradando los capítulo. Cómo se que vas atrás te dejaré un PM para que puedas leer lo que te estoy escribiendo justo ahora. Bien, espero que estés bien, nos leemos prontito y cuidate mucho. Abrazos por montón._

_**Mechitas:** Amiga linda! Espero que estés bien y que todo esté andando de maravilla para ti. Ojalá te haya agradado este capítulo. Cuando tengas tiempo me dejas un mensajito para decirme que tal voy y que te ha gustado y que no. Cuídate demasido. Muchos abrazos y besitos. Nos leemos pronto :)_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que estoy inspirada, no sé porqué pero siento que muy pronto me tendrán de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: Las cosas malas siempre traen algo bueno ¿Eso creen? Compruébenlo..._


	15. Entre maldiciones y verdades

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo XV.- Entre maldiciones y verdades.**

Mientras que en la mesa del bar Lila y Annie conversan bajo la mirada inquisidora de Mark los rubios bailar al compas de la música como bien saben hacerlo. De pronto Olga llega a su lado con sus típicos grititos.

-¡Hermanita bebé!- dice mientras arrastra a Zach hasta el lado de los rubios- Debo irme a casa pues mañana debo retocar el vestido de Pheobe. Este cabeza de chorlito insiste en acompañarme pero le digo que se divierta.

-Pero Olga ya es tarde- replica con el entrecejo fruncido su novio- ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos?

-Porque sabes muy bien que está con el enemigo cerca- dijo algo enojada- ¿No puedes tan sólo quedarte un rato más y luego se van? Además se muy bien que quieres quedarte.

-Amigo, no hay problema- dijo Arnold conciliador- Después yo puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.

-Este idiota trajo el auto de Bob- dijo Helga riendo- Él debe complacer a su suegrito si es que quiere seguir siendo el favorito.

-Eso no es muy amable con tu novio Hel- ríe Zachary- Pero ya en serio, ¿De verdad te irás sola Olga?

-Zach, por favor- lo mira suplicante- Hazlo por mi ¿Si?

-¡Ash! Tarado, quédate de una vez- dijo Helga enojada- Odio cuando haces que mi hermana te suplique por algo.

-Está bien, me quedaré- dice cansado- Pero deberás prestarme a esta hermosura para bailar Arnie.

-Claro pero espera tu turno- el rubio se abraza a Helga mientras ríe.

-¡Oigan! No soy un pedazo de carne- dijo molesta la rubia- Bueno hermana, tu amado se quedará aquí, yo veré que vuelva sano y salvo.

-Gracias hermanita- dijo Olga mientras abrazaba a su hermana casi estrangulándola- Adiós, nos vemos pronto Arnie, te espero en casa cielo.

-Que descanses Olga, yo vigilaré a este hombre- sonrió Arnold y la despidió con la mano.

-Hasta mañana Olga, recuerda que tenemos junta con las muchachas- dijo Helga sonriendo.

-Si pequeña- dijo Olga y salió del bar.

-Bien- dijo Zach soltando un suspiro- Ahora pueden seguir bailando que iré a conservarme en alcohol.

-Alto ahí chico listo- dijo Helga tomándolo de la chaqueta- Bebe con moderación, recuerda que debes manejar después.

-Lo sé má- bromeó el muchacho- Arnie, entretenla por favor- bromeó. La rubia iba a hacer una replica pero Arnold se adelantó.

-Haré lo que pueda amigo- sonrió el rubio y la besó evitando que ella dijera algo. Zachary sólo sonrió y se dirigió a la barra. Los rubios continuaron besándose y bailando.

* * *

En la mesa el plan se estaba terminando. Annie comprendía el peligro que implicaba dañar a su amado pero quería correr el riesgo y comprobar que tan grande era el amor de Arnold por Helga.

-Sinceramente, si me permiten decirlo- interrumpió Mark- Creo que todo lo que están haciendo es una verdadera estupidez. Ya están bastante grandes como para entender que lo que pretenden hacer está mal. ¿Acaso soy el único que nota que van a dañar a dos personas que realmente no les han hecho nada?

-Mark, ya cállate- dijo Lila resoplando de rabia- Arnold realmente no ama a Helga, si no jamás habría terminado con ella hace unos años y eso lo sabes muy bien.

-Claro que no lo hubiese hecho si hubiera sabido la verdad- dijo enojado bajo la mirada inquieta y culpable de Annie- ¿Saben? Lo mejor será que me vaya, no estoy realmente preparado para todo este circo que quieren armar. Sólo te diré algo muchacha- dijo dirigiéndose a Annie- Si realmente quisieras a ese hombre no le harías caso a una psicótica como esta.

-Yo creo…- dijo Anne antes de ser interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-No le hagas caso linda- dijo Lila sonriéndole a la muchacha- Cuando Mark está borracho suele hacer dramas donde no los hay- miró a Mark de manera castigadora- Y tú, mantente desde ahora al margen de esto si es que no quieres que abra la boca, cariño.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo el pelirrojo- Pero te aseguro que mañana la que se llevará la sorpresa serás tú.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida la pelirroja- Habla claro, idiota, y si no, simplemente no lo hagas.

-Bien, me voy- el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se marcho. Mientras se dirigía a la salida no pudo evitar pasar junto a los rubios que bailaban y susurrarle a Helga- Hablaremos pronto- y salió del lugar mientras la rubia se giraba para verlo salir por la puerta del atestado lugar. Esta sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó bailando.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Anne observando a los rubios bailar.

-Nada, no le hagas caso- dijo tranquilizándola la pelirroja- Mark suele ser así de temperamental cuando le dañan a su amada e idolatrada Helga.

-¿A él le gusta?- dijo curiosa- Pues no le veo nada de malo a que ellos estén juntos después. Por lo que hablé con Helga, ella es una chica increíble y él no se ve mal tipo.

-¿Te estás echando para atrás?- indagó la pelirroja- Porque si es así no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-No, no es lo que crees- dijo Annie negando exageradamente- Es sólo que quizás ellos puedan estar juntos en un futuro.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo algo molesta Lila- Pero bien. Ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer. Sólo tienes que esperar mi llamada. Por otro lado, mientras mi primito discutía pude ver que tenemos una carta bajo manga- dijo señalando hacia la barra donde Zach bebía una botella de whisky.

-¿Quién es él?- Anne preguntó confundida- ¿Lo conoces?

-Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es el cuñadito de Helga y que es uno de sus mejores amigos- dijo riendo de lado de manera sospechosa- pero quizás esta noche se convierta en algo más que eso.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?- La observó para intentar comprender. Aunque Annie parecía ser bastante lista, era sumamente inocente.

-De mucho- sonrió- Pero no te preocupes. Acompáñame y verás.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir la muchacha antes de verse arrastrada hasta la barra del bar.

* * *

Los rubios se acercaron a la mesa a descansar pero no había nadie, no se preocuparon por esto pues siguieron besándose sin prestar atención.

-Por raro que parezca esta noche ha sido increíble- dijo Helga abrazada del cuello del rubio que estaba sentado a su lado- Nunca creí que me divertiría tanto en algo organizado por la señorita perfección.

-Yo tampoco cielo- dijo mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello de su amada- Es extraño pero al parecer hoy está más calmada que de costumbre.

-Si, también lo creo, hasta Zach se divierte- sonrió pero de pronto una mueca de horror se dibujó en su rostro- ¡Demonios! Sabía que estaba olvidando algo- se separó del rubio sin cuidado y eso lo confundió.

-¿Sucede algo Hel?- dijo observando como ella buscaba algo con la mirada entre la gente- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Es Zach- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención. El rubio se sorprendió e incluso comenzó a sentir algo de celos por la preocupación de su novia/esposa.

-¿Zach?- dijo sin cuidar su tono molesto- ¿Qué tiene él?

-Nada Arnoldo- dijo suspirando y cruzándose de brazos- No sé si lo recuerdas pero ¡Hola! Le prometí a Olga que lo acompañaría.

-¡Helga!- dijo él en un grito un poco enojado provocando que ella saltara en su asiento- Es lo bastante grande para cuidarse ¿No?

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo intrigada por el ceño fruncido de su gran amor- Dije que estaría con él y sólo he bailado contigo Arnie.

Eso fue algo que le dolió al rubio, sonaba como ¿Desprecio?- Si tanto te molestaba bailar conmigo podías habérmelo dicho y ya- suspiró cansado- Te hubieras ido con él a donde sea que esté ahora.

-¿Eh?- dijo la rubia enarcando la ceja en una expresión molesta. Analizó la mirada que le entregaba el rubio ahora cruzado de brazos como ella y notó claramente la muestra de algo que ella conocía- ¿Estás celoso Arnoldo?- rio ella- Simplemente no puedo creerlo.

-¿Celoso yo? Já, eso quisieras- respondió el mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que ella comprobara que en verdad era eso lo que él tenía- Y si fuera así no importaría. Bien podemos firmar el divorcio cuando queramos separarnos.

La rubia estalló en carcajadas haciendo que incluso el rubio soltara algunas risas contagiado por ella. Luego de unos momentos Helga secó una pequeña lágrima que había caído por la gracia- Buena esa cabezón- dijo mirándolo fijamente cambiando su aspecto a uno más serio- Estarías loco si te divorcias de una preciosura como yo. Además se que me amas y jamás lo harías ¿Cierto?- Lo observó esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, simplemente la mirada de Arnold sobre ella no decía nada.

* * *

El rubio jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso y no lo entendía. Ni siquiera que ella dejase de quererlo lo haría firmar el divorcio. Sólo habían dos razones para que él se separase de ella: Número uno: La muerte y Número dos: Ella lo hería profundamente. Como el sabía que la muerte era inevitable y dudaba que ella fuese capaz de herirlo estaba seguro que jamás tendría que firmar el bendito papel.

* * *

Arnold no respondía a la pregunta que Helga le había hecho instantes atrás, por lo que ella interpretó su silencio- Muy bien- dijo poniéndose de pie- Con esto me queda claro que si serías capaz de dejarme.

Él la miró sorprendido. Realmente había sido un torpe al no decir nada- No espera- dijo tomándola del brazo y parándose a su lado- Yo realmente… Sabes que jamás… ¡Demonios! No entiendes- articuló finalmente.

-¿Podrías hablar con claridad?- dijo la rubia intentando soltarse de la mano de Arnold- Ya suéltame de una vez.

-¿Qué no lo ves?- dijo el acercándose más a ella- Ni siquiera ahora puedo soltarte y crees que sería capaz de dejarte ir alguna vez. La única manera que tú y yo nos alejemos sería que me hirieses de una manera arrolladora.

-Yo jamás haría eso zopenco- dijo lográndose soltar por fin y apuntándolo con un dedo- ¡Criminal! No es posible que hayas dudado tanto para decirme eso ¿En verdad es necesario que sientas celos de Zach?

-¿Por qué todo tiene que empezar y acabar en Zachary?- dijo mirándola molesto- Es sólo otro amigo Helga. Deberías preocuparte más de lo que nos está sucediendo ahora. ¡Comenzamos a discutir por su causa!

-¿Por su causa? ¿Sólo otro amigo?- bien, el había logrado sacarla de sus casillas- ¡Arnold! ¡¿Qué no ves que tú causaste ese problema?! Él es mi amigo, pero no un amigo cualquiera, él fue el único que estuvo conmigo cuando tú desconfiaste de mi.

-¡Eso ya lo sé Helga!- dijo resoplando- Y sí, lo admito, tengo celos de él porque le pones atención aún cuando estas conmigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo confundida y calmadamente- Él es solamente un amigo muy querido y tú eres mi esposo, mi amigo, mi amante, mi compañero- lo miró intentando buscar la respuesta y una idea llegó hasta ella- ¿Acaso desconfías nuevamente de mi? Porque si es eso yo…

La rubia no pudo continuar porque Arnold se había acercado lo suficiente a ella y la estaba besando con miles de sensaciones distintas, entre ellas temor, celos, rabia, deseo, pasión y por sobretodo amor.

-Jamás podría desconfiar de ti- dijo cuando se separó de ella para respirar- Te amo tanto que aún ciego y sordo confiaría en ti.

-Entonces no vuelvas a pensar que tengo algo más que una amistad con Zach- dijo antes de besarlo- Porque si lo haces te juro que te daré tu merecido cabeza de balón- dijo burlona.

-Y yo lo aceptaré si es que llegara a desconfiar de ti- sonrió y volvieron a sentarse.

Era increíble esa capacidad de discutir casi al punto de querer matar al otro y no volver a verse jamás y al poco tiempo ya estaban juntos nuevamente deseando no separarse nunca. Ese dramatismo siempre los caracterizó entre sus amigos.

* * *

En la barra del bar Zach estaba bastante pasado de copas y no dejaba de beber. A su lado Lila y Annie no decían nada, sólo esperaron a que el terminara el vaso servido que tenía en frente para acercarse.

-Hola ¿Zach verdad?- dijo Lila en su típico tono meloso- Tú eres amigo de Helga.

-Sí- dijo el bastante bebido por lo que le costaba articular- ¿Ustedes quién rayos son?

-Somos amigas de ella- sonrió Annie- ¿Por qué no vas junto con ella y Arnold?

-No quiero ser mal tercio ¿Saben? Eso es lo que más odia una pareja- bromeó.

-En eso tienes razón pero- dijo Lila tomándose el mentón como si recordara algo- ¿No crees que estás algo sólo?

-Si lo estoy- dijo resignado- Mi novia se fue a casa dejándome con todas las parejas del lugar- dijo señalando a su alrededor donde varias parejas bailaban y conversaban.

-Eso es bastante triste- dijo Annie acercándose lo suficiente para que él pueda ver su envidiable figura- Además es una lástima que tengas novia. Eres bastante guapo- dijo jugando con un botón de la camisa italiana negra que llevaba puesta.

-¿Si?- dijo coqueto- Pues gracias.

-¿Nos aceptarías un trago?- dijo Lila- Yo invito.

-Yo aquí tengo- dijo señalando una botella casi vacía- pero no podría rechazar la propuesta de una dama- sonrió el muchacho.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones?- dijo Anne de manera confidencial mientras pedían los tragos- Ha bebido tanto que podría decirse que está bien conservado en alcohol.

-Eso lo sé tonta- dijo Lila algo cansada de la inocencia de su compañera en este descabellado plan- Pero si lo embriagamos sólo un poco más Helga tendrá que llevarlo a casa y tú podrás irte con Arnold. ¡Dah!

-¿Es en serio lo que dices?- dijo la chica y se abrazó a ella- Gracias Lila, eres realmente increíble.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo con superioridad- Ahora dale esto- le entregó un vaso que contenía una mezcla efectiva de varios tipos de alcohol- Eso lo dejará lo suficientemente incapacitado para manejar pero aún estará despierto.

-Hagámoslo de una vez- dijo Annie y llevó con ella la mezcla y en otro vaso un poco de tequila para ella- Ten, te encantará- sonrió.

-Wow, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a beber- Está rico ¿Qué es?

-Se llama Hillwood Shock- contestó Lila mientras bebía una copa de champaña- Lo elegí yo misma para ti.

-Pues de verdad te luciste- dijo tomando hasta la un poco más de la mitad del vaso en un sorbo- Me siento algo cansado ¿Ustedes no?

-Si también lo estamos- respondió Lila- Termina de beber tu copa y vamos por Helga.

-Ajá- dijo bebiendo el resto de un trago- Listo.

-Bien vamos- dijo Annie tomándolo del brazo y por el otro Lila hacía lo mismo. Caminaron hasta la mesa con el muchacho que de pronto se volvió más pesado, tal y como lo había planeado Lila.

* * *

Helga y Arnold mantenían una conversación en donde ella se burlaba de él por sus celos poco fundamentados. El chico miró a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien.

-¿Dónde estará Zach?- dijo el rubio algo preocupado- Ya se ha demorado bastante.

-¿Eh?- dijo Helga enarcando una ceja divertida- Creo que debo empezar a sentir un poco de celos por tu comentario querido- bromeó.

-Muchachos- dijo Lila sacándolos de sus pensamientos y poniendo cara de aflicción- Encontramos al novio de Olga en la barra en este estado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo la rubia alarmada por lo ebrio que estaba su amigo- ¿Hace cuanto está así?

-No lo sé cariño- dijo Anne mientras lo acomodaban en una silla- Nosotras fuimos por un trago y cuando llegamos a la barra el estaba junto a una botella de whisky así como lo ves.

-Iré a avisarle a los muchachos que nos vamos a casa- dijo Arnold preocupado- Espérenme aquí, no tardo.

-Apresúrate, creo que este idiota necesita una cama- dijo observando a su amigo comenzando a cabecear- Imbécil, cuando estés consciente juro que te mataré.

-Lo que digas- gruñó Zach junto a otros sonidos incomprensibles.

* * *

A los pocos minutos todos estaban en el estacionamiento. Lila fue la primera en marcharse disculpándose por lo que le había ocurrido a Zachary mientras que Susan, Timberly y Patrick subían al auto de Lorenzo, no sin que antes la menor de los Shortman le dejara las llaves del auto de su papá a su hermano.

-Helga ¿Estás segura que te lo llevarás a casa?- dijo preocupado Arnold que ayudaba a acomodar a Zach en el asiento de atrás- Lo puedo llevar a casa y podemos venir a buscar el auto mañana.

-Arnie tiene razón Helga- dijo Pheobe preocupada.

-Además ¿Cómo piensas regresar a casa después?- Preguntó Gerald.

-Claro genios, pero no sé si se dan cuenta que el zopenco aquí presente trajo el auto de papá- gruñó la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta trasera donde iba su amigo- Bob lo matará si no tiene como transportarse mañana- Dijo resoplando cansada- Y por mi no se preocupen, me quedaré en casa y volveré en la mañana ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo promete que me avisarás cuando llegues a casa- dijo Arnold que recibía una mirada por parte de la oriental- Y a Pheobs- completó haciendo reír a todos.

-Bien- dijo de pronto Anne que seguía con ellos pero alejada unos pasos- Creo que iré a tomar un taxi.

-Eso si es peligroso- dijo Helga- Deja que el señor de aquí te lleve a casa, tiene el auto de Miles así que no tendrán problema- sonrió para sorpresa de todos.

-Yo no tengo problemas- dijo Arnold- Te llevaré a casa si quieres.

-Está bien- sonrió la muchacha- Gracias Helga, muchachos, la pasé muy bien. Nos vemos.

-Si nosotros también nos vamos- Dijo Gerald mientras hacía el saludo de toda la vida con Arnold- Nos vemos mañana preciosa- besó la mejilla de Helga y caminó hasta su auto.

-Recuerda avisarme cuando llegues- le recordó Pheobe que la abrazaba y de igual manera a Arnold para luego marcharse.

-Bien- dijo Helga parándose frente a su novio/esposo- Te avisaré como llegué. Nos vemos mañana amor- Se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó sólo para luego decir- Lleva ya a Annie a casa, recuerda que mañana tiene mucho trabajo señor prestigioso.

-¿Estás segura? Aún podemos cambiar de lugar y me llevo a Zach- el rubio le robó un beso- Recuerda que debes avisarme, mi vida.

-Estoy segura de que la lleves, yo no sé donde vive- sonrió y lo besó- Ahora será mejor que me vaya o si no amanecerá y seguiremos aquí. Te amo.

-También te amo- sonrió el rubio y la besó por última vez. Se metieron a sus autos y Helga lanzó un beso a su amado antes de que se marcharan.

* * *

Helga arrancó el auto a toda velocidad y llegó en poco tiempo a casa de sus padres. Zachary ya estaba más despierto y parecía como si en camino le hubiera servido para que el alcohol se evapore de su sistema. La rubia no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino y el comprendía que tampoco era correcto hacerlo en ese instante. Estacionaron el auto y la rubia salió de él sin esperarlo. Se paró frente a la puerta y con su viejo manojo de llaves entro a la casa, unos pasos atrás el muchacho entró y cerró. Era el momento de disculparse.

-Helga yo…- dijo aún mareado- Lo siento. Me excedí con el alcohol y todo eso.

-Eres un maldito borracho, eso ya lo sabía- dijo molesta mientras mensajeaba a Arnold y Pheobe para que sepan que habían llegado bien y que su amigo ya estaba un poco mejor- No puedo creer que terminaras en esta condición tan deplorable.

-Perdóname cariño- dijo Zach intentando abrazarla pero ella simplemente se alejó- Hel, eres mi mejor amiga y siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.

-Zachary Connors, preocuparme por ti me costó una pelea por celos- dijo con el ceño fruncido haciendo que su amigo se sorprenda- Si no fuera porque eres incapaz de defenderte en ese estado te golpearía, maldito inconsciente.

-¿Pelea? ¿Celos? Esas palabras deberían estar prohibidas en una frase que tenga que ver conmigo- dijo confundido ignorando la amenaza de su amiga- ¿Por qué Arnold tendría que estar celoso de mí? Bueno, sé que me amas y todo eso pero vamos, es mi amigo o por lo menos así los siento yo.

-Él también se preocupó idiota- dijo exasperada- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que se ponga celoso de que lo haya ignorado y casi despreciado inconscientemente por buscarte.

El castaño no pudo contener la risa, sin duda esa confesión parecía sacada de una mala comedia- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme sólo má- bromeó causando que la rubia se enoje aún más- Ya cálmate preciosa, sólo estaba jugando. Perdóname, te prometo que mañana hablaré con Arnie y de seguro entenderá que tú eres como mi hermanita bebé- dijo en el tono que usaba Olga cuando se refería a la rubia.

La abrazó y Helga ya no pudo contener la risa pues imitaba a la perfección a su hermana- Si tu novia te escuchara de seguro haría un escandalo y no dejaría dormir a nadie en esta casa- Le correspondió el abrazo- Idiota, tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto. Sólo por eso te disculparé esta vez, y escúchalo bien, sólo esta vez.

-Te lo agradezco cariño- dijo besándole la mejilla- Siempre has sido tan adorable.

Helga le dio un pequeño golpe y rio- No te emociones muchachote- dijo caminando en dirección a la cocina- Ven, te prepararé un café.

-Eres la mejor- sonrió y la siguió.

* * *

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba estacionando el auto frente a la casa de Anne cuando recibió el mensaje de Helga, lo leyó y sonrió. Recordó a la chica a su lado y se sonrojó por la sonrisa embobada que tenía por su amada y ella se limitó a suspirar algo decepcionada y confundida por el plan que tenía que llevar a cabo.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Arnold recuperando la compostura- Sana y salva en casa.

-Gracias Arnie- sonrió ella amablemente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad- Me encantó conocer a tus amigos y a Helga. Realmente tenías razón, ella es sorprendente y maravillosa.

-Te lo dije Annie- sonrió el rubio- Ella es encantadora y dulce. Creo que por eso la amo- notó la mirada triste que escondía su amiga- Lo siento yo no quise…

-Descuida cariño- sonrió melancólica- Ahora te entiendo. Sé que ella es importante para ti y también sé que soy importante a mi manera.

-Yo simplemente… Yo…-dijo sin saber bien que decir- Yo lo siento Annie.

-No te preocupes cielo, verás que las cosas desde ahora en adelante son diferentes- dijo recordando su plan- Bien me voy a dormir, ya es tarde y tienes muchos pendientes en la oficina.

-Así es mi eficiente secretaria- sonrió con amabilidad- No sé que haría sin ti Anne.

-Por supuesto que no harías nada, tonto- bromeó ella y besó su mejilla peligrosamente, más específicamente la comisura de sus labios- Buenas noches, nos vemos.

Arnold quedó algo sorprendido por eso y notó que ella se bajaba del auto- Si, que descanse Anne, nos vemos.

El rubio miró por la ventana y la vio alejarse. Ese beso le había parecido tan extraño y sintió que algo no andaba bien del todo, pero alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente pues se trataba de una de su amiga que había conocido sólo hace un par de horas al amor de su vida. Además confiaba en ella y sabía que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo en su contra.

Más tranquilo, encendió el auto y se fue a descansar. La noche sin duda se le haría corta para recuperar toda la energía que había gastado entre las discusiones y reconciliaciones con su amada.

* * *

En la casa Pataki el panorama era similar. La única diferencia era que Helga estaba haciendo un berrinche como si tuviera nueve años.

-Zachary Connors, te lo diré por última vez, ve a dormir al sofá o te la verás con…

-Con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores- completó el cansado y rodando los ojos- Eso me lo sé de memoria. Te dije que y dormiría en tu vieja habitación y tú ve con Olga.

-Ah no señor, ve tú con ella es tu novia- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Además nadie te obligó a tomar tanto. Si ella se molesta porque estás ebrio ese es tú problema y de nadie más. Ahora si me disculpas- dijo entrando a la habitación.

-¡Por favor Hel! Ten compasión de mi- dijo suplicante- Si Olga me ve así terminaré durmiendo en el jardín. Eres mi amiga, vamos, por mi.

-No te mereces nada idiota, casi arruinas mi vida- lo miró desafiante- Yo no dormiré con Olga y sus abrazos asfixiantes.

-Sus abrazos son perfectos Hel- gruñó él- Pero si me ve así no tendré más abrazos por un largo tiempo. Déjame dormir aquí y ve con ella.

-Si no quieres dormir con ella abajo hay un sofá bastante cómodo- rio- Quizás te encante.

-Si Bob me ve dormido abajo, Olga será el menor de mis problemas- la volvió a mirar suplicante y la abrazó- Si no quieres dormir con Olga por lo menos deja que duerma contigo ¿Si?- No comprendía como esa idea había llegado a su mente, aunque no parecía ser suya había salido de sus labios como un disparador automático. Hace tanto que el no dormía con su amiga y ahora le parecía absurdo hacer esa petición. Algo andaba mal pero justamente no recordaba qué.

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?- dijo ella molesta y extrañada por eso. Se soltó de su abrazo- ¿Quieres que Arnold me mate o algo por el estilo? Quizás mi familia, incluida Olga, no digan nada porque saben que antes hemos dormido juntos pero de seguro Arnold entra en coma por esto.

-Pero Hel, sólo somos amigos- dijo sacándose el saco- Él debería entender eso.

-Él lo entiende, pero esto pasa todos los límites de su cabeza, y vaya que son grandes- Zach rio por el comentario y ella lo golpeó- ¡No me refería al tamaño de su hermosa cabeza de balón, idiota!

-Lo siento nena, pero esta vez tú lo provocaste- dijo el intentando evitar la risa- Vamos, duerme conmigo como en los viejos tiempos. Además no es posible que tu marido se entere que duermes con tu mejor amigo- analizó lo dicho- ¡Vaya! Eso suena terrible.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?- dijo ella dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama- Está bien, imbécil. Pero te advierto una cosa, si Arnold se molesta conmigo por esto sufrirás las consecuencias. Y ahora dame tu camisa, toda mi ropa está en casa de Pheobs.

-¿Sabías que te amo?- dijo el besando su mejilla y desbotonando su camisa, pero se detuvo- Espera un momento ¿Dormirás con mi camisa italiana? Me costó una fortuna- dijo mientras la terminaba de desabotonar y se la entregaba.

-Toda tu ropa vale una fortuna, te vistes como si no tuvieras nada más que pagar en la vida- le quitó la camisa de las manos- Trae acá eso, ni sueñes que dormiré desnuda junta a ti.

-Eso sería agradable pero tengo a Olga para eso- bromeó él justo antes de recibir un golpe en el brazo-¿Qué?- dijo inocentemente- Sólo te estoy siendo sincero.

Helga se rio antes de salir de la habitación- Ya cállate zopenco, voy al baño a cambiarme, no daré un espectáculo de strippers frente a ti.

-Hubiera sido una linda imagen de tu trasero- bromeo y ella sólo le enseñó el dedo del medio desde la puerta- Sólo bromeaba- se rio antes de terminar de sacarse su pantalón y meterse a la cama.

Cuando Helga volvió el dormía plácidamente su borrachera así que no hizo mucho ruido y se recostó a su lado. Los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas antes de caer ella rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Su día había sido largo y las discusiones con Arnold realmente la agotaban. Esperaba que pronto eso se acabase, si no ese problema terminaría por separarlos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Olga se despertó y no vio a Zach a su lado por lo que supuso que estaría en la habitación de al lado para no despertarla.

Se levantó y al asomarse por la puerta, lo que vio, lejos de disgustarla o ponerla celosa la enterneció pues vio a su hermana durmiendo junto a su mejor amigo como si fueran niños pequeños. Zachary estaba pegado a la pared y Helga se había atravesado en la cama olvidando por completo a su amigo.

La mayor de las Pataki soltó unas pequeñas risitas y decidió que lo mejor era ir a preparar el desayuno para dejarlos dormir un poco más antes de irse al trabajo. Más tarde le explicarían por qué había un olor a alcohol tan grande en la habitación.

* * *

En esos mismos minutos Arnold llega a la casa de su mejor amigo y toca el timbre. Quien lo recibe no es otra que su amiga Pheobe.

-Hola Arnie, ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

-Hola Pheobs- le dio un abrazo- Venía a invitar a Helga a desayunar ¿Está ocupada?

-Lo siento pero Helga aún no vuelve de la casa de sus padres- dijo cansada- También necesito hablar con ella porque tenemos que terminar de hacer algunos pendientes para la boda.

-Pensé que quizás podía darle una sorpresa- dijo un poco triste- Quizás si voy a buscarla allá pueda salir un rato con ella.

-Eso sería genial Arnie- sonrió la oriental- ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? Así podría ponerme de acuerdo con ella y de paso hablar con Olga para ciertos arreglos de los vestidos.

En esos momentos llega Gerald cerca de la entrada con su uniforme de policía- ¿Quién es cariño?- preguntó sin notar a su mejor amigo.

Arnold rio un poco- Ahora ya no conoces a tu mejor amigo ¿Cierto Gerald Johanssen?

-¡Viejo!- dijo contento- No te había visto- hicieron su saludo especial- Que bueno que vienes, necesito un consejo.

-¿Crees que sea apropiado cariño?- preguntó Pheobe- Aún no hemos decidido nada.

-Lo sé cielo, pero si queremos tener una luna de miel tranquila alguien debe quedarse en casa.

-Perdonen que interrumpa su charla pero ¿Podrían explicarme que es lo que pasa?- dijo Arnold rascándose la nuca confundido.

-Lo siento viejo- rio Gerald por su olvido- Es que necesitamos un favor. Bueno, en realidad yo necesito dos.

-Al grano Johanssen- bromeó Pheobe- Si hay algo que yo no puedo saber sólo dilo- dijo fingiendo molestia.

-No es eso cielo- dijo Gerald abrazándola por la espalda- Es sólo que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Entonces si es así tú puedes ir con Arnold hasta casa de los Pataki en su auto y yo me llevo el tuyo.

-Por mi no hay problema amigo- sonrió amablemente el rubio- Es más, necesito hablar contigo sobre…- miró nervioso a su amiga- Sobre _algo_.

-¿Más secretos señor Shortman?- se burló la oriental- Le recuerdo que está frente a la doctora Pheobe Heyerdahl, la mejor amiga de su esposa.

-Es solo…- las mejillas del rubio se tornaron de un color rojizo lo que hizo reír a sus amigos.

-Era broma Arnie- dijo la oriental revolviendo con cariño el cabello de su amigo.

-Además por lo rojo que estás no queremos saberlo- dijo el moreno provocando un enrojecimiento aún mayor en el rubio- Te lo dije nena, cada día está más raro- bromeó.

-¡Gerald! Deja en paz a Arnie si no quieres ir caminando a la estación- lo retó Pheobe- Ahora si me permiten iré por mi bolso.

-Te lo agradezco preciosa- dijo Arnold mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga. El moreno ponía una mueca de celos en la cara.

-No es nada guapo- dijo sonriente Pheobe y luego rio al ver la cara de su futuro marido- ¡Vamos Gerald! Deja ya esa cara- y se marchó riendo.

-Gracias amigo, has logrado ponerme de mal humor- dijo el moreno medio en broma medio en serio- ¿Me dirás que ocurre?

-Pues…- dudó el rubio y tomó valor- Creo que le pediré a Helga que sea mi esposa.

El moreno puso cara de incredulidad y de algo obvio- Amigo, ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? No sé si lo recuerdas pero ¡Hola! Ya están casados. Puede ser que no vivan aún como un matrimonio pero lo son y no quiero ni recordarte las cochinadas que hacen en la casa del lago, tiemblo de sólo intentar imaginarlo.

-¡Gerald!- dijo avergonzado el rubio- Es que a veces creo que ella merece una boda mejor, como la tuya con Pheobe. Se merece un anillo lindo, un vestido perfecto para ella, una luna de miel, las cosas que se hace en una boda real.

-Amigo- dijo Gerald sentándose en el pórtico e indicándole a su amigo que haga lo mismo. Una vez ambos sentados continuó- Yo sé que quieres darle todo lo que se merezca y mucho más que eso- afirmó- Helga, aunque nunca pensé que diría esto, es una mujer espectacular y una gran amiga. Aún recuerdo que en primaria me sacaba de quicio con sus maltratos y su soberbia, pero con los años me di cuenta que era dulce y sencilla.

-Eso lo sé, viejo- suspiró enamorado- Ella es una mujer maravillosa y merece tener una boda perfecta. Algo que recordemos para toda la vida.

-A eso iba amigo- sonrió el moreno- La boda que tuvieron hace unos años es algo que todos recordaremos porque pudimos compartir su felicidad y quizás sea la boda que ella recuerde con más ilusión que cualquier otra que puedas darle pero…-Hizo una pausa.

-¿Pero?- preguntó ansioso el rubio.

-Pero si quieren estar realmente casados deben hacerlo por la iglesia, como es debido. Ella pasó muchos años sin saber que estaba unida a ti de esa manera y si quieren hacer las cosas bien y tener una experiencia que contarles a sus hijos, deben recordar con amor sus primeros años de matrimonio- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Y si es eso lo que deseas sabes que estaré apoyándote, viejo. Pero primero lo primero. Deben solucionar esos problemas que los rodean. No pueden cimentar un matrimonio ocultando las peleas y los malos ratos. Ya son Romeo y Julieta de cuarto grado, ahora son Arnold y Helga, la pareja más teatral, apasionada, enamorada y rara que he visto.

-¡Gerald!- dijo riendo- ¿Y el punto es?

-El punto es que debes hacer un sacrificio enorme para que ella confíe en ti así como ella debe hacer lo mismo- le señaló la cabeza- Y la respuesta a eso no está aquí, sino aquí- señaló su corazón.

-Gracias amigo- sonrió- Creo que sé que es lo que debo hacer realmente- dijo recordando cierta situación de la noche anterior- ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que iba a estar tan locamente enamorado de mi abusiva personal de la primaria- bromeó.

-Yo tampoco amigo- bromeó el moreno dándole un codazo- Y tampoco creí que esa misma sería mi mejor amiga. Es una persona excepcional.

- Así es viejo- sonrió y luego su semblante se volvió pensativo- No sé como se tome Anne todo esto. Ella es mi amiga pero no puedo seguir estando a su lado porque cada vez que las cosas parecen arreglarse y estar todo en calma con Helga ella aparece y hace algo inapropiado.

-Lo captaste rápido viejo, no quería ser directo pero ella es tu mayor problema, incluso más que Lila- dijo con sinceridad- No te estoy diciendo que dejes de ser amigo de Anne pero si quieres tener un poco más de tranquilidad ella debe salir de tu oficina.

-Creo que es hora de reasignar el puesto de Annie- dijo con tristeza- Quizás me odie después de esto pero amo a Helga y no puedo permitir que hayan más malentendidos con ella. No si espero que sea mi esposa por todas las de la ley.

-Así se habla hermano- se puso de pie y su amigo hizo lo mismo- Sabes que te apoyaremos en todo esto ¿Cierto?

-Si y gracias- lo abrazó- si no fuera por ustedes, la habría perdido para siempre.

-Somos geniales, lo sabemos- bromeó y abrazó también a su amigo.

En ese momento llegó Pheobe y sonrió- Mph, mph- se aclaró la garganta haciendo que ambos volteen y la vean con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo- Voy adentro unos minutos ¿Y que es lo que me encuentro? A mi novio engañándome con mi mejor amigo. Tienen suerte, pero cuando me case espero que este romance acabe.

-¡Pheobe!- rio Arnold por las ocurrencias de su amiga y se alejó de Gerald para ofrecerle galantemente el brazo- ¿Me acompaña hasta su auto señorita? Aún puede arrepentirse y fugarse conmigo.

-Esa no sería una mala idea caballero- bromeó aceptando el brazo de su amigo- Además si Gerald puede tener un amorío contigo no creo que a Hel le moleste la idea de compartirte.

Ambos rieron y Gerald se acercó con el ceño fruncido a su futura esposa- ¡Pheobe! ¡Viejo! ¡Sepárense ya!- dijo jalando a la oriental y empujando a su amigo pero ellos parecían no despegarse- ¿Desde cuando se han vuelto tan malos?- dijo lamentándose- Parece que han pasado demasiado tiempo con la rubia peligrosa de Pataki.

Ambos estallaron en risas y Pheobe saltó a abrazarlo- Cielo, eres tan tonto- lo besó- Es tan fácil molestarte.

-Tranquilo viejo- Arnold le dio una palmada en la espalda- Yo ya tengo suficientes líos en mi cabeza como para pretender quitarte a tu novia.

-Já, já, muy graciosos- dijo haciéndose el ofendido- Pheobe es sólo mía- la abrazó protectoramente.

-Sólo si no haces alguna payasada, porque estaré esperando para huir con ella- bromeó el rubio haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Ya basta, ahora vámonos de una vez, si no tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida en la oficina y no podré ver jamás a mi maravillosa esposa- dijo sonriente Arnold.

-Y créeme cariño, que eso no le agradará en nada con ciertas moscas rondándote- le dijo perspicaz Pheobe.

-¿También tú Pheobe?- dijo Arnold algo cansado- Ya sé que es lo que haré, y no se preocupen, esta vez será lo correcto.

-Como tú digas Arnie, como tú digas- bromeó el moreno.

-Te agradezco el apoyo amigo- dijo sarcástico- Súbete de una vez al auto antes de que acepte la idea de Pheobe y te haga ir caminado- recordó algo- Además creo que hay algunas cosas que debes decirme ¿No?

-Ah si, eso- dijo mirando de reojo a Pheobe- Cariño maneja con cuidado.

-Si cariño, lo que digas- dijo la oriental subiéndose al auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

-¿Te parece si nos reunimos más tarde?- preguntó el moreno- Necesito un par de favores pero será más divertido si nos tomamos una copa.

-Lo que digas Gerald- rodó los ojos y rio- Ahora vámonos antes de que llegue a la hora de la cena a casa de mi esposa.

-Está bien Romeo, ahora monta tu corcel y ponlo en marcha por las praderas- bromeó y el rubio sonrió por el humor de su amigo.

* * *

En la casa Pataki Helga se había despertado porque un brazo de Zach le estaba aplastando la cara. Sonrió al notar que el muchacho ocupaba un pequeño espacio y ella era la dueña casi total de la cama. Su hermana llegó al cuarto y rio.

-¡Hermanita bebé! Que bueno que despertaste, tengo el desayuno casi listo- sonrió.

La cara de Helga era de sorpresa pues no había escuchado reclamo alguno por parte de su hermana- Olga yo…- dijo nerviosa por la reacción que podía tener ella al verla dormir con su novio- El idiota estaba borracho y no quería que lo regañes.

-Lo supuse pequeña- sonrió- No te preocupes, yo sé que son grandes amigos y que sólo estaban durmiendo. Hace un rato se veían tan tiernos- puso una mirada soñadora.

-¿Nos viste dormir? ¡Criminal!- se ruborizó- Estaba desparramada en la cama Olga.

-Si y me pareció de lo más dulce- la abrazó- Eran como dos niños pequeños, sólo espero que cuando estés con Arnie no hagas lo mismo o el pobre querrá una cama para el solo- bromeó y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Olga!- dijo aún más ruborizada- Creo que será mejor que me cambie.

-Si pero antes de eso por favor despierta a ese despreocupado- dijo mirándolo reprochadora- Mira que emborracharse en un bar que no conoce. No sabe lo que le espera.

-Créeme que si lo sabe- rio la rubia- Descuida Olga, yo despertaré a este oso.

-Bien, los espero abajo- dijo abrazándola una vez más- Y no se tarden, si no se enfriará la comida.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación de su hermano y Helga se sentó a observar a su amigo. _Te lo mereces idiota_, pensó antes de hacer una de las suyas.

-¡Fuego!- le gritó al oído haciendo que el muchacho se sentara de un salto, la rubia no pudo contener la risa- ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!

-¡Mi cabeza!- dijo tomándosela entre las manos y dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama- Eres tan mala, ni siquiera respetas mi dolor.

-Eso, caballero, es sólo su culpa- se burló- ¡Levántate zopenco, Olga dijo que bajemos!

-Deja de gritar, por favor- de pronto el castaño puso atención a lo que dijo su amiga- ¿Olga nos vio? ¡Me va a matar por esto!

-No realmente- dijo riendo- La verdad ella dijo que éramos _tiernos_, pero si te quiere matar por llegar borracho.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sentándose nuevamente- Eso puede ser un millón de veces peor. Ahora si que literalmente me va a matar- se dejó caer nuevamente.

-¡Óyeme idiota!- dijo saltando sobre la cama para que su amigo se levante- Si no te apuras, te aseguro que te irá mucho peor- dijo sin dejar de saltar.

-Hel ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Mi cerebro rebota- se quejó el castaño.

-No, no puedo- dijo sonriendo y saltando aún más fuerte- ¡Vamos Zachary! ¡Arriba muchacho!

-Tú te lo buscaste- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Eh?- dijo la rubia deteniéndose. Justo en ese instante Zach la tiró en la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- ¡Detente! Jajaja, ¡Esto no es gracioso! Jajaja.

-Para mi si lo es- bromeó el muchacho comenzando a reír contagiado por su amiga- ¡Dime que lo sientes!

-¡¿Qué?! Jajaja- no podía parar de reír- ¡Jamás!

-Entonces no me detendré- continuó haciéndole cosquillas- La gran Helga G. Pataki ha perdido por un ataque de cosquillas ¡Vaya eso es nuevo!

-Te la verás conmigo imbécil, Jajaja- siguió riendo.

Helga pataleaba y lograba soltarse para comenzar ella a hacerle cosquillas, luego el vencía y hacía lo mismo. El timbre de la casa sonó pero ellos no detuvieron su juego.

* * *

Olga abrió la puerta y chilló feliz como siempre lo hacía. Abrazó a Pheobe, Arnold y Gerald y los invitó a pasar.

-¡Cuñadito bebé! ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? Helga aún no baja, está en su habitación con Zach- dijo sin tomar aire abrazando al rubio casi al punto de estrangularlo- ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! –Lo soltó y se acercó a Pheobe y Gerald y los abrazó igual que a Arnold- ¡Que bueno que están todos! ¿Quieren desayunar? Papá y mamá salieron.

-Olga subiré por Helga- dijo el rubio arreglándose el traje que ella había arrugado en su abrazo. Ella no le prestó atención porque seguía llenado de preguntas y comentarios a la futura pareja.

Arnold subió con tranquilidad la escalera de la casa Pataki y cuando estaba casi llegando arriba Gerald notó que estaba casi llegando arriba.

-Viejo ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó sacando a Olga de su divagación. Sin duda había sido una buena escapatoria.

-¡¿Qué?!- se alarmó Olga- No, el no puede subir ¡Rayos! ¡Hay que detenerlo!

-¿Qué sucede Olga?- preguntó alarmada Pheobe y una idea cruzó por su mente- No me digas que…

-Si Pheobe, durmieron juntos porque Zach estaba borracho y si Arnold los ve… No quiero ni imaginarme que pasará- dijo sollozando comenzando a perder la calma. Sin duda se parecía mucho a su hermana en ese aspecto- ¡Gerald!

-¡Has algo!- gritó Pheobe- Tú sabes que entre ellos no sucedería nada pero Arnold no conoce su relación como nosotros.

-¡Demonios!- Maldijo el moreno y subió con rapidez la escalera. Arnold estaba en ese preciso instante abriendo la puerta.

El rubio miró dentro de la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó en shock. Helga estaba sentada sobre Zach que estaba tirado sobre la cama riendo y con su camisa puesta, sin duda una imagen totalmente desagradable para un esposo celoso. Ellos no repararon en la llegada del rubio y continuaron jugando.

-¡Di que me amas!- dijo Zach devolviéndole el ataque de cosquillas.

-¡Si te amo! Jajaja- reía la rubia que en un movimiento quedó debajo de su amigo.

-¿Más que a nadie?- bromeó el castaño haciéndola reír más- Si lo dices te liberaré- dijo en tono divertido por el juego que estaban teniendo.

-¡Más que a nadie en el mundo!- gritó Helga para que su amigo la libere- Quítate de una vez, pesas mucho.

-Está bien- rio y se recostó a su lado.

-Mph, mph- Gerald se aclaró la garganta e inmediatamente los ojos de amos se giraron a la puerta en donde estaba un dolido Arnold, un preocupado Gerald y las nerviosas Olga y Pheobe que habían aparecido en ese instante.

-Arnold…- murmuró la rubia y cuando logró captar la mirada del rubio la notó llena de ira y dolor. Sus ojos verdes estaban ensombrecidos por la rabia, parecía un fuego ardiendo. Esto la asustó y se puso de pie de inmediato- No es lo que crees- dijo temerosa y avergonzada.

-Viejo- dijo Zach incorporándose. El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo y comprobó que lo único que traía puesto era la ropa interior. El castaño se acercó a él- Déjame explicarte esto no es…

No pudo continuar porque el colérico rubio le había lanzado un golpe certero en la cara que lo hizo callarse y caer al suelo.

-¿No es lo que creo? ¡¿Qué no es lo que creo?! ¡Maldito desvergonzado!- gruñó el rubio lanzándose a golpearlo nuevamente pero fue detenido por su amigo que lo tomó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Te matará imbécil!

-¡Cálmate Arnie!- gritaba Gerald- ¡Por favor tranquilízate viejo!

Olga corrió al lado de Zach y lo ayudó a sentarse mientras él intentada detener la hemorragia de su labio- ¡Arnold detente!- gritó una espantada Olga- ¡Ellos no estaban…!

-¡No Olga!- dijo el rubio deteniéndola- ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡No permitiré que me engañen en mi cara! ¡No soy idiota!

-¡Arnold!- gritó Pheobe pero él no le prestó- ¡Arnold cállate!

-¡Hermano! Vamos abajo- dijo Gerald notando que el rubio ya no luchaba por soltarse- Pheobs ayuda a Zach- le murmuró cuando pasó a su lado.

-Si- dijo ella casi en un suspiro- Helga deberías hablar con él.

La rubia para esos instantes lloraba sin poder decir nada. Asintió con la cabeza y bajó con rapidez la escalera donde pudo ver a Arnold luchar para salir mientras Gerald lo detenía.

-¡Déjame salir Gerald!- lloraba gritando mientras empujando a su amigo- ¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí!

-¡Espera!- decía reteniéndolo- ¡No puedes manejar en ese estado!

-¡Si puedo y lo haré!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Déjame ir!

-Arnold escúchame- dijo Helga casi en un hilo de voz haciendo que el rubio se detenga de golpe y se gire para mirarla con odio- deja que te explique.

-¡¿Qué vas a explicarme?!- dijo con una voz venenosa- ¡¿Qué te acostaste con ese idiota que dijo ser mi amigo?!

-¡Yo jamás hice eso!- dijo ella afectada- ¡Jamás te engañaría!

-¡¿Si?! ¡Pues no fue eso lo que yo vi!- se acercó a ella y comenzó a gritarle con más fuerza- ¡Te creí toda mi vida Helga Pataki! Pasé cinco años lamentándome por haber desconfiado de ti. ¡Que imbécil fui! De seguro todo este tiempo has estado mintiéndome, diciendo que me amas sólo para luego darme por la espalda ¡¿Esta es tu venganza por haber desconfiado de ti?! ¡¿Hacerme creer que me amabas para que cayera como un idiota?! ¡Contéstame! ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Un simple imbécil enamorado de algo que no eres?! ¡Responde!- La rubia no podía entender como tanto veneno podía salir de la boca del rubio que la noche anterior le decía sólo frases de amor, él continuó- ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que realmente podíamos estar juntos pero me equivoqué! ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera tienes respeto por tu hermana ¡Es su novio, por Dios! ¡La engañan bajo el mismo techo! No tienes ni un poco de moral o amor por tu familia ¡Debí darme cuenta antes que no eres más que una simple, asquerosa y sucia mujerzuela que se revuelca con el primero que le habla bonito!

La rubia que lloraba desesperada perdió toda la paciencia ante la última frase de desprecio del rubio y le soltó un golpe seco en la cara.

¡PLAF! Retumbó sonoro, seco y doloroso. Ese había sido un derechazo de la rubia herida por la ceguera del hombre que amaba y que perdió por un simple malentendido, nuevamente.

-¡No eres más que un maldito desgraciado, cerdo desconsiderado!- le gritó en la cara.

Gerald se alarmó al ver sangrar la nariz de su amigo y llamó a su novia que por nada era doctora- ¡PHEOBE! ¡Ven rápido!- él rubio se tomó la nariz intentando detener la sangre que se resbalaba por su rostro.

La oriental bajó a toda prisa y se sorprendió. Llevó una mano a su boca tratando de tapar la sorpresa- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- No recibió la explicación porque Arnold soltó una carcajada y miró desafiante a la rubia que le había roto el corazón.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? Pensé que eras más temible Helga G. Pataki- se burló y esperó a que ella le contestara.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Maldito! ¡Te odio!- le gritó Helga de manera desesperada con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- ¡Te odio! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Te diré unas cuantas verdades! ¡Tienes razón! ¡No te amo, jamás te ame! ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien tan iluso que cree que con unas cuantas frases cursis me tendría a sus pies? ¡Realmente eres idiota! ¡Eres tan manejable! Eres un simple estúpido. Todo este tiempo me reí en tu cara de ti ¿Amarte? ¡Jamás! ¡Me das asco! ¿Crees que no sé con cuantas mujerzuelas saliste mientras estaba en New York? Todo este tiempo esperé para darte tu merecido ¡Y mira! ¡Lo logré! Ahora aléjate de mi vista rata asquerosa ¡Fuera de mi casa!- Dijo abriendo la puerta- ¡Fuera! Y si, me acosté con Zach, siempre estuvo conmigo. ¡Ahora Olga podrá dejar de fingir se la novia de MI NOVIO!

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de dolor pero aún así caminó dignamente hasta la puerta y se plantó nuevamente delante de ella- ¡Te enviaré los papeles de divorcio! No será difícil, en un mes ya no tendrás que estar más atada a esta rata asquerosa- Salió y desde el pórtico dijo- ¡Es increíble que me haya enamorado como un loco de alguien como tú!

La rubia no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada y en silencio comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes. Gerald miró a su amigo y habló.

-Helga, los siento pero no puedo dejarlo sólo- ella sólo asintió en silencio y su amiga se acercó a abrazarla- Nena avisaré a la estación que no puedo ir, nos vemos luego. Yo hablaré con él Hel- Le besó la mejilla a su amiga y le dio un fugaz beso a su novia. Alcanzó a su amigo a punto de arrancar el auto y se subió con él rumbo a la casa del lago.

* * *

Pheobe estrechaba entre sus brazos a su amiga que no dejaba de llorar. El dolor inundaba la casa Pataki. La oriental consideró que lo mejor era que su amiga se cambie de ropa y vayan a casa, ese era sin duda un lugar más tranquilo.

-Hel, ven- le dijo intentando moverla- cámbiate de ropa y vamos a casa. Allá podrás pensar con más calma. Quizás si hablan arreglen este malentendido.

-No Pheobs- dijo intentando mantener la calma- Esto se acabo. Él no es capaz de confiar en mí. ¡Por Dios! Era un estúpido juego.

-Lo sé cariño- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello para calmarla- Pero de todas maneras es mejor que vayamos a casa. Tus padres llegarán pronto y no es bueno que te vean así.

-Un momento más, por favor- dijo llorando sin consuelo aparente. De pronto un mareo la invadió y comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado- Pheobs, no me siento…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque se desmayó en brazos de su amiga. La oriental se alarmó y comenzó a hablarle.

-Hel, despierta- le tomó el pulso- ¡Rayos!- dijo arrastrándola al sofá y acomodándola. Gritó escaleras arriba- ¡Olga! ¡Zach! ¡Llamen a la ambulancia! ¡Helga se desmayó!

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cariños mios! Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido unos días de locos además de mi depresión constante y las vacaciones de mi inspiración (Lo de mi inspiración fue lo más terrible porque tuve que contratar a la CIA para traerla de vuelta) Lo que me sirvió para hacerla volver fue el último capítulo de glee que vi que me hizo llorar como idiota por las separaciones (larrrrrrrrrrrrga y tediosa historia) pero al fin está aquí el nuevo capítulo y espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente._

_Vieron lo que pasó? Fue terrible! Los rubios se dijeron cosas horribles que por poco y me hacen llorar de nuevo. Se acerca de a poco el final. Por lo menos ya estalló el gran problema pero aún quedan cosas por zanjar (Ni se imaginan lo que maquino en mi cabeza de bajón) Este fue uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir porque no estaba segura si estaba bien. Espero que les guste el producto final. Ahora si en el próximo capítulo se sabrá el porqué de las llamadas de Mark a Helga y Lila, bueno ella... Mejor lo dejo hasta ahí porque si no les adelantaré demasiado._

___Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, me encantan porque me dejan saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo, gracias por leer :) Ahora mis mensajitos._

___**Mixelle**: Lindura! Primero que todo mis locuras de hoy fueron bastantes para poder escribir este capítulo (ni te imaginas cuantas canciones, películas, novelas y series tuve que ver para poder escribirlo jajajaj) Ojalá que te haya gustado y aún no sé el plan que tenía Lila para Anne (aunque se dejó entrever un poco) Pero te aseguro que el siguiente si o si saldrá a la luz. Leí el último capítulo de fic y estuvo buenísimo, espero que pronto subas el siguiente. Bueno, me despido por el momento y nos estamos leyendo prontísimo, un besote y un abrazo ;) cuídate mucho tq! :**_

___**Yakii**: Me parece excelente que hayas avanzado tanto en leer mi historia. No sabes cuanto te entiendo con lo del tiempo, yo también estoy super corta de él con toda la Universidad y esas cosas que trae consigo. Ojalá que te siga gustando como se desarrolla la historia y que llegues pronto a este capítulo porque está de infarto (por lo menos yo casi tuve un shock al escribirlo) Te agradezco que te des el tiempo de leer y que te guste. Un besito y abrazo, cuídate mucho! :DDD_

___**Lebel:** Lamento decepcionarte pero se volvieron a separar... Y no me gustó nada tener que hacerlo pero así está planeado desde el principio :c Mi corazón sufre u.u Por lo menos aún queda una luz de esperanza. Te darás cuenta porqué muy pronto... Ahora las cosas tienen que solucionarse porque si no Lila ganará y eso no es lo que todos queremos ¿Cierto? Es algo bastante terrible. Mark, bueno, a él todavía no le doy un destino, aunque hay uno que me llama bastante la atención, es algo, mmm como decirlo, nuevo. No sé si diga toda la verdad o si de cierta manera quiera entrar en los planes de su prima, pues aún puedo hacerlo cambiar ¿No? Aunque creo que tengo un camino para él. Que tierno tu pequeñin, yo sé de monstruos pero entre sus locuras nos hacen reír ajajaaajajaja. Espero que estés excelente! Bien me despido y te envio un abrazo y un beso gigantesco, nos leemos pronto! :DDDDDDD Espero que actualices pronto porque me matas con tu historia :***_

___**DianaCarolina**: Tiempo sin saber de ti :D Exacto, Lila es una maldita desgraciada, pero prometo darle su merecido jajaja Espero que estés super cariño, un abrazo y un beso enormes :D_

___**Mechitas**: Es mala porque la odio y se supone que necesitaba un personaje malvado y me dije a mi misma: Misma, no crees que Lila sería la perfecta desgraciada? y me respondí: Por supuesto, así te evitas que ella sea la victima en todo como siempre. Y pues bueno, de ahí salió su maldad ajajajaj En todo caso siempre la odié porque amo a Helga por ser tan igual a mi (o yo igual a ella) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo linda :) Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo y un besito :D cuídate mucho ! Nos leemos :DDDDD_

___**Haemosz**: Te agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer mi fic. Cuando estés desocupada puedes leer porque seguirá aquí ajhashasj ( a no ser que me lo quieran censurar y ahí yo sufriría bastante) Te cuento que yo también soy algo dislexica por eso me demoro en escribir (sobretodo cuando tengo sueño ajajaj) Espero que estés de maravilla y sigue leyendo si es que te gustó. Me encanta que las personas lean mi historia. Un abrazo y besito! cuidate harto :D_

___**Ilse:** Nena, sé que has estado super ocupada por eso te escribo para darte ánimos ahora que terminaste tu FF podemos empezar a pensar en como será el desarrollo de nuestro proyecto! Como viste mi bloqueo está un poco disipado y mi inspiración decidió dejar sus vacaciones para después y ayudarme un poco. Espero que estés excelente y que pronto nos leamos :D un abrazo gigantesco y besitos, te quiero :***_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que actualizaré pronto antes de que mi inspiración decida ir a dar la vuelta al mundo, además el 14 de este mes estaré de cumpleaños y me autoregalaré un capítulo (algo egocéntrica, lo sé ajajja) Así que antes del domingo pretendo estar de vuelta con mi regalo jiji :Z_

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: Alguien se preguntó si Lila tenía que ver con lo que pasó en casa de Helga? Recuerden que todo puede suceder..._


	16. Sorpresas

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo XVI.- Sorpresas.**

La ambulancia llegó rápido a la casa Pataki y Pheobe fue quién acompañó a Helga dentro de esta. Olga en su histeria iba siguiendo a su hermana en el auto manejado por Zach quien estaba irremediablemente consternado por todo lo ocurrido esa bizarra mañana.

Al llegar al hospital general de Hillwood y gracias a la influencia de la prestigiosa Doctora Heyerdahl la ingresaron de inmediato y comenzaron a atenderla. Pheobe se encargaría de la auscultación y toma de exámenes para su amiga. En la sala de espera Olga se abrazaba a si misma sin poder contenerse y Zachary intentaba calmarla y calmarse. Todo un cuadro.

* * *

En la casa del lago el auto de Arnold seguía estacionado en la entrada y dentro de este estaba el rubio con la mirada perdida y las manos fuertemente agarradas al manubrio. Su amigo había intentado hablar con el y entablar una conversación pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba sacarlo de esa ensoñación en la que se encontraba. Tenía que hacer algo pues su amigo tenía la cara ensangrentada gracias al puño de fierro de su rubia amiga y la ropa también se había manchado.

-Arnie- dijo con suavidad y miedo- Entremos a la casa, será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies esa ropa.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que articuló el rubio y salió del auto seguido rápidamente por el moreno que debía proteger la integridad de Arnold.

Entraron a la casa y con un estruendoso golpe cerro la puerta tras él. No decía nada, simplemente caminaba en silencio de un lado para el otro mientras Gerald lo observaba, sin quitarle la vista de encima de manera preocupada, ir y venir por la sala.

* * *

De pronto el rubio tomó otro camino y fue a la cocina, cosa que al moreno en una primera instancia no le importó pero bastaron sólo unos minutos, que minutos, segundos para que un gran estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose, gritos desmesurados y llanto incontrolable se oyera por toda la casa.

Gerald se alarmó y corrió por el mismo camino que había andado segundos antes su amigo. Cuando llegó junto a él lo vio sentado en el piso de la cocina, con lágrimas por las mejillas y sangre corriendo por su mano derecha, con la que seguramente había roto un par de copas y tazas lanzadas en algún momento contra la pared. Esto le comprobó al moreno el estado real de su mejor amigo y en su preocupación, dolor e inseguridad se acuclilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Arnold supo que su amigo quería contenerlo e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas calmar el llanto pero le era imposible.

-¿Por qué Gerald? ¿Por qué?- Exigía una respuesta el rubio- ¿Realmente ella no me ama? ¡Me engañó, maldita sea!

-Arnold- dijo con calma el moreno- ¿De verdad crees que ella hizo algo con Zach? Tú que la conoces más que nadie ¿Crees que tendría corazón para hacerte algo así?

-¡Tú mismo los viste Gerald!- dijo sin poder contener la rabia y el llanto, lanzó una copa que no estaba rota del todo cortándose nuevamente- Jamás pensé que ella sería capaz de hacerme esto. Yo la amaba.

-¡Arnie!- dijo enojado por la acción que había hecho su amigo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie- Bien, ahora lávate las manos que tienes que curarte esas heridas- le ordenó enojado y continuó mientras abría la llave del lavaplatos- Entiende una cosa viejo, no todo es lo que parece. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo del restaurant?

El rubio suspiró cansado mientras lavaba las heridas que le habían provocado los objetos rotos, aún con el llanto en los ojos mostrando su fragilidad- Amigo, ella misma confesó que no me ama- tomó unas toallas de papel para secar con cuidado sus manos y abrió una gaveta que tenía gaza, alcohol y pomada antiséptica- Además está a la vista que _Zachary_ no es sólo su amigo- dijo el nombre del castaño como si fuese veneno.

-Tú no entiendes la relación que ellos tienen- dijo exasperado el moreno mientras recogía pedazos de vidrio con una pala y una escoba- Estuviste cinco años alejado de su vida y crees que al pasar un par de semanas la conoces a la perfección. ¡No es tan fácil!- dijo mirándolo fijamente- Ni siquiera la dejaste explicarte nada. Dime una cosa amigo ¿Ella te dio la oportunidad de explicar la actitud de Anne? ¿Te dejo hablar cuando leyó la carta de Lila? ¿No piensas que también tienes un poco de culpa en lo que pasó esta mañana?

-¿Culpa?- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y yo porque tendría la culpa de lo que paso? A mi nadie me vio semidesnudo en la cama con otra. ¡Este es otro de sus estúpidos juegos para hacerme pagar por las cosas que hice mal antes! Yo jamás le haría daño de esa forma. Ella sólo volvió aquí y jugó con mis sentimientos. Nada la justifica Gerald, ¡Nada!

-Arnold ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?- dijo Gerald perspicaz al notar que el rubio de cierta manera se estaba ¿justificando?- Llevamos veinte años de amistad y te conozco lo bastante bien como para notar que algo te inquieta y no es sólo el hecho de que hayas mandado al diablo a la mujer de tu vida después de haberle gritado mujerzuela casi zorra-Tomó un respiro- Siento que todo esto tiene mucho que ver con Anne ¿No es verdad?

-¡Annie no tiene nada que ver! Esto es sólo entre ella y yo, Gerald- gruñó el rubio- Pero en algo tienes razón, Helga era la mujer de mi vida pero a pesar de eso Anne no estaba tan equivocada del todo. Ella me lo advirtió, me dijo que Helga había sido una maldita conmigo al esconderse y yo también lo creo.

-¡Definitivamente estás loco!- gritó el moreno soltando con violencia la pala y la escoba y saliendo de la cocina.

Arnold lo siguió enfadado por no sentir el apoyo de su amigo- ¿Estás de su lado? ¿Es eso?- hizo mueca de molestia que se veía mucho más dura por la condición que tenía su cara- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Por Dios, si a ti te hubieran puesto el cuerno yo te estaría apoyando.

-Eso es una mentira y lo sabes- suspiró cansado y se dejó caer en un sillón- Si por lo menos dejaras que yo te explique todo te evitarías ser infeliz por el resto de tu vida.

-Dímelo Gerald- dijo irónico- ¿Crees que esto mejorará en algo lo que pasó? Es imposible, ella ya me dijo lo que pasaba y con eso me queda claro que la decisión está tomada. Ella y yo, pase lo que pase, nos vamos a divorciar.

-Y si lo haces comprobaré que eres un imbécil y yo mismo la ayudaré a irse a la Luna si es necesario para que se aleje de ti- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras su amigo lo miraba estupefacto- ¿Qué? Es eso lo que quieres. Nunca pensé que lo diría pero no eres más que un simple cobarde. No quieres aceptar que quizás te precipitaste y que ella no había hecho nada porque no quieres cargar con el peso de la culpa que te invadió hace un tiempo. Pero no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que ella preferiría que te disculpes y que la sigas amando a que seas un maldito idiota orgulloso incapaz de confiar en ella.

-Gerald, yo confié en ella pero esto es algo que simplemente va más allá de todo – dijo de manera triste – Ella me engañó y yo tuve la desgracia de presenciarlo ¿Por qué no lo dejamos así?

-¡Porque no se puede viejo! – Dijo bufando – No puedes quedarte sufriendo por cosas que jamás pasaron. ¿Quieres saber que pasó? Bueno, eso me da igual- dijo sin darle oportunidad de replicar- Te lo diré de todas formas.

Cuando Arnold vio que Gerald no se detendría tuvo que intervenir para evitar más problemas en su cabeza- Espera hermano- suplicó – Yo no necesito esto. Sé que se aman y que se rieron de mí a mis espaldas. Imagino como ambos se reían de mientras hacían el amor- el último pensamiento lo dejó en un estado entre el dolor, el miedo y la rabia.

-¡Cállate Arnold!- dijo ya fuera de sus casillas el moreno- ¿Sabes lo estúpido y lastimero que te oyes al hablar así? Ahora comprendo porque Pataki te odiaba tanto cuando escuchaba tu sufrimiento por alguna chica. Si fueras un poco más astuto aprenderías a reconocer lo mucho que te has equivocado en todo esto, ni siquiera tienes una perspectiva clara de lo que pasó ni de porque ellos pueden dormir juntos sin que pase nada.

-Bien entonces ¡Explícalo de una maldita vez! Pero te aseguro que ni con eso podrás sacarme esa imagen asquerosa de ella semidesnuda en esa cama.

-¡Cálmate y escucha!- Gerald intentó calmarse y se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos- Bien, para que esto se entienda tendré que volver a cuando yo conocí a Zach…

_Flashback._

_Transcurría el mes de agosto, uno de los meses más calurosos de New York y una pareja miraba por el balcón de un departamento cómodamente equipado mientras mantenían una pequeña discusión._

_-Pheobe nena- dijo Gerald cansado- Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo esto. No sé como me convenciste de venir aquí. ¡Arnold me matará si se entera!_

_-Pues si el no hubiera sido tan imbécil nada de esto habría pasado y no tendríamos que haberle ocultado la verdad- respondió molesta- Además le prometí a Helga que me acompañarías y ya es tarde para arrepentirte._

_-Lo sé cariño pero Arnie es mi mejor amigo y me odiará si sabe que sé donde está exactamente Hel- la abrazó- ¿No crees que si le decimos donde está ellos podrían hablar y tal vez…?_

_-¡No!- negó la oriental separándose de su novio- Él puede ser tu mejor amigo y un buen amigo mio pero Helga es MI mejor amiga y no la traicionaré. Hace dos años el pudo hacer algo para encontrarla ¿Y que pasó? Nada. No deja de ser egoísta, siempre quiere que las cosas sean fáciles y ya muchas veces le he dicho que no la traicionaré. Sabe como pienso y me da igual si lo acepta o no._

_-¡Pheobe!- dijo asombrado el moreno- Yo te entiendo pero siento que ambos estamos en medio de una batalla que no tiene fin._

_-Lo que pasa es que todo esto ha sido muy fácil para ti porque no es tu mejor amiga la que está lejos- dijo molesta- ¡Yo fui la que perdí una parte de mi mejor amiga! ¿Acaso no has visto lo difícil que es para mi no tener con quién compartir las cosas? ¿Con quien ir a las fiestas? ¿Con quien conversar? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Porque tú puedes ver a Arnie cada vez que quieras, en cambio yo no._

_-En eso tienes mucha razón cielo- dijo el moreno derrotado- Sé que la extrañas. Yo también extraño a Helga torturándome y siendo mi cómplice. Arnold puede ser mi mejor amigo pero él sabe lo que pienso al respecto. Si ella no quiere estar con él es porque simple y sencillamente se lo merece. Y hablando de Hel ¿Dónde está? ¿No crees que ya se tardó demasiado?_

_-Helga fue a buscar a un buen amigo- sonrió la oriental y abrazó a su novio- Ella quiere presentártelo porque sabe que te aburrirás cuando hablemos cosas de chicas- bromeó y lo besó._

_-Entonces tendré con quien divertirme- sonrió el moreno y la abrazó nuevamente- Pheobe ¿Sólo son amigos?- intentó sacarle información que luego podría entregarle de manera indirecta a Arnold._

_-Si, sólo son amigos- dijo pensativa- ¿Sabes? Cuando lo conocí sentí que entre ellos había algo especial. No era como si fueran novios o algo así, si no que era como si fueran hermanos. Deberías verlos discutir- rio._

_-Dime cuando Hel no ha discutido con alguien- bromeó justo cuando la rubia entraba al departamento._

_-¡Geraldo oí eso!- dijo dejando una pequeña bolsa en el suelo mientras un castaño alto la seguía y dejaba una gran cantidad de paquetes del supermercado en el mismo lugar- ¿Quién te crees que eres, zopenco?_

_-Y ahí vamos de nuevo- bromeó el moreno y la abrazó- ¡Vamos Hel! Era sólo una broma, sabes que molestarte es uno de mis deportes favoritos._

_-Muy gracioso pelos de espagueti- rodó los ojos y lo arrastró hasta llegar con su amigo- Quiero presentarte a mi gran amigo Zachary Connors._

_-Hola, es un placer conocerte de una vez por todas- sonrió el castaño y le ofreció una maño- Las muchachas me han hablado mucho de ti._

_-Encantado viejo, me llamo Gerald Johanssen- estrechó su mano- Yo puedo decir que no me habían hablado mucho de ti- bromeó- Es bueno tener con quien escapar de estas cosas, tú sabes, las "charlas de chicas"._

_-Digo lo mismo- rio amablemente- Ya estaba pensando en como escapar de esta- bromeó._

_-¿No es tierno Pheobs? Ha sido amor a primera vista- bromeó la rubia._

_-Así parece Hel- rio la oriental- Creo que deberían pensar en ir a una cita._

_-¡Chicas!- respondieron ambos para luego reír._

_-Ya dejen el escándalo- dijo la rubia- Ahora sean amables y lleven esas cosas a la cocina._

_-Lo que ordenes pequeña- respondió con suavidad el castaño- Y Hel._

_-¿Qué sucede Zach?- preguntó con cariño._

_-Me encanta que hayan venido tus amigo, así puedo estar más tranquilo- sonrió y comenzó a tomar las bolsas._

_-Gracias idiota- sonrió con tranquilidad y comenzó a charlar con su amiga en el balcón._

_Gerald tomó las bolsas que quedaban en el piso de la sala y se sorprendió al ver que ese muchacho al que recién había conocido cuidaba a su amiga y le agradaba verla feliz._

_Luego de un rato las muchachas prepararon la comida y como se hizo tarde el castaño decidió quedarse a dormir en el departamento de su amiga._

_-Helga creo que estoy molestando- dijo algo avergonzado el castaño- Los muchachos están quedándose aquí y yo simplemente ocupo espacio._

_-¿Puedes callarte idiota?- dijo la rubia tomado un sorbo de su copa de vino para luego seguir escribiendo en su computadora- Intento trabajar en mi libro y si continuas interrumpiéndome dormirás en el balcón._

_-Amigo, yo que tu le haría caso, Hel es de las que cumple sus promesas- bromeó el moreno._

_-Y que lo digas, una vez tuve que vestirme con ropa de mujer y caminar cinco cuadras ida y vuelta por desobedecerla- bromeó el castaño y todos rieron._

_-Lo recuerdo bien, te veías muy guapo con ese vestido rosa- dijo Pheobe tomando un sorbo de vino mientras leía el manuscrito del nuevo libro de su amiga._

_-Debí haber estado aquí- rio el moreno- hubiera sido algo que sin duda jamás olvidaría._

_-No te hubiera gustado la vista a mi trasero- respondió abochornado el castaño- Aún tengo un trauma al salir a la calle._

_-No exageres- dijo la rubia y le golpeo el brazo- Bien, como veo que hoy no podré escribir creo que es hora de irme a la cama. Zachary, tú pijama está el mueble de la habitación de los muchachos. Sácala antes de que ellos se acuesten porque si no, no me hago responsable de lo que puedas ver- bromeó provocando el sonrojo de sus amigos y la risa descontrolada de Zach._

_-Bien pequeña, también sacaré algo de ropa para que mañana no los moleste- les guiñó un ojo y se marchó seguida de la rubia que les dio las buenas noches._

_La pareja se quedó en la sala un momento más y Gerald se sentía tan curioso que no pudo evitar hablar- Pheobs ellos dos… Mmm… Tú sabes- dijo algo nervioso._

_-Gerald- lo regaño con suavidad- Entre ellos no ha pasado ni pasará lo que crees. Son sólo amigos, más bien hermanos. Incluso yo he dormido con ellos y te aseguro que en todo el tiempo que he compartido con ambos jamás tendrían algo más que una amistad._

_-Pero…_

_-Nada de peros cariño- sonrió la oriental poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación- Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana será un gran día para ti pues saldrás con Zach a ver el partido de baseball- lo besó sugerentemente- Además creo que es hora de pasar un tiempo a solas ¿No?_

_-Me leíste la mente cariño- sonrió y mientras la besaba ingresaron a la habitación._

_Fin del flashback._

_Gerald terminó de contar su historia y de relatar como se comporta_ban Zachary y Helga. Le lanzó una mirada a su amigo- Y bueno Arnie, eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte. Entre ellos jamás pasó nada porque ellos son simplemente amigos. Y por lo mismo nada de lo que viste esta mañana es como lo piensas.

El rubio que escuchó toda la historia con atención parecía haberse calmado pero eso no era suficiente- Gerald, eso no cambia las cosas- dijo apenado- Ella me lo dijo, dijo que no me amaba y que esto se había acabado. Divorciarme es algo que puede que me duela más a mí que a ella porque yo fui quien cargo cinco años con la ilusión de por fin tenerla como esposa.

-¿Y que hay con lo que me dijiste esta mañana? ¿No deseabas casarte con ella y darle lo que realmente merece en la vida? Ella debe ser feliz y no lo será si no es contigo lo han demostrado durante todos estos años. Ambos se aman y quizás si, dijeron cosas hirientes pero sólo fue por la rabia que sintieron el uno contra el otro. Yo entiendo tu reacción, créeme. Lo que no entiendo es como eres incapaz de resolver tu propia vida siendo tú el que intentas evitar que las personas que llegan a tu despacho con intención de separarse lo hagan. Si quieres a esa mujer harás lo correcto y dejarás de ser un idiota.

-Ya está decidido viejo. Es hora de dejarla irse con el hombre que ella escogió y con quien estuvo esta frente a mis narices- recordó esa mañana- Vi en sus ojos que me odiaba y no puedo cargar con eso. No me eligió y lo acepto.

-Has lo que quieras Arnie- se rindió el moreno- Yo simplemente estoy intentando evitar que ambos sufran. Sólo te quiero pedir una cosa. Si decides divorciarte no corras a los brazos de Annie o intentes acercarte a Lila. Si realmente la amas no permitas que mientras ella esté aquí te vea con alguna porque su dolor será tan grande que juro enviarla lo más lejos posible de ti ¿Me entendiste?

-No lo haré viejo- respondió seguro- Creo que jamás podré volver a estar con alguien que no sea ella. El sólo pensar lo que el roce de su piel provoca en mí me imposibilita a poder comparar esa sensación con la que cualquier otra pueda darme. La amo más que a mi propia vida pero me hirió.

-También la heriste viejo, le dijiste cosas que jamás pensé que oiría de tu boca, pero ya basta, no seguiré hablando de esto- lo analizó de pies a cabeza- Será mejor que te cambies de ropa y te des una ducha. Te ves fatal.

-Si amigo, eso haré- se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la sala- Gracias por todo viejo, si no fuera por ti creo que me habría desangrado sin consuelo en esa cocina- señaló la misma.

-No hay de que viejo y piensa bien desde ahora. A veces debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan en su curso normal.

Dicho esto el rubio subió a tomar la ducha y a cambiarse. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre por la sangre y rota por los vidrios. El moreno volvió a la cocina a terminar de barrer los pequeños pedazos molidos de lo que antes eran copas y tazas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hospital General de Hillwood Olga, Zachary y Pheobe estaban en una de las habitaciones observando a la rubia que parecía descansar de todo el desastre que había sucedido en la mañana. El suero que estaba conectado a su mano caía lentamente y una máquina contaba los latidos de su corazón. Los demás estaban teniendo una charla entre murmullos.

-Pheobe, tú sabes lo que tiene ¿Verdad?- preguntó con preocupación Olga- Por favor dime que es lo que tiene mi hermanita bebé.

-Si Pheobs, por favor dinos que tiene la pequeña- suplico el castaño- ¿Es malo?

-Muchachos, no es que yo no quiera decirles pero creo que es mejor que lo hable con ella antes- intentó disculparse- Sólo esperaré a que me entreguen los resultados y despierte. Luego de eso creo que será ella misma quién les diga todo. Por lo demás, no se preocupen, no es nada malo, es una reacción normal ante tanto estrés. Lo que ocurrió esta mañana…

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Olga con arrepentimiento y soltando algunas lágrimas- Yo no debí distraerme. Podría haber evitado que Arnold los vea jugando y seguramente ahora estaríamos riendo.

-No fue tu culpa, amor- dijo Zach abrazándola- Yo debí haber reaccionado más rápido y quizás hubiera podido explicarle las cosas a Arnold. Que Helga haya tenido que soportar esto me parece totalmente innecesario.

-Muchachos, nadie tuvo la culpa. Esto venía mal desde hace mucho y hoy sólo explotó- explicó la oriental con sinceridad- Ambos se dijeron cosas horribles y ahora probablemente sea demasiado tarde para que ellos puedan amarse. No son los niños que eran. Estoy segura de que ninguno quería dañar al otro pero tienen que pasar por esto y lograr solucionarlo sin que nadie se entrometa. Si bien podemos aconsejarlos y hablar con ellos para justificar ciertas cosas, más allá de eso dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo. Si nos metemos no sabrán si lo que sienten es amor verdadero o un capricho nuestro.

-Tienes razón Pheobs pero si mi hermanita bebé vuelve a salir herida…- dijo mirándola con compasión.

-Yo mismo me encargaré de golpear al tonto de Arnold por dejarla ir- completó la frase y se acercó hasta la rubia para acariciarle el cabello- Si ella está mal es en cierta manera mi culpa. Mientras jugábamos hice que diga que me ama más que nadie y creo que por eso fue que Arnie se enojó. Intentaré hablar con él.

-Hazlo, pero no por ahora- dijo Pheobe sonriéndole- Es mejor que dejes pasar un poco si no quieres recibir otro golpe como ese. Por cierto, ve donde la enfermera que está en el mesón y dile yo que te envié por una compresa de hielo.

-Gracias Pheobs- sonrió- Creo que esperaré afuera, no quiero que ella me vea así- indicó el gran moretón que tenía en la mejilla- Eso sólo le puede hacer peor. Me avisan si despierta.

-Lo haremos cariño- dijo Olga cuando lo vio salir- Ahora que estamos solas Pheobe, dime, ¿Crees que esto se solucione?

-No lo sé Olga, espero que si por el bien de mi amiga y…- dudó un momento y finalmente suspiró- Por todos.

-No sé que opines tú pequeña, pero yo creo que deberíamos llamar a Su, si ella se entera que mi hermanita está aquí y no le avisamos correrá a contarle a Arnie y no creo que sea prudente por el momento.

-Tienes razón amiga, es mejor que la llamemos- buscó su celular- Yo llamaré a Gerald para ver como están las cosas y evitar que aparezca por aquí con Arnold.

Olga asintió con la cabeza- Bien, llama a tu futuro esposo y luego llamamos a Su. Yo no traje mi teléfono por la prisa.

-No te preocupes Olga, yo llamaré a ambos- sonrió- Deberías ir por un café. Yo cuidaré de ella.

-Justamente eso te iba a pedir- se acercó a la puerta- Vuelvo en un momento- Salió dejando a la oriental con la misión y su amiga.

* * *

En la casa del lago Gerald esperaba a su amigo. No sabía que era lo que sucedería desde ahora pero estaba seguro que pediría inmediatamente sus vacaciones. Eso le daría por lo menos un mes y medio para descansar de tantas locuras. Mientras meditaba su teléfono sonó.

-Hey nena ¿Cómo están las cosas? – Preguntó pero solo oyó un suspiro de su cansada novia - ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

-Cariño, Helga estoy con Hel en el hospital – dijo cansada – Poco después que se fueron ella sufrió un desmayo. Por ahora sigue dormida y yo a la espera del resultado de unos análisis que le practiqué.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo con verdadera preocupación - ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¡Demonios! Tengo que decirle a Arnie- se puso de pie y caminaba en círculos.

-¡Alto Gerald!- le ordenó la oriental y el moreno detuvo su marcha- No puedes decirla nada, si él viene lo único que sucederá es que Helga pierda la cabeza y si lo que tiene es lo que creo puede afectar seriamente a su buen juicio- explicó- Cariño, sé que quieres que esto se arregle tanto como yo pero por ahora debemos mantenerlos alejados. Por lo menos hasta que compruebe que estoy en lo cierto.

-Pero nena, él debe saber lo que le pasa después de todo la ama- suspiró- No sé si pueda mentirle con algo así a mi mejor amigo. Me mataría si se entera.

-Gerald por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada por ahora- suplicó- Sólo déjame ver los resultados y luego te prometo que tú y yo hablaremos de esto ¡Por favor!

-Está bien Pheobs, pero tú tienes que prometerme algo también.

-Te escucho- soltó con rapidez la oriental.

-Júrame que si las cosas se ponen mal me avisarás y además le contaré todo a Arnold- dijo con solemnidad.

-Es un pacto pero creo que no será necesario- dijo pensativa- Quizás nos llevemos una sorpresa.

-Quizás cariño- sonrió y vio que su amigo bajaba las escaleras con ropa limpia y un gran moretón en el rostro- Bien cielo, ahora colgaré porque viene Arnie.

-Está bien, yo tengo que revisar algunas cosas- se masajeo la nuca- Te amo cielo, nos vemos en casa.

-Si, también te amo, adiós- colgó el teléfono bajo la mirada suplicante e interrogante de su mejor amigo- ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?- esperaba la pregunta que no sabía si el rubio podría realizar.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo sentándose con pesadez y suspirando con tristeza.

-Pues…- recordó su promesa y tuvo que fingir- Pues la verdad no muy bien, ahora está dormida- _Claro, obviando el hecho del desmayo y que ahora está en el hospital_, pensó.

-Bueno, creo que ella es la única que puede descansar en un momento así ¿No?- suspiró derrotado- Siempre supimos que era insensible.

-Viejo, no comiences- pidió el moreno- De verdad que esta vez no sabes lo que dices. Y ya dejemos el tema. Mejor dime ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Bien, quiero pedirte un favor- lo miró fijamente- Necesito hacer el papeleo para el divorcio ¿Me podrías acompañar?

-Hermano, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo pero, no lo sé- dijo con tristeza- No sé si deba quedar en medio. Además es muy pronto, acaban de discutir esta mañana ¿No deberías esperar un poco?

-Gerald por favor- suspiró- Creo que ellos se ven a escondidas hace mucho tiempo. Incluso creo que Mark lo sabía y es por eso que él la llama, quizás esas eran sus amenazas.

-¡Ay Arnie!- dijo negando con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan ciego? Bien, te acompañaré pero tú sabes viejo. La dañas y se va a Saturno si es necesario. Vámonos de una vez- se había puesto de pie pero volvió a sentarse y miró a su amigo- Viejo ¿Quién se quedará con la casa?

-Mis abuelos nos dejaron esta casa- dijo con nostalgia- Creo que lo mejor será que la vendamos y yo volveré a casa o me compraré un departamento. Claro que eso será luego de que se concrete el divorcio. No quiero que mis padres pasen por esto.

-¿Por qué debes ser tan maduro para algunas cosas y para otras eres un completo desastre?- dijo exasperado el moreno- No, no me respondas- dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos para detenerlo.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo tomó su chaqueta y fue hasta el auto con su amigo, el que por cierto se sentó sin hacer comentarios ni nada. Tomaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad para ir por algunos papeles.

* * *

Pheobe rogaba que el llamar a Susan y arriesgarse a la impulsividad de la chica no fuese un error, y que así Arnold se entere que Helga estaba en el hospital. Miró a su mejor amiga y la vio despertar.

La rubia se incorporó de a poco y notó que estaba conectada al suero- Pheobs, ¿Qué paso?- dijo sentándose con cuidado.

-Tranquila Hel- dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose en una orilla de la cama- Vinimos al hospital porque te desmayaste.

-Ah- dijo con tristeza recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana- No le dijiste ¿Cierto?

-No te preocupes, llamé a Gerald y le pedí que no diga nada- la miró con cariño- Te hice algunos análisis que traerán pronto. Pero hay algo que debo preguntarte.

-Pregúntame- respondió vacía, sin fuerza y sin esa personalidad que a caracteriza.

-No te vayas a sentir ofendida por lo que voy a decir pero…-suspiró y la miró con esa amabilidad de toda la vida- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?

Los colores de la cara de Helga aparecieron por primera vez desde la noche anterior. Un intenso rubor le coloreó las mejillas- Yo… Este…

-Amiga, es absolutamente necesario para comprobar que lo que estoy pensando sea o no cierto- dijo con diplomacia.

Helga sabía muy bien que estaba un poco retrasada pero sólo lo tomó como los efectos de la presión durante el último mes. La miró asustada, porque así era como realmente se sentía después de esa pregunta y respondió en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible- Hace un mes y medio más o menos.

Los ojos de la oriental parecían haber crecido considerablemente por la sorpresa. De ser eso verdad sus teorías serían completamente ciertas- Estás… ¿Estás segura?- dijo algo nerviosa- ¿Tú no estabas cuidándote?

-¿De que hablas Pheobe?- intentó zafarse de responder eso pero la mirada insistente de su amiga pudo más y terminó por responder- No amiga, no me cuidé. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya se que es lo que piensas pero… Pero no puede ser cierto y menos ahora. Esto se sale de control.

-Hel, si ese resultado arroja lo que probablemente arrojará tendrás que decirle, lo sabes ¿No es así?- iba a agregar algo más pero una enfermera entró cargando un sobre.

-Doctora Heyerdahl- dijo haciendo que ambas volteen a verla- Aquí tengo el resultado de las pruebas que me pidió.

-Gracias Carlie- le sonrió y tomó el sobre con las manos temblorosas. La puerta por donde había entrado minutos antes la enfermera ya estaba cerrada nuevamente y ambas guardaban silencio.

La oriental dejó de observar a su amiga porque eso simplemente la imposibilitaba a comprobar su teoría. Abrió el sobre con total cuidado y se acercó a la ventana. Leyó cada una de las letras con una lentitud que llegaba a ser desesperante y al llegar a la confirmación casi gritó.

-POSITIVO- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca sin el menor cuidado hacia a su amiga. Cuando se volteó para mirarla nuevamente vio en el rostro de la rubia lágrimas, las mismas que en la mañana la habían acompañado y con toda la fuerza del mundo se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

Pasaron minutos así, sin decir nada. Las dos lloraban como hace tanto no lo habían hecho y Pheobe recordó una escena parecida vivida hace algunos años.

Flashback.

-Helga ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo la oriental cuando vio a su amiga con la vista baja en el pórtico de su casa- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Arnie?

-Phe…- fue lo único que pudo decir y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. La oriental no necesito hacer más preguntas porque ya sabía el porque de la tristeza de su amiga.

La hizo entrar y la abrazó mientras ambas lloraban. No soportaba ver a su amiga así. Ese era uno de los pocos pero existentes momentos en los que odiaba a Arnold. No porque no fuese su amigo o algo así, si no que todo se resumía en su amistad con la rubia. Ella era su hermana y verla sufrir de esa manera no era lógico para su mente superior.

Esa misma noche la rubia viajó a New York, porque después de contarle todo lo que había pasado en tarde con su novio en el Chez Paris, fue la misma Pheobe con ayuda de Big Bob quienes la enviaron lejos de ese chico que tanto daño le causaba con su desconfianza.

Fue la última vez que la vio así de perdida… Hasta ahora.

Fin del flashback.

Helga no sabía si estar feliz o morir de la tristeza. Un hijo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con un hijo, sola, en proceso de divorcio (porque estaba segura de que el rubio no amenazaba con eso) por una supuesta infidelidad, dolida y casi odiando a quien sería el padre de la criatura? Estaba más que perdida para ese instante.

-Pheobe- dijo mientras lloraba junto a su mejor amiga- ¿Qué demonios haré ahora? Esto no puede ser real.

La oriental se secó las lágrimas y vio a su amiga a los ojos intentando serenarla- Hel, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¡Detén esta locura!- la sacudió un poco- No puedes divorciarte justo ahora. Esto no les hace nada bien a ninguno de los tres.

-Pero Pheobe- dijo llorando y con rabia- Me dijo que era una mujerzuela ¿Crees que me creería si le digo que vamos a tener un hijo? Es un idiota. Lo más probable es que crea que es de Zach.

-¡Pero Zach no es su padre!- dijo soltando con cuidado el abrazo y caminado nerviosa por la habitación- ¡Vamos por Dios! ¿Dónde está Helga G. Pataki, la fuerte, valiente y luchadora niña que fuiste? Si no detenemos a Arnold ahora el moverá sus influencias y en menos de tres semanas estarás divorciada y sola, esperando un niño de un hombre cabeza dura que no comprenderá jamás que lo amas.

En ese momento Susan entró a la habitación. Estaba sola pues al parecer no se encontró con Olga ni Zachary. Ninguna de las amigas reparó en su presencia pues Pheobe estaba discutiendo con lógica precisión mientras que Helga se había girado hacia la ventana y ahora las dos le daban la espalda a la menor de las Shortman.

-Pheobe, no sé lo que haré pero si es lo que el quiere pues bien, que lo haga- sollozaba- ¡Maldición!- abrazó sus rodillas- Si fuera menos imbécil sólo se daría cuenta que le mentí y que realmente lo amo más de lo que quiero. Ahora ya es tarde para hacer algo. Yo no voy a rogarle, muchas veces lo he hecho. No lo hice hace cinco años y no lo haré ahora. Si tengo que criar a mi hijo yo sola, entonces lo haré. Sé que tendré el apoyo de Olga y Zach, quizás hasta el cabeza de cepillo y tú estén a mi lado. Ustedes conocen la historia, sé que creerían que yo podría engañar al cabezón.

-Hel, sabes que estaremos contigo. Incluso Gerald que es su amigo te apoya, te lo aseguro- se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro- Pero el será su padre ¡Por todos los cielos! Tiene que saberlo en algún momento. Arnold tiene todo el derecho.

-¡Ese sucio cabeza de balón!- dijo enojada y apretando los ojos para evitar que sigan saliendo las lágrimas- Le diré Pheobe, pero aún no. Dejaré que haga lo que quiera, lo dejaré libre. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento. No permitiré que mi hijo…- dijo abrazándose el vientre con cariño- Mi hijo nazca en una familia como la mía. Él puede ser su padre pero definitivamente lo nuestro es historia. Arnold Shortman y yo definitivamente hemos terminado.

-Pero Hel…- Pheobe se giró y vio a Susan pálida temblorosa e impactada, tanto, que ella misma se congeló- Su…- susurró pero los hábiles oídos de Helga lograron oírla con claridad.

-¿Su?- preguntó confundida y se giró hacia su amiga para tener una vista completa de su cuñada- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa- ¿Cuánto de todo alcanzaste a escuchar?

-¿Qué cuanto?- dijo pálida y sarcásticamente Susan- ¡¿Qué cuanto?!- levantó la voz- Mmm digamos que… ¡Desde que dijiste que ibas a tener un hijo de mi hermano y que además el no se enterará! ¡Que era un idiota! ¡¿Me pueden explicar que diablos está pasando?! ¡No entiendo nada!- caminó hasta un sillón cercano de la cama y se dejó caer hablando casi en un susurro- No entiendo nada.

-Su yo… sería bueno que… Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro lugar- dijo Pheobe intentando solucionar el problema- Espérame unos segundos, iré a dar el alta para Helga y nos vamos a casa ¿Bueno? Hay muchas cosas que debes saber pequeña- miró a Helga antes de salir y la desconectó del suero- Junto a tu cama Olga trajo un poco de ropa que tomo en medio del descuido, vístete para irnos. Le diré a Olga que no entre aún y Su…

-¿Eh?- dijo sin apartar la vista de su cuñada.

-Dale tiempo. Debes escuchar toda la historia primero- dicho esto salió con la ficha y los análisis de su amiga.

-Helga…-dijo mirando hacia el suelo consternada.

-Ahora no Su, por favor…- tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño.

* * *

Gerald y Arnold ya estaban de vuelta en la casa del lago y ahora estaban en el despacho del rubio mientras Arnold hacía en contrato de divorcio para enviárselo al amor de su vida y presentárselo al día siguiente al juez para que el trámite no demore.

-Bien, cuando ella firme este papel se iniciará proceso. Como no hemos vivido juntos se demorará a lo mucho un mes, así evitaremos todo tipo de inconvenientes y juicios- dijo el rubio soltando en un suspiro todo el aire de sus pulmones- Ella no tendrá que ir a juzgado, arreglaré todo con su abogado. Cuando esté la resolución venderemos y no tendrá que verme más.

-Viejo, ¿Estás seguro?- dijo sentado frente a él con aspecto cansado- Sinceramente no sé que hacer para evitar esto.

-Nada viejo- miró la plantilla que tenía en la computadora y comenzó a cambiar ciertos detalles- _"El matrimonio se deshace por diferencia de intereses", "No se presentó convivencia durante el periodo", "La casa como bien común se venderá luego de la resolución del juez, dividiéndose las ganancias en partes iguales. Esto ocurrirá en un periodo no mayor a 30 días"_ ¿Está bien así Gerald? Creo que ella merece más que yo esa casa. _"Divorcio de mutuo acuerdo", "El matrimonio está irremediablemente roto"-_ El rubio miró a su amigo que parecía más interesado en su teléfono que en lo que el decía y sentía al hacer ese contrato- Viejo ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?- dijo observando nuevamente la pantalla de su móvil- Ah si, lo que escribas está genial, tú eres el que sabe.

-Bien entonces pondré _"Gerald tiene los cuernos más grandes del mundo porque su prometida sale conmigo" _¿Cómo suena?- dijo notando que lo estaba ignorando.

-Perfecto viejo- dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantallita- Tú eres el que sabe.

-Gerald… ¡Gerald!... ¡GERALD!- dijo el rubio haciendo que el moreno le ponga la atención necesaria- ¿Quieres explicarme que te pasa? Has estado distraído todo este tiempo. ¡Soy yo el que se está divorciando! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Eh… Este… Nada… Si, nada, no sucede nada. Es sólo… Tú sabes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia- Esto del matrimonio me tiene distraído. Con todo lo que ha pasado no creo que sea lo correcto casarnos ahora.

-Gerald, no puedes no casarte- dijo poniéndose de pie y sentándose en un sillón- Todos hemos trabajado para que su matrimonio esté perfecto y se casen dentro de una semana. Incluso creo que ella me odiaría aún más si no se casaran- dijo con tristeza.

El moreno lo miró molesto- ¿Puedes dejar de decir que te odia?- rodó los ojos- Ella te ama a pesar de lo que ambos digan. Aunque creo que Pheobs puede odiarte, después de todo es su mejor amiga.

-En eso tienes mucha razón Gerald- se sentó nuevamente frente a la computadora de manera triste, con un gran cansancio y dolor- Luego tengo que pedirte que me acompañes al juzgado de la ciudad para que el juez Martí selle el caso y luego tú le lleves a Helga el papeleo y que lo revise con su abogado. Luego lo entregue para dar inicio a la parte más tediosa y dolorosa.

-Estás bastante convencido de que ella firmará ¿No es así?- indagó levantando una ceja- ¿Y si no lo hace?

-Pues si no lo hace realmente pensaré que ella quiere torturarme o algo así- desvió la mirada hacia un punto perdido- A veces creo que realmente tengo una maldición y no podré ser feliz.

-Amigo, si ella no firma esos papeles te juro que vendré a buscarte y los llevaré a la iglesia más cercana- bromeó- ¿Te falta mucho? Creo que es hora de irme a casa y ver la batalla en ella. Porque de seguro que nada bueno está pasando.

-Ya casi amigo- suspiró- Hago contratos de este tipo siempre ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

-¿Quieres saber por qué es tan difícil?- el moreno no lo dejó contestar- Es porque esto no es lo que quieres, pero ya te decidiste y sólo me sentaré a esperar para ver que tan lejos llegan con esto.

-¡Gerald!- dijo molesto.

-¿Qué?- dijo fingiéndose ofendido y aires de inocencia.

* * *

En la casa de Johanssen estaba Olga que lloraba, Zach confundido y Susan que era la mezcla perfecta entre dolor y sufrimiento, todos sentados en el gran sofá de la sala. Frente a ellos Pheobe en un sillón más pequeño y en el piso sentada en un cojín estaba Helga llorando.

Le habían contado todo lo ocurrido en la mañana a la menor, hasta ahora, de los Shortman. El embarazo de Helga los había tomado a todos por sorpresa, y no era que no se alegraran por el nuevo integrante a esa gran familia, no. El problema era que justamente todos se enteraron que existía el día en que sus padres se habían declarado la guerra y el odio eterno. Susan rompió ese dolor.

-Está bien- dijo en un susurro- Yo no le diré nada a Arnie hasta que ustedes lo decidan pero mis padres deben saberlo, tienen derecho.

-Tienes razón Su- dijo Helga secándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa de Zach que aún llevaba puesta- Pero ellos tampoco pueden decirle. Prométeme que no permitirás que lo sepa sin que yo se lo diga. Todos prométanme que nadie más se enterará de esto.

-Helga, sabes que debemos decírselo a Gerald para evitar más desastres- dijo Pheobe conciliadoramente- Además vivimos con él y terminará por darse cuenta.

-Si Pheobs, él también lo sabrá pero nadie más ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mirándolos a todos esperando la promesa.

-De acuerdo pequeña- dijo Zach con amabilidad- La verdad, siento que este pequeño traerá calma, sólo debes esperar.

-Estoy de acuerdo Helga, con todo y más aún con lo que dijo Zach- sonrió Susan- Esta nueva vida nos dará paz y créeme que el idiota de mi hermano se arrepentirá de todas las estupideces que ha hecho.

-Hel, siempre he estado a tu lado y ni pienses que te dejaré alejarme de mi sobrino- bromeó la oriental- Será el niño o niña con más amor de todos. Porque nos tiene a nosotros.

-Gracias amigos- Helga sonrió con profunda tristeza y miró a su hermana que había sido la más silenciosa hasta ahora- Olga ¿No me dirás nada? ¿Ni siquiera un regaño?

-Yo… Bueno yo…- dijo Olga titubeante y se lanzó a abrazarla- ¡Hermanita bebé! Yo estoy muy feliz por tener a mi primer sobrinito pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que pasó. Si tan solo hubiese prestado atención nada de esto habría ocurrido.

-Hermana, nada de esto es tu culpa, si no hubiera pasado hoy de seguro que iba a pasar pronto- la abrazó con delicadeza- Él y yo no podemos estar juntos, eso es un hecho. Ahora quiero pedirte que estés conmigo y me acompañes. A todos ustedes. Si no los tuviera de verdad que no sé lo que haría.

-Hel, sin duda que estaremos contigo- Zach tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño- Sabes que seré el tío consentidor ¿No?

-No serás él único- dijo Susan tomando la otra mano de la rubia- Yo cuidaré de mi cuñadita y de mi pequeño. Si el cabeza dura de mi hermano no lo hace para eso está el resto de la familia. Esta es la mejor de las _**sorpresas**_.

-¡Oigan! No me dejen fuera- Dijo Pheobe abrazando también a su amiga- Para algo estamos las mejores amigas.

-Bien, gracias- dijo algo estrujada por los abrazos- Ahora ¿Podrían soltarme? Nos están ahogando.

-Oh lo sentimos- dijeron todos separándose rápidamente de ella y sentándose nuevamente.

-Cariño, sé que es descortés pero tenemos que irnos- Dijo la mayor de las Pataki- Papá y mamá deben estar preocupados- La abrazó seguida de Zach.

-No te preocupes, Hel- sonrió su amigo- No le diremos nada a Bob ni a Miriam.

-Envíenle mis saludos y díganle que los iré a ver pronto- sonrió la rubia cuando salieron y se sorprendió- ¡Vaya! No llevó ni dos meses embarazada y ya me puse sentimental- bromeó y se sentó junto a Su- ¿Cuándo me dijiste que tengo que ir al ginecólogo?

-Dentro de tres semanas Hel- rodó los ojos la oriental porque esta era la quinta vez que se lo preguntaba- Ahora iré a preparar algo de comer. Tienes que alimentarte bien para que mi pequeñín crezca saludable.

-Muero de hambre Pheobs- sonrió la rubia y la siguió- ¡Vamos Su! Tenemos hambre.

-Voy- la siguió pero antes de que entren a la cocina le dijo en un murmullo- Eres muy valiente Hel y descuida, todo saldrá bien, me encargaré de eso- Y Susan entró a la cocina pensando en que algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

* * *

Gerald llegó a su casa y vio salir de ella a Olga y a Zach, supuso que habría problemas así que intentó apaciguar las aguas.

-Arnold no vayas a hacer un escándalo por favor- rogó el moreno- Ella debe estar adentro y no está mu bien.

-¿Qué no está bien? Entonces ¿Por qué estaba con su amante y la ilusa de su hermana?- dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

-¡Porque la trajeron del Hospital!- el moreno abrió los ojos por haber dejado salir parte de la verdad. El beneficio de eso fue que pudo dejar que se vayan los demás sin que hubiesen problemas- Perdóname viejo, prometí no decirte. Pheobs va a matarme.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Debimos haber ido a verla- dijo enojado y con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cuándo?

-Esta mañana viejo- dijo el moreno en un suspiro- Creo que la pelea la agotó y terminó en el hospital, pero no te preocupes, ya está bien. Ahora iré adentro antes de que Pheobe me mate. Prométeme que no comentarás que te lo dije.

-Sólo si tú me llamas para avisarme como está- dijo mirando los papeles- No sé si sea buena idea.

-Dámelos- extendió su mano- Se los daré cuando sea el momento preciso ¿De acuerdo? Y no te preocupes, te llamaré si hay alguna _**sorpresa.**_

* * *

Susan vio a través de la ventana a su hermano y a Gerald conversando. Se disculpó con sus amigas por irse en medio de la preparación de la comida y salió. Tenía que hablar con el idiota de su hermano.

-Arnold Shortman- dijo gritando desde la entrada- llévame a casa.

-Bueno viejo, me voy, Susan es peor que el castigo que me espera dentro. Adiós- hicieron su saludo especial- Nos vemos mañana porque aún necesito hablar contigo.

-Bien Gerald, nos vemos- suspiró, conocía bien a su hermana y sabía lo que vendría- Entra Susan- dijo con desgano.

-Arnie, tú y yo tenemos que hablar- sentenció la menor de los Shortman.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_**

* * *

_Hola Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno paso rapidito porque es tarde y mañana tengo clases muy temprano. Les había dicho que iba a actualizar ayer pero con la salida del cumpleaños dormí todo el día (ni se imaginan ajhsjahsajjajajajajajaj) pero finalmente está aquí para todos ustedes. Este no tiene mucha intriga pero quería que todos se enteren de mi última y maquiavelica idea MUAJAJAJA! Ya en el nuevo se pondrá interesante porque saldrán a la luz cosas que no se sabian (si, soy mala)._

_Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, me encantan porque me dejan saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo, gracias por leer :) Ahora mis mensajitos._

_**Mechitas**: Lindura! que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora que sabes lo de la secretaria y lo del embarazo te falta muy poco para llegar a la clave donde se revela el final. Nos leemos prontito linda :DDDDD_

_**Mixelle**: Amiga! que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te guste. TE confiezo que también insulté como loca cuando se pelearon y eso que yo fui la que lo escribio, imagínate, toda una película ajajaja Lo admito! Soy una drama queen :c y a mucha honra ajajaja. Bueno linda, nos leemos prontito y actualiza porfa! un besito tq :**_

_**Yakii**: No, no eras tú. Acabo de confesar que está embarazada pero realmente le dirá la verdad al rubio? Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé. Me alegro que me hayas alcanzado. Ahora tendrás que tenerme paciencia porque yo a veces me distraigo y me demoro unos días en hacer los capítulos. Bueno, nos leemos prontito y cuidate harto, un abrazito :DD_

_**Haemosz**: Te comunico que mi inspiracion está intacta así que pronto espero actualizar. Me alegro que nos hayas alcanzado tan pronto. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y este dramón que se me formó. No te preocupes que estoy casi llegando al final así que eso no está tan lejano. Este fic está como centrifuga lleno de giros inesperados. Ya verás porqué te lo digo. Bueno, te dejo un besito y nos leemos prontito :DDDDD_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que intentaré subir un capítulo nuevo el jueves o viernes para así poder subir otro el domingo o lunes. Todo depende de si mi querida inspiración decide irse de vacaciones a Hawaii._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: ¿Qué estará pasando con Annie? ¿Alguien sabe que hará Mark? ¿Y dónde está metida Lila? Pronto..._


	17. Cuando las sabandijas pueden hablar

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo XVII.- Cuando las sabandijas pueden hablar.**

El rubio encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar sin estar muy seguro de a que lugar ir, sólo estaba seguro de no querer ver en ese minuto a sus padres porque sabía muy bien el sermón que le acontecía.

-Esta no es la dirección a casa- dijo cortante la menor de los Shortman.

-Estoy seguro que preferirías hablar conmigo en otro lugar ¿No es así pequeña?- dijo sonriéndole.

-No vuelvas a llamarme pequeña, Arnold- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto.

El rubio comprendió que ella estaba enterada de la versión de Helga y se entristeció. Jamás entendería porque su hermana siempre estaba del lado de la mujer que pronto dejaría de ser su esposa. Se estacionó en una colina a donde solían ir todos sus amigos a jugar. Se bajó y se sentó en el césped. Su hermana hizo lo mismo junto a él y miraron la ciudad.

-Dime porque- dijo Susan sin verlo directamente y suspiró- ¿Por qué cada vez que puedes ser feliz con ella desconfías y la dejas ir?

-No es algo que yo desee- dijo el rubio suspirando- Ella es única, maravillosa, una mujer fuerte como ninguna pero…

La pausa que hizo el rubio impacientó a su hermana- ¿Pero?- lo incitó a continuar.

-Pero ella no me ama, simplemente no lo hace- dijo cansado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso se lo has preguntado?- dijo viéndolo por primera vez- Te estás equivocando Arnold.

-No viste lo que yo esta mañana- dijo el rodando sus ojos hasta mirarla- Ella estaba con Zachary en su cama ¿Necesito otra respuesta? Además ella también me lo dijo.

-Porque tú la obligaste a hacerlo ¡Por Dios!- dijo la chica exasperada- ¿Crees que merecías otra respuesta después de como la trataste? Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, es más, ella debería de verdad haberse acostado con Zach todas las veces que durmieron juntos pero no, no lo hacía ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Sorpresa! Ella te ama, idiota.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no lo ha hecho?- preguntó con real curiosidad- ¿Acaso estuviste ahí? ¿Acaso los viste? Pues no, no puedes saberlo porque no estabas allí.

-Te equivocas- dijo ella con toda tranquilidad mientras arrancaba trocitos de pasto del suelo- Yo si he estado ahí, aunque no lo creas.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo el rubio sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba- ¿Conocías a Zach? ¿Cómo?

-¿Crees que no iba a visitarla mientras estuvo lejos? Ella es mi amiga Arnold, es como una hermana para mi y no por tus idioteces iba a perderla- dijo Susan- ¿Quieres saber como estoy segura de lo que dijo?- Él asintió- Bien, entonces pon atención porque por esto estoy rompiendo una promesa que me enviará al infierno.

-Entonces creo que no puedo preguntar nada ¿Verdad?- dijo con molestia e ilusión el rubio.

-No, no puedes y cállate si quieres oír- la pequeña Shortman suspiró- Hace tres años me enteré del lugar exacto donde estaba Hel.

_Flashback._

_Susan Shortman revisaba su e-mail para comprobar si su amiga y excuñada había respondido por fin el último mensaje que le había enviado. La respuesta resaltó entre los demás correos que tenía y fue el único que realmente le interesó. Lo leyó luego de fijarse que su hermano no estaba cerca tal como se lo había pedido Helga como condición para seguir escribiéndole._

_Querida Susan:_

_Sé que quieres saber donde estoy pero no sé si sea lo correcto ¿Pero desde cuando hago lo correcto? Sino hace mucho que nos habríamos visto._

_Es por esto que hoy mismo quiero invitarte a venir a mi casa. Claro, hay una condición, Arnold jamás debe saber que viniste a verme porque entonces él preguntaría donde me encuentro y mi vida se complicaría más de lo necesario y definitivamente no estoy preparada para esto._

_Si supieras la forma en que mi corazón se sobresalta al oír su nombre… Todo en él causa estragos en mi alma ¡Oh cruel momento que nos ha separado! He estado alejada de todo el infierno que es verlo lejos sólo para sentirme menos despreciada, pero no puedo obligarte a seguir lejos de mí, querida amiga, es por eso que haré lo posible para enviarte los boletos de avión mañana mismo. No sabrás donde irás hasta que estés en el Aeropuerto._

_Desde luego que antes de viajar debes consultarlo con Stella y Miles, siempre implorando su silencio. Nadie debe saber que vendrás. Diles que no se preocupen por tu seguridad porque un buen amigo irá por ti. Debes avisarme esta noche para poder organizar todo y mañana mismo ir por ti._

_¡No sabes que alegría me da volver a verte!_

_Espero que tu respuesta sea positiva y que Tía Ella y Tío Miles te permitan vernos. Recuérdales que los quiero mucho y que sean discretos._

_Se despide con cariño, Helga Pataki._

_Una emocionada Susan saltaba por la casa. Corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus padres y les contó todo. Por supuesto que ellos aceptaron gustosos y prometieron no decirle nada a su hijo aunque eso implicara mentirle un poco. Además ellos también querían saber como se encontraba su querida Helga. Esa misma noche se comunicó con su amiga y le hizo saber que iría._

_La mañana siguiente fue bastante sobresaltada y peligrosa pues el rubio no tardo en darse cuenta que su hermana hacía maletas y se arreglaba bastante antes de desayunar. Luego de un par de preguntas para entender a donde iba se quedó con la respuesta que habían acordado todos "Su se va a un campamento por un par de semanas, cuando regrese te contará de su viaje y ya vete que se te hace tarde para la pasantía en el bufete." Se lo había creído._

_Cuando Susan llegó al Aeropuerto un muchacho amable sostenía un letrero con su nombre y ella y sus padres se acercaron a él. Se presentó como Zachary Connors y les entregó un sobre a los Shortman antes de abordar el avión que llevaría a la pequeña de quince años a reunirse con su amiga._

_-¿Hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Hel?- interrogó el castaño- Ella no pudo hablarme mucho de ti porque todo fue muy rápido, sólo me dijo que era importante que no te descuide y que te consienta. Te quiere bastante._

_La menor de los Shortman sonrió- Pues yo también quiero mucho a Hel y bueno- pensó- la conozco hace bastante. Desde que ayudó a rescatarnos en San Lorenzo. Ella es como una hermana para mi y era parte de mi familia hasta…_

_-Hasta que tu hermano le rompió el corazón ¿Cierto?- completó el castaño y ella lo miró con asombro- Eso lo sé, he podido hablar con ella sobre él. Jamás pensé que tú siendo la hermana del idiota ese vayas a estar con Hel._

_-Ella sabe muy bien que a pesar de ser la hermana de Arnold seguirá siendo una hermana para mí- dijo con suficiencia- Y tú ¿Quién eres?_

_Zachary rio un poco- Para ser una niña tienes valor- bromeó- tu actitud se parece a la de ella, ahora ya sé por que te quiere tanto._

_-Por supuesto, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas- sonrió- Aún no has respondido mi pregunta._

_-Eres bastante perspicaz- sonrió- pues yo soy un amigo de Hel, de hecho su representante en cuanto salga de la universidad. Ella es una chica grandiosa y muy peligrosa, es por eso que se convirtió en una gran amiga._

_-Pensé que eras su novio o algo así- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia- Ella merece que la amen._

_-¿Qué acaso tu hermanito no la ama? Eso fue lo que oí de buena fuente- dijo recordando la última visita de Pheobe y Gerald- Además aunque la quisiera, ella no me amaría de la misma manera que ama a tu hermano, nunca podría quererme ni la mitad que a él. Es por eso que Hel es para mí como una hermana menor a la que puedo fastidiar y proteger al mismo tiempo, aunque muchas veces no me necesite._

_-Creo que en eso tienes razón, ella jamás dejará de querer al idiota de mi hermano- bromeó la chica- Y a decir verdad Helga G. Pataki sabe como cuidarse sola._

_-Tienes toda la razón- sonrió- Ahora abróchate el cinturón porque ya vamos a aterrizar._

_-Gracias por todo…- dijo ella sin saber su nombre._

_-Zachary, pero puedes llamarme Zach- dijo sonriente- Y tú eres Susan y debo decirte Su ¿Verdad?_

_-Si, si, como digas- respondió ella chasqueando la lengua en un gesto tan parecido a su rubia amiga, por lo que enterneció al muchacho y allí comenzó su visita a New York._

_Fin del flashback._

-Y así fue como conocí a Zach y su encanto de New York- dijo mirando por primera vez a su hermano desde que había comenzado su relato- Él era el hermano que no tuvo y la única persona que realmente estuvo con ella en todo momento. Siempre estaba ahí cuidándola y gracias a su amistad Hel no se volvió loca, porque puedo jurar que cuando Zach la hacía reír ella volvía a respirar con normalidad y no era un simple zombie que extrañaba a un viejo amor que le rompió el corazón.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Arnold desvió la mirada de los ojos de su hermana.

-Porque mereces saberlo y comprobar que eres un idiota- gruñó y lanzó una piedra- Estás desconfiando de la única persona que no merece que desconfíes.

-Pequeña, no es sólo por eso que esto se acabó- sonrió- ¿Sabes? Quizás todos tengan razón y ella jamás me ha engañado pero merece ser feliz y he comprobado estos días que es mejor dejarlo así. Ella debe encontrar alguien que la ame de una manera sana y tranquila.

-Ella jamás será feliz si no está contigo y lo sabes- suspiró y se puso de pie- Me voy a casa.

Arnold vio como su hermana comenzó a caminar colina abajo- Espera, te llevaré- dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiando el pasto de sus pantalones.

-No hace falta Shortman, sé como llegar- sonrió y detuvo su paso para mirarlo- Si te empeñas en dejarla ir perderás más de lo que te imaginas, pero ese ya no será mi problema, adiós Arnie- dijo levantando la mano con una sonrisa triste.

El rubio se quedó ahí tumbado contra la puerta del Packard mirando el camino por el que su hermana bajaba. Pensaba en las palabras de la chica antes de irse.

-¿De que hablas pequeña?- Murmuró para sí mismo y suspiró. Definitivamente necesitaba quedarse solo un rato más.

* * *

Luego de que su mejor amigo lo dejó en su casa Gerald entró y se encontró con su prometida parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados analizándolo. Ella sospechaba que el no podría ocultarle la ida al hospital a su amigo.

-Hola cariño- dijo el moreno nervioso jugando con el sobre entre sus manos- ¿Qué hay de cenar? Muero de hambre.

La oriental caminó hasta él y lo miró con fijeza hasta que soltó- No puedo creerlo Gerald Johanssen, le dijiste ¿No es verdad?

-Yo… Este… No sé de que hablas- Terminó por mentir- Creo que debo ir a darme un baño- Intentó subir pero su novia le detuvo el paso.

-No puedo creer que hayas roto tu promesa- negó decepcionada- Ahora de seguro que Arnold necesita el informe completo del estado de ella- Pheobe estaba furiosa- Jamás pensé que harías algo como esto.

Se dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina dejándolo sólo sin poder defenderse. Él la siguió y comenzó a hablar sin notar a Helga sentada con un pote de Helado y una cuchara en la mesa que se encontraba allí.

-¡Discúlpame! Se me escapo y tuve que decirle- suspiró- Es mi mejor amigo.

-Gerald- dijo la oriental para que se detenga.

-¿Qué harías tú si yo te pidiera que le ocultes la salud de Arnie a Hel? Te negarías por supuesto- continuó.

-¡Gerald!- dijo la oriental sin ser escuchada mientras Helga ponía atención desde su puesto estratégico.

-¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Demonios! Pheobs, el casi muere de la impresión cuando le dije que Helga estaba en el hospital.

-¡Estúpido pelos de espagueti!- gritó la rubia lanzándole la cuchara haciendo que el moreno tiemble por no notarla y confesar lo que había hecho- ¿No pudiste usar tu cabezota para que él no pregunte nada? ¡Por Dios! Es capaz de creer que puede volar si ocupas un poco las mentiras blancas.

El moreno buscó auxilio en su novia- Intenté avisarte- dijo la oriental mientras se encogía de hombros- Además te lo mereces por indiscreto.

-Hel…- dijo girándose para quedar frente a ella y ver la furia de su mirada- Yo lo siento tanto. No fue mi intención decir nada pero mi bocota me traicionó- su mirada era suplicante al igual que su voz- A mi favor puedo decir que con esto evite otra pelea entre él y Zach.

-Agradece que no puedo golpearte, imbécil- Helga rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse- Ahora pásame una nueva cuchara y siéntate que debemos hablar de algo más importante.

Gerald tomó la cuchara y se sentó frente a su amiga a una considerable distancia por si ella sufría algún arrebato y se le ocurría querer matarlo o algo por el estilo. Pheobe se sentó junto a su amiga y ambas se miraron con complicidad y nervios.

Nadie decía nada y como Helga no lo había asesinado aún, el moreno se atrevió a hablar- ¿Alguna de las dos puede decirme que sucede?

-¡Ash! Moreno, ¿Puedes esperan un segundo? Esto no es fácil- dijo tomando un poco de helado y metiéndoselo a la boca- Hermana dile tú, creo que aún no estoy preparada para esto.

-Pero Helga esta es tú noticia, yo no tengo porque dársela- dijo Pheobe iniciando una discusión con su amiga.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Pheobs, además prometiste que me ayudarías- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes muy bien que así lo haré pero esto no me corresponde- dijo ella con el ceño igual de fruncido.

El moreno se sentía olvidado y no comprendía de qué hablaban así que las vería discutir un poco más para evitar su ira a futuro y luego se iría a ver televisión. Aunque debía confesar que era bastante interesante verlas discutir.

-¡Maldición Pheobs! No te estoy pidiendo la paz mundial, sólo que le digas a tu estúpido novio, sin ofender- dijo mirando al moreno y este rodó los ojos pero ella no lo notó porque seguía discutiendo- cual es la noticia.

-Eres mi mejor amiga pero eso es demasiado- dijo la oriental con su tono diplomático- Debes ser valiente porque dentro de poco no será a él al que tendrás que decírselo.

-Pheobe no me puedes estar chantajeando ahora ¡¿Es demasiado pedir que le digas que espero un bebé del cabeza de balón?! No lo creo.

-Tampoco es mi responsabilidad decirle que tendrás un hijo de Arnold ¿Cierto?

La verdad había salido en una discusión como tantas otras veces, pero esta era diferente porque se trataba de un pequeño hijo de Arnold y Helga, sus mejores amigos. Gerald abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca casi llegando a un estado de shock.

-¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó nervioso- ¿Vas a tener un hijo de Arnold?

-¿Eh?- preguntaron ambas chicas confundidas hasta que notaron a que nivel había llegado su confesión- ¡Oh!

-Bueno cabeza de cepillo, ahora ya sabes cual es la noticia pero te advierto que esto no puede saberlo por nada del mundo el cabezón.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Va a ser papá y no se da por enterado? Esto es ir muy lejos muchachas- dijo molesto lanzando los papeles de divorcio frente a ella- ¿Tan lejos estás dispuesta a llegar por una estupidez?

La rubia vio que el sobre grande frente a ella tenía su nombre y comprendió de inmediato que era. Su amiga notó que la mirada de su amiga se llenó de dolor y sabía lo mal que le haría al bebé por lo que se decidió callar a su novio.

-Gerald, no nos corresponde opinar- dijo molesta y parándose frente a él- Puede que Hel se esté equivocando ahora pero Arnold tampoco es un santo. Dijo cosas que no debía y la trató peor que a nadie ¿Ella se lo mereciera? Sabes muy bien que no.

-No, pero tampoco puede caer en su juego y ocultarle algo tan importante. Si ella firma esos papeles de divorcio- dijo señalándolos y quitando todas las dudas de la rubia- no quedará nada y quizás jamás se entere.

-Y ese no es tu problema moreno- dijo la rubia con sólo una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla- Él decidió que todo tenía que ser rápido ¿No? Pues entonces mañana mismo buscaré un abogado para que haga todos estos estúpidos trámites. No quiero más discusiones al respecto, es una decisión tomada. Por ahora Arnold Shortman no se va a enterar de nada, sé lo diré cuando sea el momento. Ahora si me permiten necesito descansar un poco.

-Pero Helga, debes comer algo- dijo con preocupación su amiga- Sabes que en tu estado tienes que alimentarte bien.

-Descuida Pheobs, sólo oré a recostarme un rato- sonrió con profunda tristeza- y ya dejen de pelear por esto. Se terminó- dijo golpeando el hombro de Gerald a modo de juego cuando pasó junto a él. Abrazó el sobre que llevaba en sus manos y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación.

La oriental no dijo nada más, sólo siguió intentando mantener la calma hasta que ya no pudo y lo miró con los ojos furiosos.

-Acabas de lograr que ella vuelva a llorar ¿Eso era lo que querías?- lanzó la cuchara que estaba en piso contra el lavaplatos- ¡Demonios! Ella sólo necesita tiempo, sabes que no puede ocultarle nada.

-Pero… yo…- dijo realmente atemorizado por el tono de voz y las acciones de su novia- Yo no quería ¡Rayos! Lo dije sin pensar.

-Si, y es por eso que acabas de destrozar a una buena amiga que sólo está intentando tomar las mejores decisiones por ella y su bebé- revolvió la comida que estaba calentándose en la olla- Arnie sabrá lo de su hijo, por eso no tenias que hacer un escándalo. ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta? Que no seas capaz de entender que debemos dejarlos solos con sus problemas si queremos que realmente estos se acaben entre ellos. Me da miedo que en un tiempo cuando tú y yo tengamos un problema quieras hacer lo mismo y no sepas como resolver las cosas.

-Pero Pheobs- dijo molesto y la giró para poder verla a los ojos- Ellos son nuestros amigos y nos necesitan. Además hay un niño de por medio que debe crecer con su padre cerca. Tú y yo no debemos compararnos con ellos.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué me asegura que algún día no vas a hacer lo mismo que hace un rato y comiences a gritar por nada?- dijo la oriental apagando la estufa cuando notó que estaba listo- Yo…- tomó un respiro- Creo que lo mejor es que atrasemos los planes hasta que no podamos todos estar en calma, porque por lo visto esto también nos está arrastrando al mismo lugar que a ellos.

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡Dime! Porque si es así te prometo que ahora mismo iré personalmente a avisarle a todo el mundo que esto se acabó- dijo el moreno realmente furioso- Sinceramente estoy cansado y confundido. Arnie me pidió que nada de esto se aplace porque es nuestro amigo pero si tú has decidido entonces no te negaré el placer de terminar nuestra boda.

-Gerald, yo no dije eso- se negó la sorprendida oriental y con un suspiro continuó- Creo que necesitamos tiempo para dejar que las cosas se arreglen. Míranos nada más, estamos discutiendo por algo que no nos corresponde. ¡Discúlpame cielo!- dijo ella abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar.

-Discúlpame nena- susurró el mientras la besaba con ternura- Creo que tienes razón. Ellos son nuestros mejores amigos y no sé que tan bueno sea tener una boda cuando ellos se están divorciando.

-Debemos hablar con ellos, cielo- dijo la oriental separándose- Preguntémosle si están de acuerdo con que nos casemos en medio de su problema porque tal vez podemos herirlos mucho.

-Si cariño- afirmó el moreno abrazando a su novia- Pero creo que lo mejor es que hables con Arnie porque cree que lo odias, yo hablaré con Helga, después de todo, le debo una disculpa por lo de hace un rato.

-Estoy de acuerdo cielo- afirmó la oriental- Creo que debemos hacerlo hoy mismo pues no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Yo llamaré a Arnie y luego subiré a hablar con ella ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- afirmó la oriental- Subiré a cambiarme porque creo que aún huelo a hospital- bromeó- regreso en un rato.

* * *

Pheobe se había ido hace tan sólo unos minutos a su encuentro con Arnold y Gerald tenía que hacer su parte. Subió una bandeja con dos platos de comida, una jarra con jugo y par de vasos para comer mientras charlaba con la rubia.

Tocó la puerta como pudo y desde el interior la rubia habló- Pasa Pheobs- sin mucho ánimo.

-No soy Pheobs- dijo el moreno dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche- Soy tú amigo el idiota que te debe una disculpa.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo sentándose sobre la cama y guardando el contrato que había leído un momento antes- Así que…- Lo incitó a hablar.

-Bueno- tomó aire- Hel, yo lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal con mi actitud, es sólo que no entiendo porque hacen esto. No eres sólo tú es…

-Es él también ¿No?- sonrió con melancolía- No importa pelos de espagueti, yo lo entiendo. Todo esto es muy difícil y rápido pero yo lo quiero así. ¿Sabes porque no quiero decirle?

-No cariño- dijo acercándole un plato de comida y sirviendo un poco de jugo- Debes comer bien.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras jugaba con el contenido del plato- Yo no quiero decirle porque siento que si le digo él intentará regresar y la verdad- suspiró- no quiero que él esté sólo conmigo por nuestro hijo. Digo, hay miles de familias que se separan y los niños crecen felices. Además está la posibilidad de que él crea que no es su hijo y yo no voy a permitir que él niegue a su sangre, eso nunca.

-Ya veo- dijo el probando su cena- Sabes que esos niños que crecen en hogares separados lo hacen porque sus padres no se aman ¿Verdad? Y yo estoy más que seguro de que ustedes por más que lo nieguen se aman más que a nada.

-Mmm esto está delicioso- la rubia saboreaba la comida- Tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos pero la desconfianza es algo que mataría cualquier relación. Yo lo entiendo, créeme, pero no puedo permitir que el me diga las cosas que me dijo y luego tenga que rogarle, eso no es sano y ni siquiera es amor.

-Él te ama, es sólo que es inseguro y algo lento- ella lo miró con cara de querrás-decir-muy-lento y el rio- bueno bastante lento. Pero ese no es él punto, lo que quiero decir es que un hijo es lo más hermoso y perfecto que puede pasarte en la vida y merece tener una familia con sus padres por lo que deben dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Por qué me lo dices sólo a mi? Arnold es el que está desesperado por botarme- le mostró los papeles- Yo sólo haré lo que es correcto por ahora. Mañana mismo iré a la oficina del abogado de Bob para que me represente en la corte y luego iré con Pheobs en busca de una sorpresa para ti suertudo.

-Aprovechando que hablaste de eso Hel- dijo dejando ambos platos vacíos en la bandeja- Pues con Pheobs estábamos hablando y creemos que lo mejor es que pospongamos el matrimonio. No queremos que estén incomodos ese día, ya sabes, porque también irá Zach y Annie.

-¡¿Se volvieron completamente locos?!- dijo ella molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación- ¿Cómo es eso que pospondrán el matrimonio? Se casan en una semana, está todo casi listo. Yo no voy a permitir que ustedes dejen pasar un solo día después de esa fecha para que se casen, aunque tenga que ir a golpear al idiota de Arnold para que vaya a esa boda. Ustedes merecen ser felices y lo sabes. Son unos excelentes amigos y se aman. Se casarán en una semana o dejo de llamarme Helga G. Pataki.

-¿Estás segura? Nosotros queremos lo mejor para ustedes y quizás no sea el momento de…

-Nada de eso cabeza de cepillo, te casas con mi amiga aunque tenga que llevarte a patadas a esa iglesia- se paró frente a él con la mirada endurecida.

-Eres maravillosa Hel- el moreno la abrazó- Sabía que tú dirías eso. Por cierto, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, ya sabes, seré un tío genial.

-Creo que tendré que alejar a mi pequeño de todos ustedes, si no lo malcriarán demasiado- bromeó correspondiéndole el abrazo- gracias Geraldo.

-No agradezcas rubia- bromeó- Y por cierto, no podrás alejar a mi sobrino o sobrina porque seré su tío favorito.

-No sueñes Johanssen- dijo ella caminando hasta la puerta- Iré por Pheobe para contarle la noticia de que se casa en una semana.

-Espera- la detuvo mientras acomodaba las cosas en la bandeja y se adelantaba hasta la escalera- Ella no está, fue a hablar con Arnie.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Qué haría Pheobs con tu amigo?- dijo preocupada- No iría a decirle que…

-No te preocupes Pataki, ella sólo fue a hablar con él sobre la boda- la calmó- Ahora muévete y vamos a comer un mantecado.

-Sabes que la mataré si lo hace- se acercó a él- y a ti también por no impedirlo.

-Ella también lo sabe Helga, ahora vamos a la tienda.

-Está bien- bajó las escaleras- Pero también quiero algo de chocolate.

-Lo que quieras Pataki- rio él.

Luego de dejar las cosas en la cocina salieron por helado y chocolate a la tienda de la esquina mientras bromeaban.

* * *

Pheobe estaba en Slausen con un café en sus manos y frente a ella Arnold tenía una copa de helado grande.

-Arnie ¿Estás seguro de poder comerte ese mantecado? Es gigante- dijo con asombro.

-Ajá- dijo comiendo un poco- Es sólo que de pronto me dieron muchas ganas de comer mantecado.

La oriental se sorprendió. _De seguro que el pobre tendrá todos los antojos, _pensó y sonrió- Bueno, sólo ten cuidado que tanto mantecado podría enfermarte- bebió un poco de su café y suspiró- Bueno Arnold, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Pheobs, no quiero ser grosero pero si vienes a hacerme desistir de la idea del divorcio pierdes tu tiempo, Gerald ya lo intentó- dijo comiendo con gran rapidez- La amo pero no puedo tenerla amarrada si ella no me quiere.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, pero bueno, no es eso a lo que venía- dejó la taza en la mesa- Gerald y yo hablamos y creemos que lo mejor es que la boda se aplace por un tiempo.

El rubio dejó la cuchara a un lado y con sorpresa preguntó- Pero porqué o qué. Ustedes dos están tan enamorados que no entiendo esa idea.

-Nosotros pensamos que como nuestros mejores amigos están pasando por este mal momento sería ridículo que celebremos- Ella tomó su mano con cariño- Arnold, yo se lo mucho que la quieres y también se lo mucho que ella te quiere. Entendemos que están triste y por lo mismo no podemos hacer algo que los haría sentir mal o incómodos, porque sabes que Zachary también irá ¿Verdad?

-Lo suponía Pheobs, pero por mi no hay problema- dijo apretando su mano- Creo que después de las cosas que me enteré hoy debo estar agradecido con él por haberla cuidado cuando yo fui un imbécil. Tú y Gerald son mis mejores amigos y es por eso que quiero que se cases. Estoy seguro de que Helga también quiere lo mismo. Sólo quiero que sean felices y sé que si ustedes son felices ella también lo será al igual que yo.

-Eres un buen amigo Arnie- sonrió la oriental- Cuando regrese a casa hablaré con Gerald y le diré que estás de acuerdo con que esto sigo adelante. ¿Sabes? Te daré un consejo.

-Dímelo Pheobs- comenzó a comer su helado nuevamente- Esto está muy rico ¿quieres?

-No gracias Arnie- dijo ella divertida- Desde ahora debes comenzar a pensar muy bien lo que harás con tu vida, con tus amigos, con tu familia, con tu empleo, porque todo implicará hacer feliz a más de una persona. Eres un hombre maravilloso y un excelente amigo. Confió en que muy pronto tu felicidad será completa.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido- ¿Podrías explicarme mejor?

-Sólo digo que pienses las cosas que haces y cómo las haces, si te divorcias de Helga, está bien, pero no por eso debes dejar de preocuparte por ella. Sé que Gerald te contó que estuvo en el hospital.

-Ah, eso- dijo algo nervioso por lo que vendría- Y dime, ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien, sólo algo cansada, ya sabes- mintió- Necesita estar tranquila y alimentarse bien. Te prometo que la cuidaré muy bien mientras esté aquí y si regresa a New York sé que Olga y Zach estarán pendientes de ella. Aunque lo mejor sería es que si ella debe irse ustedes arreglen las cosas para que luego no haya problemas.

-Lo mejor por ahora es dejar enfriar las cosas un tiempo, ya luego de que firmemos el divorcio y el juez lo apruebe trataré de resolver todo con ella- revolvió su mantecado y comió otro poco- Yo jamás podría dejarla sola. Estaré pendiente de ella aún cuando se vaya nuevamente de la ciudad.

-Eso espero Arnie- sonrió- Ahora termina ese mantecado y llévame a casa.

-Está bien pero de camino allá pasaremos por la tienda, quiero comer chocolate- sonrió.

-Amigo, si sigues comiendo así tendrás que rodar- bromeó. Creo que será él quien cargue con la barriga, pensó y se rio.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó el rubio terminado su helado.

-De nada Arnie- sonrió.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad un pelirrojo estaba sentado en la sala junto a su tío, ambos en silencio. Lila llegó a casa y los vio allí. Muy animada se paró frente a ellos intentándolos hacer sonreír.

-¿Por qué esas caras largas?- dijo sonriente- ¿Tanto me han extrañado mis dos personas favoritas?

-Lila- dijo Mark- Él ya lo sabe.

-¿De qué hablas tontito?- preguntó con el tono de voz dulce que acostumbraba utilizar en su casa y miró a su papá- ¿Papi?

-¡Eres una desvergonzada Lila! Ni siquiera puedo mirarte ¡Mirarlos!- Se corrigió el señor Sawyer mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Cómo es posible que hubieran hecho algo así?

-Papi no sé de que estás hablando- Lila estaba sorprendida y asustada, jamás había visto a su padre así de furioso- ¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que…?

-Lo que pasa es que ya le conté todo a tu padre- dijo Mark con la voz monótona- ¿Creías que me iba a quedar en silencio por siempre? ¡Le dije todo lo que pasó esa noche!

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es posible que los dos se acostaran?! – El hombre estaba colérico – Son primos, Mark ¡Te crie como si fueras mi hijo! Y tú Lila ¡Eres una señorita! O por lo menos eso me hiciste creer.

Lila estaba estupefacta y no decía nada, sólo recordaba esa noche.

_Flashback._

_Era una noche de verano y Lila había terminado con su novio de turno, su primo Mark tuvo la brillante idea de salir con sus amigos y su prima. Ella se embriagó por lo que regresó antes a casa. Cerca de una hora después el pelirrojo notó que ella no estaba y regresó a su hogar encontrando a su prima sentada en la entrada durmiendo su borrachera. Él también estaba algo mareado por lo que se afirmó en la puerta y la abrió, para luego cargar a la pelirroja y dejarla sobre el sillón._

_Al ir en busca de una manta se tropezón varias veces haciendo ruido y agradeció que su tío no estuviera en la ciudad ese día. Cuando volvió encontró a su prima despierta y llorando. No soportaba verla en ese estado._

_-Tranquila pequeña, ya va a pasar- la abrazó y se sentó junto a ella- Ese idiota no te merece._

_-No soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie- se lamentaba en su evidente estado etílico- Creo que me quedaré sola. _

_-Ya verás que encontrarás a alguien, eres dulce y agradable- sonrió- Además eres guapísima y cualquiera que estuviera cuerdo te desearía._

_-¡Pero nadie lo hizo! Ni Arnold, ni Dylan, ni Andy, ni nadie es bueno para mí- llorando- Necesito que me demuestren que no soy el problema._

_-Lila- llamó su atención el pelirrojo que estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la chica porque no media la profundidad de su cuerpo al haber bebido tanto- Realmente cualquiera quisiera tener una chica como tú. Cualquiera se moriría por besarte._

_-¿Incluso tú?- preguntó con lujuria sin quitarle la vista de encima- Responde._

_-Incluso yo- dijo el sintiendo la respiración agitada sin poder controlarla- Creo que ahora yo más que ninguno._

_-Entonces…- Sin decir más la pelirroja lo besó de manera apasionada._

_Mark correspondió al beso guiado por sus impulsos, pues no todos los días una chica linda como Lila se le ofrece en bandeja. Dejó todos sus escrúpulos a un lado y se dejó llevar._

_Lila por su parte necesitada descargar todas sus sensaciones de alguna manera, necesitaba sentirse especial así que recargó su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo y lo hizo recostarse en el sillón mientras continuaba besándolo._

_Él puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica que estaba recargada en el y comenzó a moverlas lentamente acariciando su espalda y luego bajó hasta tocar su trasero. Al sentir eso la pasión estalló dentro de ella y comenzaron a desvestirse._

_Ambos estaban desnudos, esta vez Mark en el piso sobre ella, acariciando todo lo que sus manos alcanzaran. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más se introdujo en ella y comenzó a penetrarla sin cuidado, con sed de sexo y lujuria._

_Ella disfrutaba verlo así, derrotado ante ella y su cuerpo. Se quejaba y agradecía por hacerla sentir tan deseada. Cuando los dos obtuvieron su orgasmo se quedaron dormidos, cubiertos sólo por la frazada que el muchacho había traído antes._

_La mañana siguiente al despertar se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y en esos momentos el alcohol ya no tapaba las inhibiciones. La pelirroja se puso la ropa interior y la polera del muchacho que estaba en estado de shock por haber poseído a su pequeña e "inocente" primita._

_-Nunca dirás a nadie una palabra de eso ¿Entendido?- sentenció la pelirroja que tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo terrible y a la vez liberador._

_-Jamás, tú tampoco dirás nada, nunca- respondió él asqueado por haber tenido sexo vacío, que ni siquiera lograba recordar con claridad._

_Dicho esto él se puso de pie y se encerró en su habitación, ella hizo lo mismo. Ese día no hablaron, ni los que le siguieron. Sólo volvieron a cruzar palabras mucho después pero jamás volvieron a tocar el tema de lo que pasó esa noche._

_Fin del flashback._

-Papi, yo no quería hacerlo, él me engañó, se aprovechó de mí- mintió intentando convencer a su padre como muchas otras veces lo había hecho- ¡Tienes que creerme!

-¡Eso es mentira!- gritó el muchacho- Siempre intentas quedar bien con todos pero esta vez no te va a resultar, y aunque así fuera esto ya se terminó ¡Todos tus absurdos planes se fueron al carajo y yo no voy a seguir ayudándote!

-Lila, Mark, los dos rompieron la confianza que les tenía- dijo el enojado padre de la pelirroja- ¡No quiero saber nada más! ¡Son una vergüenza para la familia!

-Yo lo lamento tío, sé que cometí el peor error de mi vida- dijo con sinceridad- pero no se engañe que ella no es la inocente niña que dice ser. Espero que algún día pueda perdóname, aquí le dejo algo para que pueda terminar de reparar la casa, me voy- dejo un sobre con dinero y tomó la olvidada maleta que estaba junto a la puerta- Una cosa más Lila, no intentes hacer nada porque les diré a todos lo que has tratado de hacer y las personas a las que utilizaste. Te lo advierto.

-¡Tú no me adviertes nada!- gritó enojada y sorprendida, pero el no la escuchó pues ya se había marchado. Una vez que él se fue miró a su padre- ¿A dónde se fue?

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- respondió con molestia- Si tu madre te viera ahora ¡De seguro la habrías matado!

-Perdóname papá- dijo comenzando a llorar de rabia y dolor- Yo simplemente…

-No me interesa- sentenció- Desde ahora en más tú velarás por ti, no quiero saber nada de las cosas que haces. Simplemente limítate a dejar tu promiscuidad lejos de esta casa y ya no molestes. ¡Déjame en paz!

-Pero papá…- suplicó.

-¡He dicho que ya basta!- dijo furioso. Caminó hasta la puerta de la calle y reafirmó por última vez- Puede que yo haya solapado tus comportamientos antes, pero desde hoy eso se acabó. No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Se marchó y ella se echó a llorar, perdiendo la fuerza se lanzó de rodillas al suelo- ¡Malditos! ¡Todos me las pagarán! ¡Nunca más me volverán a tratar de esta forma! ¡Mark, _maldita sabandija,_ eres un completo inútil! ¡Helga desgraciada, te quedarás sin nada! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- continuó llorando hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas y luego se puso de pie y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Cuando Pheobe llegó a casa se encontró a Gerald en la sala tomando un café mientras la esperaba. Ella se sentó frente a él.

-¿Y Helga? Pensé que hablarías con ella- dijo sin alarmarse mucho tomando la taza de su futuro marido y bebiendo un poco.

-Está dormida, la subí a su cuarto- dijo recuperando su taza y tomando lo que quedaba- Creo que el día fue muy largo para ella y en su estado se agota más rápido. Bueno, eso no es del todo malo- bromeó.

-Gerald- lo retó riendo un poco- Entonces estuvo de acuerdo- él la miró extrañado y ella respondió a eso- Lo sé porque si no estarías enojado y diciendo que es egoísta, por lo visto ella dijo que si y aún la adoras- sonrió- Arnie también está de acuerdo con que la boda se haga.

-Eso lo sabía, nosotros lo habíamos comentado- suspiró- ¿Sabes? Me preocupa Helga, creo que esto de afrontar lo de su bebé sola es sólo una excusa, ella no está bien.

-¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba?- dijo con ahora total preocupación Pheobe.

-Bueno, fue al volver de la tienda cuando fuimos por helado.

Flashback.

Luego de comprar helado y chocolate que había sido devorado por Helga ella se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala mientras veían una película. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta fue por una manta para taparla pero al volver la vio allí llorando entre sueños. Con cuidado la sacudió un poco para despertarla y al abrir los ojos ella se abrazó a el mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¡No quiero que eso pase Gerald! ¡No quiero!- dijo realmente desesperada.

-Hel, cariño- dijo el apartándola un poco- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estabas soñando y…

-Soñé con mi bebé- dijo acongojada- Estaba en el preescolar y simplemente era horrible.

-Pero qué, ¿Qué paso en ese sueño?- dijo con preocupación.

-Ella estaba jugando y sus compañeros comenzaron a molestarla- decía con tristeza- ¿Recuerdas como molestaban a Arnold porque no tenía padres? Bien, esto era parecido pero a ella sólo la molestaban porque no tenía a su padre.

-¿Una niña?- preguntó confundido- Hel era sólo un sueño, no puedes ponerte así sólo por algo como esto. No es la realidad, además tu bebé si tendrá a ambos padres ¿No?

-Eso… eso es…- dijo nerviosa y asustada- No lo sé Geraldo, no sé si pueda decirle a Arnold esto. Pero si a mi bebé le hacen esto entonces yo… ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer? No quiero que tu amigo el cabezón cambie de planes sólo por nuestro hijo. ¿Y si piensa que no es de él?

-Hel, tú sabes que es lo correcto para ti y tu hijo – la abrazó – Además amas a Arnie. Toma una decisión en el momento apropiado y verás como todo se resuelve. Y te prometo que nadie, jamás se burlará de mi sobrino o sobrina porque yo no dejaré que le hagan daño, por ti y por Arnie, son mis mejores amigos. Ahora tienes que estar tranquila y descansar.

-Gracias pelos de espagueti- sonrió y se acurrucó junto a él- Eres un buen amigo también- bostezó- sólo no me dejen sola.

-No lo haremos Pataki- murmuró- y él tampoco lo hará- mencionó recordando a su amigo.

Ella se quedó dormida en el abrazo de su amigo, esto alejó las pesadillas dejándola descansar de ese estúpido, largo, agotador y bizarro día.

Fin del flashback.

-Ella está confundida- dijo Pheobe con toda la tranquilidad que el problema le dejaba- Tiene miedo de no hacer lo correcto con su bebé.

-Eso mismo pensé yo cielo- suspiró- pero ella no le dirá hasta después de estar divorciados ¿Verdad?

-Veo que ya comprendes como funciona la mente de Helga- comentó con una sonrisa melancólica- Sólo espero que para ese entonces él siga dispuesto a luchar.

-Arnold Shortman lucharía por esa mujer aunque sea el último día que gire la tierra- respondió con seguridad- Él la ama, no veo porque no vaya a intentarlo.

-No lo sé, ambos son… Como decirlo…- dudosa.

-¿Raros?- rio el moreno.

-Exacto- sonrió ella- Bien, iré a comer algo, muero de hambre. Todos necesitamos alimentarnos.

-Bien, te acompaño- dijo el galante- Creo que quiere un poco más de helado.

-¿Helado?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- dijo el sonriente- Es de chocolate- dijo en un tono sugerente.

-Oh, ya veo a donde va esto- bromeó la oriental- lamento decepcionarte pero una promesa es una promesa y no habrá sexo otra vez hasta que hayamos dicho si frente al altar.

-Por lo menos lo intenté- dijo el moreno divertido- Bien, vamos por ese helado.

Entraron a la cocina para terminar su noche antes de irse a dormir. El día siguiente estaba preparado para ser agitado y loco, y a pesar de todo nada cambiaría los planes.

* * *

Era viernes, quedan tan sólo ocho días para una de las bodas más esperadas del año en Hillwood, y no era sólo porque se casaban dos oriundos de la cuidas, si no porque era la pareja más estable de la ciudad dentro de los parámetros considerados normales.

Helga preparaba el desayuno y estaba arreglada de manera formal para ir a la cita que había acordado el día anterior con el abogado de su padre, el que luego de acordar discreción y con la felicidad que le producía la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, aseguró que no tendría problema en atender su caso a pesar de la solicitud tan vaga que había echo.

-¿Hel que haces levantada tan temprano?- dijo la oriental de pie en la puerta de la cocina- Sabes que debes descansar, ayer fue un día muy duro y…

-Tengo que comer Pheobs, tengo mucha hambre- respondió la rubia mientras revolvía los huevos- Además tengo cita con el abogado de Bob y debo estar temprano para acompañarte luego.

-¿Tan pronto decidiste llamar a un abogado?- dijo la oriental con sorpresa mientras tomaba una taza y ponía café en ella.

-De hecho lo hice ayer, no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto. Además si quiero decirle lo de nuestro bebé quiero que sea aparte del divorcio.

-Es algo muy maduro de tu parte pequeña- mordió una tostada con mermelada- pero ni creas que te dejaré ir sola. Debes esperarme.

-Pero Pheobs…- replicó.

-Pero nada, ya escuchaste a Pheobs, irán juntas y no quiero quejas- dijo Gerald que había llegado a la cocina- Por cierto, huele delicioso.

-Ambos se unieron para hacerme sentir como idiota, ¿No es cierto?- se quejó la rubia- Pero está bien, eso nos ahorrará tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado.

-Listo, entonces come de una vez para que las lleve a donde sea que vayan- respondió el moreno comiendo los huevos.

-Eso no chico listo, sino no podremos transportarnos durante el día- Helga comenzó a comer con ansias todo lo que había preparado.

-Helga tiene razón cariño, necesitamos un auto porque debemos ir por toda la ciudad- dijo la oriental mientras observaba a la cara que estaba poniendo su amiga en esos momentos- Hel ¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que es mejor que yo…- fue lo que la rubia alcanzó a decir antes de correr al baño a vomitar.

-Veo que están empezando las nauseas matutinas- dijo la oriental mientras la analizaba- debo recomendarle una dieta más específica y adecuada para el embarazo.

-Cariño, hace algún tiempo tu no…- dijo Gerald antes de ver volver a su amiga y comer como si nada pasara- Creo que se terminaron las nauseas ¿No Pataki?

-Cállate Geraldo- hizo que su amiga riera- Bien, coman de una vez que no tengo todo el día.

Todos comieron mientras bromeaban. Gerald fue el primero en marcharse recordándoles una y otra vez que debían llamarlo si necesitaban algo, a lo que ellas le aseguraron que así lo harían. Ellas salieron directo rumbo al bufete del abogado de la familia Pataki.

* * *

En la casa del lago, Arnold se duchaba luego de una mañana de trote, hace mucho que no lo hacía y ese día en particular lo necesitaba. Al salir de la ducha el timbre no dejaba de sonar, por lo que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó a atender. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su padre que lo veía con compasión y su madre notablemente enojada.

-Arnold Philip Shortman- dijo severa su madre- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

-Yo… eh… mamá… papá…- no lograba articular nada- Pasen por favor.

-Vamos cariño, será mejor que entremos y escuchemos que tiene Arnold para decirnos- dijo su padre con suavidad tomando a su esposa de la cintura para hacerla entrar.

Los tres se acomodaron en la sala, donde algunos cojines estaban tirados en el suelo, una copa rota yacía tirada en el suelo y un libro con las páginas arrancadas estaba cerca de la ventana. Su madre miraba a su alrededor y fruncía el ceño más a cada instante. Su padre le acariciaba a Stella el brazo tratando de calmarla. El rubio suponía que su hermana les había contado todo y jamás pensó que tardaran tanto en ir a regañarlo. Suspiró con impaciencia mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se dio el valor de hablar.

-Oigan, ya sé porque están aquí y creo que no es necesario- dijo con aflicción- Es más, creo que todo sería más fácil si por esta vez estuvieran de mi lado.

-Claro que voy a estar de tu lado luego de la maravillosa forma en que trataste a Helga- dijo su madre con sarcasmo- ¿Enserio crees que te lo mereces?

-Hijo, tu madre tiene razón ¿Cómo pudiste decirle todas esas cosas a Helga? Pensé que estabas enamorado de ella- dijo Miles con suavidad pero con reproche.

-¡¿Por qué todos creen poder opinar en las cosas que hago?! ¡Ella estaba con ese tipo semidesnuda, no yo!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia- Yo… Lo siento no debí gritarles.

-¡Esto es inaudito! Mi propio hijo faltándome el respeto- Stella estaba ofendida- Pero acepto las disculpas. Ahora será mejor que me escuches muchachito.

-Stella no deberías tratarlo así, el ya es todo un hombre- dijo Miles mirándola con severidad- Creo que deberías dejar que yo hable con él ¿De acuerdo cielo? Después tú puedes decirle lo que quieras.

-¡Ash! Está bien- rodó los ojos y se puso de pie- Iré por una taza de café.

Ambos la vieron marcharse y pudieron botar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Miles fue el primero en hablar.

-Hijo, yo sé que no debemos meternos en tu vida pero, cómo decirte esto… Mmm…- dudo de sus palabras y simplemente lo dijo- Estás cometiendo el peor error de toda tu vida. La manera en que la trataste fue decepcionante, las palabras que utilizaste, la forma, todo simplemente fue una vergüenza. De esa manera tus abuelos no te criaron y nosotros tampoco.

-Lo sé papá, es sólo como si no hubiera sido yo. La rabia me cegó y le dije cosas impensables a ella- suspiró- Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que le pedí el divorcio.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- preguntó con real preocupación- Mira hijo, eres un hombre responsable y maduro pero debes pensarlo bien, créeme, hay mucho de lo que puedes arrepentirte más tarde, aún más si la amas. Te aseguro que tienes grandes razones para luchar por este amor.

-¡Miles!- lo regañó su esposa- Hazme el favor y lleva la basura al contenedor- lo miró reprochante pues estaba segura que el terminaría contando el secreto de Helga. Él le dio una mirada de lo-siento-se-me-escapó y ella sólo continuó- Ahora Miles, tengo que hablar a solas con Arnold.

-Está bien cielo- se acerca a besar su mejilla y aprovecha para murmurarle- lo siento cariño- a lo que ella sólo asiente y el sale con las bolsas de basura lo más rápido que puede.

Stella se acomoda en el lugar en donde antes había estado su esposo y suspiró mientras se frotaba las cienes. Miró a su hijo con cariño y algo muy parecido a la lástima.

-Cariño, ya sé que eres un muchacho grande y centrado, es sólo que…- miró hacia la ventana y suspiró- Es ella, tu novia de toda la vida, la chica de la que has estado enamorado desde niño, tu esposa y tu mejor amiga, incluso más que Gerald o Anne. ¿Es que acaso dejaste de amarla? Cielo- tomó su mano y este la miró con lágrimas en los ojos- A veces cuando no sabemos como ocurren las cosas podemos lastimar mucho a una persona. Arnie, si no abres los ojos vas a sufrir más que nadie y yo, tu madre, soy la que menos quiere eso para ti. No estoy en tu contra, es sólo que… es sólo que… Ella tiene algo que realmente te cambiará la vida- dijo con desesperación pero sin confesarle el secreto.

-Mamá, yo la amo- dijo llorando- Yo no sé que voy a hacer sin ella, cuando firme esos papeles todo habrá terminado y mi vida junto con ello. ¿Qué voy a hacer?- tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se revolvió el cabello.

-Lo que vas a hacer es hablar con ella- pasó una mano por los hombros de su hijo- Pero dale tiempo. Si ella decide firmar los papeles no importa, porque un papel no define la vida de alguien, si no las acciones y las personas dentro de la vida misma. Sé que ella está dolida y que probablemente quiera terminar con todo esto rápido y yo en su posición haría lo mismo, por eso deja que todo siga su curso y cuando sea el momento, hazte cargo de lo que te corresponde ¿Está bien?

-Gracias mamá- la abrazó y ella secó sus lágrimas- Eres mejor consejera que papá, pero no se lo digas- bromeó.

-No hay de que cielo- le besó la frente- y descuida, será nuestro secreto. Bien, será mejor que me vaya porque veo que debes ir a trabajar- se abrazaron- Recuerda tener fe y creer en ella. Te amo cielo.

-También te amo má, despídeme de papá- sonrió, confundido por las palabras de su madre- Nos vemos pronto. ¡Ah! Por favor dile a Su que necesito hablar con ella.

-Muy bien, le diré cuando regrese con Timberly del lago- Se despidieron ondeando las manos.

Arnold cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella dejando escapar todo el aire que contenía en los pulmones. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que sería un largo día de acuerdo a lo planeado con su amigo.

* * *

Helga escuchaba atentamente a su abogado mientras el les daba las indicaciones a seguir en el caso. Su expresión era de tristeza pero durante la charla con él no lo dejó saber. Hacía las consultas necesarias y él anotaba todo en su libreta. Con mucha paciencia el robusto hombre hizo una pregunta que ella no estaba segura de como contestar.

-Señora Shortman- dijo haciendo alusión a su apellido de casada- ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber? Digo, no es que quiera incomodarla pero necesito saber si hay algún detalle del cual tenga que interesarme, usted sabe, esto de las demandas surgen por ocultar ciertas cosas.

La oriental miró con preocupación a su amiga, esto el abogado no lo notó por estar pendiente de la rubia y agradeció en silencio que eso no lo haya alarmado.

-No hay nada que tenga que agregar señor Jones, lo que he dicho hasta ahora es todo- respondió la rubia sobando su brazo para evitar que los nervios quebraran su concentración.

-Bien si eso es todo, entonces esta misma tarde haré llegar la aprobación de su demanda al señor Shortman, debe firmar los papeles y dejar todo en mis manos.

-Hay algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo en ese papel- indicó la rubia con el dedo- Yo no quiero que la casa sea puesta en venta, eso no me corresponde pues es un regalo de sus abuelos. Nada de eso es realmente mio. El único que tiene derecho sobre la propiedad es él y quiero cederle la parte que está a mi nombre para que sea total y absolutamente de él.

-Bien, eso lo podemos arreglar durante el juicio y en ese caso usted deberá comparecer frente al juez- agregó el hombre canoso- Pero será sólo para renunciar a su derecho frente a dicha propiedad.

Helga no quería pasar por eso y su amiga lo sabía, por lo que le dio ánimos- Será sólo una vez amiga, además tendrán que verse muy pronto y lo sabes- le recordó los compromisos que tenían antes y durante el matrimonio- Yo iré contigo si así lo quieres.

-Gracias Pheobs- le regaló una sonrisa lo más tranquila que pudo- Estoy de acuerdo, pero espero que deba verlo en el juzgado sólo ese día. No soporto tener que pasar con él por esto.

-No se preocupe, yo mismo me encargaré de que sea así- sonrió el señor Jones- Ahora si me permite- sacó el documento- firme aquí mientras le redacto al señor Shortman su renuncia a la propiedad para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en el caso de querer presentar un nuevo documento ante el juez. Digo, él es el mejor abogado para esos temas.

-Lo sé- contestó la rubia mientras firmaba el divorcio- Es increíble que sea él mismo el que deba acabar con el propio.

-Helga- la regañó su amiga- Creo que estás siendo un poco dura.

-No dije que fuera algo malo amiga, además se ahorra una buena cantidad de dinero- bromeó.

-Es el beneficio de esta profesión- agregó divertido el abogado- Bien, ahora firme este papel- tomó el documento recién impreso y le explicó- Aquí dice que renuncia a la propiedad y que además me dejará todo el papeleo a mi. Si resulta que él decide realizar cambios a la estructura original de su demanda por este hecho, deberá volver a firmar una nueva acta. Por ahora creo que eso es todo.

-Muchas gracias- la rubia le estrechó la mano- Manténgame informada de todo y recuerde que debe tener total discreción.

-No se preocupe señora seré una tumba- sonrió- Que tengan un buen día.

-Hasta luego- dijo la oriental cuando salían de la oficina.

* * *

Cuando Arnold llegó a la oficina agradeció que Anne no estuviera en su escritorio, eso evitaría que por un rato tuviera que volver a relatar su desastrosa vida como lo había prometido el día anterior. Suspiró cansado dejando su cuerpo caer con pesadez sobre su cómoda silla.

Miró por la ventana bastante tiempo, sin moverse, en silencio, como si se tratase de un trance. Cuando salió de su ensoñación la vio allí, con los brazos cruzados, una mueca en los labios, su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo enmarcando la puerta y esa mirada que se debatía entre la felicidad y la tristeza. Se acercó con lentitud ante el asombro del rubio y se sentó frente a él en silencio esperando alguna explicación.

-¿Hace cuanto estabas allí?- preguntó Arnold al salir del asombro.

-Hace aproximadamente quince minutos, esperaba que me notaras pero llevas como una hora sentado allí sin hacer nada- dijo con molestia- ¿Ahora me dirás que pasó?

-Lo siento Anne, no te había notado, es sólo que estaba algo… Distraído- respondió evadiendo la pregunta- ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy?

-Arnold, estas evitando responder- dijo molesta- Quiero que me expliques como es eso de que te vas a divorciar así como si nada. ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

-No lo estoy Annie- suspiró y recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en el escritorio- Ya te dije que pasó ayer, yo… Creo que es lo mejor.

-No quiero decir te lo dije pero espera, ¡Así fue!- fingió sorpresa- Te dije que ella no volvería a ti y ¿Me escuchaste? Por supuesto que no.

-Este no es un bueno momento Annie- hundió su cabeza en sus brazos- Lo mejor es que me olvide de todo y haga mi vida. Era lo que querías oír ¿No?

-Jamás dije eso- aseguró- Sabes que yo menos que cualquiera quiere que estés triste y aunque ella es una mujer excepcional no le veía el sentido a esa relación tan antigua. Quizás sólo creías que la amabas.

-Yo la amo- afirmó- Es ella la que no me ama y es por eso que nos divorciaremos ¿Contenta?

-Si, bastante- esa sorpresa sorprendió al rubio que la miró alarmado- No de la manera que crees, no me malentiendas, es sólo que creo que es lo mejor. Así por fin te darás cuenta que en realidad el amor está más cerca de ti de lo que en realidad crees. Hay sabandijas que sólo hablan de sentir y en realidad no saben lo que significa amar. Puede que ella sea una de esas.

-Quizás tengas razón con lo que dijiste pero ella no es una sabandija y no permitiré que hables así de ella- suspiró y se acomodó para adquirir una postura más formal fingiendo estar bien- Será mejor que continúe con mi vida.

Ella no notó lo falsa que era su actitud así que continuó -Así es, siempre tengo la razón- dijo ella levantándose sin tomar en cuenta la reprimendas de su _amigo_ y caminando hacia la puerta- ¡A trabajar holgazán! Tienes muchos pendientes.

* * *

Pheobe y Helga iban de camino al centro en busca del regalo sorpresa para su futuro esposo, nadie sabía que era ni siquiera su mejor amiga, por lo que ese día sería el de las revelaciones. En el trayecto del particular viaje el teléfono de Helga comenzó a sonar. Ella no tenía la menor intención de hablar con nadie ese día pues era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de estas con su mejor amiga a solas y no quería entablar conversaciones con nadie, mucho menos dar explicaciones de lo-que-sea-a-quién-sea. Él sonido era insistente y se detenía por contados segundos. Pheobe se estaba exasperando y Helga realmente quería ignorarlo.

-Hel, ¿Puedes contestar ese bendito aparato de una vez?- mencionó con el ceño fruncido- Realmente me está alterando.

-No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo- soltó relajada- Es más, creo que lo dejaré sonar todo el día.

-Puede ser importante- comentó la oriental mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo- Además si no tenias ganas de hablar con nadie lo hubieras dejado en casa.

-Es que pueden llamarme para algo importante- dijo sin pensar.

-¿Te das cuenta que acabas de decir lo mismo que dije hace un instante?- rodó los ojos y rio mientras comenzaba nuevamente el viaje- Contesta de una maldita vez, por favor.

-Está bien- respondió riendo también por su absurdo comentario anterior.

Miró la pantalla del teléfono y pudo comprobar que no sabía de quien era el número pero tenía la impresión de haber recibido llamadas desde el mismo alguna vez.

-Diga- respondió con desgano- Si no es importante sólo cuelgue de una vez y evite que le diga alguna locura.

_-Helga, soy Mark, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- respondió sin rodeos._

-¿Mark? ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- dijo con molestia- No tengo tiempo para saber de tu querida prima.

_-Creo que te interesará más de lo que crees, ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo ahora?_

-Lo lamento pero reunirme con un tipo como tú no está dentro de mis prioridades, tengo mucho que hacer.

_-Aunque no lo creas es urgente que hablemos- dijo con preocupación- Debes escucharme antes que sea demasiado tarde, te lo prometí hace unos días, es el momento de que lo sepas todo._

-¿Seguirás con eso? Si tienes algo que decir dilo de una vez, es tan divertido _cuando las sabandijas pueden hablar_ ¿No te parece?- las palabras de la rubia eran amenazantes.

_-Helga, debe ser cara a cara, y sí quizás soy una sabandija pero te prometo que no te arrepentirás- explicó- Si hoy no puedes, promete que no dejarás que pase de mañana. De verdad necesitas saber muchas cosas._

-¡Ash, está bien!- respondió casi en un grito- Pero te advierto que si esta es una treta te arrepentirás.

_-Te aseguro que no será así- respondió con tranquilidad- Por cierto, debemos reunirnos en un lugar que Lila no conozca, ¿Se te ocurre algo?_

-Pasa por mi a casa de Pheobs, la dirección está en la reserva del banquete, conozco el lugar perfecto- sonrió con una mueca maléfica- Bien zoquete, nos vemos mañana como a las diez, a esa hora nadie nos verá.

_-Me parece genial, por cierto Helga, Arnold no debe saberlo, al menos no por ahora._

-Eso no será problema- dijo con un tono triste que el muchacho no alcanzó a notar- Bien adiós zopenco.

_-Hasta mañana Helga que tengas un buen…_

No alcanzó a terminar de decir nada porque ella cortó el teléfono. Helga no tenía intención de que nadie se entere de su situación con Arnold por lo que con el aviso de las lágrimas próximas a aparecer decidió que era lo mejor. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y contó hasta diez. Eso la calmó pero no pasó inadvertido para su amiga.

-Hel ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quería Mark?- Preguntó nerviosa la oriental- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No Pheobs estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- continuemos.

-Pero Helga, aún no me has dicho que era lo que quería Mark- insistió.

-Quiere que nos reunamos y por cierto acepté, mañana él idiota me dirá que es lo que esconde hace tanto tiempo- comentó mientras pensaba que era eso tan oculto.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea? Digo, no es recomendable que tengas esas intrigas en tu estado- dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes amiga, sabes que soy lo bastante astuta para caer en alguna treta- bromeó- Bien, deja ese tema para después. ¿Me dirás a donde vamos?

-Como quieras Hel- respondió la oriental- Pero ya sabrás a donde nos dirigimos- sonrió mientras ambas tarareaban la canción que sonaba en el estéreo del auto.

Continuaron su camino en silencio y cada una en sus pensamientos. Helga pensaba que era ese misterio que tenía el pelirrojo que había causado tantos problemas años atrás y por su parte, la oriental cuestionaba si era una buena idea permitir que su amiga se arriesgara a ir a algún lugar en compañía de Mark, después de todo él era primo de la malvada Lila.

* * *

En las oficinas del bufete _Stanford y Shortman_ un rubio no lograba concentrarse en los papeles que debía revisar para la junta de la semana entrante. Revolvía sus cabellos con nerviosismo, no sabía porque se sentía así de extraño. Si bien todo en esos momentos de su alocada vida eran confusos no podía mantenerse en ese estado por más tiempo, su socio confiaba en él y no quería defraudarlo.

Decidió que la mejor opción era tomarse un tiempo para hacer que todos los pensamientos en su mente se vayan a otro lugar. Se sentó en un sillón de cuero que daba hacia el balcón con la esperanza de que su mente lograra confundirse con alguna de las nubes que viajaban por el cielo y así apartara a Helga de su mente y quizás en un futuro dejara de doler en su corazón. Todos sus esfuerzos por concentrarse en las formas de las nubes, tal como cuando era niño, fueron un total y absoluto fracaso, pues lo único que provocó fue la insistente aparición de la rubia en diferentes lugares. Helga de niña, Helga cayendo de los árboles, Helga comiendo un sándwich de pastrami, Helga molestándolo, Helga besando en Industrias Futuro, Helga torturándolo, Helga perdiéndose en la selva de San Lorenzo, Helga caminado, Helga aceptando ser su novia, Helga celosa, Helga destrozada hace cinco años, Helga coqueteando con quien-quiera-que-sea para torturarlo, Helga molesta, Helga feliz, Helga despertando, Helga hablando, Helga respirando, Helga y su primera vez, Helga tocándolo, Helga cocinando, Helga frente a la computadora, Helga en la ducha, Helga, la endemoniadamente perfecta, dulce y ruda Helga que siempre ocuparía por completo su corazón.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con amargura mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Todo le recordaba a ella, incluso la loción que usaba en estos momentos _Su fragancia favorita_, pensó. Este día y los que amenazaban con venir serían una tortura épica.

Abrió los ojos y posó su mirada en el estante lleno de libros que tenía en frente. En medio de un tomo de _Abogacía y Derecho Constitucional_ y _V de venganza_, notó oculto un pequeño contenedor con forma de libro que no recordaba haber dejado allí. Comenzó a hacer memoria de que contenía el aparente "libro" grueso, pero nada llegaba a su mente además de Helga escribiendo poesía y esa fue la clave para recibir como un rayo la imagen de cuatro cuadernos rosas ordenados con maestría dentro de esa pequeña caja secreta.

Caminó con lentitud como si en cualquier momento pudiera ser atacado por una fiera salvaje inexistente y se acercó hasta quedar frente a el. Lo tomó con suavidad y sus piernas temblorosas lo llevaron nuevamente hasta el sillón donde volvió a sentarse para comprobar si realmente esos cuadernillos seguían ahí. Estaban exactamente como recordaba haberlos ordenado.

Cuidadosamente tomó uno y sonrió con tristeza pensando seriamente que debía devolvérselos, aunque conservarlos no era una mala idea pues estaban escritos para él desde su más tierna infancia. Dejó el contenedor oculto detrás del sillón pues no quería que nadie más pudiera ver el tesoro que ocultaba. No tuvo la necesidad de abrir el cuaderno para sentir un dolor en el pecho y una angustia que lo envolvía. Puso el cuaderno justo en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza recordando las miles de promesas que jamás podría cumplir con Helga. Todas y cada una desde que eran unos niños significaban lo mismo, jamás abandonarse, jamás alejarse, jamás separarse. Mientras seguía con el bonito cuadernillo muy cerca de su corazón un recuerdo cercano lo atrapó.

_Flashback._

_Estaban teniendo una maravillosa cita, realmente la primera luego desde su reencuentro luego de cinco años. Él había planeado una noche excelente para comunicarle su decisión de vivir en la casa del lago y así aprovechar de pasar tiempo a solas con ella sin los huéspedes rondando ni perturbando la privacidad de sus amigos. Además aprovecharía la oportunidad de intentar que ella viva con él, aunque sabía que eso era aspirar a mucho en un tiempo extremadamente corto. La llevó hasta el lugar que compartirían el resto de su vida, y luego de discutir un poco sobre las necesidades masculinas de Arnold, ingresaron a su hermosa y magnífica casa. Fueron directo a la sala y Arnold sirvió una champaña que tenía preparada desde antes. La rubia recibió la copa en sus manos y se sentó en el piso. Siempre prefirió la comodidad de este ya que sabía que no caería más abajo por mucho que intentaran botarla._

_-Helga arruinarás tu hermoso vestido- sonrió el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella- Pero me encanta que estés relajada._

_-A ti te encanta todo lo que soy, Arnold- bromeó la rubia y se cruzó de piernas ya sin los zapatos puestos- Ahora dime cual es el misterio._

_-Pues, primero quiero brindar contigo- Se sacó la chaqueta y se soltó un poco la corbata- Bien, quiero brindar porque estás aquí, junto a mi, en nuestra casa que será la que nos albergará por siempre, en donde criaremos a nuestros hijos y donde envejeceremos juntos. Salud._

_-Salud- dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo de su copa mientras sonreía- Ahora es mi turno. Yo brindo porque estoy junto a ti, de todas las maneras en que es posible estar junto a alguien. Eres mi amigo, mi amor, mi amante y el hombre más maravilloso que he podido conocer. Estoy simplemente feliz y agradezco a todos los dioses del universo por permitirme estar cada segundo contigo. Jamás olvides esto que diré ahora Arnold:_

_"Si alguna vez desaparezco, _

_Sigue las letras de color rosa que dejan tus recuerdos _

_Porque en cada paso que doy llevo un poco de tu amor._

_Si debemos separarnos por el cruel destino,_

_¡Oh! Cruel destino,_

_Permite que volvamos a reunirnos en algún lugar. _

_Encuentra las señales a tu alrededor y podrás encontrarme" _

_Te amo._

_-También te amo, niña vestida de rosa- sonrió el rubio y se agachó para besarla- Eres increíble y jamás podré olvidar algo de lo que dices._

_-Lo sé Arnold- se sonrojó- Tampoco creo que sea posible que algún día me aleje de ti._

_Luego de un beso, la noticia y las demostraciones de amor compartieron una vez más su habitación entregándose por completo el uno al otro._

_Fin del flashback._

La desesperación por las palabras que ella había dicho esa noche crecía en su alma. Se puso de pie devolviendo el libro rosa junto con los demás y comenzó a caminar en círculos. La respiración le faltaba y su cuerpo se ponía tenso. Tenía la necesidad de gritar, de llorar, de patalear, de buscarla y gritarle, preguntarle por qué no lo amaba, besarla, odiarla, algo que pudiera hacer que todo estuviera realmente en paz.

Se aflojó la corbata sin dejar de buscar un punto en el piso que dejara de marearlo. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, hablar solo.

-¡Eran todas mentiras! Finalmente si me dejaste o yo te dejé, no lo sé. ¿Por qué contigo nada es fácil? ¡Maldición ahora parezco un loco! ¿Eso es lo que ella buscaba?- se cuestionaba- necesito deshacerme de esto- dijo sacándose la chaqueta y arrojándola sobre el sillón- Necesito buscar la manera de saber si hago lo correcto pero como- se quedó estático y miró hacia afuera- _Tampoco creo que sea posible que algún día me aleje de ti- _repitió la frase que ella había dicho- Claro que es posible, si ambos nos volvimos locos. Te alejaste o te alejé, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser una mentira? ¿Realmente me odia? ¡Eres como una maldición!

-¿Perdón? - preguntó con inocencia Anne mientras aprovechaba de observar el desorden que había en la oficina- ¿Y ahora que hice?

-¿Eh? No, hablaba contigo, estaba hablando solo al parecer- dijo girándose para sonreírle de manera cansada.

-Arnie, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación- Estás extraño.

-No pasa nada Annie- dijo caminado mientras tomaba su saco y lo acomodaba en el respaldo de su silla para luego ordenar los papeles regados sobre el escritorio- ¿Necesitabas algo?

-¡Ah si!- caminó para observarlo mejor- Tienes una visita.

-Dile que pase- respondió para luego mirarla y notar la preocupación en su mirada- Annie, no te preocupes, sólo estoy algo cansado.

-De acuerdo Arnold, pero si necesitas algo promete que me avisarás.

-Lo prometo- sonrió para calmar a la chica. Esta salió y al instante entró Gerald para mirar con sorpresa la cara afectada de su amigo.

-¡Viejo! ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo preocupado y luego calló en cuenta de que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo- Olvida mi estúpida pregunta.

-No te preocupes Gerald- contestó con amabilidad mientras el moreno se sentaba frente a él- Creo que tuve una de las muchas crisis existenciales que tendré. Encontré los libros rosas ¿Te acuerdas que los guardé en ese contenedor con forma de libro? Lo vi y allí estaban.

-Amigo, quizás debas hablar con ella sobre esto- lo observó con lástima- Realmente ambos terminarán enfermos o algo. Ella tampoco está bien.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó alarmado- ¿Volvió al hospital?

-No, simplemente parece otra persona es como si se hubiera apagado algo de ella y eso no les hace, digo- se corrigió y regaño mentalmente por casi descubrir el secreto- No le hace bien.

-Supongo que esto tiene que ver con los papeles que le envié- habló con seguridad- ¿Ya los firmó?

-Hoy fue donde su abogado- respondió- Creo que ambos harán realidad esta locura.

-Gerald- replicó su amigo- Es algo que debe suceder.

-Lo que digas viejo- le dio la razón cansado de intentar luchar contra ese tema- Bien, mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez.

-¿Dónde?- lo miró confundido.

-Arnold ¿Lo olvidaste? Prometiste que hoy me ayudarías con la sorpresa de Pheobs, contarte algunos detalles y además necesito decidir cual es la mejor opción para la luna de miel- dijo el moreno mientras contaba con los dedos algunas de las actividades que tenían para ese día.

-Lo olvidé por completo Gerald- comentó algo avergonzado- Pero vámonos de aquí, te agradezco el darme una excusa para abandonar esta oficina- sonrió haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

-Entonces toma tus cosas viejo, tendremos un día de planes de boda extremo- bromeó.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y Anne le entregó algunos sobres de diversos tamaños a su amado jefe luego de recibir la orden de decir que no podría presentarse ese día por algunos compromisos personales y que no se encontraría disponible en ningún caso, con excepción de su familia.

* * *

En el restaurant de Mark Sawyer se estaban preparando para el nuevo día de atención a la gran cantidad de comensales que día a día se presentaban. A pesar de ser un lugar que tenía ya sus años el toque fresco del pelirrojo lo había convertido en uno de los sitios predilectos donde pasar un buen momento, quizás tomar un par de tragos y disfrutar de una agradable comida mientras se escuchaba suave música de fondo o una banda de música contratada especialmente para los días temáticos, martes y viernes.

Una de las camareras del turno de la mañana apilaba copas de distintas formas y tamaños, los que formaban parte de la decoración y entretención de tardes y noches. Cuando llegara el momento adecuado, tomarían las botellas que estaban a un lado de las copas y caería a través de ellas champagne por cortesía de la casa, que todos los asistentes podrían tomar para hacer el brindis inicial de apertura de lo horarios antes mencionados.

La muchacha terminaba de acomodar la copa final, que por cierto era la más hermosa, destinada al dueño del restaurant. Se giró para ver su obra y se felicitó mentalmente por su obra de arte. Caminó alrededor de la misma teniendo una vista plena de todas las mesas y la entrada, que era por cierto el lugar por donde curiosamente iba caminando con una mueca de desagrado la única mujer vetada para entrar, Lila Sawyer.

La incómoda empleada hizo un rápido movimiento alertando quedando frente a la pelirroja que traía el ceño fruncido y la clara muestra de una mala noche de sueño. Esto alertó a un muchacho que corrió a la oficina de su jefe para avisarle que la nueva enemiga estaba allí. Las dos mujeres permanecían en una acalorada discusión, una intentaba calmar y detener a la maniática y la otra quería poder llegar a la maldita oficina y estrangular con sus propias manos al desgraciado.

-¡Déjame pasar estúpida!- ordenó Lila con desdén- soy familiar de tu jefecito así que será mejor que sigas jugando con tu patética figurita y me dejes entrar de una vez- señaló la torre de copas que estaba a su lado.

-No puedo hacerlo señorita, Mark nos prohibió su ingreso al restaurant, lo siento mucho- le impedía como podía avanzar ganándose uno que otro empujón.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto debe ser una broma!- volvió a empujarla con fuerza- ¡Inepta! ¡Él jamás me negaría entrar aquí!

-Son ordenes, de verdad no puedo dejarla entrar- se disculpó nuevamente- Si desea puedo decirle que salga y hable con usted, pero no puede estar aquí.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Acaso la comida se te subió al cerebro?!- se burló de ella- ¡No eres nadie para negarme nada! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Maldita chiquilla!

-Por favor salga- pidió con amabilidad la muchacha antes de recibir un fuerte empujón y hacerla caer al suelo- ¿Acaso le mataría tener un poco de cuidado?

-¡Te lo mereces por altanera!- le gritó mirándola con superioridad justo en el momento en que Mark llegaba al lugar.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Madisson?!- preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo mirando a la chica que se sobaba el brazo, aun sentada en el piso, por el golpe. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a pararse- Será mejor que vayas a la cocina y descanses, si el golpe aún te duele iremos al hospital.

-No se preocupe- sonrió con amabilidad- no creo que sea algo grave.

-Veo que Mark el bueno me está ignorando- se burló la pelirroja mientras seguía con la mirada a la muchacha hasta perderse tras la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Fuera de aquí Lila!- ordenó el pelirrojo mientras que con la mirada les indicaba a los demás empleados que fueran a la cocina- No eres bienvenida.

-¡¿Crees que puedes tratarme así sólo porque tus mandaderos nos ven?!- se rio de él- ¡Estas muy equivocado! ¡Vengo por una explicación y no me iré sin ella!

-No tengo nada que explicar, así que puedes marcharte- respondió con calma indicándole la salida.

-¡Arruinaste mi vida! Después de que fui la única persona que se interesó por ti- reclamó.

-¿Interesarte por mi? No seas bromista Lila, lo único que has hecho es utilizarme pero no voy a dañar a nadie con tus locuras ¡Eso se acabó!

-¡Me lo debías! ¡Después de todo también te aprovechaste de mi!- gritó enojada- ¡¿Crees que iba a dejarte todo tan fácil?!

-¡Sabes como sucedió todo!- para ese momento el también gritaba alertando a todos sus empleados que habían salido a mirar la discusión- ¡No caeré en tu juego! ¡Puedes marcharte porque no pretendo volver a ser tu esclavo jamás! ¡Está mal de la cabeza si pensabas que oiría algo de ti nuevamente!

-¡Te advierto que no me detendré por tus niñerías! ¡Lograré separarlos!- amenazó y tomó una de las copas de la mesa. La alzó en el aire alarmando a todos los empleados por el posible ataque a su jefe.

Los ojos de Mark se abrieron más de lo comúnmente posible y esperó el golpe, pero en vez de eso se oyó como se quebraban las copas que estaban a su costado sin quedar una completa. La botella roba había dado en el blanco y en ese preciso momento escurría todo su contenido por el piso y el mantel.

-¡Estás completamente loca!- gritó asustado- ¡Es exactamente por eso que ni tu padre te soporta!

La pelirroja sintió como un puñal en el pecho y lo miró con odio puro. Dio un paso hacia él- Vas a sufrir, ni siquiera tendré que mover un dedo para eso- le susurró antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir del lugar, claro, no sin antes romper dos floreros que estaban descansando sobre una de las mesas.

Los empleados comenzaron a limpiar inmediatamente obviando la pelea anterior para no alterar más a su normalmente pacifico y amable jefe.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven Madisson con preocupación- Creo que será mejor que vayas a casa.

-No te preocupes pequeña- sonrió a la jovencita que trabajaba para mantener a su familia- Esto se acabará muy pronto- murmuró para si mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó sin haber escuchado realmente que había dicho Mark.

-Nada- contestó con tranquilidad- Será mejor que busquemos más copas en la bodega.

-Claro- respondió antes de seguirlo.

* * *

Lila caminaba con furia hasta su auto mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos para no gritar. Una vez dentro tomó una tarjeta de la guantera y marcó en su celular el número. Sin duda era hora de la venganza contra la persona que le había quitado todo.

-Ya es tiempo de que conozcas tu parte del plan- dijo sin esperar a que le hablaran- Debemos vernos esta misma noche.

_-Dime donde y allí estaré- respondió Anne con seguridad recordando el estado de tristeza y dolor en que se mantenía Arnold por su futura ex-esposa._

-Toma nota- dijo Lila con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_**

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Siento que estuve meses sin actualizar, aunque sólo fueron un par de semanas. Tengo que disculparme por eso, no fue mi intención tenerlos tanto tiempo sin nada nuevo pero estuve enferma de una cosa y otra (sí, soy pariente de Eugene :c) No tengo manera de hacerles saber la vergüenza que me da el haberlos hecho esperar. ¡Lo siento! Pero finalmente aquí está para ustedes el nuevo capí el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, en compensación a mi falta de material, es el doble de lo normal._

_Se vienen muchas cosas en los siguiente, haré aquí una lista de lo que debo aclarar en el siguiente porque se me puede escapar alguna idea y eso sería verdaderamente desastroso._

_-En primer lugar debo hacer que Arnold vea los sobres ¿Que contendrán? Algo interesante, se los aseguro._

_-Es segundo lugar Pheobe tiene una sorpresa ¡Oh si! y es LA sorpresa. Ustedes comprenderán después de lo que hablo._

_-Tercero, Mark quiere confesar ante Helga los planes pero, ¿Realmente será capaz de traicionar a Lila? Después de todo es su prima y aunque esté loca algo la debe querer._

_-Cuarto, Anne sabrá cual es la siguiente parte del plan y deberá llevarla a cabo muy pronto. Creo que me odiarán por eso pero si no la historia no tendría sentido y ella no importaría en lo absoluto._

_-Quinto, ¿Acaso nadie se pregunta por qué los Patakis no saben del bebé? ¿Deberían saberlo? ¿Intentarían matar a Arnold?_

_-Sexto, Gerald le está ocultando una verdad que le cambiaría la vida a su amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo será capaz de mantener las cosas así?_

_-Séptimo, ¿Cómo resultará la boda? ¿Se llevará a cabo finalmente?_

_-Octavo, Anne tiene un secreto muy oculto de cierta noche ¿Que puede ser?_

_-Noveno, ¿Qué noticias le tendrá el abogado a la rubia?_

_-Y por último décimo, ¿Cómo, dónde, cuándo y qué sucederá cuando Arnold y Helga vuelvan a verse?_

_Bien, eso es más o menos lo que se vendrá en los próximos capítulos y claro, lo que resulte sobre la marcha también le da su toque interesante._

_Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, me encantan porque me dejan saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo, gracias por leer :) Ahora mis mensajitos._

_**Lebel**: Perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto pero aquí estoy de vuelta, ya menos enferma. Ojalá te agrade este capítulo porque a mi me pareció que tenía mucho de muchos temas. Tienes toda la razón en decir que Arnold está cegado por los celos y al parecer aún sigue así, hay que esperar hasta que punto aguanta la necesidad de tener a su rubia cerca. Acerca de Annie, bueno ella no es muy perspicaz y al parecer tampoco es muy inteligente porque sigue empeñada en seguirle el juego a Lila ¿Es que acaso nadie se da cuenta de lo mala que es? Al parecer no. Te adelantaré que hay un personaje que ayudará a los protagonistas, ya pronto sabrás quién y como lo hace. Espero que te encuentres muy bien al igual que tu pequeño y te vuelvo a recordar que me encanta tu Fic que recomiendo a todo el que lea este comentario. Abrazos enormes y hablamos entre fics :D_

_**Ilse**: Nena! Me parece que fueran siglos sin escribirme contigo. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes, será algo refrescante para tanto estudio. Ruego poder terminar mi historia para que comencemos a trabajar juntas. Ojalá te encuentres de maravilla y que te esté yendo excelente en la Universidad. Un besito gigante, te quiero mucho y nos leemos prontito ;***_

_**Mechitas**: Linda! No creo que la situación de la pobre Helga pueda ponerse peor ¿O si? Tiene mucho que perder y mucho que ganar, espero que sea lo segundo. Ojalá te encuentres muy bien y que te agrade este capítulo, un besito :)_

_**Mixelle**: Cariño! Como ves, aun no se soluciona pero, bueno eso es una sorpresa. Soy malvada, lo sé, pero sé que te encantará lo que sucederá, lo prometo. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho el tuyo, como dije antes, me has enorgullecido a más no poder. Bueno, me despido y espero que prontito nos leamos, te quiero ;DDD_

_**Belld-chan**: Una nueva amiga, debe ser una cámara escondida ajajaja :'D Te agradezco que hayas llegado a mi historia y que te guste, siempre es bueno recibir comentarios alentadores y más si son por un trabajo al que le hemos puesto tanto corazón. Ojalá sigas hasta el final con la historia porque prometo resolver muchas cosas que están ahí dando vueltas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y te lo dejo con más cariño por ser la nueva compañera del Fic. Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto, un abrazo ;DDDDDDD_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar._

_En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que no sé aún si subir capítulos largos como este o continuar con los normales, ustedes decidan y me dejan un mensajito para saber su opinión._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: ¿No extrañan a cierto personaje que aparece de la nada? Pues yo si, veremos que sucede B._


	18. Quién lo diría

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo XVIII.- Quién lo diría.**

Pheobe y Helga habían salido hace pocos minutos de la tienda en donde la oriental recogió una caja de madera con un juego pequeño de llaves. Esa era la sorpresa para su futuro esposo y, en realidad, para todo el mundo. Nadie creería que dentro de esa caja medianamente pequeña habría escondido. Ni siquiera Helga sabía lo que había y eso la estaba, literalmente, torturando.

La rubia miraba por momentos la caja que estaba en el asiento trasero y luego el rostro de su amiga, buscando algo que le diera una pista de que era lo que contenía tan misterioso objeto.

La oriental por su parte reía disfrutando de la curiosidad de su mejor amiga, ya que sabia que eso la mantenía ocupada y no pensando en Arnold, el divorcio o en cualquier cosa que no fuese su curiosidad misma. Sonrió abiertamente cuando notó que el ceño fruncido aparecía por las carcajadas que estaba dando.

-¿Vas a preguntarme de una vez o seguirás intentado adivinar?- bromeó sonriente la oriental.

-Pues dímelo- dijo la rubia entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo molesta- Y si valoras tu vida será mejor que no sea una tontería o lo vas a lamentar- sentenció y la oriental sólo pudo reír más.

-Cógelo de una vez- dijo secándose una lágrima para luego extenderle una de las llaves- Y te lo juro amiga, vas a querer matarme por sorprenderte.

La rubia tomó la llave con rapidez, tanto, que casi se le caen al suelo- Espero que sea…- fue lo último que dijo al tiempo que miraba el contenido de la caja para luego mirar con sus ojos azules abiertos de manera casi sorprendente y su boca abierta de par en par, a su amiga que estaba disfrutando de esa expresión.

-¡Te lo dije!- rio totalmente divertida mientras giraba en una de las cuadras que daban a la florería de la Señora Vitello.

* * *

Arnold y Gerald estaban de camino a una de las mejores agencias de viaje de la ciudad, todo para sorprender a Pheobe con _La mejor luna de miel de la historia_, en palabras del moreno.

Ese día todo el trabajo quedaría relegado para otro momento porque tenían que finalizar todos los planes del matrimonio, además de aprovecharlo pues había sido el último día de trabajo del novio antes de sus merecidas vacaciones. Habían decidido que fuese así porque sabían que las muchachas tendrían problemas de última hora y deberían ayudarlas, y eso no sería nada fácil.

-¿Has pensado en como le vas a explicar a Pheobe que vas a tener una despedida de soltero estilo Moulin Rouge?- preguntó sonriendo el rubio- Porque si me vas a usar de defensa diré a mi favor que tu escogiste el tema.

-Que buen amigo eres- dijo con sarcasmo el moreno- No me ayudes, por favor.

-Sabes que no se mentir- comenzó a reírse- Pero será divertido ver como se lo dices, quiero estar presente y ver como te torturan.

El moreno rodó los ojos y rio también- Te has vuelto una persona muy mala y cruel- suspiró- Eres un zopenco.

-Te lo agradezco- respondió haciendo una referencia desde su asiento en el auto de su amigo- Pero si sabes que ella te gritará ¿Verdad?

-¿Tienes que recordármelo?- bromeó mirándolo de reojo- Viejo, estás loco.

-Lo sé y hace bastante- respondió melancólico- Si no fuese por mis buenos amigos- le palmeo la espalda- No sé que habría hecho.

-Lo mismo de siempre, supongo- Se encogió de hombros- Quizás leerías, beberías café, vivirías en San Lorenzo, tendías una choza y serías como Tarzán, o mejor aún, quizás serías uno de esos ñoños que viven su vida a través de la computadora, ¡Genial vida!- dijo divertido- Cualquiera de las opciones sería divertido.

-Tus opciones suenan tentadoras- rio el rubio- De seguro jamás habría besado a una chica y tendría un pez- se burló de si mismo- Y nunca en la vida habría tenido el placer de despertar con ella entre mis brazos después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche.

Arnold miró a su amigo y analizó si lo que había escuchado realmente lo había dicho o lo había pensado.

-Lo último que yo pensé…

-Si, lo dijiste- confirmo su amigo con el semblante serio. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ver a su mejor amigo triste por lo que se decidió a cambiar el tema- Y bien, ¿Dónde crees que a Pheobs le guste la luna de miel? Yo quiero algún lugar nuevo y muy romántico, las chicas adoran esas cosas.

El rubio agradeció con una sonrisa a su amigo por no tocar el tema por el momento y contestó- Creo que tengo una idea- sonrió como si tramara algo- ¡Enloquecerás!

-Suéltalo- pidió su amigo- Si me recomiendas un lugar genial serás mi mejor amigo- bromeó.

-Pensé que ya lo era- dijo con falsa molestia mientras comenzaba a reír- A Pheobs le encantará y querrá casarse conmigo.

-¡Hey!- lo golpeó con el puño- Ni lo pienses.

Ambos siguieron riendo. Por una parte Gerald estaba contento de que su amigo riera pero por otro lado sabía que él estaba escondiendo un gran secreto que afectaría nuevamente a su mejor amigo y que, además, que cada segundo que pasaba seguía pensaba en ella.

En pocos segundos pudieron ver el letrero de la agencia en donde se haría la reservación y contacto para que su mejor amigo vaya con su esposa.

* * *

En la casa Pataki paralelo a todas las otras situaciones Olga y Zach se encontraban discutiendo con Bob mientras que Miriam intentaba calmar los ánimos.

-Bob, deja de una vez a la niña en paz, si Helga no se ha comunicado debe ser porque está ocupada- se sentó en el sofá- y ustedes dos, espero que no oculten nada.

-Mami, papi, nosotros no estamos ocultando nada- mintió con seguridad Olga mientras tomaba la mano de Zach y se ponía de pie- Si mi hermanita bebé no ha venido es porque está ocupada.

-Así es suegros, como es la madrina y mejor amiga de Pheobs prometió ayudarla- completó aún sentado- Es más, en estos momentos debe estar con ella ultimando los detalles.

-Quiero ver a mi hija, estoy seguro que le pasó algo y tiene que ver con Alfred- dijo con el ceño fruncido Bob- Si a ella le ocurre algo ustedes dos van a pagarlo- señaló a su hija y al novio de esta- Y no por ser mi hija te vas a salvar, Olga.

-Es Arnold papá- suspiró recordando a su hermana- Te aseguro que no pasa nada- jaló a su novio hasta que se puso de pie- Bien, nosotros debemos irnos, debo ir al taller a terminar los vestidos y Zach tiene un compromiso importante. Adiós papi, mami, los amo.

-Adiós Bob, Miriam, si vemos a Helga o a los muchachos le diremos que venga ¿De acuerdo, suegros?- dijo guiñándoles un ojo haciendo reír a Miriam y poner más furioso a Bob.

-Claro cariño, es más dile que si necesitan ayuda con los preparativos me llamen y las ayudaré- Miriam quería provocar más a su esposo.

-Muchacho, si te estás burlando de mi te saldrá muy caro- dijo enseñándole el puño- Por favor llama a tu hermana, Olga, dile que venga a cenar a casa con su amiga.

-Lo intentaré Papi, si no deberás esperar hasta el Lunes porque ella prometió que vendría ¿Bien?- besó la mejilla de su papá.

-Bien pequeña, sólo dile que la extraño- dijo con el semblante más relajado y nostálgico.

Olga y Zach salieron de la casa y se metieron al auto de la rubia, ninguno sabía que hacer porque no querían que Helga esté expuesta a tantas preguntas de su padre.

-Debo decirle a mi hermanita que llame a papá para tranquilizarlo- dijo con aflicción Olga.

-Si, creo que aún no es momento de contestar esas cosas- agregó Zach y se marcharon en dirección al taller de Isaac.

* * *

En la casa de los Shortman Miles recibía un regaño por parte de su esposa e hija, mientras Timberly, Lorenzo y Patrick estaban entre divertidos y nerviosos por la manera en que ambas mujeres le gritaban al rubio.

-¡Papá! Casi le dijiste a Arnold el secreto de Helga, eres un boca suelta- dijo con indignación Susan.

-Miles, debiste haberte controlado, si yo no hubiera llegado en estos minutos Arnold iba a estar reclamándole a Helga sobre su embarazo y eso no le hace nada bien a ella en estos momento- dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Mamá tiene razón, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Arnold se entera por alguien que no sea ella? No puedo ni imaginarlo

-¡Lo siento!- dijo intentando que ambas mujeres dejen de reclamarle- No quería decirle, sólo se me escapó ¿Es eso tan malo?- Vio las caras de reproche de ambas y se retractó- Ok, olviden lo que dije ¿De acuerdo? Prometo que compensaré mi error llevándole un gran regalo a mi pequeña.

-Eso no arregla tu error- lo regañó Stella- Debes pensar antes de hablar- Se puso de pie y caminó para salir hacia su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas querida?- preguntó con curiosidad Miles

-Voy a buscar algo importante, cuando lo encuentre lo sabrás- le sonrió a su hija y le dijo- Por cierto Su, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo.

-Gracias má- le dijo al verla marcharse y se dirigió nuevamente a su padre- Tienes mucha suerte de que mi hermano sea despistado- Tomó de la mano a Lorenzo y le dijo- Vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo de los novios y de paso quiero llevarle algo de chocolate a Hel.

-Si, yo también quiero un poco de eso- La secundó Timberly jalando a su novio hacia la salida- Vamos Patrick, debo comprar el regalo de mi hermano y Pheobs.

-Pero pensábamos que ya los tenían- dijeron con reproche Lorenzo y Patrick.

-Claro- respondió Timberly.

-Pero no es suficiente- dijo divertida Susan al tiempo que salían de la casa.

Miles que estaba sólo en la sala agregó- Estas niñas van a matar a esos muchachos- rio y luego se puso pensativo- ¿Qué buscará Stella?- Dicho esto salió de la sala y se dirigió en busca de su esposa y del misterio que ella traía entre manos.

* * *

Lila estaba en el estudio mirando a través de la ventana con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios. En poco tiempo su plan por fin daría resultado y cambiaría, de una vez por todas, el destino de todos, o por lo menos eso creía.

-¿En qué piensas Lila?- Preguntó Isaac confundido por la expresión de su asistente- No te había visto así hace mucho tiempo.

-No es nada- sonrió con fingida dulzura- sólo recordé una historia.

-Ah, creí que te burlabas de algo, tienes esa sonrisa de maldad- bromeó poniéndose a reír- pero se que eres incapaz de hacer algo malo ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo malo- dijo utilizando un tono de voz que hizo que Isaac sintiera el frío recorrer su espalda.

-De acuerdo- el confundido diseñador se alejó de ella porque había algo en Lila que la hacía tenebrosa.

* * *

Anne estaba en su oficina pensando una y otra vez en su apuesto y triste jefe. La indignación de verlo tan mal por un antiguo amor la hacía enojar.

-Lo siento Arnold, pero si quiero que estés bien debo aliarme con Lila- aseguró- Por lo menos no se ve una mala persona y creo que por ahora ella es la única que puede ayudarme.

Dicho esto continuó con su trabajo, debía salir temprano de su oficina para reunirse con Lila y detallar el plan que la pelirroja tenía para asegurar que Arnold caería a sus pies.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Restaurant, Mark llevaba consigo varias cajas de copas nuevas y sólo podía pensar: _"Ella no va a lograr hacer lo que se propone. No si puedo impedirlo."_

Arnold y Gerald estaban divertidos con las explicaciones de los paquetes de viaje para las lunas de miel. El moreno agradecía que su amigo por fin pueda distraerse.

-Muy bien señor Johanssen, usted dijo que tenían una idea de donde quería ir, empecemos por ahí para revisar nuestros planes y programas y ver si podemos coordinar algo en particular- le explicó el asesor.

-Bien, pues en realidad no soy yo, el de las ideas es mi mejor amigo aquí presente- dijo sonriente y palmeando la espalda del rubio.

Arnold que permanecía en el asiento al lado de su amigo se puso de pie y miró un mapa que estaba a un costado de la oficina.

Lo observó con cuidado y se giró con una sonrisa sincera- Italia- pronunció- Una vez Helga me comentó que a Pheobe le gustaría conocer Italia, quería conocer un lugar que vio en una película con Hel hace algún tiempo. Verona y sus alrededores.

-¿Hablas de la película de las cartas que dejan en un muro y buscan a un hombre por el lugar?- preguntó intrigado Gerald.

-Ustedes hablan de Cartas a Julieta- sonrió el asesor- Mi esposa adora esa película, siempre llora al final- bromeó.

-¿Estás seguro que Verona sería el lugar indicado para llevar a mi esposa?- dijo el moreno- Si me aseguras que le gustará entonces confiaré en tu palabra.

-Estoy seguro Gerald, una semana en Verona y la volverás loca- bromeó- Podrán escuchar la historia de Romeo y Julieta en el lugar de la tragedia- dijo con tristeza el rubio mientras recordaba su interpretación de la obra con Helga- Nada sería más romántico.

El moreno le regaló una sonrisa triste y acotó- Estoy seguro que tienes razón Arnie, además estoy seguro que algún día viajarás a es lugar con alguien muy especial- _Tu hijo_, pensó.

El rubio no dijo nada y solo sonrió y volvió a sentarse, una vez hecho esto el asesor comenzó a buscar en la computadora con las fechas que le dio Gerald para encontrar el paquete adecuado que asegure una estadía cómoda y romántica para la pareja.

-Señor Johanssen, creo que tengo el paquete de viaje perfecto- imprimió los documentos y se los extendió junto con un contrato mientras explicaba- Con las fechas que me dio podemos la reserva al hotel de la suite de recién casados, durante una semana, además también puede alquilar un auto, eso viene incluido en el precio del paquete y allí- le señaló una imagen del auto en color negro último modelo – está el que se les asignaría, el desayuno continental se incluye en la reserva y corre por cuenta del hotel, se les puede asignar un guía si así lo quiere o puede aventurarse sólo, como prefiera, deberá costear los gatos del servicio al cuarto. Los pasajes de avión los gestionamos nosotros al momento de firmar el contrato y la tasa de embarque va dentro de los mismos, se los entregaremos en el momento. Bien, la decisión es de usted. Iré por unos papeles, regreso en un momento.

El moreno observó todas las imágenes que había impreso el asesor mientras su amigo revisaba las clausulas del contrato de la empresa.

-Bien, creo que todo está en orden y el precio es razonable, deberías aceptar- lo incentivó su amigo.

-Tienes razón, además hay lugares increíbles a los que podría llevar a mi amada- dijo con un tono cargado de lujuria.

El rubio rio y comentó- Eso si ella no te lleva primero, quizás caigas en el primer round, Romeo- se rio mientras el asesor volvía por lo que el moreno no pudo comentar nada más y sólo le dio una mirada llena de reproche a su amigo haciéndolo reír un poco más.

-Bien, ¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta?- consultó el asesor.

-Es un trato- sonrió el moreno estrechando la mano del asesor- mi amigo ya revisó el contrato y le parece razonable, y si este excelente abogado lo dice, es porque lo es.

-Claro Gerald, lo que digas- bromeó el rubio.

-Bien, entonces firme aquí- indicó el hombre- aquí y aquí. Deme unos momentos para registrar el hotel y entregarle los pasajes.

Una vez impresos los metió en un sobre junto con una copia de la reserva del hotel y del auto y se los dio al rubio que se haría cargo hasta que le diera la sorpresa a Pheobe.

-Señor Johanssen, dentro del sobre hay un regalo de parte de nuestra agencia y esperamos que cuente nuevamente con nuestro servicio, usted también señor Shortman, si va a viajar esperamos que lo haga con nosotros- dijo el asesor mientras estrechaba sus manos.

-Hasta luego y gracias- dijeron ambos muchachos antes de salir.

Ambos se metieron al auto y mientras Arnold tomaba su maletín y guardaba el sobre observó los que Anne le había entregado antes y pudo notar que era del despacho jurídico Jones, esto le dio curiosidad pero lo dejaría para más tarde porque ahora iban en camino a buscar el regalo de Pheobe y también pasarían a recoger algo que hace días habían encargado.

* * *

Helga iba junto a su amiga mirándola sin poder decir palabra, abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada y Pheobe sólo sonreía.

-Ya deja eso y responde el teléfono que comenzó a sonar otra vez- dijo la oriental.

-Está bien- gruñó Helga- Pero no te escaparás de esto, me debes una explicación Heyerdahl.

-Lo que digas Hel- bromeó la oriental mientras reía pues sabía que su amiga sólo la llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba molesta.

-Helga G. Pataki al habla.

_-Hola Hel, soy Su, estoy con Tim y los muchachos, queríamos saber si estás con Pheobs._

-Ah, hola Su pues sí, estoy con esa pequeña rata traidora- dijo observando a su amiga que le dio una mirada de _no-digas-nada-AÚN-_ ¿Necesitan algo?

_-Pues queríamos saber si quería que recojamos los manteles por ella, así tienen un poco más de tiempo esta tarde, ya sabes lo mucho que tienen encima y tú en tu estado no puedes sobrecargarte de cosas._

-Sí mamá, lo sé- dijo bromeando al sentirse regañada- Ahora que lo mencionas ni siquiera le preguntaré y sólo háganlo, sería de mucha ayuda.

-_Bien, entonces nosotros iremos, saluda a Pheobs de nuestra parte y cuídate, recuerda que eres dos en uno._

-Así lo haré pequeña, tu sobrino tiene una madre responsable- sonrió la rubia- Nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

_-Adiós cariño- dijo Susan al cortar._

Helga observó a su amiga y frunció el ceño- Bien, Su, Tim y los muchachos irán por los manteles.

-Eso es genial, nos ahorraremos tiempo- dijo la oriental ignorando la mirada de reproche de su amiga- Ahora debemos ir por los zapatos.

-Claro y de paso podrías comenzar con la _explicación-_ dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-Está bien, te lo diré- dijo la oriental mientras comenzaba su relato.

* * *

Susan, Timberly y los muchachos iban en camino a buscar los manteles mientras su hermano y su mejor amigo se dirigían a una joyería donde tenía listo el regalo de Pheobe.

-¿Cómo se oía ella?- preguntó Lorenzo con algo de preocupación pues si bien se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando entre sus amigos aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella.

-Parecía una mezcla entre alegría, molestia y reproche pero nos enteraremos durante la tarde- Susan miró a su novio y notó que el se veía extraño- Estás preocupado ¿Verdad?

-Tú me conoces bien y sabes que ellos son mis amigos desde que éramos niños. Arnie me enseñó a vivir y Helga en ausencia de tu hermano me unió a los demás a pesar de decirme siempre niño rico. Que ellos estén en esta situación y con un bebé que tu hermano ni siquiera conoce me pone algo tenso, digo, ellos habían discutido antes y todos fuimos testigos de eso pero jamás de esta manera- viró para tomar una calle menos congestionada y continuó- Sin duda se aman pero desde que Lila se interpuso entre ellos no había visto tantos problemas ¿Ella no tendrá algo que ver con todo esto?

-Saben- dijo Timberly desde el asiento trasero- Yo también pensé en eso y que nos invitara a todos a ese bar se me hace raro ¿No? Digo, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños ella me odiaba. Estoy segura de que algo tiene que ver en esto.

-Yo también lo creo pero no se preocupen porque ya hay alguien encargándose del tema y les aseguro que esta persona lo que menos quiere es ver sufrir a ese par- sonrió con una mirada de yo-se-algo-que-ustedes-no.

-¿Su?- preguntó Lorenzo con cuidado, a veces le parecía que las actitudes de su novia eran como las de Helga- ¿Algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?

-Su, me da miedo la cara que pones- dijo por primera vez Patrick quién había decidido mantenerse al margen de la conversación.

-No se preocupen, pronto nos vamos a enterar todos quién está detrás de esto y les aseguro que la persona que me está ayudando es excelente- Se volteó a mirar a su amiga que bien sabía de lo que hablaba y ella sólo sonrió.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad un muchacho se ocultaba dentro de su automóvil y observaba con calma a la pelirroja más odiada en este último tiempo. Sin perder tiempo prendió el motor y la seguía. No iba a permitir que se le escape una rata como aquella pues estaba seguro de que algo ocultaba.

Observaría todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con detención porque si algo odiaba era que personas como Arnold y Helga tuvieran que seguir luchando a causa de personas despreciables como Lila.

Gerald observaba a través del cristal de la vitrina que tenían dentro de la joyería una serie de colgantes que estaban apilados para padres y futuros padres, algo dentro de él se apretó en su pecho y volteó a ver su amigo que iba y venía con la vendedora mientras pedía dos paquetes que tenían reservados.

El moreno volvió la mirada a un par de colgantes que tenían la figura de una niña con coletas y fue inevitable no pensar en su amiga y su particular sueño. Estaba decidido, lo compraría.

Mientras le pedía a la vendedora que le envuelvan el par para regalo recordó como había llegado días atrás a esa tienda en compañía de su mejor amigo.

_Flashback._

_-Viejo, ¿No crees que regalarle joyas a Pheobs es algo… cliché?- dijo con desconfianza el moreno mientras caminaba en dirección a la tienda._

_-Si que me tienes confianza- rodó los ojos divertido el rubio- Ya te dije que este lugar es genial y tiene cosas originales que Pheobe amará. Además debo hacer algo allí._

_-Está bien, sólo espero que tus consejos sean de ayuda porque si Pheobs odia el regalo te echaré toda la culpa a ti- observó a su amigo que se reía- ¡No es gracioso!- reclamó._

_-Lo que digas viejo- respondió el rubio sin dejar de reír._

_Ingresaron a la tienda y Gerald tuvo que detenerse para no caer de cara al piso ante su asombro. La tienda era completamente diferente a lo que había pensado. Siempre creyó que una joyería era algo totalmente elegante y con parámetros sumamente rígidos, por lo que ver una fuente con luces de colores y pequeñas piezas de oro en el fondo era algo nuevo para él. Y eso no era nada, porque al observar un poco más pudo notar que no sólo había anillos, broches, cadena, pulseras o relojes, no, dentro de esa tienda había un sinnúmero de cosas novedosas._

_Había desde accesorios para el cabello, hasta cubre asientos con hilos de oro. Todos los implementos que podía imaginar en los más exquisitos metales preciosos. Si no había confiado en la palabra de su mejor amigo ahora quería darse contra la pared por no haberlo escuchado._

_Miró a su mejor amigo que lo veía con una expresión burlona y sólo le dijo con molestia- No digas ni una sola palabra._

_-No es necesario, me basta con tu cara- bromeó su amigo- Bien, ahora debemos ir por el regalo de Pheobe y luego quiero mostrarte algo._

_-Bien- el moreno se limitó en las palabras porque no quería ser la burla de su mejor amigo. Se dedicó a mirar y no prestaba atención hasta que miró en uno de los estantes el que sería el más perfecto de los regalos para su futura esposa. Una colección con forma de flores de cerezo, algo típico de Japón, cosa que aprendió en uno de sus viajes realizados para conocer a la familia de su prometida. Traía desde una pequeña peineta para el cabello, un colgante con dije de flor en color rosa, aretes, un prendedor, un par de pulseras que podían usarse juntas o separadas y lo que le pareció aún más genial, un pequeño, delicado y fabuloso anillo que completaba la colección de flores de cerezo con un toque nuevo y fresco. Abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir hasta que gritó- ¡Lo encontré!_

_El rubio se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con asombro y diversión y comenzó a reír nuevamente- Gerald- pronunció mientras se secaba una lágrima por las risas- Es normal que estés animado pero guarda eso para después- sonrió y le palmeó la espalda- ¡Vaya que me sorprendes!_

_El moreno, quién estaba rojo de vergüenza lo miró con reproche- Podías haberme detenido._

_-Lo intenté pero llevo un rato hablándote y pareces estar en otro mundo- bromeó._

_-Gracias mejor amigo- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a una vendedora que lo miraba con una expresión de burla- Buenas tardes, quiero ese juego de allá- le enseñó con el dedo- por favor._

_-Bien, son $5000 dólares, ¿Desea incluir una placa grabada con dedicatoria? Eso viene incluido con el precio._

_-Pues por el precio me parece razonable ¿Cuándo estaría listo?_

_-Pues dentro de una semana- respondió la vendedora y el moreno miró a su amigo que le dio un gesto afirmativo._

_-Me lo llevo- dijo con una sonrisa boba en la cara._

_Mientras pagaba el rubio pedía que le muestren un particular objeto y lo sostenía en su mano mientras su amigo llegó a su lado._

_-Mira Gerald, esto que vez aquí es algo que sé que a Helga siempre le ha fascinado- sonrió- Un solitario. Es un diamante cortado con gran cuidado. Tiene forma de corazón y adquiere un color rosa al mirarlo en la luz. Pensaba en darle un regalo especial, después de todo el mismo día de la boda se cumplen catorce años desde que nos dimos el primer beso._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- decir que el moreno estaba asombrado era poco pues el no recordaba la fecha exacta en que había besado por primera vez a Pheobe, sabía que había sido durante la feria del queso pero con seguridad podía decir que ella tampoco recordaba la fecha exacta._

_-Lo sé porque todos los años para esa fecha ella me regalaba uno de sus libros de poesía, bueno, los primeros años luego del beso no hacía, pero cuando estuve en San Lorenzo ella me envió una carta con todos los tomos que había escrito hasta ese momento junto con una carta que decía el motivo. A decir verdad también esa fecha me recuerda a la única carta que ella me escribió durante ese tiempo- frunció el ceño por un momento y luego sonrió cálidamente- Desde esa vez, cada año me hace llegar un libro de poesía dedicado a nosotros. Durante estos cinco años le hice llegar a través de Pheobe en esa precisa fecha el regalo perfecto y este año no será la excepción. Este solitario que vez aquí irá en este bello anillo y dentro tendrá grabado un mensaje muy especial, pero no estará listo hasta dentro de una semana pues le faltaban algunos retoques._

_-Wow- fue lo único que dijo el moreno que veía estupefacto a su amigo y luego sonrió- Amigo, si no supiera que la amas diría que estás loco- hicieron su saludo de pulgares._

_Ambos fueron a pagar por los arreglos que faltaban y salieron de la tienda._

_Fin del flashback._

Gerald salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de la cajera lo hizo volver a la realidad. La nostalgia y la culpa lo invadieron al mismo tiempo pues sabía que le ocultaba algo importante a su mejor amigo y que además podía meter sus manos al fuego porque ambos rubios se amaban.

-Disculpe ¿Qué me decía?- preguntó el moreno a la vendedora.

Ella sonrió con suavidad y le dijo- No se preocupe señor Johanssen, sólo le decía que aquí está su bolsa y su tarjeta, muchas gracias por su compra.

-Gracias a usted- sonrió Gerald mientras recibía las compras al momento que su amigo llegaba frente a él con un paquete mediano y una bolsa pequeña- Viejo, déjame ayudarte. Disculpa, me entretuve con algo- dijo enseñándole la bolsa mediana.

-¿Le compraste algo nuevo a Pheobs?- preguntó sin importancia el rubio.

-Algo así- respondió el moreno mientras salían de la tienda y guardaban las cosas en el auto.

Una vez dentro del auto el estómago de ambos rugió y comenzaron a reír.

-Viejo creo que debemos parar a comer algo- dijo divertido el moreno por el ruido.

-También lo creo amigo- rio el rubio al escuchar que el estómago de ambos rugía- Vamos a comer y de paso debo revisar esos sobres- indicó hacia su maletín.

-Como ordenes viejo- el moreno comenzó a manejar en dirección al restaurant.

* * *

Pheobe y Helga estaban comiendo un sándwich de pastrami en el parque como solían hacerlo en sus picnics durante su época de adolescencia.

-Veamos "mejor amiga"- la rubia hizo comillas con sus dedos para acentuar su frase- Si lo que me dices en serio pues te perdono por no decirme.

La oriental rio con ganas mientras bebía jugo de su botella- Vamos Hel, no puedes enojarte por esto, de cualquier forma eres la primera en saber.

-Si claro, pero me lo ocultaste- frunció el ceño- Ahora que lo pienso- puso su mano en su mentón- Creo que me agrada esto, ahora puedo torturar a Geraldo porque sé cual es el regalo y el no- Levantó el puño en señal de victoria y ambas rieron.

-¿Lo ves? Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca Helga Geraldine Pataki, porque si dices cual es mi regalo juro que te voy a hacer dormir en la cochera.

-Si mamá- bromeó la rubia- Esto es increíble, quiero ver la cara del pelos de espagueti cuando lo vea- comenzó a reír- Llevaré la cámara y tomaré bastantes fotos, tendré bastante material para molestarlo por un buen tiempo.

-¡Helga!- la regañó Pheobe divertida- Sabes que también tiene como molestarte.

-¡Nah! El moreno jamás logrará igualar mi espectacular cerebro. Quizás tenga material pero no me llega ni a los talones. Y más le vale no hacerte sufrir- dijo mientras la señalaba con su pan baguete- Si no toda mi genialidad saldrá a la luz y estoy segura que no le agradará lo que le haré.

-Lo que digas- la oriental rodó los ojos y notó como su amiga miraba a una pareja que paseaba con su bebé en una carreola. Vio que la mirada de la rubia se volvía reflexiva y melancólica- Hel ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con cuidado mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-No es nada Pheobs- contestó sin la fuerza natural de sus palabras- Es sólo que… Olvídalo.

-Amiga, sabes que puedes decírmelo- sonrió con sinceridad y la rubia soltó un suspiro.

-Es sólo que pensaba que pasará con mi bebé y el cabeza de balón- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia- No sé si deba decirle.

-Lo primordial de la vida es la sinceridad y más con las personas que uno ama- notó como Helga quería reprocharle por decir eso pero no le dio la oportunidad- Sabes que lo amas y que él te ama, sólo hay demasiadas cosas entre ustedes. Yo prometí que no iba a inmiscuirme en tus asuntos pero ¿Sabes? Al parecer está compartiendo tus síntomas. Ayer se comió un helado enorme y luego pasamos por una tienda y se compró una gran bolsa de…

-¿Chocolate en barra?- preguntó como sabiendo la respuesta.

-Así es, al llegar a casa Gerald me dijo que habías comprado exactamente lo mismo, lo que me pareció tierno pero ese no era él punto. Lo que quiero decir es que puede que estén separados pero tiene una conexión tan grande que hasta comparten esos pequeños detalles aún si están lejos. Si eso no es amor, entonces que alguien me explique que rayos es.

-Yo…- La rubia no sabía que decir- simplemente no lo sé hermana, en este momento no sé nada. Creo que lo único que me queda es esperar que salgan los benditos papeles del divorcio y luego de eso quizás tenga el valor para decirle todo esto, antes no.

-Amiga, yo no quería decirte esto pero ¿No has sentido como si algo fuese a suceder? Cada vez que hablamos de esto me da la impresión que en cualquier momento va a explotar un gran problema a su alrededor.

-Yo tenía esa impresión, pero luego de lo de Zach me bloqueé y ya no puedo sentir nada. Es extraño, no puedo explicar con certeza lo que me ocurre pero es como si me hubiera prevenido para no sentir nada.

-Espero que esta extraña sensación que tengo sea sólo una tontería a causa de…- vio que estaba el tipo de los helado y dijo- mira Hel, vamos por un mantecado.

-¿Eh?- dijo extrañada su amiga porque no completó su comentario y cuando iba a preguntarle notó que la oriental ya no estaba a su lado si no que había comprado un par de mantecados de chocolate. Sin duda para ella ese era un día extraño.

* * *

Dentro de la tienda Susan y Timberly recibían los manteles bordados para el matrimonio del próximo fin de semana.

-Muchas gracias señora- se despidió la pequeña Shortman.

-Muchas gracias a ustedes- sonrió la mujer con una cálida sonrisa- Por cierto, díganle a los novios que mucha suerte.

-Así lo haremos- respondió divertida Timberly, pues ella ya se imaginaba las discusiones de ese par. Ellos siempre veían enamorados pero muchas veces logró presenciar como Pheobe callaba al moreno con sólo una mirada.

-Vamos Tim, tenemos que ir por el regalo de los novios y luego llevaremos los manteles a casa de Pheobe- dijo pensativa Susan mientras miraba un punto de la nada.

-¿Te ocurre algo Su?- preguntó extrañada a su amiga pues la había visto algo distraída- ¿Es por lo de "el sujeto"?

-Esta vez no Tim, es algo extraño, tengo la sensación de que…- Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil- ¿Diga?

_-Pequeña, soy tu idiota favorito, necesito hablar contigo- miró a su amigo que estacionaba el auto- ¿Debes hacer algo más tarde?_

-Arnie, bien, pues…- Comenzó a repasar lo que haría después- Pues debo ir a comprar algo y luego iré a dejar los manteles a casa de Pheobe y Gerald.

_-¿Podemos vernos ahí?- le preguntó a su hermana- Necesito pedirte un favor._

-No creo que sea…- no pudo continuar porque su hermano la interrumpió.

_-Si te preocupas por ella, Gerald me dijo que iba a llegar tarde a casa porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer con Pheobe- habló con melancolía- Yo no quiero provocar más problemas, menos ahora._

-Bien, pues si es así nos vemos más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

_-Me parece perfecto pequeña- sonrió levemente- Recuerda que a Pheobe y Gerald no les gusta el color verde._

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?- dijo con asombro.

_-Te conozco pequeña, además llamé antes a mamá para saber si habías llegado del lago- respondió divertido- Por cierto dile a Lorenzo que lo va a pagar._

-Que ni se te ocurra, cabezón- dijo entre molesta y divertida- Bien, nos vemos después.

_-Adiós pequeña- dijo el rubio cerrando la llamada._

-Bien, algo me dice que esto no está bien- Susan miró a su amiga.

-¿Crees que se encuentren?- preguntó con curiosidad Timberly.

-No lo creo, lo sé- suspiró- Pero será mejor que dejemos las cosas fluir ¿No?

-Ya lo creo- Timberly miró hacia afuera de la tienda y notó que Lorenzo regresaba con el auto- Ya llegaron, será mejor que vayamos de una vez, aún nos queda mucho que buscar.

-Si, vámonos- Susan salió de la tienda decidida a ignorar lo que ocurrirá esa tarde.

* * *

Gerald y Arnold estaban ubicados estratégicamente en uno de los asientos que daban a la ventana. El beneficio de ir a comer con su amigo es que podían revisar temas del trabajo y sabían que no habría problemas.

Arnold tomó todos los sobres que había dentro de su maletín y comenzó a inspeccionarlos luego de haber hecho su orden. Los separó por importancia y leyó primero los del trabajo y luego los que venían en expreso a su nombre y marcados como personales. El rubio sabía que si esos sobres hubiesen estado en la oficina su amiga Anne ya los habría abierto sin su consentimiento, pero algo le decía que lo mejor era que permanezcan sólo para él, al menos de momento.

Terminó de leer el último párrafo de la resolución de una demanda contra un hombre que maltrataba tanto física como psicológicamente a su esposa e hija. Agradablemente para él, su defensa hacia la esposa logró que metan a la cárcel al cretino por un largo tiempo y que todos sus bienes quedaran a disposición de ella y su pequeña.

-_Pequeña-_ sonrió como bobo al murmurar esas palabras que no alcanzaron a ser oídas por su amigo. Tiempo para acá él sentía como un instinto paternal aflorar dentro de él- _Si tan sólo no hubieran ocurrido tantos problemas_- pensó tristemente. Otro hubiese sido el escenario si el divorcio de su esposa no fuese un hecho, un amargo y doloroso hecho.

El siempre soñó que algún día sería padre de un niño o niña con Helga pero eso, a sus ojos, jamás sucedería, ya que entre sus manos sostenía el sobre blanco con el sello del Sr. Jones, abogado de la familia Pataki, abierto y con un contrato de divorcio firmado. Sin duda su día no podía se peor.

Ponía tanta fuerza para que de sus dedos no resbale el sobre, pues jamás pensó que todo ocurría tan rápido, que su amigo se alertó y puso una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Arnie- dijo con suavidad el moreno mientras intentaba quitar el papel de entre sus manos para alivianarle la carga- Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien. Tú sabes mejor que nadie eso.

-Gracias- fue lo único que se animó a decir con la voz totalmente apagada, acompañada a una mirada ausente hacia el sobre.

* * *

Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada pues el moreno podía sentir el dolor de su mejor amigo desde que tenía tres años. Gerald, en un afán de intentar suavizar el momento decidió que lo mejor sería guardar el dichoso documento en el sobre, pero al tomarlo de una manera descuidada cayó otro papel, mucho más corto y con el mismo sello y timbre del sobre.

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y eso permitió que por un momento el rubio tuviera conciencia nuevamente y lo tomara como si su vida se fuera en tal acción.

Arnold P. Shortman leyó y releyó varias veces el contenido del papel sin llegar a convencerse de lo que decía. Su amigo estaba a la expectativa por si tenía que volver a lidiar con un hombre medio muerto junto a él, pero para su agradable sorpresa sucedió lo contrario.

El rubio parecía haber enloquecido, un momento parecía ausente y ahora tenía una expresión de sorpresa como si le hubiesen dicho que al día siguiente era navidad. Era totalmente irreal, no podía comprender como después de haberle gritado de la manera que le gritó a Helga, ella en un acto totalmente desinteresado le cediera la casa. Se sentía como un monstruo.

-Ella renunció a su derecho sobre la casa que nos dejaron los abuelos- dijo aún sin creerse el mismo lo que leía. La noticia hizo que hasta Gerald pierda la compostura y pida una botella de vino para pasar la noticia- No lo entiendo Gerald, me comporté de lo peor y ella decide dejarme la casa.

-¿Estás seguro viejo?- preguntó el aún asombrado Gerald mientras le servía una copa a su amigo- Quizás el abogado…

-No Gerald, estoy seguro, aquí dice que en palabras textuales ella renuncia a la casa porque no le corresponde el derecho a algo que compraron mis abuelos- le entregó el papel para que comprobara con sus propios ojos- El abogado dice que si deseo puedo presentar el mismo documento que le entregué en un principio o redactar uno nuevo- analizó con una expresión clínica cada palabra- Jamás la haría pisar una corte- dijo sin dudar- tendré que redactar uno nuevo.

-Hey Arnold, ¿Acaso no ves que esta es tu oportunidad?- dijo con energía el moreno y recibió una mirada confundida de su amigo, por lo que se explicó mejor- Lo que intento decirte es que si la amas deberías luchar por tener una segunda oportunidad, quizás todo mejoraría y…

-Ella ya firmó Gerald- suspiró agotado por las emociones- Si ella ya firmó eso quiere decir que también desea que nos divorciemos ¿No?

-¿Podrías dejar de sacar conjeturas donde no las hay?- el moreno rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia- Con tus supuestos no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. Puede que como abogado seas el mejor en tu área pero definitivamente el Arnold perseverante de la infancia ya no existe.

-Gerald, yo…- Se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado mientras su amigo estaba esperando por su negación. Eso no llegó nunca porque una sonrisa surcó su cara- Yo sigo siendo el mismo Arnold, simplemente no quiero que ella sufra más.

-Ambos están sacrificándose por el otro. A pesar de que la heriste ella cedió lo que tus abuelos dejaron para ustedes y además de eso firma tu estúpido contrato- lo mira por un momento en silencio- Tú no estás haciendo nada más que dejarte llevar y renunciar a quien amas, ¿Eso no te dice algo?

-Me dice muchas cosas, entre ellas que soy un zopenco pero aún así no retrasaré lo inevitable- suspiró resignado- Yo no voy a atarla a mi por más tiempo para que me deteste aun mas. Yo la amo, eso lo sabes, pero si firmó es por alguna razón.

-Claro que tiene una razón- _Tu hijo por ejemplo_, pensó- pero quizás también lo hace por ti. Para no atarte a estar con ella sólo porque lo quiere así.

-Ya está decidido Gerald, ella firmó y es todo, mañana le enviaré los nuevos documentos al Sr. Jones y los volverá a firmar- suspiró- Además agregaré una carta que diga que la casa se pondrá a la venta dentro de tres meses- esto último sorprendió al moreno, porque realmente no se lo esperaba- No me mires así Gerald. No le veo sentido a vivir en una casa tan grande solo. Y no podría compartirla con nadie que no sea ella. Compraré un departamento y me mudaré, pero antes debo arreglar algunos asuntos de la casa, cambiar las escrituras y buscar el lugar. Tres meses es el tiempo perfecto para hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso? Esa casa te la han dejado tus abuelos, ella no permitirá que la vendas- el moreno intentó hacerlo desistir- Se va a molestar.

-Ese es el punto Gerald- miró a través de la ventana- Sé que ella no querrá que la casa se venda y es por eso que si ella decide que no quiere que se venda, dentro de tres meses puede reclamarla como suya y cambiará las escrituras y el título a su nombre y sería la púnica dueña.

-¿Crees que ella llegue a aceptar eso?- preguntaba totalmente curioso porque si bien conocía a la rubia no sabía que esperarse de tal situación- Yo realmente no sé…

-Ella aceptará. Quería a los abuelos como si fueran también suyos y si sabe que la casa que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo nos regalaron se perderá, pues, Helga va a reclamarla y pasará a ser de ella.

-Wow, esto es casi como Romeo y Julieta- dijo impactado aún Gerald- Me sorprende lo que están dispuestos a hacer pero aún así ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

-Es casi como en la obra de cuarto grado, ninguno de los dos va a aceptar que disfrutó algo de lo que pasó pero aún así ponemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que el otro no salga lastimado.

-Ajá- dijo sin poder refutar las palabras que dijo su amigo- Creo que estas son todas las noticias por hoy.

-Gerald, prométeme que no le dirás nada sobre lo que te acabo de decir- miró suplicante por una respuesta positiva.

-Lo prometo viejo, es más, ya ni siquiera voy a comentar nada para que arreglen sus problemas por su cuenta.

-Te lo agradezco amigo- hicieron su saludo de pulgares y el rubio comenzó a guardar todas las notas. Notó que quedaba un sobre más pero lo dejaría para más tarde.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió entre comprar y demás. Helga y Pheobe no podían estar más cansadas pues había abarcado todos los pendientes que le quedaban para la semana siguiente en un día, así tendrían tiempo por si salía alguna situación inesperada. Ambas estaban agotadas al llegar a casa pero no se veía el auto de Gerald por lo que supusieron que seguía en el trabajo.

Ambas decidieron que dormirían un rato antes de preparar la cena porque si continuaban de pie se quedarían dormidas de pie en medio de alguna sopa o ensalada que estén haciendo en ese momento.

Se recostaron en la cama de Pheobe y Gerald porque desde que eran niñas hacían la siesta una junto a la otra por si alguna se llegaba a dormir más de la cuenta, además era una manera increíble de encontrar seguridad con su mejor amiga.

* * *

Gerald estaba muy cansado de el agotador día porque había tenido que ir con su mejor amigo por todo Hillwood para cumplir con su parte de la gran lista que le había dado Pheobe. Primero fueron a la agencia de viajes, luego a la joyería, más tarde tuvieron que ir a supervisar que las copas y la vajilla eran las que habían seleccionado y debieron contar y revisar que todo estuviese en orden. También les tocó la parte de ir a firmar el contrato con los músicos, el DJ y los iluminadores. Fue sin duda el día más largo de planes que habían tenido por un buen tiempo. Lo bueno de eso es que había mantenido a su amigo consciente y sereno después del almuerzo. El moreno sabía que su amigo había buscado que las cosas ocurran así porque juzgo a la persona que, justamente, no debía juzgar.

Llegaron a la casa Johanssen-Heyerdahl y estacionaron el auto en la entrada. No hicieron mucho drama porque el carro de Pheobe no estaba aparcado en frente así Arnold tenía libertad de estar en la casa y no se cruzaría con Helga evitando así todo tipo de situación incómoda por la separación y los gritos del día anterior.

Entraron a la casa con la intención de descansar un poco antes de que llegara Susan pero no pudieron hacerlo porque en el momento en el que iban a sentarse en el sofá sonó el timbre. Arnold vio los ojos de Gerald que eran casi una súplica así que decidió abrir.

-Hermano, te ves terrible- bromeó Susan abrazándolo- Creo que necesitas una siesta o algo. Pareces un viejo.

-Gracias pequeña, yo también te quiero mucho- sonrió y vio que estaban los demás- Hola muchachos, pasen. Gerald está en la sala. Vamos.

Nadie dijo nada más y sólo siguieron al rubio a la sala. Todos se sentaron menos Arnold, Susan y Gerald.

-Amigo, voy a hablar con Susan al jardín- Avisó el rubio.

-Bien viejo- sonrió y miró a los demás- Yo iré a cambiarme y regreso en un momento. Si quieren tomar algo vayan a la cocina, después de todo ya la conocen- bromeó.

-Vamos Arnie- lo jaló su hermana hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera se sentó en el pasto y respiró pausadamente antes de hablar- ¿Para qué querías verme?

Arnold la imitó y se sentó frente a ella. Se aclaró la garganta buscando su voz y suspiró- Necesito pedirte un favor Su, y tiene que ver con Helga.

-¿Con Helga?- Susan lo miró con preocupación porque quizás Gerald le había dicho algo pero eso no podía ser verdad porque si no ya le hubiera gritado- Cla…claro dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Hace unos días compré un regalo para Helga porque pronto es el aniversario de…

-De su primer beso lo recuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Así es pequeña, pensé que este sería un año especial porque hace mucho no estábamos juntos pero el problema es que ahora no podría dárselo yo mismo. No quiero hacerla sentir incómoda.

-Entonces quieres que yo lo haga- fue una clara afirmación por parte de su hermana- ¿Puedo saber que es?

-Prefiero que lo sepas durante la fiesta, pequeña- sonrió ante la cara de reproche de su hermana- ¿Lo harás?

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo secamente- Pero deberás explicarme que es antes de que se lo entregue porque quiero saber la razón por la cual Helga me golpee.

-Te lo diré ese día ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió.

-De acuerdo- dijo su hermana- No vas a detener el papeleo hasta que sea muy tarde ¿Verdad?

-Susan ya hablamos de esto- la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo quería comprobarlo.

Ambos continuaron conversando un poco más de lo que Arnold había hablado con sus padres.

* * *

Gerald, por su parte recién ahora había podido librarse de las preguntas que Rhonda y Harold, que recién habían llegado, le hacían sobre lo que faltaba por hacer para la boda.

Subió a su cuarto con toda calma y al entrar vio que Pheobe y Helga estaban dormidas. De inmediato se tensaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo y una pregunta cruzó por su mente ¿Cómo sacaba a su mejor amigo de allí?

Se acercó a Pheobe y la movió suavemente para que despertara. Realmente parecía cansada pero no podía dejar que Helga vea a Arnold, al menos, no por ahora.

-Phebs, cariño- le susurró- Despierta cielo.

-Cinco minutos más- protestó aun dormida.

-Pheobe, por favor, despierta- la movió un poco más y ella abrió los ojos- Ven, acompáñame un momento.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundida mientras era arrastrada al baño. Se lavó la cara para despertar completamente y miró a su prometido confundida- ¿Y bien?

-Pheobe, creía que no estabas y… bueno yo… lo que pasa es que…

-Cariño, si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez- sonrió un poco- sólo dilo.

-Lo que pasa es que Arnold está en el jardín con Susan y Lorenzo, Tim y como-se-llame están en la sala.

-¿Qué Arnie está aquí?- la sonrisa fue remplazada por una cara de sorpresa- Pero Helga no puede verlo aún. Debes sacarlo.

-¿Quieres que eche a mi mejor amigo?- realmente todo estaba confuso para ese momento.

-No, lo que te digo es que si no quieres ser el culpable de que Helga vuelva a dar al hospital será mejor que vayas y le adviertas a Arnold que estamos aquí. Además no creo que el tampoco esté en condiciones de sentirse un idiota ¿O si?

-Está bien, ya entendí, no tienes porqué ser tan dura- se pasó una mano por el cuello nervioso- Iré a…

-Pheobe ¿Estás en el baño?- La voz de Helga gritando desde la habitación era clara. Había que idear un plan.

-Aquí estoy Hel, espera un minuto- respondió Pheobe y miró con el ceño fruncido a Gerald- Espero que se te ocurra algo justo ahora.

-¿Puedes entretener a Helga un rato? Necesito sacar a Arnie de aquí- rogó el moreno mientras su novia suspiraba.

-Está bien, le diré que vayamos a saludar a los muchachos y tú sácalo por el jardín- se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir agregó- Le diré que debes ir a la tienda, eso te dará el tiempo suficiente para ir a su casa y regresar. Recuerda traerle helado y chocolates.

-Gracias cariño, eres de lo mejor- se acercó y le dio un beso- Ahora vamos que no quiero que a Helga se le ocurra bajar sola y se encuentre con Arnie.

Pheobe sólo asintió y salió con la sonrisa más natural que pudo y tras ella Gerald que se veía neutral. Helga los miró con suspicacia por unos instantes y luego soltó una risa.

-Ahora entiendo porqué te demorabas Pheobs- bromeó mientras codeaba al moreno- Deberían esperar que no hayan más personas cerca si quieren hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Eh, nosotros no…- intentó justificarse el moreno.

-Da igual pelos de espagueti- sonrió más- Esta vez te lo dejaré pasar sólo porque estoy de buen humor. Bien, iré abajo por algo de beber y los dejaré _solitos._

-¡No! Digo, espera Helga- la detuvo su amiga- mejor arréglate un poco que abajo está Susan, Tim y Rhonda con los muchachos. No creo que quieras que la princesa te critique nuevamente- Eso funcionó. Luego de prometerse en la secundaria que no dejaría que la volviese a burlarse por como lucía aceptó retocarse un poco.

* * *

Gerald aprovechó este tiempo extra en cambiarse por un par de jeans, una camisa y una sudadera y salir a toda marcha al jardín.

-Arnie- detuvo la conversación de su amigo y su hermana- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, ahora.

-¿Eh? ¿Llamaron las chicas?- preguntó nervioso pues la cara de su amigo avisaba que las cosas no estaban bien.

-Más bien las chicas ya estaban aquí- respondió nervioso tomando su cuello- Estaban dormidas arriba y el carro lo dejaron en el garaje.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Diablos Gerald!- El rubio se puso de pie y ayudó a su hermana- Su será mejor que vayas adentro.

-Ustedes son unos genios ¿A ninguno que le ocurrió revisar antes? Bien, mejor voy a saludar a Helga y a evitar que alguno de los genios abra la boca.

-Gracias hermanita- sonrió el rubio- te llamaré mañana para que salgamos con papá y mamá.

-De acuerdo Arnie- sonrió y lo abrazó- nos vemos y date prisa Geraldo que si Helga se entera que los estoy cubriendo me cortará en cubitos y los arrojará al mar.

* * *

Cuando Susan llegó a la sala le entregó los manteles a Pheobe y apenas saludó a Helga porque tocaron el timbre y la rubia salió a abrir.

-¡Hermanita bebé! ¡Que bueno que te veo! No sabes lo que ocurre- Olga comenzó a gritar mientras abrazaba a su hermana- ¡Esto se está complicando! ¿Cuándo piensas decirle todo a papá y mamá?

-¿De qué estás hablando Olga?- Helga se apartó un poco de su hermana- Hola Zachary, ¿Podrías por favor explicarme de que rayos está hablando?- señaló a su hermana con el dedo.

-Hola Hel- le sonrió- Pues que todo se ha complicado en casa. Bob está insoportable y tiene la sospecha de que le estás ocultando algo pero no sabe qué, aún. ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera le cree a Olga?

-¿Qué? ¿Es el día de los inocentes o algo así? ¿La dimensión desconocida?- decir que Helga estaba asombrada era poco- ¿Bob ignorando a su perfecta hija Olga? Eso no me lo esperaba ni en los sueños. ¿Qué le ocurre a Bob?

-Creo que papá te extraña hermanita y además tú sabes que debes darle muchas explicaciones y no sólo a él. ¿Acaso no vez que puede sufrir alguien más importante que tú o que Arnold? Todo esto es por…- Olga guardó silencio un momento.

Justo en esos momentos Gerald y Arnold salían del jardín luego de saltar la cerca y estaban escondidos entre unas ramas cuando el rubio escuchó claramente que Olga hablaba de él. No entendía acerca de qué hablaban y miró a su amigo buscando respuestas.

-¿De qué está hablando Olga?- le preguntó a su amigo pero este no le alcanzó a contestar, ya que Helga comenzó a hablar bastante molesta.

-Olga ya hablamos de esto ¿De acuerdo? ¡Mi decisión está tomada y si debo hablar con alguien lo haré cuando se me pegue la gana!- dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a su hermana- Mañana iré a hablar con Bob sobre como increíblemente estoy casada y en proceso de divorcio pero de nada más y es mi última palabra.

-Ella está escondiendo algo, lo sé- habló con seguridad el rubio.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué?- Gerald decidió que era mejor fingir que no sabia nada a tener que revelar un secreto que no era suyo.

Oyeron que Helga seguía hablando- Bien, ahora van a entrar y vamos a dejar de hablar de esto porque no está en discusión- ambos miraron a la rubia, parecía que el tema de verdad le hacía más daño de lo que todos creían- ¿Qué están esperando?

-Nada, ya vamos- dijo Zach quien miró a Olga que sólo atinó a entrar a la casa seguida por su novio y más atrás su hermana.

Los dos amigos que seguían escondidos sintieron cerrar la puerta y corrieron al auto de Gerald pero escucharon una voz sorprendida.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!

Arnold volteó y abrió los ojos de manera enorme- Helga- susurró cuando sus ojos encontraron a los de ella. Sostuvo la mirada dejando que una ola de sentimientos los ataque a ambos haciendo que unos escalofríos recorran su espalda.

-Cabeza de balón- murmuró ella al mismo tiempo con su romanticismo típico. Se sintió observada, nerviosa, asustada, confundida ¿Enamorada? Ni ella pensé que cuando lo volviera a ver sentiría esa mezcla de sensaciones, pues no era como la vez que discutieron por un cono de helado o cuando Lila se interpuso entre ellos hace cinco años, no, esta vez todo era diferente. Había un matrimonio y un bebé de por medio. No soportó más el dolor que le atacó de momento. Rompió el contacto visual y se acercó rápidamente a la entrada. Giró el pomo y se volteó a verlo una vez más, sólo un segundo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Arnold sentía un ardor en el pecho justo donde debe estar el corazón, era como si le estuviesen clavando una estaca y el no pudiera hacer nada por detener el dolor. Aunque sabía muy bien que era lo que se había buscado.

Gerald que había observado todo en silencio comprendió que el dolor en los ojos azules de Helga era por ver al rubio melenudo por el que tanto amor sentía y que además sería el padre de su hijo o hija. En tanto, en los ojos verdes de Arnold vio un dolor diferente, el de una perdida de algo amado y si que tenía razones de sentirse así pues estaba a un paso de perder al amor de a su vida y a su hijo. El moreno se regañó mentalmente por volver a pensar en el pequeño pues ese era un asunto delicado en el que debía mantenerse al margen.

-Sube al auto Arnie, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- lo dijo con la mayor suavidad posible- Este no es el momento para que hables con ella y lo sabes.

-Lo sé Gerald- respondió Arnold liberando todo el aire en sus pulmones- Es sólo que se ve hermosa.

-Ella es hermosa amigo, pero no te pongas así- se paró frente a él y lo miró a los ojos- Ten paciencia y busca la manera de que cuando vuelvan a encontrarse sea menos incómodo porque por ahora se que ella se sentía total y profundamente dolida, al igual que tú. Si no logran hablar de lo que pasó ese día de manera civilizada ambos quedarán destrozados para siempre y sé que eso no es lo que quieren. Ahora te llevaré a casa y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que esto salga bien. Lo prometo.

Arnold comprendió las palabras de su amigo y las sintió como un gran alivio- Gracias Gerald, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener- sonrió e hicieron su saludo de pulgares- Ahora llévame a casa por favor, necesito salir de aquí.

-Lo sé viejo, vamos- le sonrió y subieron al auto.

* * *

Helga por su parte al entrar se sintió desorientada, confundida, no sabía que hacer. Llegó a la puerta de la sala y su rostro se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Esto alertó a los demás.

-Helga ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Pheobe realmente preocupada.

-Hermanita bebé no te ves bien.

-Helga querida, estás demasiado pálida.

-Hel, ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella no dijo nada, los miró un instante y no aguantó más. Corrió a su habitación mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir.

* * *

Una vez que logró controlarse se decidió a hacer algo que no tenía pensado, tomó el teléfono, marcó y espero a que le conteste.

-Veámonos ahora, creo que es hora de hablar ¿No crees?

_-Helga, ¿Estás segura?_

-Más que nunca Mark, quiero que me digas que es lo que ha pasado a mi alrededor y que me lo digas ahora.

_-Bien, pasaré por ti a casa de Pheobe._

-No, veámonos en el negocio de papá. Nadie irá al imperio de los localizadores. Te espero en quince minutos allá.

_-Bien, nos vemos dentro de quince minutos. Y Helga._

-¿Qué?

_-Te prometo que no intento hacerte daño, quiero que esto se termine y que algún día podamos ser amigos._

-Hablemos de eso después. Nos vemos.

Le cerró la llamada y se quedó pensando como fue que todo se había vuelto un torbellino a su alrededor. Miró hacia la puerta y se sobresaltó porque estaba su amiga observándola.

-Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta de que yo estaba aquí- se acercó hasta ella y le sonrió- Así que irás a ver a Mark ahora.

-Sí, pero, no lo sé Pheobe- suspiró- ¿Y si lo que tiene que decirme es demasiado?

-¿Crees que debas ir? ¿Sientes que es lo correcto? Porque si es así debes hacerlo. Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-Pheobe, debo ir, sé que es lo correcto y… Creo que debo hacerlo sola.

-Esa es mi amiga- se puso de pie y le entregó las llaves de su auto- Ve y por favor llámame si me necesitas.

-Gracias Pheobe- la abrazó y se fue corriendo para no encontrarse con nadie.

Pheobe observó por donde se había marchado su amiga y pensó:_ "Espero que tengas suerte Hel, realmente lo espero"._

* * *

Gerald llevaba un rato con su amigo frente a la casa del lago y no podían dejar de releer el último sobre. Fue una suerte que el moreno lo recordara justo antes de volver a casa porque de seguro su amigo se habría vuelto loco.

Arnold por su parte repasó nuevamente cada línea que se había trazado en ese papel. Escrito a mano, excelente ortografía y bella caligrafía. Pasó sus ojos nuevamente por cada letra, coma y punto de ese singular mensaje.

_Arnold:_

_De momento es mejor que no sepas quién soy, porque lo que intento hacer de seguro no lo aprobarás. Es mi deber proteger ese sentimiento tan hermoso que está entre tú y bella esposa. Puede que ahora lo que vas a leer no te agrade y te aseguro que a mi no me agrada escribirlo pero, sin dudar, lo tienes que saber._

_Alrededor tuyo hay alguien que quiere hacerte mucho daño, sí, así tan simple como lo lees. Hay alguien que está intentando dañar las personas más importantes para ti. Abre los ojos, Arnold._

_Por ahora te diré que está más cerca de lo que parece y te hace creer algo que no es. Procura conservar a tus amigos de toda la vida y a tu familia porque ellos son los únicos que están y estarán incondicionalmente para ti._

_Recuerda que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más importantes para las personas pero muchas veces ese amor se puede volver obsesión y hace que algunos hagan cosas que jamás pensaron hacer. Cuando eso ocurra debes estar preparado porque intentarán ensuciar tu imagen._

_Ten cuidado Arnold. Hazlo por ambos y por el amor que existe en tu corazón. No esperes que sea demasiado tarde y que todo esté perdido._

_Déjame esta parte a mi y cuando sepa todo te lo haré saber. Por ahora desconfía de las acciones que no correspondan a la realidad._

_Atentamente, B._

Arnold miró a su amigo y tragó pesado antes de hablar- Ge… Gerald algo extraño está pasando. ¿Quién podría enviar algo así? No puede ser verdad.

-Arnie, yo que tú no me confiaría en lo absoluto. Allá fuera hay alguien que está intentando hacerte daño, viejo. Si este tipo o tipa está diciendo esto es por algo ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

-Estoy aterrado amigo- confesó el rubio revolviéndose el cabello- Tengo que hacer algo. Aquí dice que también quieren hacerle daño a Helga. No lo voy a permitir Gerald.

-Por eso no te preocupes hermano, yo cuidaré de ella. Después de todo es mi amiga- le dio una palmada en la espalda para tranquilizarlo, aunque ni el estaba tranquilo.

-Te lo agradezco viejo- sonrió nervioso.

-Bien viejo, será mejor que vuelva a casa porque creo que algunas mujeres furiosas reclamarán mi cabeza y lo prefiero de la manera rápida- bromeó- Ahora tú vete a descansar y descuida, yo prometo cuidarla con mi vida.

-Así lo haré Gerald, así lo haré.

Luego de esto el rubio siguió releyendo una vez más la carta haciendo que tome una importante decisión. Haría que Helga firme a como de lugar el divorcio porque quizás y sólo quizás eso evite que cualquier cosa la dañe.

* * *

Por su lado, la rubia llegó y Mark ya estaba esperándola.

-Hola Helga- dijo observándola- Que bueno que viniste, no te vas a arrepentir.

-Eso espero idiota. Si me hiciste venir por una estupidez mejor será que vayas preparándote- Decir que no estaba nerviosa sería una mentira pero tenía que parecer segura.

-No te preocupes Hel, te prometo que vengo aquí sólo para decirte la verdad- sonrió cálidamente y eso hizo que la rubia se relaje un poco.

-Muévete zopenco, vamos a hablar con el guardia para que me deje entrar a la oficina de Bob- Él no dijo nada y sólo la siguió.

* * *

En dos lados de la ciudad dos mujeres salían al mismo tiempo para reunirse en la carretera.

Por un lado estaba la amiga incondicional que haría lo que fuese por ganarse el amor de su jefe- Aquí voy, esto lo hago por ti mi amado Arnold- dijo Anne al subirse a su automóvil para llegar a donde Lila la esperaba- Prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que la olvides.

Por otro lado Lila salía de su casa con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada que podría destruir a cualquiera- Destruiré a esa zorra y me quedaré con su amado Arnold- rio a carcajadas- Ya verás Helga, nunca debiste quitarme lo que es mio.

Y así cada una lleva su propio camino para conquistar a Arnold, cada una su propio, egoísta y oscuro motivo. Quién lo diría, quizás un plan maniático logre separar al verdadero amor.

* * *

_**Nota de la** **Autora**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos mis maravillosos lectores! Primero que todo voy a disculparme por no haberles subido capítulo en todo este tiempo. Sé que las excusas no sirven pero de todas maneras les daré mis razones. Bien, ustedes saben que fin de año es época de exámenes por lo que tuve que ponerme a estudiar como loca y ahora ya estoy completamente libre. Otra de mis razones es que comencé a leer las historias de CCS y comencé a ver algunas series que tenía abandonadas por lo que he estado bastante desaparecida. Eso sumado a que no había escrito hace bastante me pasó la cuenta y tuve que leer todo nuevamente para no perder el hilo de la historia. Ojalá me disculpen por hacerlos esperar tanto :C_

_Ahora pasando a otra cosa ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y por ahí me quedan sorpresas por revelar que saldrán poco a poco. No se esperan lo que se viene._

_Bueno, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, me encantan porque me dejan saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo, gracias por leer :) Ahora mis mensajitos._

_**Belld-chan:** Me alegra que te guste y espero que me disculpes por hacerte morder las uñas tanto tiempo. Ojalá sigas leyendo y me digas que te parece o si se te ocurre algo de lo que va a pasar._

_**Mechitas:** Preciosa! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. No fue mi intención hacerte esperar :C Hay muchas cosas que están ocurriendo y pronto sabremos cual es el plan de Lila para separar definitivamente a los rubios. Ojalá que pronto tenga noticias tuyas. Nos leemos pronto, un besito :D_

_**Mixelle:** Cariño hace bastante que no se de ti, ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo. Disculpame por no actualizar en taaaaaaaaanto tiempo :C Supongo que no te resolví algunas incógnitas que tenias pero Lila no vive sola, vive con su papá sólo que él ahora viaja mucho por su trabajo. Además ahora hay un secreto ¿Adivinas? jaja espero que si. Nos leemos muy muy pronto, un besito enorrrrrrrrrme :D_

_**Ilse Jean Pataki:** Amiga, hace muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo que no te escribo, espero que pronto podamos ponernos al día para así hacer por fin nuestro proyecto. Ojalá que te haya gustado la historia y me disculpes por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Te aviso que la historia pretendo terminarla aproximandamente la tercera semana de Enero porque ahora tengo más tiempo y se me hace más fácil actualizar. Una abrazo gigantesco y muchos besitos :DDD Nos leemos muy muy pronto :DD_

_**Diana Carolina:** No tienes idea en como le has acertado a tu descripción y cuando veas el plan de Lila lo vas a odiar más todavía, te lo aseguro. Eso de acercarse a las personas como idiota no es la gran cosa comparado con lo que esas dos perras van a hacer para separarlos. Ahora es cosa de Helga si sigue haciendo las cosas como una dama y no se defiende que es lo que realmente le falta. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto :DD_

_**Maru-Chan:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y es obvio que detestarás a Lila y Anne por sus idioteces, pero las vas a detestar más, lo juro. Espero que sigas leyendo y me digas que te pareció, un abrazo :D_

___Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de verdad que es un honor para mi que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar. Un review alimenta mi inspiración :D_

_____En fin me despido y ojalá que lean mi trabajo porque va con todo el corazón. El aviso de este capítulo es que voy a hacer actualizaciones más rápidas porque esta historia está demasiado cerca del final. Quizás me odien un poco con lo que les haré a los personajes pero de eso depende que no tenga que cambiar el final, me disculpo desde ahora._

_Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!_

_P.D.: Si les parecía a ustedes que las cosas están tensas, ahora se pondrán tormentosas!_


	19. Confesiones

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo XIX.-****Confesiones**

* * *

**_Dedicado a mi tía que viaja por el cielo, protegiéndome eternamente._**

_También va en especial a Lebel, que me ha apoyado aún sin conocerme, a Belld-chan, que me ha podido levantar el ánimo cuando intercambiamos locuras y a Ilse, con quién he podido comunicarme nuevamente._

* * *

**_*Aclaraciones antes de la lectura:_**

_-Primero que todo, les comento que NO dejé ni dejaré de escribir esta historia. El motivo por el cual me tomé un breack será comentado en las notas de autora, así que lean al final._

_-Éste capítulo es diferente a los demás. Tiene una conversación que se desarrolla al mismo tiempo en lugares distintos. Una de las personas estará destacada en negritas, mientras que la otra será destacada en letra cursiva. NO están juntos, por lo que le hablan a distintas personas._

_-Espero que se den el tiempo de leer las notas de autor._

**_**Ya aclarado, que disfruten del_ capítulo.**

* * *

Gerald llegó a casa resignado. Sabía que haber llevado a su amigo no estaba mal. Claro que no. Sólo que hubiera sido bastante más considerado de su parte asegurarse que las chicas -Helga y Pheobe- no estuvieran en casa. Esa imprudencia le costaría caro y ya se lo esperaba.

Rhonda lideraría la matanza y a eso se le sumaría, felizmente, Olga con sus lloriqueos y Pheobe con la más precisa selección de reproches. También tendría que lidiar con el regaño que recibiría de parte de Susan y su hermanita Timberly. _¿Desde cuando las hermanas menores pueden hacer eso?_ Él, de hecho, aún se lo preguntaba. Estaba claro que ya no se quejaba, pero si existe un ser superior que pudiere darle la respuesta a su pregunta, se lo agradecería. ¡Ah, cierto! Luego de pasar por la manada de hembras furiosas, tendría que soportar al grupo de novios molestos, pues era obvio. Gerald Johanssen se habría cabreado unas cuantas veces por las imprudencias de los demás y le llegó el turno de ser el condenado. Y como olvidarlo. Luego de haber pasado por todos los regaños, las críticas, reprimendas y demás, tendría que, además, caer en las garras del torbellino rosa.

Todo el camino se preguntó que nueva técnica de tortura-embarazada tendría su rubia amiga para él. Ninguna de las opciones le emocionaba, en lo absoluto.

Metió la llave en la puerta y suspiró mientras se golpeaba la frente contra la misma. Desearía haberse quedado un poco más con su amigo para ayudarlo a averiguar quién era la persona que quería hacerle daño. _B_, esa letra en la carta, era algo desconocido para él. Ser el mejor oficial de policía -joven- podría servir para descubrir quién estaba detrás de toda esa -disculpando la expresión- _mierda_ que rodeaba a sus amigos. Había algo raro y él lo averiguaría, con ayuda, pero lo haría.

Giró la llave por fin. _Al mal paso darle prisa_, dicen por ahí. Es mejor enfrentar a sus jueces y pedir clemencia, que quedarse fuera de casa por un par de horas y tener que lidiar con dos mujeres revolucionadas en total soledad. Si había testigos este juicio de sus capacidades mentales sería, levemente, más justo.

Había silencio y eso era extraño. Cada vez que había juicio -y no habían sido pocas- se podía oír el caos de mujeres y hombres cacareando entre sí. Ellas siempre intentando hundir a los _inocentes_ muchachos, mientras ellos intentaban suavizar las acusaciones porque sabían que sus amigos, cada vez que estaban en un problema, soltaban de más la lengua y terminaban por hundirlos a todos. Pero ahora, el silencio era totalmente raro. Si tenía suerte, todos hubieron salido y cuando volvieran las chicas ya habrían superado que Arnold estuviera en casa. Él sabía que -justamente ese día- la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Entró y detuvo su camino por el pasillo y escuchó voces. Probablemente estaban planeando la manera más _elegante_ de asistir a su funeral. Quiso oír que era lo que decían, pero desde la entrada, de la que no se había movido ni un paso, era bastante difícil. Tomó valor para enfrentar lo-que-sea-que-tenga-que-enfrentar y caminó hasta la sala entrando sin cuidado y fingiendo no sentirse nervioso. Observó los rostros de todos, que justamente dejaron su plática al verlo allí. _Parece que no me esperaban_. Fue lo que pensó mientras esperaba que le dijeran algo.

-¡Hey chicos! –Saludó con una pequeña mueca nerviosa – ¿Por qué me miran así?

-No es nada Gerald –Fue Rhonda quién respondió –Sólo que luego de tu comportamiento poco elegante pensábamos que vendrías antes para ayudarnos con _esto._

-¿Esto? –Repitió sin pensar el moreno –No entiendo de lo que hablas, Rhonda querida.

-_Esto_, cariño –dijo Pheobe, de la manera menos molesta que pudo –Es ayudar a que nuestros amigos puedan reunirse sin hacer un drama de la situación. Ellos dos serán padres. Por lo menos logremos que las cosas se calmen para que el _PAPÁ_ se entere de que lo será. Supongo que Arnold quedó igual de destrozado que Helga por su cuasi encuentro de hace un rato –el último comentario de la oriental parecía ser más para ella misma.

-Sí, de hecho en este momento debe estar en la cama mirando hacia el techo –suspiró para calmarse porque, una vez más, se encontró pensando en _aquello_ –Creo que tengo que disculparme con Helga, iré arriba para…

-Mi hermana no está, ella salió hace un rato –interrumpió Olga con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde fue? –Si Gerald estaba nervioso por lo que le harían al llegar a casa, ahora estaba a punto de desmayarse. Si Arnold se llegaba a enterar que las descuidó era policía muerto.

-¿No crees que son muchas preguntas? –Bromeó Zachary –Ella salió a atender unos asuntos con ese muchacho de la otra noche. ¿Cuál era su nombre? –Se preguntó para responderse a si mismo- ¡Ah, sí! Mark.

-¡¿Qué se fue con Mark?! ¡¿Mark Sawyer?! ¡¿Y no hicieron nada para detenerla?! –El moreno estaba agitado. Podía imaginarse la manera en que se pondría su amigo si se enteraba. Mark era un peligro para Helga por su relación cercana a Lila.

-¡Gerald cálmate! –Le exigió su hermana –Ella tenía algo muy importante que hablar con Mark. Y sí, todos sabemos lo que pasó hace años pero hay que darle un voto de confianza al tipo. Además Hel es lo suficientemente fuerte para patearnos el trasero a todos. Va a estar bien. Sobretodo si mantienes tu bocota cerrada y no le mencionas nada a Arnie, claro, sólo si no quieres que el pobre muchacho haga conjeturas y arruines las pocas posibilidades que tenemos de arreglar este _asunto._

-Tim, si Arnold se entera de esto, primero me mata por permitir que ese idiota se acerque a _su_ Helga –dijo aún preocupado – ¿Dónde fue Hel?

-No lo sabemos, no dijo nada –respondió Susan con la misma amabilidad que Arnold tenía de niño –Gerald, relájate por favor. Mi hermano no se va a enterar de eso. Además Helga va a estar bien, te lo aseguro. Ella sólo tenía un asunto pendiente con Mark. Él es el que tiene que temer si no le dice lo que ella espera.

-Sí cariño, Helga es la persona más fuerte que conozco –dijo Pheobe con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mano –Ella tenía una conversación pendiente con Mark hace tiempo. Es hora de que le diga lo que sabe. Yo misma me negué a que fuese sola pero es algo que debe de hacer. Ahora, por favor, concentrémonos en que podemos hacer para alivianar un poco las cosas entre los muchachos.

-Sí cielo, pero le prometí a Arnie que la cuidaría –comentó desalentado mientras todos lo observaban curiosos por su comentario. Al parecer Arnold la amaba y eso fue lo que todos pudieron notar –Si no se entera, no lo dañará –susurró el moreno para calmarse y quitarse la culpa por estar, nuevamente, traicionando a su mejor amigo. Suspiró para calmarse y decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que los demás tenían en mente –Bien, ¿Qué es lo que han pensado para solucionar _esto_? –recalcó la última palabra tal como lo había hecho Rhonda al principio.

-Dos palabras –comentó Harold con una sonrisa divertida –Despedida de soltero. Noche de chicas para convencer a Helga de superar esto y noche de chicos para convencer a Arnie que debe actuar si quiere que algo se resuelva.

Gerald observó la reacción de Pheobe. Ella parecía ligeramente molesta pero resignada a la idea. Al parecer habían pasado un largo rato hablando de eso. Parecía dudoso de hacer algo que le molestara a su esposa. Pero vamos, él y los muchachos ya estaban de acuerdo en donde, cuando y como realizarían su despedida de soltero y era el mismísimo Arnold con ayuda de Harold quienes la organizaban. El chico rosa estaba utilizando esa idea para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Una estrategia muy bien jugada. La oriental miró a su prometido y asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la idea y el moreno sintió que en algún momento ella se lo cobraría. Al parecer toda la presión lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

-Bien, los escucho –dijo Gerald escondiendo todo tipo de emoción en su voz. Tenía todo calculado para que esto resulte.

* * *

Lila estaba en una orilla del desierto camino cuando apareció Anne en su carro. Le hizo un cambio de luces para indicarle una vía aún más escondida. La idea era tener la mayor privacidad posible pues, si el plan se llegaba a filtrar sería un enorme problema. Con lo que la pelirroja no contaba es que alguien ya había previsto todo lo que ella pensaba hacer.

Una vez estacionados los automóviles ambas mujeres se dirigieron a un pequeño prado abandonado y se sentaron sobre el césped.

-Antes de que me digas que quieres que haga debes decirme que fue lo que pasó antes para que pusieran en marcha este plan.

Lila sonrió. La chica era lista y confiaba en ella, así que se le hizo justo que se enterara de un poco de lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo y el porqué de la utilización de su plan maestro.

* * *

En el Emporio de Localizadores, Mark estaba sentado frente a Helga. Habían permanecido en silencio mientras se acomodan allí hace más o menos diez minutos. La espera estaba comenzando a impacientar a Helga y eso la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-Vas a hablar de una ves o te tiro todos los dientes –gruñó molesta la rubia. El joven Sawyer inhaló profundamente y exhaló lo más lento que pudo para calmarse y comenzar.

Las dos conversaciones ocurrían de manera paralela. Había muchas cosas que no fueron dichas y que por primera vez saldrían a la luz. Helga y Anne -aunque estaban en distintos lugares- parecían igual de impacientes.

**-Todo empezó hace un tiempo atrás –comenzó con calma Mark –Todos saben que Lila se ha vuelto una persona desagradable luego de lo que ocurrió hace cinco años, pero algo desencadenó hace unos días y ha sido incontrolable. ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegaste a la ciudad te la encontraste en el centro comercial? Pues ella…**

_-…Yo caminaba por allí cuando vi a Gerald comiendo en una de las mesas _–relató Lila con su fingida suavidad_ –Me pareció extraño verlo con una rubia extremadamente guapa pues, aunque yo no había visto su rostro, era posible apreciar su envidiable figura. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que estaban en una actitud muy cercana por lo que decidí acércame para ver quién era la supuesta amante de ese bombón…_

**-…Cuando comenzó a hablar con él pareció ignorarte por completo pues primero intentaría que la información que consiga sea de primera fuente. Quería que Gerald la invite a una fiesta con los muchachos de su pandilla o algo así. No sé bien a qué pero ella quiso parecer graciosa y descubrir a Johanssen como un vil infiel. Ella se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al verte allí. La invitaste ¡Tú! Creo que eso fue lo que hizo arder nuevamente el fuego en su interior vengativo. Había pasado años intentando acercarse a Arnold que al verte allí supo que todos sus esfuerzo se irían a la basura, porque vamos, eres guapa y esa era una de las cosas que ella no era capaz de soportar sobre ti…**

_-…Sí, a esa idiota la odie cuando oí su voz, me invitó a su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños. Sabía que yo no iría y no me arriesgaría a que todos me queden viendo como si fuese un maldito insecto. Quería matarla allí mismo y fue que entonces esa idea llegó a mi como una revelación. Tenía el plan, ahora sólo necesitaba el aliado…_

**-…Fue entonces que acudió a mi. Yo no quería hacerlo y se lo dejé en claro, pero ella tenía la manera perfecta de extorsionarme, así que no pude negarme. No soy de arrepentirme de lo que hago pero hay ciertas cosas que hubiese preferido no hacer. Esa misma tarde llegó a casa donde…**

_-…Donde vivíamos con mi papá pues luego de la graduación decidió quedarse a vivir con nosotros. Yo quería que ella sintiera el dolor de todo lo que sufrí cuando mis viejos amigos me dieron la espalda. Así que hice lo que pude y logré que el idiota de Mark me ayude. Tenía la herramienta perfecta para hacer que hiciera lo que yo quisiera…_

**-…Ella me extorsionó con un secreto. Ambos habíamos bebido demasiado y terminamos teniendo sexo. Nadie nunca debía saberlo pero ella me amenazó que les contaría ese secreto a todos y por eso accedí a ayudarla. Yo no estaba de acuerdo así que sólo oía sus planes y hacía algunas pequeñeces que no interfirieran contigo o Arnold…**

_-…Al día siguiente del cumpleaños de esa tonta, logré convencerlo de que vayamos a verlos pero llegamos justo en el momento en que iban de salida. Aprovechamos que estábamos en el auto y los seguimos. Para mi sorpresa llegaron justo al lugar donde habíamos ido a acampar cinco años atrás. Luego de esto TENÍA que verla caer…_

**-…Dejamos el auto a una distancia prudencial y nos escondimos entre algunos arbustos frondosos en los que nadie podría vernos. Vimos como tú y Pheobe se alejaban y, aunque intenté detener a Lila, ella seguía diciendo que sus amigos la odiaban y no se que otras tantas cosas. Finalmente terminó convenciéndome -todo a causa de secreto- de ir tras de ustedes y entonces…**

-_…Escuchamos todo lo que esa perra habló con su "hermoso" amiguito. Si soy sincera es bastante guapo, pero ese no es el caso. Bueno, lo que siguió a eso fue que se me vinieron miles de ideas a la cabeza. Había mucho material en esa inocente llamada telefónica y así fue como…_

**-…Todo empezó. Por una desagradable coincidencia llegaron justamente al estudio de modas de ese estúpido Isaac. Tus amigas llegaron antes que tu y tuvieron su pequeño encuentro con la bruja de Lila y se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al…**

-_…Al verme allí. No te imaginas como disfruté viéndole las caras a esas estúpidas. No entendía como pude tener tanta suerte. Es obra del destino que mi plan se facilitar_a _aún más de lo había previsto. Fue Maravilloso saludarlas y ver sus rostros desencajados. Luego las dejé allí sin darles tiempo de nada y me fui a avisarle a mi jefe que estaban esperándolo. Al volver me encontré con la zorra de Helga. La pobre idiota casi muere en ese mismísimo lugar al verme sonriéndole. Como adoré su rostro pálido y torturado. Las hice pasar y las dejé en el estudio. Me disculpé diciéndoles que tenía un asunto que resolver y…_

_**-**_**…Y me llamó. Ella lo tenía todo calculado para ese minuto. Para alivio de Lila, la otra asistente de ese fantoche, Nina, estaba de vacaciones así que podría rondarlas y meter sus manos en lo que ustedes hayan estado haciendo allí. Para ese entonces ya había calculado cada minúscula parte de su retorcido plan. Yo no encontré otra salida así que ella…**

-_…Le conté mi plan al Mark. Le dije que tendría que ir de inmediato para estar afuera cuando las ineptas esas salieran del estudio. La idea de todo eso era que mi dulce y adorado "primito" tuviera su encuentro de frente con su rubia perfecta. Después de todo, el fue el causante en el quiebre de la relación de esa desabrida con el apuesto Arnie hace cinco años. Me sorprendí porque…_

**-…Acepté sin dudar. Si accedía en eso, sería más fácil mantenerla vigilada y podría minimizar el impacto de lo que ella intentara hacerte. Si chocaba contigo en la entrada de ese lugar tendría ganada toda su confianza. Luego de eso…**

-_…Me di cuenta de que trabajar en los vestidos de esas imbéciles sería más difícil de lo que creí. Ellas no querían que esté rondando sus cursis y nada de originales diseños. Los vestidos no me importaban en lo absoluto. Yo quería estar cerca para poder desenvolver a mi antojo el plan. Mi sorpresa fue ENORME al saber que ya habían aceptado que trabaje con Isaac. Claro que el precio fue tener a la dulce Olga en el taller. Ese no era problema para mí, porque siempre me pareció inofensiva. Primera parte: Finalizada. Fue ahí cuando…_

**-…Me llamó nuevamente. Sólo se estaba asegurando de que estuviese en posición. Eso no fue un problema para ella porque yo ya estaba ahí. Ansioso de que esa locura terminara pronto. Sé que te distrajo para darme aún más tiempo y alargarte la tortura de tener que tenerla en frente. Cuando te la quitaste de encima y te acercaste a la puerta como si tu vida dependiera de ello, era mi turno de entrar en acción. Te vi a través del vidrio y con la ira que llevabas sabía que no te habías percatado de que yo estaba allí. Gritó una estúpida señal y…**

-_…Chocaron. Fue magnífico ver la sorpresa en todo el mundo a su alrededor. Y más aún, ver su cara hecha un poema. Era como el día de navidad. Todos mis deseos se estaban cumpliendo. Mark le hizo algunas bromas pero no le presté atención. Quería guardarme su mirada inundada en ira, allí, parada como una estúpida frente al tipo que hizo que el amor de su vida me bese. Claro que el idiota de mi primo…_

**-…No corrí con la mejor de las suertes porque me golpeaste. Ahí fue donde te envié la primera señal de advertencia. Creo que creíste que era una amenaza porque así debía sonar para que ella no sospeche nada. Al marcharte tus amigas te siguieron y yo me quedé con la loca. Una vez más le dije que no quería tener nada que ver con esto pero insistió que utilizaría su "carta bajo la manga". Esa carta es…**

-_…Su amigo Zachary. ¡Vamos! Era una idea excelente utilizarlo. En algún momento podría darle un golpe donde más le doliera. Además, ella debe perder a sus amigos, tal y como yo perdí a los míos. Bueno, eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento. Yo debía celebrar y Mark debía irse a su cocina, después de todo a esa cocinería no puede llamársele un centro elegante y distinguido. Me fui a disfrutar y…_

**-…Seguramente estaba bebiendo. Desde que volviste lo hace con demasiada frecuencia, aunque a nadie le sorprenda realmente porque está sola. En fin, eso no es lo que importa. Te llamé mientras estabas con Arnold. Lo sabía porque escuché con claridad que me llamó maldito. Lo entiendo. Sé que después de lo que pasó hace años me odia pero debe comprender que era un muchacho con las hormonas aún revolucionadas. Lila tenía la habilidad de conseguir números telefónicos, nunca supe como. Ella fue la que me lo dio. Bien, eso no es lo importante. Lo que realmente importa es que te di la segunda advertencia. Yo quería que las cosas llegaran a ponerse tan feas como ahora, aunque sé que no es lo peor. Te prometí que nos veríamos pero Lila había estado sobre mí con sus quejas todo el tiempo. No sé como ocurrió pero fue entonces que aparecieron en el restaurant. Yo recién había comprado el lugar por lo que no estaba recibiendo las ofertas de banquetes que había dejado el anterior dueño, pero debí saberlo cuando ella…**

-_…Insistí tanto que sería provechoso para hacerse de renombre si atendía esos banquetes. Como si me importara realmente algo que tenga que ver con sus negocios infantiles. Cuando lo acompañé a la reinauguración del local pude tener acceso a la oficina. Fue allí cuando vi la cotización que habían hecho los noviecillos del año. Sabía que el idiota se negaría si le decía que la china y Gerald querían que fuera, precisamente, su restaurant el que organizara su banquete. Así que busque la mejor alternativa y lo envolví lo suficiente para hacerle creer que sería un gran ingreso e imagen. ¡Que iluso! Cuando aceptó, fui yo misma la que envié la respuesta, pues, si lo hacía él se armaría un alboroto y no lograría ver a mi amado Arnold. Tenía algo especial preparado para él. El día de la cita llegó todo el grupo bomba. Me oculté en mi auto a esperar hasta que los vi entrar. Conté quince minutos con el reloj y me dirigí hasta…_

**-…Su mesa. Yo estaba feliz porque pensaba que sabían que yo era el dueño. Ese fue mi error. Confiarme de Lila sabiendo que estaba chiflada. Arnold estaba alterado y mientras todos intentamos calmarlo apareció la bestia más astuta de todo el infierno: La dulce Lila. Como siempre, intentó envolverlo en su falsa inocencia, pero al parecer ha sabido madurar con el tiempo y comprendió que mi prima esta loca. Yo estaba molesto ¡Furioso! Accedí a medias en sus planes pero que se meta con mi negocio y mi vida no se lo iba a permitir. La arrastré a la cocina antes de que se arme un escándalo mayor. No porque me preocupara realmente que la golpearas, si no porque no quería que mi nuevo restaurant fuera la escena de un crimen, aunque estuviese justificado. Cuando reconoció que lo sabía pensé que yo mismo iba a matarla y los cuchillos carniceros cercanos no estaban ayudando a reprimir ese deseo. Cuando ella dijo que…**

-_…No me importaba su comedor de cuarta ni su vida, supe que me pasé. Está bien. Puede que lo utilice y que sea placentero molestarlo pero después de todo era mi primo y, junto con mi papá, una de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Por un momento pensé en mostrarle mi cariño, porque jamás lo he hecho realmente, pero luego lo pensé y me di cuenta que sería mostrar mi debilidad ante los demás. Me escudé en plan y con mi sutil amenaza de que le contaría a mi papi que no acostamos, sabía que cedería y así fue. Cuando supo que yo…_

**-…Quería entregarle una carta a Arnold. Puedes pensar que esa carta es algo reciente, pero no. De hecho, sé que esa carta ha estado escrita durante años para él y había ido cambiando con el tiempo, pero algo le hizo transformarla en algo lleno de rencor. Esa carta tenía que hacerte sentir mal, tenía que hacerte daño, o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba Lila. Una vez entregado el sobre su siguiente paso era esperar a que salieran de allí. Ella tenía la intención de…**

-_…Parecer dulce e inocente y aprovecharme de eso para hacer el movimiento preciso. El que me llevaría a estar a tan sólo un paso de mi cometido. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, quería que se pararan de una vez para poder ir y decirles lo que tanto quería. Mark sólo me miraba y…_

**-…Pensaba que parecía gato enjaulado. Era impresionante verla tensa y nerviosa. Era como preparatoriana esperando a su cita para el baile. Me estaba cansando así que le dije que mejor fuera a ver si ya se habían ido. Se marchó a la cocina y la observé allí parada mientras miraba por la ventanilla cada dos segundos. De pronto se quedó quieta como si no se hubiera estado comportando frenética toda la noche y salió de allí…**

-_…Dignamente. Me acerque hasta su mesa y puse mi mejor cara de inocencia. ¡Comencé a llorar! Claro que todo era falso. Después de todo llevo años practicando con papá. Les pedí disculpas e hice mi movimiento maestro. Les aseguré una compensación, pero en realidad la compensación era para mí. No les di tiempo de negarse y me marché dejándolos sorprendidos. Esa satisfacción de verlos caer nadie podía quitármela. Cuando aparecieron en el estudio nuevamente fui el doble de dulce que antes. Era hora de usar la artillería pesada y de paso hacerles una invitación. Pero ¡Rayos! Ellas no lo estaban haciendo fácil tratándome de esa manera tan descortés. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por controlarme porque probablemente las habría matado a todas con mi cinta de medir. Cuando llegaron noté que estaban todos entonces les dije…_

**-…Que iba a llevarlos a todos a un bar. Sí. Esa era su gran idea. Llevarlos a todos a un bar donde no deberían pagar nada porque uno de sus "amigos" -si sabes a lo que me refiero- era el dueño, y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla en su cama. Yo me enteré de esto hasta cuando ella ya lo había decidido. Fue esa misma mañana. Realmente creo que sabía que no estaría de acuerdo. Que aceptaran me tomó tan de sorpresa como la noticia de que sería esa misma noche. Así que tuve que organizar toda mi agenda para que su alteza Lila no hiciera más locuras de las permitidas. Ese día había pensado en hacer algo por ti. Después de todo, te lo debía por lo que pasó hace tiempo. Ya de noche la bruja de Lila esperó…**

_-…A que todos hubieran llegado. Era más fácil mantenerlos controlados estando todos juntos a que llegaran a interrumpir mi momento. Me acerqué hasta esa rubia ridícula y la saludé con el mejor tono que pude fingir. Mi paciencia con ella se estaba acabando, pero no por eso quería que todos lo notaran. Cuando comencé a hablar Arnold la abrazó. La abrazó frente a mis ojos sólo para provocarme. Lo conozco demasiado bien y sé cuando quiere sacarme de quicio. Era muy difícil. Todos estaban a la defensiva, incluso Mark dijo algo para que me entiendan, algo que por supuesto…_

**-…Ella me había obligado a decir. Siguió con su bobo discurso del falso arrepentimiento intentando ganarse su confianza. La que por supuesto tu no estabas dispuesta a darle. Fue entonces donde ocupé la oportunidad para disculparme porque, para ese entonces, ya no tenía nada que perder. En ese momento tu amigo Zach dijo algo que aproveché. Acorralé a Lila en su juego y sé que te distes cuenta, después de todo con Lila es fácil saber cuando miente. Luego siguió mintiendo un poco más pero, ya sabes, nadie es tonto para creerse las cosas que dice la bruja esa. Aún así todos quisieron seguirle el juego y sé que nadie la escuchaba en su aburrida plática trivial. Cuando…**

-…_Apareciste tú, mi querida Annie, pensé que todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo se iría a la basura, pero luego mirándote un poco, supe que contigo mi juego estaba ganado. En una pequeña charla improvisada que tuve con Mark mientras bailábamos le dije que tú me ayudarías esa precisa noche a embriagar al amigo de Helga. Olga debía irse temprano así que alguien debía llevar a ese muchachote a casa luego. El plan era simple. Tú debías…_

**-…Distraerlo, mientras Lila le cambiaba su Whisky por un coctel de alcohol que podría intoxicar hasta a un rinoceronte. Claro, ella debía hacer eso y además hacer que Arnold la lleve a casa. Lila no es tan tonta para no pensar en que si la chica lo seducía y rompía su relación, él no volvería a hablarle. Esa sería la manera perfecta de quitarla del camino luego de que la hubiese utilizado. Esa noche, más que las otras, Lila estaba descontrolada. No soportaba verlos tan alegres frente a ella. Fue entonces que aprovechó y se acercó a ella para…**

_-…Darte tu vía de escape, linda. Convencerte fue más fácil de lo que creí. Una mujer despechada y con alcohol en el cuerpo siempre es fácil de convencer. Tú sólo debías ayudarme y poco a poco te iría dando las indicaciones sobre lo que tenías que hacer. Claro. En ese momento ya tenía planeada la primera parte que era hacer que ese estúpido se bebiera es mezcla extraña. Eso nos daría la oportunidad de hacer que al idiota le afloraran los sentimientos de pasión y locura hacia la estúpida uniceja y esta se llevara a su amigo, así tendrías __el camino libre para empezar tu juego de seducción. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección hasta que…_

**-…Las encaré. Les dije que lo que hacían era una niñería y, aunque quiso, esa muchacha, Anne, terminó por seguirle el juego a Lila. Entonces dije que me iría, pero realmente no lo hice. Moví el auto sólo un poco para que ella no supiera donde estaba y volví a entrar. Vi como el idiota de tu amigo estaba tan ebrio que se bebió toda la mezcla en tan sólo dos sorbos. Luego las gemelas desastre se lo llevaron donde tú estabas y fue lo último que pude ver en…**

-…_El bar. Luego de eso todos nos despedimos y te dejé hacer tu parte. Mi vida parecía ser perfecta hasta la tarde de ayer cuando supe que Mark le había contado todo a mi papá. Es por eso que debemos actuar con rapidez, Annie, porque no podemos permitir que…_

_**-…**_**Ella haga más desastres. Esta mañana vino al restaurant y rompió todo lo que encontró a su paso. Estuvo a punto de enviarme al hospital. Si no la detenemos, Helga, ella realmente terminará con tu noviazgo y eso sería lo de menos. Va a intentar dañarte.**

* * *

Ese había sido el fin de la confesión del plan retorcido de Lila. Por su parte Anne se sorprendía de estar involucrada en algo tan bizarro y Helga estaba asqueada por las ridiculeces de la pelirroja.

* * *

Mark observó a Helga mientras esperaba que esta dijera algo pero sólo la veía abrir y cerrar la boca repetidamente. Luego de un momento la rubia apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó el escritorio.

-Maldita Lila, todo esto es su culpa –Mark la miró confundido –Arnold no sólo era mi novio, era mi esposo y además de eso es el estúpido padre de mi hijo. Si la estúpida de tu prima no hubiera embriagado a Zach todo estaría bien con Arnie y no tendría que separarme de él.

-¿Ustedes estaban…? –La cara de asombro del pelirrojo no tenía precio.

-¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir, genio? –Dijo la rubia furiosa –Mañana mismo voy a hablar con ese estúpido cabezón, y más le vale a tu primita que no sea tarde, porque si no lo va a pagar muy caro.

-¿Quieres darle una pequeña muestra de su medicina? –Indagó el muchacho.

-¿Tienes una idea? –Preguntó la rubia y el chico asintió –Guárdala. La usaremos en su momento.

-Como desees –Comentó el chico –Bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Recuerda que cuando estés lista sólo debes llamarme y te diré que es lo que podemos hacer para detenerla. Lo habría hecho antes pero sólo no podía hacerlo.

-Salgamos de aquí. Necesito un poco de aire fresco antes de que vaya y le rompa todos los dientes a esa maldita.

-Espera un momento Helga –La detuvo antes de salir –Esta tarde Lila se reunió con Anne. No sé que es lo que está tramando pero debes tener cuidado. Ella es peligrosa y lo sabes. Esa chica no es mala, sólo tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Lila. Aun así, no confíes en ella porque la bruja la sigue usando.

-Lo sé, Mark –le dio un apretón de manos –Gracias por decirme esto. Nos vemos pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Helga –Se despidió el pelirrojo y se marchó a su auto en medio de la noche.

* * *

La rubia se subió al auto de su amiga y comenzó a llorar de impotencia. Eso había sido mucho. Esta vez ella no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil a Lila. Hace cinco años fue cobarde y no se defendió, pero ahora todo era diferente. Sabía que ellas en ese momento estaban planeando algo, pero no había nada que pudiera vencer a Helga G. Pataki.

Se secó los ojos y encendió el motor. Tenía que llegar a casa de sus amigos para tener una larga charla con Pheobe.

* * *

Por su parte Lila seguía a la mitad de la nada con su aliada. La chica seguía sorprendida mientras la pelirroja mantenía el silencio.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó secamente la pelirroja – ¿Lo harás?

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? –Consultó nerviosa la chica. Esas revelaciones le habían hecho abrir los ojos.

-No me dirás que te da miedo ¿O si? –Dijo con toda burla la pecosa –Ya es muy tarde para que te arrepientas.

-Está bien, lo haré por Arnie –Al escuchar esto la pelirroja puso una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro –Lo hago sólo para que me ame.

-Claro que lo hará, Anne –Comentó ella sabiendo la verdad –Bien, ahora me voy. Espero mañana tener buenas noticias sobre el plan. La zorra Pataki no se quedará con Arnold –Se marchó en su auto sin esperar que la chica diga nada.

-Ojalá que esto resulte y Arnie por fin se de cuenta que soy la mejor mujer para él –La chica suspiró sin estar convencida. Se metió al auto y prendió la radio. El viaje de vuelta con algo de música la relajaría.

Ninguna notó el auto a una cierta distancia de ellas. Tampoco notaron como el dueño del auto se metía en silencio con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahora tenía pruebas contundentes de las locuras de Lila. La vencería en un santiamén.

* * *

Helga llegó a casa y dio un gran portazo al entrar. Los chicos –que seguían en su reunión –la observaron curiosos. Los miró a todos sin decir nada hasta que localizó a su mejor amiga.

-Pheobs –La señaló – ¡Tú, conmigo, arriba, AHORA! –Bien, ella no quería tener ese tono de molestia con su amiga, pero ¿Quién podía evitarlo luego de enterarse de todas esas cosas?

-¿Yo? ¿Y ahora qué Hel? –Vio como el ceño se le fruncía notoriamente. Esas emociones no le hacían nada bien al bebé por lo que decidió ponerse de pie.

-¡Ahora! –repitió la rubia marchándose escaleras arriba. Antes de llegar al final de la escalera volvió a gritar – ¡Y no quiero que nadie suba o estará muerto! ¡¿Oíste Johanssen?! –Advirtió haciendo que el moreno -que estaba poniéndose de pie para subir- cayera pesadamente sobre el sillón en el que estaba.

Los muchachos que estaban en la sala se miraron confundidos. Escucharon un gran portazo en la parte superior de la casa.

-¿Qué le pasará a Helga? –Preguntó Susan algo nerviosa.

-No tengo ni la menor idea –Respondió Gerald negativamente.

* * *

Pheobe comenzaba a tener miedo. Muchas veces había visto el descontrol en su amiga, pero como esta vez, jamás. Se sentó sobre la cama hasta que su amiga decidiera hablar. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que eso suceda.

-¡Maldita desgraciada! –Gritó la rubia lanzando un zapato contra la puerta – ¿Sabes lo que hizo la señorita perfección? –La oriental negó suavemente aunque sabía que su amiga no lo notó – ¡La muy zorra ha estado planeando cada momento desde que la encontré en el centro comercial! ¡¿Pero sabes que es lo peor?! ¡Ella tiene la culpa de que todo con Arnold se fuera al diablo! ¡Emborrachó a Zach para que tuviera que llevarlo a casa y además utiliza a esa estúpida de Anne! ¡Las voy a matar! ¡Se van a arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo!

-Helga ¿Podrías hablar más lento y dejar de alterarte? No puedo entender nada y no le haces nada de bien al bebé –pidió Pheobe con suavidad mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz. La tensión también la estaba afectando –Estás enloqueciéndome.

-Lila. Ella tiene la culpa de todo –Dijo sentándose junto a su amiga –La muy estúpida estuvo espiándonos, maquinando planes y haciendo estupideces contra mi para separarme de Arnold. Bien, creo que eso siempre lo supimos, pero no me esperaba que la maldita emborrachara a Zach sólo para que la perra de Anne se hiciera la pobre e inocente paloma y se la llevara a casa. Esa cabeza de zanahoria ha calculado todo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó alarmada la oriental comprendiendo el humor de su amiga –No puede ser, ¿Lila emborrachó a Zach? Esa estúpida llegó a su límite. Pero dime ¿Te lo dijo Mark? ¿Crees que sea cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que es cierto Pheobs! –La miró con seriedad –El idiota me lo dijo todo, ¡Todo! No puedo creer que fui tan ciega. Él siempre me lo dijo y yo no lo noté. Me relató cada vez que nos encontramos y algunos otros detalles desagradables ¿Sabias que se acostaron? –Vio la cara de confusión de su amiga y rodó los ojos –Mark y Lila. Hace un par de años por culpa del alcohol. ¡Que zorra se ha vuelto la señorita perfecta! –Suspiró –Eso no es todo, hermana. Lila y Anne están planeando hacer algo para separarme de Arnold. La amiguita del cabezón tiene la ventaja de saber que nos vamos a divorciar pero no voy a permitirlo. Mañana mismo iré a ver al Arnoldo a la oficina y se lo diré todo.

-¿Estás segura Hel? Esto podría no salir como esperas –Comentó su amiga tomando su mano –Sabes que no quiero que sigas pasando por cosas como esta. No te hace bien. Ni a ti ni a mi sobrino o sobrina.

-Lo sé amiga, pero debo hacerlo sin importar como resulte –Vio la duda en la oriental y le apretó la mano –Te prometo que pase lo que pase no me pondré triste ¿De acuerdo? –La chica asintió –Es más, te prometo que si ese cerebro de mosca hace alguna estupidez, iré de inmediato a firmar el divorcio ¿Si? Pero ninguna palabra a Gerald de esto. No quiero que le diga nada a Arnoldo.

-Bien, será nuestro secreto. Y si Arnold hace algo, yo misma te acompañaré a firmar ese papel –sonrió –Por cierto Hel, ¿Ya cenaste? Recuerda que…

-Lo sé Pheobs, debo comer por el bebé –rio con suavidad –Creo que será mejor que no responda eso y vaya a comer de una vez.

-Pues somos dos –sonrió –Le diré a Gerald que pida comida para todos. Me lo debe por no decirme que había traído a Arnold a casa.

-¡Cierto! Me has recordado que tengo una venganza que realizar –sonrió de manera burlona y su amiga negó sonriendo – ¿Qué? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que se lo merece. No pongas esa cara.

-De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo –Levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia –Pero si tiene una marca el día de mi boda, me la vas a pagar, Pataki.

-Está bien, es un trato –Le tendió una mano que su amiga estrechó –Pero si me vuelves a llamar Pataki, el pelos de espagueti es hombre muerto.

-Bien, por mi no hay problema –asintió la oriental y caminó hasta la puerta –Mueve tu trasero y vamos a comer de una vez.

-Ya voy má – Bromeo mientras seguía a su amiga –Gracias por escucharme, Pheobs.

-No es nada, para eso estamos las hermanas –dijo alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

El la sala, Gerald tenía un debate con los demás sobre la actitud explosiva de Helga. No podían decir mucho porque ni Rhonda ni Harold sabían sobre el bebé de los rubios.

-Bien. Si no es eso, no sé que le ocurre a Helga ceja de oruga –dijo Harold después de haber repetido por quinta vez su teoría de que le cayeron mal los panqueques de una cafetería desconocida.

-Ya cállate Harold, no es nada elegante lo que dices –respondió aburrida su novia acariciando su vientre.

-Sí cállate niño rosa, la princesa tiene razón –bromeó desde la puerta la rubia sonriendo. Quiso carcajearse cuando todos la miraban confundidos y nerviosos – ¿Qué me ven? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No es eso. Es que… –El moreno guardó silencio al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga – Oh, oh.

-Ajá, Geraldo. Oh, oh –sonrió –A la cocina, A-HO-RA.

-Por favor, Hel yo no…

-¿Te dije que hablaras? –preguntó descuidadamente.

-No pero…

-Entonces cierra la boca y mueve tu trasero hasta la cocina. No me hagas repetirlo.

-Loca –murmuró el moreno mientras caminaba tras ella.

-Escuché eso, Geraldo –El moreno palideció.

Ambos se perdieron tras la puerta y la oriental se sentó cómodamente en el sillón que antes ocupaba su prometido.

-¿No lo vas a ayudar? –Preguntó intrigado Lorenzo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Se lo merece después de todo.

-¿No crees que Hel le hará daño? –Preguntó Zach sorprendido.

-Oh, si. Sí lo hará –rio suavemente – ¿Quién quiere comida china?

-¡Yo quiero! –Saltaron todas las chicas y se acercaron a Pheobe.

Los muchachos aprovecharon que las chicas se habían agrupado junto al teléfono para pedir sus ordenes comenzaron a comentar.

-Creo que deberíamos tenerle miedo –Comentó Patrick y todos asintieron.

-Eso que aún no las has visto cuando se juntan quejarse de nosotros. Podrían quemarnos en la hoguera de ser posible –Aseguró Lorenzo.

-¡Oh! Y ni hablar de sus venganzas. Me dan miedo. No permitiré que se acerquen a mi bebé –murmuró Harold.

-¡Están locas! –dijo Zachary.

-¡Oímos eso! –respondieron las chicas al unísono. Los chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Gracias a ese comentario deberían prepararse para una tarde interminable de quejas. Ese fue el fin de su conversación.

Las chicas por su lado sonreían con complicidad. Sabían que en esas charlas siempre ganaban un ramo de flores, una cita romántica o una noche ardiente en el lugar que ellas quisieran. Era lo que merecían, después de todo.

* * *

En la cocina, Helga observaba sin ninguna expresión a Gerald que estaba comenzando a sudar. Ni siquiera en sus casos más importantes en la estación de policías se sentía tan bajo presión.

-Y bien… -dijo inseguro el moreno.

-¿Te dije que hables? No creo que estés en posición de decir nada –respondió mordaz la rubia –Es más, te convendría quedarte callado justo ahora. Yo soy la que va a hablar y te aseguro que no te va a agradar escucharme. Siéntate –Le ordenó a lo que él obedeció. Ella se paseo por la cocina y se detuvo a espaldas del moreno mientras sacaba algo de la nevera. El muchacho quiso voltear pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo –Espera ahí Johanssen, no me voltearía si fuera tú. Bien –Dijo mientras hacía algo tras el moreno – Respuestas pelos necios, ¿En qué pensabas cuando se te ocurrió traer a Shortman hasta aquí?

-¡Helga, por favor! Yo no sabía que tú estarías aquí. Si lo hubiese sabido jamás lo hubiera traído –alzó los brazos en señal de rendición –Compasión, mujer. Recuerda que soy tu amigo.

-Oh, lo sé Geraldo, también sé que existen los teléfonos celulares. Por eso y porque eres el prometido de mi mejor amiga no te dañaré. Bueno, no demasiado –dicho eso, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido. En un momento Gerald estaba con las manos en el aire y al siguiente era bañado por una gran cantidad de agua fría y hielo –Que te quede claro, cariño –dijo ella con suavidad parándose frente a él –Vuelves a hacer una estupidez así, créeme que no tendré compasión.

* * *

Los gritos de sufrimiento de Gerald podían escucharse en toda la casa. Las chicas sólo rieron y siguieron en lo suyo, mientras que los chicos quisieron ir a ayudar. Claro, iban a ayudar hasta que vieron a Helga aparecer en la sala junto a un chorreante Gerald.

La rubia disfrutó de su triunfo acercándose a las chicas y el moreno observó con una mirada de odio a sus amigos que reprimían una carcajada. Zach iba a preguntar que era lo que había ocurrido pero una mano en el aire lo detuvo.

-No preguntes –dijo el moreno marchándose escaleras arriba para quitarse esa ropa mojada.

Zachary volteó la mirada hacia Helga y ella le sonrió –Te has lucido esta vez, preciosa –bromeó él haciendo reír a todos los de la sala.

-Oh, lo sé. El agua con hielo siempre remueve las neuronas de los necios ¿No Zach? –dijo ella con burla haciéndolo recordar que antes él había pasado por lo mismo.

-Claro que si, Hel. Claro que si.

Las conversaciones siguieron siendo triviales mientras esperaban la cena. El ambiente debía relajarse por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, porque para algunas personas sería demasiado tormentoso. El teléfono de Susan comenzó a sonar.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad un muchacho escuchaba sonriente una cinta con su grabadora. Tenía todo preparado para lo que se venía. Esperó que le contestaran el teléfono y dijo antes de que la persona al otro lado de la línea hablara.

-Está todo listo. Mañana mismo haremos caer a esa perra –sonrió macabramente y esperó la respuesta.

_-Gracias B., te debo una –la voz de la chica se oía alegre se oía alegre –Hasta mañana._

-No es nada, sabes que ella lo merece. Hasta mañana –Colgó y se permitió reír un poco.

Una declaración se escuchaba de fondo en esa habitación.

_-Claro que lo hará, Anne. Bien, ahora me voy. Espero mañana tener buenas noticias sobre el plan. La zorra Pataki no se quedará con Arnold. –_La voz de Lila parecía aún más segura en la grabación.

_-Está bien, lo haré por Arnie. Lo hago sólo para que me ame. _–Anne no tenía la misma seguridad.

-Ambas van a caer. No voy a permitir que les sigan haciendo daño a los muchachos –Dijo y apagó la grabadora. Era el momento perfecto para tomarse un trago.

Tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar.

* * *

En la casa del lago, Arnold hacía sonar su cuello por quinta vez en lo que llevaba la noche. Nunca le había costado hacer tanto un contrato de divorcio. Ni siquiera el anterior que había redactado le había dado tanto trabajo. Quizás era el hecho de que su casi ex-esposa ya hubiera firmado uno, o quizás era el saber que ella no quería la casa.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Su cabeza todavía daba vueltas al recordarla allí, vestida sólo con la camisa de Zachary, riendo mientras él la abrazaba. Es cierto que no estaban teniendo sexo ¡Dios lo libre! Eso no lo habría soportado, pero estaban en una posición comprometedora y -verdaderamente- se sentía herido.

Bien, quizás él también hizo su parte en esa locura, después de todo él no había sido un santo al gritarle que era una zorra. Tampoco ocultándole el beso tan extraño que le había dado Anne la noche anterior. Se lo pudo haber contado en el momento y no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella no lo entienda. Él tampoco lo había entendido.

¿Estaba exagerando? No, definitivamente no lo hacía. Las cosas eran diferentes. Él no estaba semidesnudo con Anne en la habitación de ella. Quizás si le había ocultado algo -ridículo, realmente- por temor a que ella se lo tomara a mal, porque -después de todo- a él lo estaban acosando dos mujeres ¿Y a Helga? Nadie. Sólo estaba con su amigo en una habitación solos y casi sin ropa.

Suspiró. Aún le quedaba un párrafo por redactar. ¿Qué iba a poner ahí? Sí, ese párrafo en el que decía que las cosas entre ellos no habían funcionado ¿Era cierto? No, no lo era. Juntos eran perfectos. Se entendían, se contenían, se adoraban él uno al otro, pero él la encontró a ella con otro y luego la trató como a una cualquiera.

-¡Deja ya de pensar en eso, idiota! –Se dijo molesto. Comenzó a teclear de nueva cuenta. ¿Y si él era el equivocado? Negó con la cabeza. Eso no era posible porque los había visto.

Cuando terminó de escribir leyó todo nuevamente y lo imprimió para meterlo en el sobre de color manila. Antes de eso lo firmó y marcó con el timbre del bufete –Listo –dijo cuando el sobre estuvo sellado. Lo metió en el maletín y lo miró largo rato antes de cerrarlo –Eso es todo –se dijo y lo cerró.

Apagó la luz de su pequeño despacho. Caminó un poco por la casa. Hace un par de semanas estuvo con ella ahí, en ese mismo lugar. Se acercó al sillón donde la encontró esa tarde -luego de la oficina- cuando pensó que ella había ido a casa de su amiga. No lo soportó y decidió que era mejor ir a acostarse. Por supuesto, fue una mala idea. Todo en esa habitación tenía su nombre. Habían bastado sólo unos días para que todo a su alrededor se vuelva parte de ella, y él era el condenado a sufrir con esa presencia.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos pensando en que al día siguiente debía pasar a dejar personalmente el contrato donde el abogado de Helga.

-Buenas noches, mi amor –dijo y se volteó al lado vacío de la cama. Se quedó dormido sintiendo el deseo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

* * *

En ese mismo instante Helga miraba -por la ventana de su habitación- la luna que se lucía esplendorosa en el cielo. Suspiró y se metió a la cama. Con los ojos ya cerrados se volteó quedando en la posición que estaba acostumbrada a adoptar cuando dormía con Arnold.

-Buenas noches, mi amado –suspiró y, con ese detalle, se quedó dormida.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, la habitación de Helga estaba hecha un caos. La rubia jamás se había preocupado en extremo sobre la manera en que se veía, pero ese día en particular era una necesidad sentirse hermosa. Claro, no todos los días vas a la oficina del hombre que amas y del cual te estás separando, para decirle que todo ha sido un terrible error y que todo es culpa de las mujeres que lo acosan. La ropa estaba regada por el piso y analizaba cada zapato.

Se había cambiado por lo menos siete veces antes de decidirse por un sencillo vestido rosa pálido con zapatos color crema y bolso a juego. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza delicada mientras que su rostro resaltaba por el suave maquillaje para ese día. Si quería atrapar su atención, esa era -definitivamente- la manera adecuada.

Se miró por última vez al espejo y suspiró –Vamos Helga, te ves hermosa –Se dijo, dándose confianza. Salió de la habitación y en la cocina se encontró a su amiga casi tan arreglada como ella con vestido celeste ceniza. Sonrió. Su amiga iba a acompañarla.

-Bien, pensé que jamás bajarías. Son casi las nueve –bromeó la oriental –Por cierto, buenos días.

-Buenos días –dijo nerviosa – ¿Son las nueve? Es algo tarde, quizás deberíamos ir mañana o la próxima semana –Sí, su nerviosismo la estaba empezando a incomodar –Creo que no puedo hacerlo –Reconoció al fin.

Su amiga sabía que ella estaría así por lo que decidió que debía darle ánimos –Cariño, puedes hacerlo –Le apretó la mano –Además si el idiota de Arnold no te escucha, siempre podemos acomodarle las neuronas al viejo estilo de los cinco vengadores ¿No?

La rubia sonrió –Gracias Pheobs –dijo con suavidad – ¿Geraldo no está?

-Está arriba en la cama –rio un poco –Sólo que se siente un poco mal. Creo que se resfrió, pero no sé por qué.

-¡Ah! Tampoco puedo imaginar que es lo que le pasa –se hizo la inocente –Debería empezar por no bañarse con agua muy fría ¿No crees?

-Claro, eso lo puede enfermar –se burló la oriental –Bien, come algo. Llamaré a Arnie diciéndole que vas para allá ¿Bien?

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea? –consultó por última vez la rubia, esperando que su amiga la salve de eso.

-¿Tienes una mejor? –Preguntó la oriental, pero al no recibir respuesta continuó –Bien, eso creí –dijo mientras comenzaba a teclear en su teléfono celular.

_-Buenas tardes, línea privada del señor Shortman –dijo Anne respondiendo el teléfono privado del rubio – ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

-Anne, soy Pheobe –respondió mirando a su amiga que hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre – ¿Está Arnie por ahí?

_-No, él está en una reunión con uno de sus clientes justo ahora –Mintió descaradamente la muchacha, observando al rubio escribir algún documento en su oficina – ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?_

-Sí, por favor –dijo con toda amabilidad –Dile que Helga necesita hablar con él y que yo debo preguntarle algo. Que nos mensajee cuando esté solo. Es importante.

_-Bien, le diré a penas se desocupe –sonrió maliciosamente la muchacha –Hasta pronto._

-Gracias –respondió –Nos vemos.

Se sentó frente a su amiga y se sirvió un tazón de cereal con leche. La rubia estaba intrigada porque ella no le decía nada.

-¿Vas a comer? –Dijo la oriental ignorando a su amiga –Este cereal esté delicioso.

-Pheobs ¿Estás jugando? –Preguntó malhumorada la rubia –No es gracioso.

-Ya siéntate y come –Le dejó un plato de cereal sobre la mesa –Arnie está en una reunión. Le dije a Anne que nos mensajee y eso es todo.

-¿En serio crees que está en una reunión? –Consultó.

-Ni por un segundo –respondió la oriental encogiendo los hombros –Pero que le vamos a hacer. Va a tener que decirle o iremos por nuestra cuenta y será peor.

-¿Qué será peor? ¿Mi resfriado cortesía Pataki? –Bromeó el moreno sentándose junto a su prometida –Te excediste Pataki.

-Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando te metes conmigo, Geraldo –se burló la rubia sentándose a comer.

* * *

En la oficina de Stanford y Shortman, Arnold seguía sin poder concentrarse. La charla que había tenido con el abogado de Helga no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Dejó el bolígrafo de tinta negra para estirar los dedos mientras recordaba.

_Flashback._

_El rubio entró a la oficina del abogado de su futura ex-esposa luego de la indicación que le había dado la secretaria._

_Se paró frente al hombre que estaba de pie con una media sonrisa en la cara y le estrechó la mano mientras que con la otra agarró su maletín con fuerza._

_-Que agrado tenerlo por aquí, Shortman –Saludó el hombre regordete mientras le señalaba una silla –Creo que no te veía desde que estabas en la facultad. Siéntate, por favor._

_-Así es, señor Jones –Dijo agradeciendo silenciosamente el ofrecimiento –Creo que ya sabe lo que hago aquí._

_-No estoy seguro –Contestó el hombre –Pero supongo que tiene que ver con la hija de Bob ¿Me equivoco?_

_-No, no se equivoca. Es exactamente la razón por la que estoy aquí –Confirmó el rubio._

_-Bien. Tú dirás –El hombre le hizo una seña para que continúe._

_-Yo sé que esto no es correcto. Sé muy bien que esto va contra las reglas, pero necesito saber… –tomó un respiro para acomodar las ideas y observó al hombre con señales de calvicie y continuó –Necesito saber porque ella se negó a tener la casa._

_-Yo no puedo hablar sobre eso, lo sabes –Respondió el hombre observando la cara de decepción del muchacho –Pero si pudiera te diría que no la vi nada bien. Se veía nerviosa y triste, aunque quisiera ocultarlo. Ya sabes que este oficio nos hace reconocer cada señal. Su amiga la tranquilizaba cada tanto y creo que necesitará un dermatólogo porque su brazo estaba rojo por sobarlo. Una clara señal de…_

_-Nerviosismo. Ella es así desde que tengo memoria –sonrió tristemente. Miró al hombre que alguna vez fue uno de sus mentores mientras estudiaba –Señor Jones, usted fue mi maestro durante años en la universidad. Necesito hacerle una pregunta como mentor, no como abogado._

_-Claro, puedes decirme lo que sea –Asintió claramente preocupado por el semblante del muchacho. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran señales de grandes preocupaciones._

_-¿Cree usted que estoy haciendo lo correcto? –Suspiró suavemente –Usted ya conoce el caso y lo que ocurrió ese día ¿Verdad? –Esperó el asentimiento silencioso del hombre –Entonces entenderá que fue un impulso de mi parte lo que sucedió –Asintió nuevamente –Entonces, ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto en dejarla ir? ¿Cree que ella aún me ame?_

_-Arnold –dijo llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez ese día –Primero te responderé la segunda pregunta. Estoy seguro de que ella te ame, pero no estoy tan seguro de si te perdonará. Actuaste como jamás creí que lo harías y sinceramente, me sorprendió que tuvieras ese tipo de reacciones. Bien. Te daré el beneficio de la duda por las circunstancias en las que actuaste como un celoso e inconsciente. Aún así, ella te ama pero ¿Hasta que punto puede amar una persona? No me respondas ahora, piénsalo –dijo al verlo abrir la boca para hacer el intento de decir algo –Por lo que sé, ésta es la segunda vez que desconfías de ella. Quizás es cosa de tiempo, o quizás es algo que jamás sepas como sucederá. Ahora, volviendo a la primera pregunta, yo no soy el que debe decirte si haces bien o haces mal en dejarla ir. Eso es algo que tú debes decidir cuando logres responder la pregunta que yo te hice. ¿Sabes por qué ella firmó tan rápido el divorcio? Porque se siente herida. He visto muchas veces estos casos y si ella te hubiese engañado jamás habría firmado ese papel así de rápido. Tampoco te habría cedido los derechos de la casa. Sin querer hacerlo, te ha dado la prueba más grande de que te ama. Las cosas en la vida no son __buenas o malas__, esas respuestas son ambiguas, porque tu definición de lo que es "bueno" o "malo" puede ser muy diferente de la de los demás. No puedo decirte si haces lo correcto al dejarla ir, pero puedo asegurarte que si no haces lo que dice tu corazón lo lamentarás toda tu vida. Ahora dime, ¿Hasta que punto puedes amar tú, Arnold?_

_El rubio miró al hombre durante unos instantes. Sabía que tenía la razón en cada una de sus palabras. Su respuesta estaba allí –Yo la amo. La amé sin saberlo __**durante tanto tiempo**__ que ahora no soy capaz de recordar cuando. La voy a amar durante toda mi vida, y quizás después de eso. No importa lo que suceda. Si ella me rechaza y ya no me quiere más deberé resignarme porque no soportaría la idea de verla triste por culpa mía. Sé hasta que punto la amo así que… –tomó su maletín y de él sacó el sobre donde venía el divorcio –Si ella decide que lo que quiere hacer es divorciarse, debo respetar su decisión._

_Extendió el sobre hacia el hombre quién lo tomó mientras asentía –No puede haber una muestra más clara de amor que permitir que la persona amada decida si quiere estar con nosotros –el rubio asintió –Eres un gran chico, Arnold. Más allá de ser un abogado brillante, eres un muchacho correcto y bueno. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

_-Gracias, Sr. Jones –sonrió suavemente mientras se ponía de pie –Por escucharme y aconsejarme durante todos estos años._

_-No es nada, Shortman –sonrió y le extendió la mano –Es lo menos que puedo hacer para mi alumno estrella._

_-Gracias –volvió a repetir sonrojado por el alago. Le estrechó la mano –Hasta pronto._

_-Hasta pronto –Asintió el hombre regordete mientras lo veía marcharse._

_Fin del Flashback._

Arnold pensaba en la pregunta que le había hecho el Sr. Jones. Si bien la había respondido, sólo consideraba lo que él sentía. ¿Si Helga ya no lo quería? ¿Si se había cansado de ser siempre la mujer de la que desconfiaba? ¿Si ella ya había sobrepasado el punto del amor?

Esas y mil preguntas más volaban por su mente, hasta que una voz femenina que -ese día en particular- le resultaba extremadamente agobiante, se escuchó resonar en sus oídos como un timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo en primaria.

-Arnold, te estoy hablando –repitió la chica molesta. Ella suponía que él pensaba en la rubia.

-¿Qué deseas, Anne? Estoy algo ocupado –Le dijo mientras le enseñaba una gran cantidad de carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-¡Que humor! –Gruñó ceñuda –Bien, quería saber si puedes prestarme tu teléfono celular. Necesito enviarle un mensaje a mi hermana y a mi teléfono se le descargó la batería.

-¿Eh? –Bien. Si ese día la presencia de chica lo había molestado, esa estupidez lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con la esperanza de calmar su ira –Tómalo de una vez –Le indicó el lugar donde estaba –Ahora si me disculpas, seguiré con este trabajo. Está algo retrasado.

-Claro –Fue lo único que respondió la chica mientras salía con el teléfono en sus manos. Todo el día había tenido que soportar el humor de su jefe y amigo.

La morena se sentó en su escritorio y buscó el número de la oriental en el teléfono. Presionó la opción de mensaje de texto y comenzó a escribir:

_Pheobs, acabo de salir de la reunión ¿Helga quiere verme? Eso es maravilloso. Las espero en quince minutos en la oficina. Nos vemos._

_~Arnold_

-Enviado –dijo mientras sonreía macabramente. Buscó el mensaje en la carpeta de enviados y lo eliminó. No podía dejarle pruebas a su amado –Listo –completó cuando todo estuvo listo. Ahora sólo debía esperar unos minutos y todo estaría perfecto para cumplir su plan.

* * *

El sonido del móvil de la oriental hizo que a la rubia se le resbalara el plato -que estaba a punto de guardar- de las manos.

-Parece que al menos es una secretaria eficiente –Comentó la oriental enseñándole el mensaje a su amiga –Bien, deja eso y toma tus cosas. Gerald terminará de guardar los platos luego.

-Claro –Asintió, sintiendo los nervios hacerse un nudo en su estómago.

-Deja la tensión, Helga –La regañó su amiga viéndola moverse lentamente y algo robotizada –Te hace daño.

-Está bien, Pheobs –Respondió dando un sonoro suspiro mientras salía de la casa. Ambas se subieron al auto de la oriental para llegar a tiempo.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad una llamada telefónica era llevada a cabo por la menor de los Shortman. La castaña se oía ansiosa a través del auricular.

-¿Lo tienes todo? –Preguntó nerviosa –Necesitamos tener pruebas. Ya sabes como es.

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo listo –La voz del otro lado se oía segura –Esta vez haremos que Lila caiga de una vez por todas.

-Eso espero. No permitiré que ella vuelva a entrometerse donde no es bienvenida –Aseguró –Vamos a hacerla caer en su propio juego.

-No es la única que caerá. Esa muchacha no parece una mala persona, pero está jugando donde no debió –la molestia fue notoria en la voz del hombre –Si no se hubiese aliado con la perra esa, ella podría haber sido una excelente amiga para todos.

-Es una lástima. Aunque siendo sincera, odiaba que se acercara a mi hermano de esa manera tan… tan…

-¿Tan promiscua?

-Iba a decir fácil, pero esa es una manera más linda de decirlo –Bromeó –Conservas tu elegancia ¿No?

-Claro, no puedo dejar de ser un chico amable –dijo divertido.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Si no, jamás habrías accedido a ayudarme –Declaró segura –Bien ¿Nos vemos en media hora?

-Claro que sí ¿En la entrada de la oficina de Arnold?

-Me parece genial. Nos vemos B., gracias por todo esto –sonrió suavemente.

-Es un placer ayudar –Dijo con amabilidad –Más si la felicidad de los amigos está en juego.

-Lo sé –respondió –Nos vemos en un rato.

-Nos vemos –Dijo para luego cortar la llamada.

-Bien, esto debe resultar –Dijo la chica mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolso. Se miró al espejo y salió de la casa de huéspedes. Necesitaba caminar para eliminar todo el nerviosismo que sentía.

* * *

Diez minutos después de enviado el mensaje Anne se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta que había permanecido cerrada desde que salió de la oficina. Se acomodó la minifalda para lucir aún más su trasero, se abrió un poco más la blusa para dejar a la vista sus senos y entró sin tocar.

Arnold que estaba concentrado dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que la única que siempre hacía eso era su secretaria. Elevó la vista y la vio frente a él, inclinada hacia delante para darle mejor vista de sus senos, con la tela del sostén asomándose de entre la tela de la blusa.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Dijo nervioso, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda. Él sabía que la chica era guapa, pero no tenía intensión de verla en ropa interior –Por favor, Anne, cúbrete.

-Esta vez no, Arnie –Dijo ella girándose hasta quedar frente a él –He esperado mucho tiempo para esto y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a rechazarme.

-Annie, yo no quiero que hagas esto, te estás equivocando porque yo amo a… –Fue lo que alcanzó a decir, porque en un rápido movimiento de la morena él había sido besado con pasión por ella. Quiso detenerse pero no podía apartarla.

Ella se sentó sobre el escritorio haciendo que la falda se le subiera aún más y presionó al rubio contra su cuerpo haciendo que él -por un momento- pensara en corresponder al beso. Ambos seguían allí en esa unión de labios.

Arnold no movía un músculo, pero Anne decidió que lo mejor era aprisionarlo un poco más contra ella, por lo que pasó sus piernas por sus caderas haciéndolos que su sexo se rozara con el del rubio. Ese íntimo contacto hizo que él intentara separarla de su cuerpo. La tomó de la cintura para apartarla porque ella no causaba ese efecto en él.

Claro, eso no lo sabía Helga que estaba de pie en la puerta con el corazón destrozado. Sí, ella había llegado hace tan sólo unos segundos antes y le había pedido a su amiga que espere en los asientos que estaban alejados, por lo que no podía presenciar el bestial espectáculo que estaba viendo ella.

Arnold despeinado, apretado contra el cuerpo de Anne que -claramente- tenía la blusa abierta y la falda bastante levantada, además de las manos del rubio en la cintura de la muchacha y -por supuesto- los labios unidos en un beso. Para los ojos de cualquiera que no haya visto la provocación de la morena, ese era un claro acto pasional que en cualquier momento se convertiría en sexual.

Helga sintió como su última esperanza de estar con el amor de su vida la abandonaba. Él la había olvidado o jamás la había amado realmente. No era capaz de hablar pues la voz se la había atascado en la garganta por el nudo que se le había formado.

Arnold en un intento de alejarse de su secretaria ladeó un poco la cabeza y la vio allí. Helga estaba parada con su vestido blanco y con la mirada cargada de dolor. Usó toda su fuerza para alejar sin delicadeza -que había estado intentado usar todo ese tiempo- a su secretaria.

-Helga, yo… –dijo haciendo que la morena lo observe complacida. Su objetivo estaba cumplido –Esto no es lo que parece –Intentó explicar mientras alejaba a la chica de su cuerpo –Helga, yo…

-Deberías limpiarte el rostro antes de dirigirte a mi, Shortman –Fue lo que respondió la rubia al recuperar su voz. Ver el rostro manchado de lápiz labial rojo le dolía aún más –Veo que llegué en mal momento.

-Helga querida, no fue mi intensión incomodarte, pero creo que si llegaste en un mal momento –dijo con satisfacción y burla la morena mientras se cerraba el botón de la blusa y se acomodaba la falda.

-¡No le hables así a Helga! ¡Fuera de aquí! –Le gritó el rubio a una sorprendida Anne – ¡Fuera antes de que te eche a patadas de mi oficina!

-Pero… Arnie yo… –Dijo asustada al ver la mirada asesina del rubio –No puedes…

-¡Dije FUERA! –Gritó nuevamente – ¡Te dije que no te me acercaras! ¡FUERA!

-Está bien pero yo… –Intentó justificarse, pero al verlo rojo de ira decidió que era mejor hacerle caso –Esperaré afuera.

-¡Vete! ¡Y si vuelvo a escuchar que le hablas así a Helga, no respondo! –Sentenció el rubio al borde del colapso. La vio marcharse asustada, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a la rubia.

-No tenías que echar a tu novia de aquí, Shortman –Dijo la rubia con la voz cargada de dolor e ira –Aunque he de recordarte que estás en tu oficina. Me voy, creo que perdí mi tiempo intentando solucionar algo contigo.

-Pero Helga, escúchame por favor, lo que viste no es lo que crees –El rubio intentó acercarse a ella, pero Helga retrocedió un paso al notar como Arnold acortaba la distancia –Tienes que dejarme explicarte lo que pasó, Hel.

-¡Para ti soy Helga G. Pataki! –Le gritó ella perdiendo la paciencia – ¡No te atrevas a tratarme con tanta familiaridad, Shortman! ¡Tú fuiste el que decidió que así serían las cosas! ¡¿Por qué tendría que darte la oportunidad de explicar algo?! ¡¿Tú me dejaste explicarte lo que pasó el otro día?! –Vio que él intentó hablar pero ella lo detuvo – ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! ¡No fui yo la que decía amarte y luego se revolcaba con su amiguita en la oficina! ¡¿También lo hacías mientras estabas conmigo?! ¡Muy conveniente de tu parte, imbécil!

-Helga, yo jamás te he mentido ni te he engañado. Anne fue quién… –Se detuvo al verla roja de ira y con la mirada totalmente herida.

-¡No puedo creer que seas capaz de llegar a tanto! –Volvió a gritar – ¡Vine hasta aquí para contarte muchas cosas! ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡Perdería mi tiempo! ¡Eres un imbécil! –Declaró – ¡¿Cómo pudiste estar con ella?! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Jamás te fui infiel, jamás! ¡Yo te amaba, siempre lo hice! ¡Fui una estúpida al creer tus palabras! ¡Estabas buscando la excusa para revolcarte con ella! ¡¿No?! ¡Bien, ahora puedes hacerlo porque inmediatamente iré a firmar tu acta de libertar! ¡Ve a celebrar con la zorra esa! –Se dio media vuelta con la intensión de salir pero la mano de Arnold tomó su brazo impidiéndole moverse.

-Helga, espera –Le pidió –Tienes que escucharme, por favor. Jamás te haría daño. Te amo.

-Tú no conoces el significado de esa palabra –dijo ella en un susurro.

-Por favor, esto no es lo que parece –explicó –Tienes que dejarme explicarte.

-Debes haberlo tenido todo planeado, por eso le enviaste el mensaje a Pheobe tan pronto. ¿Querías que te viera con ella? Podrías habérmelo dicho y listo. No era necesario que nos hagas pasar por esto. No a nosotros –Dijo haciendo alusión a ella y su bebé –No entiendo porqué hiciste esto, pero ya lo hiciste. Quería arreglar las cosas. Quería que te enteres de lo que está ocurriendo –Suspiró. Ella no se había volteado a mirarlo en todo ese tiempo –No te preocupes, Arnold. Iré de inmediato a firmar el divorcio. Mi abogado ya me notificó que se lo enviaste. Puedes ser libre y estar con quien quieras estar.

El rubio soltó suavemente el brazo de su amada. Tenía miles de preguntas, pero sabía que ya había perdido todo lo que podía haber conseguido en ese mismo momento con Helga.

-Yo no le envié ningún mensaje a Pheobe, te lo juro –aseguró el rubio –Jamás sería tan cruel de hacer que me veas con otra mujer, porque a la única que he amado y que amaré siempre es a ti. Por favor escúchame Hel, arreglemos esto –rogó. Estaba seguro de que ella se negaría.

-¿No le enviaste el mensaje? No puedes ser tan canalla y negar algo que yo misma vi, aunque eso no importa ahora –su voz era suave y cargada de tristeza –Es todo Arnold. Ya no hay tiempo para darme explicaciones. No es a mi a quién tendrás que dárselas. Algún día lo vas a entender.

-Mi amor, por favor escúchame. Déjame decirte como ocurrieron las cosas –Pidió por última vez –Te lo ruego, Hel.

-Esto se terminó. Después de lo que estabas a punto de hacer con… con esa mujer, se acabó. Se feliz, Arnold –dijo ella volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada estaba cansada y triste, llena de lágrimas, pero sin dejar caer ninguna. Su voz se empeñaba en quebrarse, pero no lo permitió –Se feliz –repitió –pero no con ella. No puedes estar con ella. Las cosas no son lo que parecen, Arnie. Hay cosas que suceden por un motivo. Tarde o temprano te vas a enterar de que las cosas no son lo que crees, pero ya es muy tarde. Me tengo que ir.

-Espera Helga –le pidió mirándola a los ojos. Él comenzó a llorar. Esta vez todo había terminado entre ellos y lo tenía claro –Esto no puede acabar aquí. No se puede.

-Por favor, tengo que irme –Se acercó a él y en el gesto más dulce que pudo haber tenido le besó la mejilla con suavidad y dejando escapar todo su amor. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y las secó con el dorso de la mano –Nos vemos, cabeza de balón –Le sonrió aún estando destrozada y se marchó.

Él se quedo allí contemplando el espacio vacío. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Ese era el momento en el que pudo volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos pero no, algo lo había impedido, mejor dicho alguien.

Se arrojó al piso de rodillas y con la cara entre las manos lloró por haber perdido a la mujer que amaba mientras las frases de ella lo golpeaban duramente. Una tras otra resonaba en sus oídos como si se hubiesen grabado a fuego y fuesen el recordatorio de que ella ya no sería jamás de él. Lloraba a gritos.

¿Qué era eso de que él le había enviado un mensaje a Pheobe? ¿Por qué las cosas no eran lo que parecían? ¿Cómo es que Anne lo había atrapado así justo cuando Helga iba a su oficina? Algo. Había algo que no encajaba, pero ¿Qué?

* * *

Cuando Helga salió de la oficina, Pheobe estaba observando a Anne hacer rebotar un bolígrafo sobre su escritorio de manera nerviosa, mientras un gesto de confusión invadía su rostro. Lo detuvo de pronto al notar a la rubia mirándola de manera cruel.

-Te advierto una cosa, muñeca –dijo la rubia mordaz –Intentas hacerle daño a Arnold, y te aseguro que no vives para contarlo. Pregúntale a tu amiguita Lila que es lo que le ocurre a los idiotas que intentan meterse conmigo. Espero que hayas escuchado bien, idiota. No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de seguir un plan de ella en mi propio juego –Se acercó amenazante haciendo que la morena se encoja en su silla –Él no es tan tonto como piensas. Descuida, no le conté acerca de tus imbecilidades, pero pronto se dará cuenta la clase de perra que eres.

La morena ardió al escuchar lo que le dijo Helga –No me interesa lo que le hayas dicho a él. Sabe que soy mejor Por algo me besó ¿No crees? –Anne se atrevió a desafiarla –Además, no te tengo miedo. Helga Pataki.

-Pues deberías –Le aseguró con una sonrisa malvada que hizo temblar a la muchacha –No me provoques que lo pagarás caro –La rubia notó que su amiga estaba observando la escena y se dirigió a ella, dejando atrás la amenaza –Vámonos de aquí, Pheobs. Creo que perdí mi tiempo con una zorra que cree ser alguien especial. Tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

La oriental se puso de pie y -antes de caminar hacia el pasillo en dirección a la salida- Se dirigió a la morena.

-No sé que habrás hecho, pero si yo fuera tú no seguiría provocando a la fiera –le sonrió fingidamente –Y que te quede clara una cosa. Arnold no es un idiota. Va a terminar sabiendo lo de tu estúpido plan con Lila –Observó la cara de temor de la chica y continuó – ¿Acaso creen que siguen en primaria? Porque te aseguro que en el único lugar donde habría servido ese plan es allí –Se burló –Arnold ama a Helga, siempre será así. Pierdes tu tiempo intentando separarlos. No eres la primera que lo intenta. Bueno, me voy –dijo saliendo del lugar, pero regresó para agregar –Supongo que no hay necesidad de decirlo, pero lo haré de todos modos porque no creo que tu coeficiente sea tan alto. Ni se te ocurra meter un pie en mi boda. Vas y tendrás tu merecido –Se marchó dejando a una sorprendida y asustada Anne.

La morena decidió que era mejor ir a retocarse el maquillaje, porque su cara estaba pálida por todas las emociones del día. Esperaba que Lila tuviera razón y que Arnold por fin se diera cuenta de que la amaba. Temía que los gritos -que él le había dado hace un rato- pudieran empañar su futura relación.

* * *

El llanto de Arnold había pasado de los gritos a suaves sollozos. Los pensamientos se hicieron más claros y un recuerdo vino a su mente como un rayo de luz. Anne le había pedido el teléfono justo momentos antes de que Helga apareciera, y si sus conclusiones de buen abogado no fallaban -y casi nunca lo hacían- ella era la única podía haber enviado el texto a Pheobe.

Se puso de pie secándose las lágrimas. Sus ojos hinchados tenían un brillo mortal. Salió de la oficina y observó a la muchacha que llegaba a su escritorio. Vio que su teléfono seguía sobre él, así que se acercó y lo tomó, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

Buscó en la carpeta de enviados, pero no había ningún mensaje nuevo. Recordó un truco que le enseño Brian -Más conocido como Brainy- para recuperar los mensajes borrados, que utilizó una vez que los chicos le habían eliminado los textos en un bar. Puso una clave y ¡Voila! Ahí estaba el último mensaje que se había enviado. Comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

-_Pheobs, acabo de salir de la reunión ¿Helga quiere verme? Eso es maravilloso. Las espero en_… –La miró con odio puro mientras fruncía su ceño al máximo. Sus ojos rojos lo hacían ver más aterrador. La chica -que había escuchado lo que había escrito- se aterró, pero él no le dio tiempo de pensar en excusas – ¡Meyer, a mi oficina, AHORA! –Se dio media vuelta y a pasos firmes se volvió por donde había salido.

La morena se puso de pie y lo siguió en un silencio casi sepulcral. Se posó frente a él y se sentó en un de las sillas de cuero negro, pero una mirada intensa y cargada de emociones -que jamás había visto en él- se detuvo en ella haciendo que se congele.

-Nadie dijo que te sentaras –Le dijo el rubio obligándola -irremediablemente- a ponerse de pie antes de que él se lo ordene – ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? –Le enseñó el mensaje que ya había releído varias veces en ese momento. Ella no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Todo sería mentira, al fin y al cabo –Te hice una pregunta, _Annie_ –dijo con todo el sarcasmo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años en compañía de Helga.

-Arnold, no es lo que crees, ellas me pidieron que… –Respondió antes de ser detenida por esa risa irónica.

-Quiero la verdad, Meyer –Sentenció duramente –La quiero ahora. No quiero excusas ni mentiras. Quiero saber el porqué.

-Arnie, ellas me pidieron que te diga que las mensajees para que vengan cuando estés solo. Como no querías que te molesten me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo –Dijo la verdad a medias.

-¿Si? ¿Estás segura de que era sólo eso? –Puso un dedo en su mentó e hizo un gesto de pensar –Claro, como estaba ocupado les dijiste que vinieran, aún cuando sabías que no quería ser molestado ¿Verdad? ¡Que eficiente de tu parte! –Comentó mordaz – ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan imbécil para creer eso? ¡Te dije que no quiero mentiras!

-¡Arnold, es hora de que entiendas que ella no te ama! ¡No como yo! –Respondió alzando la voz –Llevas años esperando a que vuelva ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas sufriendo? ¿Para que te engañe con ese idiota? ¿Para que luego se divorcie de ti? ¡Eso no es amor! ¡Serías un ciego si crees que ella te sigue amando!

-¡¿Y qué sabes tú de amor?! ¡No sabes nada! ¡El amor no es egoísta! ¡No puedes querer que la persona que amas sufra como lo hice hoy por culpa tuya! –Le reclamó – ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Tú lo planeaste! ¡¿Es así como me amas?! ¡Estás loca!

-¡Yo te amo, Arnold! ¡No vuelvas a decir que estoy loca! –Dijo sollozando – ¡Sí, yo lo planee! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Ella tenía que saber que tú ya cambiaste la página! ¡Es tiempo de que empieces de nuevo! ¡Yo te amo lo suficiente para hacerte olvidar!

-No podría olvidar a Helga jamás –Respondió con tranquilidad –Y si lo hiciera no sería con una persona como tú. No puedo creer que después de que confié en ti te hayas atrevido a hacerme esto. Acabas de quitarme la única posibilidad de ser feliz ¿Sabes lo que es eso? No, no lo sabes. Nadie jamás te ha traicionado así.

-Arnold, espera –Lo detuvo –Yo no te traicioné. Vi la oportunidad y la tomé. Eso fue todo. Ella no te ama, no lucho por ti. ¿No puedes superarlo y sólo intentarlo conmigo? Creo que es hora de que tú y yo hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y ver que pasa. Estoy segura de que después de una noche conmigo no podrás dejarme.

-Anne, no es algo que tenga que ver con sexo o cosas por el estilo. Yo amo a Helga por quién es. Porque desde que la vi mojada y con el barro hasta la orejas, con su moño rosa como su ropa sobre su cabello rubio y su mirada confundida, supe que ella era la chica que estaría conmigo el resto de mi vida –Dijo con seguridad al recordad a la pequeña de tres años que le robó el corazón –Yo la amo porque siempre ha sido sincera. Jamás busca las oportunidades a costa del sufrimiento de los demás. ¿Crees que mientras fui un niño que se fijaba en otras niñas ella se aprovechó de alguna haciendo algo como esto? Jamás. Ella siempre prefería verme feliz con alguna de mis ilusiones que hacerle daño a alguien, aunque se estuviera derrumbando por dentro. La amo más allá del sexo que puedas ofrecerme. La amo porque ella no es, ni será, alguien como tú.

-Pero Arnold, lo que quiero decir es que podemos intentarlo. Si no quieres sexo puedo darte la confianza de que jamás te engañaré con otro. Ella no puede decir eso –Intentó desmentir su argumento.

-Ella no puede decir eso porque ella jamás me engañó –Se dio cuenta de esa revelación –Ella no sería capaz de hacerme algo así porque ella es un torbellino de emociones y no puede mentir. No a mí. Anne, deja ya de intentar justificarte. Acabas de cruzar la barrera de mi paciencia. Rompiste lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida.

-¡Ella no es una diosa, Arnold! Ella es una mujer normal como cualquier otra –Comentó molesta –No sabes las cosas que ha hecho durante estos años. Quizás mientras tú sufrías ella se dio la gran vida, feliz y gloriosa en New York. No es un mártir.

-¿Y los años que yo la hice sufrir? ¿Y cuando la dejé por quedarme en San Lorenzo? ¿Qué hay con eso? Tú no sabes quién es ella. No sabes como es ni lo que ha pasado, y no seré yo quien te lo diga –dijo molesto –Ella para mi es perfecta, es una diosa. Deja de justificar tus acciones con lo que Helga hizo o no hizo en su vida.

-Tú deja de justificarla y hacerme sentir como el ser más despreciable del universo –La morena estaba fastidiada – ¡No he matado a nadie!

-No, no lo hiciste. Lo que hiciste fue romper mi confianza –Le respondió sinceramente –Como la persona que se consideraba tu amigo, quiero decirte que no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mi vida. Como tu jefe, quiero decirte que desocupes tu escritorio, estás despedida. Te voy a pagar el sueldo del mes completo y además tu bono por el tiempo trabajado. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi y no quiero personas en las que no puedo confiar dando vueltas por el bufete. Cruzaste todos los límites y esta vez no te lo dejaré pasar. Tienes hasta medio día para salir de aquí si quieres una carta de recomendación.

La cara de la muchacha era un poema. Estaba pálida, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, una mano cubría su boca y sentía que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Ella sabía que se había pasado desde que él le gritó momentos antes, pero no había dimensionado a que escala había traicionado al hombre que decía amar. Pensó en la posibilidad de decirle que Lila era la que estaba detrás de eso, pero ¿Qué iba a ganar con eso? Él iba a odiarla aún más y tener a la pelirroja como enemiga no era algo que quisiera pues había podido comprobar lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser.

-Arnold, perdóname. Perdóname por todo esto –Dijo llorando –No quería que esto pasara. Perdóname, por favor.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, Anne. Lo siento –Respondió el mirando hacia otro lado –Eras mi amiga y jamás creí que serías capaz de hacerle daño a Helga pensando que así estaría contigo. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero sé que no es lo primero que has hecho –Recordó la carta anónima –Por favor, vete.

-Lo siento Arnold –La chica salió de la oficina llorando. Esa sería la última vez que estuviera allí. El rubio se quedó pensando en que más sería lo que haría la muchacha.

* * *

Helga salía del edificio, luego de haberse quedado largo rato sentada en la recepción junto a su amiga, quien le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla. En ese tiempo no lloró. No quiso llorar. Prefirió guardárselo pues ya había botado muchas lágrimas por su amado cabeza de balón. Cuando estuvo lista, le dijo a Pheobe que su siguiente parada sería la oficina del Sr. Jones. Iba a firmar el divorcio de una vez por todas. No podía seguir alargando aquello. No después de que lo encontró con Anne en esa situación. Estaba furiosa y no podía ocultarlo. Rogó porque no se encontrara con nadie. No quería dar explicaciones de lo que le ocurría. Eso debía guardárselo sólo para ella y su mejor amiga.

Abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que si huía lo suficientemente rápido no habría posibilidad de cruzarse con alguno de los zopencos de la banda. Tal fue su sorpresa al toparse con dos personas que la conocías, y de toda la vida.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí juntos? –Preguntó molesta y siguió caminando –No me respondan, ¡Háganse a un lado! –Dijo pasando en medio de ambos.

Pheobe que iba más atrás gritó – ¡Espérame Hel! ¡Yo tengo las llaves!

-Pheobe ¿Qué le ocurre a Hel? –Preguntó alarmada la menor de los Shortman.

-Hola, no los había visto ¿B…? –Dejó de hablar al notar que su amiga pretendía romper el vidrio de su auto. Comenzó a correr y gritó – ¡Susan, te llamaré más tarde! ¡Debemos tener una reunión urgente! ¡Nos vemos!

-Creo que esas lunáticas ya hicieron esa parte del plan que te comenté –dijo furioso –Debemos hablar con Arnold ahora. No podemos esperar a que Lila se acerque a él.

-Bien, hagámoslo de una vez –ambos entraron al edificio con la mayor rapidez posible.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Anne estaba guardando sus últimas pertenencias en una caja de cartón. Ambos se miraron en silencio sabiendo muy bien el motivo por el cual ella se marchaba. La morena los miró avergonzada mientras trataba de ocultar sus ojos hinchados. La ignoraron y siguieron su camino hasta la oficina del rubio.

* * *

Anne aprovechó que ya había guardado sus cosas y llamó a Lila. Quizás ella podía ayudarla en ese momento. Cuando le respondió el teléfono ella habló.

-Lila, ya hice lo que me pediste y ella nos vio –dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

_-Muy bien, Annie. Eres una chica bastante hábil –rio con satisfacción – ¿Qué pasó luego?_

-Ellos discutieron y él me dijo que todo se acabó entre ellos, pero… –Se calló al recordar lo que ocurrió con ella.

_-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó impaciente._

-Arnold supo que yo había hecho algo. Me dijo que no quería volver a tenerme cerca y me despidió –Dijo volviendo a llorar.

_-¿Él sabe que estamos en esto juntas? –Estaba nerviosa. No podía permitir que su plan se arruine._

-No, no lo sabe. No se lo dije –Respondió con un llanto –Lila, tienes que ayudarme. No puedo perderlo.

_-Ese no es mi asunto, Annie –Sonrió maléficamente –Tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es mi turno de intentarlo. Hasta pronto._

-Pero Lila, tú… –No pudo continuar porque la pelirroja le había cortado. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que ella había sido sólo el títere de la malvada Lila. Tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar sintiéndose como una basura.

* * *

Susan entró intempestivamente a la oficina de su hermano. Él permanecía con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Al sentir que entraba pensó que era su ex-secretaria e iba a decirle algo hasta que se encontró con dos personas mirándolo.

-Arnold, B y yo tenemos algo que decirte –Aseguró la castaña. Su hermano se puso de pie y se afirmó en el escritorio sorprendido.

-¿Tú me enviaste ese anónimo? –Preguntó incrédulo – ¿Tú eres B?

-¿Sorprendido? –El muchacho frente al rubio formó una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores que se han tomado su tiempo y han llegado hasta aquí. Sé que la última vez que actualicé fue hace casi dos meses, pero créanme que tengo un motivo que espero que entiendan._

_La última vez que actualicé fue el día 22 de Diciembre, fecha en la cual dejé algunos tiempos estimados en los cuales subiría los siguientes capítulos. Claro que eso no se cumplió. Me tomé hasta el primero de Enero para pasar las fiestas sin culpa y me dije que esa semana sería en la que empezaría a escribir el capítulo que acaban de leer._

_Bien, para esas fechas me enteré que una tía de mi mamá, que es como mi abuelita, estaba enferma. Fui y la noté bastante mal y con dolores en la espalda que no le pasaban con nada. Un mes antes de eso le habían diagnosticado una bronquitis. A los dos días que había ido a su casa, la hospitalizaron. Con los exámenes que le realizaron, decidieron que era mejor tenerla bajo observación porque no podían detectar nada fuera de lo normal. Cerca de una semana después se puso mal y tuvieron que trasladarla a cuidados intensivos. Durante ese tiempo no tenía la concentración para escribir, y sólo leía las actualizaciones de las personas a las que sigo. Además, era yo la única que estaba más centrada y ayudaba a mis tías -sus hijas- en lo que podía. Hace un mes -19 de enero- Le diagnosticaron un cáncer toráxico, y la madrugada del día 20 falleció mientras dormía._

_Estos no han sido mis mejores días. He presenciado la muerte antes, pero jamás de esta forma. Con los años uno se da cuenta de que la muerte no es como cuando se era pequeño. Y yo, a mis 21 años, puedo asegurar que las cosas no son -ni una pizca- parecidas a lo que tanto tiempo creí. Quizás jamás llegue a dimensionar lo que es el dolor de perder a alguien, porque no es posible, no tiene una medida y es algo que no pasa con un simple "Lo siento", "Resignación", "Entiendo tu dolor", porque nada de eso puede calmarlo. Mucho menos ver sufrir a quienes quieres._

_~Los que parten dejan de sufrir y los que quedamos somos los que -inevitablemente- tenemos que vivir con la pérdida.~_

_Es por eso que he estado alejada de esta historia. No crean que lo hice porque quise hacerlo, pues como pudieron leer, es algo mucho más importante que eso. Espero que puedan comprender._

_Bien, ahora vamos con la historia._

_Este capítulo es diferente a los demás. Si lo notaron, es una síntesis desde la perspectiva de los antagonistas. Revisar y releer lo que ya había escrito me llevó más de lo pensado, pero aquí está y me gustó como quedó._

_Si alguien sospecha quién es la persona que ayuda a Susan en secreto, agradecería que me lo diga. Es bastante divertido interactuar con vosotros c:_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia está llegando a su fin. Tan sólo quedan cuatro capítulos más y un epílogo. El final será medio cerrado. No tengo la intención de poner un punto final a esta historia porque es mi bebé. Es la primera que he escrito sobre Hey Arnold! y también es la primera que he escrito aquí._

_Tengo un proyecto dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero esa historia sólo se llevará a cabo semanas después de haber terminado esta. Si alguien desea que le avise cuando esté publicada, debe avisarme por un review o PM, lo que les acomode._

_**Ahora procederé a contestar los reviews que me han dejado:**_

_**sweet-sol:** Me alegro que hayas disfrutado del capítulo anterior. Me disculpo nuevamente por no haber actualizado y espero que hayas leído mis motivos que expliqué más arriba. Ojalá que este te haya gustado. Un abrazo enorme C:_

_**Maru-chan:** También creo que Lila y Anne son unas estúpidas, en proporciones. No te preocupes, Arnold se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando a su alrededor muy pronto, pues como habrás notado va a recibir ayuda de dos personas -Su hermana y el desconocido- que le abrirán los ojos para enfrentarse a lo que lo rodea. Es taaaaaaan lento que necesita de esa ayuda. Gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Pido disculpas nuevamente por no haber actualizado. Un abrazo enorrrrrrrrrrrme C:_

_**Belld-chan:** Nena! Estoy segura que el doctor te puso dedos nuevos para que puedas escribir 25 rosas -donde, por cierto, quiero matarte- para hacerme distraer un poco de todo esto. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, a mi me encanta la tuya, ya lo sabes! Nos leemos muy muy muy pronto, un abrazo gigaaaaaaaaaaaaante C:_

_**Mixelle:** Cariño! Te he tenido tan abandonada que me da hasta vergüenza escribirte ahora. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. El pobre Arnold, seguirá siendo el pobre Arnold por lo menos un capítulo más antes de poder ser feliz. Después de todo Helga lleva AÑOS esperandolo y sufriendo por las idioteces que él hizo durante su vida -que no son pocas-, pero algunos capítulos más adelante te enterarás. No has actualizado, pero créeme que sigo esperando. Nos leemos pronto y de inmediato te enviaré un PM C:_

_**Guest:** Primero que todo, espero que para la próxima me dejes un nombre para identificarte, persona desconocida y agradable C: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia. Voy a continuarla, no te preocupes. Perdona la demora. Espero que sigas leyendo que ya estamos llegando al final. Un abrazo grande C:_

_**Mechitas:** Cariño, he estado desaparecida, he sido una ingrata de lo peor, lo sé. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que tu tiempo de soltera no te haya hecho olvidarme jaja C: Ojalá que hayas encontrado una media naranja o medio pomelo, o en realidad la fruta que desees. Te envío un besito C:_

_**Ilse:** Amiga! Hace tanto que no nos escribíamos que me parece increíble volver a hacerlo. Hace bastante que no había podido comunicarme contigo, hasta que encontré tu historia mientras vagaba por FF. Espero que hayas leído las notas de autora y puedas entender mi desaparición. No he olvidado nuestro proyecto. A penas termine esta historia comenzamos, ¿Te parece? Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un besito enorme C: Tqm :**_

_**Lebel:** Querida! He sido una desconsiderada al no escribir una respuesta de lo que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo. Leí tu review hace tiempo pero no lo contesté porque, bien, no sé porqué pero lo siento :c Arnold ha sido un estúpido bastante tiempo, pero parece que ya no lo quiere ser más. Si te fijas bien, ya antes de saber lo del mensaje se sentía molesto por tener a Anne dando vueltas cerca de él. Esa es una gran señal. Vimos lo que le ocurrió a la tonta Anne por escuchar a su "amiga" y claramente se dio cuenta de que era un error. Ahora falta muy poco para que Arnold se entere de lo que ocurrió con Lila, ¿Qué va a hacer entonces, si ya perdió a la mujer que amaba? Va a ser difícil. Tengo cuatro capítulos para hacer que se acerquen nuevamente ¿Lo lograré? Ya no tengo idea. Ahora, con respecto a volver a N.Y. City, aún no sé si se irá. Siempre Arnold puede cambiar las cosas ¿No? Pero consideremos que ella tiene su vida allí y en Hillwood las cosas ya no son lo que ella creía. Hace mucho que se fue y quizás es tiempo de dejar todo atrás. Aunque sinceramente no es lo que quiero para ella, pero bueno, mis musas se molestan si no las escucho y todo depende de ellas en el momento de definir los destinos de todos en esta historia. Créeme que Arnold se va a enterar de la reunión de Helga con Mark, ahora la cosa está en el COMO. Todo en esta historia tiene un porqué y estamos muy próximos a descubrir las respuestas. Me alegro de que siempre me sigas leyendo. Me encanta que digas que adoras mi historia. Y me fascina que digas que soy una de tus favoritas. Ya sabes que eres una de las mías. Yo también lloraré cuando se termine tu historias, pero sé que aún le queda mucho por descubrir así que por el momento estoy tranquila -casi- por la forma en que la desarrollas. Gracias por leerme y por dejarme un comentario. Un beso enorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrme C:_

_Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que lee mi historia, de los que se da el tiempo de comentar, los que le dan folloy y favorite. Para mi es un honor que se den el tiempo de entrar a leerme._

_Me despido dándoles muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora, y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final. _

_**Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos y los quiero mucho!**_

_P.D: ¿Es tan misterioso, el personaje misterioso que espía a Lila?_


	20. Antes de una boda

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. A excepcion de los creados por mí para este fanfic._

**Capítulo XX.- ****Antes de una boda**

* * *

Aclaraciones antes de la lectura:

Éste capítulo se dividirá en tres partes pues inició como sólo un capítulo que se extendió demasiado y cambiarlo no sería justo. Las siguientes partes serán publicadas entre hoy y el lunes; no es seguro un día pero entre los antes mencionados será.

Dicho esto, leed con libertad. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Parte I: Oculto_

_-Miércoles-_

Decir que Arnold estaba sorprendido era poco. Estaba anonadado. No había palabras que explicaran su asombro, pues jamás creyó que alguien como él podría haberle enviado un anónimo para advertirle de algo que ni siquiera el sabía.

-¿Qué esperabas, hermano? ¿A un duende? –Susan rodó los ojos y observó al rubio que no lograba salir de la impresión –No te quedes ahí tragando moscas. ¡Di algo!

-Lo siento –Dijo algo avergonzado –Es que yo… Él... ¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?

-Creo que será mejor que yo se lo diga –Dijo el muchacho que se escondía tras sus lentes, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello color trigo –Yo te envié el anónimo, Arnie. Hay cosas que debes saber. Y tiene que ser ahora.

-¿Pero tú? –Estaba confundido. Se dejó caer en su silla y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo –Brian, ¿Por qué el anónimo?

-Brainy lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí –Respondió Susan –No podía decírtelo nada más. No ibas a creernos. Contigo todo tiene que ser un misterio para que pongas atención.

-Su tiene razón, Arnold –Secundó el muchacho – ¿Qué ibas a pensar si te decía lo que estaba ocurriendo sin tener pruebas? Eras capaz de acusar a Helga de que ella me envió a decírtelo. No lo ibas a creer.

-¿Pruebas de qué? Claro, si puedo saberlo –El sarcasmo se había apoderado de la voz del rubio. No es que Arnold sea alguien que utiliza esa actitud a menudo. No. Es sólo que la situación parecía digna de película de acción. Por alguna razón le recordó cuando salvó el vecindario con ayuda de Gerald y Helga – ¿Y bien?

-Arnold, tú leíste el anónimo –Respondió Brian inclinándose sobre el escritorio –Te advertí que tuvieras los ojos abiertos porque alguien te quería usar ¿No?

El rubio lo pensó por un momento y suspiró dejando caer su cabeza contra la superficie caoba frente a él –Sí. El anónimo decía que alguien quería dañar a quienes amaba y que ensuciarían mi imagen.

-¿Y qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –Preguntó su hermana –Porque supongo que Hel no se marchó echa una furia porque si. Ella tenía un motivo ¿Verdad?

-Ajá –Respondió sin levantar la cabeza –Anne…

-Se te lanzó encima justo antes de que aparezca Hel –Dijo el, ya no jadeante, Brian. El rubio se tensó –Abrió su blusa, se levantó la falda, te besó, quería sexo… ¿Me equivoco?

Arnold levantó la cabeza y lo miró. ¿Por qué Brainy sabía eso? –No, Brian. Fue exactamente lo que pasó. ¿Cómo lo…?

-¿Sabe? –Completó su hermana. Ella frunció el ceño altamente molesta – ¿Es que acaso eras el único ciego que no se daba cuenta la clase de perra que era _Annie_? –Se burló su hermana –Eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta.

-Bien, quiero saber lo que ocurre y quiero saberlo ahora –Exigió Arnold – ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben lo que pasó? Fue hace menos de una hora.

-Eso, hermanito, lo sabemos desde anoche –Declaró Susan. La cara de Arnold era un poema. La confusión y la duda eran evidentes.

-Nuestra intención era advertirte, pero no sabíamos que darían el golpe hoy –Aseguró el muchacho de cabellos trigueños –Lo siento realmente.

-¿Darían? –Dijo aún más confundido el rubio – ¿De quienes hablan?

-B, creo que deberías mostrárselo ahora –Brian asintió ante la sugerencia de Susan y sacó de su bolsillo un par de fotografías y una grabadora.

-Aquí –señaló la fotografía –Están '_quienes_'. Y aquí –Le tendió la grabadora –Está '_el que_'.

Arnold tomó la fotografía y pudo observar claramente a Lila y Anne absortas en una charla. Miles de veces había tenido ese tipo de pruebas en sus manos mientras preparaba sus casos, miles de veces había tenido que contratar a alguien que se las lleve. Entonces lo entendió.

-Eres un detective privado –Comentó como si fuera una novedad, aunque sólo fuera para él.

-El mejor de todos –Respondió con una sonrisa ganadora –Nadie pensaría que un chico como yo podría hacer ese trabajo. Pregúntale a Hel si opina lo mismo. Ella sabe que tengo un talento innato para esto. Cada prueba que te presente es real.

-Entonces ellas… –Intentó decir el rubio, más fue detenido por su hermana.

-Antes de que saques conclusiones estúpidas –Le dejó la grabadora en sus manos –Es mejor que lo escuches de sus propias bocas.

-Debes escucharlo todo, Arnie –Le aconsejó el muchacho –Vas a oír muchas cosas que tienes que saber para entender lo que ha estado ocurriendo. Nosotros ya lo oímos. Así que no te preocupes que estaremos aquí hasta que termine –Se acomodó en su asiento y lo observó con sus ojos cafés, esperando alguna reacción.

Arnold jugueteó con la grabadora entre sus dedos para juntar el valor suficiente. Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que su hermana –quien lo miraba ceñuda- se lanzara a golpearlo. Presionó lentamente el botón y comenzó a reproducirse una grabación.

"_Todo empezó hace un tiempo atrás__ cuando me encontré a la perra de Helga en el centro comercial" _–La voz de Lila inundó la oficina. Al parecer tenía mucho que entender.

* * *

Llevaban varios minutos en la misma situación. Helga tomaba la manilla del auto para abrir la puerta y la soltaba. Eso estaba poniendo de los nervios a su mejor amiga.

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó la oriental. Dejó su tranquilidad de lado para dar por terminada esa situación -¡Tú y yo sabemos que no quieres firmar ese maldito papel!

-Pero debo hacerlo, Pheobs –Respondió con suavidad para calmar a su amiga que pocas veces perdía la paciencia. La miró con los ojos vidriosos – ¡Tú no lo viste con ella encima!

-¡Entonces hazlo de una vez! –Por primera vez ignoró el llanto de su amiga. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se estiró para alcanzar la manilla y abrió la puerta – ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Si eso cambia algo, si hace que vuelvas a ser quien eras, hazlo! –Suspiró y tranquilizó su respiración –Tienes que detener esto en algún punto, Hel. Sabes que lo que pasó es parte del plan de ellas para separarlos. ¡No eres estúpida! –Volvió a gritar – ¡Maldición! ¡Sólo mírate! ¡Has pasado llorando más tiempo las últimas semanas que toda tu vida! ¡Debe parar!

-Lo sé, Pheobs. ¡Lo sé! –Le aseguró – ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que sea fácil! ¡Y sí, tienes razón! ¡Es un maldito plan! –Sus lágrimas caían. Notó que algunas personas miraban dentro del auto, por lo que cerró la puerta – ¡El que sea un plan no quita que él haya caído en él! ¡La estaba besando!

-¡¿Estás segura de eso?! ¡¿Eh?! –Preguntó sin tacto – ¡¿Estás segura de que él la besó?!

-No pero… –La interrumpió.

-¡Nada! ¡No lo viste! –La apuntó con el dedo – ¡Tú viste sólo una parte!

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! –Contestó molesta – ¡Sé lo que vi! ¡Pero aún así debo hacerlo!

-¡Entonces sal del maldito auto de una vez! –Golpeó el volante – ¡Esto ya me superó! ¡Ambos están comportándose como idiotas! ¡Tú más que nadie!

-¡¿Yo?! –La rubia rio falsamente – ¡Yo no me besé con una perra!

-¡Para! –Ordenó su amiga – ¡Deja ya de lamentarte por eso! ¡Si quieres divorciarte y no luchar, hazlo, pero deja de hacer que todos sientan pena de ti! ¡Vas a ser madre, tienes que madurar!

-Pheobe… –murmuró completamente afectada. Su amiga tenía razón. Ella realmente no había luchado ni siquiera una vez, sólo había aceptado lo que le ocurría aún sabiendo todo lo que tramaba Lila.

-Estás huyendo, Hel –La voz de Pheobe se volvió suave –Sabemos que estás huyendo, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Estás aceptando dejar a Arnold muy fácilmente. Es el chico que has amado toda tu vida y el padre de tu bebé así, como si no importara. Hace tan sólo unos decías que si firmabas el divorcio era para verlo feliz, pero su felicidad sólo está contigo.

-Por eso debo hacerlo –Respondió mirando al frente –Si él me sigue amando después de haber firmado ese papel; si lo sigue intentando una vez que estemos separados, sólo así valdrá la pena.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó buscando la mirada de su amiga –Es lo mismo que huir, Hel. Ni siquiera tú puedes creer en eso. Sabes que estás tomando el camino fácil. Quieres huir como hace cinco años porque tienes miedo de no poder con eso. Prefieres hacer como que nunca pasó.

-Lo sé –Suspiró y la observó –Pero es lo mejor que tengo ahora.

-No, no es lo mejor –Negó con seguridad –Lo mejor que tienes es ese bebé que está creciendo allí –Señaló su vientre –Esa es la razón más importante para pensar bien lo que debes hacer. Dime, ¿Arnold sería un buen padre?

-Claro que será un buen padre, Pheobs –Declaró Helga –Será el mejor padre de este mugroso mundo.

-Entonces se lo dirás –Bien. Por lo menos su amiga había logrado sacarle esa respuesta –Al menos estás siendo consciente con el bienestar del bebé. Ahora dime, ¿Vas a divorciarte? ¿Vas a dejar atrás la posibilidad de darle a tu bebé un hogar normal, una familia?

-Mi bebé va a crecer en un hogar normal –Frunció el ceño –El que me divorcie o no, no me impedirá darle una familia feliz. Sabes que Arnold no dejará que su hijo sufra.

-No, no lo hará –Suspiró. Ella siempre supo eso. Es su mejor amigo, después de todo –Tampoco quiere dejarte.

-No –Esa fue la respuesta de la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás –No se si debo hacerlo.

-Tienes que decidirte, Hel –La oriental le acarició el brazo. Su amiga abrió un ojo por un instante y le regaló una sonrisa –Si te divorcias seguirás huyendo de tu felicidad. Si no lo haces es probable que también huyas. Sea cual sea tu decisión seguiré estando allí.

-Gracias Pheobs –La rubia se enderezó en su asiento y la miró con una sonrisa –Voy a hacerlo –Dijo de pronto. La tristeza era notable en ella –Aunque haya sido Lila la que nos empujo a esto, tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Tú me lo dijiste, Pheobs. Tengo que detenerme. No podemos seguir haciéndonos daño.

-Él no se detendrá –La tomó de la mano.

-Espero que no lo haga –Se mordió el labio –Quizás después tengamos una oportunidad.

-Muy bien, Hel –La oriental decidió cambiar de tema. Esa conversación había dado tantos giros que no quería saber hasta que punto iban a llegar – ¿Vamos?

-De acuerdo –Helga agradeció en silencio que su amiga haya detenido la conversación. No quería dudar más sobre esa decisión. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Se ajustó el bolso y salió del carro.

Pheobe tomó sus cosas y sacó la llave del encendido. Se miró al espejo y antes de salir. Su pensamiento le repetía una y otra vez si su amiga estaba en lo correcto, pero eso ya no importaba porque debía respetar lo que decidiera.

-Me pregunto si otra novia tendrá que pasar por esto antes de una boda –El golpeteo en la ventanilla hizo que girara y viera a su amiga con lentes de sol para disimular sus ojos hinchados. Sonrió –Creo que no –Se respondió a si misma mientras salía del auto y ponía la alarma.

Aún les quedaba una larga tarde y una visita a cierta pelirroja con la que tenían que arreglar cuentas.

* * *

Arnold dio inicio por tercera vez a la cinta. Aún no podía creer lo que oía. Miró a Brian y a Susan, que esperaban otra reacción de él.

"-_Mi vida parecía ser perfecta hasta la tarde de ayer cuando supe que Mark le había contado todo a mi papá. Es por eso que debemos actuar con rapidez, Annie, porque no podemos permitir que esa perra se quede con Arnold. No lo merece. Tienes que hacer que ella vaya a su oficina de alguna forma, y justo ahí vas a pedirle a Arnold que te de lo que te has ganado. Llevas mucho tiempo esperando a que él te vea._

_-Pero el la ama. Jamás querrá estar conmigo, Lila._

_-¡Debes hacerlo! Sólo un tonto rechazaría tener sexo con una chica guapa como tú. Sólo ponte la ropa adecuada y cuando sea el momento enseñas un poco más. Eso será suficiente para tengas a Arnold comiendo de tu mano._

_-¿Y ella debe vernos?_

_-¿Estás escuchando lo que digo? ¡Maldición! Tienes que hacer que ella vaya y calculas entrar en acción momentos antes. Si lo logras, él te tomará allí sobre su escritorio. ¡La fantasía de todo hombre! Tendrás el placer de sentirlo dentro de ti. Te lo has ganado. Ella no debería tener ese derecho._

_-No, ella ni siquiera debería soñar con tenerlo cerca. ¡Es una estúpida! No puedo permitir que pasen juntos una noche más. Primero muerta a que Helga vuelva a tocarlo._

Un largo silencio se instaló nuevamente en la oficina. Los ruidos silvestres se escuchaban en la grabación. Claro, lo que seguiría no era el paraíso.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás?_

_-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? _

_-No me dirás que te da miedo ¿O si? Ya es muy tarde para que te arrepientas._

_-Está bien, lo haré por Arnie. Lo hago sólo para que me ame._

_-Claro que lo hará, Anne. Bien, ahora me voy. Espero mañana tener buenas noticias sobre el plan. La zorra Pataki no se quedará con Arnold._"

Arnold volvió a retroceder la grabación. Tenía que escucharlo nuevamente. Lo que oía no podía ser verdad. Iba a iniciar de nuevo la grabación pero su hermana le arrebató la grabadora antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Detente! –Le gritó molesta. Ella ya estaba asqueada. No iba a soportar escuchar eso una vez más – ¡Es demasiado!

-¡¿Qué es demasiado?! –Arnold explotó. Ahí estaba la reacción que Brainy y Susan estaban esperando – ¡Es una maldita locura! ¡Voy a matar a Lila! –Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de su oficina.

-¡No, espera! –Brian lo detuvo antes de que pudiera moverse. El rubio luchaba por soltarse. Se sentía molesto, frustrado. Todo el tiempo había sido un ciego. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero eso no le impidió empujar a Brian y hacerlo caer – ¡Carajos, Arnold! –Le gritó desde el suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza por el golpe que se había dado contra el sofá.

Susan estaba en la puerta y cuando su hermano se acercó ella lo golpeó en el rostro con el puño, haciéndolo caer. Ese golpe no se lo esperaba – ¡Detente! ¡Maldición! –Presionó una mano con la otra para minimizar el dolor.

-¡Su! –El rubio se alarmó al ver la mano de su hermana hincharse. Se puso de pie –Déjame ver tu mano.

-¡Aléjate! –Ella estaba molesta –Ayuda a B.

Arnold no se había percatado de que su amigo seguía en el suelo. Cuando lo vio mirarlo con el ceño fruncido se sintió avergonzado. Él sólo había intentado evitar que cometa una locura y por eso lo lanzó sin fijarse donde podía caer. Se acercó hasta él y le tendió una mano que aceptó sin dejar de sobarse el lugar donde ya aparecía un chichón.

-Lo siento –La culpa era palpable en su voz –No debí actuar así. Iré por hielo.

-¡No! –Dijo su hermana aún molesta desde el umbral de la puerta –Iré yo. No voy a correr el riesgo de que te escapes a matar gente por allí –Salió de la oficina furiosa. Era casi ver a Helga en sus tiempos de preparatoria.

Brian se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes del arrebato de Arnold y se rio. No había un motivo especial por el cual reírse, pero ver a Arnold con la cara enrojecida y comenzando a inflamarse, él con un chichón enorme y Susan con la mano hinchada, era -en su totalidad- una situación ridícula. Arnold comprendió su risa y se contagió de ella. Ambos se carcajeaban fuertemente.

Un momento después, Susan regresó con una bolsa de hielo en su mano hinchada y dos en la otra, y se sorprendió de encontrarlos riendo. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que jamás llegaría a entender de los chicos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo con el ceño fruncido –No le veo la gracia a esto.

Los chicos la miraron en silencio por unos segundos y volvieron a estallar en risas. Eso molestó aún más a la castaña. Se paró a un costado del escritorio.

-Idiotas –Dijo antes de arrojarles una bolsa a cada uno en la cara. Ellos no detuvieron su risa.

Susan se acomodó en el sofá poniendo el hielo sobre su mano. Los miró nuevamente y notó las lágrimas de saliendo de ese par. Rodó los ojos y volteó para el lado contrario. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Que estupidez –Murmuró sonriente.

* * *

El sr. Jones puso el sobre manila frente a Helga. Ella lo tomó con las manos temblorosas y comenzó a leerlo. Pheobe cruzaba miradas con el hombre regordete, sabiendo que pensaban igual. Ella no quería hacerlo, pero se empeñaba en mentirse.

-Bien, señora Shortman. Ya lo revisé –Señaló el documento –y creo que todo esta en orden. Shortman agradeció el que no haya querido poner en venta la casa.

-¿Arnold estuvo aquí? –Preguntó sorprendida la rubia –Pensé que sólo lo enviaría.

-No, él estuvo aquí y lo trajo personalmente –Aseguró el abogado –Quería saber las razones de su decisión, pero ya sabe que no puedo decírselo a menos que me autorice.

-Entiendo –Respondió ella comenzando a fantasear de los verdaderos motivos tras esa visita –Supongo que debe estar ansioso de que salga este divorcio pronto.

-No, no lo está realmente –Respondió nuevamente –La verdad se veía notablemente decepcionado. Triste, si me lo preguntas –Analizó su reacción. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego intentó disimularlo mirando a su amiga. Él sonrió –No es que me interese, Helga, pero ¿Están seguros de esto?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia –Respondió verdaderamente ofendida. No quería sonar altanera pero la había tomado por sorpresa –Lo siento –dijo cuando comprendió su ofensa –Es sólo que su pregunta está algo fuera de lugar. Si no estuviéramos seguros no estaríamos en esta situación ¿No?

-No te disculpes, Helga –Pidió el hombre que observaba como ella comenzaba a sobar su brazo. Ocultó su sonrisa. Si ella no estaba segura, su mentado alumno aún tenía una oportunidad. Vio que la oriental curvó levemente la comisura de los labios hacia arriba y suspiró. Ella debía haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él –Ya sabe el procedimiento. Debe firmar en los lugares que destaqué con los papeles verdes, poner su nombre donde están los azules y su número de identificación en los morados.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó Helga saliendo de sus pensamientos. Vio que el hombre le señalaba el documento con una sonrisa amable y todo pareció encajar – ¡Ah, si! –Tomó el bolígrafo que el señor le extendía y procedió a rellenar los espacios en blanco, no sin antes posar su mirada en la firma o el nombre de Arnold, que encontraba cada tanto en el documento. Una vez que terminó le extendió el bolígrafo y el acta al hombre –Listo.

-Muy bien, Helga –Recibió todo. Guardó de inmediato el documento en el sobre y acomodó el lápiz en una lapicera sobre el escritorio –Esto será rápido. En un periodo de entre siete y quince días saldrá la aprobación. La copia de esta llegará a la dirección que dejaste. Una vez que el proceso se inicia no hay manera de detenerlo y…

-No quiero detenerlo –Respondió automáticamente. Ella simplemente quería que todo acabe rápido –Lo siento –Se disculpó por la interrupción.

-Descuida –Se aclaró la garganta y continuó –Como te decía, una vez que el proceso se inicia no se detiene y cuando el juez ponga su firma todo será legal. Enviaré al mensajero de inmediato para que le entregue los papeles firmados a Shortman. Él los ingresará mañana y desde ahí debes contar los días que antes mencioné, ¿Entendiste? –Ella asintió sin prestar verdadera atención –Bien, entonces creo que eso es todo.

-Gracias –Ella intentó sonreír pero no lo hizo realmente. Le estrechó la mano –Hasta luego, y gracias nuevamente.

-No hay de qué –Respondió él mientras la veía caminar –Helga. Lo olvidaba. Tu padre debe venir esta tarde. Si lo vez ¿Puedes recordárselo?

-¿Mi padre? ¿Y que tiene mi padre que tratar aquí? –Ella se asustó. No quería que su padre se enterara de que había estado casada. Al menos no de momento.

-Cosas del negocio, ya sabes –Él se encogió de hombros –Conoces a Bob. Siempre ha sido desconfiado.

-Si, si. Claro, que si –Ella rio nerviosa y volvió a sobar su brazo –Eh, adiós.

-Hasta pronto, Helga –Él se despidió y tachó el nombre de la rubia de su lista de citas del día.

* * *

Arnold respiró varias veces antes de hablar. Brainy hizo lo mismo.

-¿Se cansaron? Pobrecitos –La voz de Susan era mordaz –Tenemos algo que resolver aquí ¿Recuerdan?

-Su tiene razón, Arnold –Agregó Brian sosteniendo su bolsa de hielo en la cabeza –Tenemos que actuar rápido. No sé que más podemos esperar de Lila. Si amas a Helga debes protegerla porque no sabemos que es lo que Lila hará después.

-Si, Arnie –Comentó Susan levantándose del sillón y caminando por la oficina –Ahora que Anne ya no le sirve y que Mark no la ayudará se va a desesperar. Helga no puede sufrir más. Debes protegerla porque… –Susan sabía que Helga no podía seguir sufriendo más pero no podía decírselo – ¡Porque debes hacerlo y ya!

-Debes hacerlo porque la amas –Brian le dio una mirada a Susan de casi-le-dices-todo –Y si Lila está cerca, Helga jamás podrá ser feliz.

-Es fácil para ustedes decirlo –Respondió el rubio mientras cambiaba de posición el hielo de su rostro –No es a ustedes a quien encontró con una chica encima.

-No, pero tampoco somos su esposo –Dijo su hermana.

-Ex-esposo –la corrigió con tristeza –Para esta hora ella ya debe haber firmado ese papel. Es mi culpa. Debí haber tenido los ojos abiertos cuando me enviaste ese anónimo.

-No te lamentes ahora –Lo regañó el trigueño –Debes actuar, y ya. Gerald te ayudará. También creo que deberías hablar con Mark.

-¿Para que voy a hablar con él? –Arnold frunció el ceño –Siempre ha sido aliado de Lila en esto.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste en la cinta? –Dijo su hermana furiosa agitando frente a él la grabadora –Ella lo manipuló. Desde que estaban en preparatoria lo ha hecho. Él simplemente ha sido un estúpido. Sería lo mismo que yo te obligara a que me ayudes a tener una cita con Lorenzo.

-Lo hiciste –Recordó él.

-¿Ves? Es lo mismo –Señaló ella.

-Ayer en la mañana ella hizo un escandalo en el restaurant. Fue y destruyó varias cosas –Agregó el chico de cabellos claros –Quiso golpearlo con una botella y agredió a una chica. Investigué bien. No la soporta. Además se reunió con Helga anoche.

-¿Con MI Helga? –El rubio se sorprendió –Eso no es verdad porque…

-Si, si lo es –Respondió su hermana –Después de que te fuiste con Gerald ella se encerró en su cuarto y luego de un rato salió a encontrarse con él. No sé que le habrá dicho pero ella regresó furiosa. Estoy segura que le contó lo que te dijimos. Hace varias semanas la ha estado llamando diciéndole que necesita hablar con ella. Lo sabes.

-Ahora que lo mencionas –Recordó el rubio –Un par de veces la llamó cuando estaba conmigo. Quizás él quería advertirle desde el principio.

-Exacto –Comentó Brian –Él quería decírselo hace tiempo. Ve al restaurant y habla con él. Yo seguiré vigilando a Lila mientras tanto.

-Yo cuidaré a Helga –agregó Susan –Le pediré a Pheobs que me ayude. Y tú –Señaló a Brainy –Debes venir conmigo. Tenemos que hablar con ella. Eres uno de sus mejores amigos y por lo menos intentaremos convencerla de que no haga una locura con Lila. Sabes que las pruebas sólo aumentarían su ira.

-Yo las guardaré. Pueden servir para algo –Agregó Arnold. Mientras ponía la grabadora y las fotos en un cajón bajo llave, el teléfono de su hermana comenzó a sonar.

La castaña buscó en su bolso hasta que dio con el aparato que vibraba y sonaba. Miró la pantalla y sonrió.

-Es Pheobs. Es la oportunidad perfecta B –Comentó mientras apretaba el botón para aceptar la llamada –Que hay, nena.

_-En realidad hay bastante –Respondió algo cansada –Necesitamos hablar. ¿Tienes tiempo para almorzar?_

-Es una idea grandiosa –Sonrió –Pero estoy con B ¿Puede venir?

_-Claro, lo necesitamos –Pheobe agradeció que no tuviera que llamarlo, como era su plan inicial –Nos dirigimos al Chez Pierre. Dentro de diez minutos estaremos allí._

-Perfecto –Vio la mirada de su hermano y no pudo evitarlo – ¿Cómo está?

_Pheobe volteó hacia su amiga que miraba ensimismada hacia la calle, ignorando la conversación –Mal –Fue la escueta respuesta. No quería que Helga se diera cuenta que hablaban de ella –Es demasiado para un solo día. Aun queda lo peor._

-¿Lo peor? –La mente de Susan comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora y la respuesta llegó como una epifanía –La prueba final del vestido.

-_Exacto, cariño –Suspiró –Tenemos que evitar que esto se salga más de control. La matará si no lo hacemos._

-Maldita Lila –Gruñó la castaña –Esta tarde se enfrentará a la ira de todas nosotras. Creo que es hora de que Rhonda se entere de… –Miró a su hermano. Sabía que no podía decir bebé así que evitó comentar algo –ESO.

_-Ajá, ella debe saberlo –Pheobe entendió el cambio de actitud de la chica. Ella también era amiga del rubio – ¿Puedes pasármelo?_

-¿Estás segura? –Susan dudaba de lo que diría la oriental. Ella comprendía la molestia de todos, pero ella ya sabía la verdad completa.

_-Somos amigos –Miró la reacción de la rubia pero no notó que hablaba de él._

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego –Se acercó a su hermano y le entregó el teléfono –Quiere hablarte.

-¿A mi? –Arnold se extrañó. No quería que ella le gritara por lo que había pasado. Ella era una de sus mejores amigas.

-No, al duende que baila en tu cerebro –Rodó los ojos – ¡Claro que a ti, idiota!

El rubio tomó el teléfono con las manos que comenzaban a sudar -¿Pheobs?

_-Debo decir que no estoy orgullosa de lo que pasó –Lo regañó –Pero sé que debes tener una explicación razonable y no que te gusta ese tipo de situaciones._

-Sabes que jamás he estado con otra mujer que no sea Hel –Se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Brian y Susan sobre él –Fue un plan.

_-Lo sabemos –Respondió su amiga –Pero no cree que tu actitud con ella haya sido parte del plan._

-¿Lo saben? –Preguntó sorprendido ¿Quién más estaba enterado de eso?

_-Claro que sí –La oriental frunció el ceño –Aún no has respondido sobre la actitud._

-Ella se me tiró encima un instante antes que Hel entre por la puerta –Suspiró –Lo juro.

_-Te creo. No podrías hacer algo así y sentirte bien luego –Sonrió –En la noche te daré noticias._

-Se molestará contigo –Le recordó –Te necesita.

_-¿Para que está tu mejor amigo? Siempre es una buena excusa una cerveza –Susurró para que su amiga no oiga._

-Eres la mejor –Agradeció – ¿Y ella? ¿Cómo está?

_-Terrible –Apretó el volante con las manos._

-Es mi culpa –Dijo el rubio golpeando el escritorio con su frente.

_-Lo es –Ella podía concederse decirle la verdad –Pero sabrás arreglarlo. Tendrás ayuda._

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor? -Agradecería esa ayuda.

_-Si, lo hiciste –sonrió –Pero gracias de todas formas, siempre es lindo escucharlo._

_-Pheobs, corta de una vez. Muero de hambre –La voz apagada de la rubia se coló por el teléfono llenando los oídos de Arnold. Lo hizo sentir aún más culpable._

_-Bien, debo colgar –Estacionó el auto –Tranquilidad. Todo saldrá bien. Adiós._

-Gracias Phebs –Suspiró –Adiós.

Así terminó la llamada. Levantó apenas la cabeza para devolverle el teléfono a su hermana y golpeó nuevamente el escritorio. Brian y Susan se miraron por unos momentos sin saber que hacer. No había nada que pudieran decir, que remediara lo sucedido esa mañana.

-Estoy bien –El rubio utilizó la frase de Eugene al sentir las miradas fijas en él –Váyanse o llegarán tarde.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó su hermana. Ella estaba preocupada.

-Si –Respondió.

-Yo puedo quedarme, si quieres –Consultó Brian. No podía dejar a su amigo en ese estado.

-No –Contestó.

-¡Arnold! –Dijo con reproche su hermana – ¡Levanta la cabeza o llamaré a mamá y le diré lo que pasó con Anne! ¡Sabes que ella vendrá si le digo!

Arnold sopesó la posibilidad de que su madre aparezca en ese momento. Si ella iba le gritaría. Si le gritaba lo regañaría. Si lo regañaba lloraría. Si lloraba ella gritaría más. Si gritaba se suicidaría. Definitivamente era mejor mirar a su hermana por lo menos un instante.

-¡Shortman! –Volvió a gritar su hermana –Estoy tomando el teléfono para marcarle.

-Bien, bien –Levantó la cabeza y la miró –Listo, levanté la cabeza ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora te pondrás el saco e irás por respuestas –Su hermana golpeó la superficie del escritorio –Vas a ir donde Mark a averiguar todo. ¿Entendido?

-Y nosotros debemos irnos al Chez Pierre antes de que Helga venga a arrancarnos la cabeza –Recordó Brian.

-Correcto –Asintió Susan –Y nos darás un aventón hasta allá –Le dijo a su hermano.

-Bien –Gruñó Arnold mientras se ponía el saco y guardaba sus llaves en el bolsillo.

* * *

Bob Pataki estafa furioso. Había hablado con su abogado sobre ciertos temas legales del emporio hace sólo unos momentos, y en un descuido de este había alcanzado a leer el nombre de su hija en esa lista.

-Discúlpame, Bob, pero no puedo decirte lo que hacía Helga aquí. No es profesional de mi parte. Debes entender que… –Se justificó el abogado ante la mirada asesina de hombre.

-¡No! –Gruñó el patriarca Pataki – ¡Tienes que decirme lo que hacía mi hija aquí!

-No puedo, ya te lo dije –Respondió el hombre –Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo.

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡Tú puedes decírmelo, Stephan! –Llamó por el nombre del pila al abogado – ¡Es tu deber!

-Bob, cálmate –Le ordenó –Y no, no te lo diré. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Por más que insistas, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.

-¡Eres un maldito! –Le gritó Bob poniéndose de pie – ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres si no me dices esto?!

-¡Jamás hablé de temas profesionales -de alguien más- contigo! –Alzó la voz – ¡No puedes exigirme que lo haga! ¡Ella es mayor de edad y sabe lo que hace!

-¡Ella es mi hija y debo saberlo! –Respondió. Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada del hombre se rindió – ¡Sabes que lo sabré!

-No de mi boca –Sonrió –Espero que nos veamos el sábado. Hace mucho no jugamos un buen partido de golf. Deberíamos aprovechar que estás en la ciudad para reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Cierra la boca, Stephan! –Caminó hasta la puerta gruñendo y antes de salir se volteó con el ceño fruncido – ¡Te llamaré para un juego, sucio sinvergüenza!

-Hasta el sábado, perdedor –Respondió divertido al hombre que había salido por la puerta. Esta vez le había ganado a Bob Pataki.

* * *

Brian y Susan había entrado al restaurant luego de hacer prometer a Arnold que iría donde Mark de inmediato. Buscaron con la mirada y encontraron de inmediato la cabellera rubia de Helga, por lo que se dirigieron hacia allá.

-Siento la tardanza –Se disculpó Susan –Tuvimos un ligero problema en el camino.

-No se preocupen –Respondió Pheobe con una sonrisa –Aún no hemos ordenado.

-Lo hubiéramos hecho si hubieran llegado antes –Helga rodó los ojos y les sonrió –Me alegro de que hayan llegado, perdedores.

-Es obvio que te alegres –Respondió Brian sonriente –Es porque me amas.

-¿Vas a empezar con eso? –Ella le golpeo el brazo –Supéralo, amigo.

-Jamás terminaste oficialmente conmigo, Helga –Se quejó –Aún somos novios, recuérdalo.

-Bien, Brian –Ella se puso seria –Debemos terminar.

-Lo sentimos, en este momento la persona a quién intenta contactar no está disponible. Por favor, inténtelo más tarde –Respondió con diversión el muchacho.

-¿Ven? –Helga le comentó a las chicas que reían –Ha sido así por los últimos ocho años. Siempre que quiero terminar él hace lo mismo. ¡Por tu culpa he sido bígama!

-No te quejes, sabes que soy tu novio favorito –Sonrió con cariño –Es por eso que no terminas conmigo.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! –Le sonrió y lo abrazó –Siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor.

-Por algo soy tu mejor amigo –rio con suavidad y le acarició el cabello –Pero no se lo digan a Gerald –bromeó.

Y era cierto. Brian se convirtió hace muchos años en el mejor amigo de Helga. Justo en la época en que Arnold estaba en San Lorenzo ellos se hicieron amigos -y aunque intentaron tener una relación, que no duró- eso perduró en el tiempo. Gerald había ocupado el título de mejor amigo en vista que era el novio de su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de su novio, pero ese lugar le correspondía a él y sólo a él.

-¡Que tierna escena! –Comentó Rhonda sentándose junto a Helga. Había llegado justo en ese instante –Los fenómenos siempre unidos ¿No?

-¡La princesa nos honra con su llegada! –Bromeó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar –Debe ser el día en que recibas tus alas por tu buena acción.

-Cállate, Pataki –sonrió – ¿Van a explicarme a que se debe este código rojo? –Miró las caras, expectante.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos de silencio y nadie decía nada. El rostro de Helga parecía un gran mar de decepción y dolor. Nadie se atrevía a explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo; nadie debía decirle más que Helga. Rhonda comenzó a impacientarse por la extraña actitud de todos.

-Están asustándome, ¿Van a decir algo? –Notó que todo giraba en torno a la rubia – ¿Helga?

-Rhonda –Suspiró. Ella jamás la llamaba por su nombre a menos que sea algo realmente importante –Espero que te tomes esta noticia con calma. Tú también Brian. Aunque supongo que Su ya te habrá adelantado algo –El asintió suavemente mientras Rhonda esperaba la bomba explotar –Bien, no se alarmen, pero tengo un secreto. Es algo complicado y…

-¡Dilo de una vez! –Esa era Rhonda perdiendo la paciencia.

-Cálmate, Rhonda –Pidió la siempre paciente Pheobe –Luego tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para enloquecer.

-Déjala Pheobs, prefiero que libere su tensión ahora y no luego. No quiero que me grite –Tomó aire y lo dijo rápidamente –VoyatenerunhijodeArnoldyélno losabe.

Rhonda permaneció en silencio y Brian le tomó la mano en señal de comprensión. Helga agradeció que se encontraran en una mesa de esquina, porque sabía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Rhonda que aún no procesaba la información.

-VoyatenerunhijodeArnoldyélno losabe.

-Más lento, por favor.

-¡Ash! –La rubia chasqueó la lengua –Voy a tener un hijo de Arnold, y él no lo sabe.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Rhonda haciendo que todos volteen a verla. Ella sonrió avergonzada y el mundo volvió a sus asuntos.

-Eso es lo que quería evitar, Pheobs –Dijo la rubia refiriéndose a la reacción de su amiga –Lo que oíste, Lloyd. Voy a tener un bebé –Sonrió con tristeza –Y él no lo sabe.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Rhonda le acarició suavemente el hombro – ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Rhonda, nena –Llamó su atención Susan –Tú y yo, y toda la pandilla sabe que ellos se han separado. Hay cosas… Terribles cosas que han sucedido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Tú ¿Cómo…? –Iba a preguntar la oriental, pero el chico se le adelantó.

-Lo sabemos –Dijo Brian, ganándose la mirada interesada de Helga –Porque yo he estado siguiéndola. Tenía que hacerlo –Comprendió el reproche en la mirada de su mejor amiga –Cuando Susan me llamó supe que no era normal que Lila sea tan amable. No era así desde que estábamos en preparatoria. Justo días antes de la graduación. Y, igual que ahora, ella empezó con sus sucios juegos.

-Es mi culpa que B haya ido tras ella, pero tenía que hacerlo –Confesó la menor de los Shortman –Lila no es de fiar y lo sabemos. Sólo estaba comprobando mi punto.

-¿Me pueden explicar que tiene que ver Lila en todo esto? –La pelinegra estaba confundida – ¿Qué es lo que me han estado ocultando?

-Lo que sucede –Respondió Pheobe con su siempre tono analítico –Es que Lila ha estado jugando con la vida de los chicos desde que Helga regresó a la ciudad. Ha hecho planes macabros para alejarlos. Incluso hoy… –Se detuvo ante la idea. La molestaba el pensar la forma en que había arrastrado a todo el mundo para su beneficio.

-Ella hoy… –Iba a responder Brian, pero Helga se le adelantó.

-Hoy hizo que la secretaria de Arnold, _Annie_ –Utilizó el sarcasmo –Me hiciera ir a la oficina justo cuando ellos estaban a punto de… –Comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por la simple razón de que su amado se haya enredado con ella, porque estaba embarazada y no podía decirle, y porque había firmado el estúpido divorcio y no podía hacer nada contra ello.

-No van a decirme que ellos estaban –Rhonda hizo una mueca sin saber que decir –Haciendo _'ESO'_.

-No, no lo estaban –Negó Brian –Es sólo que Helga llegó justo en el momento en que esa chica hizo…

-Cállate, Brainy –Le ordenó Helga –Sólo cállate. Nada justifica lo que pasó. Si él se hubiera querido alegar de ella lo habría hecho. Pero no. Ahí estaba él besándola. ¡Por Dios! Él tiene más fuerza que ella. Debería haberla empujado –Su voz se apagó hasta sólo dejar un suave murmullo –Pero no lo hizo.

-Cariño –Rhonda le acarició el cabello y la abrazó – ¡Lo siento tanto! No puedo creer que estés pasando por todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? No podemos dejar que Lila se siga saliendo con la suya. Esto tiene que parar, y lo saben –Miró a los otros tres personajes sentados junto a ellas y se concentró en el chico –Tú eres experto en esto. Ilumínanos.

-No puedo ayudarlas, Rhonda –Mintió. Buscó la mirada de Susan para que le siga la corriente. No quería que ellas se metieran en problemas. Él, Arnold y de seguro Gerald, tendrían que manejar eso –No puedo hacer más de lo que ya hice. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué la golpee?

-No, pero… –Rhonda iba a agregar algo, más no pudo hacerlo.

-Brian tiene razón, nena –Negó Susan –Nosotras no estamos aquí por eso. Debemos apoyar a Hel. Sé que Arnie es mi hermano y todos saben que lo adoro, pero es un idiota. Vamos a ser tíos, cariño. Eso es lo importante –Le tomó la mano a Helga quien la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Hel, nena. ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Se lo dirás?

-Tengo que hacerlo –Respondió luego de un suspiro –Es su bebé, después de todo. Lo pase entre nosotros no tiene que ver él –Se mordió el labio –Pero no quiero decirse aún. Y espero que lo entiendan –Miró particularmente a Rhonda que es a la casi siempre se le escapan las cosas –Por favor.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Rhonda sabiendo que hablaba de ella –No diré nada. Ahora dime, ¿Qué va a pasar con Lila? ¿Ya la enfrentaste?

-Esa estúpida necesita urgente una muestra del torbellino rosa –Helga frunció el ceño –Aún no la veo, pero recuerda que hoy tenemos la prueba final del vestido, o la entrega. Tú sabes más de eso. Esta vez no se va a escapar.

-Helga, recuerda que debes tener cuidado por… –Dijo Pheobe .

-Por el bebé –Completó Helga con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la cara con la mano –Lo sé, má. Ahora, no se ustedes, pero muero de hambre.

-Pheobs, no deseo estar en tu lugar –Bromeó Brian –Si considerábamos como comía antes, ahora con el embarazo de dejará endeudada.

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que deje tu lengua como adorno en la pared –Lo amenazó la rubia – ¿Podemos ordenar? Tengo que ir a saldar unas cuantas deudas luego.

-Que poco elegante, Pataki –Se burló Rhonda –Espero que ya no comas con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca, princesa –Dijo riendo. Esa comida trajo muchas sorpresas.

* * *

Mark estaba a punto de hacer el brindis de bienvenida a los comensales, cuando vio a alguien que no se esperaba. Arnold Shortman, el chico que lo había odiado desde hace cinco años estaba parado junto a la puerta sin saber que hacer. Se veía nervioso. El pelirrojo sabía que podía buscarlo para reclamarle algo y no quería más problemas, así que pospuso por unos minutos para acercarse a él.

-¿Arnold? –Preguntó aún confundido – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Mark Sawyer –Dijo con seriedad el rubio. No sabía si estar a la defensiva o ser amable –Tenemos que hablar.

-Si vienes a reclamarme, te pediría que lo hicieras fuera –Le dijo con firmeza, pero aún así amablemente –No quiero problemas. Mucho menos en mi negocio.

-No vengo a reclamarte, Mark –Le aseguró el rubio –Pero es importante que hablemos. ¿Te suena 'Los planes de Lila'?

-¿Lo sabes? –Vio como el rubio asentía en silencio –Y no vienes a reclamarme –El rubio negó –Entonces supongo que no fue Anne quien habló contigo.

-Supones bien –Confirmó –De hecho me lo ha dicho un amigo. Sé lo que ha hecho Lila, Anne y tu participación en todo esto, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca. ¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?

-Claro, vamos a mi oficina –Propuso –Espera un segundo –Le hizo una seña a una chica y esta se acercó –Maddi, ¿Puedes hacer la bienvenida? Tengo que atender un asunto –Señaló a Arnold.

-Por supuesto –La chica le sonrió a Arnold –Espero que no se tarden, ¿Te preparo una mesa o hablaran en la oficina?

-En la oficina, es más cómodo –Mencionó – ¿Puedes llevarnos unas sodas y dos platos de pasta?

-Mark, yo no… –Quiso detenerlo. No podía ir ahí a escuchar lo que él iba a decirle y además comer su comida. Eso sería extraño.

-Arnold, no te preocupes –Sonrió el pelirrojo –No nos vamos a matar a golpes y con la comida será un poco menos dramática esta plática ¿No?

-Mark, iré a dar la bienvenida y les llevo lo que me pediste –Aseguró la muchacha y se marchó hasta una torre de copas.

-No era necesario, en serio –Dijo algo avergonzado el rubio –No después del trato que hemos tenido en este tiempo.

-Arnold, viejo, relájate –Le palmeó la espalda –Supongo que no habrás almorzado aún y yo tengo hambre –Declaró –El pasado, pasado ¿Bien?

-De acuerdo –Respondió el rubio –Gracias. Mi día ha sido realmente desastroso.

-¿Lila? –Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Vio que el rubio asentía con el ceño fruncido y resopló molesto –Esa perra no se quedará tranquila.

-Eso es precisamente lo que vengo a hablar contigo –Dijo igual de molesto que el pelirrojo –Esto ha ido muy lejos.

-Ni que lo digas –Completó y le señaló una puerta –Vamos a mi oficina. Será mejor que hablemos ahí. Esa bruja tiene oídos en todas partes.

Ambos se adentraron a la oficina y se sentaron frente al escritorio de madera pulida, sencillo. Mark se acomodó en su silla de cuero y esperó a que Madisson llevara lo que le había pedido. Una vez que tuvieron todo frente a ellos cerraron la puerta con cerrojo porque no podían ser interrumpidos.

-Tu dirás, Arnold –Tomó el tenedor para enrollar la pasta –Que es lo que quieres saber exactamente.

-Bien, la verdad no estoy seguro –Dijo el rubio haciendo lo mismo –Supongo que me gustaría saber todo.

-Antes quiero preguntarte… –Dudó por un momento y continuó – ¿Sabes todo lo que ha hecho Lila?

-Todo –Confirmó el rubio –Tengo una grabación donde le cuenta a Anne todo lo que ha hecho este tiempo. Es asqueante.

-Créeme que lo es –Aseguró –He hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgullo Arnold. Cosas que ella me pidió para no exponerme como un maldito. Pero llegó a un punto que no pude tolerar y decidí que era mejor ponerle un punto final a esto. Lamento lo que les hice, aunque siempre intenté impedirlo ella encontraba la manera de hacer lo que quisiera. Es una maniática sin control.

-Ella le dijo a Anne lo que ocurrió entre ustedes –Comentó Arnold –La razón por la que estabas obligado a ayudarla –Vio la mirada llena de vergüenza del pelirrojo –Lo siento, no debí…

-Descuida –Suspiró –Ese fue el peor error de todos. Yo no debí haberme involucrado con ella. Había bebido demasiado. Luego de tanto tiempo ella fue capaz de extorsionarme con eso. Jamás la habría expuesto de esa manera. Ella sigue siendo mi familia, aunque desearía que no fuera así. Me avergüenzo de eso y me avergonzaré siempre.

-No me habría importado que ella me dañe a mi –confesó el rubio –Me habría dado igual. Pero ella dañó a Helga, destruyó nuestro matrimonio. Fue muy lejos esta vez –La molestia era palpable en su voz –No voy a dejar que le siga haciendo daño a ella.

-Helga me contó lo que ocurrió. Se que van a divorciar –Arnold hizo una mueca –Sé lo que pasó en su casa porque Lila lo sabe. Anne se lo dijo.

-Me lo imagino lo que le dijo –Se pasó una mano por el pelo –Ellas hicieron que todo eso ocurra. Yo culpé a Helga de algo que no hizo, igual que hace cinco años. Ella ya debe haber firmado ese estúpido divorcio.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió hoy? –Preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo –Supongo que si no hubiera ocurrido algo que desencadene una reacción en ti, no habrías venido.

-El último plan de Lila –Respondió –Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

-Lo sabía –Asintió –Yo se lo dije a Helga. Anoche me reuní con ella para prevenirla. Ya no podía contener a Lila y debe estar descontrolada.

-Hizo que Anne lleve a Helga a mi oficina para encontrarnos en una situación comprometedora –Señaló –Y le salió a la perfección. Me encontró justo cuando Anne me había besado con la blusa abierta y la falda levantada.

-¿Te estabas enrollando con ella? –Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido – ¿En serio?

-No –Arnold negó enérgicamente –Anne y Lila lo tenían todo planeado. Ella llegó así, para que todo parezca que realmente nos estábamos liando.

-Esa chica no es mala –Comentó el pelirrojo –Ella está obsesionada contigo, y se encontró con Lila para manipularla a antojo.

-Lo sé –Frunció el ceño –Desde que fuimos al bar que nos invitó Lila, ella comenzó a comportarse diferente. Tenía que haber visto que ocurría algo. Lo habría hecho si no hubiera ocurrido lo que ocurrió con Helga.

-Creo que lo pasó esta mañana te sirve para darte cuenta que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen –Dijo con seguridad el pelirrojo –A veces es necesario esperar una explicación.

-Lo sé, estoy tan arrepentido –Se lamentó –Hel no se merecía eso. No se merecía que la tratara como lo hice. Fui un idiota.

-Quizás si, pero puedes solucionarlo –Sugirió –Ayer cuando la vi, se veía realmente triste. Esta situación la está llevando al extremo. Tienes que explicarle.

-Pero ella no quiere hablarme –Resopló –Ella me vio con Anne y quedó destrozada. La entiendo. Entiendo que no quiera hablarme. A fin de cuentas yo hice lo mismo.

-No puedes rendirte, Arnold –Indicó –Es ahora el momento en que más te necesita. ¿Vas a dejar que ella crea que a ti no te importa lo que le pase?

-No, no es eso –Guardó en silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas –Es sólo que no sé como hacer para que ella me hable. Me odia.

-Ella no te odia. No te justifiques con eso –Corrigió –Ella te ama, viejo. Ella te ama y tú la amas. Tienes que ir y hacérselo saber. Han pasado por mucho y el camino será largo, pero tienes que por lo menos intentarlo.

Arnold lo miró pensativo. Mark tenía razón. Él le estaba diciendo todo lo que se empeñaba en negar –Gracias –Dijo luego de un momento –Eres un gran chico –Aseguró –A pesar de todo lo que está pasando, creo que eres muy diferente a Lila.

-Tú también eres un buen tipo –Sonrió –Ahora debes hacer lo que debes hacer.

-Exacto –Asintió. La mente del rubio viajó a otro tema importante – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lila?

-No lo sé –Negó el muchacho –No podemos esperar a que ella cometa una locura. Por ahora se ha mantenido en calma y ha hecho planes pequeños que tienen grandes consecuencias. Pero no sabemos a que punto puede llegar.

-Más ahora que Anne ya no puede mantenerla informada de lo que hago –El pelirrojo lo observó confundido, por lo que aclaró –La despedí cuando descubrí lo que había hecho. Eso fue antes de saber todo lo que había hecho Lila o que eran aliadas.

-Va a enloquecer cuando no pueda controlar todo –Recalcó el pelirrojo –Tenía una idea, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ella. Es mi familia.

-Lo sé –Suspiró –Debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Al menos de momento. Si ella se calma las cosas estarán bien, pero te lo digo, ella intenta hacer sólo algo más en contra de Helga y no voy a detenerme hasta que pague.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –Aseguró –Creo que es lo justo.

Tocaron la puerta. Mark se levantó a abrir el cerrojo y Madisson entró con una sonrisa.

-No quería interrumpir, Mark, pero tenemos un pequeño problema con uno de los repartidores –Informó la chica.

-Creo que tienes trabajo que hacer –Dijo Arnold poniéndose de pie –Es mejor que me vaya.

-Lo siento, Arnold –Comentó –Espero que todo lo que te dije haya sido de ayuda.

-De mucha –Sonrió y le estrechó la mano –Gracias por todo.

-No hay de que –Hizo lo mismo que el rubio –Espero que todo resulte con Helga. Debes explicarle como sucedieron las cosas. No te rindas a medio camino.

-No lo haré, te lo aseguro –Confirmó –Ten, por si necesitas algo –Le entregó una tarjeta con sus números de teléfono –Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto –Se despidió el pelirrojo –Si necesitas algo sólo llámame, salgo en la guía telefónica –Bromeó -Supongo que ahora podemos ser amigo ¿No?

-Supones bien –El rubio asintió y se marchó. Sin duda esa charla había servido de mucho.

* * *

Las chicas estaban nerviosas por la actitud de Helga. Se lamentaban que Brian no las haya acompañado. La rubia había bajado de automóvil apenas se detuvo. Ella iba decidida a enfrentar a Lila, pero no caería en su juego.

-Blondy, ¿Estás segura de que quieres verla? –Preguntó Rhonda –Podemos pedirle a Isaac que le diga que desaparezca.

-No la voy a dejar ir tan fácil, princesa –Helga se volteó para verla a los ojos. Rhonda tembló con esa mirada –Me va a escuchar.

-No puedes alterarte, Hel –Le recordó la menor de los Shortman.

-Las chicas tienen razón, amiga –Suspiró Pheobe sabiendo que no sacaban nada con decirle –Pero si vas a hacerlo de todos modos, espero que no hagas nada que los ponga en riesgo.

-No se preocupen –Sonrió ella tranquilizadoramente –Este es mi juego ¿Recuerdan? –Ellas asintieron –Vamos a probarnos esos vestidos y nos largamos.

Lila apareció por la puerta de la recepción con su sonrisa dulce. Ella -definitivamente- no se esperaba lo que venía. Se acercó a ellas para saludar, pero la ignoraron y continuaron caminando. No sin antes recibir un empujón, cortesía Pataki.

-¡Helga! –Dijo ofendida – ¿Por qué me empujaste? –Comenzó a seguirlas, ya que ninguna se detenía –Estás siendo descortés.

-¡Oh, lo siento, Lila querida! –Respondió mordaz –Es sólo que no te vi. Normalmente ignoro a las malditas.

-¿Qué dijiste? –La pelirroja frunció el ceño –No puedes tratarme así.

-Puede –Respondió Susan a unos pasos de ellas –Y ya deja de molestar, idiota.

-Ve a hacer planes o jueguitos por ahí –Rhonda agitó su mano –Desaparece.

-Ya lo saben –Lila sonrió maléfica–Ahora será un juego más justo.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, perra –Respondió Helga de la misma manera –Recuerda que este juego lo inventé yo. Nadie puede ganarme.

-Ya lo hice –Canturreó la pelirroja –Ya alejé a Arnold de ti. Nada de lo que tengas ahora –Miró despectivamente a las chicas y continuó –Me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¿Crees que has ganado? –Se burló la oriental –No creo que seas tan tonta como para pensar que tienes el camino libre ¿Verdad? O qué, ¿Crees que Arnie no sabe lo que hiciste?

-¡No te pedí tu opinión, enana! –La pelirroja se acercó amenazadoramente – ¡Él siempre me ha preferido a mí!

-¿Si? –Helga se rio poniéndose entre su amiga y la pelirroja –Tienes toda la razón. Es por eso que él corrió a tus brazos cuando regresó de San Lorenzo, o volvió pidiéndote más cuando me marché de la ciudad. Ya lo creo, tienes toda la razón. Eres patética.

-¡No más que tú, maldita! –Gritó la pelirroja – ¡Es por eso que él no está contigo! ¡Eres una simple estúpida intentando ser algo que no es!

-Sabes que eso no sirve conmigo –Respondió con toda calma la rubia –No eres ni serás jamás como yo. Es por eso que Arnold no va a amarte.

-¡Me va a amar! –Frunció el ceño – ¡Él no regresará a ti! ¡Arnie siempre me ha querido!

-Pues no lo veo contigo –Miró a su alrededor – ¿De verdad crees que él va a perdonar lo que nos hiciste?

-¡Lo hará! ¡Lo hará porque lo volveré tan loco que no podrá resistirse a mí! –Gruñó.

-Tú eres la que está loca –Sonrió Helga con calma –Mírate nada más, Lila. Antes eras una chica perfecta ¿Y ahora? Ahora eres sólo una simple perdedora que no soporta que los demás sean felices.

-¡Cállate! ¡Nada de lo que dices es verdad! –La miró con ojos asesinos – ¡Te lo gané!

-Que nos hayas separado no quiere decir que ganaras –Se burló –Sólo quiere decir que sigues creyendo que estás en la escuela. Madura de una vez.

-¡Mis planes fueron perfectos! –Gritó con burla – ¡Fue tan fácil hacerte caer!

-Fueron patéticos, igual que tú –Rio la rubia –Y ya deja de gritar. Te comportas como una maldita desquiciada.

-¡No me digas que hacer, Pataki! –Se acercó ya sin poder detener su impulso de golpearla – ¡Eso es para que aprendas a no aparecer en mi sitio a insultarme!

Helga no se esperaba que Lila le diera una sonora cachetada, dejándole la mejilla enrojecida. La rubia se llevó una mano al rostro por el dolor y las chicas se acercaron a ella para ayudarla.

-¡Eres una zorra asquerosa! –Le gritó Lila, aún frente a ella – ¡No entiendo que es lo que Arnold vio en ti, pero al fin es libre!

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! –Le gritó Susan con odio –Estás enferma, lunática.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota! –Rodó los ojos la pelirroja – ¡Cuando esté con tu hermano no permitiré que te le acerques!

-Él jamás estará contigo, supéralo –Dijo Rhonda mientras sujetaba el brazo de Helga evitando que se abalance encima –Arnold ama a Helga y no vas a poder cambiarlo.

-¡¿Quién me lo va a impedir?! ¡¿Tú?! –Se burló la pelirroja – ¡Te haré parir a tu bastardo si lo intentas!

-¡Lila! –Gritó alarmado el diseñador – ¡¿Qué es este escándalo?! ¡No puedo creer que hayas amenazado a Rhonda!

-¡Hermanita bebé! –Chilló Olga al ver la mejilla roja de su hermana, que estaba rodeada por sus amigas evitando que se acerque a la pelirroja – ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Lila cacheteó a Helga, Olga! –Explotó la oriental – ¡Se volvió loca!

-¡¿Eres estúpida?! –Le gritó molesto el diseñador –No sé porque hiciste este escándalo en mi estudio, pero no te lo permitiré.

-Pero Isaac, yo… –La voz de Lila volvió a ser dulce, pero él la detuvo.

-No, Lila –Gruñó él –Sabes que este lugar es mi vida. Fuiste muy lejos. ¡Cacheteaste a Helga!

-Ella vino aquí a provocarme –Se defendió –Yo… ella…

-Basta –La cortó – ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como te has comportado cuando las chicas están cerca? ¡Son clientas, por todos los cielos! Te lo advertí desde el primer día que llegaste aquí. No me gustan los escándalos.

-No estarás diciendo lo que creo –Frunció el ceño la pelirroja –No puedes echarme.

-Claro que puedo, es mi estudio –Contestó molesto –Y ya lo hice. Así que ve por tus cosas y márchate. Y ni pienses en pedir tu salario o una compensación, porque te llevo a juicio y sabes que saldría ganando.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! –Gritó furiosa – ¡No después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡De todo lo que te he dado! Tú y yo teníamos algo.

-¿Algo? –se rio un poco –Tú y yo sólo jugamos, es todo. Ahora lárgate si no quieres que llame a la policía por golpear y amenazar a mis clientas ¡Fuera!

-¡Eres un maldito! –Dijo y se volvió hacia la rubia –Esto es tu culpa, maldita. Pero me las vas a pagar, esta vez es sólo entre tú y yo.

-Detente de una vez, idiota –gruñó Helga –No te tengo miedo.

-Te voy a destruir –Dicho esto, caminó hacia la salida no sin antes botar al suelo algunos maniquíes – ¡Los odio!

* * *

Una vez fuera del edificio pensó en lo que le dijo Helga. Ella sabía que por el momento tenía que dejar que las cosas se enfríen para dar su golpe final con Arnold. El problema estaba en que no tenía dinero para irse por unos días. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios.

-Tú me vas a ayudar, primito –Se subió a su auto y se marchó en rumbo al restaurant.

* * *

Dentro del estudio, Helga sostenía una pequeña bolsa de hielo mientras su hermana se encargaba de calmarla. Estaba demasiado enojada y eso no era bueno para su estado.

-Hermanita, ya se fue –Le acarició el brazo –No va a molestarte más.

-Pareciera como si no la conocieras –Gruñó la rubia –Es un dolor de cabeza.

-Helga, debes calmarte –Le ordenó su hermana –No vamos a permitir que se acerque a ti.

-¿Y si se acerca a Arnold? –Cuestionó –Tampoco debe acercarse a él.

-Y no lo hará, pequeña –Tranquilizó con suavidad –Gerald siempre está pendiente de él.

-Como si el cabeza de cepillo pudiera cuidarlo –Rodó los ojos –Ni siquiera puede cuidarse sólo de un simple resfriado.

-Pero él tiene contactos y… –Olga perdió la paciencia – ¡Y ve a cambiarte! Deja de verle a todo el lado negativo –Se masajeó las cienes con la esperanza de relajarse –No me hagas arrastrarte ahí dentro. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

-¡Olga! –Dijo sorprendida Helga. Su hermana muy pocas veces perdía la paciencia –Está bien. Pero relájate.

-Estoy pensando en como voy a arrastrarte –Se puso de pie –Vamos, debo ayudar a Pheobe con su vestido.

* * *

Arnold estaba en su oficina revisando unos pendientes cuando su teléfono fijo sonó.

-Oficina de Shortman –Respondió sin prestar mucha atención –Con él al habla.

-Señor Shortman –la voz de la recepcionista sonó del otro lado –Ya llamé a la agencia para buscarle una secretaria y dijeron que enviarían una en la mañana.

-Ajá –Respondió mientras leía algún documento dentro de un folder.

-Y le llegó un sobre desde la oficina del señor Stephen Jones –Agregó la recepcionista –Lo trajo un mensajero hace unos momentos.

-Ajá –Volvió a responder pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que le habían dicho – ¿Qué dijo, señora Pomelo?

-Que le enviaron un sobre sellado acompañado de una carta –Repitió aburrida –Se lo enviaré con Megan. Hasta luego.

-Gracias –Alcanzó a decir, antes que la mujer le colgara el teléfono.

Un momento después tocaban a la puerta sacándolo -a nueva cuenta- de su concentración.

-Pase –Fue su escueta respuesta –Hola Meg –Le sonrió a la pasante que hacía su tesis en base al desempeño en ese bufete.

-Hola, señor Shortman –Ella sonrió y le enseñó un par de sobres –La señora Pomelo le envía esto.

-Gracias –Respondió el recibiendo su correspondencia.

-Espero que consiga pronto una nueva secretaria –Comentó –Meyer no era muy agradable. Además hacía cosas extrañas, cómo subirse al automóvil de esa pelirroja y…

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó con asombro ¿Acaso era él, el único que no se enteraba de sus reuniones con Lila?

-Nada, lo siento –Respondió ella pensando que había cometido un error.

-No, no lo sientas –La tranquilizó – ¿La viste en el auto de una pelirroja?

-Si, un par de veces en el centro –Comentó descuidadamente –Era extraño.

-Si que lo era –Dijo el dándose cuenta lo ciego que había sido.

-Bien, debo seguir trabajando –Se excusó con una sonrisa –Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego –Respondió él –Y gracias otra vez –Ella sólo asintió y salió cerrando la puerta.

Decidió primero abrir el sobre manila que reconocía bien. Se encontró el documento que él mismo había redactado y firmado, pero con la diferencia de que ahora también estaba la firma de ella. Él lo sabía, y lo sabía muy bien. Lo ocurrido esa mañana fue el detonante para que ella firmara. Se levantó sólo para arrojarse en el sofá con la carta más pequeña entre sus manos.

La abrió, unas cuantas líneas; sólo una página. Era del sr. Jones, dirigida de manera personal al rubio.

"_A mi alumno más brillante:_

_Al parecer, las cosas no salieron como esperabas._

_Ella vino hace unos instantes y firmó el mismo documento que tú redactaste. Ella no quería hacerlo realmente. Lo sé porque lo noté en su mirada y en su nerviosismo evidente. Incluso preguntó por ti._

_Ella hizo una pregunta disfrazada de comentario. Te lo diré. Ella quería saber si eras feliz con el divorcio y yo -como mentor más que abogado- Le respondí la verdad. Jamás serás feliz con eso._

_Intenté -a pesar de que este sea mi trabajo- ayudarte y persuadirla, y aunque dudó bastante firmó, finalmente. Es tan terca como su padre._

_El propósito de este mensaje no es comentarte lo que ocurrió en mi oficina, porque sabes que no me corresponde, pero mereces saber que aún existe una posibilidad, sólo tienes que buscarla._

_Espero que seas consciente de que no puedes comentar esto con nadie, es poco ético, pero necesario para darte el valor de ir por ella, aún contra lo que les ha tocado vivir._

_Entiendo que es una mujer difícil. Yo me casé con una igual después de mucho tiempo y problemas. Han pasado veinte años y todavía no me he arrepentido de haber jugado su juego._

_Así que, suerte, Arnold._

_Stephan Jones, tu mentor._"

El rubio suspiró y sonrió cansado. Aún existía una posibilidad en su interior. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Era mejor irse a casa, pues ese día ya no podía continuar en la oficina.

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila para las chicas. Luego de probarse los vestidos y comprobar que estaban en perfectas condiciones, era hora de regresar a casa.

Al llegar, Helga y Pheobe se encontraron a Gerald sentado frente al televisor de la sala, envuelto en una manta con un gran pote de helado mientras miraba 'La vida es bella'. Se sorprendieron al notar que el moreno tenía los ojos hinchados al haber llorado.

-Jamás creí estar viva para ver al pelos de espagueti llorar –Bromeó la rubia y le acarició el brazo –Pero esta no cuenta porque es una película realmente triste.

-Es deadmente un adivio –Comentó el moreno con la nariz tapada –Me diento mejod con eso.

-Estás bastante constipado –La rubia sacudió la cabeza –Creo que si Pheobs te mima te sentirás mejor. Llevaré éstas cosas arriba y ustedes pueden manosearse o yo que sé –Rio y se marchó.

-Hoda cadiño –Besó la mejilla de su prometida – ¿Qué tad tu día? ¿Qué ocudio con Adnold? ¿Y ed vestido?

-Cielo, necesitas un poco de vapor –Comentó la oriental y se acurrucó junto a su novio –Terrible, desastroso y perfecto. Debes ir a hablar con Arnold.

-¿Pod qué? –La observó y se veía cansada. La acercó más hacia él y le acarició la espalda –Dímedo, nena.

-Anne besó a Arnold justo cuando Helga quería hablar con él –Frunció el ceño –Todo era un plan de Lila. Ella le aconsejó lo que debía hacer. Lleva mucho tiempo haciendo cosas para que ellos se separen y lo logró. Hel ya firmó el divorcio.

-¿Do hizo? –Ella asintió para confírmaselo.

-No quería hacerlo. Ella quería arreglar las cosas esta mañana, quería contarle lo que había hecho Lila pero luego vio lo que pasó en la oficina de Arnold y simplemente eso sobrepasó su límite –Suspiró –Está mal, realmente mal. Y eso no es lo peor.

-¿Hay adgo peod? –Preguntó el moreno –No puedo queeddo.

-Lila golpeó a Helga –Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos. Eso no se lo esperaba –Y la amenazó. Le dijo que iba a destruirla.

-No puedo queed que Dida se atdevió a haced eso –Gruñó el moreno –Supongo que Hedga dejó constancia de eso –Consultó el moreno.

-Tuvimos que llevarla a rastras a la estación de policía –Sonrió la oriental al recordad como obligaron a Helga a ir –Pero al fin lo logramos. Iniciarán una investigación y la llevarán a juicio. Todas dimos nuestra declaración y llamarán también a Olga e Isaac para que lo hagan también.

-Llamadé a Ted pada que agilice todo –Indicó el moreno –Pedo si no hay agdavantes no poddan encadcedadla.

-Lo sabemos, pero por lo menos quedó una constancia de que Lila es peligrosa y que intenta hacerle daño a Hel –Razonó –Así que con un llamado la alejarán de ella, de inmediato.

-Tienes dazón –Respondió el moreno –Cadiño, ¿Puedes haced que mi nadiz se destape? Debo ved a Adnie.

-Aunque te oyes tierno –Le besó la mejilla –Tienes razón. Necesito que le saques la verdad de lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

-Me estás usando –Fingió estar ofendido –Pedo también tengo cudiosidad.

-Entonces en la cocina destaparemos esa nariz –Sonrió y se pusieron de pie.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de vapor y un extraño líquido, la nariz de Gerald estaba normal y lista para meterse en los asuntos de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa del lago, Arnold le abrió con una sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar. Gerald lo miró y se cruzó de brazos mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir –Alzó una ceja –Te conozco desde que teníamos tres.

El semblante del rubio se volvió triste y tomó su cara entre sus manos –Todo es terrible Gerald –Confesó –Ella firmó el divorcio.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –Le reprochó su amigo –Te vio besándote con Anne, y hablando de eso, explícame porque no lo entiendo.

-Yo no la besé, ella se me arrojó encima –Gruñó molesto –Era un plan de Lila.

-Eso también lo sé –Respondió el moreno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Pero necesito los detalles.

-Para decírtelo necesitamos una cerveza –El rubio lo pensó y continuó –Mejor que sean dos.

-¿Tan mal? –Preguntó su amigo, ahora si preocupado. Arnold jamás bebía cuando tenía un problema.

-Peor que eso –Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Volvió con dos cervezas en la mano. Le extendió una a su mejor amigo y comenzó a relatarle parte por parte los planes de Lila, y cómo habían ocurrido las cosas esa mañana. Y la no menos extraña visita de Brian y su hermana. Gerald pasó de la molestia, a la ira, a la comprensión hacia su amigo, a la frustración, al asombro y luego al odio hacia Lila.

-Y como vez –Completó el rubio –Fue Anne la que se me arrojó semidesnuda justo cuando Hel apareció.

-Esas perras –Escupió el moreno –No sé cual de las dos está más loca.

-Yo tampoco, viejo –El rubio se paso una mano por el rostro –Ahora ella ya no quiere hablarme.

-Lo sé, Pheobs me dijo que esta mañana ella iba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas pero –Guardó silencio un momento y continuó –Pero ya sabes, ella los vio y pensó lo peor. Tal como ocurrió contigo hace unos días.

-Ahora la entiendo –Dijo arrepentido –Yo no le di la oportunidad de explicar nada. Fui un imbécil.

-Ni que lo digas –Bebió un poco de su cerveza –Incluso tu hermana tuvo que golpearte para que entres en razón.

-No me lo recuerdes –Pidió –Incluso golpee a Brian, ¡A Brainy! –Recalcó –Y él sólo quería detenerme de cometer una locura.

-Con esas reacciones me haces dudar si debo decirte o no lo que ocurrió esta tarde –Mencionó el moreno bajo los ojos suplicantes de su amigo –Tienes que prometer que no harás una locura ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –Dijo el rubio.

-No, sabes que así no te creeré –Amenazó y le extendió la mano –Promételo.

-Lo prometo –Dijo estrechando su mano y haciendo su saludo – ¿Me lo dirás?

-Bien, relájate –Le pidió –Lila cacheteó a Helga, insultó a tu hermana y amenazó a Rhonda y a Hel cuando fueron al estudio a la prueba del vestido.

-¡¿Qué?! –Arnold se puso de pie furioso y comenzó a caminar en círculos – ¡Está loca! –Alzó las manos – ¡La voy a matar!

-¡Hey, hey! Tranquilízate, viejo –Ordenó el moreno –Y siéntate –Frunció el ceño –También hizo algo parecido con Pheobs.

-Se volvió loca –Volvió a tomar asiento – ¿Qué le dijo a Hel?

-No lo sé, hermano –Gerald negó con la cabeza –Algo como que iba a destruirla o yo que sé –Se alzó de hombros –Pero ellas fueron a la policía.

-Sabes mejor que yo, que mientras no le haga nada o no se acerque no pueden detenerla –Frunció el ceño –Estúpido sistema.

-Recuerda que es mi trabajo –Dijo ofendido –No podemos hacer nada si no hay si quiera una causal, lo sabes.

-Lo siento –Respondió avergonzado –Es sólo que no quiero que ella le haga nada.

-Créeme que lo sé –Indicó el moreno –Pero es lo que hay, por el momento. Si ella no hace nada más, esas son sólo palabras.

-Entonces tenemos que esperar a que haga algo –Razonó –Porque lo hará. Se volvió loca.

-Debemos esperar –Asintió el moreno –Pheobs me pidió que te diga que ella sabe que no has hecho nada. Bueno, casi nada –Reconoció –Dijo que estaría al pendiente de ella y que haría todo lo posible por intentar que ella quiera hablarte. También dijo que la entiendas porque es lo mejor que puede ofrecerte.

-Se lo agradezco –Sonrió –Dile que con eso me ayudaría mucho. Que sería grandioso. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo. Es una chica genial.

-Me casaré con ella dentro de tres días –Le recordó el moreno –Sé que es genial.

-No me dirás que estás celoso –Se burló –Si no fuéramos mejores amigos ya me habrías golpeado.

-Si, así que no te aproveches –Amenazó mientras reía –Yo voy a cuidar a Hel. Te lo prometí.

-Gracias viejo –Asintió.

-Para eso estamos los amigo –Le estrechó la mano e hicieron su viejo saludo.

-Gerald, discúlpame por llenarte de problemas –Se sentía culpable por darle tanta presión esa semana –No he sido un buen padrino.

-Viejo, estás loco -Le palmeó la espalda para restarle importancia –Descuida, está bien. ¿No has visto ese programa donde las novias se ponen neuróticas? Esta situación ha hecho que no se vuelva loca. Antes de una boda parecen marcianas –Rio fuertemente haciendo que su amigo sonría –No es que me alegre de lo que les pasa, sabes que es lo contrario, pero está bien concentrar la energía en algo más antes de una boda.

-¡Gerald! –Dijo el rubio riendo por las locuras de su amigo.

-Descuida –Dijo tomando un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía –Ya me lo pagarás cuando vuelvas a casarte -bromeó –Después de todo, si sigues intentándolo vas a tener tu oportunidad con ella, viejo. Tienes que explicarle.

-Mark me dijo lo mismo –Sonrió –Después de todo, el idiota no era un mal tipo.

-Vas a hacer que me ponga celoso –Bromeó sonriente –Me alegra que hayan hablado, pero no te acostumbres. Sabes que siempre puedo encarcelarte.

-Si, oficial –Respondió –Ahora muévete. Necesito que me des tu opinión para algunas cosas.

-Claro, ¿Mi despedida? –Alzó una ceja riendo por la mueca de su amigo – ¿Qué? ¿No debía saber lo que harías?

-Cállate –Le lanzó un cojín en el rostro –Esto no tiene nada que ver –Fingió demencia y fue hasta su despacho con su amigo siguiéndole los talones.

* * *

Una vez en la oficina, el moreno intentaba ver las anotaciones de Arnold en una libreta, pero este se negaba a enseñárselas. Estaban pasando un buen rato en medio de todo el drama.

-No, ya te dije que no iba a decírtelo –Repitió el rubio –Confórmate con saber que tu Moulin Rouge está cubierto.

-Sólo dame pistas –Pidió el moreno –Es mi despedida de soltero.

-Lo sé, es por eso –Rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Dímelo –Ordenó el moreno lanzándole una bola de papel.

-No. Ahora dime rojo o dorado –Preguntó, pero el moreno alcanzó a responder pues su teléfono comenzó a sonar –Oh, espera –Tomó el teléfono y respondió – ¿Bueno?

_-Arnold, necesito tu ayuda –Dijo nervioso el pelirrojo._

-¿Mark? –Preguntó dudoso – ¿Qué ocurre?

_-Me robó Arnold –Dijo afectado –Lila me robó._

-¡¿Qué?! –El rubio se sorprendió – ¿Cómo lo sabes? Dime que pasó.

_-Bien –Suspiró –Lo que ocurrió fue..._

_Flashback._

_Mark caminaba con Madisson hacía su oficina. Tenía que solucionar un problema con el pago de un proveedor._

_-Te lo digo, Madi –Comentó –Será mejor que le paguemos en efectivo y nos ahorramos este drama._

_-Espero que eso funcione, porque si no tendremos un gran problema –Analizó ella –Si no hacen las entregas el negocio se verá afectado, lo sabes._

_-Claro que lo sé –Respondió el mientras ponía la contraseña a la caja fuerte –Es por eso que... –Se quedó en silencio cuando vio el interior de la caja fuerte vacía._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo la chica asustada por la palidez repentina del pelirrojo – ¿Mark?_

_-Está vacía –Fue su respuesta –Mad, me robaron. ¡El dinero no está!_

_-¿No está? –Dijo con sorpresa –No puede ser. Tú mismo contaste el dinero hace tan sólo una hora._

_-Lo sé –Asintió él dejándose caer sobre su silla –Alguien tuvo que sacarlo._

_-Pero nadie ha entrado aquí –Negó ella –Esto no puede estar pasando._

_-Llama a los guardias –Dijo. La chica asintió en silencio y fue por los guardias._

_Luego de una charla con ellos, le comentaron que una mujer de cabello castaño había entrado a la oficina diciendo que era una nueva proveedora. Ellos dijeron que encontraban extraña su actitud, pero le permitieron entrar al alegar que ella tenía una cita. Sólo fue un momento, para luego marcharse alegando que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a un tipo tan desconsiderado e impuntual. Después de negar que él tuviera una cita con alguien, Mark pidió las cintas de la cámara de video de su oficina y al revisarlo se encontró con una gran sorpresa._

_-Es Lila –Aseguró –Ella es la que me robó todo._

_-No puede ser –Indicó la muchacha –Ella no puede entrar, además es castaña. Aunque debo reconocer que se parecen mucho._

_-Es una peluca –Confirmó –La tiene desde hace años. ¡Maldita!_

_-¿Qué harás? –Preguntó la chica –No puedes dejárselo pasar._

_-Primero llamaré a Arnold, el sabrá que hacer –Razonó –Tú llama a la policía._

_-Dame un segundo –Detuvo la cinta y se la entregó –Guárdala. Es una prueba._

_Fin del Flashback._

_-...Y eso es todo –Concluyó –La policía está en camino._

-Bien, debes asegurarte de darles todo los detalles –Aconsejó –Te ayudaré con esto. Hoy amenazó y golpeó a Helga. Ella tiene que pagar.

_-¿La golpeó? –Dijo sorprendido –Traspasó todos los límites. Tienen que encerrarla –Aseguró -Es un peligro para todo el mundo._

-Eso ya lo sabíamos –Comentó el rubio –Por cierto, necesitamos tener en cuenta este detalle para pedir luego una sentencia, ¿Cuánto dinero tomó?

_-Quinientos mil dólares –Respondió acongojado –Era todo lo que había guardado para hacer los pagos con los proveedores especiales y lo que recibíamos durante el día. Todo es depositado en el banco una vez que se termina la semana._

-Era una suma enorme –Dijo el rubio –Bien, creo que esa cantidad le asegura un mínimo de 10 a 12 años. Y si además agregamos el agravante de las constantes amenazas que realiza, podemos asegurarnos de que le den de 15 a 18 años.

_-Eso es bastante –Sopesó el pelirrojo –Pero es lo mínimo que se merece._

-Sé que te debe doler, pero debemos hacerlo –Recalcó –Te aconsejo que no le digas a los policías que has hablado conmigo. Eso va a entorpecer la investigación.

_-De acuerdo –Respondió él –Ahora debo colgar porque ya llegaron –Suspiró –Gracias, Arnold._

-Ni lo menciones –Dijo el rubio –Lo hago porque es lo correcto y porque no voy a permitir que sigan dañando a más personas a mí alrededor.

_-Lo sé, pero aún así gracias –Sonrió –Hasta luego._

-Hasta luego, viejo –Se despidió el rubio y colgó.

-Hasta luego, viejo –Lo imitó Gerald poniendo voz melosa y rodando los ojos –Parece que tenemos un nuevo amigo.

-Yo sí –Dijo el rubio –Tú, no lo sé.

-Me siento ofendido –Fingió estar afectado – ¿Me dirás que ocurrió?

-Lila le robó quinientos mil dólares del restaurant –Le soltó y Gerald desencajó la mandíbula –Los policías fueron al lugar.

-No me lo creo –Dijo aún sorprendido – ¿Quinientos? ¿Qué hacía con tanto dinero?

-Tiene un restaurant, Gerald –Razonó -Sabes que maneja grandes cantidades.

-Cierto –Asintió -Esa loca ha roto el récord. Le robó a su propio primo.

-Primo al que considera un traidor –Argumentó el rubio – ¿No lo ves? Ni siquiera lo hace por el dinero. Lo hace porque ella siente que él la traicionó.

-Y lo hizo –Confirmó el moreno –Pero fue para salvarla de si misma.

-Pero eso no le salió muy bien –Negó –Ahora debemos esperar que hagan la investigación, y con la declaración que le tomaron a Helga, sólo bastará un pequeño movimiento más y estará tras las rejas.

-Esperemos que sea así viejo –Dijo el moreno. Decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema –Y bien, ¿Me dirás los detalles para mi despedida?

-Ya te dije que no –El rubio rodó los ojos –Sólo dime si prefieres rojo o dorado.

-Rojo –Respondió de inmediato –Ya dime.

-No -Rio el rubio –Pero podría decírtelo si me traes una cerveza.

-Ni lo sueñes, Arnie. Ni lo sueñes.

Y así siguieron un par de horas más definiendo los detalles -pocos- de la despedida de soltero del día siguiente. Estar a tres noches de la boda, y con una maniática suelta era un gran trabajo. Decidieron que dejarían que la investigación siga su curso y que Arnold sólo apoyaría la investigación como abogado de Mark y de Helga. Claro, sin que la última se entere -por el momento- de que él es su abogado y del nivel al que ha llegado Lila.

* * *

_-Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para Belld-chan por darse el tiempo de compartir conmigo los avances de su historia, aún cuando la presione. Gracias.-_

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_Hola a todos y cada uno de mis lectores._

_Sé que he tardado más de lo debido, pero he estado bajo mucha presión por la universidad. Entré a clases hace casi dos semanas y ha sido todo un drama pues me han cargado de actividades y lecturas. Eso me ha dejado casi sin tiempo._

_Como ven, este capítulo -al menos la primera parte- da cuenta de un avance. Uno muy grande si me lo preguntan. La segunda parte es mucho más relajada que ésta y ya la tercera se mete de lleno al final de la historia._

_Espero que les agrade esta parte e intentaré subir las dos que le siguen entre hoy y mañana, así que tendrán noticias de mi muy pronto._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me marcan con Favorite a la historia -y a mi, por supuesto-, también a los Followers y en especial a todos los que se dan el tiempo de escribirme un review. Gracias a todos._

_Ahora vamos con las respuestas a estos maravillosos lectores:_

_**Belld-chan:** Nena, ya sé que odias a mi Lila. Yo también la odio. Me alegra que te haya gustado esa narrativa porque realmente fue muy difícil de hacer. Te imaginarás lo mucho que sufrí para lograrlo. Mis ninjas deben estar cumpliendo un buen trabajo porque apareció B. y no es quien se hubiera esperado. Mi querido Brian tenía que tener un papel importante, después de todo siempre fue un acosador especial. Lila, Lila, Lila. Esa muchachita aún sigue libre para hacer lo que quiera, pero al menos ya la policía la está buscando y esperemos a que la detengan, ¿no? Gracias por haberme escrito ese gran review, también gracias por haberme dado ánimos para escribir este enorme capítulo. Espero que te guste. Nos leemos pronto entre fics. Un abrazo enorme (:_

_**Maru-chan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que éste también te haya gustado. Ya descubrió a las perras y ha descubierto más que eso, ahora sólo queda esperar un poco y todo dará un giro. Gracias por leerme y nos encontramos pronto n.n_

_**Mixelle:** Linda, discúlpame por hacerte llorar :C Lamento informarte que aún queda un capítulo más adelante en el que te haré llorar, me disculpo desde ahora. Espero que algún día no muy lejano vuelva a tener nuevas noticias tuyas. Gracias por tus palabras. Ahora volviendo a lo del personaje misterioso, pues ya se supo quién es y te perdiste los diez millones de dolares, lástima ajaja También te quiero y espero que hablemos pronto. Un abrazo enorme c:_

_**Lebel:** Querida! Siento que hace un millón de años no nos escribíamos. Bien, como tú misma pudiste apreciar, hay muchas cosas que Arnold y Helga están haciendo mal. Hay mucho en lo que se han equivocado y eso sólo los está dañando. Yo también creo que es hora de abrir los ojos porque si no esta historia va a terminar mal. Muy mal. Al menos en este capítulo vimos que quizás las cosas no están tan perdidas como se cree. Ambos se deben una charla de esas largas. Anne ya está fuera de juego, tiene lo que se merecía y ya no queda mucho más que hacer. Tiene lo que buscó. Lila, pues Lila tiene su futuro trazado. No puedo decirte más porque estaría adelantando los capítulos finales, pero se viene una tormenta. Mark no es mal tipo, él tenía su motivo para actuar y quiere redimirse. Necesita hacer amigos. Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad. Fuera de la historia, pues estoy tranquila. No voy a decir que estoy increíble, pero estoy bien. He entendido muchas cosas y puedo vivir con la pérdida ahora. Gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme y de aconsejarme. Eres realmente una persona increíble y tienes un corazón de oro. Tus palabras me hacen muy bien. Un abrazo gigante y un beso. ¡Ah! Prometo leer tu historia mañana (domingo 24 de marzo) porque hasta ahora no he podido. Nos leemos muy prontito :DD_

_Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y espero que sigan acompañándome en lo que queda de viaje. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y nos leemos pronto._

_**Gracias por seguir la historia de estos lindos personajes que nos alegraron la infancia, ¡abrazos para todos!**_

_P.D.: ¿Creen que sea el fin de Arnold y Helga? ¿Creen que Pheobe pueda casarse en paz con Gerald? ¿Creen que la despedida resulte? Esperemos que lo consigan._


End file.
